Touched by an Angel - Hubbard Street
by girlmoustakis
Summary: This is a combination of three shows, Touched by an Angel, Tour of Duty and Promised land. All starred actor John Dye. This is a tribute and memorial for him. He will be missed. I also added on China Beach
**HUBBARD STREET**

 **BY**

 **HENRIETTE PRUGER**

This is a combination of three Fan Fiction stories. They are **Touched by an** **Angel** , **Tour of Duty** and **Promised Land**. The is also one for **China Beach**. They all have one thing in common. The actor, John Dye, was in them. This work is a tribute and memorial for him. He will be missed.

 **TABLE OF CONTENTS**

Nightmare…..3 – 29

The Death of Innocents…30 – 66

The Great Dinosaur Extinction or How's Your Butt?...67 – 82

There's No Place Like Home….… 83 – 108

The Miracle….109 – 127

The Test…...128 – 158

Delusions….159 – 184

Gunther…187 – 228

Full Circle….229 – 265

Father's Day…..266 – 290

The Road Home….291 – 319

A Town Called Harmony…320 – 380

Resolution…381 – 421

The Send Off…422 – 450

Ground Zero….451 – 486

A Day in the Life…. 487 – 511

The Last Farewell…512 – 557

Rebirth…..558 - 614

 **NIGHTMARE**

There is a bar on Hubbard Street in Nashville, Tennessee. Hubbard Street is skid row and the lowest you can go for residence. The bar is dark and dingy, filled with cigarette smoke. Some unknown music plays on the CD box. A lone man sits on a stool in the corner. He is dirty, unshaven and drunk. He holds a letter before him. His name is Francis T. Hockenberry, otherwise called "Doc", or Frank. Charlie thee bartender approaches. Frank reads a letter.

"What's in the letter, Doc?"

"The reason for my nightmare. It's a ten-year reunion of my beloved platoon. May they forever burn in Hell."

Charlie gives Frank his pay check. He works for him part-time.

"Here's your pay, Doc. Don't drink it all in one place."

"Give me another, Charlie", Frank says, picking up a glass.

"Hey, Doc? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Easy, Charlie. I have demons in me."

"I was in the war too. I came back."

"And so did I. I came back a walking zombie."

He takes the new envelope and pulls out some money.

"Another beer."

Two other thugs take notice of the money. Doc puts the envelope in his pocket. Another man enters and approaches the bar. He is Sargeant Anderson. Charlie goes up to him.

"What can I get you?"

"I'm looking for a man. I realize this picture is old, but he shouldn't have changed much." he says pulling out a picture.

"Nam, huh?", giving him back the picture. "What he do?"

"He was one of my men, a friend, and the medic. We called him Doc. His real name is Hockenberry. Have you seen him?"

"Sure have. He's sitting at the end of the bar."

Zek looks at Doc who has just put his head on the bar.

"He's been sitting there for years."

"He's drunk."

"He's always drunk. He's become part of the furniture. I give him a few bucks because he helps me clean up at night. It's the only job he can hold. Poor guy."

"He wasn't always like that. He needs help."

"Can you help him?"

Zek gives Charlie his card.

"I work for the VA. My wife is a doctor there. She sees people like him everyday."

He walks over to Doc.

"Hey, Doc. It's me, Sarge."

"Do I know you?" Doc says looking up.

"It's me, Sergeant Anderson."

"Never heard of you."

Doc puts his head back on the bar.

"Hockenberry, talk to me. Don't you remember Bravo Platoon?"

Frank puts his head up and looks at Zek.

"I try to forget. I don't know you, Sergeant. So, whoever you are, leave me and my demons alone."

Doc gets up and walks out. The two thugs watching him follow. Zek turns to Charlie.

"Is he your man?"

"Yes. Where's he going?"

"Probably home."

"Where's home?"

"A dive on top of an abandoned store. It's about two blocks north. Look for the sign "Bob's Deli"."

Zek leaves and walks down a dark street. Before he passes an alley, he sees two thugs run out. When he reaches it, he looks and sees Doc on the ground. He runs to him. Doc is unconscious and badly beaten up. Zek turns him around.

"Doc, speak to me."

He doesn't see a pair of feet by Doc's body. It is Andrew the Angel, his double, staring down at him.

….

Zek and Andrew are by Doc's hospital bed. Doc is bruised. He is sleeping.

"Now you can see why I did a double take. The resemblance is uncanny. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Right now, that's the last thing I'm thinking about." replies Andrew.

Zek hands Andrew a letter.

"His personal belongings are in the closet. This is the invite. He already read it. Do you think you can help? My wife says you're a miracle worker."

"All I can do is try. As for the miracles, I don't do them alone." he says pointing up.

"I have a little help. You go back to your office. I'll talk to him."

Zek leaves. Andrew goes to the bed and puts the letter on the table and shakes Doc gently.

"Doc, wake up."

Doc starts to stir.

"Wake up, Doc."

"Where...Where am I?" Doc says, waking up.

"You're in the VA hospital. Your friend brought you here last night."

Doc looks at Andrew for the first time.

"What friend?"

"Zek."

"Zek who?"

"Sergeant Anderson. You do remember him, don't you?"

"I wish I could forget. What happened to me?"

"You were mugged. Zek followed you from the bar. He's the one who found you."

"What was he doing there?"

"Looking for you."

Andrew picks up the letter and gives it to Doc.

"He wanted to make sure you got this. It was open so I read it. It's an invite to a ten-year reunion of your platoon."

"Don't remind me. Vietnam is one thing I'd like to forget."

"Is that why you drink so much?"

"What is it to you? Hey! You look like me."

"Zek did a double-take too. Don't change the subject, Mr. Hockenberry."

"I have a first name."

"What is it?"

"I can't remember anymore. Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Andrew and I volunteer here."

"Then go volunteer somewhere else."

"Doc, I think you should go to this reunion."

"And do what? Shoot the breeze?"

"You have demons inside you that need to be released. This may be just the thing to do it. Zek feels the same way. He's the one who organized Bravo's part in it. Everyone will be there, all your friends."

"I'll think about it. Anything else, Andrew?"

"No. Your clothes are in the closet. I had the liberty of having them cleaned for you. They had a distinct odor all their own."

"When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow. For now, enjoy the rest and EAT something."

Andrew takes his hand.

"I'll see you before you leave tomorrow."

Andrew leaves. Doc looks at the envelope and smiles.

"Maybe I will, Andrew. I'll show my friends, ALL my demons."

….

Lt. Myron Goldman is waiting at a hotel bar. He is sitting at a table alone. One Vietnamese waitress, Mayling Ngyen, gives him a drink and leaves. Two men, Sargeant Marcus Taylor and Specialist Albert Ruiz enter. Myron sees them and they come over.

"Taylor, Ruiz? How are you?"

"Fine, L.T." replies Taylor.

The three sit down.

"It's so good to see you guys."

"Same here. How are you? What are you doing with yourself?" asks Taylor.

"You two first. Ruiz?"

"I own a restaurant. I took my GI bill and invested in my cousin's place. A couple years ago, he sold it to me."

"And you Taylor?"

"I took classes and became, get this, a cop."

"We're in trouble now." jokes Ruiz.

"What branch?" asks Myron.

"What else? Vice. I might as well do something I'm good at. I'm told I have a good eye."

"You should. You ran so many rackets, I'm surprised you kept them straight. What about you, L.T.?", Ruiz continues.

"I teach at WestPoint." continues Myron.

"How about some drinks?"

"Let's wait till Sarge gets here.", Myron suggests.

"Where is he?" asks Ruiz.

"He's picking up Andrew. They'll be here soon." Myron answers.

"The mysterious Andrew. Can't wait to meet him." comments Taylor.

"He's all I heard about. Man must be a miracle worker." continues Ruiz.

"He's the only one who tracked us all down. He's part bulldog. We could have used him in the bush." Myron concludes.

A young woman enters the bar and sits at a stool. She is a prostitute. Taylor looks at her.

"Check her out."

"I see what you mean."

"She's a pro if I ever saw one."

"Just how many have you seen?" asks Myron.

"It's only professional. I gave them up years ago. Now they're my best snitches."

"One case too many of the clap, Taylor?"

"At first. But now I see them as people, very sad people. Something made them that way. You know, sometimes when I go to work, it scares me. It's actually safer in the bush than on the streets. You'd be amazed what I see. Alot of times my cases end up in homicide. See that woman. All she has to do is pick up the wrong man and she's dead. I've had to identify alot of my girls. What really hurts are the kids, runaways. They're the saddest."

"Like the orphans in Nam. Do you still think about all the people we killed over there?", asks Ruiz.

"Every night. I also think about all the men we lost.", adds Myron.

"And for what?"

Tess the Angel approaches the girl. Mayling and Monica the Angel are at the end of the bar. Monica is holding a clipboard and speaking to Mayling.

"There will be five servers working the dinner. Cocktails will be at seven with dinner at eight. Open bar will end at eight-thirty. Any questions?" Monica instructs.

"No. Actually, yes."

"What is your question?"

"Will Bravo Platoon be there?"

"Yes, tables three to six." answers Monica, looking at the clipboard.

"Will there be assigned seating?"

"I'm afraid not. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes. There was a private who helped me and I wanted to see him and thank him."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know his first name. All I know is his name started with H."

"Let me see...Harrison...Harrington..." Monica answers, looking at the clipboard.

"Too common. Is there anything different?"

"Only, one, Hocken—"

"Berry. His name was Hockenberry. He was skinny and long blond hair with glasses and a peace sign as a necklace."

"They all wore peace signs. Why don't you ask those men at the table? They might be able to help." Tess says, approaching and giving her a tray. "But first, deliver these." .

Mayling takes the tray and walks away. Andrew appears by Monica.

"He's coming but she won't like what she sees. He's a real mess." says Andrew.

"Is that why you're here?" asks Tess.

"I'm here on two cases. Our cases overlap."

"Who's the other case?" asks Monica.

"Tess's. Let's just say I'm on call if she fails."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Both our cases have strong free will and not for the best."

"What do you mean?" asks Monica.

"They both fought wars and lost. The only one who survived was Mayling. Next time you see her, ask her about Doc. As for Tess's case, it doesn't look good."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"She's calling you. I have to go. I left Zek at the car. He's waiting for me."

Mayling returns with an empty tray. Monica turns to see Andrew gone. Mayling puts down the tray.

"Did you ask?" asks Monica.

"Not yet."

"What did Hockenberry do?"

"It's not a pretty story. Vietnam was a nightmare."

"Please, tell me."

"My family was poor. We didn't have enough food or money to buy it. I had just turned fifteen and was considered very pretty. One day, my father took me into Saigon and sold me to a local pimp. That night, he took me into an American bar and tried to sell me. The men heard my age and walked away, all except one."

"Hockenberry?"

"They called him Doc. He was their medic but had fallen into recent shame. He was sitting by himself. Doc accepted the offer to "open up the virgin to the world" as my pimp said."

"What happened?"

"His men tried to stop him as we walked out and he told them off. So, we went to a private room. My pimp told me to be NICE to him because he was defending our country. He couldn't defend himself against anyone. The man was drunk. I later found out he was always that way."

"What happened next?"

"When we were alone, he just looked at me and said to himself "Even I can't do this". He reached into his pocket, took some money and gave it to me. When he did, he said to "take it and never come back again". He sent me to a French orphanage and they took care of me. He saved my life, Monica. It would have been ruined. That's why I have to see him to thank him. Another man would have taken what he paid for."

"He sounds like a good man. What ever happened to him?"

"The nuns arranged to send me here. I lived with a foster family. Before I left Vietnam I checked up on him and he had left. His tour was finished. I never knew what happened to him. All I knew is he was part of Bravo."

"Maybe he'll be at the dinner tonight?"

"I hope so. Excuse me, Monica. My table is calling me."

Mayling walks away. Tess approaches Monica.

"What a sad story?" comments Monica.

"He left the hospital this morning. Hopefully, Andrew convinced him to come. Before you see him, I should warn you."

"About what?"

"You know how the Father sometimes models us after existing humans so we can fit in? Well, Doc looks an awful lot like Andrew. He could be his twin."

"So he'll be easy to recognize?"

"Not after ten years of drinking."

"So, where's your case?"

"She's here at the bar.", answers Tess, pointing at the prostitute. "You remember Alicia?"

"That pretty little girl with the horse?"

"That very one. The Father has sent me back to straighten her out. Her family fell on hard times and she was forced to enter a dangerous profession, the same one Mayling was helped out by Doc. She wasn't lucky enough to have a friend to help her."

"So, Andrew is here on an official capacity."

"Alicia runs a dangerous game. So far she's been lucky and none of her clients have been violent. Her luck is rapidly running out."

Alicia motions and points to her glass.

"You better get back to work." Monica comments to Tess.

"That's your third. You must be very thirsty." Tess says walking over.

"As long as I pay for it, why do you care?" answers Alicia.

"Building up your courage?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were here last night. I remember you. You left with a salesman. He came back a few hours later to say he's been robbed. I know your racket, Alicia."

"How do you know my name?"

"We've met before. I knew you when you had a horse named Lightning. You worked on your father's farm."

"That was ten years ago. How did you know that?"

"Do you remember your trainer? I worked at the school. My friend, Andrew, was the local vet and-"

"You're Tess, the angel."

"That's right, and I've come back to warn you. You're on dangerous ground."

"What do you mean?"

"When your father lost the farm and money ran out, you turned to the fastest way to earn it. You were sixteen when you first pulled it off. You go up to a man's room, make sure he's good and drunk, get him more drunk and when he falls asleep, you rob him. Alicia, God know what you do. He sent me to help you before it's too late."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"One day you're going to pick up the wrong man. Girls like you end up dead. You remember Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"His official title is the Angel of Death. Don't make him use it. Go home so HE can."

"I'll be safe. I know what I'm doing. Are you going to report me to the police?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then stay out of it."

Tess turns to Monica who shakes her head. Back at the drinking table, Myron sees Zek enter. He waves. Zek sees him and approaches. The three stand, hug and shake hands as they greet each other.

"Zek, you are a sight for sore eyes. It's so good to finally see you again."

"Same here, Goldman. How you doing, Taylor?"

"Just great."

"You should have seen my face when I found out you worked in vice, as a cop?"

"I do what I know best."

"Ruiz, you old bush dog."

"At least I'm not in it anymore."

The four sit down.

"I can't believe we're all here." Zek says.

"And in one piece. We definitely had guardian angels watching us." adds Taylor.

"Speaking of angels, where is this Andrew?" asks Myron.

"He's no angel, he's a man."

"A superman according to you. He's the reason we're here." adds Ruiz

"That's true. He did help me track you guys down."

"How many did you find?"

"Everyone. Some couldn't make it."

"Even Doc?" asks Myron.

"Where did he disappear too?" asks Taylor.

"I ran a blank on him. The guy didn't want to be found."

"How did Andrew find him?"

"That's the weird part. He just knew." Zek answers.

"So, what's he doing?" asks Myron.

"Where's he at?" asks Taylor.

"Will he be coming?" asks Ruiz.

"In answer to your questions "Nothing", "I don't know. ", and "I wouldn't hold my breath." I found him right HERE in Nashville. He's a drunk. He spends his days on the same stool drinking himself into oblivion, and his nights making loose money as a janitor for the place. It's a dive in skid row."

"A janitor?"

"That's glorifying it. The owner feels sorry for him and takes care of him. He's a grunt like us and understands."

"Wow."

"Two days ago I went to the bar to see him. He didn't even recognize me. I told him who I was and I saw absolutely no recognition in his eyes."

"Did he get the letter?" asks Taylor.

"I saw it on the bar. He left and I followed him. As I was passing this alley, I saw these two thugs run out. I went in and saw him on the ground. He was mugged, pretty bad from what I could see."

"That must have been painful." comments Ruiz.

"The shape he was in before I don't think he felt a thing. I called an ambulance and took him to the VA where I work. He left this morning."

"That's a shame. He was a good kid." comments Myron.

"And the reason all of us are alive. He really cared for us." adding Taylor.

"And we let him down. After that incident with the girl, we all deserted him. That's why I had Andrew talk to him and convince him to come. He needs our help. We've all come out of this war alive. He didn't."

"Did Andrew succeed?" asks Ruiz.

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Where is this miracle man? asks Taylor.

"He said he had some business. He'll be here soon. Before I forget, I have to warn you about him."

"He does look like a bulldog."

"That's what I have to warn you about. My wife hired him. She didn't remember Hockenberry very well. When he walked in, I nearly feel off the chair. He could be Doc's twin. Granted, he's our age, a bit heavier."

"We all are." adds Myron.

"But it's Doc, if he were cleaned up. It took me two days to get used to the fact he was a different person."

"No relation?" asks Ruiz.

"Not even accidental."

Myron looks up as Andrew enters.

"Look, there's Doc."

"No, that's Andrew." says Zek as he turns.

Andrew walks over. Zek stands.

"I thought you forgot about us?"

"I just had some errands." Andrew answers.

"Stand up guys. Meet my miracle man."

The three stand and shake hands as they speak in turn. They are all amazed at the resemblance.

"Guys, this is Andrew."

"Andrew what?" asks Myron.

"Just Andrew."

"No last name?" asks Myron, again.

"It's long and Polish. And you are?"

"Myron Goldman."

"L.T.? Don't tell me, Taylor?" Andrew says, turning towards Taylor.

"How did you guess?"

"I can see racket written all over your face. And you're Ruiz?" Andrew continues.

"Guilty as charged."

The five sit down.

"Now that we're all here, let's have a drink." Zek adds.

"I'll drink to that." adds Taylor.

"What do you want, Andrew?" ask Zek.

"None for me, thanks. Maybe later."

"Well, we're all here."

"Not everyone." comments Ruiz.

"You must mean Doc." comments Andrew.

"What did you expect after the way we treated him?"

"What happened?"

"What didn't?" adds Zek.

"I want to know."

"We were on patrol one day and caught a prisoner. He had a friend who tried to help him escape. It came down to Doc to kill him and he couldn't do it. A fight broke out and one of our men was shot. The boy died because Doc was an objector. He refused to carry a weapon or kill."

"As a result, he was alienated. He finally moved out of the barracks and took a cot behind the dispensary. He started drinking, a lot." adds Zek.

"That's why you abandoned him?"

"No, there was something else. Towards the end of his tour, we were in a bar. I don't know where Sarge and L.T. were. It was a group of us. The local pimp came in with a fifteen-year old girl. We knew her. He was selling her like a prize. She was untouched. No one took him up on it."

"You see, Andrew, for some reason, we were different. Don't get me wrong. We weren't saints, and quite a few of us, me included, visited the paying ladies. But, we NEVER did kids. Maybe the other guys did, but NOT us, until that night." comments Myron.

"Doc was sitting by himself as he usually did. After the girl was offered, he took it. As the three walked out, I grabbed his arm to stop him. He told me to kiss off and walked out. He never came back that night. When he did, we all assumed he had done it and ignored him from then on." adds Taylor.

"And did he?"

"We don't know. We never asked." Myron answers.

"Did it ever occur to you he may have not?"

"You didn't see what he became." Myron continues.

"No, but I see what he is now. He's a sick man who needs help. A few friends would be nice."

Taylor sees Doc walk in. Doc sees them and goes to the bar.

"Well, we better start now. He just walked in and is sitting at the bar.", comments Taylor.

"I'll get him." Zek says, rising.

"No, let me. I pulled off one miracle by getting him here. Let's see if I can do it again."

Andrew leaves and Mayling walks over to the table.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Are you members of Bravo?" she asks.

"Yes, we are." answers Myron.

"Could you help me? I'm looking for a man named Doc. His real name is Hockenberry. Have you seen him?"

"You're in luck, if you can call it that. He's at the bar."

"The one in jeans?"

"No, the one next to him."

"He did me a favor once. What are you gentlemen drinking?"

Andrew goes to the bar. Doc has a drink and a cigarette before him. He is oblivious to the world. Alicia notices him. Tess shoots her a dirty look.

"Hello, Doc."

"Well, if it isn't my doubleganger. What brings you here?" asks Frank.

"Your friends. They're waiting for you at the table. Didn't you see them?"

"Yes, and they're not my friends. This is my only friend." Frank replies, picking up a glass.

"That's where you're wrong. You and those men have a history."

Mayling comes back to the bar and stands by Monica. She gives the written order to Tess.

"A history I'd like to forget."

"You were a medical man once. Don't you realize what the drinking is doing to you? You're killing yourself."

"That's my intention. I should have died years ago. I saw lots of good men die, but I never had the fortune of stepping on a land mine or meeting that fatal bullet. Even Charlie didn't want to kill me." Frank says, taking a sip.

"You really want to die?"

"I already am. I died ten years ago."

"Please, come sit with them. Maybe they can help."

"Why? They didn't want to before. My friends ABANDONED me."

"What do I tell them?"

"Tell them, that as far as I'm concerned, they can ALL burn in hell. Now go away, and leave me alone."

Mayling starts to cry. Monica notices. Andrew looks at Tess who shakes her head. Alicia walks over and sits next to Doc. Andrew goes back to the table.

"Having a bad day?" asks Alicia.

"Every day is a bad day."

"You were in the war?"

"Which one? Vietnam or my own?"

"It looks like you're fighting both."

"And losing."

"Are you staying at the hotel?"

"Unfortunately. Are you?"

"Sometimes, when I'm invited."

"And are you inviting yourself?"

"That depends."

He looks at her for the first time and smiles.

"Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more private?"

"I thought you would never ask."

The two stand and walk off.

"Why are you crying?" asks Monica.

"That's Doc."

At the table, Myron sees them walk by. The others turn and watch.

"I guess some things never change. At least she's an adult." comments Myron.

"She once was a child and loved a horse named Lightning."

The men don't understand his remark but continue to watch them leave the room.

….

Doc is in bed in his hotel room, unconscious from drink. He dreams while tossing and turning. Alicia has emptied his wallet and checks the drawers. Andrew appears and she runs out not seeing him. He goes to the bed and touches Doc's head.

"Remember."

…..

Men in uniform are sitting and drinking in a Saigon Bar. Various women in tight silk dresses are serving drinks and other favors. Bravo platoon sits at a table while Doc is by himself.

"Some things never change, Ruiz." comments Taylor.

"Guess not." Ruiz adds.

The local pimp walks in. He is with a young girl. She is barely 15 and scared. She is the young Mayling.

"Attention American GI, I bring good tidings. Here is a beautiful young girl, just fifteen and untouched by the world. Wouldn't one of you want to be the lucky man who opens her to the world? Just look at her. She's a real beauty."

All the men turn their backs except Doc.

"What, no takers? She's a real virgin. How many of you have ever had a virgin? Won't someone take her?"

"I will."

Doc stands. His friends look surprised.

"At last, a brave man. Just for you I give you whole night at bargain price."

"You got yourself a deal." Frank says walking over.

The three start to walk out. Taylor grabs Doc's arm and stops him.

"Don't do it, Doc. She could be your kid sister."

"I don't care."

"It's Mayling. It's wrong."

"So is killing, but we do it every day."

The three walk out.

"Did you see that?" asks Taylor of Ruiz.

…..

Doc is in a bordello room standing while the pimp says something in Vietnamese to Mayling.

"Be good to him. He fight war for us. You lucky man. Virgin a real prize."

He leaves. Doc walks up to her. She slowly takes off her shirt. From her back can be seen Doc's face. He looks at her and hangs his head.

"Even I can't do this."

He picks up the shirt, puts it on her and buttons it up. She is crying. He takes money from his pocket and puts it in her hand.

"Take this and never come back."

"Where do I go? Father sell me."

"There is an orphanage down the street. Ask for Sister Elizabeth. Tell her Doc sent you. She'll take care of you."

"How can I thank you?"

"By going and never looking back."

Another prostitute watches them.

"Thank you."

He kisses her forehead.

"Now go before someone sees you."

She runs out. He goes to the bed, lies down and starts to close his eyes. The other girl comes in and walks to the bed. He starts to fall asleep. She strokes his hair tenderly, goes on the bed and sits across him at the waist.

…..

Doc wakes up confused. He sees his room in disarray. He gets up, grabs his empty wallet and sits on the bed.

"Leave it to me to get robbed twice in two days."

He looks at the suitcase under the bed, goes to it, picks it up and opens it. It contains a gun. Andrew simply watches at this point. Doc opens it, empties the bullets in his hand and puts them back in.

"Why wait till tomorrow? I'll end it tonight."

He walks into the bathroom with the gun. Andrew follows. Doc does not see him. He picks up the gun and raises it to his head.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Andrew? How did you get in here?" asks Frank, turning.

"I'm really not here. Look in the mirror."

He does and sees nothing and looks back.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm an Angel, sent from God. My real title is the Angel of Death. I've been watching you since that night in the alley."

"And are you going to stop me?"

"It's not in my power. I'm just here to wait."

"For what?"

"For whatever you choose to do. God gave you free will. He and I cannot stop you."

"So I can still kill myself and you can't do a thing?"

"We're not allowed to stop suicides. You know the one thing that always bothers me. They're a mess to clean up. It's over for you, but not the maid. Who do you think will do it? After all, the hotel needs the room. You were in Nam. You know what bullets can do. Do you wish that on the maid?"

"I see blood every day. I can still feel it in my hands. So many young boys died before me." Frank says, putting down the gun.

"Especially one you can never forget."

"It was my fault. I was a coward. I couldn't kill. He died in my arms."

"You weren't the only one."

"I was the only one who refused to. Why couldn't it have been me instead? It's time to change that." Frank says, picking up the gun and putting it to his head.

"God wants your help."

"My help? What can I do?"

"You can tell your story, to others. You're not alone. It was a war. Alot of people died. Alot of people did plenty of things they were ashamed of."

"They didn't do one thing I did. I am so ashamed."

"No one behaves normally. You're not alone."

"I am in this. I hurt an innocent child." Frank says, putting down the gun.

"No you didn't, Doc. That wasn't a dream you just had. It was a memory."

"How would you know?"

"God knows. He was there with you that night. He is always with you. You're his child and he loves you. It was he who helped you put the money in her hand. He gave the free will and you used it, wisely."

"No, I didn't. Something happened that night. I remember. There was a girl."

"Yes, there was. Someone was watching you. After Mayling left, she took over. She felt sorry for you."

"That wasn't a dream?"

"That was God helping you to remember."

"I don't believe you. I know I did it. I hurt her. I hurt a lot of people. I deserve to die." Franks says, looking at the gun again and putting it to his head. He puts his finger on the trigger.

"And you also helped them. It was the war that hurt them."

"I had to kill. They made me kill my own troops. I gave the wounded soldiers the extra morphine, and all to open another bed. Maybe I didn't use a gun but I still killed. Now, please go before you see something you regret."

"I can't. I have orders to stay. As long as you point that gun, I can't leave."

"Tell that to the maid."

He starts to pull the trigger while Andrew waits patiently holding a stopwatch. Doc drops the gun and falls to his knees in tears. Andrew finally leaves.

…

There is a banquet going on in the ballroom. Cocktail hour is over and everyone is ready to eat. Mayling waits with Monica by the door leading to the kitchen. Mayling looks for Doc.

"Do you see him?" asks Monica.

"I don't think he's here."

"Alcoholics don't like to eat. Food upsets their stomach."

"What do you think happened to him to make him that way?"

"Only he knows. He was unfortunate enough to have to fight. War affects people differently."

"He was good to me."

"He's a good man and can still be."

"Where can he get help?"

"Do you want to help him?"

"Yes, I do. He has no one."

"He has God." Monica says, as she starts to shine.

"What's going on?'

"I'm an Angel, sent from God. He has a message for you."

"Me?"

"He loves you. It was he who helped put that money in your hands."

"That was Doc."

"Doc was his agent. Oh, he didn't know it at the time. He just thought he was following his conscience. You were very lucky to find him. He is a good man and needs help, your help. He saved you once. It's up to you to save him now. Only you can do it. God will be with you."

All are seated at the Bravo table, except Doc. There is an empty chair.

"I tell you, Zek. He won't make it." comments Myron.

"I think he will." comments Zek.

"What makes you think that?"

"Andrew told me."

"Again Andrew. He's just a guy, like us, like Doc. There is no way Doc will show up, yet alone sit with us. The man has a problem."

"That WE helped create. And that's why we need to help him. Myron, I work with these people. I have seen cases that are unbelievable. My wife deals with their head, but I deal with their hearts. I'm not saying my wife and I are miracle workers. God knows we've lost a few, but we've also won. I won't give up on Doc, and neither should all of you."

"I agree with L.T.. Last month, while I was working the strip, our unit was called to a small store. There was a Vietnam vet inside with a gun. He went crazy. He thought he was in the bush and started shooting. By the time he was finished, five people were dead. Two were children. Sarge, there are some people you just can't help. Doc's one of them." Marcus adds.

"What about you, Ruiz? Have you given up? What if people gave up on you?"

"I didn't see him. All I can say is this. It's obvious he wants nothing to do with us. Maybe we should leave him alone."

"I have a question to ask all of you. If we were on patrol and he got shot and there was a chance to save him, even at the expense of OUR lives, would you try?"

"Of course we would. How could you ask that?" asks Myron.

"Then what is so different now? Charlie may be gone for us, but they aren't for him. I'm not going to give up and neither should you. At one time he was our friend. Maybe we didn't agree with his conviction not to kill, and that tainted our judgment, but was he that wrong? Were we that inhuman? Taylor, you're a cop. Could you kill in cold blood? "

"No. It's always my last resort." adds Taylor.

"You, Ruiz?"

Ruiz shakes his head NO.

"Was he that wrong?"

"He was wrong about the girl." comments Taylor.

"Are you so sure he did it? Were you there? Doc had a conscience. Could you see him doing that?"

"Could you?" asks Myron.

"No. Whatever he became, he was still a member of Bravo and MY men would never purposely hurt a child."

"I hope you're right, Zek."

Alicia walks in the room. Taylor sees her.

"Snow White is back."

"And probably richer."

"What do you mean?" asks Myron.

"Tell him, Sarge."

"You saw the state Doc was in. Could he have stopped her fingers? I bet if you check her purse, you'll find his credit cards, if he had any. She's not going to end well. I can feel it." answers Taylor.

Mayling starts serving the salads. Monica waits by the kitchen door. Andrew walks up to her. He is wearing his work suit.

"How are things going?" asks Andrew.

"I don't know. How about you?"

"Same here. I was able to talk Doc out of killing himself but that was last night. He planned to do it tonight in front of his friends, right between the salads and entree."

"Is that why you're in your suit?"

"One way or another, I work tonight."

They look at Alicia, who checks the crowd.

"Tess tried. She wouldn't listen to her."

"Neither did Doc. I have to go now. Oh, and Monica?"

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Don't let Mayling out of your sight. She's in danger."

Andrew leaves. Mayling starts serving salad to the Bravo table. Myron recognizes her.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Did you talk to Doc?"

"No. He left with someone else before I could. I did see him. Why is he so sad?"

"He has his demons."

"What part of Nam are you from?" asks Taylor.

"My father had a farm by Tan Son Nhut."

"Did he have four kids? One a real pretty girl, named Mayling? That was you." Zek remembers.

"Yes."

"How did you get here?" Zek asks.

"Doc sent me to an orphanage instead. He's a good man. What happened to him?"

"What happened to all of us, the war. Have you seen him today? We're waiting for him."

"He sat at the bar all day. I tried to talk to him but he didn't recognize me. He didn't even know himself. Excuse me, I have work to do."

She leaves. As she leaves, a man from the next table notices her. He also sees Alicia. She sees him and their eyes meet as she smiles. Another man stands up and addresses the crowd. He is the announcer.

"May I have your attention please? May I have everyone's attention? Gentlemen, please."

They quiet up.

"Thank you all for coming. It's so good to see all of you. Before we begin this dinner, I'd like all of you to stand and address the flag."

Another man comes with the flag. He is the flagman.

"Please stand."

They do.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag-"

Monica walks up to Tess.

"Tess, where is Mayling?"\

"She went to get something from her car. Why do you ask?"

"Andrew told me she's in danger. I'm going to find her."

Doc comes in. He is drunk.

"BABY KILLERS!" he says, in an obnoxious voice.

Everyone turns to him. Doc approaches the Bravo table.

"That's what we're called."

"Doc, come here and sit with us." Myron invites.

"Well, if it isn't L.T?...Tell me, how it feels to be a baby killer? We killed them you know. We killed them all." Franks says, looking at the crowd.

L.T. stands up and approaches Doc. The other man leaves.

"We're all a bunch of murderers. That's why we were sent there. And when we weren't killing Charlie-"

L.T. gets closer.

"We were killing our own. And we didn't stop there."

L.T. is behind him.

"We made whores of their women. And we didn't care how young they were." Frank adds, as he reaches into his jacket for the gun.

"That's it! You're out of here." Myron says, grabbing him before the gun comes out.

He grabs him and reaches the door.

"What's a matter, L.T.? Can't stand the truth?"

"Go home and sleep it off." Myron orders, throwing him out.

"I have no home."

Doc leaves. Zek walks up to L.T..

"You really think you can help him now? He's lost."

"No one's ever lost."

…..

Doc has gotten lost and finds himself in the garage. He is confused and stumbles around when he hears a woman scream. He follows the noise. As he gets closer, he sees the man from the dinner attacking Mayling. He reaches into his coat and grabs the gun. He approaches the man, hits him on the back of his neck and the man collapses. Mayling is scared and crying. Doc stands by her and points the gun at the attacker and starts to cock the trigger. Mayling is in shock. Andrew appears. Only Doc can see him.

"Don't do it, Doc. You're not a killer. You couldn't do it in Nam. Don't do it here."

"He was hurting someone. He deserves to die."

"Let God be his judge."

"God isn't here."

"Yes he is. Put the gun down."

"Who are you talking to?" asks Mayling, seeing no one.

"Can't you see him? He's right there." "

I don't see anyone. Doc, put the gun down. Let the police handle this." Mayling says, touching his arm.

"Listen to her. Put it down."

Doc starts to put it down. As it reaches his side, he collapses and it falls on the ground. Mayling is left standing with two unconscious men and a gun between them. Monica arrives as Andrew walks away.

"What do I do now? Oh God, help me."

Monica approaches.

"Monica!"

"I'll help you."

Mayling goes to Doc and shakes him.

"Doc, wake up. You can't stay here. Wake up."

He doesn't budge. Monica grabs the gun and puts it in Maylings apron and turns to him. Mayling grabs his wallet and pulls out the room key.

"He's in room 237."

"The elevator is over there. It leads to the rooms."

Mayling tries to pick him up. He is heavy. Monica helps her.

"Come with us. We'll take care of you. Let's go, Doc. God, you're heavy." Mayling says, getting him to stand.

They walk him to the elevator and Monica pushes the button.

…..

The three enter his hotel room. The two girls put him on the bed.

"Now what do I do?" asks Mayling.

"Help him."

"How?"

Monica goes to the bed and touches his face.

"Release his demons. Father, help your child remember who he was. Give him back his soul. Please show us how." Monica prays. The water starts in the shower. Monica turns to Mayling.

"There's his answer. I can stay if you like."

"I can take it from here. Thank you."

Monica leaves. Mayling takes the gun out of her apron and puts it on the table. She goes to the bed, removes his shoes and jacket, and starts removing her clothes.

…..

In the ballroom, the four sit at the Bravo table.

"Well, Sarge. You give up? There's nothing you can do. He might as well be lost in the bush." comments Taylor.

"Taylor, do you go to church?"

"Sometimes."

"You ever sing "Amazing Grace". I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see. When will you stop being blind?"

Monica approaches the table with two men.

"Excuse me? Is there a Detective Taylor here?"

"That's me. Is there a problem?"

"Could you follow these two men please?'

"Sure. I'll be back."

He and the two security guards leave. They go to the garage. Alicia's limp body limp body is lying on the ground. Andrew rises from it carrying credit cards in his hand. Taylor comes with the guards. He approaches the body.

"Is this where you found her?"

"Yeah." answers one security guard.

"And you didn't touch a thing?"

"Nope, you know her?"

"Not personally. I have seen her at the bar. She's a pro. Were the police called?"

"They're on their way."

"Poor kid. Looks like she put up a fight. Is this the only attack?"

"There's evidence of one a few feet from here."

"Where's the victim?"

"Don't know."

"Anyone see the attacker?"

"We got him. A young guy from your lot cornered him."

"One of us?" Marcus asks, leaning over the body.

Andrew puts the cards in Tailors pocket. He then rises and leaves.

"What makes you think he's one of us?"

"He was wearing a nice formal grey suit."

"Where is he now?" Marcus asks rising.

"Gone. He simply disappeared."

"Just like the first victim. This is getting stranger by the minute."

…..

Doc is now in bed in his hotel room and cleaned up, minus a shave. Mayling has found him a change of clothes and dressed him. She sits in a chair watching him. Her hair is still wet. He is still unconscious. He starts to stir, wiping his eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he says, looking up and seeing Mayling.

"My name is Mayling. You saved me in the garage."

He sits up and sees he is clean.

"The girl from the garage? Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Who cleaned me up?" Frank asks, getting up.

"I did. It wasn't easy. You're heavy." Mayling answers, going to the bed.

"That explains the wet hair. Thank you. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"Thank you, Doc."

"You know me?"

"This is the second time you saved me. The first time I was fifteen. You bought me and set me free."

"The virgin? Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. You were only a child."

"You didn't hurt me. Don't you remember? You sent me to Sister Elizabeth?"

"It wasn't a dream. Andrew was right. But that can't be. I know I was with someone. Something did happen."

"It wasn't me. It was someone else. You didn't touch me."

"All these years, I thought I-"

"You're a good man. It's time to let go of your demons." Mayling says, touching his hand.

There is a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"I'll get it. You stay here. It might be the police."

He goes to the door and opens it. He sees his four friends with Andrew in back wearing his grey suit. He is shining.

"Sorry to disturb you, Doc, but we have to see you. Do you have a minute?" asks Taylor.

"Sure, come in."

"We'd rather stay out here if you don't mind."

Taylor reaches into his pocket and gets the credit cards.

"I believe these are yours."

"My credit cards. Where did you find them?" asks Frank, taking them.

"At the scene of a crime. You know that pro you picked up yesterday?"

"Yeah, she robbed me. Is she arrested?"

"She's dead. Hotel security found her body in the garage. She was raped right after you left the banquet."

"Taylor, I had nothing to do with that. I left her alive yesterday. I swear."

"I know. They caught the guy. Some young guy in a grey suit cornered him."

"Where's the guy now?"

"He disappeared."

Doc smiles at Andrew.

"Just like a ghost."

"Thanks for helping me out in this. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is. You can hear us out. We have something to say and I speak for all of us. We owe you an apology. We were wrong to treat you the way we did after Mayling. We should have trusted your judgment. You were one of us. Whatever happened that night, we don't care. You're a good man. You'll tell us when you're ready." Myron adds.

"We're your brothers and we ALL love you." Zek adds.

A tear falls down Doc's cheek.

"You risked your life everyday for us. You are an honorable man who stood up for your convictions. We could all learn a lesson from you. This may sound crazy but it feels like we've always had angels watching over us. You were ours." Ruiz continues.

"It's not crazy. Thanks guys."

Zek walks up to Doc.

"Blame my wife for this, but isn't this the time for a group hug with your four brothers?"

"There's a fifth, and rumor has it he loves us all." Franks says, looking at Andrew.

The five men meet. Andrew walks away. He meets Monica in the hall.

"I once was lost but now I'm found." comments Monica.

"Was blind but now I see. How's Tess?" Tess continues.

"Alicia hit her hard. There was nothing she could do. Her free will was too strong."

"Alicia was such a pretty girl. It's sad when things happen like this. I wish I could have done more. She's with the father now."

He puts his arm around Monica's shoulder.

"Let's go. Our job is done."

Doc closes the door and returns to Mayling. She has a razor in her hands.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Sit down. I have one more thing to do."

He does. She takes some shaving cream and puts it on his face.

"I can do this myself."

He reaches for the razor and his hand starts shaking. She grabs it and stops it.

"Let me."

….

Mayling is putting away the razor and is wiping his clean shave face with a towel. She takes his hands after putting on his glasses for him.

"Now that's the Doc I remember."

She walks him to the mirror.

"How long has it been since you've seen this face?"

"A lifetime ago. Thank you." he says, facing her.

He sees a bottle and reaches for it. She gently takes it out of his hand and puts it back while still holding his hand.

"You won't need this anymore."

She looks up at him. When their eyes meet, he bends down and kisses her on the lips.

…

It is fifteen years later. Frank and Mayling are in a park. The kiss continues as the voice a teen-age boy is heard. It is Doc's son, Andrew Hockenberry.

"Come on, guys. Get a room." cries the young Andrew.

Doc and Mayling look to see an Amer-Asian teenage boy before them. He is by an older Zek. Doc and Mayling have also aged. She is VERY pregnant. They are sitting.

"Come on, Andrew. Give your dad a break. He's busy." Frank comments.

"Can't you guys do that in private? It's embarrassing. I'm the only kid in school whose parents can't keep their hands off each other."

"And that embarrasses you? Sorry, young man, but I love your mother and I don't care who sees it. Now why are you here?"

"The food is ready and we're hungry. Uncle Zek and I came to get you."

"Tell you what, Andrew? You take your mom. Your dad and I want to talk." Zek orders.

Andrew walks off. Monica, Tess and Andrew the Angel come from behind a tree. Zek sits next to Doc.

"Where does that kid get his mouth?" asks Frank.

"From his old man, who else? You had quite a lip before."

"I guess I did. That was long ago."

"It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years."

"Clean and sober. And I have two people to thank, Mayling and you. You guys saved my life."

"Don't give me all the credit. Mayling had to live with you. She did the hard work. Trust me, you were no picnic. I give that woman alot of credit. All I did was help guide her, me and Andrew. There was always something very different about Andrew. I still can't put my finger on it. I guess that's why you named your first after him."

"That's part of it."

"Hard to imagine this place without him. You know, for a volunteer, he took alot of vacations. Where did he get the money? Well, at least I know his successor will do just fine, right Frank? I knew you had it in you."

"Right."

"You seem to know exactly what to say. How do you do it?" Zek asks.

"A little divine intervention and a lot of firsthand experience."

"You know, just between us, there's something weird about Andrew. We've known him for fifteen years and he hasn't aged. He's like that guy with the picture."

"Dorian Gray and it was a portrait."

"You think he has a portrait in his-"

"Attic?"

"You were always good with that literary stuff. Come to think of it, where did he live? He ever tell you?"

"No and it really doesn't matter."

"He never talked about himself at all, expect to you. The guys' a real mystery man."

"He's no mystery. One day I'll tell you."

Two more children, Andrews's sisters, Lotus and Blossom Hockenberry, come up. They are twins.

"Daddy, we're hungry." cries Lotus.

"We can't start without you. Mom insists." Blossom continues.

Doc opens his arms and holds a twin in each arm.

"Okay, I'm coming. You'd think I starve you."

"You know. We all came out of this war with something. Myron is now a Dean. Ruiz has a chain of restaurants. Taylor is a famous detective-" Zek says, smiling.

"And a series of novels on the best seller list."

"I'm a grandfather of two and then there's you. You don't have money or fame. You live in a modest home, and by the looks of Mayling needs expanding fast. You spend your weekends just being a husband and father."

"And don't forget the two dogs, three cats, four turtles and a lizard named George."

"You take in every stray you see. Your house is a zoo. And yet, out of all of us, you came out the richest. And you're holding your wealth in your arms right now."

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world." Frank says, kissing them both.

"You are the luckiest. And by the looks on your children's faces, I believe they're hungry. I think we better go before the squirrels eat all the food."

Zek takes the hand of the nearest twin and Doc takes the other.

"Let's go. I'm starved." Zek says.

The four walk off.

"You think Doc will ever tell him the truth?" Monica asks.

"I asked him not to. I like being the mystery man. What about Mayling? Will she tell?"

"I asked her not too."

Sometimes it's better to stay anonymous, and sometimes it doesn't matter if we tell the truth. Humans don't listen." Tess continues.

"You can't fight free will, Tess. All we can do is try and steer them in the right direction. I have something to show you. Before I left, I took a picture of Doc's family. The Father added a few touches." Andrew continues, pulling out a picture.

"Let's see. Another set of twins! Good Lord! Now he'll really have to move." Tess comments, grabbing it.

A breeze comes up, the picture flies away and becomes the dove.

 **This is a later addition to the story. It combines Tour of Duty and China Beach.**

THE DEATH OF INNOCENTS

The story opens at a hotel bar. Various signs say "Welcome Hospital Administrators". It is a conference attended by special staff members. Frank comes in and sits by the bar. He is holding a program. The bartender comes up.

"What can I get you?"

"Ginger ale."

The bartender walks away and Frank goes back to reading his program. An attractive woman sits at the bar a few stools down. She is also reading the program. The bartender goes up to her. Her name is Colleen McMurphy from China Beach.

"What will you have?"

"Tonic and lime."

The bartender walks away. Franks sees her and immediately goes straight to her legs. He is definitely a leg man and enjoys what he sees. He then looks at her face and smiles when he recognizes her.

"Well, I'll be." Frank says, under his breath.

He comes over.

"McMurphy?"

"I'm not interested so back off."

"Colleen, it's me, Hock. We worked together at China Beach. Don't you remember?"

She looks at him for the first time and starts to recognize him.

"I know I've changed. It has been over thirty years."

"Doc, it is you?" she says, smiling.

"I haven't been called that for years. Now I'm just Frank. What are you doing here?"

She looks at his name tag.

"Attending the same conference as you. So, you're in hospital administration?"

"I'm head of the accounting and finance department. And you?"

"I'm head of nursing."

"What have you been doing all these years? Did you marry or have kids?"

"I'm married and just became a grandmother. And you?"

Frank pulls out his wallet and opens to the pictures.

"I married late so all I have is a wife and five children. My eldest son is in junior college. Here's their pictures."

She looks at them.

"That's my wife, Mayling, and our children, Andrew, Lotus, Blossom, Alice and Rachel."

"Lotus Blossom?"

"There's a story behind that. When my middle girls were born, May was in such pain, she was thinking about work. She owns and runs a florist shop."

"You married a national?"

"I met her during my tour after I left the beach. She was only fifteen. We met again here ten years later. She's my best friend."

"What was it like in the beginning?"

"It wasn't easy. People didn't want her but we insisted and now we blend in."

"Enough of me. Tell me what you've been doing."

"There's not much to tell. The first few years I came back I just wondered around. I couldn't fit in."

"Tell me about it. My period lasted ten years."

She pulls out her wallet and pictures.

"I finally got a job as a nurse. There I met a doctor. We married and had a family. I took business courses and worked my way up. Now I'm in administration, just like you. This is my family."

Frank looks at them.

"Looks like we both did well. You attending the nursing lecture?"

"I'm giving it. And you?"

"Just attending. Can I get you another drink?"

"Sure. I suppose you want to talk about the good old days." Colleen asks.

"I never said they were good. We were both carrying a lot of baggage."

"Did you get rid of yours?"

"No, and you?"

"I still have it. I just don't show it. Vietnam is not considered cool. I'll take that drink."

"Bartender, another round for both of us."

"You're drinking ginger ale?"

"Twelve-point plan, I sobered up."

"So did I. We were both a pair of lushes."

"We had a good reason. You ever think about the bus?"

"Sometimes. It still haunts me. I've seen so much, all the memories just go together. Do you remember the bus?"

"Sometimes. Those kids never had a chance. Their only mistake was being born when and where they were. I often wonder what happened to the survivors."

"There weren't any."

The bartender brings the drinks and Frank picks up his.

"A toast. To the souls of those innocent children. May they find peace."

She picks up her glass.

"Amen. And may we finally find peace."

They click glasses.

….

It is Vietnam, the Barnett Bravo barracks and thirty years earlier. A group of men are in their bunks doing various things. They are Marcus Taylor, Alberto Ruiz, Danny Purcell and Marvin Johnson.

"Man, I'm getting bored." Taylor remarks.

"You got that right. I wish we had something new to do." Ruiz adds.

"We could get the cards out again." Purcell adds.

"I'm bored with that too." Johnson also adds.

Zek enters. All rise in respect.

"As you were."

The four sit down again.

"To what do we have the honor, Sarge?" Johnson asks.

"I'm here to inform you of a new mission. You leave at eight-hundred hours."

"What are we going now?" Purcell asks.

"You're being sent up north, to Da Nang."

"That's pretty far. What's up there?" Taylor asks.

"There's been plenty of heavy shelling. The army has requested your expertise to gather intell. You're one of the best SOG teams around."

"We had a good teacher, you." Ruiz comments.

"You'll be protecting the hospital complex. It's called China Beach."

"All right! That's supposed to be a resort." Danny remarks.

"With lots of nurses." Taylor adds.

"You're not going for the nurses. You have to find Charlie."

"Isn't Da Nang kind of far? That's gonna be a long helicopter ride."

"You're going first class. You're taking a real plane from the Saigon airport. When you reach Da Nang, Mc Kay will fly you in the rest of the way."

"How bad is it?" Ruiz asks.

"Pretty bad. We need to protect the hospital complex. It's vitally important to all of us in the Chu Lai valley. They've got the best people and our best friends."

"You can count on us." Purcell says.

"Does anyone know where Doc is?" Zek asks.

"Doc Hock? What do you want with him?" Taylor asks.

"He's going too."

"He's not going in-country with us. The man won't carry a gun."

"Yeah, and he froze up and he's been a drunk ever since. We can't trust him." Taylor adds.

"He'll be working the hospital while we're out."

"Thank God for that. I have no desire to die for him." Ruiz adds.

"Now, Ru, don't say that. The man froze because he can't kill. He's just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And that makes his actions right?" Taylor remarks.

"No, it doesn't. But he's still a damn good medic and that's what the hospital needs. That's why he's coming. Now, where is he?"

"He moved out."

"He's got a room behind the infirmary." Taylor answers.

"Saves him a trip to work every day." Ruiz adds.

"Then I'll go see him. Till then, get some sleep. You won't get much when we hit Da Nang. I'll go see Doc."

"You think he'll stay sober enough to take care of patients." Johnson asks.

"He will if I tell him too. Good-night, gentlemen."

Zek leaves. Ruiz turns to Taylor.

"Well, we wanted a change."

"Looks like we got it."

….

It's the ward at hospital at Camp Barnett. Frank comes in. He feels the pulse of one a patient and smiles.

"You're a real fighter."

The patient blinks.

"You're talking to me. I'll get the doctor."

A young doctor is reading the chart of another patient as Frank walks over. Zek walks in unnoticed.

"Doctor, may I see you?"

"What is it? I'm busy."

"One of the patients is starting to respond."

"Give him another morphine shot."

"What? He's waking up. He even blinked at me."

"It's just a nervous reaction. Now, give him the shot."

"Another shot will kill him."

"Another shot will relax him. He'll get some sleep."

"And die in it. I have done your dirty work before, but I draw the line on this one. If you want him dead, YOU do it."

The doctor notices Zek. Frank notices and turns.

"Can I help you, Sergeant?" asks the doctor.

"I came to see Private Hockenberry."

"He's all yours. He's no good to me. Use the medicine room."

Frank walks away as Zek follows him and closes the door behind him. Frank has his back towards Zek.

"Welcome to my life, Sergeant. You'll be happy to learn I've learned to kill. This time I use a needle instead of a gun."

"I had no idea."

Frank faces Zek.

"And you wonder why I drink so much? I hate it here. I hate the war and what it's made me do. I've lost all of my humanity."

"Did he really have a chance or was it just a nervous reaction?"

"I don't know. I just want to believe he did. Why are you here?"

"To relieve you of this duty, for a while."

"I can't go in the field. No man will trust me. I don't even trust myself anymore."

"You won't be in the field. You'll be working in the hospital."

"Like this one?"

"No, in this one you'll save lives."

"What a change? I'll actually do my job. Lately I feel like the Angel of Death, if there is such a thing. Where will I be sent?"

"A hospital near Da Nang."

"China Beach?"

"You've heard of it?"

"Who hasn't? It's a resort."

"They also have the finest medical staff."

"And they want me? Somebody made a big mistake."

"Our SOG team has been sent to do intell work in-country. There's been heavy shelling. The hospital is in danger. The army has called forces to protect it. They also called the same amount of medics. You're just one of them."

"When do I leave?"

"A bus will come for us at eight-hundred hours. From there you will hop a plane from Saigon. Don't be late."

"How long are we talking about?"

"It's difficult to say. The escalation of troops should shorten our stay. Be ready for at least a week."

"Too bad you can't make it longer. I'd rather not come back here."

"I have no control over that. Be ready at eight."

He starts to walk out and turns.

"One more thing, Doc, no drinking. I need you sober. Why don't you take this chance to start over?"

"Too late. I can't change history."

"You can change you. It's a start. I still believe in you. I know the others have given up but don't count me on that list."

He leaves.

"I wish **I** believed in me."

….

A big bus is by the fence of Camp Barnett. The Bravo men including Johnny McKay are waiting. Taylor looks at his watch.

"Eight-hundred. Where is everyone?"

McKay looks at the bus.

"They'll be here. It's gonna be strange being in a plane. I'm used to flying."

"Enjoy the holiday. I know I will. China and I will have a great time."

"The nurses again?" Ruiz asks.

"Of course. They haven't been loved till they had TAYLOR love. It's the only kind."

"I'm not so bad myself." McKay adds.

"None of us are. Hey, here comes Sarge." Purcell remarks.

"And Doc is behind him." Johnson adds.

"You sure he's such a good idea? He's always drunk." Purcell asks.

"Not this time. Sarge ordered him to be dry on duty."

"What about off-duty?" asks Johnson.

Sarge and Doc approach.

"Looks like we're all here. Ready to do your best?"

"We always do."

"I'm ready for those nurses." Taylor remarks.

"That's all we heard about last night. Taylor, here, thinks he's a God."

"I know I am."

"Well, you won't be there for the nurses. You'll be there to locate and destroy the enemy. Remember that. Let's go."

The men go into the bus, except for Mc Kay and Zek.

"Something on your mind, Mc Kay?"

"Are you sure about Doc?"

"He was a damn good medic. Somewhere underneath that very wet appearance, that medic still exits. Have you lost faith too?"

"My faith doesn't matter. It's his. If one of us gets hurt, he'll be doing it."

Mc Kay and Zek enter the bus.

….

The helicopter lands at the China Beach chopper port.. Mc Kay turns to the men.

"Gentlemen, we have landed. Thank you for flying South Vietnam airways. Enjoy your stay at China Beach. Please fly with us again. You may now depart."

All the men get out and look around. They are in a large hospital complex. Even Hock is impressed.

"Now this is a hospital." Frank remarks.

"Give me some nurses." Taylor remarks.

"Is that all you ever talk about?" Ruiz asks.

"I've heard about the nurses. They are loose." Frank adds.

"They also help patch us up when we get hurt, or have you forgotten?"

Two people approach them. They are Major Lila Garreau and Sergeant Pepper.

"Are you the men from Barnett?" asks Pepper.

"Guilty as charged." answers Zek.

"Welcome to China Beach. I hope your flight went well."

"We could have used some stewardesses. Nothing like sharing the room with the mail. That's the last time I'll believe anyone when they say first class accommodations" Taylor remarks.

"It was all we could find at such short notice. This is Major Lila Garreau. She's in charge of the medical staff. I am in charge of the base. My name is Sergeant Pepper."

"Where's your lonely hearts club band?" Purcell asks.

"If you want this to be a pleasant stay, you won't mention the song. **IT** came after me, not the other way."

"Yes, Sergeant."

"As you may have been told, we have been under attack as of late. It is vital that this hospital stay open to service the wounded in the Chu Lai valley. That is why you're here. You are one of the many SOG teams in the area. Which one is Sergeant Anderson?"

"I am."

"Sergeant Anderson, you will be working with me. I will be showing you to your quarters and then your men will be briefed along with the other teams. I apologize for your quarters at this time. Sergeant, you will be bunking with McKay and the others will have their own dorm room." Garreau says.

"Just like college." comments Purcell.

"Only much smaller. Which one of you is Hockenberry?"

"I am."

"You will come with me. I will introduce you to the hospital staff. You will be bunking with your friends but chances are your schedule will stop you from mingling."

"No loss." Frank says, under his breath.

The others, except for Mc Kay and Zek, shoot him a dirty look.

"Well, let's get you checked in. Gentlemen, please follow me."

All but Hock and Lila walk away.

"Before you go any further, Private, your record has preceded you. If you weren't such a good medic, you wouldn't be here."

"Even here I'm not free of it."

"Your job will be to help the wounded. Try to stay sober."

The two walk on.

….

The group of men enter their small barracks quarters. There are three bunk beds, a small table and not much more. Taylor looks around.

"Reminds me of summer camp." Taylor remarks.

"You went to camp?" Ruiz asks.

"Only in Disney movies. The streets were my camp."

"I think your grandma would have something to say about that." Johnson remarks.

"Leave my grandma out of this, Johnson."

"Where's Doc going to sleep?" Purcell asks.

"Wherever there is space left. Let's unpack."

Zek comes in with Mc Kay.

"I see you men have found home?"

"If you call this closet home?" Taylor remarks.

"Ours isn't much bigger." McKay adds.

"Unpack and meet us outside in five."

Zek and Mc Kay walk out.

"That won't take long." Ruiz remarks.

….

Lila and Frank walk into a busy hospital ward. Several doctors and nurses are working.

"This is where you will be working. You and the other medics will be very busy. I'll introduce you to the head physician. Oh, Dr. Richard?"

A man turns and comes over. He is Dr. Dick Richard.

"Doctor Richard, I've brought another medic. This is Private Francis Hockenberry. I gave you his papers yesterday."

"Well, Private. What do they call you?"

"They call me Doc."

"You and every other medic here. To make things easier, I'll call you Hock. My name is Dr. Dick Richard."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
"My father had a sick sense of humor. Let me introduce you to one of my top nurses. Murphy?"

Colleen Mc Murphy walks up.

"Murphy, this is one of our new medics, Francis Hockenberry."

She shakes his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We need all the help we can get. My name is Colleen but I'm called Murphy."

"I'm called Hock."

"I'll leave you to get acquainted. I showed you where your new quarters are. I'm sure you can find them by yourself. Good day."

She leaves. Hock turns to Dr. Richard.

"She's ice cold."

"She's very professional. That will be all, Colleen."

She walks away.

"Before we start, I've read your record. I don't care why you froze as long as you don't freeze here. These are MY patients and give them your best. I expect it from you."

"And you'll get it."

"I also know you don't follow orders very well. The doctors at your base have told me everything. You don't like them.

"I don't like doctors who kill their patients rather than treat them."

"Yes, I know. And when you go back, you will be brought up on charges."

"I know that. I want to heal not kill."

"And that's what I do, I heal. So, you will obey ALL my orders. This is your second chance. Stay sober. I will not have someone under the influence working on MY patients."

"Yes, Doctor. When do I start?"

"Immediately. This hospital takes care of an orphanage from Da Nang. It's time for their exams and shots. Mc Murphy?"

She walks over.

"Yes, Dr. Richard."

"Bring Hock to the examination room. It's time for the children. They should be arriving soon. Have you handled children before?"

"We took care of an orphanage at Camp Barnett."

"Good. After the exams you can go to your quarters."

"Doctor, I wasn't given the official tour. Where is the mess hall?"

"Murphy will give you the tour. I'm sure the first place you'll find will be Boonie's. They all do."

Colleen and Frank leave and Dr. Richard goes back to work. Frank and Colleen enter a small examination room. A small table stands next to a smaller one with medical charts on them. She starts getting them ready.

"How long have you been here?" Frank asks.

"Too long."

"I take it you weren't asked?"

"I came on my own. Were you?"

"I had the wrong birthday."

"I've heard that one before. How long before you're out?"

"Two months too many. So, what are we doing here?"

"Fighting a war that shouldn't be."

"I meant the children."

She looks out the window.

"We take care of a local orphanage. We're their only medical help. I see the first busload is here."

"First busload?"

"There are so many, we have to do them in shifts. This whole country is full of orphans."

"War does that."

A young girl called Mayling Cheng enters. Colleen turns to her.

"Time to start, Hock."

Colleen puts her on the table and hands him a file.

"Her name is Mayling. It's time for her regular exam and shots."

Frank turns to Mayling and then Colleen.

"Hello, Mayling. I'm going to take care of you. Don't be scared. The other doctor who normally does is busy. Does she speak English?"

"She understands."

He takes out a small stick and turns to the girl.

"Now I want you to open up your mouth and say AAAH!"

"She can't. She's mute, has been since birth. That's why her mother left her. Children with disabilities are the first ones rejected. The next are children of color."

He caresses her face.

"Back home she'd be in a special school learning sign."

"This isn't back home."

"It's a shame. In ten years she could be a real heart breaker."

"She made one mistake, being born here. Those children will never know or have more. All we can do is treat them."

"Can she hear me?"

"Her hearing is fine."

He picks up the stick.

"Then let's begin."

….

A large group of men are waiting to be briefed in the war room. Major Andrews moves before them.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. We have a lot to cover. I'll make it brief. You have all been called here to defend this hospital complex. Right behind me is a map of the area. The Red Cross is the hospital clinic and the x's are the local villages with adjoining roads. Your commanders have been given a smaller version of the map. These blocks are the perimeters of each group. There will be one SOG team and commando group to each block. In addition, there are some local troops that will be used as guides. Use them greatly. They will give you other information critical to monitoring your block. Any questions so far?"

Taylor raises his hand.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"How will we know them?"

"They will know you so don't shoot them by accident. They are your eyes and ears. Next question?"

Zek raises his hand.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"What will the SOG teams be doing?"

"Basically intelligence. If you should run across any traps, try your best to defuse them. If you meet battle, call on your back-up team. Now, here are the maps. Each commander is to get one."

He passes them out and Zek takes his.

"The name of your local is included. Good luck men. We set out at seven-hundred tomorrow. The day is late. Get some rest. You'll need it."

Major Andrews walks away. Zek looks at his packet. Johnson walks up to him.

"Who's our man?" Johnson asks.

"Sergeant Evan Winslow. From this map, our area is closest to the local road. Let's grab some chow and then it's bedtime for you lot. Follow me."

The group walks away. Behind them a solitary Vietnamese man has been listening. He follows.

….

All the men but Zek, Mc Kay and Doc are in their bunks.

"Well, at least the food is better." Purcell remarks.

"Too bad we won't enjoy it. We have army rations." Johnson adds.

"Nothing like lead poisoning to start your day off." Ruiz continues.

"I'm just hoping they won't spray. I hate that stuff." Johnson remarks.

"You don't get any arguments from me on that one." Taylor concludes.

The door opens and Frank enters. The men stop talking and he notices.

"I see it's business as usual. Hello, every one."

"Hey, Doc? Where you been all day?" Taylor asks.

Frank looks at the empty bunk.

"The hospital. This base also takes care of orphans. I take it that's my bunk?"

"How did you guess?" Taylor asks.

"It's the only one free. Figures it would be a top one."

"We got here first."

"Guess I'll get myself situated."

He starts to unpack.

"Hope we won't disturb your beauty sleep. We're setting out early, seven-hundred." Purcell asks.

Frank climbs to the top bunk.

"I'll be out by then. Night."

"Night, Doc."

The men look at each other and shake their heads.

….

The men are in-country standing and waiting cautiously. They are very nervous.

"Man, I wish this guy would show up. We're sitting ducks out here." Purcell remarks.

"He'll be here. When he does, please don't shoot him. We need him."

The bushes move and Taylor puts his gun up as a man comes from the brush. He is wearing camouflage and has a very dirty appearance. He is a true jungle rat by the name of Sergeant Evan Dodge Winslow.

"You can put the gun down. I'm not the enemy."

"Are you Winslow?" Zek asks.

"I prefer the name Dodger. You the SOG team?"

"I'm Sergeant Anderson and these are my men."

"Let's save the introductions till we're safe. We're sitting ducks out here." Dodger remarks.

"At last someone agrees with me." Purcell says.

"You got the map?" Dodger asks.

"Yeah." Zek answers.

"Follow it closely. Your group is the closest to the complex."

"Is that good news?" Ruiz asks.

"Not anymore. Charlie's been very busy around here. I live out here and hear them at night. Barracks remind me too much of civilizations. Let's go."

Dodger leads and the men follow.

….

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Frank and Colleen are tending to patients. Dr. Richard notices and sees a bond forming. He also notices Frank is very professional and his is pleased.

….

Back at the bush the men are patrolling. They are silent. Communication is done by hand movements only. They come up to a paved road and stop. Dodger points to a trap before them.

"Where does that path lead?" Zek asks.

"The beach. We closed it when the shelling began. Looks like somebody's been busy. I'll disarm it." Dodger says.

"No, I will. It's one of my specialties." Ruiz replies.

Ruiz steps forward and walks while Dodger looks around cautiously.

"You look worried?" Johnson asks.

"They've never been so close before. It's like someone knew we closed off the beach." Dodger answers.

"It's not the first time there's been a spy."

Ruiz stands up.

"This one is done. We better look closer."

"Where do these guys come from?" Purcell asks.

"Don't know. We suspect there's a large tunnel complex around here. They disappear as fast as they appear. We haven't found the entrances."

"That's one more thing to look for."

"Let's move on."

….

Frank is at Boonie's sitting at a table, slowly enjoying his beer. He sees the men, minus Zek and Mc kay walking to the local bar. Lila is also approaching as K.C. Kolowski comes out from a local church where she is living and the local working girl. Taylor sees her and is pleased.

"Take a look at her. Now SHE is heaven." Taylor says, grabbing Johnson's arm.

"Who is she?" Johnson asks.

Lila walks up to them.

"Her name is K.C.. She's our local businesswoman."

"I'd love to do business with her." Taylor remarks.

"Don't waste your time. She goes for men with more stripes than you."

"Forget it, Taylor. She's above us." Johnson says.

"A few minutes with me and she'll be our best friend. Will you excuse me?" Taylor remarks.

He walks over as Lila walks away. Taylor goes to K.C..

"Well, hello Angel. Aren't you a bit of heaven?"

"Heaven you'll never get. What's your name, Sergeant?"

"Marcus Taylor to your assistance."

"I don't need your help, Sgt. Taylor. You'll need more stripes than that to get my attention. If you'll excuse me."

She walks on as the other men walk up to Taylor.

"Looks like you struck out. Maybe you'll have better luck with the nurses." Johnson remarks.

"After he gets a better routine. She saw you coming a mile away." Purcell adds.

"And I suppose you could be better?"

"Give me time. I will. For now, I'm thirsty."

The men walk up to the open-air bar. Corporal Boonie Lanier is tending bar. Frank sees them and waves.

"Why did I know he'd beat us to it?" Johnson remarks.

"He wasn't in the bush." Ruiz answers.

"You the guys from Barnett?" Boonie asks.

"Guilty as charged." Johnson answers.

"You can call me Boonie. What can I get you?"

"A round of beers. It's on me." Purcell says.

"I don't care who pays as long as someone does."

Colleen walks up. The men, except for Frank, notice her.

"Give me something to take away the pain." Colleen says.

K.C. approaches.

"And who's this pretty lady here?" Purcell asks.

"Her name is Colleen Mc Murphy. We work together." Frank answers.

"Are these your guys, Doc?"

"They came with me."

"Colleen, could we interest you in a drink? A nice cool beer would go great right now." Purcell asks.

"Give me a shot." Colleen says.

"A shot? Ladies don't drink shots." Ruiz comments.

"This one does."

"You look so defenseless."

"I could drink you all under the table."

"Now that I would like to see." Purcell remarks.

"Set them up, Boonie."

"No contests unless someone pays."

K.C. walks up.

"I'll pay." K.C. says.

"Your money."

"Let's make a wager first. I bet five dollars each we win."

"Ten dollars, and my money is on Murphy." Frank says.

"So is mine." K.C. adds.

"Do you know something we don't?" Johnson asks.

"I have a feeling." Frank says.

"Well, let's start the contest boys."

K.C. walks up to Frank.

"Care if I join you? This I'd like to see." K.C. asks.

"Be my guest. Can I get you something to drink?" Frank asks..

"Why thank you? I wouldn't mind at all. Boonie, my usual."

"You won't join us, Doc?" Johnson asks.

"Not today. Like the lady I'd rather enjoy my drinks and watch."

"Let the contest begin."

Time has passed. Colleen is still standing. The Barnett men are stumbling. The drinks in front of Frank and K.C. have increased. All are silent as Boonie puts out another round.

"Drink up, gentlemen." Boonie says.

All reach for their drinks as Ruiz passes out.

"One down, three to go." Frank says.

The remaining four take their drinks.

"One more round?"

Johnson waves his hand.

"Not for me."

"Or me. I admit defeat." Purcell adds.

"Guess that leaves me. Pour it on, Boonie." Taylor remarks.

Boonie does another round. Colleen and Taylor take their shots. A moment later, Taylor passes out as Johnson grabs him.

"You're the winner, Murphy. Purcell, let's get the guys back before Sarge sees us."

Purcell and Johnson pick up Ruiz and Taylor and leave. K.C. walks up to Colleen.

"You okay, Colleen?" K.C. asks.

"Just fine.".

"Need me to bring you home?"

"I can stand by myself. Join me for a beer."

"I think you've had enough for tonight."

Frank walks up.

"K.C. is right. Maybe you should return with her."

"Nonsense, Doc. I feel fine. Join me for a beer. It's on me."

"That's what we're afraid of. It just might be on you, literally."

"Go home, Murphy." Boonie orders.

"Absolutely not! One more round of drinks for my friends."

"Not for me. I have plans for tonight. Doc, you see she gets home in one piece. I'm counting on you as a medical man."

"I will.".

"Night, Colleen, take care."

K.C. walks away as Colleen turns to Boonie.

"Two beers, Boonie."

Frank shakes his head NO.

…..

The Barnett men are in country moving slowly when they meet Dodger again. The Barnett men are green and he notices.

"What happened to you?" Dodger asks.

"We had a drinking contest."

"And lost." Purcell answers.

"With who?"

"Your nurse Murphy." Ruiz answers.

"You should have known better. She's part fish."

"Now you tell us." Purcell says.

"What about Doc?" Zek asks.

"He sat and watched." Ruiz answers.

"He even bet against us. We owe him forty American dollars." Taylor answers.

"What a time for him to straighten up?"

"I wouldn't say that. He didn't report home last night."

"I wouldn't worry. He won't go far." Johnson says.

Zek turns to Dodger.

"What happened last night?"

"Charlie's been busy. They were laying more traps and land mines. There are some by the road. I suggest we start there. We have a lot of vehicle traffic."

"Then let's go."

….

Frank and Colleen are collapsed on her bed. Both are fully clothed. They obviously collapsed before anything happened. Lila enters and is shocked.

"What on earth? Colleen, you get up this instant!"

Colleen opens up her eyes. There is pain in her head from the drinking.

"Lila? What time is it?"

"Too late for you."

She sits up painfully.

"Please, don't yell."

"I come to see you and find you in bed with this lowlife private."

She looks at Frank, who is still asleep.

"He's dressed?"

"Thank God!"

"Darn. He was cute."

"I shall speak to his sergeant immediately."

"Later, I have a headache."

She lays back down.

….

The men are in country patrolling the road. Ruiz points to the ground.

"That looks recently disturbed. I'll go check."

He walks over and cautiously wipes the dirt off. It is a mine. He turns to Zek.

"We got a problem, Sarge. This road must be full of mines."

"Then we close it."

"I'll get this mine."

"You men scout around. This road must remain closed till we finish."

Zek hears a noise and turns. It is the school bus.

"It's the kids from the orphanage." Purcell says.

"I'll stop the bus."

He stands in the middle of the road and waves his arms to stop. The bus is still far away and can't hear him scream. It continues on until it hits a mine and blows up.

"Oh my God!"

He and the men run over to the bus. Zek opens the door with his gun and goes in as the men wait outside. He comes out with a disturbed look on his face.

"Dodger, call Mc Kay and get a chopper here. We can't chance road traffic. Some are still alive."

"Got ya."

Dodger opens up the radio.

"You men come with me. Let's get these kids out before the bus blows."

The Barnett men enter the bus.

….

Lila is in Colleen's room over her.

"Colleen Mc Murphy, get up, right now! That's an order."

Frank stirs.

"You too, Private!"

Frank opens up his eyes.

"You two are in big trouble."

Sergeant Pepper runs in.

"Lila, there's been an accident. We need all medical personnel, now!"

"What kind of accident?"

"What happened here?"

"Sin, Sergeant. Answer the question."

"The school bus ran over a land mine in the road. The children are being brought in. You two are needed in surgery."

"Well, get up. You heard the man."

Lila starts to leave and turns.

"This isn't over, private. Your sergeant will hear about this."

Lila and Sgt. Pepper leave and Colleen and Frank get up. She holds her head.

"Oh my head."

"Your head?"

"What was I thinking?"

"You weren't. Let's go to surgery."

"I feel sick."

"No time. Let's go."

….

There is plenty of activity in surgery. Children are on hospital carts and are being hauled in. Everyone is overwhelmed. K.C. has run in and is standing near one child holding his hand. She is being the protective mother. Zek comes in as Frank runs out, followed by Dr. Richard. His uniform is covered with the blood of the children. Frank turns to Dr. Richard.

"What do I do?" Frank asks.

"Start bringing them into surgery."

He grabs a first cart.

"No, not that one. Just give me the ones who will survive."

"What? This one has severe injuries."

"They all do. Just give me the less injured ones. Don't look so surprised. The more we save the better. At least they won't all die. Now bring them in, private."

Frank looks at Zek. This is a repeat performance of Camp Barnett. The rest of the men come in. They are also covered in blood.

"And get all non-essential personnel out of here. That means you, Sergeant."

"We want to help." Zek says.

"Well, you can't. Now please let us do our job."

"They can stay with the patients and calm them down."

"Half of these patients will die."

"Then let them talk to someone while they wait to go. These children are scared. Give them a friendly face." K.C. begs.

Dr. Richard looks at all their faces.

"All right. Now wheel them in, Hock."

"Which ones do we get?" Zek asks.

Frank looks at Zek.

"The ones I leave behind. We'll get to them as soon as we can."

He grabs a cart and enters surgery. Taylor walks up to Zek.

"He's gonna let them die." Taylor says.

"We do the same in the bush. It's just a different war. You have your orders. Do it."

Zek walks over to a child in a cart. She is bleeding from her feet down and is in a lot of pain. He gently holds her hand.

"Hi there. My name is Zek. I'm going to stay with you till the doctors see you. How do you feel?"

"My feet hurt."

Zek looks at her feet. They are blown off.

"Your feet are just fine. The doctors will fix them real soon. Why, pretty soon you'll be up and running again. Do you like to run?"

"Yes. My feet really hurt."

K.C. watches from a distance. She is taken by his gentleness.

"It's called phantom feeling. I've seen it before."

"What do I say? Do you want to hear a poem?"

The child nods YES.

"When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high. And don't be afraid of the dark."

Johnson recognizes the song and comes behind Zek.

"At the end of the storm is a golden sky. And the sweet silver song of a lark." Johnson continues.

"Walk on through the wind. Walk on through the rain, though your dreams may toss and blow." Zek continues.

Ruiz comes by.

"Walk on. Walk on with hope in your heart. And you'll never walk alone." Ruiz concludes.

The child closes her eyes and passes on. Zek is crying.

"You'll never walk alone."

He lets go of her hand and Taylor comes over.

"That was a beautiful poem, Sarge." Taylor says.

"It's a song, Taylor."

Zek still looks at the dead child as K.C. has moved to another child.

"You want us to sing to them?" Taylor asks.

"I want you to do whatever you have to."

He moves to another child. Each man does also. Time passes and the carts slowly disappear. Some have gone to surgery and some to the morgue. There are only two carts left. K.C. and Zek tend to the children. They, too, have passed and are only waiting for transport. Frank comes out for another cart and sees them.

"There's no need to rush. These are gone." Zek says.

"Where are the guys?" Frank asks.

"They left some time ago."

Zek leaves. He is visibly upset. K.C. looks at Frank.

"We did what we could. There were just too many. You have to believe me."

"I do, private. I know this war. It doesn't care who it kills."

She leaves as Frank looks at the two carts.

….

Zek sees a church and stops outside to look at the cross. He speaks as K.C. comes up behind him.

"God, why did you let this happen? They were innocent children. I can understand it happening to us. We kill Charlie. He kills us. It's the nature of war. But why these children? They had their whole lives ahead of them. Why take it away?"

Zek is crying as K.C. walks up.

"It's always sad to see the death of innocents, Sergeant Anderson."

Zek sees her and wipes his eyes.

"You know my name?"

"I make it a point to know the name of every man who doesn't try to make a pass at me. Of the new troops under your command, only three haven't tried; Marvin Johnson, Doc Hock and you. I figure it's one of three reasons. One, you like boys. Two, you're shy. Or three, you're a nice guy. I vote for three on you. Am I right?"

"I guess so."

"I'm K.C.. Call me Karen."

"My name is Zek."

"Well, Zek, it seems you're by my house. I live in this church. Would you like a drink?"

"I don't think so, ma'am. I'm committed to someone in the states.".

"I'm not asking to go to bed with you. I just want to give you a drink. You look like you need to talk. You and your men have had a bad day today. Sometimes talking helps. What do you say, Zek? Follow me."

He does and they enter the church. The church has been transformed into comfortable living quarters. A large bed, table and some chairs are in the middle. On the wall are large, beautiful oriental vases. Various little statues of Buddha are by them. Zek looks around impressed.

"This is nice. You did a good job.".

"I try."

"Those are beautiful vases."

"I love oriental wares. I had them especially flown in."

"You have everything a person could need."

"It gets better."

She opens up a curtain to reveal a large bathtub with feet. She opens up the water and goes to the cabinet.

"This is my prize. I couldn't live without my tub. Everyone here showers but I prefer baths. Which reminds me? Get out of your clothes. It's time you wash off the smell of death. Are you a bar or bubble bath man?"

"I never thought about it."

"Never you mind. They're in the cabinet. Take your choice. Get yourself cleaned up."

"I can't. I have to put these clothes back on after. I would rather not.".

"I'll go see Pepper for a change of clothes. You can sign for it tomorrow. After today he'll understand. Well, get in. I'll be back."

She leaves as Zek starts taking off his clothes.

….

Dr. Richard stands in the morgue quietly among the dead as Frank enters with another cart. Frank is surprised. Dr. Richard looks at the carts.

"Hello, Hock."

"I didn't expect to find you here."

"I came to show my respects. There are so many. There's something I need to say to you. You have the healing gift. I saw it in surgery. You also know which ones to save. It's not an easy decision. When you get back home, you should become a doctor."

"When I get back? I'm not even thinking that far ahead."

Dr. Richard walks over and uncovers the body. It is the mute orphan. He strokes her hair gently.

"I heard from the grapevine she had a crush on me."

"That's why she gave me a trouble. She wanted someone else."

"How many are left?"

"Six made it. But some won't last the night."

"At least we gave them a few hours more. What are you doing here, Hock?"

"I had the wrong birth date. And you?"

"I wanted to help. I put my practice on hold till I came back."

"What did you do?"

"Ob-gyne. I delivered babies. They say the mother has a special feeling when she first sees her child. That's not true. The doctor does. Every time I brought a new life into the world, I felt so proud, just like I'm the one who made it possible."

He holds the girl's cold hand.

"I love life, Hock."

"Too bad other doctors don't agree with you."

"You mean the one at Barnett? Chances are he didn't come here feeling that way. The war did it to him. I bet that if you were to talk to him alone, you'd find you two have a lot in common. When you get back, promise me you will." HOCKENBERRY

"I promise."

Dr. Richard covers the girl's face again.

"Will you need me anymore?" Frank asks.

"Not tonight. Do yourself a favor. Go wash up and get death off you. You'll feel better afterwards."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying a little while longer. My patients want to speak to me."

Frank leaves and Dr. Richard continues looking around the room.

….

K.C. comes back with a change of clothes and a couple bowls of rice. Zek is in the tub having a bubble bath. She is surprised.

"A bubble bath? You looked like the soap bar kind. I've got your new clothes. You can sign for them tomorrow. I also brought us dinner. It's not much, just a few bowls of rice. The drinks I have. Is scotch okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, K.C.."

"Call me Karen."

"Call me Zek."

She pours a drink for her and sits down.

"You wanted to talk? So talk? You must have a lot of questions."

"I do have a few. As I was sitting here I wondered about you. Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean in Nam."

"I left the mainland in a hurry. I couldn't wait to leave. It was bad news."

"What happened?"

"After my mother died, my father took a new wife, me."

"I'm sorry.".

"I waited till I was old enough, grabbed my baby sister and left."

"But why Nam?"

"I love oriental goods. I work with the import business. But, since there is a war on, business is slow. So, a girl has to earn a living. And you?"

"The army is my home. I didn't know my folks. I was one of the kids on the bus."

"That's why you took it so hard. Are you married?"

"Divorced. My daughter lives with her stepfather. She doesn't need me anymore."

"What about your special friend?"

"She's a doctor, the head kind."

"A shrink? You did well, Zek. How does he feel about you staying here?"

"I met her at Barnett. She understands."

"You were lucky. Most women wouldn't."

"I'm also something else.".

"What?"

"Turning into a prune. It's time to get out of this tub."

"Go ahead."

"You're here."

"You haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

"I prefer to remember us only as friends."

"Okay, you win."

She gets up and grabs a beautiful silk oriental robe and puts it in front of him, inside towards him. He admires it.

"It's beautiful."

"I had it flown in from Tokyo. Stand up and put it on."

"It's silk and I'm wet.".

"I'll give you a towel first. Get up. Don't worry. This robe will hide you."

He does and she hands him a towel. He dries himself and puts on the robe and closes it.

"This is really nice.".

"It's mine. I won't tell anyone you're wearing a woman's robe. Go grab your rice. The bar is all yours."

"What about you?"

"It's my turn to bathe."

She starts to empty the tub.

"And like you, I love bubble bath."

He grabs some rice, makes himself a drink and sits down. He is very embarrassed and she notices.

"What now, Zek?"

"I'd feel much better in my own clothes. This robe is nice but it's for a woman. Is there someplace I can change?"

"The bathroom is to your left."

He grabs his clothes and exits. She starts preparing her bath. He comes back as the water comes up.

"Nothing like a hot bath to wash the dirt off."

She starts to undress.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my clothes off. I bathe naked. Don't you? You really are old-fashioned?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, that's very sweet. All right, you turn around and I'll undress and get in."

"I appreciate that ma'am."

"Well, turn around."

He does as she undresses and gets in and arranges the bubbles to cover her.

"You can turn around now. I'm fully covered."

He does and sits down and continues eating and drinking.

"Tell me what's on your mind." K.C. asks.

"It's military."

"I live on a base. There isn't anything you can say I wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Bore me."

"I think that those land mines were meant for my men. I mean to say all the new men that came. Before we showed up, the attacks were small. When we arrived, they came closer and became more concentrated."

"So?"

"The people who set those mines knew we were coming. There are informants in the hospital complex."

"That is not news. We all knew that. We just didn't know who. One things for sure, they're long gone by now."

Zek smiles and stands.

"Karen, you are wonderful!"

"Compliments, and we haven't done anything yet?"

"It's what you said. Those informants are now gone. The SOG teams were brought in for ground intelligence but there's so much we can do. We need your help. You live here. This base employs nationals. Have you noticed any missing lately?"

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it. This base is always busy. There are nationals everywhere."

Zek approaches the tub.

"Do me a favor? Think about it and tell me as soon as you can. In the meantime, I'll go see Major Andrews. Maybe this can help."

"Andrews is a smart man. He's already thought about it."

"How would you know?"

"He and I have business dealings, and I don't mean vases. How do you think I get the robe?"

Zek is put back.

"Go to him, Zek. I'll think about what you asked."

He goes to the door and turns back.

"Before I go, there's something I need to say. If this were the regular world, we could be good friends? I'd like it if we were in this world."

"Same here, Zek."

He leaves and closes the door. She looks out.

"Why is it all the good ones are already taken?"

She sinks deeper into the tub.

….

Frank is walking to the showers with his soap and towels. He sees Colleen leaning against a wall. She is still in her bloody work clothes. He walks up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asks.

"I needed some air. I felt like I was drowning."

"It's a popular feeling tonight."

"Where are you headed?"

"The showers."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. You shower tonight and the bugs will eat you alive."

"Where can I go?"

"I have a shower in my quarters. No bugs will get you. You're welcome to it. Come on."

They walk off and enter her rooms. He looks around.

"Nice place, quaint."

"Crowded. I love it when my roommate isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"Off base. The bed is all mine. Well, go on. The shower is in front of you."

He opens up the door, undresses and goes in. He turns on the water and starts washing his hair and washes the soap out. Meanwhile, she has joined him. He is surprised when he turns and sees her.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asks.

"I need a shower too. Hand me the shampoo."

He tries, and because it is wet, it falls to the floor of the shower. Both bend down to get it and their eyes meet. There is a moment of sexual tension. They both get up and stare into each other's soul. Within a few moments they are kissing. The action is full of anger. They leave the water running.

….

Lila is with Major Andrews in his office.. She is very upset. He is very annoyed with her.

"I tell you, Major Andrews, something has to be done with Private Hockenberry. He is ruining the morality of one of my nurses."

"Major, the morality of that particular nurse was ruined long ago. Everyone's morality changed when they came to Nam. You seem to be the only one NOT affected."

"How dare you speak to me that way? You should talk. K.C. is a friend of yours."

"She is none of your business."

"I'm sure your WIFE would mind."

Zek comes in.

"Excuse me, Major Andrews? You got a minute?" Zek asks.

"Sergeant Anderson, just the man I want to see. I need to speak to you about the conduct of your man, Hockenberry."

"What has he done now?"

"I found him in my nurse's bed. They both were passed out drunk. You have to do something about this immediately!"

"Major, my men are adults. I do not make it a habit of telling them when to keep their pants on. Are you free, or is this a bad time?"

Major Andrews is relieved.

"No. Please go on. You may go, Major."

"No, let her stay. She can help."

"Help how?"

"Major I was just with Karen."

"K.C.?"

"So much for morality?"

"We were just talking."

"What were you talking about?" Andrews asks.

"I mentioned a theory I had about the recent attacks on this base. I believe they escalated when the troops escalated. There is an informant on this base. He told his people and the attacks became even stronger."

"That's old news. Tell me something new."

"That's when Karen said they would be long gone by now. That's when it hit me. I asked Karen to think if anyone was missing and she said she would try. I think everyone on this base should. Surely, someone has noticed missing personnel. You could ask your military staff. The Major could ask her medical staff. You then tell us and we'll go find them. This could be over very soon."

"I see your point. And I agree. Lila, do as he says and report any results to me. That was good thinking, Anderson."

"I didn't think it. Karen did."

"You're dismissed, Major." Andrews tells Lila.

Lila leaves in a huff. Zek looks at Andrews's wedding ring.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Karen let on you two had a connection. I see a wedding ring on your hand. Karen is a special person. She took me in and made me feel better after the bus and she did it just letting me talk. Don't hurt her."

"My wife?"

"Karen. My men will be waiting for our new orders. Night, Major."

He leaves as Andrews looks at his hand.

….

McKay waits patiently as he sees the Barnett men minus Zek and Frank approach his chopper. He looks at his watch.

"You were almost late." McKay says.

"We're here. That's all that counts. You look rested." Taylor answers.

"I have a quiet roommate."

"What do you do around here, Mc Kay? That is when we're in the field?" Ruiz asks.

"What I do best, I fly people around."

"You got it made. Sarge is your roommate." Johnson comments.

"I'm not complaining. Especially when he comes in smelling real nice, like he did last night. And that wasn't army soap."

Zek walks up.

"Guess we're all ready to go?" McKay says.

"Guess so. My meeting with Andrews didn't give me much."

K.C. runs up waving her hand.

"Zek, wait!"

Taylor looks at Johnson.

"Zek?" Johnson comments.

She reaches them..

"I wanted to reach you before you left. After you left last night I did some thinking.

"What did you find, Karen?" Zek asks.

"Karen?" Ruiz comments.

"There is one man missing. He worked with Boonie. I asked Boonie where he went and he said he just disappeared. His name is Hai, but we call him Little Joe. He has this thing for Bonanza."

She hands him the picture.

"This is his picture. It was taken last Christmas. That's him."

"How will we find him?" Zek asks.

"Dodger will know."

Zek takes the picture.

"Thank you, Karen."

"Promise me something. If Hai is behind this, get the bastard."

"That's one promise I will keep."

"And so will we, ma'am." Johnson adds.

Zek looks at the men and then Mc Kay.

"We're ready."

"Let's lock and load." McKay adds.

The men get on the chopper and the blades start. It lifts off.

"Sarge, how'd you get so friendly with the lady? We never got to first base." Taylor asks.

"What's your secret?" Ruiz asks.

"I treated her as an equal. Works with you."

….

Frank enters the hospital ward and approaches a bed. He touches one of the children and hangs his head. The child has died. Colleen sees him as Dr. Richard walks in and approaches the same bed.

"I wouldn't rush. She's gone. We lost two before you came. That leaves only three."

"And how are they?"

"Not good. What do you want me to do?"

Dr. Richard looks straight at him.

"I want you to fight for them. I am NOT losing any more children."

"Yes, Dr. Richard."

K.C. comes in and Dr. Richard turns and sees her.

"K.C., what are you doing here?"

"I had some time. I wanted to sit with the children. They could use a friendly face. Where are they?"

"There's three by the wall."

"Just three? I thought there were more."

"We lost three this morning." Frank says.

Dr. Richard turns to Frank.

"What's wrong with you, Hock? Get the lady a chair so she can sit."

"Yes sir." Frank says, smiling.

He leaves.

….

The Barnett men are waiting in country as Dodger comes up.

"Good morning."

"Is it?" Dodger asks.

"Anything happen last night?"

"It was very quiet. They're laying low. How about you?"

Zek gives him the picture.

"K.C. came up with someone. She called him Little Joe."

"Hai?"

"Can you find him?"

"His vill is in our perimeter. Just follow me."

"Is it friendly?"

"As friendly as any poisonous snake can be."

The men move on. Time passes and they come across the outskirts of a village and hide in the reeds. Two men come out from a hut. It is Hai and a VC official.

"There's your man."

"Who's he with?" Taylor asks.

"A friend of the local devil. He's Charlie."

The official opens his purse and gives Hai some money.

"And there's his forty gold pieces." Johnson remarks.

"We've got enough. Let me take him out. My fingers are starting to itch." Taylor says.

"Not yet. Let's follow them." Zek adds.

The two men walk on away from the village and disappear.

"Where'd they go?" Purcell asks.

"Probably some tunnel." Taylor adds.

The men reappear and look around. They start to run.

"GO!" Zek orders.

The Barnett men start to follow as the two informants hit a booby trap and it blows up. The Barnett men walk over. The two men are lying on the ground dead. Ruiz examines the site.

"It's one of theirs." Ruiz says.

"Now I call that justice." Taylor adds.

"Yeah, but where did they go when they disappeared?" Johnson asks.

"There has to be a tunnel entrance here, somewhere." Dodger answers.

"I thought you knew the area?" Zek asks.

"Sometimes the eyes play tricks on you and you miss things."

"And sometimes you just need different eyes." Johnson adds.

"Well, let's start looking." Zek orders.

The Barnett men begin looking when Johnson sees something.

"Sarge?"

"Yes, Johnson?"

"Since when does grass shoot off a reflection?"

"When it's not grass. Where do you see it?"

"By that bush."

"I see it." Ruiz adds.

Ruiz goes over and carefully moves the grass to reveal a metal door. He looks up and smiles. The others walk over.

"Get me a long stick."

Taylor looks around and finds some bamboo and breaks some off.

"Will this do?"

"It will do just fine."

He puts the stick in the latch.

"Last thing we need is a trap."

He opens it and looks in.

"There's no trap. It looks pretty deep. I'll go in."

"No, I will. This one is mine. Give me some smoke first." Dodger says.

Taylor gives him a can.

"Merry Christmas."

"We'll drop the smoke and each of you take a direction. There has to be more entrances."

Dodger opens the can and drops the smoke as the men watch in every direction. Smoke appears before them.

"Memorize those locations. We have homework to do." Dodger says.

Dodger loses his gear and goes in. Moments later he comes up.

"As I suspected, there's a whole net work out there."

"Then let's go in and bomb it."

"Not so fast. The tunnels all have one major direction. They all head to the hospital complex. If my guess is right, they're probably underneath it. They knew what they were doing."

"This has to be done in stages or we'll succeed where Charlie failed." Zek adds.

"What do we do?" Ruiz asks.

"Call it in, Ru. It's time the SOG teams had a meeting. In the meantime, let's mark where we saw the smoke."

….

K.C. is in the hospital ward and quietly waits by a bed of one of the children. Colleen comes by.

"How's she doing?" Colleen asks.

"She's finally asleep."

"How are you doing?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're not acting like yourself. Everyone is seeing a softer side of you."

"They were children. Why should they suffer because of the stupidity of adults?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sergeant Anderson?"

"What if it does? That's my business."

Lila and Sergeant Pepper come in as Dr. Richard sees them.

"Sgt., what are you doing here?" Dr. Richard asks.

"I've come with a warning. The SOG teams, led by your men, Hockenberry, have found the tunnel complex. HOCKENBERRY

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Frank asks.

"They all lead to this complex. There's no way to know how deep they go. There's going to be a series of bombings. Some will affect the hospital."

"What can we do?" Dr. Richard asks.

"Tie down everything, including patients." Lila answers.

"I've got some people out here to help." Pepper adds.

"It will be that close?"

"If they're not careful, they could collapse the entire foundation. I should be with them." Frank says.

"Absolutely not, private. Your place is with these patients." Dr. Richard orders.

"Those are my men. I'm trained for this."

"You are staying here. Now do as Sergeant Pepper says and grab a patient. When will we do be doing this?"

"As soon as everyone is secured." Lila answers.

"Please hurry. I'll send in the volunteers."

Sergeant Pepper leaves. Lila looks at K.C..

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting some very scared patients. Isn't it time you took one? There's two more children. Grab one."

….

The Barnett men along with Dodger are waiting in country. Explosives are being heard in the distance. Taylor is getting very anxious and Zek notices.

"Something wrong, Taylor?"

"I just want to kick some ass."

"Me too, Sarge." Purcell adds.

"It's for the kids." Ruiz continues.

"You'll all get your chance. We have to be careful."

A voice comes over the radio and Ruiz grabs it and listens. He puts the radio down and turns to the group.

"We're on. Let's party."

"Well, Taylor, would you like to do the honors?"

"You bet I will."

Dodger gives him the trigger box.

"Do it for the bus." Dodger says.

Taylor presses the button. The men hold their ears. The sound is very loud and the earth shakes under their feet. It takes a few minutes for the dust to settle. The men remove their hands.

"How did that feel, Taylor?" Zek asks.

"Like a million bucks."

"Let's go check the damage." Dodger orders.

"And then the hospital." Zek continues.

….

It is night. Frank is walking and stops at Colleen's door. He knocks and she opens it.

"Doc? What are you doing here?"

"Colleen, I just got my orders. We're leaving tomorrow. I just came to say good-bye."

"So soon?"

"We're needed elsewhere and I have charges to answer too. I also came to say that I'm sorry for my behavior last night. It wasn't my intention to start anything between us. It just won't work between us. We're too much alike, and not in a good way. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean it."

Colleen stands quietly listening. She is angry.

"You really believe in getting to the point."

"I wanted to be honest with you. It's the right thing to do."

"Well, you were honest. Thank you. Now, you can leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

She closes the door in his face.

"That went well?"

He turns and starts walking when he meets Zek.

"Sarge?"

"Hockenberry. What have you been up too?"

"Saying my good-byes."

"How did it go?"

"You don't want to know. And you?"

"I'm about to do the same thing."

"I hope you have better luck."

"Doc, you do remember you're up for charges when you get back?"

"I know."

"Are you prepared?"

"Yes. After seeing the results of the bus I understand what that doctor meant. I'll be sure to say that."

"And I'll back you up."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, I must be going. See you in the morning."

The men part and Zek approaches the church door. He takes a deep breath and knocks. K.C. answers. She is newly bathed and wearing her silk robe. She is very beautiful.

"Hello, Zek."

"Karen?"

"Do what do I owe this visit? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't. I've come to say good-bye. My men and I are leaving tomorrow. I wanted to thank you for your help in finding the informant."

"I did it for the kids."

"On a personal note, I'd like to thank you for taking a sole soldier in after he's had a bad day. It meant a lot to me."

"Enough to let you come in?"

"No, ma'am."

"Maybe I can change your mind?"

She drops her robe. Zek looks at the ground.

"Karen, please put that back on."

She does.

"I'm losing my touch. More men like you I'd be out of business."

He looks up.

"I want to remember you as a friend. I meant what I said. You're a beautiful woman inside. I want to remember you that way."

"You're a wonderful man. Jenny is a lucky woman. Keep in touch."

"Yes, ma'am, I will. You're not a lady I want to forget. Take care and stay safe."

"You too. I want you to go back to your lady alive and in one piece."

The two hug and part.

"See you later, friend. This isn't the end."

He walks away. K.C. holds the door open for a moment.

"Yes it is, Zek. You'll be the one that got away."

She closes the door. Zek continues walking as he meets Major Andrews. Andrews is walking to the church holding a bottle of wine. The two men pass and greet.

"Sergeant?"

"Major?"

Major Andrews keeps walking. Zek stops and turns to see him enter the church. He lowers his head, turns and walks in the opposite direction.

….

Frank and Colleen are sitting at the bar. It is the present day. They are very quiet. This screenplay has been their conversation. **SOME OF THIS INFORMATION IS TAKEN FROM THE HUBBARD STREET SERIES AND SOME FROM THE LAST SHOWS OF CHINA BEACH.**

"It's hard to believe it happened. Those innocent lives were lost for nothing."

"We lost our innocents too. What ever happened to your people?"

"Ruiz became a famous restaurateur. He has a chain in Manhattan. Johnson is in city politics. Purcell entered advertising and did well, till he died some time back. Taylor became a vice detective in Detroit. He even wrote books. He's up there with Anne Rice and Stephen King."

"I think I've read some."

"And Zek? He was the one who pulled me off the street and cleaned me up. We became good friends. He's the godfather of my children."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"He passed away after 9-11. His heart gave out. We lost two men in New York. We met there to open one of Ru's places. That was September 10th. The next day we all volunteered at ground zero. Taylor, being a cop, ran in to get some people out. He never made it. The tower collapsed on him. He was a good man. They were all good men. What about you?"

"Dr. Richard went back into private practice. Pepper and Lila made the army their life and retired with a fat pension. Boonie lost a leg. He married. K.C. went into the import business and is now a wealthy businesswoman. She also has a daughter. During the fall of Saigon, she sent her to Boonie who ended up raising her. Dodger lives in a trailer park."

"No one died?"

"The remaining of the children died. Two days after you left the last one went. K.C., Richard and I were by the bed. We all held each other and cried."

"I thought they would have a chance."

"They were dead when they came in. It was better that they go."

"At least they're with the Angels." Frank adds.

"Do you believe in Angels?"

"You'd be surprised. At least no one was hurt when it came to us." Frank says, smiling.

Colleen starts to leave.

"That's where you're wrong. But, I had it taken care of. Andrew was not your first son."

She starts to walk away as he grabs her arm.

"Colleen, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to find you but you were given an early out after some scandal. I tried to find you here but you disappeared."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It was over thirty years ago. Forget about it. The world has."

Frank's phone rings.

"Answer your phone?"

He pulls out his phone and answers it as she waits.

"Hello?...Oh, hi honey...No, you're not disturbing me. I was just having a drink with a friend. Why did you call?...I miss you too. How are the girls?...Tell them I love them and I'll see them soon. What's Andrew up too?...Are you kidding. I never miss his shows. I'm very proud of him."

Colleen walks away and he doesn't notice.

"I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

He closes his phone and looks around to see her by the door. She is waiting for someone. He then looks at his phone again.

"You're right, Colleen. It should be forgotten."

He puts his phone in his pocket and leaves the bar. Another man walks in. He resembles Frank, but a much younger version. He approaches Colleen. She turns and sees him and smiles.

"You finally got here, Frank."

" Sorry I was late, mom. Did I miss anything?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's go."

She puts down her drink and they both leave.

….

 **THE GREAT DINOSAUR EXTINCTION**

TOUR OF DUTY/PRE FATHER JOHN WALKER

 **This is to introduce the character of Father John Walker who will be in Rebirth.** L.T. Myron Goldman is standing by two men. They are SGT. Lionel Taylor and Private John Walker. Zek enters and L.T. notices him.

"You wanted me, Myron?"

"Yes. I've got your next mission. These men will be going with you. This is Sgt. Lionel Taylor and his medic Private John Walker. They're on loan since we're short-handed. Men, this is my best man Sgt. Zek Anderson."

They all salute.

"What is the mission?"

"We're blowing up another gas station."

"We've been doing a lot of those lately."

"And for once we're slowing Charlie down. They're pretty ticked with us."

"Where's this one?"

"A few miles upriver."

"Sounds simple enough. Who do I use?"

"Taylor and Ruiz."

"Taylor? Two Sgt. Taylors? Excuse me but there's no difference between the two men. They're both black."

"I've thought of that. You guys go out in two days. You have that time to figure it out. Show them to their quarters. They bunk with Taylor."

"All right. Come with me."

….

Marcus Taylor and Alberto Ruiz are lying on their bunks. They are very hot and fluffing their shirts to cool off. It is no use.

"Damn! It's hot today."

"Hotter than yesterday. I would kill for air-conditioning."

"Then you better become Jewish. L.T. is the only one who has it."

The door opens. Zek and the two men enter. Taylor and Ruiz start to stand.

"At ease, men."

They both sit down.

"What's up, Sarge?"

"I've got your next mission and two new people to help. This is Sgt. Lionel Taylor and our temporary medic, Private John Walker. Men, these are what's left of my best guys. Sgt. Marcus Taylor and Private Ruiz."

"Did you say Taylor?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We have two Taylors? Sarge, we got a problem."

"Which you two will solve. I'm staying out of this. You have two days to figure it out."

"What's the mission?"

"We're blowing up another gas station. Something wrong, Ru?"

"That ain't so easy. Charlie is getting pretty mad at us. Last time, we lost two men."

"Which is why we're keeping it small? They won't expect a few men. We won't look dangerous."

"Like a mosquito. You never know they're there till they bite."

Zek looks at the new men.

"Exactly. I told you these guys were good."

"We had a good teacher."

"I'll leave you four alone."

"What do we do for two days?"

"L.T. gave you R & R in town. Get to know each other. The bus leaves at five. By then you should figure out the Taylor problem. Don't get too drunk. Missions and hangovers don't match. Remember China Beach? I'll see you later."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Not tonight. I've got reading."

"You're always reading. How come?"

"This is my last tour and I intend to go back educated. I will not work in the mailroom. I'm going back smart."

"You want to impress your lady?"

"You might say that."

"Sarge, you don't need to be smart for her. She loves you. That's all she needs."

"I know that. I'm doing this for me. Enjoy tonight."

Zek leaves.

"Which bunks are ours?" Lionel asks.

"Take your pick. It's only us. All the others have gone home."

"A few in body bags."

Private John Walker picks a bunk, puts down his gear, lies down and starts to go to sleep. Sgt. Marcus Taylor and Ruiz look at Lionel.

"What's with him?" Marcus asks.

"It was a long trip. I guess he's tired."

"Without even a hello?"

Lionel picks a bunk, puts down his gear and sits down. He fluffs his shirt.

"I see you have central air." Lionel says.

"Welcome to Vietnam."

"Why is this place so empty?"

"We're in-between recruits."

"You mean draftees?" Walker says.

"Look who's not asleep yet? What do we do with you, Taylor? We can't have two Taylors in the bush."

"We have to figure out a difference. What's your name?"

"Lionel."

"Too long. Something else. We're both Sergeants and brothers so that won't work. What's your middle name?"

"Alister."

"No way. Even I would admit to that name."

"I don't."

Lionel's stomach grumbles.

"Can we figure it out at the mess hall? I'm hungry."

"It's about time. Let's go."

The three men rise and turn to Walker.

"You coming, Sleeping Beauty?"

There is no response.

"He's gone. Let's go."

The three exit to the mess hall. Trays are in front of them. A radio is playing by them.

"Okay, Taylor. How do we fix our problem? We don't have much time." Marcus asks.

A Lydia Lane song comes on the radio. Ruiz starts to turn it off when Marcus stops him.

"Leave that on."

"Why?"

"Because that is a real lady. No one shuts off Lydia Lane when I'm around. You like Lydia Lane?"

Lionel smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Ruiz asks.

"That's no lady. That's my grandmother."

"And my father is Mohammed Ali?"

"I'm not joking. Lydia Lane is my real grandmother. She is the only mother I've ever known. She raised me after mama died."

"For real? Hey, Ru, we got a celebrity here. What's she like? Is she still foxy?"

"She's my grandma and looks it."

"I thought she died." Marcus asks.

"She's very much alive. She just quit music and now works in a church in Seattle. No one knows where she is, except me and a few friends."

"What's it like growing up with a celebrity?"

"Hard. When she left music, the money disappeared. I grew up in the worst part of town. She had a handful keeping me out of jail. Most of my friends are jailbirds or dead."

"So what saved you?" Marcus asks.

"Grandma would like to say it was God. She always had me in church. But that wasn't it. It was music. She worked hard to pay for my piano lessons."

"You any good?"

"Damn good. I was born with it in my blood. Jazz is my favorite. If you had a piano on the base I could show you."

"No luck. All we got is a bar and a pool table."

"I'm not bad at pool either. Grandma was always dragging me away from pool halls, a few times by the ears. She wanted to keep me away from the devil's influence?"

"I could go for some evil." Ruiz says.

"I wouldn't mind. What about Walker?"

"He's in dreamland."

Zek comes in and sees them.

"There you are. I was looking for you."

"Have a seat, Sarge."

"What can we do for you?"

"I went to the bunkhouse to give you maps of our mission. I left them on your bunks."

"Walker there?" Lionel asks.

"He was asleep. He was snoring so loud the walls were vibrating."

"And we thought Danny was bad? Did you know about this, Taylor?"

"I never slept with him. Got any earplugs, Anderson?"

"I'll check into it. Have you fixed your problem yet?"

"We're working on it."

"We'll have the answer real soon."

"I have to go. See you later."

Zek leaves.

"That's some medic you brought us, Jazz."

"Jazz?"

"Short for Jazzman."

"Not bad, Ru. How about it?"

"I like it. Jazz it is. I wish this place had a piano. I could show you. Changing the subject, what happened to your last medic?"

"We don't like to talk about Doc."

"What did he do?"

"He turned yellow and a man died because of it."

"A lot of men freeze. We're not born killers." Lionel comments.

"It's what he did after that made it worse."

"He showed his true nature."

"He was a pervert. There's a farmer that lives a few miles from base. He had a daughter. She was a kid. One night we were in town having some drinks. Ru and I were with some friends and Doc was alone. The local pimp came in with a young girl and Doc bought her."

"It was the girl we knew."

"Did he know her?"

"Sure did."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. She disappeared. We told L.T. and charges were made. When he was asked what happened he said he couldn't remember."

"Claims he was too drunk. The army sent him home."

"And not too son. We already had one serial killer."

"Only this time they didn't find the body."

"You think she's dead?"

"How else do you explain it? How about hitting the pool table?"

"I'm game."

The three exit.

….

The four men are in a crowded Saigon bar. Prostitutes are hanging around the bar while American GI's slowly approach them. The four men are sitting and drinking beers. Marcus looks at the bar.

"Now that's what I call entertainment."

"You got that right. Which one you want?"

"The one at the end. She's got the right curves."

"I'll take the one in blue."

"I wouldn't take any." Walker says.

"You like boys, Walker?" Marcus asks.

"It's a dirty house."

"How do you know?"

"Personal experience."

"Then why did we come here?" Marcus asks.

Walker points to the jukebox.

"Because of that. It's the only box in Saigon with my favorite song. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Walker goes to the jukebox and plays the song "Tequila".

"Tequila?" Marcus asks.

"Walker plays saxophone. His nickname at the base is Tequila."

"He any good?"

"Damn good. One night we even jammed. If we were free, we'd be a hot team. He has music in his blood too."

A young prostitute approaches Walker as he gets into the song.

"Hello, G.I.? Want a date?"

He puts his arm around her.

"Sure, but not with you."

"Why not? You'll never forget it."

"I already did. The last time I needed shots. Find someone else."

Walker walks back and sits down.

"That was cold." Marcus comments.

"I hate needles. I'm also not prepared."

Lionel pulls out a condom from his pocket and puts it in Walker's face.

"You mean this?"

Walker is surprised.

"Yeah. You must be part Boy Scout."

"Want it?"

"Isn't it yours?"

"I have more in my pocket. Go ahead. Consider it a present."

"How many more you got, Jazz?" Marcus asks. TAYLOR

"Three more. I stocked up at the base. You want it, Walker?"

Walker smiles.

"Hell yes!"

He grabs it and checks out the bar.

"I'll see you later."

He goes to the bar and picks out a girl. Marcus smiles.

"You made him happy."

"He likes his women."

"So do we all. Let's go to another place. The music is better and the girls are cleaner."

"What about Walker?"

"Long as he makes the bus, that's all that matters. Let's go. We don't have much time."

The three get up and go to the bar. Walker is romancing one girl. Marcus taps him on the shoulder and he turns.

"The bus leaves at eleven. Be there. Enjoy, Private."

"I intend to."

The three walk out.

….

The five men are in country cautiously walking by a stream. They are maintaining silence. Ruiz walks over to Zek Anderson and taps him.

"What is it, Ru?"

"I gotta go."

"Make it quick. We'll take five. Men, stay alert."

The four men stand alert as Ruiz goes behind some trees. The men are tense.

"I hate this. We're target practice." Marcus says.

"We all gotta go sometime, Taylor."

They hear Ruiz cry out in pain.

"You okay, Ru?"

"There's a leech on me."

"Can you get it off?"

"I can't. It's on my butt."

"Why did you have your pants off?"

"Guess."

Zek turns to Walker.

"Doc, can you help?"

"I'll be right back."

He goes to Ruiz. Their voices are heard only.

"Can you get it, Doc?"

"No problem. He's getting a sweet kiss, all right."

"Knock it off. Just get rid of it."

Zek turns to the other men and they are enjoying this. They are smiling. They will never let him forget this.

"I'm putting some alcohol to sterilize it. This will sting."

"Just get it over with."

"I'll do better at the base. I wouldn't try sitting down for a few hours."

"Sorry, Doc. My butt is mine from now on."

"Here goes...There, all done. I'll wait with the others."

He goes back smiling to the laughing men.

"How big was it?" Zek whispers.

"Huge."

Ruiz comes from behind the trees. The four men are trying not to laugh. Ruiz notices and is not pleased.

"You can stop laughing. This didn't happen to you. There is not a more embarrassing place."

"I can think of one." Walker says.

"Where?"

Walker looks at Ruiz's crotch.

"Don't even think about it."

"Let's continue."

Ruiz walks ignoring the four men, quietly giggling at him.

….

The five men are still quietly walking. Ruiz is doing point. Zek walks up to him.

"How's the butt?"

Ruiz ignores him.

"Ignoring a superior officer? I could report you for this."

"Did you say something? I didn't hear you, Sarge?"

"How does it look for lunch break?" Zek asks.

"Looks clear enough."

"I'll call it. Lunch break. Let's keep it quiet."

The men stop and open up their packs and begin eating. Ruiz stands by a tree as Marcus sits on the ground.

"Have a seat. Oh, I forgot."

"You're not going to forget this?"

"Nope. I'm going to tell my grandchildren."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You won't live long enough."

Marcus looks at Walker who is by himself eating. Walker always looks up.

"What do you think about Doc?" Marcus asks.

"What about him?"

"He makes me feel weird. He's not what he seems."

"You think all medics are strange?"

"That's not it. There's something very different about him. He doesn't talk much. What do we know about him?

"He's not talking to maintain silence. We all are."

"That ain't it. Something about him seems almost...holy?"

"Now I know you've flipped. He partied with us. We left him with a woman. There is no way that man is holy."

"I tell you, he is. Look at him. He's always looking up. Why?"

"He probably thinks it is hot."

"What do you think he's thinking?"

"The same thing we are. How do we get out of here alive? At least this medic carries a gun."

"But will he use it when the time comes?"

Ruiz shoots him a look. Zek sits alone eating out of a can when Lionel approaches.

"How we doing, Sarge?" Lionel asks.

"We're almost there. It's about a mile. We should be seeing traps very soon. Charlie doesn't like our raids. We lost two men the last raid. We were only a mile away. Will Doc be ready?"

"Don't worry about him. He knows his job."

"At least he carries a gun."

"That's true. But, I've never seen him use it. Excuse me. I'll check on him."

Marcus goes to Walker.

"Hey, Doc. You ready?"

"I have to be. I have a question. What happened to your last medic?"

"We don't talk about him. He turned on us."

"The little girl?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he did it. It doesn't make sense. People don't turn over night. How well did you know him before it happened?"

"Pretty well. That's why it doesn't make sense."

"And that's why I think he's innocent. Sexual deviants come out early. They are proud of their beliefs."

Lionel walks over.

"That's where you're wrong, Doc. He changed and that's the truth."

Marcus rises and turns to Lionel and then to Walker.

"I'd be careful, Walker. Your man is too much of a preacher. If he doesn't watch it, Charlie won't get him. His own men will."

Marcus walks away and Lionel sits next to him.

"Preaching again, Doc?"

"I wasn't preaching. I just think the guy got a bad rap."

"Well, he's a sore point with these guys, so lay off."

Zek walks over.

"Lunch over. Let's clean up. From now on, watch for everything. We don't know what to expect."

Zek walks away and they start cleaning up.

….

The five men are walking cautiously. They come upon an opening. Ruiz spots a mine and motions. Zek walks over.

"It's almost too easy. They never put it in the open."

Lionel walks over.

"What's the catch?"

"That is."

A young baby comes out crawling out of the bushes.

"Where's momma?"

"She's watching."

"What type of mother uses her kid as bait?"

"The kind that has a gun against her head. There's a shadow behind her. The sun gives him away." Walker answers.

"How do you know?"

"I know mothers."

"What do we do, Sarge? It's a trap."

"One of us takes out the shadow."

"And the kid?"

"I'll get him." Walker adds.

"No way. If we step out we're dead. They're counting on that."

"He's right, Walker. It's a death wish."

"Which is why it should be me? You know me, Sarge. I don't use my gun. I can't kill. I also can't see that baby get it."

"Who takes out the shadow?"

"I will, Sarge." Ruiz adds.

Ruiz disappears behind them and into the bushes. Walker takes off the cross from his neck.

"What are you doing, Doc?"

"Babies like shiny things. That's why he's going to the trap. This will distract him."

"Good luck."

"I won't need it. God will protect me."

Walker steps out as Marcus talks to himself.

"I told you he was holy."

Walker goes into the opening. He crouches down as the baby turns and sees him. He holds the cross dangling in his hand.

"Hi there. Taking a walk without your mom? That's not safe at your age. You want to see something? It's shiny and much more fun than that string. If you come here, I'll let you play with it."

The baby sees it and smiles.

"I knew you'd like it. Come and see it closer. Just come to me."

Walker opens up his arms as a disturbance is heard in the bushes. The baby crawls over and he picks it up and stands. He takes the cross and puts it around his neck again as Ru and the mother run out. He walks over to her and gives her the baby. She spits at him and runs away. Marcus comes over.

"Well, look at her. Not even a thank you?"

"I didn't expect one."

"I don't get these people. You saved her baby and all you get is spit."

Lionel walks over to Marcus.

"They're scared, Taylor. Even we are the enemy. Ru, can you break the toy?"

"Give me five minutes and we'll be on our way."

Zek walks over to Walker.

"Good work, Private. You took a chance. I'll put that in my report."

"I love life, Sarge. I would do it again."

"If you hadn't, it would be me."

"I knew that. That's why I volunteered. You're much too important to lose. I'm not."

"Private, every man is important in this war. You remember that."

Ruiz stands.

"We're done."

"Let's move."

The men approach a stream.

"This is it?"

"Where is it?"

"Look for disturbed ground."

"It all looks disturbed. The ground is wet."

"I have an idea."

Ruiz picks up a small stone and throws it.

"What did you do that for?"

"Metal pings."

"Good, Ru. Let's start pinging."

The men start throwing small stones until they hear a ping and stop.

"Where was that?"

"By the reeds."

The men approach. Ruiz uncovers a drum with his hand. He points all around as Zek pauses.

"Something wrong, Sarge?" Ruiz asks.

"I was reading about this stuff. We have oil because of dead dinosaurs. Their bodies are what we are about to blow up. It's estimated we only have about 200 years of oil left. One day we're going to cry over every wasted drop. And here we are blowing it up because it belongs to the wrong side."

Lionel walks up to him.

"It's why we're here."

"I know. Let's do it."

They start to plant the C4. A few men are hiding in the bushes. Walker notices.

"Charlie, two o'clock."

A battle breaks out as Marcus gets hit. Walker runs to him. Taylor is badly hit and bleeding heavily. Walker puts his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I got you, Sarge."

"Who has got you?"

"You'd be surprised."

The battle goes on around them as a bullet hits Walker in the shoulder. Marcus sees the look of pain in Walker's face.

"You're hurt."

"I'll survive."

"That bullet was meant for me."

"Bullets don't have names."

"You're really bleeding. What can I do?"

"I'll take care of it. You just stay calm."

"You're crazy, Doc."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The shooting stops as the men in the bushes run off. Zek goes over to them.

"You guys okay?"

"He's hurt bad. He could bleed to death if we don't get him out." Walker says.

"Ru, call for a medevac. Everyone else, let's blow this gas station. How's the shoulder?"

"I'll live."

Zek leaves them as Marcus turns to Walker.

"Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver."

"I'm just doing my job."

Zek comes back.

"Let's move. This place will rock."

The three move and the bombs go off. They cover their ears till it's over. The air is full of smoke and fire.

"Time to go home, men. Do what you can. The bird is on the way."

….

Zek is at the outside storage area on base. He sits on some crates reading when L.T. sees him and walks over.

"What are you reading?"

"A science book."

"You and science? That's a scary thought."

"I'm not going back stupid."

"And for that we're all proud of you. What's the book about?"

"Dinosaurs."

"I always like them. The T-Rex was always my favorite."

"I liked the brontosaurus. They were big but very gentle."

"So, that's what you are."

Zek glares at him.

"Just kidding."

"You know those guys were big and they ruled the world. And then one day, a rock falls from the sky and boom, they become extinct. All that's left of them is the oil we destroyed today. We're just like them. We're here fighting a war we both know we're losing, for nothing. Our lives and our actions mean nothing. When we go back to the real world it will be like that rock hitting the earth. We won't even be a memory. At least the dinosaurs gave us oil. It will be like we were never here."

"I see your point."

"Have we changed anything? Is anything better? Why today we almost saw a baby killed for nothing? He was only bait. His life wasn't important. If Walker didn't get him that baby would be dead. And after it was over, his mother spat on Walker and ran away. Not even a thank-you. Myron, what the hell are we doing here? We're just a bunch of dinosaurs."

"I know it seems like that but we ARE making a difference. That baby is alive because of us."

"He was in danger because of us. Is human life so worthless here?"

"You're thinking about the bus and China Beach?"

"You didn't see the inside of that bus. I saw that baby and it all came back. If Walker didn't go for him, I was going to. Someone had to save him, even if it was a dinosaur."

"Interesting analogy. I'll leave you to your reading."

Zek closes the book.

"I've read enough for tonight. How about a beer?"

"You've got a date, Bronto."

"Okay, Mr. Rex."

The two walk off.

…..

Marcus is sleeping on a bed in the hospital ward. Walker watches him from the next bed. He has his arm in a sling. Marcus wakes and sees him for the first time.

"Good afternoon."

"What am I doing here?"

"You passed out in the plane. You've been asleep almost all day. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. And you?"

"I can't play baseball for a while."

"You play?"

"I hate it."

Goldman, Zek, Lionel and Ruiz enter and walk over.

"Well, if it isn't our heroes." Zek says.

"Hey, Sarge."

"How do you feel, Taylor?"

"Like shit."

"You were very lucky. If you lost more blood, you'd be in a body bag right now."

"I had a good doctor."

"How's the arm, Doc?"

"Sore."

Goldman pulls out a cross and gives it to Walker.

"I believe this is yours."

"When did you get it?"

"You passed out in the plane."

Marcus smiles.

"So, I wasn't alone?"

"That cross saved your life. I take that it had two arms before."

"Yes, it did."

"The bullet hit the arm and broke it off, causing it to move just off enough to skip your heart and hit your shoulder. They found the arm in the wound. You had someone watching over you."

"Looks like you owe the Big Guy." Zek says.

"Big Guy?"

"Well, God is the Big Guy."

"He has a point, L.T.. How are you gonna pay him back, Doc?" Marcus asks.

Walker looks at the cross.

"I'll have to think about it."

"We can get you a complete one."

"No, I think I want to keep it. It saved my life. It wants to belong to me."

"How does it feel? Someone was watching over both of you." Ruiz asks.

"Weird. Maybe your grandma was right, Jazz."

"Jazz?"

"I'm a piano man. I love Jazz. Jazzman is the real title. I don't know why but I like that name. How do you feel, Doc?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is a sign."

"So, when do we get out of here?" Marcus asks.

"Doc gets out tomorrow. You're staying a few more days. Doc and Taylor are moving on."

"That ain't fair. We just broke them in."

"We were only here on loan." Lionel says.

"The new recruits come in tomorrow."

"And I go home next week. That leaves only you, Taylor and L.T.."

"In six months I go home."

"It's four for me."

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get back, Sarge?"

"I'm gonna marry my lady, if she'll still have me."

"Judging by the care package you got this morning, she still wants you. You should see this box. It was big and heavy."

"Where are we going, Sarge?" Walker asks.

"A little place called China Beach."

"All right! Nurses!" Marcus cries.

"You can play Doctor, Doc."

"And this time come prepared. It pays to be a Boy Scout."

"I'll leave you guys now. Let's go. I can't wait to see what's in that care package."

The men leave the two patients alone.

"Man, I envy you. I was there. The nurses were unbelievable."

"Did you get lucky?"

"No, the last Doc did. Sarge came close. There is this American girl. Her name is K.C.."

He notices Walker playing with the cross and ignoring him.

"You there, Doc?"

"I was just wondering. Maybe there's more to life than nurses, at least for me. Ah, the hell with it. Girls are nice. Right, Taylor?"

"Damn right, Walker. Let me tell you about K.C.."

 **THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME**

Frank is packing his suitcase when he hears a knock on the door. This is right after his nightmare weekend. He answers it and sees Zek and is surprised.

"Sarge?"

"Hello, Doc. May I come in?"

"Sure. I'm not staying long. I'm checking out."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I was hoping to catch up with you before you left."

Frank goes back to his bags.

"Well, you've caught me. What do you want?"

"I thought we could talk".

"As long as you're done by noon. I get charged an extra day if I stay longer. What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to know what your plans were?"

"I was going home."

"Hubbard Street?"

"Where else? I don't make enough money for the Ritz."

"I came to ask you not to go back."

"Where would I go? My father doesn't want me. I'm lucky to have a room. Some of my friends sleep on the street."

"I want you to come home with me."

Frank turns to him.

"To your house? What would your wife say?"

"She's waiting for you right now. We already talked about it. We want to help."

Frank sits on the bed.

"I don't know what to say. No one's ever given a damn."

"Well, I do. You're a good man, Doc. Somewhere under your present lifestyle that man still exists. I want to help bring him back."

Frank goes back to his suitcase.

"Sorry, Sarge. You're not a miracle worker. What brought this on?"

"Andrew. He made me see the light. And after I found out the truth about Mayling, I knew I couldn't let you go back without helping. You saved her life."

"Twice?"

"Twice?"

Frank closes the suitcase.

"She was the first victim. I caught him in the act. She brought me up here and took care of me last night. We didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking. She just cleaned me up. She was here when you guys called."

"She did a good job. She sees the same person I do."

He picks up the suitcase.

"I wish I did."

Frank walks to the door with the suitcase when Zek grabs his arm.

"Please, let me help."

Frank looks at Zek.

"It's more than Andrew, isn't it? You feel guilty?"

"I admit it. But I remember the man you were. I want to bring him back. Don't you?"

Frank looks at the door.

"I don't even remember who he was."

"I do. Come with me, please?"

"I paid rent till the end of the month."

"That's three weeks. Give me three weeks. If it doesn't work, you can go back. You haven't lost anything."

He looks at Zek.

"Three weeks? You got a deal. But I still have to go back to Hubbard Street. The rest of my clothes are there. I also have my personal stuff."

Zek lets go of his arm.

"Okay, we'll go together. I guarantee you, Doc. After three weeks, you won't want to go back."

"We'll see about that."

The two men leave and the door closes.

….

Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson, Zek's wife, waits impatiently in their living room. She hears a car drive up and looks at the door as it opens and the two men enter. Frank looks around.

"You did good, Sarge."

"Jenny and I have worked hard for this."

"I can tell."

He sees Jenny.

"Hello, Dr. Seymore."

"Hello, Doc. I'm glad you could make it."

"So, what's next?" Frank asks.

"Your room is on the second floor. I've already got clean sheets on the bed. The door is open. Why don't you clean up?"

"Thank you. I will."

"Leave the bags. I'll bring them up. I've left a change of clothes on the bed for when you finish."

He goes up the stairs with only a small black bag. Zek turns to Jenny.

"What next, Zek?" she asks.

"We go through those bags and wash those clothes. I was there when he packed them. Half of them have to be burned."

"I'll do what I can. He looks terrible. What happened to him?"

"He did. I'll bring the bags downstairs. Good Luck."

"Are they that bad?" she asks.

"You don't know the half of it. Tomorrow I'm taking him shopping."

"What does he need?"

Zek picks up the bags.

"Everything."

They both go downstairs. Jenny is separating the clothes when Zek comes down.

"How bad is it?" Zek asks.

"You don't want to know. The smell is terrible. I don't know what I can do. They need a miracle worker."

He kisses her forehead.

"And I married one. I'll go get dinner started."

She looks at the clothes.

"I may not want to eat after this. I'll be up there when I put in the first load."

….

Frank comes down the stairs as Zek comes up and they meet.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, where's Dr. Seymore?"

"Jenny is attempting to wash your clothes. She'll be up in a minute. How do the clothes fit?"

"They're a little loose."

"That's why I chose a jumpsuit. It has an elastic waist. Sit down. Have a seat. I'll get us some drinks."

"What do you have?"

"Don't get excited. It's soda."

He leaves the room as Frank looks around.

"This room is really you. I can tell."

Zek comes back with two cans of soda.

"It belongs to Jenny too."

He sits across from him.

"I'm afraid she's got a big job ahead of her."

"Not too big. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, right after you get a haircut."

Jenny comes in.

"The first load is in. What about dinner?" she asks.

"In a minute."

"Can I have a moment, honey?" she asks.

"Excuse me."

The two walk to a hallway and speak softly.

"It won't work. It makes more sense to light a match to his clothes. I can get some of the stains out but I don't know about the smell. It's pretty soaked in. His underwear is a total loss. You better start from scratch tomorrow. This will get expensive."

"Then I'll pay it. He was one of my men. I owe him."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"What does that mean?"

"I see those men every day. Some I can get through to. He's worse than they are."

"I'm gonna try. If anything, he'll get some clothes out of it."

"Will you fight the booze? He goes back to his life and you've done nothing except ring up a large credit bill."

"I'll succeed, Jenny."

"God help you."

"He is. Let's start dinner."

….

Frank is not there. Zek and Jenny enter their living room.

"Where's Doc?" she asks.

"In the basement. He's finishing the laundry."

"They're a lost cause."

"As long as he's not. Let's go check on him."

The two go down the stairs. They watch as Frank is neatly folding them into small stacks.

"How's it going?" Zek asks.

"I have a long night. Some are a lost cause."

Jenny looks at Zek who walks over.

"Don't worry. We'll replace them tomorrow. There's a belief that men don't like shopping. I love it."

Jenny shoots him a "you're lying" look.

"I never thought you loved shopping?"

"Jenny can't keep me out of stores. How long will you be?"

"As long as it takes. Don't worry about me. I'll be quiet. You can go to bed."

"Okay?"

"And, Sarge? I won't touch the liquor cabinet."

"I didn't say you would."

Frank turns to Zek.

"It's what you were thinking. That is why we drank pop and water all night."

"Yes, that's why."

"The cabinet is safe. See you tomorrow."

The two exit and Frank continues folding.

….

Zek and Jenny are getting ready for bed. Jenny is pulling down the blankets. Zek stares at her.

"You're very quiet." Zek asks.

"I'm just tired."

"You think I'll fail?"

"I know you will. Will you permit me to be a doctor for once?"

"Shoot."

"You're playing a dangerous game. You're taking him out of the only world he's known for years. It may not be a good world, but it's his. It's all he knows. You start showing him a new world you'll only confuse him. You're not Professor Higgins and he is not Eliza Doolittle."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"And when he goes back, which he will, he'll have to start all over again. If you fail, you do more damage than good. It would have been better if you let him go home and work with him there."

"And let him kill himself? We can watch him here."

"We don't know that would happen. He could get help elsewhere. There are agencies."

"And let him be a number? We're the only ones who can help him. Jenny, give me a chance. Don't kill this project before it's begun."

"A man is not a project."

"You're talking like he's a patient."

"He is. And he needs a doctor for his head. It's more than cleaning and drying him up. You need to find the reason he did this to himself."

"I already know it. It was the war and the incident with the little girl."

"Zek, I knew him before. He had a chip on his shoulder then, and he was sober. You're not a doctor. You don't know what's in his head."

"You may be right. But I know what's in his heart. He wants to come back. He may not say it, but he does. Trust me on this. Please believe in what I'm doing."

"I do. And whatever help you'll need, I'll be there for you."

He leans over and kisses her on the lips.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

….

Frank sits quietly in the basement waiting for the next load to dry. Another load waits to be cleaned. He stands and looks at the prepared stacks and arranges them again. He is very neat and precise with his work. These are not the actions of a man who wants to fail.

….

Jenny waits in the living room as the door opens and the men enter. Frank is clean-cut with a new haircut and smells very nice. He and Zek are both holding shopping bags. She walks over.

"What did you buy? The whole store?" she comments.

"You said start from scratch. You know this was actually fun. I can see why you girls like it so much."

"What did you get?"

"Just a starter wardrobe."

Franks runs upstairs with the bags.

"How did you pay for it?"

"Credit. Don't worry. I'll get it back as soon as he starts working."

"You better. We have a mortgage."

Frank comes back down, leaves and comes with more bags and goes upstairs.

"How many bags do you have?"

"Don't worry, honey. It's just to get him started. What about his clothes?"

"I could only save one third. The rest I threw out."

"Well, you want to see what we got?"

"I might as well. I'll be paying for it."

….

Frank has all the clothes laid out by type on the bed. He is already mixing and matching. Only one bag remains untouched when Zek and Jenny enter.

"You didn't waste any time?" Jenny comments.

"It's been a long time since I've done this. I want everything to be right."

"Doc's a regular clotheshorse. I'll go get the shoes."

"Shoes?"

"You don't expect him to go barefoot?"

"We got everything I would need, even unmentionables."

"What's in the bag?" she asks.

"Unmentionables."

"I'll be right back. Check out the hair."

"I did. You look like the old Doc again."

"Only a little more worn-out." Frank adds.

"I'll be back."

"Take your time. I need to speak to him, alone."

Zek leaves as Frank continues sorting.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You. I'm sure right now you feel like Cinderella on her way to the ball. But remember, everything stopped at midnight."

"Are you about to call midnight?"

"Yes and no. I need to make a few points clear. Zek lives in a dreamland. He thinks a bath and clean clothes will change everything. **I** know better. I may be Zek's wife, but I'm also a doctor of psychiatry."

"You think I need a shrink?"

"I know you do. The last ten years of your life have been very traumatic. For you to come back to society you have to find out why they happened."

"I know why. It was the war and Mayling."

"You had an attitude problem before you left. It had to come from somewhere. It's all those reasons and probably more you either know or won't talk about that put you on Hubbard Street. You need to see a professional."

"Are you volunteering?"

"No, I'd rather not. I'm too close to you and this living situation. I could give you a few names. Your body will heal from the mugging but your mind will need more."

Frank stops sorting and faces Jenny. He peels off his shirt to show his bruises. She is stunned.

"Some bruises will never heal."

"What's that big one under your arm?"

"It's a size eleven cowboy boot. I don't know how my ribs healed after that one."

He puts on his shirt again.

"Doc, what happened to you?"

He goes back to sorting.

"I did."

"Are you going to take my advice?"

Frank reaches for the bill.

"I'll take it under consideration. It's not my first financial responsibility. These clothes are. I intend to pay Sarge back every penny. Here's the amount."

She reads it and jumps.

"I know it's high. And we hit the cheap stores and good will. Don't worry. He'll get it all, just as soon as I start working. I will pay him for the clothes and my room and board. I'll be out of here as soon as I possibly can. If I do choose to take your advice and we start, I promise to call you Jenny at home and Dr. Seymore in your office. Anything else you want to discuss?"

"Just a couple more things. I like the haircut. But lay off on the aftershave. You smell like a department store. I know you want to smell clean but tone it down. I'll leave you to your clothes. I was only able to save about one third. They're still in the basement. Have fun."

She leaves and he continues sorting as Zek comes in with the shoe bags.

"Well, did she talk to you?" Zek asks.

"Yes."

"What was your response?"

"I told her I would think about it."

"You'll do more than that. You'll do it. I want a whole man, not a part."

"When I'm ready. In the meantime, what am I expected to do around here?"

"You're still pretty beat up. You can rest around the house for a couple days. Then we'll talk work. I'll leave you and your new things alone."

….

Frank is sitting in the back yard on the back steps looking up at the sky when Zek joins him.

"So, this is where you went?"

"I needed some air."

"You didn't say much at dinner?"

"I didn't have much to say. My lost ten years haven't led to much dinner conversation."

"You're going to have stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's not a good start."

"Till I can do something right, it's all I can feel."

"You already are, Doc. You're here. This is a right step. So knock it off. Charlie is gone. It's only us."

"You must think of Charlie a lot?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Your yard looks like in country. You need a machete to take out the garbage."

"I haven't had much time. I'm lucky I now mow the lawn. We had big plans for this yard. I was going to build a swing set for when we had kids. Only the kids never came. I guess it just wasn't meant for us."

"You miss not having kids?"

"Oh, but I do. I coach the neighborhood basketball team. They're all my boys, like you guys were in Nam."

"So your yard suffered?"

"I was planning to get to it, eventually. I even bought the tools. They're in my shed. All I have to do is pick them up."

"Shame. This could be a lovely yard."

"Are you volunteering? It's a big job."

"No, I was just noticing."

Zek rises.

"Well, I'm going to watch some TV. Lucy is on. Care to join me?"

"I'd rather be alone."

"Suit yourself. Lock up when you come in."

Zek leaves.

….

Frank is alone in the living room. He looks around for something to do. Boredom is setting in. He looks at the liquor cabinet and walks over. He opens a bottle, grabs a glass and starts to pour. As he raises the glass to his lips he sees his new reflection in the glass and stops. He puts the glass down.

"No, I'm not going back. You're not going to win."

He leaves the room and the house.

….

Zek and Jenny come into the living room later.

"Hey Doc! We're home!"

"Doc?"

"Where are you Doc?" Zek asks, worried.

"He doesn't answer. I'm worried."

She sees the liquor cabinet and goes over.

"He's been drinking."

Zek walks over and examines the bottle and glass.

"He didn't drink it. The volume in this glass matches the missing volume in the bottle."

"Then where is he?" she asks, seeing the back door open. "Zek, the back door is open. We've been robbed."

"I'll take care of it."

He picks up a baseball bat and enters the kitchen and looks out the door. Frank is still trimming the shrubs.

"Well, I'll be. Jenny, get in here. It's safe." he says, under his breath.

She enters and looks into the yard and is totally surprised. It is immaculate.

"Seems Doc is a gardener."

Frank turns and sees them as he enters the kitchen.

"You're home early? I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded. What brought this on?"

"I wanted to return the favor. I can't pay you yet so I thought I'd help around the house. The yard seemed a good place to start. Once I got started I didn't stop. I organized all your tools in the shed."

Zek is still in shock and speechless.

"Oh, Jenny. I pulled out all your weeds by the fence and building. There's still good soil there. I suggest you get some professional weed killer at the hardware store to keep the area clean. It's pretty big. You could start a garden."

She is also in shock.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to wash up. Go ahead. Check the yard."

Frank walks by them.

"I've created a monster. I better go check the shed."

He walks away. Jenny looks around still in shock.

….

They have finished eating in the dining room. Zek puts down his napkin.

"Now that was good. Let's clean up."

"I will."

Frank gets up and starts grabbing the empty plates when Zek grabs his hand.

"Stop it, Doc!"

"I just want to help."

"I don't mind the yard. I even like what you did with the shed. You're more organized than me. But the plates are mine. Leave me something to do for my wife. It means something special to us."

Frank puts down the plate.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He leaves and goes to sit on the back steps.

"I'll go talk to him."

"No, I will. I brought him here. He's my responsibility."

"You got that right."

"Don't start that with me, Jenny. I know that voice."

Zek follows him and sits next to him.

"This seat taken?"

"It's your house."

"Doc, we need to talk. I took you in to give you a second chance. I didn't want a maid or a slave."

"How else can I pay you back?"

"With money. I'm letting you rest till your body heals. But Monday you go on your first job interview."

"What can I do? I have no references and definitely no talents."

"Can you follow instructions?"

"Yes."

"Can you read?"

"Of course I can. What kind of question is that?"

"I know of a job. There's an entry-level position in my department."

"You expect me to be a counselor?"

"I expect you to dole out information only. I work with the vets. They have problems."

"So what else is new?"

"Some have clear-cut answers. All you have to do is learn where to find the answers. There is tons of paperwork you can refer to. Once you learn what goes where you'll be able to do it in your sleep."

"You know the boss?"

"You could say that. All you have to do is sell yourself. You have your suit. It's time you use it and start paying me back. You cost me quite a penny yesterday."

"He would hire me?"

Zek gets up.

"He might. It all depends on your presentation. You're already cleaned up. The rest depends on what's inside you. Be at my office at nine Monday morning. I'll introduce you two. Now, if you don't mind, I have dishes to collect."

"I'm sorry, Sarge. I didn't mean to over extend my boundaries."

"I forgive you. Tell you one thing. If you don't get his job, I'll be sure to recommend you as a gardener. The yard has never looked so good. You make me feel guilty."

He walks back in as Frank looks at the yard.

"I hate gardening."

…..

Frank is in the living room on Saturday morning, in front of the TV watching cartoons. Rocky and Bullwinkle are on. He is laughing when Zek and Jenny come down cautiously in their robes. It is seven a.m.. They look at each other. Jenny mouths the word "cartoons". Zek shrugs his shoulders. Frank looks up at the stairs.

"Was the TV too loud? I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"You like cartoons?"

"I like these guys. Rocky has always been my favorite."

"Well, honey, he likes Rocky." Zek comments.

"You two go back to bed."

"Gladly, We normally sleep in late on weekends. I'll meet you upstairs."

They walk up talking.

"I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Who said anything about sleep?" Zek comments, smiling.

….

It is Monday morning. Zek is at his desk when Frank enters. He is in a nice suit and is dressed up to the nines. Zek looks up from his work.

"I'm here, Sarge."

"I see that."

"Where is the guy I'm supposed to see?"

"You're looking at him."

"You? I didn't know you were the boss."

"I have been for years. I have three employees. When this position is filled it will be four. Have a seat, Mr. Hockenberry."

"What's with the title? You know my name."

Zek leans back in this chair.

"You're mistaken. I've never seen you before."

"Sarge, what is this?"

Zek leans forward.

"This is a job interview. Just because you're under my roof doesn't mean you'll get the job. I'm very particular who I hire. They represent me and my office. Now, let's start over. My name is Zek Anderson and I am here to interview you for an entry-level position in his office. We handle vets and their problems. Can you tell me a good reason why I should hire you? Why do you feel you will be able to help them? I suggest you be VERY honest."

Frank looks him straight in the eye and leans forward.

"You should hire me because I've been there and know what it feels like. I, of all people, could understand and help." he replies, with confidence.

"Tell me more."

Time passes and the interview is over. Zek leans back in his chair and taps a pencil against his hand. Frank leans back.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, what do you think? Did I get the job?"

Zek puts the pencil down on the desk.

"You gave me very IMPRESSIVE reasons."

"Were they good enough?"

He leans forward and looks Frank in the eyes.

"Be here tomorrow at nine. Don't be late. I warn you, Mr. Hockenberry. You think the army was tough. Working for me will make it feel in a picnic. I demand the best from my employees. I'm a fair man but I don't like being taken advantage of. You work for me, you work hard. Quite a few have failed."

"I will succeed."

"We'll see to that. You have a three-month probation period. If after three months, we'll discuss a small raise."

He rises and offers his hand.

"Welcome to the VA, Mr. Hockenberry."

Frank rises and shakes his hand.

"Thank you. Is there anything else I need to do first?"

"You have paperwork down in the personnel. The politicians still want their tax money. They're regular vultures. After that, enjoy your day. Take a walk. This will be your last free day, except for weekends. Personnel is on the second floor, room 210."

Zek walks him to the door.

"Remember, don't be late."

"I won't."

Frank leaves. Zek goes to his phone and dials.

"Jenny, it's me. He passed."

….

Frank is walking in the park and stops by a playground. He sits and quietly watches the children. The sun beats down on him and he enjoys it. A Bum comes by. The parents see him and hide the children. He starts to approach him and Frank moves away. He finds himself reacting the same way as the others. The bum moves on into the playground. The parents grab the children and move away. A mother and daughter sit by Frank.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here. That man was scaring me. People like him should never be let out. He could hurt somebody. He's probably a pervert. And boy does he smell. But that wouldn't mean a thing to you. You're normal."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Too young to see scum like that. Could you stay with us till he goes away? I'd feel safer if you do."

He looks at the bum and opens his wallet to see a few dollars. He takes them out.

"If you'll excuse me."

He gets up and walks over to the bum.

"You look like you need help?"

"I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I can't remember. Hey, don't I know you? I do. You're Doc from Hubbard Street."

Frank looks at the mother who is in shock. She stands and walks off with her daughter.

"You're right. You didn't answer my question. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then let me take you to lunch. It won't be much. All I can afford is Mc Donald's. How does a big mac and fries sound?"

"It sounds like heaven. What happened to you Doc?"

"The same thing that will happen to you. Let's go eat."

The two walk off and the children return to the playground. The parents are all in shock. The Hubbard Street Angel is born.

….

It is Friday morning. Zek is at his desk when Frank enters.

"You wanted to see me?"

Zek opens a drawer and hands him his check.

"Yes.

"I have something for you. It's your first paycheck."

"So soon?"

"We get paid on Fridays. Don't spend it all in one place. It's not much. Your next check will have two weeks on it. It won't make you a millionaire but it's a start. We'll start a payment schedule with the next check. I still own the clothes on your back."

"I'll pay you back."

"I know you will, starting with tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You're taking my wife and ME out to dinner and dancing. You owe us that much."

"That sounds expensive."

"You can afford it."

"Whatever you say?"

"For now, go to the bank and open a savings account. It's time that money starts earning interest. Do that on your lunch."

Frank leaves and Zek goes back to work.

….

They are in a church. A long table greets them. There are people sitting exchanging money for tickets. Frank, Jenny and Zek enter.

"What are we doing at a church?" Frank asks.

"It's a social. I saw the flyer on the bulletin board. This is where my boys practice."

"This is dinner and dancing? I expected something more expensive."

"Sometimes simplicity is better. Do you have ten dollars?"

"Yes?"

"Then pay for the tickets. I want to party."

The three walk up to the table. Reverend Bob Robinson is sitting and looks up. Zek is surprised.

"I see you've brought a friend?" Reverend Robinson says.

"I hope so. He's paying for tonight."

"Ten dollars please? I didn't know you were coming."

Frank gives him the money.

"I told you I would. I even brought the wife. Jenny, this Bob Robinson."

Jenny and the Reverend shake hands.

"I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful how you let the boys play here. It keeps them off the streets."

"And out of trouble. Your husband really keeps them in line. And who's this?"

"This is Francis Hockenberry. He's a friend. Doc, this is Reverend Bob Robinson."

They shake hands.

"Nice meeting you."

"You three go in and enjoy yourself. The food is by the wall. You'll love it. The caterer is family."

The three enter the gym. It is divided by tables, a dinner buffet by the wall and a dance floor. Music is playing. Zek sees an empty table.

"Grab that table and save three seats. We'll come back with your food." Zek orders to Jenny.

The two men approach the dinner buffet. It is full of oriental food and smells delicious.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this food was Vietnamese. I know that smell."

A young woman turns. It is Mayling Ngyen.

"It is."

Zek looks up and recognizes Mayling.

"Mayling?"

"Hello, Sergeant Anderson."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Uncle Bob."

"Who's he?"

"Reverend Robinson. He was my foster father when I came here. He took care of a lot of orphans during the war."

"So, that's where you went? You disappeared."

"I came here. I only stayed a few years and went out on my own. I come back to help Uncle Bob whenever I can. I made the food."

"You?"

"Cooking is my hobby. Is this Doc?"

"Guilty as charged."

"You look so different."

"I haven't changed."

"You look rested."

"He's been staying with me. How do we do this food?"

"I take the ticket and you get the food."

Zek hands her three tickets.

"I have three."

"Sorry, only one to a person."

"My wife is waiting for us."

"She needs to come herself."

Reverend Bob comes up behind her.

"This is an exception. Zek is very special. I can speak for him."

"Okay?"

She prepares two plates and gives them to Zek and then turns to Frank. Zek walks back to the table. Reverend Bob puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you take a break and dance a little?"

"With who?"

"I'm sure Francis wouldn't mind."

"No, I wouldn't mind."

"Then ask her? She doesn't bite."

"Miss Ngyen, would you like to dance?"

"I can't. The food."

"I'll take care of it. One dance and you two can have your dinner break. You work hard. Enjoy yourself. Say yes."

"I say yes."

She comes before the table and Frank guides her to the dance floor. It is a slow song so he holds her. Zek and Jenny are eating.

"This is very good." Jenny says.

"Mayling made it."

"The waitress from Nam?"

"She's at the table."

Jenny looks.

"No she's not. Where's Doc?"

Zek sees the couple.

"Dancing with Mayling."

"That was fast."

"Somehow I think Uncle Bob had something to do with that."

"Frankly I'm offended. Doc should be with us. What has she got that we don't?"

"She can cook."

Jenny shoots him a dirty look.

"I don't mean food. Those two have a history. He doesn't have that with us. Actually I'm glad."

"Are you playing matchmaker? "

"No, I just want to expand his list of friends. It will get the pressure off of me."

"You're beginning to regret this?

"I didn't think it would be complicated."

"You started it, you finish it. I warned you before you even brought him home. You said three weeks."

"Don't worry. I'll finish it. Now let's eat."

The two are talking back on the dance floor.

"Why are you so nervous?" Mayling asks.

"I feel so ashamed with you. You know what I look like."

"You haven't anything I haven't seen before. I changed my brother's diapers."

"There's a big difference between a baby and a man."

"I was only trying to help. Besides I was naked too. I held you up in the shower."

"Only I can't remember. Last thing I knew I collapsed in the garage and then I woke up in my bed and you were sitting across from me with wet hair."

"I was returning a favor. You saved my life, twice. You're my hero, Doc."

"Thanks for saying that."

"Do you have a name? I know it isn't Doc."

"It's Francis."

"Like the talking mule?"

"My father loved Donald O'Connor. He named me after the mule. I would have preferred Donald. At least he was a duck."

"What can I call you? Will Frank do?"

"I can live with that. The song is over. Let's get our food. I'm hungry."

"Let's go after one more dance. I like dancing with you."

"If you say so."

He holds her tighter and dances one slower dance and then goes to the table and grabs their plates. They sit at the table.

"You took your time." Zek comments.

"Well, we're here now. Jenny, this is Mayling Ngyen."

"I know. It seems we all know Vietnam. I'm Zek's wife, Dr. Seymore. We've never met. I only left the base to go to Saigon."

"I never left my father's farm. I was busy raising my other siblings. I did until I turned fifteen."

"I know the story. You're lucky you found Doc."

"Frank is a good man. You should be proud."

"Frank?"

"You don't want me to call him after a talking mule?"

"I forgot about those movies. Are you still working?"

"I waitress. I have two jobs. I also do catering."

"When do you have time to relax?"

"I don't have much."

"What do you do when you're not working?" Zek asks.

"I bowl."

"Bowling? What a coincidence? Jenny and I are going bowling Friday?"

"We are? Oh, yes we are." Jenny says, catching on.

"Why don't you join us? We could play doubles."

"Don't look at me. I never learned. There weren't many bowling alleys on Pasteur Street."

"You never bowled when you were here?" Zek asks.

"It wasn't high on my priorities."

"Well, you're going? Do we have a foursome?"

"All right. But I have to tell you something important first."

Reverend Robinson comes by the table.

"I see you've met my foster daughter."

"Yes. We were just discussing Friday night. The four of us are going bowling."

"Then you should know she's on two leagues and is the top bowler in her house. She'll beat your pants off."

"We'll see to that. I was pretty good in my youth."

"Your pride? Enjoy yourselves. Don't forget to dance. That's why you're here."

He walks away.

"I guess I don't have to tell you now. Do you still want me?"

"Of course. Don't we, Doc?"

"I did spend most of my tour with my pants off. Why not bowl?"

"That settles it. After this last bite I'm hitting the dance floor. I want to hold my beautiful wife."

He smiles at Jenny and then at Frank and Mayling.

….

The four are in a bowling alley putting on their shoes.

"How do we do this?" Mayling asks.

"First game we're on our own. Second game we pair up. The best and the worst. That way each team should have an equal chance."

"It won't work."

"Why?" Zek asks.

"Do you see that board over the register? Those are the names and averages of the top bowlers."

"Where's yours?"

"The top. You don't have a chance, Zek."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"You'll eat those words."

A waitress comes by with drinks.

"Three beers and a coke. That's four dollars."

Zek pays her and passes out the drinks. All but Frank gets a beer. He looks at Zek.

"I have to keep you dry for three weeks. After that you're on your own. You don't need it to have fun. You're with good people who love you. Now, let's play. I'm first."

Zek grabs his ball and approaches the foul line and turns.

"May, get ready to eat your words." Zek tells Mayling.

Time passes and the rivalry between Zek and Mayling heats up. All but Frank is having fun. He can't hit anything if he went up and kicked it. In between turns he stares at the beer and Jenny notices. She watches him carefully. The first game ends and scores are being tallied. Mayling is smiling.

"I told you so."

"Hey, I came in second."

"But not a close second."

"Rub it in, lady. Well, seeing from the scores, it's you and Doc."

"I call him Frank."

"Okay? And then it's me and Jenny. If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was a double date. I'll get some more drinks."

"None for me. I'm not thirsty."

"Suit yourself. I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you."

Zek and Jenny walk up to the bar.

"Zek, we need to talk. All the time you and May were challenging each other, Doc couldn't keep his eyes off the beers." Jenny comments.

"I'm not blind, I saw it. That's why I was so obnoxious."

"You mean you normally aren't?" Jenny replies, smiling.

"Very funny. Let's get the drinks. I certainly hope Doc does better than a forty-two."

"Maybe he'll get forty-three."

Mayling and Frank are waiting at the alley.

"You were really good. When did you learn?"

"Uncle Bob taught me. He's the second name on the board."

"A Reverend?"

"They are human. He can even get married."

Mayling picks up her beer.

"There is no difference between him and you." Mayling says.

"Yes, there is. You're holding it in your hand."

"Once this is gone, you will be equal."

"It will never be gone. When will you learn that? I'm just a sober drunk."

She puts down her beer.

"There is more to you than booze. When will you believe that? You're a good man."

"Not as long as I want that bottle."

"I am going to tell you what I tell anyone that gets my goat, and it won't be the last time you hear it. Get over it! I came here to have fun and damn it! I will! You and I are going to kick their butts. We are a team."

"Yeah, we're a team." Frank agrees, smiling."

"Now, give me five."

He does and still stares at her beer with the corner of his eye.

….

Zek and Jenny are sleeping in their bedroom. Frank is heard moaning in his sleep. He is ill. Zek wakes up and gets Jenny.

"Honey, something's wrong with Doc. He's sick."

She listens.

"He's not sick. He's going through withdrawal."

"How do you know?"

"His hands were shaking all through bowling. I was wondering when it would start. He's just like your Purcell."

"He was fine after a few days."

"He wasn't an addict. Doc has been drinking for ten years. This will take longer."

Footsteps are heard outside going to the bathroom. Frank is losing his stomach.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Nothing. It's his body and he has to get through it. It's not even our job to hold his hand. He's a grown man."

"What is he gets worse?"

"I'll check on him tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay. We'll try it your way. You're the Doc."

"Night, Zek."

She rolls over.

…..

Zek and Jenny are in the dining room setting the table for four. Mayling comes in with some hot plates and puts them down on the table.

"When is he due?" Mayling asks.

"He's at the store. He should be here soon. I just hope he'll eat."

"What does that mean?"

"He's going through withdrawal. He's been sick for a week. He's so nauseated he's stopped eating."

"You think tonight will help?"

"If he doesn't eat, we will. And this time we don't need tickets. Before he comes in I'd like to thank you for coming. He really needs to eat again."

"We can only try."

The door opens and Frank enters the dining room with some bags. He sees them and is surprised.

"What's this?"

"May decided to surprise us. She brought dinner."

"It's the same food I made for the social. The Anderson's liked it. And so did you, if I recall."

"I doubt if I'll eat. My stomach doesn't agree with me. Thank you anyway. If you'll excuse me, I'll put these bags in the kitchen."

Frank goes in as Zek turns to Mayling.

"See what we mean?" Zek comments.

"We'll see. Leave it to me."

Frank comes back in.

"Well, I'm ready to eat. Let's sit."

The four sit down. Mayling uncovers the plates. The faces of the Anderson's light up.

"That smells delicious." Jenny comments.

"Well, dig in."

The plates start being passed and they fill up. Frank only takes a few bites. The three start eating.

"This is wonderful. It's not every day we eat like this."

"It isn't hard to make. I could show you."

"You only cook oriental."

"I also make meat loaf and spaghetti with meatballs. We could work together. Everyone can cook."

"I can't. Zek always reminds me."

"Honey, you're a brilliant woman. You're good at everything, except one. Look at me. I keep this house going but don't let me near a garbage disposal. We all have our weaknesses."

"Well, I'll make it a strength. Just give me a few weeks. I can't help you on the garbage disposal." Mayling says.

"I can. I know how to fix them." Frank says.

Mayling looks at Frank, who is reaching for seconds.

"You're eating?" Mayling comments.

"This is good. You can go on talking."

"Just leave us some food. I'm hungry too."

"The way you're eating I won't have any to bring home. It was hard getting all this into a cab."

"You didn't drive?" Frank asks.

"My car is in the shop."

"Don't worry. Frank will drive you back. It's the least he can do."

Frank continues eating. The others join in. Dinner is finished. Nothing is left. All are happy, especially Frank. Zek and Jenny rise.

"Doc, you help Mayling with the dishes. Jenny and I will wait in the living room."

The two exit temporarily. Frank and Mayling go into the kitchen. Zek and Jenny come back into the dining room; close enough to hear but not to be seen. Frank and Mayling are by the sink and start washing.

"I'm glad you came here tonight. I was hoping I would see you again."

"I gave you my number at the hotel."

"I didn't intend to call it."

"Was it me?"

"No, it was me. You're a nice girl and don't deserve a guy like me."

"You're a good man."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me."

"Frank, you're my hero. You saved my life. That's all I need to know."

"I don't see myself as a hero."

She takes his hand.

"You're more than that to me. I want to be your friend. Will you let me?"

"Yes, I'll let you."

"Does that mean you'll call me this time?"

"Yes. Why do I feel like you will be the future mother of my children?"

He leans over and kisses her cheek and goes back to the dishes. Zek turns to Jenny and whispers.

"Are you my friend?" Zek asks.

"You bet I am."

She takes his hand and they leave the dining room.

….

Frank and Mayling enter her apartment. He is carrying her supplies.

"Where do you want this?"

"In the kitchen."

He goes in and comes back. When he does he looks around.

"You have a nice size place."

"I find it small."

"It's bigger than mine on Hubbard Street, and much cleaner."

"Whose fault is that? Just because the outside is dirty doesn't mean your space should be."

"You have a point. I just never tried. I'm really very clean. I just gave up on myself."

"And do you believe in yourself now?"

"Not quite yet. I have too many demons. That's what Andrew says. He wants me to find God."

"There's nothing wrong with God. God is a good father figure."

"He's better than mine."

"And mine."

"It seems we both had bad fathers. My father didn't want to see me and you don't want to see yours. We're better off without them. I won't be like that. When I have kids I'm gonna love them."

"You want kids?"

"One day. We'll, I better go."

"Thank you for coming. Before you go, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's almost three weeks. What will you decide? Are you going back?"

"I don't know. I can't continue imposing on Sarge. He and Jenny need their private space. If I go back it's a step backward. It won't be long before I'm back at Charlie's. It's hard to stay sober in a flophouse. It isn't the ritz."

"Even with Zek's help?"

"I better go. It's late. I'll call you."

He runs out and she goes into the kitchen.

….

It is the third week. Frank comes in and is shocked with Zek, Jenny and Mayling. They yell SURPRISE. He jumps. A big sign with "Happy Birthday" written on it hangs on the wall. On the table is a cake.

"What's this? It's not my birthday."

"They didn't have a poster with "Happy Three Weeks". We wanted to make tonight special. You've come a long way."

"I didn't do it alone."

"You did the hard work."

"You're a different man, Doc." Jenny adds.

"You got that right. I don't know where I am. I am so confused. This was nice but it isn't necessary."

"Yes, it is. It's a celebration."

Jenny gives him a small bag.

"We decided to give you a little present. It's not much. I was passing a T-shirt shop. You could make your own. I went in and saw the perfect transfer. Go ahead. Look at it."

He pulls out a shirt with Rocky Squirrel on it.

"You got me Rocky?"

"Both of them are on the back."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." Frank says, getting choked up.

"Doc, this is the moment of truth. You can take all this with you to your place and we can continue working together, or you could stay here and we can continue our work here. It's your choice. You're loved here. Back home you're forgotten."

"I don't know what to say."

"So, what is your decision?" Zek asks.

He looks at the shirt.

"It's your moment of truth. If you go back it's a step back. If you stay you go forward."

He looks at the three and finally stops at Mayling who smiles.

"So, what is your decision?"

"You sure I don't cramp your style?"

"I've grown accustomed to seeing you. You can stay here till you're financially secure. It shouldn't take much time. Besides, what will I do with a second bedroom? I don't have a child to occupy it. And one other thing? My garden loves you."

"I hate gardening."

"Could have fooled me? So, what did you decide?"

"Do you believe in Angels?"

"I've never seen one."

"And I'm a scientist. I don't believe in what I can't see."

"Well, I see three right in front of me. These three weeks have totally changed the direction of my life. I would like to keep it going. So, if you don't mind Sarge, I'd like to stay here. I'll pay you for the clothes and even give you room and board."

"We'll talk turkey."

"And you, Dr. Seymore, is your offer still on for professional help?"

"I will recommend you to an associate I work with."

"I want you. I realize we will have a complicated relationship. As long as I'm under this roof I will call you Jenny. In your office, it will be Dr. Seymore. Will you have time this week?"

"I'll check my schedule. I warn you I don't come cheap."

"We'll talk turkey. And you, Mayling, I would like to formally ask you out. It won't be soon and it won't be much. I'm poor as a church mouse. I know a good person when I see it. Yes, I want to be your friend, but I want more. I see a life for us. We go back pretty far. I don't have to explain anything to you. You saw it. You have all seem me literally at my worst and you didn't run. You are my Holy Trinity. I look at this shirt and see the rest of my life. And it begins here, in this house."

"What will you do with your life?" Zek asks.

"I haven't decided yet. I just know I want it to be sober. I'll never lose my nightmares but I will deal with them straight. Just don't ask me to bowl. A guy can take just so much humiliation."

The three laugh.

"So, do we eat the cake now or later?"

"Now. Jenny, get the candles."

"Candles?"

"What's a birthday cake without candles?"

Jenny gives him a box of candles and he puts one on the cake and lights it.

"I am using only one. Next year at this time, no matter where you are living, we will meet and put on a second one. Make a wish and blow it out."

He looks at the cake, thinks for a second and blows while looking at Mayling.

"What did you wish?"

"That's for me to know."

"Welcome home, Doc."

"There's no place like home. Give me the knife and plates. I'll cut."

Jenny does and he starts cutting. They are all smiling and laughing.

 **THE MIRACLE**

Frank's second floor hallway is always busy at night. Everyone is getting ready for bed. The bathroom is the most popular room. As one Hockenberry comes out, another goes in. This is played as a prepared dance. The four Angels are watching sight unseen. They are, Andrew, Tess, Gloria and Monica. The Hocks are Frank, Mayling, and their children; Andrew, Lotus, Blossom and little Alice and Rachel.

"Why are we here, Tess?" Gloria asks.

"We want to tell you a story about a real family. What do you see here?"

"They love the bathroom?"

"That's not what I mean. Look again."

Lotus comes out as Andrew goes in. Lotus goes into her room as Blossom exits and heads for the bathroom door. Andrew exits as Blossom enters. Frank comes out of his room and knocks.

"Don't fall asleep in there, Blossom. It's my turn next."

"It's all yours, dad." she answers, opening the door.

Before he can go in Alice and Rachel run in and close the door. Frank sighs.

"That poor man. He can't get into his own bathroom." Gloria comments.

The two girls come out. Before he can get in Mayling runs in. Frank waves his hand and walks back into his room.

Andrew looks at his stop watch as he speaks.

"It's like this every night. Frank's always the last one for the bathroom. Watch. In one minute, he's going downstairs to HIS spare bathroom."

Frank comes out as Mayling does. He heads for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mayling asks.

"Where I should have gone before, downstairs."

He goes down the stairs. Mayling goes back into their room.

"Gloria, now what do you see?" Tess asks.

"A very frustrated human."

"You're missing the point. We have brought you here to teach you about humans and the family unit." Monica adds.

"We chose the Hocks because we know them. We could have chosen any family."

"Let's go downstairs and give them their privacy." Andrew says.

They do downstairs as Frank runs up the stairs. They stop at the bottom of the stairs and look up.

"Goodnight everyone. Pleasant dreams. Why don't we take our seats? We have a long story to tell."

The Angels sit down.

"Tess, you start?" Andrew says.

"Before I start, I have to add this family had a different beginning from most. It wasn't very pretty but their feelings are shared by every human we've met. You see, Gloria, Frank was a street wino living on skid row as Andrew was in New York. His sergeant found him—"

"With a little help from me." Andrew adds.

"He took him into his home and cleaned him up, dried him up and got him his first job in years, working for him. They were social workers at the VA hospital. Zek, his wife-"

"The non-believer?" Gloria asks.

"So she says. And a young woman Frank met as a child in Vietnam, Mayling Ngyen, helped him."

"I thought Andrew did?"

"They did most of the work. I just gave them a gentle push. There is that issue of free will." Andrew adds.

"Excuse me, but WHO is telling the story here?"

"Sorry, Tess."

"It was a few months after the discovery. Frank was getting into the work habit. He was still living at the Andersons till he saved up enough money to get out on his own. I want you to look at the television. You'll be able to see it from there."

"It isn't on."

"It doesn't have to be. Our story begins two months from the discovery. Mayling, Zek and Jennifer Anderson-Seymour tried very hard to get through to Frank. It wasn't easy. He hated everyone, especially himself. Mayling was the only one who could break through. It took him awhile but he FINALLY got the nerve to ask her out. What you will see is his first date?

"The attack of nerves is what EVERY man feels. Now just watch and I'll get the popcorn."

The four watch as an image starts to take shape.

….

It is the Anderson house. Frank is in front of a mirror checking his shirt. He pokes at his hair nervously. A knock is heard at the door.

"You descent, Doc?"

"Come in, Sarge."

Zek comes in.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Zek? We're not in the army."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

Zek gives him a bottle.

"I brought you this aftershave, guaranteed to drive women mad. It works wonders with Jenny."

"Thanks. But I think love has something to do with it."

Frank continues to poke at his clothes.

"Relax, you look fine."

"I can't help it. I'm nervous."

"It's not like she's the first woman you've seen. Your best friends were professionals."

"I know. But Mayling is a lady. She deserves better than me. I'm a wino."

"Former wino. Before that you were a fine man. You're home now. Don't worry."

"Sarge, I mean Zek, I'm scared. I've been out of touch for so long. I'll do or say something wrong and she'll hate me. She doesn't know the real me."

"She saw you naked when she gave you a bath. I think she knows you. What is your problem?"

"She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve someone like me. I'm a loser."

"She likes you Doc. Look, Doc, don't you want me to call something else?"

"My father called me Francis."

"No way. You're not a mule, though you sing like one. How about I call you Frank?"

Frank continues poking.

"I can live with that, Zek. This will never work. I don't know what to do with her."

"Yes it will. You'll go see a movie, have a pizza and make sure she gets home safe. Just be yourself."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't even like myself."

Zek goes into his pocket for keys and gives them to Frank as he speaks.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You think a girl like Mayling would agree to go out if there was? Look at you, Frank. You weren't afraid of getting killed in Nam, but you're afraid of one girl. Be a man. Pour on the charm, and put some of this stuff on. It will drive her crazy. Here's the keys. Just have the car home by morning. We have a job to go."

Zek leaves. Frank puts the keys in his pocket and continues poking.

"She's gonna hate me."

….

Frank and Mayling are walking out of a movie. They are holding hands.

"It was a good movie. Thank you for taking me."

"I figured Disney was safe. I like cartoons."

"What is your favorite?" Mayling asks.

"You promise you won't laugh if I tell you?"

"I promise."

"Rocky and Bullwinkle. I love moose and squirrel. I grew up on it. I also liked Mighty Mouse. Here I come to save the day! You know, we were the only adults in there."

"I didn't mind, did you?"

"No, I love kids. Someday I want some myself, a whole flock."

"You have to find someone who likes being pregnant."

"You don't like kids?"

"Kids, yes. Pregnancy, no."

"I hate to tell you but they go together."

"I know."

"Mayling, I'd like to make a confession."

"Do I look like a priest?"

"Maybe confession is the wrong word. Before I picked you up I considered not coming. I got cold feet. The thought of being with a nice girl like you scared me. I'm a real screw-up. You deserve better."

She stops suddenly, jolting him towards her.

"Francis Hockenberry, stop this! I wanted to be with you. If you hadn't asked me, I was going to ask you. I like you, Doc."

"Why? I'm a drunk."

"You're a drunk who saved my life, twice. I like the man inside you. He's a good man."

"Then why can't I see him?"

She comes closer.

"Because you're not looking at the right place."

She places her hand on his heart.

"He's right here. Besides, I've already seen you naked."

"I know and that's embarrassing. That whole night was nightmare."

"And it's over. You have to go on."

"That's what Andrew says."

"Listen to him."

She puts her hand on his cheek.

"You're a good man, Francis."

She kisses him lightly.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore. You're blushing."

"I told you I was scared. Can we go eat now? I'm getting hungry."

"Me too."

She takes his hand again.

"I think pizza would be nice."

"I can live with that."

The two walk off hand-in-hand.

….

The four Angels watch as the set goes blank. All are eating popcorn.

"That was very sweet. Are all men like that?" Gloria asks.

"Some. Tess, let me go next. They dated for a few weeks and he always was the gentleman. He always kissed her goodnight on the cheek and then ran home like a scared child." Andrew answers.

"Then how did he have Andrew? I know it takes more than a kiss on the cheek."

"I'm getting to that."

"Make sure it's the cleaned up version."

"Yes, ma'am. Frank and Mayling spent a lot of time together. They went to movies, the zoo, and in short public places. But they never spent time alone. One night - Why don't I show you? Just look at the television."

….

Frank and Mayling are walking to her door. They stop and face each other.

"I had fun tonight."

"I didn't. You wiped my ass in bowling. Where did you learn to bowl like that?"

"League."

Frank comes closer.

"Well, it's late. I better let you go."

He starts to kiss her cheek but she stops him.

"NO!"

"No, what? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, Frank, you did. I'm tired of being your sister. I want a real kiss."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"You don't know me. I won't know when to stop."

"Who said I want you to stop? I'm in love with you. I was hoping you felt the same way."

"I do."

"Then kiss me, damn it!"

He slowly puts his arms around her and does.

Frank pulls away.

"Is that better?"

"Much better. Come inside, Frank. We've never been alone, and don't tell me you're scared."

Frank pulls her close as he speaks.

"Not tonight. The mood I'm in, I want something more from you. I want it to be right. I want to love you correctly."

He kisses her and pulls back.

"Goodnight."

She turns and walks in. He walks in the opposite direction with the confidence of a man.

….

The Angels remain sitting as the image fades. The popcorn is almost finished.

"I wish I could tell you the story had a happy ending, but it doesn't. Franks' hormones eventually took over. They began a relationship and one night something went very wrong."

"That was the night Andrew was created. You continue, Monica." Tess says.

"Mayling didn't know what to do. Five months into their relationship she was pregnant. Abortions were legal by then and she was scared. I think you should see the rest."

….

Frank is in his office drenched in the want ads. He is reading and circling. Mayling walks in. He does not see her. He turns and smiles. He rises.

"Mayling, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"I was in the area. What are you doing?"

He picks up the paper.

"Checking the apartment ads. I have to get out of there. Zek needs his privacy. I've saved up some money. I figure with our combined salaries, we should find a great one-bedroom."

"You better make it a two-bedroom."

He puts down the paper.

"Two? Why?"

She starts crying. He goes to her.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

He steps away.

"Pregnant? But how? I always use condoms. When did this happen?"

"One broke, remember?"

Frank turns away and then to her.

"Oh my God. This couldn't have happened at the worst time. I'm not even on my financial feet. Are you sure?"

"I just saw the doctor. He confirmed it."

He sits on his desk.

"Pregnant. I can't believe it. How far along?"

"Almost two months."

"It WAS when it broke. I changed brands right after that. What do you want to do?"

"I can't have it. We're both poor as church mice."

"At least you have an apartment."

He puts his hand on her stomach.

"Two months. It must be at least a couple inches long by now. Our baby could fit in the palm of my hand."

She pulls away.

"I've already made the appointment at the clinic."

"That was quick."

"The earlier the better."

"There has to be another way. It's OUR child. How could you-kill it?"

"I have no choice. We don't have the money to raise it."

"What about adoption?"

"I could never give it away. It would be like giving you away. It's the only way out."

He puts his hands on her arms.

"I'll go with you. You won't do this alone."

She pulls away.

"I don't want you there. I need to do this alone."

He grabs her arms as he speaks.

"I don't believe this. Most guys would throw money in a woman's face and never see her again. I want to help you. I want a life with you. I want us to have a whole flock. Every time I look at you, I see my children's eyes. Please don't do this. We'll find a way."

She pulls away.

"I have to. Please don't make this any harder."

He holds her and puts his face to hers.

"Okay. I won't try and stop you. I just wish you wouldn't. Whatever you decide, I'll be with you. I love you, Miss Ngyen, and we WILL have a flock. You'll be dropping Hockenberrys left and right. We'll just have to wait till it's financially possible."

"You don't hate me?"

"I love you. The condom company I hate. This little baby was made by US. I'm ready for him. I was ready the first time I woke up and saw you on my lost weekend."

He kisses her as she pulls away.

"I have to go. There's something I have to do before the procedure."

"What time will it be?"

"Ten tomorrow. It shouldn't take long."

"Call me when you're done. I'll drive you home. You'll need your rest."

"Okay."

"Is there anything **I** can do?"

She picks up the paper and hands it to him.

"Find us a one bedroom."

She leaves. He puts his face in his hands and cries.

….

Frank sits in the coffee room with coffee in front of him. He looks up. It is ten. Andrew sees him and sits down.

"You look troubled?"

"I am."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I already know. I've got connections, remember?"

"Then you know where she is. I need to know, Andrew. Is what she doing wrong?"

"The Bible says so. But this whole issue of choice is very complicated. Until recently, women had to have children. In some cases, involving violence, after the baby was born the mothers went mad and even killed themselves."

"I did not rape Mayling."

"I know that. I'm just pointing out that childbirth has changed. It's not NECESSARY anymore. Women control their own lives."

"Did you ever take a fetus home?"

"Even they have angels. It's very sad. They never have a chance."

"How could she kill OUR baby? I want children with her."

"And you will have them. They just won't be like this one. Every child is an individual. Look, Frank, you love Mayling. This is not an easy decision for her. Whatever happens, don't leave her. She's your soulmate."

"What would you do in my place?"

"I can't answer that. I cannot create life, only God can."

"I don't even know what gender it is."

"It's a boy."

"I have a son? What time is it?"

"Ten past ten."

"It's probably dead by now. My son is dead."

Mayling walks in. Andrew sees her.

"Mayling's here."

"That was fast."

"I'll leave you two alone." Andrew says, smiling.

Andrew walks up to her and smiles. He kisses her forehead.

"Thank you."

He walks off. Frank turns.

"It is over?" Frank asks.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Have a seat."

She sits across from him.

"Well?"

"I couldn't do it. I got to the clinic early. They put me in a room. I put on the robe and laid there. The doctor was getting ready. That's when I knew I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I didn't want you too." Frank says, smiling.

"You don't have to worry. I'll manage somehow. You don't need to marry me. I can raise it till you're financially sound."

"You would have my bastard because I'm broke?"

"It's the only way."

"Yesterday you said abortion was the only way. There has to be something else. I know there is, and I'm going to do it RIGHT now."

He gets out of the chair, goes to her and gets on one knee.

"Frank, what are you doing?"

"I think you know."

Zek enters. Heads turn including his.

"This is embarrassing. Get up."

"No."

"People are watching."

"I don't care. They are my witnesses."

He takes her hand.

"Miss Ngyen, I love you very much. I wish I had a ring now but I don't. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say YES or NO, but say something. My knee hurts. It's had one too many beatings on Hubbard Street. What is your answer?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll marry you. Now get up."

"Do me a favor? Give me a hand. I think my knee is locked."

She reaches for him as Zek joins in.

"Let me help." Zek says.

It takes two to get him up. Frank rubs his knee.

"I have really destroyed my body. You will make it to term before it does. Thanks Zek."

"Anything to get you out of my house. I'd like to get crazy with my wife and I can't with you around."

"I won't be there much longer."

"Well, it's about time. You two better go to City Hall. It closes at four."

"I can't. I have a ten-thirty appointment."

"I'm free till one. I'll take care of it. Now you two go. You have a baby to make legal."

The two exit hand-in-hand.

….

Frank is in his bedroom getting ready for the wedding. He is well dressed and extremely nervous. Zek enters with a letter in his hand.

"You ready, Frank?"

"I'm terrified."

"Don't worry. It's normal. A letter came for you."

He hands him the letter.

"It's from Memphis. I sent my dad an invitation. I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding."

"Well, open it."

He does and small pieces of paper fall out. His face drops.

"It's the invitation. He tore it up. I guess he's not coming."

"Look, if it's a misunderstanding, I'll call him."

"No, don't. It's more than that. You'd only be wasting your time."

"I'm sorry, Frank."

"That's okay. It's not like I won't have a father there. Zek, I know there's only ten years between us, but I feel like you're my real father. You picked up from the streets. My father threw me at them. I know you're just my best man, but you're really more."

Zek pulls out a small box.

"I feel the same way. Thank you for saying it. Oh, I almost forgot. Your rings."

Frank takes it.

"Thanks."

"You don't know how hard it was to get these engraved. There aren't many Vietnamese engravers."

"I wanted these to be special. Somehow English didn't cut it."

"I'll leave you alone now. Jenny is waiting downstairs. I'll get the car. You must not be late for your OWN wedding."

Zek leaves. Frank puts the rings in his pocket. He starts to pick up the pieces of the torn invitation and stops halfway leaving them there. He leaves.

….

The television turns off in the Hock's living room with all still watching. They are joined by one of the dogs Andrew is petting.

"They got married and Frank moved out. They moved into her small apartment. Both worked hard. Frank went to night school to learn business and accounting. It wasn't until Andrew was a year old did they finally get a two-bedroom. But I'm jumping ahead. Let's go back a few months." Monica continues.

….

It is very small in Maylings apartment. In the corner is a crib. Frank is sitting at a desk with books, a calculator and pencils. He is struggling. A very pregnant Mayling walks in. She waddles over to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders.

"How are you doing?"

Frank throws down his pencil.

"I give up. It's too hard. I'm convinced a person can learn after twenty-five. Everything just runs together."

"I have faith in you."

"Your faith isn't founded. I was never very smart. Even when I was in school I barely made it. That's why I went to a city college."

"Then why did you get drafted?"

"I had low grades and I wasn't in a university. The average GPA of a Vietnam vet was very low. They didn't want Einsteins. I fit in perfectly."

"I know you'll get it. I believe in you."

Frank takes her hand.

"Then you'll be very disappointed. I'm trying very hard. I have to get this before Rocky comes. We'll have no peace then."

She pulls away.

"Oh, Mayling, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

He pulls her closer putting his ear to her stomach.

"I'm just frustrated."

"I know that. You don't really want it call it Rocky?"

"It's a great name for him."

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"Andrew told me."

"So now Superman is a fortuneteller too?"

"He has connections. Someday I'll tell you."

"I can't wait to hear that one."

She jumps.

"Woow! I heard that. He's really kicking."

"He's been doing that all day."

"He just did it again. When are you due?"

"The doctor said in two weeks."

"The doctor is always wrong. In the end the baby has the last word."

She jumps.

"That didn't feel right."

He stands and puts her on the chair.

"That was not a kick. You're probably in labor."

"It's too early."

"With babies nothing is early."

He goes to the phone.

"Don't worry. It's your first. Women have had labors lasting twenty hours."

She feels another contraction.

"Twenty hours!"

He dials the phone.

"Only the last few hours are painful."

"Last few hours!"

"What a day for the car to be in the shop?"

She feels another contraction.

"If you hadn't bought a clunker?"

"I like old cars. Zek, it's Frank. I think it's time. Could you drive us? My car's in the shop. Great. We'll be ready."

He hangs up.

"He's coming. Don't worry. If we don't get there in time, I can deliver it. I'm a trained medic."

"Did you ever do it?"

"Yes, but I remember how."

She has another contraction.

"No, thanks. I'd rather have my doctor."

She stands.

"Where's your bag?"

"By the door."

"I'll get our coats and meet you there."

He grabs the coats and puts his on.

"I'm ready."

"It's snowing. Do you really want to go out barefoot?"

He looks at his feet.

"I'll get my boots."

He runs out. She puts on her coat and follows.

….

All are in the delivery room Frank, Mayling, a nurse and doctor crowd the room. She is sitting up with her feet in stirrups. The doctor is before her. Franks sits by her in scrubs. He is holding her hand. She is in pain.

"You're almost there, May. It won't be long." the doctor says.

"How much longer?"

"Any minute now. When I tell you to push, push."

"What do I do till then?"

"Just breathe."

She gets another jolt.

"OW!"

"Breathe May." Frank continues.

"I am breathing. OW! That hurts."

"Breathe."

"I will never let you near me again. This is all your fault. OW!"

"Almost there. I want you to push with the next contraction."

"I can't. It hurts."

"Babies will hurt." Frank adds.

She glares at him.

"Shut up, Frank! You're not the one pregnant."

"It's almost over."

"OHHH!"

"Push!"

"I am pushing! Oh, God! Not again!"

"Push, May. I can see the head."

"I feel another one."

"Push, May. PUSH!" Frank orders.

She does and screams as the doctor pulls out the baby. She then falls back. The nurses take the baby and it cries. They put it in a blanket.

"You have a son."

"Let me see him."

"Andrew was right."

"Will you shut up about him!"

The nurse walks over to her with the baby.

"Here you are, mama."

She takes him. Frank leans over to see him.

"Hello Rocky. Welcome to the world."

"Why Rocky?" the nurse asks.

"He loves squirrels. He's beautiful."

"And perfect." Frank adds.

"Frank?"

"Yes?"

"If you come near me again, I'll kill you."

"Let me have him. Don't worry. You'll get him back. Frank, we need to take care of May now. You can wait by the nursery. Rocky will be there very soon."

Frank takes Mayling's hand and kisses her.

"I'll see you later. I love you. Thank you."

"I meant what I said. You're dead meat."

"Mr. Hockenberry, we need to attend to her."

"See you later, babe."

He kisses her again and leaves.

….

The television turns off in Frank's living room. Andrew is still petting the dog.

"That looks very painful." Gloria comments.

"I hear it is. Andrew, leave that dog alone." Tess answers.

"You know me and dogs."

"I thought we couldn't be seen?" Gloria asks.

"Only animals and very small children can see us. It's their innocence level." Monica answers.

"We're pretty safe. Andrew, you finish the story. The sun will be up soon." Tess orders.

"This is my favorite part. I had some free time so I went to the hospital. I found Frank outside the nursery window. Let me show you."

…

Frank is outside the nursery looking at the baby and smiling. Andrew approaches him. Monica is the nurse inside.

"That's my boy. He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is. Why, Frank? Are you sure you're not part Angel? You're beaming. That's my job."

"I wish I could hold him."

"Why don't you ask?"

Frank taps at the window. Monica turns. He points to the crib and makes a rocking motion with his arms. She agrees and opens the door.

"You got the go. Well, come in. Your son is waiting."

The two enter the room. Frank goes to the crib.

"May I hold him?" Frank asks.

"Let me get him for you."

She walks over to the crib and picks him up.

"Come here, wee one."

"Could I have him first?" Andrew asks.

Monica looks at Frank for approval.

"Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine."

She gives him to Andrew. The baby looks at him with awe. Andrew takes his finger and the baby grabs it.

"What will you name him?"

"I don't know. I called him Rocky as a joke but I really don't have a name. All I have is a son."

"Technically, he's not YOUR son. All humans do is donate DNA, flesh and bone, and earthly love. The most important part, his spirit, belongs to God. This child is only a gift God is lending you."

Frank smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Andrew asks.

Frank walks to Andrew.

"I just decided what to name him. His name will be Andrew."

"After me? You know what I am. I bring death, not life."

"You're still a messenger. That's all I need. I give my son to God."

Andrew looks at the baby.

"As did Abraham. Well, Andrew, welcome to the world. I have a message for you from God. He loves you and blesses you. You will have a long and healthy life. Live it in peace."

As he speaks he shines. The light encompasses the baby. Andrew bends down and kisses him.

"Let's go see your father."

He hands him to Frank. Andrew looks at Monica and smiles. Frank starts counting the baby's' fingers and toes.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asks.

"It's a family tradition. Every time a Hock is born, the father has to count the fingers and toes. He does it for the rest of the baby's life. We haven't lost one yet. I can't believe he's mine. I thought my life was over on Hubbard Street. Now, I'm holding a life **I** helped create and he's perfect. He's the one perfect thing I've ever done."

"This is just the beginning. You have your whole life ahead of you."

He grabs the baby's hand.

"This is not your only child. You'll be doing a lot of counting. Mayling will not kill you, yet." Andrew says, smiling.

"Can you stay? Mayling would love to see you."

"I can't. I have an appointment I can't break."

"Can't you delay it?"

"No. Like the Bible say, "A time to be born, a time to die". There is someone waiting for me to take him home."

Andrew kisses the baby.

"See you later, Andrew. You make your father proud."

Andrew looks up, smiles and vanishes. Frank looks at the baby. Monica walks up to him.

"I better put him back now. He's had a long day."

Frank gives her the baby.

"Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?

She puts the baby down.

"Every baby is special. Your wife should be in her room by now."

"Thank you. I don't know your name."

"Monica. Go to her. She's waiting."

He leaves.

….

Mayling is resting in bed. Frank is by her side. Zek comes in wheeling a small crib.

"Look what I found. I was walking by and this baby said "Please take me to my mommy.""

"I thought the nurse did that?" Mayling asks.

"I slipped her a few bucks."

He brings the crib to the side of the bed and starts to pick up the baby.

"Let me hold him first. He is my God child. Hey there, Rocky. Welcome to the world. Let me introduce myself. I'm your God Father. You can call me Uncle Zek. Okay, Rocky?"

"I've changed my mind. That's not his name."

Zek looks at the baby.

"Finally, you've come to your senses. Hello Zek."

"It's not Zek either."

"Then what is it?"

"Andrew CLAYTON Hockenberry."

Zek walks up to Mayling and gives her the baby.

"Andrew CLAYTON. I can live with that. What do you think, mom?"

She takes the baby.

"So can I. I was afraid I'd have to start collecting nuts. It's bad enough I'm married to one."

Frank is hypnotized by the baby and ignores the comments.

"He has my chin." Frank says.

"Thank God that's all he has. Last thing we need is someone who looks like you." Zek insults, again.

Again Frank ignores the comment.

"I don't think he heard us. We both insulted him and he didn't react."

"I think he's occupied."

Franks' face drops.

"What is it, Frank?" Zek asks.

"I was just thinking about my father. I wish he were here. I miss him."

"I know you do. But it's okay. The important thing to remember is that Andrews' father is here, daddy."

A tear goes down Frank's cheek.

"I'm a daddy.

"Yes, you are. You'll discover that the first time you change him."

"You would bring that up."

"A word of warning. I know you're an only child so you may not know this. Learn to duck."

The three continue looking at the baby.

….

The sun is coming into the living room as the Angels watch the television turn off. Andrew is petting both dogs now. All are silent.

"What you have seen is one of God's continuing miracles, the birth of a family unit. This brings us to our purpose." Tess adds.

"What is our purpose?" Gloria asks.

"Our next assignment is to heal a fractured family unit. God wanted you to see what a healthy one was first. Right, Andrew?"

He is still mesmerized.

"Hey! Heaven calling Andrew."

"Huh? I'm sorry. I was enjoying the memory."

"Is that the end of the story?" Gloria asks.

"For now. Do you have any questions before we go?"

"Just one. How did they go from poor church mice to this?"

"They worked hard, saved their money and bought this house. More children came he eventually lost the bathroom. But that's not why he's one of our favorites. You tell it, Andrew. You started it."

"Frank eventually went back to Nashville's skid row. It's called Hubbard Street. But he didn't go back as a drunk. He went back as a social worker. He went to help his former friends and neighbors the way he was helped. Over the years he got a nickname on the street. They call him the Hubbard Street Angel."

"But that's a story for another time." Tess continues.

Noise is heard upstairs. The sound of a door opening is heard.

"What's going on?" Gloria asks.

Andrew looks at his pocket watch.

"The dance of the bathroom door. I give him five seconds and he'll be coming downstairs. Five."

The Angels count down.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." Andrew concludes.

Frank comes down the stairs.

"Why do I even bother anymore?"

He goes inside the bathroom.

"That poor man." Gloria comments.

"That's where you're wrong. He has six people who love him very much. He is VERY rich." Tess adds.

Little Rachel comes down the stairs. No one sees her as she hides behind Gloria. Frank leaves and goes back upstairs.

"Well, it's time to go." Tess concludes.

Little Rachel tugs on Gloria's sleeve, who looks down.

"Oh, hello. Shouldn't you be upstairs?"

Frank calls from upstairs.

"I'll go check downstairs."

Frank comes down and walks behind Rachel. He sees her staring.

"Rachel, there you are. What are you looking at?"

She points up.

"Lady."

"There is no lady there. Let's go upstairs."

He picks her up caveman style and starts going up the stairs.

"Daddy has to go to work."

Little Rachel waves as she goes up and Gloria waves back.

"There goes a wealthy man." Tess concludes.

Andrew and Monica speak the word AMEN in unison. The four vanish as a white feather falls on the floor.

 **THE TEST**

Frank is sitting on a barstool in Charlie's Bar. Charlie is wiping some glasses. Charlie is holding an AA poster.

"You realize, Frank, this could put me out of business. A bar does not display a poster for AA."

"I know, Charlie. But where else can the right people see it? There's nothing wrong with booze. It's just not right for everybody. Who knows? If I had seen it earlier, my life might have been different. I'm a drunk. I will always be a drunk."

"Yeah, but you had reasons."

"And so do all the other drunks in here and on the street. I was lucky. I found help. Now it's time to return the favor. Please Charlie?"

"You're really on a crusade. Did Zek do this?"

"Zek had nothing to do with this. He works for the vets. I work with the vets who are drunks. I was out there for ten years and I don't remember anything. Now I have a life and I cherish it every day. I want to give them back theirs. Charlie, let me put it in the window. Please?"

Another drunk comes in and sits on Doc's old stool. He motions to Charlie. Frank looks at Charlie.

"That used to be me."

"I remember. I always knew there was someone special in there. You were just lost."

"And now I'm found. God found me. Excuse me. May I have the poster, please?" Frank says, giving his hand to Charlie.

"It's my income."

"It's his life. He may have a wife or children. Who knows what he used to be?"

"Go to him, Frank." Charlie says, giving him the poster.

Frank walks over to the drunk with the poster and sits next to him.

"You look like a man who's thirsty?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Your money."

Frank points to the coffee and Charlie pours it and puts it in front of the drunk.

"That's coffee. I want a beer."

"My name is Francis. People call me Doc or Frank. Seeing you here has brought back memories. For ten years I sat in that very stool. Night after night, I'd drink myself to sleep. Some nights, as I would be walking home, I'd get jumped. Sometimes it was for money, other times for the hell of it. After a while, I didn't even feel the pain. Has that ever happened to you?"

"I've been there."

"Last time I almost died. If it hadn't been for a friend I would have. He found me lying in the alley. I don't even remember the attack."

"What do you want, Doc?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Now give me my beer or leave me alone."

Charlie looks at Frank while he grabs a bottle and is ready to open it.

"Go ahead." Frank says, nodding.

Charlie gives him the drink. Frank looks at the poster. Charlie walks up to him.

"Better luck next time. It took fifteen years to get this far. It's not going to happen overnight. You can't do it alone. Put it in the window."

Thanks, Charlie."

He goes to the window, puts it in and turns to Charlie.

"See you later, Doc."

Frank walks out.

…..

Frank is walking by the alley when a hand grabs him and pulls him in. Two men, Fric and Frac surround him.

"What do you want?" Frank asks.

"You Frank Hockenberry?" Fric asks.

"Yeah, what do you want from me?"

Fric looks at Frac who pulls out a bottle from a brown bag. They come closer, cornering Frank.

"We want you to drink." Fric answers, taking the bottle.

Frac grabs Frank's arms. Fric opens the bottle and puts it in Frank's mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" pleads Frank.

"Our employer does not like his son living in a Juvenile home. He just wants to return the favor."

"You thought you had it safe. For three months your son was protecting you. Well, Junior is now in school. You're on your own."

"Now open up and drink." Fric orders, putting the bottle in Franks face.

"No, please. Take it away. I can't drink."

Fric puts the bottle in Frank's mouth and puts his head down.

"Drink up, like a good little boy."

He fights uselessly as people walk by and don't even stop. One drunk sitting on a bench looks up. It is Andrew the Angel in disguise.

Fric and Frac stand over a crumpled Frank. Fric pours the remainder of the bottle on his clothes and pulls out a match. Frac stops him.

"He doesn't want him dead. Just take the wallet and watch. We'll make it look like a robbery." says Frac.

"This is one trophy I want to keep." Fric says, pulling off the wedding ring.

He grabs the ring and they leave. Andrew still waits. Charlie walks by and sees Frank.

"Frank! Say something!" Charlie cries, running to him.

Andrew approaches. Charlie sees him as the drunk.

"You, call 911! Frank, wake up. Who did this to you? Of all the things to steal." Charlie says, looking at Frank's hand.

Andrew comes back as the sound of a siren is heard in the distance.

…..

Zek is running down a hall to a room in the emergency room. He is stopped at the door by Monica the Angel dressed as a nurse.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"He's my friend. I have to see him."

"After the doctor is finished with him. Now go and sit down."

"At least tell me what happened."

"Come with me."

They go to some chairs and sit down.

"He was attacked."

"How and why?"

"We don't know. All we know is he was drunk."

"He hasn't had a drink in fifteen years."

"It didn't happen voluntarily. Someone made him do it. Why would they do this?"

"It was three months ago. There was an incident with his son, Andrew. It's a common practice to beat up drunks on skid row. Andrew's friends did that and one died. Frank was working with him. He was finally getting through. To make a story short, Andrew ratted on them. They were sent to Juvenile hall."

"What about Andrew?"

"The judge gave him three months of community service. He worked with his dad on skid row. Andrew went back to school today and Frank was on his own again."

"You think the boys did it?"

"No, it's not possible. Frank's a pretty strong guy. It had to be someone working with them."

"Or for them?"

"He tries so hard to stay dry. This will destroy him."

Andrew the Angel appears. Only Monica sees him. He shakes his head.

"You must not give up, Mr. Anderson."

She looks back at Andrew.

"It isn't good, Monica." Andrew says.

He pulls out a stopwatch and looks at it.

"It isn't fair." Monica says to Andrew.

A doctor comes out.

"Nurse, can someone call his wife?"

"I will. How is he?" Zek says, walking over.

"He's bleeding internally. We think it's his ulcer. It's imperative we operate immediately."

"Any other damage?"

"We won't know till me go in."

"I'll make the call now."

He goes to the nearest phone. Andrew goes to Monica. The doctor goes back inside.

"He doesn't have a chance. I was not given orders to stop it."

"What's going to happen now?" Monica asks.

"Only the Father knows."

….

Frank is in his hospital bed after the surgery. He is in a coma. Mayling is by his side with Zek on the other. Tess the Angel, dressed as a nurse, comes in. Zek looks up and recognizes her.

"You're not a nurse. I saw you at the trial. You were Andrew's lawyer. You're that Angel."

"I have been many things, Mr. Anderson. Now, I'm a nurse. How are you doing, Frank?" Tess asks, checking Frank's pulse and putting his hand down.

"I can't believe someone would do this to him. He never hurt anyone."

"But Andrew did, and they swore revenge. They knew where to hit. Where is Andrew?"

"I left a message at home. He should be there soon."

"Does he know?" asks Zek.

"I don't know how to tell him."

"I will. He's my Godson."

"Thank you, Zek."

She looks at Frank and holds his hand.

"Do you think he can hear me?" Mayling asks.

"Every word. Talk to him, baby." Tess answers.

"Honey, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me but I have something to say."

A tear runs down her cheek.

"I love you. I want you back home, with me and our little zoo."

"He heard you, and he wants to go back home too." Tess replies.

"How do you know?"

"She has connections, Mayling."

Zek takes Frank's hand.

"I love you too, buddy. Come back to us."

Zek looks behind Tess and sees Andrew the Angel standing. He has a watch in his hand.

"Andrew?"

"He's still at school."

"I didn't mean him. It's Andrew. He's in the room. Can't you see him by the door?"

"I see nothing."

"I'll be back."

Tess leaves.

"I tell you, he's here."

"Zek, calm down. You'll need it for Andrew. He won't understand what happened here."

"Don't you see him, Frank? Or am I the only one. Why are you here?" Zek asks Andrew.

"Who are you talking to Zek?"

"Why are you here? You can't take him. I won't let you." Zek cries, standing.

"Zek, what is wrong with you? Calm down. You'll upset Frank."

Andrew motions to the door.

"Excuse me."

Zek leaves. He goes into the hall and doesn't find him. He looks around. A door opens there is on one there.

"Why did I know he would do that?"

He enters and finds an empty hospital room. Andrew is sitting in a chair waiting. Zek enters.

"Hello Zek."

"Andrew?"

"I thought you had more tact than that. He can hear you. What is wrong with you?" Andrew asks, standing.

"You. Every time you show up, someone dies. I didn't want Frank to die. That's why you're here, aren't you?"

"I am the Angel assigned to the case."

"He's going to make it. You can go."

"I can't. I have my orders. You understand orders?"

"Not all orders are right. Didn't you ever question yours?"

"Lots of times, but I always end up following them."

"Didn't you ever make exceptions?"

"I don't have the type of boss who allows exceptions. I'm here on a job."

"How can you be so cold? He's worked very hard for fifteen years to lose it like this?"

"I feel the same way. I spent the same years with him. You think I like wasting my time on people?"

"Wasting your time? I don't believe I'm hearing this. I thought you were his friend?"

"Is...He's not dead yet. I could have left ten years ago when you came in but I stayed because **I** wanted to. God wanted Frank to work for him. **I** just made it happen earlier. He IS my friend."

"Did you see how it happened?"

"I was there."

"And you didn't stop it!"

"I couldn't. I was not given the order."

"How did it happen?"

"He was going to his car when two men grabbed him. They made him drink. What he couldn't finish they poured on him. And then one lit a match."

"Oh my God! They wanted to kill him. Why didn't you do anything? What kind of angel are you? You were going to let him die."

"I did all I was allowed. Who do you think told Charlie to find him? ME!"

"You disobeyed orders."

"I only delayed what I had to do."

"I used to see you in Nam. Sometimes, when we were in battle and a man got it, I'd see you in the corner of my eye. I would see Frank go to him and I'd look away and see you. Then when I would look back at Frank he'd shake his head NO. I thought I was seeing things. That WAS you, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And now you're here to take him."

"If I have to. I've been doing this a long time. I've seen it all. Wars, famine, murder, you name it. Who did you think went into the gas chambers with the six million? I did. It's my job. It was my job to be with you when you got shot, or did you forget?"

"I haven't forgotten. The last think I wanted to do was walk into a robbery."

"It was Frank who kept you alive. He kept pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

"Just like old times."

"Zek, I was with you then just in case. You're one stubborn man who doesn't give up easy. Your body was just as stubborn. But Frank's different. He has no insides left. What he didn't destroy, surgery did. He's not you. He probably won't make it."

"Is that the final word?"

"So far. Zek, his family is going to need a lot of help. Mayling is not Wonder Woman. She has five children to raise. And then there's Andrew. He's going to blame himself."

"It's not his fault."

"I know that. But when he finds out, he'll think it is. It's going to be up to you to make him understand."

"He's just a kid."

"Who will have to grow up sooner than he'd like. He's coming down the hall now."

"What do I say to him?"

"You'll find the words."

The door opens. Zek looks to see Andrew Hockenberry enter.

"Uncle Zek?"

"In here, son."

Andrew enters. He is carrying a little bag. He puts it on the table.

"What are you doing here? The nurse said I should see you first before I saw dad. What's going on?"

"Your father is very sick."

"He was fine this morning."

"He went to Hubbard Street to work. While he was there...he was attacked."

"How?"

"Some men grabbed him on the way to the car. They forced him to drink."

"Alcohol?"

"There was so much, it aggravated his ulcer and it started bleeding. He needed surgery."

"Who would do that?"

"Someone who wanted revenge."

"For what? No! No! It's because of me, isn't it? This is all my fault. I know I shouldn't have told the police. Dad's going to make it? He is going to, isn't he?"

"I don't know, son. There's a lot of damage. He might not."

"He's gonna die. NO! He can't. We need him. **I** need him. He's the only dad **I** got." Andrew says, starting to cry.

"Andrew."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"I hate that name. How do you think I feel when I look in the mirror and see a spook? I'm a freak."

"Your father named you, not me."

"As a cruel joke. I'm named after the Angel of Death. This time I lived up to it. Because of me, dad is dying."

Zek holds him as Andrew cries.

"It's not your fault. You did the right thing. If your father was awake, he'd tell you."

"Was awake? What do you mean?" Andrew questions, pulling away.

"He's in a coma. The booze poisoned his blood. It has to work its way out."

"No! No! Why did I tell the cops? Dad would be okay if I didn't." Andrew asks, walking away.

"You did the right thing, son."

"At the expense of my dad? Uncle Zek, I killed him."

Zek grabs him and strokes his hair.

"You didn't kill him. He's still alive. I don't know what more I can say to you."

"I do." Andrew the Angel says.

Zek turns to see Andrew the Angel behind him. Andrew Hockenberry jumps back in disgust.

"Get that thing away from me." young Andrew cries.

"That's no way to talk to Andrew."

"He's evil. Get that creature away." young Andrew says, backing away.

"Watch your lip, son. He's an Angel."

"I don't give a damn what he is. He brings death."

"Andrew, we need to talk." Andrew the Angel says.

Andrew the Angel advances while young Andrew backs away more.

"Get away from me. Uncle Zek, tell him to go."

"What do I do?" Zek asks Andrew the Angel.

"Leave us alone for a few minutes. I'll take care of this."

"Don't leave me. He's gonna hurt me."

"I am not here to hurt you. I'm only here to talk. Zek, leave us. Come back in a few minutes."

Zek starts to leave.

"Oh, Zek? Tell Tess it's time to get it."

"Get what?"

"She'll know. Trust me."

Zek leaves. Young Andrew runs to open the door it doesn't. He turns to Andrew

"I locked it."

Young Andrew turns to the door and starts pounding.

"Help! I need help! Get me out of here!"

Andrew the Angel starts shining. Young Andrew turns to him. Andrew the Angel starts walking to him.

"Stay away from me."

As the Angel walks up to him, young Andrew walks away from the door. Zek enters.

"Uncle Zek, help!"

Zek does not see him.

"You in here, Andrew? Where'd you go?"

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"He can't see you. No one can." Andrew the Angel says.

Zek freezes in his steps.

"What are you doing to me? Where are we?"

"A place outside time. I needed to see you alone."

The Angel walks up to him and young Andrew keeps backing away. As he does, the bag falls revealing a CD.

"Don't come any closer. Stay right there."

"If you wish... I was there the night you were born. Your poor mother was in labor for fourteen hours. She was in so much pain and yet she was determined to do it without drugs. But, towards the end, she grabbed your father's face, pulled it next to hers, and said "GIVE ME DRUGS." I never say a man so scared in my life."

Andrew keeps approaching as he speaks.

"After it was all over, I saw your dad standing by the nursery window. He was so proud. I walked up to him and asked what your name would be. He turned to me and said "What else, Andrew?" I told him I felt flattered but I thought it was a bad idea, because of times like this. But you know your dad. He's one stubborn man, and so are you from what I hear. I'm beginning to wonder if you got anything from your mother. You were so small—"

"Stop it! I know what you're doing. It isn't working. Get to the point."

"Can't pull anything over your eyes. It never ceases to amaze me. With every generation children get smarter. Alright, I'll get to the point. I have been assigned to your father's case."

"He's going to die, isn't he? Tell me the truth."

"I'm afraid so. Even if he doesn't, his life will never be the same. He's going to have to make a lot of changes, some he won't like. And so will you."

"Me?"

"Whether you like it or not, you're the man in the family. You're going to have to grow up a lot faster. Your mother is going to really need your help. So will your siblings."

"Uncle Zek will help."

"Uncle Zek is not going to live with you. He has a home and a wife. If your father makes it, he's not going to be the same."

The Angel picks up the CD off the floor.

"One thing for sure, all those spicy meals your mother makes will have to stop. He has very little stomach left. It's going to be baby food for a long time. And that's just the beginning."

Young Andrew starts to cry. The Angel holds him.

"It's okay to cry, son. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but it can't be helped."

"I'm scared."

"You have every right to be. The world is scary. Take it from me. I've been around. Just remember this. God loves you and he will give you what you need, WHEN you need it, not before. He won't leave you alone. He's given you Uncle Zek. Use him. I know he won't mind."

Andrew the Angel looks at the CD.

"Hendrix, huh?"

"Dad got me on to him. He's pretty good for a dead guy." young Andrew says, backing away.

"He wasn't always dead, you know. This guy could really kick butt."

"Dad got me a guitar a year ago. He tried to teach me to play, but he's no Hendrix. I finally took lessons. I bought the CD so I could practice. Maybe I could even find some sheet music."

"There isn't any. He was in a class by himself. Most of that stuff he made up. Clapton comes close, but there's only one Jimi. You know, people have been known to come out of comas earlier when their senses are stimulated. Perhaps if you played it for your father, it might work?"

"In Intensive Care?"

"You don't have to play it loud. Jimi sounds just as good at normal volume. Besides, CD's have better sound quality. They don't need to be loud."

Zek wakes up.

"Andrew, where are you?"

They both look at Zek. The Angel slips young Andrew the CD.

"I forgot about-Him." young Andrew says.

Andrew the Angel has gone. Zek goes to the door and looks out. He comes back and finally sees young Andrew.

"Andrew, where have you been?"

"The twilight zone."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Zek sees the CD and takes it to look at it.

"What you got here? Hendrix. This is new."

"I bought it so I could practice some rifts."

"These are great songs. Man, do they bring back memories. We had this one pilot, Johnny. He would blare this on his helicopter, right in Charlie's ear. They always knew when he was coming. Your dad was crazy about Hendrix. It's too bad he can't hear it."

"Maybe if we played it, he would?"

"That's not a bad idea. Let's go find a CD player."

"Before we go, Uncle Zek. I didn't think of it. Andrew did."

Zek puts his arms around young Andrew's shoulders.

"Sounds just like him. Let's go see your dad."

…..

Zek and young Andrew enter the hospital room. Mayling sits by the bed holding Frank's hand. She looks up and sees them.

"Mom?"

She rises and he runs into her arms.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, honey, it's not." Mayling says, facing Andrew.

"I put him there."

"You did no such thing. The men who hurt him put him here."

"But he may die?"

"He won't die. He's made of strong stuff. Right, Zek?" Mayling says, hugging him again.

"Right."

Tess comes in with a CD player. They turn to her.

"I found one."

"A CD player?" asks Mayling.

"We keep it at the desk just for cases like this." Tess answers, putting it on the table.

"I'm confused."

Give me the CD, baby."

Tess takes it.

"Hendrix? What a great idea?"

"You can't play that here?" Mayling questions.

"And why not?"

"It's a hospital."

"And Frank is a patient who loves Jimi Hendrix. What of it?"

Tess peels off the plastic, puts the CD on and starts playing it. Zek walks up behind young Andrew.

"You like Hendrix too?" asks young Andrew.

"I like all music, except for Rap and Disco. Jazz is my favorite. You know, Jimi, was great on guitar. He came from around here. DO you play?"

Zek puts his hand on young Andrew's neck.

"Andrew is in a band." Zek answers.

"My dad tried to teach me but it didn't work. I finally took lessons. I bought the CD to see if I can learn it."

"You any good?" asks Tess.

"Not like Hendrix. With a little practice-"

"Let me tell you a secret about music. You could be educated and play with the precision of a computer, but it doesn't mean a thing. You have to feel it in your soul. Without soul, you're just an over-educated bore. Everyone from Beethoven to Hendrix knew that. You take Hendrix's guitar. It became a part of him. You take your guitar and make it a part of you. Make it SPEAK to you. Then you'll know what made men like Beethoven famous."

"Was that before or after Chuck Berry told him to roll over?"

"Hey! Watch your lip. That's no way to talk to a lady." Zek remarks.

"That's no lady. That's an Angel like Andrew." young Andrew says.

"Sorry about that, Tess."

"That's okay. I knew Wolfgang you know. Man was deaf but you wouldn't believe what came out of his mouth. He would make the devil blush. Andrew's in good company. As for your guitar, young man, make sure it comes from the soul. Make it an extension of your arm."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll leave you alone now."

Tess leaves. Zek turns to young Andrew.

"One of these days, son, your lip will have to change. Your dad may not be awake, but I am. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You're just like your dad. You should have heard him in Nam. You got it from him. Come here."

Zek hugs him while both adults look at a sleeping Frank.

…..

A man reads a book at a busy police station. The book sleeve has a picture of Detective Marcus Taylor. Two other detectives, Detective John Johnson and Detective Joseph Kowalski, approach him with a third man, Detective Marcus Taylor.

"Hey, Joe. Your man's here." Johnson announces.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Comments Kowalski, looking up from his book.

Detective Johnson walks away. Detective Kowalski puts down the book, rises and walks over.

"You made it, Det. Taylor." comments Kowalski.

"It took hours to get a cab. You got the information?" Marcus asks, shaking his hand.

Detective Kowalski points to a file on his desk.

"Right here. I've made copies of all the interviews just like you asked. That was a strange case."

"Where are you at reading my book?"

"The hooker murder, about fifteen years ago."

"Of yeah, that one."

"Ever find the guy who caught him?"

"No, he disappeared, just like a ghost. Can you fill me in now or later? I have a flight tonight."

"Now, it's a slow day. Have a seat."

Detective Johnson comes back.

"Party's over gentlemen. We have work to do." Johnson says.

"What is it?" asks Kowalski.

"Man got attacked on Hubbard Street."

"Not another drunk. It's just those kids from the school."

"Not this time. It's the Hubbard Street Angel, Hockenberry."

Detective Taylor looks up.

"He's in the hospital now. Doesn't look like he'll make it. Shame. He's a good guy. Only he would cater to winos."

"Excuse me. What's his first name?" asks Taylor.

"Frank, I think. He's called Doc. I don't know why?"

"I do. We served together in Nam. He was our medic. What happened to him?"

"You seen him lately?" asks Kowalski.

"Not for a couple years, why?"

"You know he's a reformed drunk?"

"Yeah?"

"He's worked really hard, he and his partner, Anderson, to clean up the area. They've been a real inspiration. Apparently this morning he was going to the car when he got attacked. Some thugs made him drunk. I talked to the nurse and she said it doesn't look good. This guy ain't gonna make it." answers Johnson.

"I was the officer on duty when he was attacked fifteen years ago. He was a mess." Kowalski continues.

"Yeah, I remember. It was our ten-year reunion, the week the hooker died."

"I still have his case on the computer. I can call it up if you like?" Kowalski adds.

"Please."

The three go to a computer while Detective Kowalski pulls up the file.

"Here it is, file #110312. I even have a picture of what he looked like. Care to see it?"

"Please."

Detective Kowalski pushes a few keys. Detective pulls back in disgust.

"My God."

"I tell you, Taylor. This man had an angel watching over him. I've seen bad beatings before, but even this one turned my stomach."

"This happen often?" Taylor asks.

Detective Johnson closes the file.

"Too often. Why last summer a man was finally killed. Three teens from the school made sure there was nothing left recognizable. We try to contain it and last summer the attacks stopped. And it's all because of the Hubbard Street Angel."

"Was this revenge?"

"So far, it looks like robbery."

"How many robbers use booze?" Taylor asks.

"You know, I was at the trial of those boys." Johnson adds.

"Wasn't one of them Hockenberry's?" Kowalski asks.

"Andrew, no way."

"Yes, way. He may not have struck the man but he was there. He saw what was going on and he ran, and not for help. That kid helped him as if he hit the man himself."

"What happened to the kids?" Taylor asks.

"Two were sent to juvenile homes. Andrew was sentenced to three months community service. He worked with his dad on Hubbard Street. I remember another thing that happened at the trial. When the two kids were being taken one, one threatened your friend. I believe his words were, "It only takes one drink."" Johnson answers.

"You gentlemen begin to see a pattern here? This was no robbery."

Detective Johnson starts opening the last file mentioned.

"Get the name of the boys." Kowalski orders.

"Way ahead of you. All I have to do is press "print"."

Detective Johnson goes to the printer.

"Let's go, gentlemen." Johnson orders.

They leave.

….

Tess is at the nurse's station. Detectives Taylor, Johnson and Kowalski approach. She looks up.

"May I help you?"

Detective Johnson shows his badge.

"I'm looking for a Frank Hockenberry. I'm Detective Johnson and this is Detective Kowalski and Taylor."

"He's in room 316."

"May we speak to him?"

"It won't do any good. He's in a coma. He has been since he was admitted yesterday."

"Is there anyone else we can talk to?" Johnson asks.

Zek comes out and does a double take when he sees Taylor, who is listening to Tess.

"His family and his partner-"

"Taylor?" asks Zek, walking to Taylor.

"Hey, Sarge!" Taylor says, hugging him.

"You two know each other?" asks Johnson.

"I was his sergeant. I'm Zek Anderson, Frank's partner."

"Sorry to hear about him. How's he doing?" asks Kowalski.

"Not good. I wish I could get my hands on the bastards who did this."

"You and me both, Sarge."

"Who called you Taylor?" asks Zek.

"No one. I was collecting information for my new book when the call came in. I planned to get the information and take a plane tonight. Looks like I'm going to stick around for a while. I'm gonna get those bastards."

"We all are, Detective. Is it possible to speak to his wife?" asks Johnson.

"She's in the room with her son."

"Andrew?" asks Taylor.

"They're both very upset. You can see them but keep it quiet. Frank may be asleep, but he can still hear and he can get upset. Right now that's the last thing he needs."

"Let's go, gentlemen."

The group enters the hospital room. Mayling and Andrew look up.

"Taylor?"

He walks up to her. She rises and hugs him.

"Hello Mayling."

He approaches young Andrew.

"How you doin', son?"

"I've been better."

"We all have.

"Did Zek call you?" asks Mayling.

"I was in town doing research for my next book when the call came in."

"Who are these men?" asks Mayling.

The detectives show their badges.

"I'm Detective Johnson and this is Detective Kowalski. We're with the Nashville Police Department. We came to question your husband."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. He doesn't know we're here." she replies, sitting down.

"Is that why you're listening to Jimi Hendrix?" Kowalski asks.

"That's my son's CD. Frank loves Hendrix. The nurse thought the noise stimulation might bring him out."

Detective Taylor walks to the bed and touches Frank's left hand and sees the mark where his ring was and then looks at Frank.

"Jimi's not noise. Right, Frank?"

Detective Johnson pulls out a little notebook from his pocket with a pen.

"I'll make this brief. I realize this is a bad time for you. We've done the math and we know this wasn't a robbery. It had to do with your son, Andrew. Didn't it?"

"Yes."

"The only way to catch these guys is to find what they took. What was missing when your husband was brought in?" Johnson continues.

"His wallet, credit cards and watch."

"What about his wedding ring?" Taylor asks.

"I don't know. I thought the nurse took it off when his hand swelled up. They probably took it off before surgery."

Tess enters the room and goes to the bed. Detective Taylor moves. She quietly checks Frank's pulse.

"Are you sure the hospital has his wedding ring?"

"I don't know. I've been too upset to ask."

"We don't have it, baby." Tess answers, putting down Frank's hand.

"Was there an inscription on it?" asks Johnson.

"Yes."

Detective Johnson hands Mayling the book and pen.

"Could you please write it down for me?" asks Johnson.

She starts to write but drops the pen when her hand starts to shake. Zek picks it up and grabs the book.

"I know what it is. I was his best man." Zek says, writing and giving back the book.

"I can't read this. What language is it?" asks Johnson.

"I'm from Vietnam. It's mine."

"What does this mean in English?"

"My love forever, Mayling. I learned something on my tours." Taylor says, taking the book.

"We have enough to work on. Thank you. Don't worry. We'll catch these guys."

The three leave. Zek follows Taylor into the hall.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Sarge?"

"You better hurry on this one."

"I know. You don't have to tell me."

"I really mean it. I saw him."

"Who?"

"Andrew."

"Course he's here."

"The other one. You remember last Christmas when Frank I walked into a robbery and I got shot and nearly died."

"How could I forget? I thought I lost you."

"He came to me and said who and what he was. Taylor, he's the Angel of Death."

"I remember you telling me. Are you sure?"

"He's in there right now, sitting on a chair, waiting. All he does is wait. It's nerve racking. I'm the only one who can see him. He told me why he's here. It's for Frank. So, please hurry."

"I will. You have my word."

Detective Taylor walks off. Zek turns to see Andrew behind him.

….

The three detectives get out of a car on Hubbard Street.

"Welcome to Hubbard Street, the garden spot of Nashville." Johnson remarks.

"Reminds me of downtown Watts, after the riots."

"That's the alley where he was attacked."

Taylor crosses the street and looks in.

"It's pretty visible. Didn't anyone see anything?"

"On Hubbard Street everyone is blind."

"So, where are we going?" Taylor asks.

Johnson walks to Charlie's door.

"To the last place he was seen awake. His old haunt."

They enter the bar and approach Charlie, who looks up.

"What's your poison?"

"I'm Detective Johnson and these are Detective Kowalski and Detective Taylor, Nashville police." answers Johnson.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're inquiring about the attack on Frank Hockenberry. I believe you call him the Hubbard Street Angel?"

"Maybe you do. To me he's just Doc."

"You were the man who found him?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me what happened that day?"

"Frank was trying to get me to put up a poster in my window about an AA meeting. I gave him a hard time. After all, booze is my bread and butter. I finally gave in and he left."

Andrew the Angel walks in disguised as a bum. He sits at the end of the bar. No one pays attention to him.

"Why did you go after him?"

"That's the weird part. A voice told me to."

"Who?"

"No one. There were only three of us here; me, Frank and a neighborhood drunk. Funny he was sitting in Doc's old stool. Hey! You look familiar. Wait a minute!" Charlie says, looking at Taylor.

Charlie leaves and returns with a book.

"You're Marcus Taylor?"

"Yes, I am."

"I didn't know you worked Nashville?"

"I don't. I'm doing research on a book. I happen to be at the station when the call came in. How long have you known Doc?"

"About twenty-five years now. Like I said, he spent ten years sitting on that very stool. He was a real mess. I felt sorry for him. He was a grunt, like me." Charlie answers.

"Where did you serve?" Taylor asks.

"Nam, in country."

"You ever meet Bravo platoon?"

"Not till I met Doc here."

"He was our medic."

"Was he like the man he is now?"

"Yeah, just more innocent. Except when it came to the girls. That man had so many freebies he NEVER had to pay."

"He never told me that. He's a good guy, with a good heart. Don't get me wrong. He's no softy. After what his son did, he made him work. He made him see the consequences of his actions. Frank used to bring him here. One time he even brought him to see what his old life was like. I told him I didn't like it because of his age. He said he just wanted to give the boy a history lesson."

"And did he?"

"Three hard months of it. Andrew's a good kid. He just met the wrong crowd."

"Did you see anyone running away when you found him?" Johnson asks.

"I'll be right back, John. I have to use the can." Kowalski says.

Detective Kowalski walks away, past Andrew, who follows.

"No, he was alone."

"And there were no other witnesses?"

"Oh, there were plenty of witnesses. Just not anyone sober enough to remember."

Detective Kowalski returns and approaches Detective Johnson while Andrew gets past him and leaves.

"It's a shame there's no witnesses."

"There is John. Some man told me in the can he saw it happen. He even described the guys." Kowalski says.

"Where is he?"

Kowalski turns and stops.

"I told him to wait at the end of the bar. He's gone."

"Just like a ghost, Kowalski?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm beginning to believe in ghosts."

"Should we trust what he says?" Johnson asks.

"If he's the ghost I'm thinking about, yes."

"Just like the guy with the hooker?"

"Exactly. What was the description?"

"Two guys, one short and stocky, the other tall and skinny. Real scuzzy looking. That tall one smoked—"

"A cigar?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, you know them?"

"I've seen them in here a few times. They're local hoods. We call them Fric and Frac. They're never without each other and will do ANYTHING to make a buck."

"Does the short one have a bad case of acne?" Johnson asks.

"You know of them?"

"Our paths have crossed. You wouldn't know where to find them?"

"The local flop house. Ask for Fric and Frac. They'll know. You really think it's them? Why would they want to hurt Frank?"

"THEY have nothing against him. It's their employer. And if experience serves me right, when we catch them, they'll be very eager to speak." Taylor remarks.

"Thanks for the help."

Detective Johnson starts to leave.

"Detective, you get these guys. I want to see Frank again, in here, and I'll take any poster he's got."

"I'm afraid that won't happen. He's in a coma. It doesn't look like he'll come out."

The three men leave.

….

Fric and Frac are in their room at the local flop house.. It is messy and dirty. Fric is holding the wedding ring."

"There's some writing in here." Fric says.

"What's it say?"

"Can't read it. It looks like Chinese."

"He did marry one, or was she Japanese?"

"Chinese, Japanese, they all look the same."

There is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Frac asks.

"Nashville Police. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Johnson says.

"Just a minute. Quick, hide the ring."

Fric puts it in a drawer. Frac goes to the door and opens it revealing the three men.

"Can I help you officers?" Frac asks.

The three enter.

"Cut the crap. We have a search warrant to check the premises." Johnson says.

"What are you looking for?"

Johnson puts some cuffs on Frac.

"We have reason to believe you and your partner tried to kill someone and the evidence is here."

"You can't do this. We have rights." Fric protests, standing.

Detective Johnson walks over and cuffs Fric.

"That's right. You have the right to remain silent-"

"Check this place." Kowalski orders.

Detectives Taylor and Kowalski search as Detective Johnson continues reading their rights. Detective Kowalski looks under a seat cushion."

"Look what I found?" Kowalski says.

He pulls out a wallet and credit cards.

Kowalski checks the ID.

"Bingo. I didn't know you guys were named Hockenberry?"

Taylor opens up a drawer.

"Look what I found?"

He pulls out a watch.

"That's mine."

"And I'm sure you have the receipt."

Detective Kowalski comes by and puts them in an evidence bag. Detective Taylor continues looking.

"What are you looking for?" Kowalski asks.

"I know it's here somewhere. Where is it?"

"They probably pawned it. We'll check the pawnshops later."

"I know it's here. God, if you can see me, show me the way." Taylor says, still looking.

A small drawer opens as the five watch in amazement.

"Did everyone see that?" Taylor asks.

"It wouldn't be in there. I just checked it."

Detective Taylor walks over cautiously and looks in, pulling out a ring.

"I'll be damned."

"What's the inscription say?"

"My love forever, Mayling. Man, you guys are stupid." Taylor remarks.

Detective Kowalski comes by and puts the ring in the bag.

"We got what we came for. Gentlemen, I believe you have some business downtown." Johnson concludes.

Fric and Frac leave accompanied but Detectives Johnson and Kowalski. Detective Taylor looks as the drawer closes and walks out. Detective Kowalski goes up to Detective Taylor.

"Taylor, what was that?" Kowalski asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just call it a ghost."

Detective Kowalski takes the ring from the bag and gives it to Detective Taylor.

"This whole thing gives me the creeps. Someone wanted us to find this ring for a reason. We've got enough evidence to make this stick. I think you know what to do with this."

Detective Kowalski walks away and Detective Taylor puts it in his pocket and follows.

….

Detective Taylor enters the hospital room to see Mayling sitting quietly, alone. Andrew the Angel is a chair, still invisible. Mayling looks at him and stands.

"Any progress?"

"We got them and right now they're suffering diarrhea of the mouth".

"Thank God."

Detective Taylor walks up to her.

"Where's Zek and Andrew?"

"Zek took him home. He and his wife are buying the kids pizza."

"What about you?"

"I thought I'd stay a little longer."

Tess comes in to check on Frank. Detective Taylor pulls out the ring and gives it to Mayling and closes her hand.

"We found this."

"Where?" Mayling asks, opening her hand.

"Later. Right now, you need to put it back, just like you did fifteen years ago."

Tess puts her hand over Frank's left hand.

"I can't. It's too swollen."

"I don't know about that. It looks just fine to me. His right hand is still bad but his left is much better. Come see for yourself." Tess replies.

Mayling walks over and checks.

"She's right. How did it happen?"

"Don't ask. Just do."

"Put it on, baby. He's waiting." Tess orders, gently.

She puts the ring on, holds his hand and kisses it.

"Don't you think it's time YOU went home? You look exhausted. I'm sure Detective Taylor could take care of you?" Tess remarks.

Taylor touches her neck.

"She's right, May. I'll take you."

"Thank you."

"I didn't plan on staying the night. May I borrow your couch?"

"Of course."

"Just say goodnight. It's getting late."

Detective Taylor walks up to the bed and touches Frank's arm.

"See you tomorrow, Doc. Sleep well. I'll wait for you in the hall." Taylor says, turning to Mayling.

Detective Taylor walks out. Andrew the Angel follows. Detective Taylor stops.

"I know you're back there, Andrew. I can feel you. Show yourself."

He turns and sees him.

"Hello, Marcus."

"Andrew? Sarge was right. He wasn't seeing things."

"No, he wasn't."

"Tell me, all those weird things that are happening. Are you behind it? Did you tell the bartender? Did you tell Kowalski? Did you pull out the drawer?"

"Guilty as charged."

"You're also the guy who caught the hooker's murderer fifteen years ago?"

"Yes, and her name was Alicia. She loved horses and rode them on her father's farm as a child."

"If you have all these powers, why didn't you stop this from happening to Doc?"

"Because I couldn't, just like I couldn't fifteen years ago. Mayling was his first victim but Frank stopped him. That's why you never found the first victim. Mayling was supposed to die that night. That's why he killed Alicia instead. She was just there at the wrong time."

"How can you let things like this happen?"

"I don't let them happen."

"How can God let them happen?"

Andrew approaches him.

"Taylor, there is only ONE perfect being and that is GOD. No matter what life form you identify, they all have one thing in common. God gave them free will."

"I thought he had a master plan?"

"He does, but if WE, man, animal, or angel, chose not to obey it, he can't do anything. Free will is what gives you a job. It's where crime begins but it's also where love begins. Bad things will always happen to good people. We angels can't tell you humans what to do. We can only guide you. The rest is up to you."

"So, you're done all you had to do?"

"Except for one."

Taylor starts to choke.

"Doc? He's still going to die?"

"I'm afraid so."

"When? Tonight?"

"No."

"Tomorrow? Tell me please, Andrew?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know when. I just know that Mayling, Andrew and Zek will be there."

"What about me?"

"That's your choice. You're not necessary anymore."

"Not necessary?"

Mayling comes out and approaches him.

"I'm ready."

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

He looks back and doesn't see Andrew, who is still there but invisible.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

The two walk off. Tess comes up behind Andrew.

"You okay, baby?" she asks.

"There are some days I wish I could call in sick."

"I'm sure the Father would agree if you wanted a replacement."

"I know, but I don't. Frank has come a long way. He deserves to go the right way. Let's go back."

They go back into the room.

….

Zek walks into the chapel and goes to the front row. He looks up and sees an empty cross in front of him and goes to his knees.

"Hey, God. It's me, Zek. I know we haven't talked in a long time and I'm sorry. I've been busy. I guess you know why I'm here. I don't know where to begin. So, if I start rambling, please forgive me. I've never been good with words or speeches. God, I don't know why you're doing this to Frank. I thought you needed him to help. Isn't that what Andrew said? He's doing his job and not complaining. Is this some type of test, for him or me? Which one of us is your Jonah? Is it both of us? We're trying as hard as we can. After all, we're only human. You know, when Frank got started, he was always late. If you said nine o'clock, it became nine-thirty and that's if you were lucky. His problem wasn't driving. Granted he drives an old beater, but he keeps it up. He has a garage and we have a parking lot. Yet, he was always late. I finally asked him why and you know what he told me. He can't get into the bathroom. He gets up early, heads for the door and someone always beats him to it. If it isn't May, it's the kids. I finally told him he has to get a bigger house or another bathroom. He chose the bathroom."

Tess appears and sits next to him quietly. He cannot see her yet.

"I don't know if I'm getting through to you. I just have one request. Please, don't take Frank, not yet. His family needs his love, I need his help and you need both. God, this is very difficult for me. I find it hard to talk to someone who isn't there."

Tess puts her hand on his shoulder.

"He's here."

He sits down and looks at the cross again.

"They call him the Hubbard Street Angel. He hates that name. He always says it should be me. I was the one who found him. He's just a man doing YOUR job. Please let him live, at least until he can use the second bathroom. You think he heard me?"

"Every word and the ones you didn't say that were in your heart. Those words are more important."

"I'm scared, Tess. If he dies, that family is really going to need me. I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it. I just have some much love to give."

"I wouldn't worry, Mr. Anderson. When you get tired, someone else will take over and HE never runs on empty."

….

Zek, Mayling, and young Andrew are in Frank's room. Again, only Zek can see Andrew the Angel who sits quietly waiting. Detective Taylor enters. Zek sees him and walks up to him. Detective Taylor goes to the bed and touches Frank's left hand.

"May told me you about the ring. Thanks. How did you find it?" Zek asks, softly.

"I'll tell you one day when we've both had too much to drink. You'd never believe me sober."

"Did it have anything to do with the guy sitting in that chair?"

"How did you guess?"

"Can you see him?"

"Let's talk outside."

The two leave and walk into the hall. Detective Taylor makes sure they're alone.

"What are you looking for?" Zek asks.

"I wanted to make sure we were alone. That guy gives me the creeps."

"You're not alone."

"I finally saw him. He followed me out of the room last night. I demanded to see him and he materialized. He's a God Damn ghost."

"What did you talk about?"

"A lot of things I can tell you later. But there's one thing you need to know. He said he was coming for Doc, today."

"When?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"I don't know what's worse. Seeing a man die when you don't expect it, or when you do?"

"I'd rather not know."

A commotion starts in the room. Doctors and nurses run in bringing equipment. Mayling and young Andrew come out. She is trying to hold young Andrew, but is failing.

"He can't die. Don't let him die." young Andrew cries.

"We can't stop it."

"I have to see him."

Zek and Detective Taylor approach. Zek grabs young Andrew.

"Son, you can't go in there."

"I have too."

Zek pulls Andrew's face to his.

"You have to let the doctors do their work. We can't help him anymore."

"Who can?"

Mayling starts to cry and Detective Taylor holds her. The men are tearing. Zek raises his head to young Andrew.

"He's in God's hands now."

Young Andrew starts to cry. The two men see Andrew the Angel walk out into the hall. The commotion stops and the medical staff exit with the equipment. Tess goes in alone and closes the door. Mayling and young Andrew look up. All four wait patiently. Tess comes out a few minutes later."

You can go in now." she says.

The four start. Tess stops Zek and Detective Taylor.

"Family first."

Mayling and young Andrew go in. The two men lean against the wall. They are speechless. Zek starts to smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking about a second bathroom."

Tess comes out.

"You gentlemen can go in now."

They enter as Tess leaves. Frank is awake and sitting up. Mayling is holding his hand.

"Frank! You're awake." Zek says, surprised.

"You look surprised. Why?"

"You had us worried."

Frank sees Detective Taylor.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I was in town and I couldn't leave without seeing your ugly face."

"How do you feel?" Zek asks.

"Like my insides are gone."

"You don't have any insides. You took care of that years ago." Taylor remarks.

Frank turns to his family.

"Honey, I'd like a few minutes alone."

"Okay."

She gets up, kisses him, takes her son's hand and they walk out. Frank turns to Zek.

"Thanks for being here. I don't know if you did anything special but you must have. I can see it in their faces."

"Don't start. I don't want the world to think I'm a sap."

"You, never."

"Doc, I need to ask you some questions." Taylor asks.

"Go ahead."

"Now that you're awake, you're going to get a visit from NPD. I worked with them and we caught the guys who did this. I need to know, do you remember anything?"

"Not much. I want to Charlie's bar to put up a poster. He gave me a hard time but gave in. As I was walking to the car, a hand grabbed me. There were two guys. They said a few words and then I saw the bottle. I don't remember anything after that."

"Can you identify them?"

"No. Their faces are blurred. Maybe in a few days. Why did they do this to me?"

"They were paid to attack you by a father whose boys Andrew told on. It was revenge. They made it look like a robbery, but the math didn't add up."

"What did they take?

"Your wallet and watch."

Frank looks at his hand.

"At least I still have my wedding ring. I don't know what I would do without it."

"Frank, I know these questions will sound crazy but I have to ask." Zek asks.

'Shoot."

"Do you remember seeing anything or anyone else?"

"I don't remember seeing anything or anyone else. I heard voices. I know I heard May, Andrew, you and another I thought I recognized. That must have been yours. But there is one thing I remember that makes no sense at all. I heard another voice. You guys are gonna think I'm crazy."

"We knew your ugly puss was crazy twenty-five years ago."

"What did you hear?" Zek asks.

"Jimi Hendrix."

The two men start to smile.

"What's so funny? Why would I hear Hendrix?"

Zek sees the CD and gives it to Frank.

"The day of your attack, before Andrew knew, he bought this CD. He wanted to learn some riffs."

"Good luck. Andrew's smart but he could never do Jimi."

"Your nurse thought if we played it, it would stimulate you to come back faster. The first day we played it at least ten times."

"Ten? You must have hated it by then."

"Me? I love Jimi. Mayling on the other hand, that's a different story. By the fourth time, she was climbing the walls."

"Taylor, I still don't understand why you're here."

"A friend of yours told me I was supposed to be. He called it free will."

"You lost me."

"I don't know if I was part of the plan or not. I just know I chose to stay."

"It probably had something to do with me seeing your ugly face again." Frank jokes.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. I have lots of ladies who feel differently."

"Do you remember anything else?" Zek continues to ask.

"Should I?"

"Andrew was there."

"My son?"

"The other one. He told us he came for you."

"Wow...That's a thought. Well, if I had to go, I'd rather to be with Andrew. He's the reason I'm here."

"More than you know."

"I wish I would have seen him."

"But he's the Angel-"

"I know he is. He told me fifteen years ago, and I didn't care then. I don't care now. He's my friend. That's why I named my son after him."

"He doesn't give you the creeps?"

"No. When he's here, I feel safe. What day is this?"

"Wednesday."

"I got attacked Monday. That explains it. I knew I was in danger but for two days I felt safe. Now I know why."

Tess comes in with a bucket of water and a bar of soap.

"Time to go, gentlemen. Frank has a long day ahead of him." she says.

"Where's Mayling and Andrew?" Zek asks.

"Having a long lunch and a well-needed family talk. I sent them both out and that's why I intend to do with you."

"But he just woke up."

"I don't care. He's been asleep for three days and he's starting to get a little ripe. He's getting a bath and then he's getting some REAL sleep. His body needs the rest."

"But Tess—" Zek protests.

She grabs both men by the ears and pushes them out the door.

"When I say scat, I mean SCAT! Now go."

"At least get a man to do it. It's only right. Think of Frank."

She puts her hands on her waist.

"I am. Now go and send in the orderly with the towels."

She shoves them out and turns to Frank who is laughing.

"You won't laugh after you've had one of my baths. I scrub EVERY inch."

Frank's face drops. The two men enter the hall. A male orderly stands before them with towels and his back turned.

"Where did she come from?" Taylor asks.

"The same place I did." Andrew the Angel says, turning.

The two men freeze.

"You're an orderly?" Zek asks.

"Only an orderly."

"You changed your mind, why?" Taylor asks.

" **I** didn't change my mind. God did. It had something to do with a second bathroom. Like you, I'm only here to follow orders. And I have some orders for you two."

"You do?" Zek asks.

"He wants you to go back to work, Zek. And you, Taylor, to write that book. He gave you that talent and he wants you to use it."

"Will I see you when I get back?"

Andrew extends his hand.

"No. We'll both be gone. This is it, Zek. Till we meet again."

Zek looks at the hand and then at him. He slowly shakes it. Andrew turns to Taylor and does the same. Taylor looks at it and backs away.

"I don't think so. Another time. Nothing against you."

Andrew withdraws his hand.

"I understand."

Andrew turns to Zek.

"I guess that means its human help from now on." Zek asks.

"I don't know about that. You never know where we're going to turn up." Andrew answers, smiling.

A young nurse comes by and taps Andrew on the shoulder. It is Monica.

"Tess needs those towels now, Andrew." she says.

She walks off.

Andrew salutes.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **DELUSIONS**

Frank and Mayling are in bed sleeping. He is tossing and turning and speaking while in a cold sweat.

"No, no. Please don't. It will kill me. No, please. Take it away. NO!"

He wakes up screaming and breathing heavily. She gets up and grabs him.

"Frank, are you okay?"

"I had that dream again." he says, catching his breath.

He runs his fingers through his hair and drops his head.

"I saw their faces. Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces."

She holds him but he pulls away.

"It's all over. They can't hurt you anymore. Frank, you have to get help. You can't go on like this."

"Why did my memory have to come back? I'll never have peace. I'll never have sleep."

"Frank, look at me. Go back to Dr. Seymore. She can help you."

"Maybe she can give me something to make me sleep. I would kill for a full night's sleep."

"I didn't mean sleeping pills. You need professional counseling. Pills won't do a damn thing if you can't work it out."

"I don't need a shrink...anymore."

"You did once. She helped you. She can help you now. You're a crime victim. It's normal. You were almost killed."

"It's funny. I saw people die every day in the war. I had to help the ones I could. Most missions, my clothes were so bloodied, I couldn't believe they were ever clean. It never affected me like this."

"This time you were the victim. Please see her."

He holds her and puts his face to hers.

"I will. When I think of what I almost lost, I don't know what to say. I love you."

"And I love you."

He continues to hold her and they both drop back into bed. He starts staring at the ceiling.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes. I just wish I could close my eyes and they would go away."

"They will. Get some sleep."

She starts to fall asleep as he strokes her hair.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

He looks at her. She has fallen asleep.

"Why God wanted me to die? What did I do wrong? Andrew was there and he didn't lift a finger to help me. Why is that, May-May, are you asleep? I'm glad one of us can sleep."

He kisses her forehead and closes his eyes.

….

Jenny is at her desk when she hears a knock. She is Zek Anderson's wife. They met in Vietnam and they married after he left the army.

"Come in."

Frank comes in.

"Got a minute, Jenny?"

"Sure, Frank. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping. I thought you might give me something."

She comes from behind the desk and pulls out a small flashlight from her pocket.

"Stand up."

He does and she flashes the light in his eyes.

"Your eyes are bloodshot. If I didn't know any better, I'd sweat you were drinking."

"I don't drink anymore. I just can't sleep. They won't let me sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces. Ever since I remembered, I haven't had one night's rest. Can you help me?"

She walks over to her desk, pulls out a card and gives it to him.

"I'll do what I can, but pills are not the total answer. This is a group that meets every Tuesday night. They're all crime victims. You need to work this through."

"You won't give me pills?"

"I'm not hot on pills. I feel they're a cop-out. But, if you really need them, I will."

She writes out a prescription and gives it to him.

"No refills, for any reason. I want constant supervision. We're to begin our sessions again. With the help of the sessions and this encounter group, they'll go away. And if they don't, you'll learn how to handle it. As for the pills, take one before you go to sleep."

He reads the prescription.

"You only gave me five?"

She sits back at her desk.

"That's five too many. Pills are not the answer, Frank. They're only a crutch. You should know that. You're in AA. Now tell me what's really bothering you?"

"Now? I'm interrupting your work."

"Patients are my work. Paperwork is an after thought. Spit it out, soldier."

"You really believe in getting to the point. Zek taught you well."

"Leave Zek out of this. It's you and me. Speak, private."

"With the trial coming up, I've been trying to help the police. They had me hypnotized."

"You were hypnotized? And I wasn't told? I'm your doctor."

"I didn't think you had to be told?"

She begins to get angry.

"Looks like I have to have a few words with the police department. Go on. What happened?"

"I remembered and now I can't forget. Every night, I relive it. I see the bottle. I remember how it felt going down my throat. I'm looking for help and no one comes. I even see Andrew. He's sitting there watching. He's my friend and he's sitting there watching them kill me."

"Him again? You and Zek get really weird when HE comes up."

"You know what he is."

"I know what YOU and ZEK believe he is. I see just a human."

"Just ask Zek. He saw him as he really is."

"My husband has a vivid imagination. At the time he, supposedly saw him, he was shot and going into shock. What he saw was some chemical brain reaction. It happens all the time. It's called a near-death experience. Everyone sees angels."

"You don't believe in them?"

"I am a scientist and a doctor. I live in the world of reality, not fantasy. Angels are up there with fairies and Santa Claus. Anyone who sees them is having a delusion."

"Is God a delusion?"

"He is not part of this discussion, or is he? Tell me what's really bothering you, Frank?"

"I don't understand why God wanted me to die like that. I don't understand why my friend, his angel—"

"Andrew again?"

"Was willing to let me suffer. I thought God loved me. I'm doing his work. HE asked me to help the less fortunate, or at least I was. Ever since the attack, all I am now is a paper pusher."

"Do you resent losing that part of your job?"

"Yes."

"Why? Tell me, honestly. Why did you start working Hubbard Street?"

"I wanted to help give them back their lives."

"Why?"

"If you need to ask that, where were you sixteen years ago? I lived under your roof for months."

"Answer the question, Frank. Why? Did you do it for you, or for your...God?"

"What are you getting at?"

"If you did it for you, I can help you. If you did it for God, I can't. You were attacked because of a man made problem. You took a stand and paid for it. If you're wondering why God wanted to die, then go see a priest. I can only help your head, not your spirit."

"What about Andrew? He was an-"

"Angel? So, I've been told by you and Zek. That's your mutual delusion. Every time he brings it up, I bring him back to reality."

"Speaking as a doctor, not a friend, what should I do?"

"Get this behind you. Come back to the real world. As a friend, see a priest. You always had some strange God trip I could never understand. But that's you and so far you've been able to live with it. Only now, it seems like it's taken you over. See the priest. Talk it out before it's too late and you lose all sense of reality. Maybe then, you'll be able to get some sleep. You're becoming a religious fanatic."

"That's not true."

She picks up a calendar.

"Yes it is. In the meantime, I want you to go to these meetings. Bring Mayling. Family is invited and in some cases, gladly accepted. This looks like such a case. Can you make it Wednesday morning at ten?"

"I'll check my schedule. If I can't, I'll make time. After all, it's only paper."

"Good. I'll be anxious to hear about your encounter. Have I been of any help?"

He stands and walks to the door.

"Not much."

"And I won't until you answer the questions I asked today. It's up to you, Frank. See you later."

He leaves. She goes to her desk file and pulls out a file. She picks up a small tape recorder and starts speaking.

"Case 12023. Francis Hockenberry. Date, April 13th. Had preliminary session with patient after several years of non-professional involvement. Patient is a recent crime victim and is now suffering from delusions. He believes in. angels. Will begin new sessions immediately."

She turns off the tape-recorder.

….

Frank is sitting in the cafeteria drinking a cup of coffee and attempting to read a report. He is very tired and easily distracted. Two young attractive women, scantily dressed sit at the next table. He looks up at them and smiles happily. As he does, he starts to daydream. **THIS INFORMATION IS FROM THE** **THANKSGIVING SHOW IN THE THIRD SEASON**. Jenny comes in and sees him with a glazed look in his eyes. He is smiling slightly. She buys a coffee and sits right across from him at the table blocking his view.

"Enjoying the view, Frank?"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't help noticing. Tell me, Frank? What did they look like with their clothes off?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Like a sledgehammer. Just what were you thinking about?"

"An old memory."

"Was it Nam?"

"Yes."

"Want to tell me about it? It's off the record. You won't be charged."

"I'd rather not. You're a lady."

"Oh, that type of memory. Tell me. I like a good story."

"Well, it was halfway through my tour and my girl left me, long distance."

"Dear John letter?"

"Dear John phone call. I had told her I was going to be monogamous. She wasn't."

"And that upset you?"

"Me and all the other guys over there. One day, I was sitting outside a bordello. I was reading and drinking. Those were the days I could drink."

"Go on."

"As I sat, I would see the faces of the men leaving. They were very happy. So, I went in. At that time I knew the girls professionally. We had an epidemic of VD and I was inoculating them. To make a story short, I was put into this tall bathtub with soap up to my chin. It felt so good. One girl was cleaning my neck and shoulders from behind me, while...do you really want to hear this?"

"This is getting good."

"Another one joined me in the tub."

"Why, Frank? I don't believe you're blushing?"

"I can't. You're Zek's wife."

"And your doctor. Please, go on."

"She asked me if I had a girl back home. I told her she left me. She said SHE would make me forget. At first I reminded her of our relationship. She didn't care. She said she'd give me a freebie."

"And did you forget?"

"My girl and my professional relationship. It's at that point the other girl got in."

"Why Private Hockenberry? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were bragging. Two girls?"

"I was a lot younger and healthier. I miss that."

"The girls?"

"No, me. That was before I changed. I was young and innocent."

"If that story was true, you were NEVER young and innocent."

"You don't believe me?"

"Actually I do. Zek told me how you were at the end. He never saw you sober. And as for the girls, he always knew where you were."

"They were my only REAL friends."

"So friendly, you need penicillin yourself."

"And plenty of it. They showed me things I would never ask my wife to do. Mayling is a REAL lady."

"And that bores you?"

"No, I love her that way. I wouldn't trade her for the world. What else did Zek tell you?"

"Things I wouldn't publish in the Reader's Digest."

"You know, towards the end, I didn't even recognize myself. Somewhere, I got lost. I went from innocent to a drunk being beat up in an alley. Now, I'm no longer a drunk. I don't know who I am. I go through my regular routine and not even know why anymore. You know, the day I bought Mayling...I can't say it."

"Say it."

"I knew she was only fifteen, and even though I bought her to get everyone's goat, I was going to do it. I stopped caring about myself and others. I never told May. Thank God I stopped."

She takes his hand.

"The other you never died, Frank. He just grew up."

"I often wonder what I would be like if I hadn't gone to Nam. Maybe I would be fine in Canada. I would be normal. I probably would be a grandfather by now. Instead, I started late in life. A man my age should not have babies. Between their nights any my nightmares, I never get sleep and peace."

"When was the last time you felt peace?"

"Is this becoming professional now?"

"I'll let the clock ride for now."

"It's not so much a time, but a relationship."

"I'm confused."

"When Andrew was here we would talk."

"Your son?"

"The other one you don't believe in. I knew what he was but he made me feel safe. Don't look at me like that? I'm not crazy. He IS an angel. And so is Tess."

"The nurse in ICU?"

"Yes. If you don't believe me, check their personnel records. They have no last name. Just check their ID's."

"I don't have to. I'm looking at yours and all I see is your picture and first name. You have to give me something more to go on."

"I bet they have no addresses and their references are false. You hired Andrew. Didn't you check out his?"

"I don't remember. That was sixteen years ago. Look, if it makes you feel better, I will check with personnel."

"And if I'm right, will you believe in angels?"

"I am a scientist and a doctor. Science does not believe in angels."

"You think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy."

Frank stands. She rises after.

"Yes, you do. Admit it."

"Frank, keep your voice down. I told you once before see a priest. I really mean it now. There's more than your mind at stake; there's your soul. Go find one before it's too late."

"What for? He won't believe me either. No one does."

He leaves. Jenny sits down again.

"You're wrong, Frank. I want to."

….

Jenny approaches a clerk in Human Resources who looks up.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Seymore, from psychiatric."

"Yes, I know. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to see two personnel files. One was employed some months back as an ICU nurse, and the other, a long time volunteer. Try the nurse first."

"What's their name?"

"Her name was Tess. I don't know her last."

"If you give me some information, I can narrow it down. Age?"

"Over sixty, Afro-American."

"I'll funnel it for a year."

He does with no response and tries again.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asks.

"Sorry, Doctor. No match found. What about the volunteer? Name?"

"Andrew. No last name."

"Description?"

"He looks like Frank Hockenberry."

The clerk tries again.

"Oh, that Andrew! I knew him. He should be easy to find. That's odd. There's no match. That can't be. He was here for years. I'll try again."

"Don't bother. Thanks for trying."

"I've never seen this before. We have records on everyone."

"Not on these two. It's like they appeared out of thin air."

"I can keep trying."

"No need. Thanks for your time."

She leaves.

….

He is in his office at his desk trying to work but is falling asleep. There is a knock.

"Come in."

Jenny comes in. He looks up.

"Jenny?"

"I did as you asked, and you were right. There was nothing there."

"Now you believe me?"

"No. I just said there was nothing there. Who and whatever they were, we have no records. Christ, Frank! You look terrible. You drive home like that; you'll have an accident."

"I'm so tired."

"You need sleep. I will be out of my office for a couple hours. Go take a nap on my couch."

"It's only 10:30."

"I don't care what time it is. I'm your doctor, so do as I say. I'll even break down and give you something. Come on."

She comes and grabs his arm.

"I have a budget to do."

"What good are numbers when you can't even read? I will be gone for at least two hours. I'll instruct my secretary to leave you alone."

"I can't."

"It's either my office or a hospital bed. I will admit you if I have to."

"Okay."

She lets go of his arm.

"As for your angels, the jury is still out. Let's go, soldier."

They both leave. It is two hours later. Her secretary Ann is at her desk trying to work. She hears moaning. She tries to concentrate but can't. Jenny enters and sees she is annoyed.

"What is it, Ann?"

"It's Frank. He's having a bad dream. Maybe you should wake him?"

"Turn on the intercom. I want to hear what he's saying."

She does. Jenny's face drops as she listens.

"I've heard enough. I'll wake him."

Frank is in a cold sweat, again. She approaches and gently shakes him.

"Frank? Frank? Wake up, Frank?"

He opens his eyes.

"It didn't work. I saw them again. When will they go away?"

"Soon. We'll make them go away. Now get up. You have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

"Church."

"He won't believe me."

"How do you know till you try?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're not only my patient, you're my friend. I've invested too many years to lose you now. You may not be a caseworker since the attack, but you are still valuable to me, Zek and this establishment. Now, go to church. That's an order, soldier."

Frank salutes.

"Yes, ma'am."

He leaves. She goes to her desk and pulls out the tape recorder.

"April 13th. Had very disturbing morning with Hockenberry. He truly believes in angels. The problem is worse than I thought. I've sent him to a priest hoping this will resolve his questions. I just hope I didn't make them worse. Please, God. If you are listening, don't make me regret this."

….

Frank goes to church and sits down on a pew. He looks up at the cross and takes a deep breath.

"Hey, God. It's me, Doc. Remember me? I've come to ask you a few questions and I hope you'll answer them."

Father Hannon comes behind and listens.

"I don't have to tell you I've been having trouble sleeping. Ever since I remembered, all I see is the attack. I have many questions, God. Why were you prepared to let me die that way? I thought you needed my help. Have I failed you? Please tell me and I'll fix it. Why have you given me a life I love just to take it away again? Why do you want me to die?"

Father Hannon puts his hand on Frank's shoulder. Frank turns and sees him.

"You ask hard questions, my son. Can I be of help?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. I have some time. Let's got to my study. We'll have more privacy there. Sorry, God. I don't mean to interrupt but maybe I can help on this plane. If I can't, I'll give him back to you. Let's go son."

They enter his study. Father Hannon goes to a teapot. Frank sits down.

"Care for some tea? I always have some around now. If not, I do have something stronger."

"Tea is fine. I'm in AA."

Hannon pours two cups.

"A wise choice. I hope you like Earl Grey?"

Frank takes his.

"Yes, I do."

Father Hannon sits across from Frank.

"Now, before we start, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Father Hannon, and you are?"

"Frank Hockenberry."

"Good strong German name. Are you part of my flock?"

"No, I belong to St. Jerome's."

"Presbyterian? Then why are you here?"

"I work nearby at the VA. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. So, Frank, give me the Reader's Digest version. Why does God want you dead?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"At the beginning."

"For the past sixteen years, I've been a caseworker for the VA. I work on Hubbard Street."

"Tough area. Why Hubbard?"

"I lived there for ten years after I came back from Nam."

"Define LIVED?"

"I was a drunk."

"I knew you looked familiar. You're obviously not one now. I can tell from your appearance. What have you been doing for sixteen years?"

"Some people found me and helped me. It was my sergeant and his wife. She is my doctor and the reason I'm here."

"She sent you to a priest? Why?"

"This is the part you won't believe."

"Try me."

"There was another being helping me. He looked like my twin, only fresher and cleaned up. His name was Andrew."

"Is he a relation?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy. He's...He's...an angel. His real title is "Angel of Death.""

"You've met the Angel of Death and he looks like you?"

"It's only a coincidence."

"And how did Andrew help you?"

"The first time he told me who and what he was, I had a gun to my head. He talked me out of it."

"How?"

"He told me just because I was having a bad day that wasn't fair to the maid. She'd have to clean it up. I was at a hotel at the time."

"The Angel of Death has a sense of humor? That's a good one. How did you get out of Hubbard Street?"

"He said God had a mission for me. He wanted me to help others like me, by telling my story. To do that, I'd have to clean up my act. Well, I have. I'm married, have a family, a home and the all-American dream. Andrew stayed around long enough to get me on my feet and then he left. So, for fifteen years I have been working the street. I try and help the residents get back into society."

"I've heard of a man who does that. They call him the Hubbard Street Angel. You wouldn't know who he is?"

"It's me. I hate that title. I'm just a man doing God's work."

"You feel you owe him?"

"Yes."

"So, what has changed?"

"My son got involved with the wrong crowd. At his school, some students like to go and beat up the drunks. It's some type of initiation rite. He went with them and when he saw what they were doing, he ran but not for help. The man died. My son, Andrew—"

"You named him after the angel?"

"Why not? He was my friend. My son helped the police. The other boys went to juvenile hall and he was put on community service. He spent all last summer with me, working Hubbard Street."

"Did he learn his lesson?"

"Yes, he did. The day he went back to school I was there, alone. Two men grabbed me and made me drink till I collapsed. The last thing I remember was seeing Andrew, the angel, watching. He didn't lift a finger to help me. He was waiting for me to die, and I did, three days later in the hospital."

"But you're here?"

"The doctor's brought me back. After the attack, my activities became restricted. I'm now only a paper pusher. I'm no use at all, to anyone. I can never go back to casework. And lately, ever since I remembered, I relive the attack."

"You need professional help. I can't help you."

"You can help me understand why God wanted me dead."

"You think I can call him on the phone? You're asking a question that can't be answered in five minutes. No one knows what his plan is, not even me."

"I didn't think you could help. You probably don't believe in angels."

"Yes I do."

"Have you ever seen any?"

"Angels are everywhere. Perhaps, you're asking the wrong question. Maybe you should ask why he didn't let you die? As for God wanting you to die, no one can answer that. We all have our time to go."

"What about Andrew watching?"

"He was waiting for instructions. He has a job too, you know. Which brings me back to your job. It seems you are very confused. You don't know why you're doing it. Is it for you or God? Why did you want to help these people in the first place?"

"Because someone helped me."

"And did they do it for God?"

"He had nothing to do with it. Zek was my sergeant in Nam. He came looking for me."

"I'm beginning to see why your doctor sent you here. I can only help you if it's a spiritual problem. She can only help you if it isn't. It's up to you to figure that out."

"What about God?"

"What about him? He gave you another chance. Don't waste it by questioning his motives. Have I helped you any?"

"I'm just as confused."

"And you will be for a while. In the meantime, go home. Your life is not over. You have a family. Go home and love them."

"Thank you, Father Hannon."

"If you're ever in the neighborhood after work, please come and see me. I'm always free at this time. I could use the company. Tea is much more enjoyable when you're not alone."

"I will."

Frank leaves. Andrew the Angel appears behind him. He turns to him.

"You think he believed me?" Hannon asks.

"No, but you tried."

"Wouldn't it be easier to talk to him yourself?"

"I can't. I have specific orders never to see him again until it's his time. There will be other angels for him."

….

Frank is in a cafeteria line with a tray in front of him. He waits patiently as his food is given to him. He puts the plate on the tray. As he waits to pay, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. He rubs it. He pays and walks away. As he does, it grows stronger and his vision gets blurred. He puts the tray down just as it gets worse. He doubles over and collapses, grabbing the tray, causing it to fall to the floor. He is breathing heavy and doubled over. A doctor runs in.

"What are you feeling?"

"I can't breathe. Get Dr. Seymore."

An orderly comes over.

"Orderly! Get me a wheel chair stat and get this man to ER. You'll be fine. Just relax and try to breathe easy. Is it your heart?"

"I don't know."

The orderly comes with a wheel chair. The Doctor puts Frank in it.

"ER, stat!"

"I want Dr. Seymore."

"They'll call her in ER."

The orderly takes Frank out of the cafeteria.

….

Jenny rushes into the ER hallway. She goes to the nurse at the desk. The ER doctor stands with his back turned.

"What room is Hockenberry in?"

The doctor turns.

"Are you Dr. Seymore?"

"My patient was just brought in."

"Room two. He suffered an anxiety attack. He first came in with stomach complaints. We checked his heart and that's fine. His blood pressure was elevated but its stable now. I see no reason to hold him any longer."

"Let me see the chart."

He gives her the chart.

"Sure. As far as I'm concerned, he can go home."

She gives him back the chart.

"You're new here?"

"I started last week."

"Then you don't know Mr. Hockenberry is not a well man. He died months ago and is now experiencing trouble sleeping. He's staying overnight."

"Dr. Seymore, it's only an anxiety attack. I have no precedence."

She looks the doctor in the eyes and gives him back the chart.

"Yes, you do. I know my patient. I am not questioning your knowledge or authority. I just know Frank. You were concerned about his mental state, so you called me in. After all, I am his doctor. I saw him and read the chart and suggested he stay the night. If there are any questions, they will be aimed at me, not you. Do I make myself clear?"

The doctor is annoyed.

"Yes, doctor. I'll put that in the notes. What reason will you tell him?"

"I'll think of something. With his recent problems, this is an excellent chance to observe him. You did say room two?"

"Yes."

She leaves and enters the room. Frank is getting dressed as she enters. He looks up.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I was with a patient."

She grabs the blood pressure gauge and approaches him.

"Off with the jacket."

She grabs his arm and applies it.

"You're not leaving yet."

"What is it with you guys? My arm is turning blue."

"Shhh!"

"Sorry."

She takes off the gauge.

"Open the shirt. I need to check your heart."

He does and she checks. Frank starts to button up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed. Why?"

"You're not going anywhere. Your blood pressure is doing a roller-coaster ride. You're spending the night till it stabilizes. I don't need you to collapse again."

"I can't. May is coming to get me."

"I'll talk to Mayling."

Mayling enters and runs to him.

"Frank, are you okay?"

"Not according to Jenny."

"May, could I see you outside?"

They leave. Mayling stands by Jenny.

"What's wrong with him?" Mayling asks.

"He's had an anxiety attack. He'll be fine. I'm keeping him for one night."

"Why?"

"That will give me a chance to observe his sleeping problems. I can see what I'm dealing with firsthand."

"Then he's fine."

"Yes, I gave him a story about his changing blood pressure. It's the only lie I could think of. I need you to go along with me, for his sake."

"Of course. Can I go in now?"

"Go ahead. I'll call admitting. Don't worry. We'll get him sleeping yet."

She walks away as Mayling enters the room.

….

Frank is in his hospital room asleep in bed. A half-eaten meal tray lies on the table. He is having dreams again. Jenny enters carrying his chart. She opens it, observes him and starts writing. She closes the chart and approaches the bed.

"You had to be hypnotized. You couldn't remember on your own pace. Not even your delusions can help you now."

Tess the Angel and Andrew appear.

"I resent being called a delusion." Tess says.

Jenny looks surprised.

"I am very real." she continues.

"How did you two get in here?"

"WE don't need doors."

"Hello, Dr. Seymore. Long time no see." Andrew greets.

"Hello, Andrew. What do you want here?"

"The same thing you want, to help this man."

"Not so loud. He'll hear you."

"He doesn't hear a thing. He's having his own private nightmare." Tess continues.

"What do you want?"

"We have a bone to pick with you. To start, WE are not delusions. WE are real and exactly what Frank says we are. WE are here to help Frank."

"What can you do that I can't? I'm his doctor."

"And a fine one indeed. You're doing everything right. You told him about the encounter group, limited his use of drugs and suggested private professional sessions."

"So, what's the problem?"

"You have tried to destroy this man's soul. God wants you to heal his mind. He knows you can do it. He also knows you care about ALL your patients. You're a fine doctor. But, don't you dare touch his soul. That belongs to God. Go ahead, Andrew."

He approaches the bed and puts his hand on Frank's head.

"Don't touch him. Your touch is death."

"I only want to bring him peace. His body needs rest. Do you want a repeat of today?"

"No."

"Then let him help him, please."

"What will he do?"

Andrew starts to shine.

"All I'm going to do is let him sleep. He will not forget what happened to him, but he will be able to set it aside for a few days. There."

He takes his hand away.

"Now he'll be able to continue your therapy in peace."

Frank relaxes and starts to sleep peacefully.

"Are you a religious woman, Dr. Seymore?" Tess asks.

"No. I have always left God out of my work."

"He hasn't left you out of his. He loves you, and he wants your help to heal this man. But, you have to let him. He gave you the skill. All he asks is that you work with him."

"And with you? You DO realize you're part of the problem? I can heal his body. But, he's asking questions I can't answer. You, Andrew, stood and watched as HE was being attacked. What type of Angel are you?"

"I am the Angel of Death. It is NOT my job to stop a murder or suicide without orders. I'm only there to bring the person home"

"Then you tell him that."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have been given specific orders he is NEVER to see me in a waking state. I have involved myself already too much. The next time he sees me will be his last. You must not tell him we were here, especially me."

She looks at Frank.

"How can I tell him something-That doesn't exist."

She looks up and the angels are gone. She touches his hand.

"Well, Frank, I've seen your angels. Question is, did I see them because you say they're real, or did I see them because they really are? Sorry, Frank, the jury's still out on that one. Sleep well."

She leaves.

….

It is Sunday morning. He is in his living room looking out the window. It is a beautiful day. His whole family comes down the stairs dressed for church. He is not. Mayling notices.

"Honey, you're not dressed. You'll be late for church." Mayling comments.

"I'm not going."

"You feel sick?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not going."

"That isn't like you. You're usually the first one out the door."

"Then I've changed. I'm not going and that's final."

"Okay! Let's go, kids. We want a good seat. Reverend Vick will be speaking on faith and the lack of it."

"Always the last word, May? Admit it? You want to argue."

She is annoyed.

"We'll discuss that later. Let's go."

They all leave. He watches them drive off. He then walks to the bar, grabs a dusty bottle and opens it, grabs a glass and pours a drink. Tess appears.

"You don't really want that, do you?"

He turns and sees her.

"Remember what happened the last time you drank?"

"They forced me."

"And who's forcing you now?"

"No one. It's a game I play. Zek started me on it years ago. After he found me, he and his wife let me stay and dry out in their spare room. He would take me to Charlie's, sit me on my favorite stool, buy me a drink and leave me alone. If I didn't touch it, that meant I really wanted help. The first time he did it, he said he'd be gone a few minutes. After he left, I stared at the drink. I put it to my nose and smelled it. I massaged the glass and cleared the frost. But I didn't drink it. I waited for Zek."

"How long was he gone?"

"Almost an hour. He was surprised to see the drink full. If he had come in one minute later, it wouldn't be."

"That's a dangerous trick."

"Now, whenever I feel stressed, I play his game. So far I haven't failed, till now. I could really use this."

"You take that drink and you lose everything you have, everything you worked for."

"Why shouldn't I? God wants to take it away. HE did this to me. HE watched as I was attacked."

"HE did not. Andrew did. That's who you really are mad at. Angels are only messengers, even him. He couldn't defy orders just like you couldn't do in Nam."

"I did plenty of times."

"And Zek always protected you."

"Your point being?"

"You were discharged early, an honorable discharge."

"So?"

"Maybe it's time you knew the truth. Look at your glass, what do you see?"

"Scotch."

"Look again and not with your eyes."

He looks at the glass and starts to see images appear in the liquid.

"Are you doing this?"

"Shut up and look."

He looks in.

….

Lieutenant Myron Goldman is in his office at his desk looking at a paper. Taylor and Ruiz are also there. The door opens and Zek enters.

"You wanted to see me, L.T.?" Zek asks.

"Yes."

Zek sees Taylor and Ruiz.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, it's Doc."

"What happened?"

"You've been on patrol for a week. You don't know. This letter came to my desk today. It's his early discharge. It claims "unprofessional behavior with a national". I think you better read the rest."

Zek takes the letter.

"Statutory rape? No way, L.T. I admit Doc's been screwed up lately, but he would never hurt a child."

"Read the name."

"He knows her. We all do. This can't be true. He would never hurt Mayling."

"Tell him, Taylor." Goldman orders.

"I was there. Ruiz and I both were. We were having a few beers. As usual, Doc was alone. The local pimp walked in with Mayling. He had just bought her from her father. He was proud to have one of us initiate her. We all refused, all except Doc."

"I can't believe that."

"It's the truth. We couldn't believe even HE would do that." Ruiz continues.

"As they walked past, I grabbed his arm to stop him. He told me to kiss off and left." Taylor continues.

"You didn't try and stop him?"

"You know what he's like when he's drunk. He does what he damn well pleases. I ran after him and they were gone."

"He broke curfew that night and never came home." Myron adds.

"And when he did, he looked like death warmed over." Taylor adds.

"The army wants to press charges but they can't find Mayling. She's disappeared. That will do men. You can go. Zek, you stay."

Taylor and Ruiz get up and walk to the door.

"You get him Sarge. This time he's gone too far." Taylor concludes.

The two leave.

"There's something else in the letter. Since we cannot press charges without a victim, they're recommending a dishonorable discharge. All they need is my signature."

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to talk me out of it."

"Do you think he's guilty?"

"Yes."

Zek gets the letter.

"Let me see the letter. There's another name here, Major Ryan."

"He's bringing the charges."

"What about Maylings' father?"

"As far as he's concerned he sold her and doesn't care, and all for a six months' supply of rice. I don't know what sickens me more, her father or Doc."

"I don't believe he did it. I don't know where she is, but he didn't do it. I can feel it in my gut."

"And my gut says he did. The man's never sober. He's that close to a court-martial. Just ask the doctors in the infirmary. We've had to send in another medic to give the prostitutes shots because he has long since lost his professionalism."

"I had no idea it had gotten so bad. Even so, I don't think he did it."

"Then where is she?"

Zek gives his back the letter.

"I don't know. How long before you have to sign it?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll convince the Major to change his mind and retract the complaint. If I succeed, you don't sign it."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you follow your conscience. Doc is a grown man, and if he really did this, he will have to pay. I'll make sure he does."

Zek leaves and Myron looks at the letter.

"You do that Zek."

….

Frank is in the back room of the infirmary trying to sleep on a bunk. He has a bad hangover. Zek enters. Franks sees him.

"Sarge?"

"Stand up and salute when you see an officer, private."

Frank staggers up and salutes. Zek hands him the letter.

"At ease, Private. These are your discharge papers, soldier. You're getting out early. You finally succeeded Hockenberry. The army heard you. Read it."

Frank does.

"Your original papers said dishonorable. I fought to make it honorable so you could get your benefits."

"Thank you."

"I just want to know if I did the right thing? You bought Mayling, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What happened after you left?"

"I can't remember."

"I want to believe you're not the pervert they say you are. I have seen lots of scum come through this unit, but I NEVER believed you could be one of them. Don't prove me wrong? Did you rape her?"

"I don't know. That whole night is a blur."

"Is that all you have to say for your defense? I don't know?"

"Yes."

"Maybe Goldman was right. He should have signed those original papers. You ship out in two days. Get your things together. For God's sake, at least try and be sober. And don't expect anyone to see you off. Your kind is lower than dirt here?"

Zek leaves.

"So what else is new, Sarge?"

….

Frank looks up from the drink. Young Andrew comes in and hides. Andrew the Angel appears behind Frank.

"The truth hurts. Zek never wanted you to know."

"They were all out there the day I left. As I passed them, they turned their backs, even Zek. That's when I realized I lost the only real family I'd ever known. When I got home, the world had changed. My girl was pregnant and living in a commune. My male friends who didn't go to Canada called me a deserter and a baby killer. I even went home, but the letter from Major Ryan beat me. My father believed it. He called me a disgrace and threw me out. I had no job and no place to live. So, I took a room at a flophouse on Hubbard Street. One day I found Charlie's and I never left."

"You made a good point of disappearing. Only God knows where you were."

"I planned that. I don't have to tell you how surprised I was to see Zek again. I couldn't believe he had a change of heart."

"Andrew changed his mind."

"I'm about to tell you something only May knows. You know those three days I was unconscious, I heard voices of all the people I loved except one, my father. I needed him to hold me and tell me everything would be fine. I guess that's why May and I get along so well. Our fathers both deserted us. I swore the day I got married, if I ever had children, I would believe and stand by them. I would not be my father. I want to feel loved."

"The Father feels the same way about his children."

"Don't tell me about him. He gave up on me a long time ago."

He grabs his coat and puts down the drink.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"This conversation is getting stale. I need some air."

He goes to the door.

"I'm not finished with you."

"Well, I am."

He opens the door.

"Francis Hockenberry you come back here."

"I make it a point never to argue with a delusion."

"You can't leave."

"Watch me."

He does. Tess is angry and about to strike.

Andrew the Angel grabs her.

"Tess, NO!"

"Did you hear him?"

"It's his anger talking. Let his doctor deal with it. We have to send in the heavy artillery."

The angel puts his hand on young Andrew's shoulder.

"Right, Tess?"

Tess smiles.

"I see what you mean?"

"What are you two talking about?" young Andrew asks.

"You Andrew." Tess answers.

"Me? What can I do? I'm just a kid not a shrink."

"You're his kid. Tonight you learned a deep secret. Maybe you could use it."

"How?"

"Go to him and do what you do best, love him. He lost his father, but you still have yours. Give him what he needs."

"I don't even know where he went."

"When he was on disability, he would sit in the park by the pond and the hot dog lady. Go there and look for the hot dog man. He'll probably be sitting on a bench. Go and find Sam." Andrew the Angel says.

"Is he like you?"

"Go and find Sam. Give your dad a few minutes first."

"Okay."

He goes to the door and turns back. They are gone.

"Why do they always do that?"

He leaves.

….

Frank is at the park sitting on a bench where Sam the Angel is pushing a hot dog cart approaches him. Frank ignores him. Two people come by and buy some dogs. Sam looks at Frank who is lost in thought.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Sam says.

"What?"

"It's a beautiful morning."

"Yes it is."

Sam looks at a squirrel

"I just love the park this time of day. The world is just waking up. The birds are singing. The squirrels are running. Everything is right with the world. That squirrel seems to know you. He's braver than most. Just look at him stand up and beg."

"I used to feed him. He would play tricks for me. We had a regular routine."

"When was that?"

"I was on disability after I was a crime victim. For a while my diet was restricted. It still is. One day I brought the dogs and sat here. A hot dog lady, Ruth, started talking to me, just like you."

"It gets lonely out here. What's your name, son?"

"Frank."

"My name's Sam. Tell me about Ruth."

Young Andrew approaches and stands behind a tree listening.

"She would sell me a dog. The meat would go to the dogs and the bun was split between me and the squirrel. He probably wants me to feed him."

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind. Want to talk about it?"

"You sound like Ruth. You're not a-"

"A what?"

"You wouldn't believe me. You're just a hot dog man, right? Nothing else?"

"Just a hot dog man. Why do you ask?"

"If you were more, you'd be another delusion."

"So, what's troubling you on such a beautiful day?"

"I have questions I can't answer."

"Like what?"

"Why God let me almost get killed? What did I do to deserve it?"

"You got a family, Frank?"

"Yeah."

"Got any pictures?"

Frank grabs his wallet and shows him.

"Right here. That's my wife, my son and four daughters."

"And do you love them?"

Frank puts the pictures away.

"Very much."

"You are a good man and bad things happen to good people. It's a way of life and it can't change. There will always be some person who has gone astray and thinks nothing of hurting another person. It seems to me, the question you should be asking is not why you were hurt, but why you survived. God loves his children and he does everything he can to help them survive."

"You sound like Ruth."

Young Andrew comes in.

"Hey, dad."

"Andrew, why aren't you at church?"

"I came home because I forgot something."

"What?"

"You. Now will you buy me a hot dog or do I have to salivate like one of Pavlov's dogs?"

"Sure, son. Sam, a dog with the works. My son has a strong stomach."

"With lots of sports peppers." young Andrew adds.

"Coming right up."

"So, you've discovered my secret hiding place."

He pays Sam and gives Andrew the dog.

"For a few weeks I had a torrid affair with another woman."

"Who?"

"Ruth, the hot-dog lady. Course, she was an—"

"What about him?"

"He assures me all he does is sell hot dogs."

Frank has his back turned as Andrew looks at Sam who winks. Andrew smiles.

"Let's go for a walk, dad."

They start to walk while Andrew eats his sandwich.

"I found your drink. You tried that game again, didn't you?"

"I needed to today."

"One day you're gonna lose dad."

Andrew turns around and starts walking backwards. Sam has disappeared.

"I can't. I have a smart-ass kid to raise. Do you intend to moonwalk all the way, Michael?"

"I just wanted to look around."

"And what do you see?" Frank asks.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Andrew turns around again. Frank puts his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm breaking the first rule of fatherhood by saying this, but as a friend, you're my idol. I knew the first moment I held you, you would be special. You are the best part of me. When I see you, I see myself a long time ago. If I haven't said "I Love You" lately, I'm sorry."

"I know you've had a lot on your mind lately. Dad, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"We have a project at school. We're tracing our family roots. I don't know anything about mine. Mom won't talk about hers. Can you tell me about yours?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents."

"Well, your grandmother is dead. She was a real free-spirit, like me."

"Dad, you're a stuffed shirt. You haven't been a free spirit in years. Tell me about her."

"She ran a dance school, impressionistic dancing. She was a hippie before there were any."

"And grandpa?"

"He's still alive."

"What's his name?"

"Gunther Wilhelm Hockenberry II."

"At least there wasn't a third."

"There was, my brother. He died before I was born, in Germany. I'm first generation American. Dad was a refugee after WWI. He came here right before Hitler took over. He had to. My mother was Jewish."

"We're Jewish?"

"One quarter."

"But we're Presbyterian?"

"My father was Presbyterian, and in the old days, Christians won in inter-religious marriages. Your grandparents were rare for their time."

"What was he like?"

"Strict, GERMAN, Deutschland all the way, and a perfectionist. If you made a mistake he had a way of reminding you, every chance he could. He wasn't always like that. When your grandmother was alive, he was kind and very loving."

"Did you love him?"

"Of course, he's my father. I never stopped."

"Where is he?"

"He still lives in our old house in Memphis."

"Why don't you see him?"

"We had an argument. When I came back from Nam, he believed I did something wrong. When I tried to defend myself, he wouldn't listen. As far as he was concerned, I was guilty. I couldn't prove it then. I can now."

"Then tell him. He's your dad."

"I can't. It would involve hurting someone else I love. Sometimes, the truth injures people instead of helping them."

"Did you ever try?"

"Yes. I invited him to the wedding. I had plans to tell him everything. He never came. Instead he sent back the invite in pieces. That told me all I needed to know. As far as we're concerned, we're all alone."

"What about grandma's family?"

"After the war ended, dad tried to find them. They were all killed in the camps. We are the only Hockenberrys left."

"So, you feel your father deserted you?"

"I know he did."

"And you feel God has deserted you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I hear you and mom arguing. I hear everything that happens in your bedroom."

They stop by the church.

"Did you ever think you are transferring your feelings for your dad to God?"

Frank looks at the church door.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I am your son, and don't change the subject. You always do that when you get uncomfortable. Answer the question dad."

"Maybe you're right, Dr. Freud. How much do I owe you, Dr. Seymore?"

"You can't pay me with money. But, there is something you can do for me."

"I'm afraid to ask. What is it?"

Andrew starts to climb up the stairs and extends his hand.

"Come inside with me. Just because your dad left you, doesn't mean this father did."

"You sound like Tess."

"I'm only repeating what YOU told me. Take my hand dad, please. If you love me, you'll do it."

Andrew looks behind Frank and sees Andrew the Angel, Tess and Sam. They are eating hot dogs. Frank starts sniffing the air.

"Do you smell hot dogs?" Franks asks.

"You're changing the subject again. Give me your hand."

Frank goes up the stairs and takes his hand. They enter the church.

"And a child shall lead. That's what I call heavy artillery, Tess."

"You got another hot dog, Sam?" Tess asks.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"This time, pile on the unions."

….

Andrew and Frank enter the church and go into a pew. Mayling and the girls see them. Frank sits by Mayling. She smiles and holds his hand. Andrew gets a pen out and writes down the name "Gunther Wilhelm Hockenberry II - Memphis."

 **GUNTHER**

A man in his early 70's is sitting reading a letter and looking at a picture. His name is Gunther Wilhelm Hockenberry II. He hears a knock at the door, closes the letter, puts it on the mantle, walks very slowly to the door and opens it. Tess stands before him. He lets her in and turns without a word. She is holding a folded newspaper.

"You did it again, Gunther. You didn't pick up your paper."

"I don't read it anymore, too depressing."

She looks at the paper and reads out loud.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the front page, would it? "Hubbard Street Angel Trial Begins.""

"I don't know."

""Tennessee born Frank Hockenberry begins the long trek to legal retribution." Quite a coincidence; two Hockenberrys in the same state." she reads.

"Tennessee is a big state."

"Any relation?"

"Are you here to talk or give me my therapy?"

She puts down the paper and looks around.

"Your therapy. It's been eight weeks since your hip replacement. You could at least get your mail. Look at this place. It's a mess."

"It's the maid's day off."

"You don't have a maid. You're too cheap. Let me clean this up. Then we'll do your therapy."

"You can start by throwing out those papers."

She picks one up.

"Come here, Gunther."

He does. She puts the paper with the picture of Frank next to his face.

"Just as I thought. You are related."

He pushes the paper away.

"You're seeing things."

"I have been your therapist for four weeks, and I know nothing about you. You have a three bedroom house, and you're alone. I don't even know if you ever had children. Did you? Is Frank your son?"

"Not anymore. He's dead to me. He died twenty-six years ago."

"You haven't seen him in twenty-six years? Why?"

"That's my business, not yours."

"Have you read any of these?"

"No."

"Your son was almost murdered."

"How do you know he didn't deserve it?"

She starts to read, again.

""Hockenberry, also known as the Hubbard Street Angel, was known for many years for helping to clean up the skid row area. He is responsible for returning many area drunks to sobriety. His campaign to stop drunk bashing almost cost him his life." Oh, he deserved it alright. All he did was try and help people. Someone didn't like what he was doing and tried to kill him for it."

Gunther walks up to the mantle and picks up the letter.

"What's this?"

He hands her a letter.

"I got this letter a month ago. It's from an Andrew Hockenberry, who claims to be my grandson."

She opens the letter and sees the picture.

"He sent a picture of the family. I have five grandchildren. I don't know if I should believe him."

"Is that your son in the picture?"

"Yes."

She gives him back the letter.

"Then go to him. He is in trouble and needs your help."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We had an argument and that was the last time I saw him."

"This letter talks about a misunderstanding that can be cleared up now. Aren't you the least bit curious? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid you lost twenty-six years with your son for NOTHING? Go to him, Gunther. He needs you."

He picks up the paper and looks at it.

"And I need him."

….

Zek is in his office typing on his computer when he hears a knock.

"It's open."

Gunther enters cautiously. Zek stops and turns.

"Are you Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes. How may I help you, Mr.-?"

"Hockenberry."

"I know someone by that name. Before we start, can you tell me what war you fought in?"

"What for?"

"I work for the vets. I give them financial, housing and some medical advice. If you told me the years you served, I could start by telling you your benefits."

"I didn't fight for America. I fought for Germany."

"Then I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Do you know a Francis Hockenberry?"

"Yes, and if you're a reporter, you can leave right now. I have told your people to leave him alone."

"I'm not a reporter."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm his father."

"He has no father. His father left him years ago. At least that's what he's told me. Do you have proof?"

Gunther pulls out the letter and gives it to Zek.

"I got this letter a month ago."

Zek opens it and reads.

"It seems to be from my grandson, Andrew."

Zek gives him back the letter.

"I'm going to kill my godson."

"He said to see you if I needed help."

"Please accept my apologies, Mr. Hockenberry."

"My name is Gunther."

"Gunther. This past year Franks' life has been turned upside down. We have found reporters in the strangest places. He's hot news. As for this letter, I WILL kill Andrew. He had no right to involve you, especially behind his father's back. What do you want here?"

"The letter says our fight was for nothing, and that Francis can prove it. I want to know how. I need to see my son."

"Absolutely not! He's having a bad enough time now, to add to it."

"You mean the trial?"

"It's everything. You have not been here for him for over twenty years. You don't know what his life has become. This is the worst possible time to come. It could push him over."

"I don't understand."

"Your son is a recovering drunk. Except for the attack on his life, he has been dry for sixteen years. Look, Gunther, this is not the place for us to talk. He could walk in any minute. Meet me in the coffee shop across the street in five minutes. Get a table in the back, away from the windows. The last thing he needs is to see us together. Get THREE chairs."

"Why three?"

"He is seeing a psychiatrist, my wife. This will involve her."

"Can you help me?"

"I will try."

"That's what my therapist said you would do."

"Your therapist?"

"I have a new hip and I had to learn to walk again. Tess said I should see you."

"Tess, again. I feel like a puppet."

"I don't understand?"

"Never mind."

There is a knock.

"Who is it?" Zek asks.

"It's me, Frank. Can I come in?"

"Quick, hide behind the door. Give me a minute, Frank" Zek whispers.

Gunther stands behind the door as it opens and Frank enters.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need your budget for next month."

Zek hands him a paper.

"I just finished. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. You know life was a lot easier when I worked with people instead of the board. At least there, I felt satisfaction. Now, all I see is numbers. Thanks, Zek."

He leaves. Gunther stands away from the door.

"He doesn't need a doctor. He's fine."

"If you only knew. Now you see why you can't come here."

He picks up the phone and dials and looks at Gunther.

"Yes, Ann, you can. Is my wife in?...Jenny, it's me. Can you meet me across the street in five minutes? You won't believe what just happened. It's very serious...Thanks. Remember, the back table."

….

Gunther is in the coffee shop at a back table. He is looking at the paper with Frank's picture. He starts to daydream.

...

Gunther has his back turned to a much younger Frank, who has his head down. Gunther holds a letter in his hand and is in tears. **THIS REFERS TO THE LAST APPEARANCE OF DOC HOCK ON TOUR OF DUTY.**

"My own son. My own son. How could you? She was a child."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You took her innocence. I didn't raise you to be a rapist!"

"I was drunk."

"According to this letter, you are always drunk. What type of man did I raise? How would your mother feel about this? Why? Why?"

"You weren't there, dad. They made me kill our OWN troops. I'm the last face they saw as **I** gave them morphine. The only way I could do it was drunk. I'm not a murderer."

"You're a rapist instead? For God's sake, Francis, she was fifteen. Please tell me this letter is wrong."

"I can't remember anything about that night."

"What DO you remember?"

"I bought her and went to a room. We were alone. Then it all goes blank. I can't remember if I did it. I know something happened. I just remember waking up in a strange bed. There were long black hairs on the pillow."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. You are no more my son. My son is dead."

"I have nowhere to go."

"You can go to HELL all I care. Get out before I throw you out."

"Don't do that, dad. I love you. You're all I have left."

"Get out! I will not have a rapist in my house."

"I love you."

"I don't love you."

Frank runs out

…..

Zek and Jenny sit down. Gunther is lost.

"Mr. Hockenberry? Gunther?"

"What?" Gunther says, waking up.

"You were lost for a while."

"I'm just tired."

"Gunther, this is my wife, Dr. Jennifer Seymore. Jenny, this Gunther Hockenberry, Francis's father."

"It's a pleasure, Dr. Seymore."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I was remembering the argument. He couldn't defend himself. He didn't remember. All he could say was he was drunk."

"He told me the same when I asked him. I wanted to believe he was innocent but the man he became made it impossible. The only thing I could do to help was to make his discharge honorable. I really believed he deserved worse."

"We both rejected him. Tell me what happened to him, Mr. Anderson."

"My name is Zek. My wife and I god parents to Frank's kids. He started drinking after an incident where he was asked to kill and he didn't. A man died because of it. As time went by, he alienated himself from everyone. Overnight, he changed. I never knew why. And then one week, while I was on patrol, he brought Mayling."

"Who's Mayling?"

"That was her name. She was a pretty little thing. Her father sold her for a six months' supply of rice. The practice was very common. People were starving. Those girls in the bordellos weren't born hookers. Hunger made them that way."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Frank couldn't do it. He knew she had nowhere to go. He gave her the money and sent her to a nearby convent."

"And how do you know?"

"I met her ten years later, in Nashville. She was working as a waitress in a hotel. We were holding a reunion of the troop. She told me everything. She wanted to see him to thank him. Only, he didn't even know her. He didn't know anyone. He was a skid row bum. The man was dirty, unshaven and he smelled. When I first saw him, he was sitting on a bar stool with his face in his drink. I couldn't believe it was him."

"It was all my fault. If I had helped him?"

"I did. Something else happened that weekend. Mayling, now twenty-five, was going to her car in the hotel garage. Someone tried to rape her. Frank was lost and ended up there. He stopped the attacker with a gun he intended to use on himself."

"My poor boy. What about the girl?"

"She's the woman in that picture and the mother of your grandchildren. That's how I really know. She, I and my wife brought Frank back. Between the four of us, we gave him life."

"Who's the fourth?"

"A young volunteer named Andrew. He was always busy but he made time for him. That's where your grandson, who will be soon deceased, got his name."

"Where is Andrew now?"

"He left two years ago."

"I need to see him. I need to tell him I'm sorry."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He's having problems I can't go into. As his doctor, I strongly advise against it. Maybe at a later time."

"I'm in my seventies. How late does it have to get? My health is failing."

"It's probably better than Franks. Let Zek go on with his story."

"They married, had a family and he started working at the VA. He took a strong interest in helping his former friends. We made a point of getting off Hubbard Street and he went right back. For the past few years, he was given the title "The Hubbard Street Angel". He's helped a lot of men and women."

"Why the attack?"

"His son got involved with a practice called drunk bashing. He helped the police catch some boys doing it. As a result, Frank was attacked and almost killed in revenge. They made him drink again, till he collapsed."

"That's what the papers said."

"There's something they didn't say. What he didn't drink, they poured on him, with the intention to set him on fire."

"Oh my God!"

"Are you alright, Gunther? Can I get you something?" Jenny asks.

"No. Please tell me there's no more."

"He was sent to the hospital with a bleeding ulcer. There was surgery, and for three days he was unconscious. On the third day he died and was brought back and hasn't been the same since. Now you see why we can't allow a meeting. I don't know what he'll do."

"You're right. I should go. I just need him to know I still love him. He's all I have left."

"Gunther, perhaps if you stayed and just avoided him. This is a high-profile case. You shouldn't be noticed. Just don't let HIM see you." Jenny adds.

"And then what? When will I be able to talk to him?"

"Let me decide. Zek will be my eyes and ears. I can trust his judgment. Please do that, for Frank." Jenny asks.

"I will."

"I have to go Zek. Frank's due in my office in five minutes."

"You go."

She leaves.

"I was so wrong."

"So was I, and I'm not proud of it. Don't worry about Frank. He'll be fine. As for my god son, I will kill him. Though I feel Tess had something to do with that too."

"Does he know what happened between us?"

"He knows nothing. Up to a month ago, he didn't even know about you. The only person who did was Mayling."

"Is she a good woman?"

"She has the patience of a saint. She has too, to live with him. Frank is no picnic sober. He's worse drunk. His drinking doesn't seem to be physical. Unfortunately, he did it long enough to make it physical. He's not a well man. He's had to make changes in his life since the attack: his diet, his job. The man you saw in my office is a VERY good actor. Don't let him fool you. Have I answered all your questions?"

"Where is the courthouse?"

"Downtown. It starts tomorrow at ten. They've already picked the jury."

"I'll be there."

Zek looks at his watch.

"So will I. I have an appointment."

"Then go. Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

Zek stands.

"Call me Zek. Just don't let Frank see you do that."

Zek leaves. Gunther looks again at the paper.

"I WILL talk to my son, Mr. Anderson. And you CAN'T stop me."

….

There is a crowd of people in the courthouse hallway, all going in various directions. Frank and Zek are standing by the courtroom door. Young Andrew appears. Frank is surprised. Gunther stands behind them. Frank approaches Andrew.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I wanted to be with you."

"Absolutely not. I want you in school. You're not needed here."

"Yes, I am. You're here because of me. Admit it, dad."

The prosecuting attorney comes and taps Frank on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Frank. I need to see you, now."

Frank looks at Andrew.

"Zek, you keep an eye on Andrew for me. I'll be right back. This isn't over."

Frank and the attorney walk away. Zek approaches Andrew.

"I have a bone to pick with you. You had NO right to involve me in your plans without asking me first."

"What plan?"

"You sent your grandfather a letter behind your father's back. The man came to see me, in my office. How do you think I felt when he said who he was? What could I do? Throw him out? For reasons you are too young to understand, they had a fight. This is not the time to have them kiss and make up."

"I thought I could help. He loves his father."

"Love and acceptance are two different things. This is the LAST thing your father needs."

"How do you know what he really needs? You don't live with him. I do."

"And that makes you an authority? You may be fifteen going on fifty, but you're still a child. I know things about that man you couldn't begin to understand. And now you involve me? I'm not your father's keeper. He is a grown man and can take care of himself. If he chooses to avoid a person, he can. It's time like this I'm glad I'm not your father. My patience would be gone. Don't you ever do ANYTHING behind my back again! Do I make myself clear young man?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go sit down and don't move."

Andrew sits down and hangs his head. Gunther walks up to Zek.

"How dare you?" Gunther says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What gives you the right to address him in that tone of voice?"

"I'm his god father."

"And I'm his grandfather."

Andrew looks up.

"And the only ones who can speak to him like that are HIS parents. If I ever hear you speak to him like that again, I WILL speak to my son and I don't care what your wife, the doctor, says. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Anderson?"

Andrew walks over. Both turn to him.

"Grandpa?"

"Now look what you've done?"

"You came? I knew you would."

"Christ! I give up. I'm a God Damn puppet. I'm killing Tess next."

Zek walks a few feet away.

"I came after I read your letter."

"You came to see dad? You really forgive him?"

"I understand him. Look, Andrew, It's not good for me to see him right now. He must not know I'm here."

"Why?"

"You're too young to know."

He looks and touches Andrew's face.

"You are a true Hockenberry. You and your father have the same chin. It was your grandmothers. She would be very proud of both of you right now."

Zek sees Frank coming.

"He's coming. Break it up."

Gunther moves away. Zek approaches Andrew.

"If you value your life, you'll say nothing." Zek tells Andrew.

"Yes sir."

Franks walks up.

"What did he want?" Zek asks.

Frank pulls Zek aside.

"He wanted to warn me. The defense attorney is tough. He loves tearing up witnesses. He's gonna have a field day with me. Look, Zek, I need to ask you a favor."

"Name it."

"There will probably be testimony dealing with a sensitive nature. I don't want Andrew to hear. Could you take him out?"

"Sure, but how will I know?"

"You'll know. It's just for today. He WON'T be here tomorrow. **I'LL** see to that."

"How do you do it?" Zek asks.

"Do what?"

"You have the patience of Job."

"I learned it from you."

Frank hears his name and turns. It is Detective Marcus Taylor who approaches.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Frank asks.

Taylor shows him a paper.

"I was invited. After all, I was there at the arrest."

"I didn't think you were needed. They have NPD."

"I would have come anyway, Doc. I want to see these guys hang. How you doin', Sarge?"

"I've been better."

Taylor pulls Frank aside.

"Look, Doc. Before we go in there's something you should know. You haven't been told everything."

Zek approaches.

"Some facts will come out that don't make sense. Even I couldn't make them up."

"You got that right, Taylor." Zek adds.

"Have you told him?" Taylor asks.

"Told me what?"

"After you were robbed, the police didn't keep all the evidence. The thugs took your wedding ring."

"But I had it when I woke up?"

"Someone let us to it. The same someone, who told the police where they could find the thugs. There will be talk of a mystery man at Charlie's, who disappeared after he tipped us."

"Who is this guy?" Frank asks.

"Andrew. Tell him the rest, Sarge."

"He was in your room for three days. He just sat there, waiting. It drove me crazy. All he'd do was wait."

"He even talked to me. He admitted to calling Charlie, informing the police and locating the ring. The thing is your God Damn shadow. Gives me the creeps." Taylor adds.

"You're not alone."

"Is the honeymoon over?" Taylor asks.

Frank turns to Andrew.

"You can't have a honeymoon with a delusion. It's time. Let's go in. Let's go, son."

Frank and Andrew walk away. Detective Taylor grabs Zek's arm.

"Did I hear right? He doesn't believe."

"Not anymore."

"Well, it's about time. Let's go, Sarge."

They leave and Gunther follows them.

….

The Prosecuting Attorney is in the court room addressing Detective Taylor, who is on the stand.

"State your name and profession?"

"Detective Marcus Taylor, Detroit Police Department, vice."

"Are you the Marcus Taylor the author?"

"Yes."

"I've read your books. They're quite good."

"Thank you."

"What was your business in Nashville?"

"I was doing research for a book and NPD was helping me. I believe in first hand research."

"Why was it necessary for you to come? Wasn't E-mail possible?"

"I have two friends in Nashville so I thought I'd kill two birds."

"Please continue."

"NPD was giving me research when the call came in. Doc, Mr. Hockenberry, had been attacked."

"Why do you call him Doc?"

"He was our platoon medic in Nam. He's also a friend. We went to the hospital to see him. He was unconscious. We found out he'd been robbed so we retraced his steps. This brought us to Charlie's bar."

The attorney faces the court.

"Charlie's bar is the last place the victim was seen awake. Tell us about the bar informant."

"We were conducting an interview when halfway, one of the detectives disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he said he had a lead on the attackers, but the informant disappeared mysteriously."

"Did you see the man?"

"No. There was a man sitting at the end of the bar, but he left."

"It was you who suggested following up? Why?"

"I have a strong gut. It's saved my life many times in Nam."

"Your gut told you to follow up?"

"I work in vice, and very often I get tips. I've learned to distinguish the real ones from the fakes. This felt real."

"NPD has filled us in on the details of the arrest so I won't repeat them. What happened when you found the ring? What did you see Detective Taylor?"

"I saw a drawer. The ring was in it. It probably was ajar since we checked it. Perhaps it wasn't closed right."

"You don't believe in ghosts?"

"I believe in facts. For whatever reason, it was open and the ring was there."

"Do you believe in divine intervention?"

"In my fifteen years as a policeman, I have never seen it."

….

The defense attorney is standing in front of Frank who is on the stand.

"State your name and profession?"

"Francis Hockenberry, and I'm currently employed by the VA hospital."

"What do you do there?"

"I'm a member of the board. I work in finance."

"Have you always done that?"

"No. I've had to change jobs since the attack. I used to be a caseworker. I was one for ten years."

"What were you duties?"

"I worked with walk-ins in the morning. But, in the afternoons, I went down to Hubbard Street and tried to find the ones who didn't come in."

"Hubbard Street is where the homeless and drunks live. Am I correct?"

"They are not drunks. They are alcoholics. It's a disease."

"Are you an authority?"

"I'm a recovering alcoholic. I lived among them for ten years after I returned from Nam."

"What happened to change it?"

"My sergeant found me. He and his wife helped me out. I'm dry now and have been for sixteen years."

"Did you ever slip?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my choice. I was forced."

"Tell us about the attack."

"I was going to my car when two men grabbed me. I knew I was in trouble when I saw the bottles. They made me drink and I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up three days later in the hospital."

"Do you see those men in the courtroom?"

He points to Fric and Frac at the table.

"Yes, that's them at the table."

The defense attorney goes to his table and pulls out a file and approaches the Judge.

"I would like to enter into evidence the testimony of one Andrew Hockenberry and will deal with this at a later time. Mr. Hockenberry, are you the Hubbard Street Angel?"

"I have been called that, but I hate the title. I'm just a man who wants to help."

"That's very honorable. Would you describe yourself as an honorable man?"

"I'm just a man, with flaws like everyone else."

"Humble too."

He goes back to his desk and brings a multi-page letter and approaches Frank.

"I have here a letter addressed to one Gunther Hockenberry. The year is 1969. Before counsel protests, I found this letter via the Free Information Act. It is a government document. Who is Gunther Hockenberry?"

"My father."

"It is written by a Major Ryan. Are you familiar with its contents?"

"Yes."

"Let's go through it."

The prosecuting attorney stands.

"Your honor, I protest. A letter written years ago has no precedence in this case."

"Will both counsels approach the bench?" the Judge asks.

They do.

"What does the letter have to do with this case?"

"Everything. I play to prove that the witness's testimony will not be reliable."

"How long will this take?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Proceed, but if I see you straying too far, I will end this."

"Thank you, your honor. Let's go through this letter together."

He looks at the letter.

"There is the usual salutation and the introduction about the writer and then there's the truth-about you. The Major complains you are a danger to yourself and your men. He writes you are constantly drunk. Is that true?"

"It was at the time."

"And that you spent ALL your free time in the local bordellos. He writes "He sleeps more in the whore's bed than his own." Is that true?"

"It was true at the time."

"Let's start with the drinking. When did it start?"

"I was asked to kill and I couldn't. I'm a CO. As a result, a man died. Afterwards I was treated as a coward."

"You were alienated?"

"It went both ways."

"Is that when your relationship with the ladies progressed?"

"It existed before. I was a medic and was sent to give them shots. We had a VD epidemic."

"So, during this period, you stopped being a doctor and started playing doctor."

"Yes."

"Is this the point when the drinking became worse?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court why?"

"I worked in the infirmary and chose to reside there. The doctors always had to have open beds. When a soldier had little chance to recover, they would give them enough morphine to speed up the death process."

"Are you accusing the army of murder?"

"They made me do it."

"You killed our own troops?"

"I had no choice. I couldn't go home. I was trapped in a country doing something I didn't want to do. I started drinking more just to be able to. After a while I just stayed drunk."

"You're making a serious accusation, Mr. Hockenberry."

"It's the one clear thing about Nam I really remember. We killed our own troops on the field and off, and I was part of it."

The prosecuting attorney stands.

"Your honor is this necessary?"

"Is it?" the Judge asks.

"Very. You'll see in a few minutes."

"Well, hurry it up. The army is not on trial here."

"The Major writes. "It's a miracle he always made curfew." He then speaks of the one time you didn't, causing you to be discharged earlier. Let's talk about that."

Frank turns to the Judge.

"Your honor, I know where he's headed and I'd rather my son not hear."

"Where is your son?"

"The teenage boy in the green shirt."

The Judge calls up the guard and they speak. Andrew, Detective Taylor and Zek are in the audience with Gunther behind them.

"What's going on?" Andrew asks.

The guard starts walking towards them. He approaches Andrew.

"Are you Andrew?" the guard asks.

"Yes?"

"Your father wishes you to wait in the hall."

"Why?"

"Do as he says son." Zek orders.

Andrew stands and looks at Frank.

"I'm sorry, son. I have my reasons."

Andrew leaves reluctantly.

"Again you're honorable." the defense attorney says.

"I'm very protective of my family."

"Back to the letter. The Major writes you had "unprofessional behavior towards a national". He then continues to accuse you of statutory rape. The girl was fifteen. Her name was—"

"Please, don't say her name." Frank begs.

"Tell us what happened that night."

"I was in a bar. A few of….my friends were at a different table. I had stopped sitting with them. The local pimp came in with a young farm girl. Her father had sold her."

"Was that a common practice?"

"Yes. He wanted one of our men to...initiate her. Everyone refused because we all knew her."

"Everyone except you."

"Yes."

"Why did you accept?"

"At the time, I did a lot of things just to get their goat. The idea hit me as I was sitting there."

"Then what?"

"We went to a private room. I couldn't do it. I knew she had nowhere to go, so I gave her the money and sent her to a local convent. I knew the sister in charge. She left."

"You never laid a hand on her?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

Zek leans forward.

"Oh for crying out loud."

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Answer the question."

"Your honor, I protest!" cries the prosecuting attorney.

"I withdraw the question. Go on."

"After she left, I started getting sleepy. I saw the bed and lay down. The next morning I woke up and was confused. I remembered someone was there. For years, I thought it was the child."

"You couldn't remember?"

"No."

"And when you drink, you can't remember?"

"No, I can't."

"Then how do you remember my clients? Maybe it wasn't them. Maybe we have the wrong men?"

"It is them. I know it. I see their faces every night before I go to bed. They did it."

"Funny, you don't remember if you deflowered a child, but you remember two men you saw in a dream. Tell me, Mr. Hockenberry, did your father throwing you out bring you to Hubbard Street?"

"My father had nothing to do with it. I was there because of me. Every addict blames the world for their problems, but it's not true. THEY are to blame. Something causes them to loose pride in themselves, and they become their worst enemy. **I** did this, not my father."

"But surely, Mr.-"

The Judge turns to Frank.

"I've heard enough. You've made your point, counselor. The jury will disregard this questioning. Would you care for a drink...of water?" the Judge says.

"No, thank you."

"If there aren't any more questions, you WILL excuse the witness." the Judge orders.

The prosecuting attorney stands.

"I have a question, your honor."

"Make it brief. The hour grows late."

The two attorneys switch.

"Mr. Hockenberry, did you ever see that girl again?"

"Yes, ten years later."

"And where is this woman now?"

"She's my wife and mother of my children."

"You are excused."

Franks steps down and quietly walks out. He is visibly upset. Gunther rises and Zek stops him. Detective Taylor also rises.

"No, Gunther." Zek orders.

"He needs me. I must see him."

"All right. Give me a few minutes with him first."

The three men leave and enter the hallway. Zek, Detective Taylor and Gunther run out. Andrew sits obediently on the chair outside.

"Where did your dad go?" Zek asks.

"Bathroom. Why was he upset? What happened in there?"

"Later, Andrew."

The three men go into the bathroom. Andrew sits back again.

"Story of my life." Andrew says.

….

Frank is in the bathroom standing by a sink. He splashes water on his face. Gunther goes into a stall and closes the door to wait and listen. Zek approaches Frank.

"You okay, Frank?"

Frank looks in the mirror.

I hate this face. I wish I had a razor so I could cut it off. Every time I see it, I see Doc. He's a ghost that will never go away.

"He had no right to bring up that letter."

Frank turns to Zek.

"Well, he did. Now anyone can get it. I'm a private man. He's taken that away from me. I might as well be in that alley all over again."

"You made him look bad when you stood your ground. I know he didn't expect that."

He looks back at the mirror.

"Not before he told everyone my dirty laundry. At least he didn't say May's name. That jury must think I'm a pervert."

"You proved you weren't. Taylor, you go see Andrew. He shouldn't be alone now."

"Right, Sarge."

Detective Taylor leaves. Zek rubs his hand on Frank's back.

"He was right. I did want to do it. I knew she was fifteen, but I didn't care."

"You shouldn't be telling me this."

Frank faces him.

"I have to tell someone. Your wife already knows."

"That's between you and your doctor."

"I have to tell you. Please, hear me out."

"Okay."

"We were in the room alone. She took off her top. I looked at her but not her face. God, I wanted her. Then I looked at her face. She was crying. That's when I knew I couldn't do it. I put on the top and gave her the money. You still don't think I'm a pervert?"

"I don't know what to think. It was the booze talking, not you. You came to your senses."

"And if I hadn't? I would have ruined a young girl's life. I think it about every time I see my girls. They're growing up to be women soon. What if someone hurts them like that? Oh God, what type of monster am I?"

"You are not a monster. You slipped once, that's all."

"That's not the only reason I hate this face. It's the last face I saw when I was being attacked. Andrew watched as they poured booze down my throat. He didn't try to stop them. He watched as they poured it on me and lit the match. He was going to let them burn me alive."

"He couldn't do anything. He was obeying orders."

"Is this how God gives orders? He tells his supposed Angels to watch as his children are fried extra crispy? Andrew waited for me to die so he could do his job. So much for divine intervention? He might as well be a delusion."

"Jenny has succeeded in destroying your faith."

"I did it myself. Not only was I almost killed, now my privacy is gone."

"Why did he have to find that letter?" Zek asks.

"All the time he was reading it, I kept thinking one thing. I miss my father. I need him. I kept wishing he'd come and hold me make it all go away."

Gunther comes out of the stall.

"I can hold you but I can't make it go away."

Frank turns and sees him. He is in shock.

"Dad?"

"Hello, Francis."

Frank turns to Zek.

"What are you doing here? Did you-?"

"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it. Blame your son."

Gunther pulls out a letter. Frank takes it and opens it.

"He sent me this letter a month ago."

"How did he find you?"

"You told him and I'm in the phone book."

Frank gives him back the letter.

"That day in the park. But what made his ask those questions? HE was in the house. He heard me talking to...Tess."

"My therapist? That's her name. She's been coming over daily to help me walk again. I have a new hip. How do you know Tess?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Trust me. If it's the same woman I think, she's no therapist."

"The letter said I would find out the truth about our fight. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"I didn't want to hurt Mayling."

"You are an honorable man. Can you forgive me for doubting you?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

Gunther touches Franks face.

"You and your son have your mother's chin."

"You've seen Andrew?"

"Yes, and he's a fine boy. A few minutes ago you wanted me to hold you. Is that offer still on?"

"Yes."

Gunther hugs him. A tear runs down Frank's cheek. The two men part.

"Good-bye, Mr. Anderson. I believe you have something to tell my grandson."

Zek leaves.

"I love you, Francis. I wish I could take back those years."

"You're here now. That's all that counts."

Gunther holds him as Frank starts to cry.

"There, there, son. Let it out. Your father's here."

He holds him while stroking his hair.

….

Andrew and Detective Taylor sit on a bench in the hallway as Zek approaches. Detective Taylor stands as Zek sits next to Andrew.

"How you doin', son?" Zek asks.

"Confused."

"I owe you an apology. What you did was wrong, but I shouldn't have raised my voice. You meant well. You just did it backwards."

"Would you have helped if I had asked?"

"No. I knew how your dad felt about his father. Course, after what I just saw, I feel ashamed. I'd be the first one to go to Memphis. You were right. Your grandfather was just what he needed. Just next time, ask me first."

"Yes sir."

Frank and Gunther approach them. The defense attorney walks by. Detective Taylor and Gunther see him. They stop him by the men's room door.

"You must feel pretty proud of yourself?" asks Taylor.

"Please, let me pass, Detective."

"You know, in Nam, if a man like you went out on patrol, he returned in a body bag, and it wouldn't be Charlie who did it."

"Is that a threat?"

"I wish it were. I just have one question for you. How do you sleep at night?"

Detective Taylor stands aside. The defense attorney is stopped by Gunther who spits in his face.

"I could have you arrested for this."

"You do that. Make sure you get the name right. It's GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY."

The defense attorney goes into the men's room.

"He's right, you know. You could be arrested." Taylor says.

"So could you." Gunther replies.

"Then we would be cellmates. Thank you, Mr. Hockenberry."

The two men shake hands.

"You're welcome, Detective Taylor."

They walk over to Zek, Frank and Andrew.

"Where'd you go?" Zek asks.

"Just taking out the trash." Taylor answers.

"Court is finished for the day. We can go home." Zek says.

"I guess you're angry with me, dad."

"What you did was wrong. You involved three people; me, Zek and your grandfather. What if it hadn't worked out? Your namesake wouldn't do it."

"You named him after the Angel?" asks Gunther.

Frank is surprised.

"Angel? He was a delusion."

"I knew an Angel named Andrew. I saw him only once."

"That's one time too many." Frank adds.

"It was the night your mother died. We were in the hospital. You were eleven and had fallen asleep by the bed. A bright light came into the room. It was a man. He said who and what he was, and said he came for your mother. I asked if I should wake you. He said not too. Then he walked over to you, stroked your hair and said you would see death soon enough, but that you would be fine. He turned to your mother and said ALL your family would be waiting for her. He was the one who told me they were all killed in the gas chambers. That's why I stopped looking for them. If the Angel of Death tells you, you believe him. He touched her hand and she was gone."

"What did he look like?" Zek asks.

"Frank, as a man."

"Are you sure, Gunther? This is very important. I want to prove to my wife, once and for all I'm not crazy."

"Very sure."

"If there were only proof." Zek comments.

"It's not like there's pictures." Franks says.

"There is. Fourth of July picnic. Our team played against accounting. He was the umpire. He took pictures with both teams."

"That was ten years ago."

"Do you still have the pictures?" Zek asks.

"In the attic, somewhere. But even if I do, he wouldn't show up. There's no record of him anywhere."

"It's worth a try. Maybe then Jenny will believe me."

"Even if he's there, he'll just appear human. Your wife hired him."

"Please, humor me. I'd like to prove Jenny wrong."

The Defense Attorney approaches them. They look at him and freeze.

"What more do you want me to say? I was just doing my job."

"That's what the Nazis said when they put my wife's family in the gas chambers. Let's go, son."

The group walks away, leaving him behind.

….

Zek, Andrew, Frank and Gunther enter Frank's living room. Mayling approaches them.

"Honey, how did it go?"

"Don't ask."

He runs upstairs.

"Was it something I said?"

"He's looking for something." Zek answers.

"Who's your friend, Zek?"

"In a minute, May."

Frank comes down with an album. He opens it and gives it to Gunther.

"Is that him?"

"The girl with the long hair?"

"Put on your glasses. You were always blind."

Gunther puts on his glasses.

"Again with the mouth. I would have thought you'd lose it by now."

"Now I know where Andrew got it."

Gunther looks at the picture.

"Yes, that's him."

"Who, Frank?" Mayling asks.

Zek grabs the book and is surprised.

"Let me see. He's gone."

Frank grabs the book.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Frank closes the book.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"May, could you set an extra plate for dinner?" Frank asks.

"For Zek?"

"Not for me. Jenny's waiting. You better tell her, Frank."

"Call the girls and have them bring their sisters."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She yells upstairs and looks at Frank.

"Okay. Girls, come down here and bring your sisters. This better be good."

The four come down. Gunther looks at them and smiles.

"They're beautiful." Gunther says.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Gunther Hockenberry, your grandfather."

"Your father?"

"Andrew found him behind my back."

Gunther walks over to Mayling and takes her hands. He looks at the girls.

"I knew my son would find a beautiful woman. Your daughters look just like you."

"How long have you been in town?" Mayling asks.

"Two days."

"I better go. See you later."

Zek leaves.

"Where are you staying?" Frank asks.

"The Hayward."

"At least it's clean. You're leaving tonight and staying here."

"He can stay in my room." Andrew adds.

"We have a spare cot in the attic. I'll get it."

"Come upstairs with me."

"Francis, Andrew, I can't do stairs with my hip. The Hayward has an elevator. The couch will do fine. Now please, introduce me to my granddaughters."

He walks up to them as Frank approaches, calling them by name and touching them.

"This is Lotus and this is Blossom."

"Lotus Blossom? Very funny. Tell me you're joking."

"He's not. That was my idea. I was in so much pain, it was the medicine talking."

"And the other two?"

"I did that. This is Alice and Rachel."

"Alice Rachel was your mother's name. You couldn't do something about Lotus Blossom?"

"I liked it. Give me your coat. Girls, put your sisters upstairs till after dinner, and then get the table ready."

The girls go upstairs.

"Come with me, dad."

The men enter. Mayling and Andrew go into the kitchen. Frank brings Gunther to the bar.

"I keep it as a reminder. I'm sorry we don't have beer. I know you like German beer. That's much too tempting for me."

"Scotch will do."

Frank pours it and gives it to him as the girls run into the kitchen.

"Did I pass the test?" Frank asks.

"I never knew there was one."

"The tables ready."

Mayling leaves.

"You're in for a real treat. May is a great cook. She does things with spices you couldn't even imagine."

"We'll see about that."

The two men leave. All are now seated. Mayling and the girls bring out the plates. Gunther cannot believe his eyes.

"I told you you'd be surprised."

Mayling goes back in and brings in a plate of bland food and puts it in front of Frank.

"What's this?" Gunther asks.

"I have a restricted diet. At least I'm past baby food. Girls, pass the plates."

The plates start passing till everyone is served. Frank starts to eat.

"No grace?" Gunther asks.

"Not tonight. Let's eat."

"I see a guitar in the living room. Who plays?" Gunther asks.

"I do. I'm in a band. I'm trying to be like Jimi."

"Jimi who?"

"Hendrix, who else?"

"Who?"

"I grew up on Mozart and Beethoven." Frank says.

"Before or after he rolled over?"

Frank puts a pea on his fork and flicks it at Andrew, who does the same. A small pea fight starts.

"Hey! Hey! Peas are for eating, not throwing." Mayling cries.

"May, come on."

"One more word and you BOTH go to your rooms. I work very hard to teach your children table manners. Your father comes and that gets shot to hell."

"Sorry, mom." Frank says.

"Andrew probably doesn't even know about Beethoven." Gunther comments.

"I do too. I know he was deaf and he also had a mouth."

"And did you learn this in school?"

"Tess told me."

"My therapist?"

"She's not a therapist. She's a-"

"Andrew, please. One delusion is enough. We don't need a convention. Now change the subject."

"Yes, dad. Grandpa, is it true we're Jewish?"

"Yes. Your grandmother Alice was Jewish. That's why we left Germany. I had to save her. I only wish we could have saved her family. Everything was moving so fast, we couldn't."

"Is dad Jewish or Presbyterian?"

"He's Jewish. There is a law in the old testament that says a child of a Jewish mother is a Jew."

"Then I'm Jewish too."

"Only by blood. Technically, you're Christian. Your mother was Christian."

"I'm confused, Dad."

"Don't look at me. I'm as lost as you are. If I'm Jewish, why did you raise me Christian?"

"I was scared. Your brother, Gunther, I raised Jewish. Then Hitler came. Your brother was lucky he died when he did. It was hard enough to get two people out. Three would have been impossible."

"But dad was born here? We have no Nazis here?" Andrew comments.

"Yes, we do. They're just not in power. I didn't know that when I came. Your grandmother and I were scared. To make matters worse, we settled in the south. We sometimes saw strange fruit."

"Billie Holiday." Andrew comments.

"You know about the hangings?" Gunther asks.

"I'm born here. Everyone from the north thinks we're all murderers."

"The south has a bad rap. We're either murderers or ignorant hillbillies. I even got that in Nam."

"Then you know why I raised you Christian. If they hurt Negroes, they would not think twice of hurting Jews. I did it to protect you."

"You did well. I felt very protected. Now I know why mom's eyes dropped every time I said the Our Father."

"She wanted you learn the Shema but I refused. You were not to know what it meant to be a Jew."

"Do you feel Jewish, dad?"

"I don't even feel Christian. I haven't felt anything in years. I only got married in a church for your mother. A judge would be fine with me."

"Will I get married in a church?" Andrew asks.

"Yes, or course. Are you planning to now?"

"I'm too young."

"Keep it that way."

Gunther looks at the girls.

"You're going to have a problem with the girls. They're going to be heart breakers, very soon."

"I know and I'm prepared. See that baseball bat by the front door?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe in guns so I keep it for protection. First boy that walks in gets it. My girls are not going to date till they're 92."

"You're a strict father."

"You got that right."

"That's right, Andrew. We still haven't had our LONG chat. Let's see, contacting my father behind my back, involving Zek, and then there's missing school."

"I'm screwed."

"Give me a few more minutes, I'll think up a few more charges. You're going to be grounded for a long time. Right after dinner, go to your room. I'll be right up."

"Yes sir."

"When will Alice and Rachel eat?" Gunther asks, changing the subject.

"They're too young to eat with us. After we finish, Frank and I will feed them. It's just till they can eat adult food. The girls and Andrew do the dishes while we feed them." Mayling answers.

"It's our daily routine. Well, is everyone done? Girls?"

The girls agree.

"Girls, Andrew, take the plates. Bring your sisters down first."

Andrew starts taking plates into the kitchen. The girls run upstairs. Mayling sits next to Frank and empties the places in front of them. The girls bring the babies. Frank and Mayling take one each. The kids go into the kitchen. The three adults start speaking while they feed the twins.

"Well, dad. What do you think about this family?"

"Big."

He touches the twin Frank is holding.

"She has such big eyes, and such cute little fingers."

"Ten toes and fingers. I always count them. Haven't lost one yet."

"We have something in common, Mayling. We both come from war zones. What was Vietnam like before the war?"

"Very green. It was beautiful. What about Germany?"

"Cultured. There was music everywhere. Then we lost WWI and the marc went down in value. I had a friend who used them as wallpaper. That's one of the reasons Hitler came into power. He appealed to our wallets. Neighbor turned against neighbor. Whole families started disappearing. They were called to work camps and never came back. We thought we would be spared, because of me. That's when your brother got sick. We couldn't take him to a doctor because he was Jewish. All he needed was medicine and he'd be alive. He died. A week later your mother was called. Three days later, we left. We couldn't save her family."

"Nam was like that. You didn't know if your neighbor was VC or not. One day you're their friend, the next day they give you a bullet."

"We had the same problem. A lot of men died trusting the wrong person. Our troop was always lucky. We met friendlies."

"Not all your troops were good. We heard stories about massacred villages."

"We went to one where forty people were killed and left to rot in a pit. Bravo platoon never lost their humanity."

"I know. We always wanted to see Bravo."

"I remember. Every time we showed up, you'd be the first one at the gate. It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?"

"Hell no. I wanted Zek."

"Zek?"

"He was a real man. I wanted him to be the father of my children. I had a big crush on him."

"What about me?"

"I never paid attention to you. You were too skinny and funny looking. Those glasses and that mustache had to go. You were a nerd."

"Nerd? My own wife called me a nerd."

"Well, you were."

Voices are heard from the kitchen.

"Hey! Keep it down in there. Behave. At least you're over Zek."

"I still watch him. When I came back, it broke my heart to find him married. He really pushed my buttons."

"My OWN wife says she likes my best friend? Do you believe that?"

"He has a nice butt."

"Nice butt!"

The voices get louder in the kitchen.

"Guys! Don't make me come in there. Nice butt! What's wrong with mine?"

"Too flabby. Zek's is firm."

"Does his wife know you feel this way?"

"Yes. She likes his butt too."

"Mom, Andrew is spraying us with the hose." Lotus cries.

Frank gives her the baby.

"I'll take care of that. Flabby butt, my ass."

"Exactly."

"Give me the baby, Mayling. I'd like to feed my granddaughter. Go stop the war."

She hands him the baby and leaves.

"Do I have a flabby ass?"

"I don't look at men's butts. She's a good woman. I like her."

"She was my best friend, until now."

"What about Mr. Anderson?"

"Who would you rather sleep with?"

"Your ass may be flabby but she still loves it. She gave you five children."

"It was almost six. A few months ago she was pregnant again. We fought over it. I wanted it and she said it was her body. I went with her to the clinic but she changed her mind at the last minute."

"What happened?"

"We lost the baby and right after I got."

He makes scissors with his fingers.

"I didn't want to have her go through another pregnancy. It wasn't fair to her. It is her body."

"And your finances. You already have your hands full."

"I would find the money. Every life is sacred. That's what you taught me."

"Six children!"

"Every child has a right to live."

"I bet you can't wait till they can eat adult food."

"Baby food isn't bad. I ate it for a month. I like the apple sauce and the peas. Just avoid the carrots. They won't even touch it. I've learned to duck before they spit it at me."

"You've done a fine job with all of them."

"Even Andrew?"

"Even Andrew. Don't be too rough on him. He's a good boy. When will you tell him the truth? It's time he knew."

"Absolutely not. I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"I told him about you and now you're here. If he knew about May's father, he'd contact Vietnam. I won't have him hurt his mother."

Mayling comes out and listens.

"I know you love her but your son needs to know."

"He doesn't need to know his other grandfather sold his daughter for a supply of rice. His mother almost became a prostitute and her father didn't even care. A son should never know that about his mother."

"He should know the truth."

"I disagree."

"I agree with your father."

Frank looks up at Mayling. She come to Gunther and takes the baby and continues feeding.

"You have one flaw that drives me crazy. You're too protective. Your children have to grow up. Boys will come to the door and you will NOT hit them with a baseball bat. Your children will marry. They will have sex lives and they will have children, just as you did."

"How can you say that? They're your children too?"

"Who will be adults soon. Andrew will finish high school in three years and then he'll go to college. He WILL meet girls and become a man."

"May?"

"Let him grow up."

"Are we arguing?"

"Damn right, we are. We are telling him tonight. I'm tired of being in the shadows. You start and I'll finish."

"And what if he finds your father? Then what?"

"He can't if I don't give him a name and address. Besides, I don't know if he's still alive."

"What about your brothers and sisters? Don't you want to know what happened to them?"

"He probably sold them too. My father is not like you. I just hope they were as lucky as I was, even if you do have a flabby ass. I love you, Frank. I will till I die. I also love Andrew and I want him to know the truth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly. You love my ass too?"

"Especially your ass. The babies are finished. We'll bring them upstairs and the two of us will meet him on the back steps."

"Three. I'm part of this too." Gunther adds.

"Yes, you are, Gunther. You can get Andrew. Let's go, Frank."

The two walk off speaking as they go.

"You're wrong about this."

"Yeah, yeah. Move it, flabby."

She rubs his rump. Gunther shakes his head and smiles.

"Now that's what I call a real woman. Alice, she'd make you proud."

….

Gunther and Andrew are sitting on the back steps. Frank and Mayling come out. Frank sits by Andrew while Mayling stands. Andrew looks up.

"Now what did I do?"

"We thought we would talk." Frank starts.

"All of you? Now I know I'm screwed."

"Your grandfather and mother feel you should know the truth. I disagree."

"Truth about what?"

"The fight I had with my father. You heard part of it in court. It involved the letter."

"Major Ryan?"

"That's one Ryan I didn't want to save. He sent the letter before I left Nam."

"And I believed every word. I never even listened to your father."

"There was a lot more to that letter. I was a pretty active guy then."

"It sounds like you were having fun."

"I was. Girls can be a lot of fun."

"Especially those kinds."

"How do you know?"

"I know about sex, dad. I have four sisters. That's your fault."

"You do know all women deserve respect. Even a paying kind is still a lady."

"Yes, I know. I also know that NO is NO. We've had that talk before. You were lucky. They never said NO."

"It was more than that, son. I was screwed up. I didn't know what I was doing. Sex is very nice, but it's nicer with that special someone you love."

"Like mom?"

"Exactly."

"I already know that. Why did you kick me out today?"

"There was one girl in particular."

"Should mom hear this?"

"Yes. This girl's father had a farm outside our camp. She was very pretty and only fifteen. Her father needed money, so he sold her to a local pimp. The man brought her into the bar I was in. I was drunk. I don't know why I bought her."

"For sex?"

"Is there another reason? I didn't need a monopoly partner. When we were alone, I found out I couldn't do it. I gave her money and sent her to a local convent and never saw her again. I spent the night, broke curfew and came home the next day. Everyone in the bar believed I hurt her. I believed it. I was so drunk I couldn't remember. I didn't find out till years later what really happened."

"How?"

"I met her ten years later and she told me."

"Where is she now?"

Mayling and Frank change places. Andrew is confused.

"That girl was me."

"Mom?"

"My dad wasn't like yours. He may be over-protective but he loves you. I'll tell you the details of how we met later. Point is, we did. And you are here as proof."

"Do you hate your father?"

"Yes, and I don't ever want to see him again. I miss my brothers and sisters and I don't know where they are. But, I am NOT going to try and find them because it would involve finding him. You helped your dad find his and now he knows the truth. I don't want that kind of help. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"My father rejected me after he read that letter and I was too drunk to tell him the truth because I didn't know it myself."

"Where's the letter now?"

"Gone. It's over thirty years ago."

Gunther pulls it out from his pocket.

"It's not gone. I kept it. I don't know why? Because of this, we lost over thirty years. Now I can do what I always wanted to do."

He gives Andrew the letter.

"Tear it up for me. Make it little pieces."

"Then what?"

"Let it blow away."

Andrew hands it to Frank.

"You start first, dad."

Frank does and gives it to Mayling, who gives it to Andrew, who gives it to Gunther. He lets the breeze blow it away.

"Now that that's over, we still have that long chat. Andrew, your room. Two minutes."

Andrew goes inside. Frank starts to leave.

"Francis? Go easy."

"He's my son, dad. Please don't tell me what to do."

Frank leaves. Mayling starts to cry. Gunther puts his arm around her shoulders.

"He won't be rough on him, dear."

"It's not like that. I just wish my father loved me like that."

"Will an adopted father do?"

He holds her as she cries.

….

Gunther wakes up in Frank's living room as Andrew comes down the stairs. Andrew is very sleepy.

"Hey gramps. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"Me either. Dad got horny again. I have the next room."

"Tell me about it."

"How do you know?"

"His bedroom's above the living room. That boy loves his wife."

Frank and Mayling come down, followed by the girls.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning."

"What do you want for breakfast, Gunther?" Mayling asks.

"No eggs or bacon. I have high cholesterol."

Andrew turns on the radio to an oldies station. Frank starts tapping his toes to a fast song. He grabs Mayling.

"Frank? What's gotten into you?"

"Dance with me."

"What about breakfast?"

"Dance with me woman."

"Dance with the boy, Mayling."

"Okay."

She dances with him as Andrew grabs his guitar and plays along. Gunther grabs the girl's hands and slowly dances with them.

"Right on, dad." Andrew says.

Gunther and the girls stop to watch Frank twirling Mayling across the room. They are both laughing. The song ends with everyone laughing. Frank starts coughing and can't stop. He puts his hands over his mouth.

"Are you okay, son?"

He still persists coughing and sees blood on his hands.

"Excuse me."

He goes to the second bathroom.

"Does he always bleed?" Gunther asks.

"He's better than he was."

"He's trying to come back but it's taking time. He almost died."

"He did die." Andrew concludes.

Frank comes back.

"Sorry about that. I'll be fine. Go make breakfast, honey."

She leaves. Andrew follows her.

"Does this always happen?" Gunther asks.

"Not a lot. I just have to be careful."

"What time do you have to be in court?" Gunther asks.

"Ten. He's still not finished with me. I don't know what more he can ask. He's already destroyed my privacy."

The phone rings. Andrew comes in carrying it.

"For you dad, some lawyer."

Frank takes the phone.

"Hello?...Yeah...Why?...Thank you."

He gives the phone back to Andrew.

"He's changed his mind. No more questions. What's left of my privacy is safe. I don't get it. What happened?"

"Divine intervention. Let's eat."

They all go into the kitchen.

….

Everyone who should be in the court room is seated, except Detective Taylor who has left. Frank sits by Zek and Gunther. Andrew walks in and sits by Frank.

"What are you doing here? It's a school day."

"It's a holiday, some teacher thing, honest. It's either here of babysitting. I'd rather be here."

"Absolutely not!"

"Let the boy stay. He might learn something."

"He's learned enough, dad."

"Let him stay."

"Why am I always being out-voted?"

The Judge comes in and everyone stands. The bailiff stands.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! The court of Judge Adamson is now in session. Please be seated."

They all do.

"Members of the jury, have you arrived at a verdict?"

A juror stands up.

"We have your honor."

The bailiff walks over, gets the result from the juror and brings it back to the Judge. He opens it and returns it to the bailiff.

"Will the defendants will rise?"

Fric and Frac, along with a third man, their boss, rise. Counsel also rises.

"Please read the verdict."

"In the charge of attempted murder in the first degree, we find Wilbur Heck guilty. On the charge of attempted murder in the first degree, we find the defendant George Pollock guilty. On the charge of conspiracy to murder in the first degree, we find John Wood guilty."

"You may sit down. Thank you for your assistance. Before I pass judgment, I have something to say. For the past week, I have heard disturbing stories about intentional violence against men and women who couldn't defend themselves. These alcoholics are society's forgotten people. We see them every day and we avoid them."

"Yet, we think nothing of having a drink after work. It's accepted as normal. The only time it becomes a problem is when a respected member of society gets behind the wheel and kills someone. Alcoholics are found in every level of society. Most never make it to Hubbard Street. They get help and few people know. I'm about to say something I've wanted to say for five days. My name is Judge Adamson. I am a circuit court judge and I am an alcoholic."

"The Attorney for the defense didn't succeed in destroying the victim's testimony. He showed ignorance about human nature. Given half a chance, every alcoholic has it in him to stop. Mr. Hockenberry has proven he is such a man. I am ashamed for what has happened to him and his privacy. Mr. Hockenberry, please accept this courts apology. The latter part of your testimony has already been stricken from this trial's formal transcript. Before I declare my punishment, I welcome you to address the court if you wish."

Frank rises.

"I do."

"Please come to the podium."

Franks walks up to the podium with a prepared speech and a picture. He puts the speech down and hands the picture to the bailiff. The bailiff takes it and gives it to the Judge and then the jury and then gives it back to Frank.

"I have been holding this picture ever since this trial began. The man in the picture was Arthur Wilkes. He was an English teacher and head of the drama department in his school. He was also the man who was killed in the alley by the original three boys. At his funeral, his sister and I had a long talk. Arthur was a church-going man. He and his family, also pictured, always volunteered for church and school activities. He directed the school play, and his wife even made the costumes if needed."

"One night, after rehearsal, his family was driving home and a drunk driver hit the van they were in and caused it to turn over. It blew up. In five minutes, Arthur lost his whole life. As a result, his work suffered. He began drinking heavily. He lost his job and eventually his home. Family tried to help but couldn't. Even his priest, a family friend, tried and failed. He then found Hubbard Street."

Frank turns to a new page.

"The one time I was in his room at the local flophouse, I saw a book on the table. He guarded it with his life. Everything else in the room was a mess, but that book was in pristine shape. He let me see it. It was "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare." It was then I knew how to reach him. And for a while, I was getting through. We played school. He was the teacher and I was the student. And then one day, he took a walk and met three boys. Two boys beat him to death while one ran, and not for help. That boy was my son. I am not proud of that and neither is he."

Andrew hangs his head and Gunther holds him.

"Arthur was just another empty face. He was a victim of a sick practice, one of which I was also a victim, many times. Those beatings leave not only mental scars, but physical ones. I am very self-conscious of my body now. In summer, I am mostly covered because those scars are still visible."

"This trial has become a celebrity event because I am called the Hubbard Street Angel. The real reason has been lost. It has nothing to do with my life. I'm only secondary. The real reason is this SICK practice of beating up defenseless innocent forgotten people, like Arthur."

"Your honor, members of the court, you ask how I feel about the verdict. I don't know yet. As for the two men who tried to kill me, I forgive them. They didn't know what they were doing and why. As for their employer, I don't forgive him."

Franks stares him straight in the face.

"Instead, I feel sorry for him for he failed. He failed as a parent to instill the sanctity of life into his son. I only hope in my son's case, I succeeded. Mr. Wood will not receive the true punishment he deserves in this court or any other. He will be judged by the highest judge of all, God, as we all will in the end."

"I have not been a saint and my eternal report card probably has so many demerits, God will need a couple of days just to read the charges. I have tried very hard to fix it. I don't know what my real reason for becoming a crusader is. I don't know if I do it for God or for me. These past few months, that's all I've been thinking of. All I know is that for some reason, God chose to save me. Today when I go home, I know I will see my loving family. The first thing I'm going to do is hug them and never let go. I only wish Arthur was given the same chance. Thank you."

Frank sits down. Everyone, including the Judge is stunned. Frank sits motionless.

"Very well said, Mr. Hockenberry. You've left me and this court speechless. I will render my decision tomorrow. In reference to Shakespeare, I'm reminded of Portia's speech in "The Merchant of Venice." It starts: "The quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth like gentle rain from heaven, upon the place beneath. It blesses who that gives and who that takes." God bless you, Mr. Hockenberry, for you are a merciful man. This world needs more men like you. Court dismissed till tomorrow at ten when sentencing will be rendered."

The Judge leaves and people start leaving. The group just stares at Frank who is motionless.

"It's over, son. Let's go home."

"Is it? It's over for Arthur. He and his family are with God. But is it over for us, for me? You guys go ahead. I need to be alone for a few minutes."

"Sure, son. We'll meet you in the hall."

All leave and go to the door. They look at Frank.

"Is he alright?" Zek asks.

"I don't know. You know him better than I do."

Zek looks at Frank.

"Maybe I should call Jenny. What would Freud do now?"

"He'd get laid." Andrews answers.

"Andrew!"

"He has a point."

"Gunther!"

"The best medicine for him right now is his wife, and not for the reason Andrew suggested. Though there's nothing wrong with that."

"Gunther!"

"She is better than any tranquilizer. She calms him down. One night with her, alone, is EXACTLY what he needs."

"I could take the kids. Andrew, do you and your sisters have sleeping bags? I don't have enough bedrooms."

"Yeah, in the attic. What do you have planned, grandpa?"

"Let's make this an evening he'll never forget. Andrew, tell your mother to get her finest dress and pretty herself up, as if she has to try. Find your father's best suit. A couple candles, some music - Sinatra. Does your father have Sinatra?"

"I do and I know what you're planning. It will work. What about food?"

"I haven't seen your kitchen so I don't know what you have. We'll have to buy all the supplies."

"Who's gonna cook?" Andrew asks.

"Did your father ever tell you what my job was in Germany?"

"He never even told me about you."

"I was a chef."

"You can't do it alone, your hip."

"The girls will do most of the work."

"How much time do you need?"

"At least three hours."

Tess appears.

"You have two." she says.

They turn and see her.

"Tess?"

"How did you get here?" Gunther asks.

"Cut to the punch. You know what I am, Gunther."

"You're an angel?"

"Skip that part. You get everything started and let me and God do the rest."

"How?" Zek asks.

"Right now he's putting an idea into his head, and this time, he'll listen. I and an industrious squirrel will keep him busy."

"The park?"

"Two hours, gentlemen. He's coming."

Frank walks up to them. Tess disappears.

"Zek, can you drive them home? I need some time alone."

"Sure, Frank."

Frank walks away.

"There's a market by my house. I'll drop you off, get my Sinatra and pick you up. You, get your mother."

"Right."

Andrew runs out as Zek and Gunther go in the opposite direction.

….

Frank is sitting on a park bench, alone. He is staring into space. He sees his usual squirrel walk up to him and start to beg.

"Sorry, I can't help you. The hot dog man isn't here today."

The squirrel starts performing.

"I have no bread. Maybe tomorrow."

The squirrel starts dancing.

"You're really showing off. I'm sorry. I have nothing."

Tess appears with a hot dog bun and puts it in his face.

"The Lord will provide." Tess says.

Frank turns. He is not pleased.

"Are you visible? I won't be talking to myself?"

"I am visible. Now do you want this bun or not? Your little friend is doing Swan Lake."

Franks takes it and starts feeding the squirrel.

"That was a fine speech you said in there. Arthur was very pleased."

"How is he?"

"He and his family are sitting by God. He wants to thank you for caring. He feels love again."

"I'm glad. Why are you here?"

"To deliver a message."

"Please don't. I've heard it. That's all you and Andrew talk about. I'm not in the mood."

"That wasn't the message, though it is included."

"What is your message?"

"God misses you. You haven't spoken to him in a long time."

"He's very busy. Why does he need to hear me?"

"You're his child."

"I'm the child of Gunther and Alice Hockenberry, not his."

"You were HIS child first, and when the time comes, you WILL be his child last. He misses hearing your voice, but especially your heart."

"What does he want from me? I'm a good man. I work hard. I've tried to raise my children correctly. What more does he want?"

"He wants your love."

"You mean blind obedience."

"Why have you stopped talking to him?"

"I have nothing more to say."

"What about your questions? Where are they?"

"He never answered the, so I stopped asking."

The squirrel runs up a tree. Frank and Tess see.

"Looks like he's full."

"Of bread."

"God's love, Frank. You know maybe he didn't answer your questions because you asked the wrong ones?"

"What should I have asked?"

"Why God let you live?"

"You sound like Sam the hot dog man."

"We are all taught the same thing. There's been many times Sam has helped me out."

"He's a-? Why can't I ever meet real people?"

"We are everywhere. And right now this one is thirsty. How about you get us a couple lemonades from that stand?"

"Can't you dream it up?"

"We don't carry money. This one's on you."

"I'll be back."

The squirrel comes down and looks at Tess who smiles.

"You done good, baby. You can go home now."

The squirrel leaves as Frank returns with the drinks.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Tess asks.

"About what?"

"The correct question. Why do you think God let you live?"

"I have no idea."

"Answer me this. What has changed recently?"

"I found my dad. Is that why he let me live?"

"Sometimes humans are so dense. The answer is right in front of you. Of course it is ! He wanted to see the two of you together."

"Did he have to almost kill me to do it?"

"He had nothing to do with that. That was free will. Don't go blaming him for something man made."

"How else would I have found out?"

"He would find a way. Your attack only speeded up the process. He'd have someone else to help."

"He used Andrew?"

"And a child shall lead. You punished him for doing God's will. You owe that boy an apology."

"How do you do it? You know just how to make a person feel guilty."

"It's my job."

"Well, I better go home and apologize. See you, Tess."

She gives him the empty cup.

"Not so fast. I want another lemonade."

Franks shakes his head and walks away.

She looks up.

"I'll stall as long as I can, Father. Just keep me thirsty."

….

The door opens and Frank enters his living room. He hears Sinatra playing. He goes into the living room and sees a table with two lit candles.

"What the-?"

Zek comes out in a suit and approaches him.

"Good evening and welcome to Chez Gunther's. Your table is waiting."

"My table? Zek, what's going on here?"

Zek brings out a suit.

"We regret to say that Chez Gunther does have a dress code. We ask you put this on or you cannot be seated."

Frank takes the suit and continues talking as he walks away.

"Alright, I'll play along. You've flipped."

He goes into the second bathroom and returns in the suit. He starts to sit down when Zek gives him a tie.

"Ties are required."

Frank takes the tie and shakes his head while putting it on.

"May I sit down now?"

"Not quite. Your date hasn't arrived yet".

"My date? I'm married, Zek."

Mayling comes down the stairs. She is beautiful in dress and make-up. Frank sees her and his jaw drops.

"May?"

She walks up to him.

"Hello, Frank."

She goes to the table. He pulls out her chair and she sits down. He sits across from her. He is in shock. Andrew comes out in his Sunday best. He is carrying a menu and has a towel on his arm.

"Good evening and welcome to Chez Gunther. My name is Andrew and I will be your waiter. We regret to say our menu will be limited but we're sure you will enjoy it. Your chef for tonight is Gunther Hockenberry. He will be assisted by Miss Lotus and Miss Blossom Hockenberry. I'll be right out with your drinks."

Andrew leaves. Frank turns to Mayling.

"Whose idea was this?" Frank asks.

"All of us." Mayling answers.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just enjoy it."

Andrew comes out with a bottle of wine while Lotus brings a bottle of ginger ale. He precedes to open the wine and pour a glass for Mayling, while Lotus does it for Frank.

"I'll be right out with the salads."

Frank is speechless. Mayling raises her glass. He raises his.

"You do the toast."

"To my beautiful wife."

A tear runs down his cheek. Mayling takes his hand. Andrew comes in with the salads and puts them on the table.

"Enjoy."

Andrew goes back into the kitchen. The dinner goes on with everyone playing their selected roles. Zek goes over to the CD player and raises the volume. He walks over to Frank.

"It is customary for our couples to dance after dinner."

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may."

He goes over and pulls out her chair, takes her hand and they go to a vacant area of the living room. He holds her tighter and they dance. Everyone watches from the kitchen door.

"Alright kids. Five minutes. Get your bags and sisters and meet me in the car. Gunther, is the kitchen clean?" Zek speaks.

"Everything is done." Gunther answers.

"Let's go quietly."

They try to pass silently till Frank sees them all leave. He grabs Zek's arm.

"Where are you going with my kids?"

"They're staying with me tonight."

"Tomorrow's a school day."

"They have their books and a change of clothes. Don't worry. You'll see them tomorrow afternoon."

"You can't leave me alone."

"I don't call a beautiful woman being alone."

"What will I do?"

Zek looks at Mayling and smiles.

"I'm sure you can think of something. Good-night, Frank."

Zek leaves. Frank stands at the door and looks around.

"It seems weird to see this house so empty. I don't know what to do next."

Mayling walks up the stairs a few steps. She raises her hand.

"I do, husband."

There is a moment of silence. He walks up to the stairs and kisses her hand and looks up at her.

"You are so beautiful."

He goes to the next step.

"I love you."

"Then come upstairs and show me."

"May, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Just name it."

"I don't know how long my father is staying. He has a home of his own. When he leaves, I'd like to drive him back and spend a few days with him."

"Take all the time you need."

"Are you sure? The kids are a handful."

"I'll manage."

He bends down and kisses her.

"You are the only angel I believe in."

"Let's go, flabby."

They go upstairs hand-in-hand.

 **FULL CIRCLE**

A sign on Maylings' flower shop window reads "Lotus Blossom". KATE, her female employee, stands behind the register. Mayling is arranging flowers. Monica the Angel enters. Mayling does not see her. Kate turns to Mayling.

"We've got another order for roses." Kate says.

"Mother's day is always the busiest. This time every year I develop a hatred for roses."

"Till Frank sends you some."

"And always from another florist."

"He's no fool."

"That's why I love him. I'm just glad the trial is over. It took a lot out of him."

Kate sees Monica, who turns.

"Can I help you?" Kate asks.

"No thank you. I'm just looking."

Mayling recognizes the voice and turns.

"Monica?"

"Hello Mayling."

"You two know each other?"

"We haven't seen each other for over-"

"Sixteen human years."

"Human years?"

"You have a lovely shop. I love flowers. Interesting name too?" Monica says.

"I named this place after my daughters Lotus and Blossom. I was in so much pain when they were born, I overdid the meds. In my delirium, I named them."

"They're very pretty names."

"They're strange names. I was so sure Frank would object, but he didn't."

"Love makes a person do many strange things. How have you been?"

"I've been better. This has been a rough year for us. But we survived. Why are you here?"

"I'm needed, by you. Is there a place we can talk?"

Mayling and Monica enter the office.

"Can I get you anything?" Mayling asks.

"Coffee would be nice."

"I just made some fresh. Cream and sugar are in packs."

Mayling pours a cup and gives it to Monica.

"Thank you."

"What do you mean, I needed you? I didn't call for help."

"Yes you did. You can't tell me Frank's been easy to live with lately.

"He's had problems. He's better since he's found his father. He doesn't lean on me so much anymore."

"And does that bother you?"

"No, actually, I'm relieved. I'm under enough stress; this business, my family and him. He's the worst headache. I was so convinced he would slip."

"He's stronger than you think."

"The day the trial ended, I didn't know what to expect. Zek said he was upset. So, when Gunther came up with Chez Gunther, I prayed it would calm him down."

"And did it?"

"It helped for a while. After everyone left and we went upstairs, we didn't do what everyone expected. We talked. And when we went to bed, all he did was hold me. He didn't let go all night. I felt like his teddy bear not his wife. We haven't been the same since. He's still distant. He only opens up when his father is there."

"He needs to get used to his recent changes."

"Monica, he's not the same man he used to be. We haven't been intimate for a long time. He might as well be my brother. I miss him. Is that why you're here?"

"I'm not here as your sex therapist. I'm here to talk to you. I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"Your father?"

"My father left me years ago."

"And Gunther hasn't made you think about him?"

"No."

"Even when you told Andrew?"

"That was the first I've thought of him for years. It did make me miss my brothers and sisters. I would like to know where they are."

"They want to know about you."

"Did he sell them too?"

"No. They moved to Saigon. They've tried to find you, but no one knew your married name. They want to see you, and so does your father."

"My father is dead."

"He's very much alive, and on his way here. It's only a matter of time before he gets here."

"Did the angels have anything to do with it?"

"No, just a good private detective, and a lot of publicity."

"So, if there hadn't been a trial, he wouldn't know where to find me?"

"Everything he needed was on the internet."

"No one's privacy is safe anymore. Have you seen him?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to see him. I don't need a rerun of "Father Knows Best". So, when you see him again, tell him not to bother. I'm doing well without him. I've met my Prince Charming and HE saved me. Frank's no saint, and right now we're having intimacy problems, but we can work it out, and we will."

"I know you will and God does too. There's love there. I've come to warn you about your father."

"Is that all?"

"I could be more if you need me."

"Frank calls you a delusion. His doctor has convinced him you don't exist."

"We do lose believers. You haven't told him about me?"

"No, as far as he's concerned, I brought him into his room alone."

"You know for a loving couple you keep a lot of secrets. Your life is one big secret."

"Some things should stay that way. Secrets hurt."

"When they come out; but they can also heal. You knew that when you made Frank tell Andrew. How can you talk all night and still have secrets? Well, thank you for the coffee. I'll leave you with your thoughts."

She goes to the door and turns back.

"Remember, the truth will make you free. If you need me, just call."

She leaves. Mayling turns from the door. She comes out of the office.

"Is your friend gone?" Kate asks.

"She left a few minutes ago."

"I didn't see her leave."

"You were probably busy."

A man walks in. He is well dressed and is carrying a brief case. He is Phillip Kinzie. Kate sees him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I would like some flowers for my mother."

Another customer walks in.

"I'll take care of him. What type do you want?"

He hands her a paper. Mayling takes it.

"A dozen roses-Sent to this address."

"Gladly. Come with me and we'll discuss price."

"No need. Price is no issue. After all, we only have one mother."

"That's very sweet. Come with me anyway."

She goes to the register and starts filling out an order. He looks behind her and sees a family portrait and her business license with her name on it.

"I didn't know you knew the Hubbard Street Angel?"

"He's my husband and he hates that name."

"I don't blame him. So would I? Five children must really be a handful."

"We manage between the two of us."

"What are their names?"

"None of your business."

"You don't look like a mother of five. You're much too beautiful."

"And mothers of five are ugly?"

"I didn't mean that. You just look so refreshed, not tired."

She gives him the bill and takes his credit card.

"I'm a good liar."

He signs the receipt.

"And very beautiful, Mayling."

"How do you know my name?"

He keeps the receipt.

"It's on your business license. A pretty name for a pretty lady. Well, Mayling, I'll be seeing you. I have an office in this building. Come up and see me sometime. I would love to buy you lunch, maybe even dinner."

"My husband would have something to say to that."

"Your husband is a lucky man."

He leaves. Kate practically falls over the counter.

"Wow! If you don't want him, I'll take him. He's smooth."

"A little too smooth for me. Let's get back to work."

….

The family is picking up the dining room table in Frank's living room Andrew and Frank sees him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothin'."

"You've been looking at nothin' all night. What is so interesting?"

"That old man by the bus stop. He's been there for hours. I thought we had good bus service.

"We do."

"Then why doesn't he get on the bus?"

"Let me see."

Frank goes to the window and turns to Andrew. Frank calls into the kitchen.

"He's probably enjoying the weather. Either that, or he's homeless. We do have them here. Just forget it. Get the monopoly game and call your sisters. May, we're starting the game."

She comes out.

"Not tonight."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood. You play for me. I trust you."

She leaves as Andrew brings the board. Lotus and Blossom sit down and get their properties ready.

"What's with mom?" Andrew asks.

"Probably ragtime again. I could of sworn it was two weeks ago."

"PMS?"

"Don't ask me. I don't have that problem."

"Dad, just think. We have FIVE women in this family. Multiply PMS by five."

Frank fakes a smile.

"Is it too late to move?"

"Daddy, let's play." Lotus asks.

"Okay, you throw the dice first."

They continue their game till bedtime. Frank looks at the clock.

"Bed-time, girls."

"We want to keep playing." Blossom begs.

"Tomorrow."

He walks them to the stairs.

"But the game will end?"

"Honey, Monopoly never ends. A game could go on for weeks. I wouldn't worry. Now give me a kiss and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Night, daddy." Lotus says.

He kisses their foreheads.

"Night, girls. I love you."

They run up. Frank turns to see Andrew looking out the window. He walks over.

"Anything new?"

"He's still there. Maybe he's a reporter?" Andrew answers.

"Too old, unless he's an independent. Now close the curtain before you give him something to write about. I'll put the board away."

"I'm gonna practice my rifts."

"Fine, just don't amplify it. The girls need their sleep."

Andrew runs upstairs. Frank looks out the window again. The man is still there. He turns off the lights and goes upstairs.

….

He goes into their bedroom. Mayling is sitting in front of a mirror combing her hair. She is in her nightgown. He quietly comes in and grabs his pajamas.

"Anything wrong, May?"

"I was thinking of asking YOU that."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't touched me in weeks. Ever since the trial, you've become distant. Is it me? Is there someone else?"

"NO! It's nothing like that."

She turns to him.

"Then what is it? Why won't you make love to me? We never had that problem before. I feel like your sister not your wife. I can't remember the last time you even kissed me. What is wrong with us?"

"It's not you, it's me."

"Are you having problems?"

"I don't need viagara."

"Then tell me. Why won't you touch me?"

"I can't. Ever since the trial, I just can't. I want you so bad but...I just can't."

"Why? I've never refused you. I don't think I'm frigid."

He takes her hand and later releases it.

"You're not. You're warm, loving and very beautiful. I just can't."

"I'm your wife. We have children together. What is wrong?"

"Do you remember when the defense attorney questioned me about dad's letter? He asked about you and our relationship. He reminded me of that night in the bordello when I sent you packing."

"So?"

"During the questioning, he asked me one question that was thrown out. The answer's been bothering me ever since."

"What was the question?"

"Did I really want to do it?"

"Do what?"

"The reason I bought you. What else?"

"Is that what's bothering you all this time?"

"I know the answer. I did. When you took off your top and I looked at you, I wasn't looking at your face. Even at fifteen you had the body of a woman."

Mayling starts backing away.

"I came that close to using my purchase. The last thing I thought about was your face. When I finally saw it I saw the face of a child, a scared child. That's when I gave you the money, not before. Please don't look at me like that."

He tries to touch her but she pulls away.

"I didn't do it. Doc wanted to, but **I** didn't. Doc is the man who's sick, not me."

He tries again but she pulls away even further.

"Please, don't be afraid."

"Have you ever looked at another child like that again?"

"No. I'm not a pervert. Just look at the girls. I have never put a hand on them."

"But you wanted to thirty years ago?"

"Doc wanted to. He had the problem. The man was a drunk."

"That man is you. You can't divorce yourself from him."

"Yes I can. I have too, to keep my sanity. It's like I'm two men and ever since the trial, I don't know where one ends and the other begins."

"Hasn't Jenny helped?"

"She's helped me with the dreams, but not this. That's why I haven't touched you. I look at you and see a fifteen-year old child. Just the thought of us together turns my stomach. That's why I never made love to you after Chez Gunther. I couldn't."

"Instead you treat me like your teddy bear?"

"You deserve better than me. I don't know why you even married me. I was still legally a drunk."

She takes his hand.

"I married you because I loved you."

"And Andrew already created had nothing to do with it?"

"No. I would have waited till you were ready for marriage."

"And Andrew?"

"I knew his father loved me and that was enough for me. I was willing to wait for the ring. Marriage wasn't necessary. I had the child of the man I loved inside me."

"I couldn't do that to you, or our child. He deserved a name."

She releases his hand.

"And he got a good one, yours. I love you, Francis Hockenberry. I loved you when you were Doc, and I love you now that you're Frank. Since we're telling the truth, I've been keeping a secret from you for a long time."

"How long?"

"Seventeen years. I've been afraid to tell you. I know you don't remember the night we met a second time."

"I couldn't if I tried."

"When I was a waitress, a woman named Monica was my boss. There was another employee, the bartender. She was an older black woman. Her name was-"

"Don't tell me. I know."

"Before I went to the garage, Monica told me who she really was."

"A convention of delusions."

"She was no delusion. She was real."

"If you say so."

"After you saved me from the attack, you stood up and pointed the gun at the man. I told you not to shoot but you wanted to. Then you began talking to someone who wasn't there. Apparently, it wanted you to stop also."

"It was Andrew."

"You finally put the gun down and collapsed. Here I was, stuck between two unconscious men. Monica found me and we brought you to your room, and then she left."

"So, who gave me the shower?"

"I did, all by myself."

He walks away.

"What is it with this family? Does everyone see delusions? Maybe I should ask the girls? I wonder who they see."

"They are not delusions. They come to help."

"And God knows this family needs help."

"Yes, he does."

"This family doesn't need help. I do! I'm the screw-up! I don't know how you can live with me. My life is one problem after another. Why don't I just leave?"

"Leave? What are you saying?"

"You deserve someone better, someone NORMAL! Not some drunk perverted monster. Do yourself a favor, May, leave. I'd understand. You don't have to worry about child support. I'll still take care of you financially."

"What are you saying?"

"I want a divorce."

"What? How can you say that? I love you."

"And that's why I want it, to give you a second chance. I'm a curse."

"You are not a curse! You're my husband!"

"Come on, May. Just think of how much better your life would have been if you never got pregnant. With your looks, you could find anyone. Who knows? You could have been the wife of some bank president by now!"

"I wanted you, not some president."

"Well, I don't want you, not anymore."

She starts to cry.

"Frank, how can you say such things? What about our years together?"

"A total waste of time, for both of us!"

Andrew comes into the room.

"For God's sake, stop!" Andrew cries.

They look at him.

"I have the room right next to you, and I hear EVERYTHING that happens in this room. I can't tell you the times I lost sleep because you decided to be happy. But, I would rather lose sleep because of that than hear the silence or this. I don't know what your problems are, but they're affecting all of us. I want my parents to love each other! Is that too much to ask?"

Mayling runs out and a door is heard slamming.

"I don't know you anymore. You have never made mom cry."

Frank leaves and goes into the hallway. He goes to the bathroom door. Mayling is inside and the door is locked.

"May, open this door."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry. Please, let's talk about this."

"We have nothing more to say."

Andrew comes out of their room. Frank starts pounding on the door and starts yelling.

"Damn it, May! Open this door, now!"

The babies start crying.

"Christ! That's all I need now."

"Are you satisfied now? Not only is mom crying, but the twins are too. Who else do you want to hurt?"

"I am not in the mood for your mouth. Go quiet the twins."

"What for? Your screaming will only make it worse."

Frank slaps him. Andrew is shocked. He looks at Frank coldly.

"I was wondering when that would happen."

Andrew goes into the twin's room. Frank looks back at the door. Andrew walks over to one crib and picks up a baby. He starts rocking her lightly.

"Now, now Alice. It's okay. This will be over soon. Just relax."

He rocks her gently as the yelling continues. He hears a door open and another close. The yelling continues in Frank's room. Andrew puts her down and picks up the second one and starts gently rocking her. He puts her down.

"Shhh...Shhhh. You have to get some sleep now. I have to get your sister. Hey, Rachel. You've had a busy night. Try and get some sleep. This is going to be a bumpy night. Okay, Rachel? Do it for me, please. I promise you the fighting will stop. Sleep tight."

He turns and sees the older twins behind him.

"Hey, girls. Why aren't you in your room?"

"The yelling woke us up."

He leans down to them.

"Mom and dad are having a little fight. It will be over soon."

"Why did dad hit you?" Blossom asks.

"He was angry."

"Will they fight all night?"

"I don't know. Why don't you girls go to your room?"

"Daddy promised us he'd kiss us goodnight." Lotus adds.

"How about me? Will I do?"

"As long as you don't yell."

He stands.

"I promise I won't yell. Let's go to your room."

The three exit the room as Frank leaves his room carrying a pillow and blanket down the stairs. The bedroom door is closed and Andrew hears Mayling cry.

"That bastard. Let's go."

Mayling is on the bed crying. Monica appears and touches her. She looks up.

"Monica?"

She runs into her arms crying. Monica slowly rocks her.

"There, there. Let it out."

Mayling pulls away.

"I don't know what happened to him. He's such a gentle man. When did he become a volcano?"

"There's a war inside him between Doc and Frank."

"It looks like Doc is winning. I want my Frank back."

"He's still in there."

"Frank would never strike Andrew. He loves him. Who is that man? Ever since he died, he's someone else. Most people when they die come back better. He came back worse. Why is that?"

"Only Frank knows."

"He never hit Andrew before. He never hit anyone. He hates violence."

Andrew comes to the door and opens it ajar. He sees Mayling and Monica. Monica is shining. Andrew looks up.

"Thank you."

He closes the door and listens.

"He calls Andrew his idol. Why has he changed so? No one can help him now."

"God can."

"He hates God. He calls you a delusion."

"He's no delusion to God."

"Try and say that to him and live. How can we help him?"

"God will find a way. He may even use Andrew. That's why he gave him to you. He saw two people to love his child and gave you a present."

"Andrew was a mistake."

"No child is a mistake. Maybe the timing was wrong, but he was no mistake. God is responsible for the timing."

"And a broken condom. Frank and I wanted kids but at a later time. He wanted to be established and do everything right. Instead, we were pregnant so we had to get married. All my friends told me Frank was a mistake. But, I insisted he was different. I was happy to have his child in me. So was he. After tonight, I think my friends were right."

"About Andrew?"

"No, never him. He's my little angel. I just don't know what to do with Frank."

"You know there have been many surveys of people who were married a lot of years. They were all asked how they did it. Can you guess what the top answer was?"

"No."

"They never went to bed angry. Go down and bring him back."

"He won't come back."

"I think he will. You two have too many years under your belt to let it end this way. You do want him back?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then go. He's waiting."

Mayling leaves. Andrew hides behind the door so she can't see him. He then looks in. Monica turns to him. He is in awe.

"Hello, Andrew. My name is Monica. I'm a friend of Tess. You look surprised."

"I don't know what to say. You're drop-dead gorgeous. Tess is pretty and Andrew is handsome; but you're one good-looking babe. If you were human, I'd forget my age."

She walks up to him.

"Thank you for the compliment. But, I'm not here for my looks."

"You could have fooled me. Are you mom's guardian angel?"

"You could call me that. I'm also her friend if she needs me. I'd like to be your friend too."

"You got it!"

"You don't see me as a delusion?"

"That's dad's hang-up, not mine."

She touches his shoulder.

"You do know that when he hit you, it wasn't him. He has a demon inside him."

"I know."

"And do you forgive him?"

"I don't care what he does to me. I don't forgive him for hurting my mother."

"That's between them. I'm asking YOU. Do you forgive your father?"

"Yes. Monica?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of mom. I can take care of my sisters but she needs someone older to talk to. She needs an adult."

"She has one, you. I'll do what I can. But, right now she depends on you."

"Man! With your looks, Andrew would have to be a fool not to grab you. He's got to be blind."

"We leave that to the other life forms."

"Then where do little angels come from?"

"God makes us all. And sometimes, he gives them human form, like you. You're your mother's angel. Remember that."

"And who's dad's angel?"

"God will provide for him. Now go get some sleep. The battle is over."

"I hope you're right."

He walks to the door and turns.

"Night Monica."

"Night Andrew. God loves you."

"I know."

He starts to leave and turns. Monica is gone.

"Monica? I hate when they do that."

He leaves. Mayling slowly comes down the stairs. Frank is by the bar. He is holding a half-full glass. He turns when he sees her. He puts down the glass.

"He's winning. Ever since the trial, he's started slipping back. I have tried so hard to keep him hidden. I can't anymore. I'm losing myself and I can't do anything to stop it."

She walks over to him.

"Just lean on us. We can help you."

"I am so tired of leaning on other people. I have to take care of myself."

"You have. This is only a slip."

He turns to her.

"This is not a slip. He's back and you saw him tonight. He's a violent and angry man. For God's sake, May, I struck my son. I have never put a hand to any of my children. What is happening to me?"

Mayling grabs him.

"Lean on me."

He pulls away.

"No. I can't do it anymore. You need your life back."

"You are my life. You became my life years ago when we took our vows. We are one before God and man."

"You don't believe in Women's Lib, do you?"

"When it comes to my brain, not my heart. It's you I want. You're all I've ever wanted."

"What did you ever see in a drunk?"

She takes his hands.

"I saw the man underneath. I saw YOU. Come to bed, please."

He holds her.

"I feel so ashamed. My behavior tonight was so wrong. Please forgive me."

She pulls away.

"I already have. Grab the pillow and blanket. You'll need it."

He takes them and they go upstairs.

….

Mayling and Kate are working in the shop. A little old Asian man enters. He is Maylings father, Hai Ngyen. He turns his back when she looks in his directions. She looks tired and sad.

"You okay, May? You look terrible."

"We had a fight last night."

"You've had fights before."

Phillip walks in and approaches. Mayling sees only Phillip.

"Hello Mayling."

"Hello. What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like some more flowers for my secretary."

"You really like flowers?"

"Just the flower lady."

Zek enters. Kate sees him and waves.

"Look, Mr. Kinzie, if you came in here for non-professional reasons you're wasting your time. I'm a married woman. I'm only here to sell flowers, not myself."

"My, we are touchy. Did you and hubby have a fight?"

"That is none of your business."

"He's a fool if he did. You're too beautiful to hurt. Let me make it up to you."

"Mr. Kinzie, the answer is still NO. I love my husband and I'm NOT interested."

"Forget the guy. He's a loser. I can give you so much more. Just give me a chance."

"What part of NO don't you understand?"

"Come on, May."

"It's Mrs. Hockenberry to you. Now please go."

Zek approaches.

"The lady wants you to leave." Zek says.

"Who's the old guy, May, your father?"

"A friend of the family, and one how knows how to break your neck if you don't leave. I did it plenty of times in Nam. Good day, Mr. Kinzie. You know where the door is."

Phillip goes to the door and turns.

"This isn't over, old man. I'm a powerful man in this town.

"And I'm a strong one who doesn't give a damn."

He leaves. Zek turns to Mayling.

"Who is this guy?"

"He has an office in this building."

"He comes here often?"

"This was his second."

"Look, if he comes back, you tell me."

"Don't worry. He won't be back. What can I do for you, Zek?"

"I need some flowers for Mother's day."

"Your mother's dead."

"They're for Jenny."

"She's not your mother."

"Tell that to Andy?"

"Your dog?"

"She is legally Andy's mother and deserves flowers."

"What type?"

"I'll leave that to the flower lady."

"What do you want on the card?"

"To Mommy, from Andy"."

Mayling starts to cry. Zek holds her shoulders.

"Hey! That was a joke. It wasn't that bad."

"It's not the joke."

"We need to talk."

They go into the back office as her father turns. They enter the office.

"What's wrong?"

"We had a fight last night."

"You've had fights before. Why was last night so different?"

"Frank was different. I've seen his temper but he's never been violent."

"He hates violence."

"The man last night didn't. We were yelling. I started to cry. Andrew tried to stop it and Frank hit him. He has never hit any of the kids. Even when Andrew got into trouble, Frank walked out of the room to avoid violence."

"What was the fight about?"

"We've been having intimacy problems since the trial. He hasn't been a husband for a long time."

"What about Chez Gunther?"

"What about it? Nothing happened after you left. We went upstairs, talked and he spent the whole night holding me. I felt like his teddy bear, not his wife. Ever since then, he just goes to sleep."

"That's not the Frank I know. Did you ask him why?"

"That's why the fight started. He said that ever since the trial he's been confused. He admitted that night in the bordello, he...wanted me. Even though I was a child, he wanted me."

"He said that the day his father came back. He had doubts then."

"He never lost them. Now he thinks he's Doc again and some kind of..perverted monster. Every time he sees me, he sees a child not a woman. That's why he is now my brother."

"Where did the hit come from?"

"He asked for a divorce. He says I deserve better, so he wants to give me my freedom. When he said that, I started to cry. That's when Andrew came in. They exchanged words and he hit him. The babies started crying. The girls ran out. All hell broke loose."

Zek holds her.

"He didn't mean it. It's his confusion. If he did, he'd need a shrink. He's got the second most beautiful woman around."

"Who's the first?"

"My wife, the shrink. Don't worry. He'll come back. He always does."

"Not this time."

She pulls away.

"Has the drinking started?"

"Not yet. But at this rate, soon. I'll get your flowers ready. Give me a minute."

She leaves.

….

Jenny is at her desk trying to work but is distracted by the flowers. There is a knock. She looks up.

"Enter."

Zek walks in. She gets up and walks over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to lunch. Who gave you the flowers?"

"Someone named Andy. I'd kiss him but I refuse to kiss a cold and wet nose."

She walks over to Zek and puts her arms around him.

"Thank you, Zek."

"You're welcome."

"Answer me one question? How did Andy pay, with dog biscuits?"

"He used my credit card and signed it with his paw.

She lets go.

"I bet May was surprised."

"She was crying. She and Frank had a bad fight last night."

"What happened?"

"He blew his temper. She started crying. Andrew got involved. Words were said and Frank hit him."

"He did what? He's not violent."

"He is now. Doc's come back with a vengeance. Haven't you noticed it lately in his sessions?"

"He's canceled them. I didn't think anything about it. It's a patient's prerogative to get a second opinion. Should I worry?"

"I would."

"Tell me more."

"As my wife or his doctor?"

"I'll decide."

"In Nam, he had a bad temper. When he began drinking, he became mean. He became that man who hit Andrew. Add one more ingredient, stir and you get a mean drunk who won't think twice of destroying everything he's worked for."

He goes up to her and puts his arms around her.

"I didn't come here to discuss Frank. I came to take my wife out to lunch."

"Zek, are you sorry we never had children?"

"Not everyone is blessed. I'm just happy to have you. You're a bad cook, have no domestic skills, but you have the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen. The only ones that come close are Andy's."

"At least I don't have a cold nose."

Zek lets go.

"Honey, I have something to ask. I was thinking about our future. We're not getting any younger. I'm close to retirement. When I retire, what will I do while you work? I was even thinking of taking an early retirement. The house is paid for and I have my army pension. We don't have to worry about money."

"Get to the point, Sergeant."

"The night of Chez Gunther, I started thinking. I have nothing to show for my life. We have a big house and no kids to fill it."

"It's too late for a medical way. And we're too old to adopt. What did you have in mind?"

He pulls out a paper.

"I thought we could become foster parents. I sent for a form and filled out my part. The rest is up to you."

"That's quite a suggestion. You realize those kids come from problem homes. Do you have what it takes?"

"I know I do. When I commanded my men, I felt needed. I have the patience and those kids need love. I can give it to them."

She takes the forms and puts them on her desk.

"I'll think about it. It's a big step. Tell me the truth, soldier, you already have one child in mind?"

He takes her hand.

"You really know me. Let's go and I'll tell you all about him. We'll leave work here."

She picks up her phone, calls and puts it down.

"Give me a minute. Ann, I'm taking a long lunch. I'll be back late. If Frank should call, tell him I'll call him back...No, I don't expect him... No, it's not necessary to call him. I'm ready."

"You are worried?"

She takes his hand.

"And I'm also hungry. Let's go, soldier."

They leave.

….

All is quiet in Frank's dining room. Dinner has just finished.

"Can we play monopoly?" Lotus asks.

"Not tonight. I have a headache." Frank answers.

"Is that from yelling too much?"

"No, I just have a headache."

Andrew goes to the window and looks out. Frank notices.

"What are you looking at?"

"He's out there again."

Frank goes to the window.

"He must live in the area. Close the curtains."

"It doesn't bother you that someone's been watching our house?"

"He's an old man. Let it go."

"You're getting snappy again."

"Not as snappy as you, young man. Must I remind you of last night?"

"No sir."

Mayling hears and looks in.

"For the record I was protecting mom."

"From who, me? I never put a hand to her."

"You also never made her cry before."

"You have no right to correct me. I'm the father, you're the son. You obey ME."

"I don't even recognize you anymore. You're a different man."

"It happens when you die."

"You're dead, alright."

Mayling comes out.

"Andrew, stop this!"

"I will not. Most people when they die come back better, he came back worse."

"You're pushing it, boy."

"Go ahead. Hit me again. I know you want to. That's your answer to everything lately."

"I'm going out."

"Where?" May asks.

"Don't wait for me."

He leaves slamming the door.

"Lotus, go to your room. Your brother and I have to talk."

She goes upstairs.

"What is wrong with you? Your father is having a bad time. He doesn't need your mouth."

"He also didn't need to make you cry."

"What happened last night was between your father and me."

"And did he apologize?"

"Yes."

He walks over to the bar.

"Did he mean it? I don't think so. Just look at the bar. Notice anything different. This bottle is losing volume and the glass is clean, while the others are dusty."

"He was there last night."

"And how much did he take?"

"Very little."

He shows her the bottle and puts it back. "And that's exactly what's left, very little. He's drinking, mom. I know it. When was the last time you smelled his breath? Case closed."

Andrew walks out of the room.

…..

Mayling is trying to work in her shop but is distracted. Two men are watching from the outside, Hai and Phillip. She sees only Phillip. He smiles as she works on a window display. She stops and goes back into the store.

"Anything wrong, May?"

"No."

"He's out there again. It doesn't look like he's giving up. Maybe you should call Mr. Anderson?"

"No, he'll get tired. I'd rather not involve Zek. I'll take out the trash."

She grabs some loose leaves and sticks them in a bag and leaves. She comes out with the bag and puts it in a bin. As she turns, she sees Phillip in front of her.

"Mr. Kinzie, you scared me."

"A woman like you should be more careful in alleys. Anyone could be watching."

He approaches her. She becomes scared and keeps walking backwards till she is cornered by the bin with nowhere to go.

"Please, leave me alone, Mr. Kinzie."

"Why, May? I thought you wanted me?"

"I have a husband."

"And as old man for a father, who isn't here now to protect you."

"Stay away from me."

"Not till I've made you forget your wino husband."

He grabs her and pushes himself on her. Hai comes up.

"Let her go." Hai orders.

"Get lost old man. This bitch is mine. Find your own."

"Let her go."

Phillip tears her blouse and his hands go up her skirt. Mayling fights him.

"NO!"

Hai grabs him. Phillip pulls back pushing Hai to the ground. Monica shows up and lightens his fall. Another merchant comes out with his garbage. Phillip runs. Mayling sees the old man and goes to him. His face is turned. She bends down.

"Are you alright?"

The other merchant comes by carrying a blanket and covers Mayling. She turns the old man around and is shocked and stands up.

"No. No. It can't be you."

"Mayling."

"Leave me alone. Go away and leave me alone."

She runs back in. The other merchant helps Hai up.

"What just happened here? You saved her. Who are you?"

"Her father."

….

Andrew comes into the living room and sees the torn blouse on the floor and the shower water running. He goes to the bathroom door.

"Mom, you in there?"

"Go away, Andrew."

"You okay?"

"Just go away."

He looks at the blouse.

"What happened to your blouse?"

"Please, go away."

Frank walks in and sees Andrew with the torn blouse.

"Did you do this?" Andrew asks.

"Don't look at me. I just walked in. What are you doing with your mother's blouse?"

"I found it on the floor."

Frank takes it and looks at it.

"Give me that. Where's your mother?"

"In the bathroom, using all the water."

Frank goes to the door.

"May, you alright?"

"Go away."

"Let me in."

"Go away."

"What's wrong with her?" Andrew asks.

Frank goes to the phone and dials.

"Zek, it's me. Is Jenny home? I need to speak to her...Dr. Seymore, could you come over? It's an emergency...I'll tell you more when you get here. It's Mayling."

He hangs up, puts down the blouse and goes back to the door.

"May, honey. Let me in."

"NO!"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"History repeating itself. Let Jenny in. I'll try and get your mother to let me in. Honey, whatever it is, we can work it out. Please, let me in."

A car drives up. Andrew goes to the door and lets them in. Dr. Seymore has her bag with her.

"What's wrong, Frank?" Jenny asks.

He hands her the blouse.

"May's locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out. Andrew found this on the floor."

"Let me try. May, it's me, Jenny. Please, let me in."

"No."

"Let me help you."

The water stops and the door opens ajar. Jenny goes in.

"How did the blouse get torn?" Zek asks.

"I have suspicions. I just hope I'm wrong."

"If it's the same one I have, his name is Phillip Kinzie?"

"Who?"

"A customer who wouldn't take NO for an answer. I had to escort him out of the shop. He seemed quite taken with her."

"Where is this guy?"

"He has an office in her building."

"I'll kill him."

"I may beat you to it."

Jenny comes out.

"What did she say?" Frank asks.

"Sit down, Frank. I need to tell you something. There was an incident at work. Apparently, a customer tried to force his intentions on Mayling in the alley."

"Kinzie, I presume?"

"She didn't tell me his name. That's not all that happened. An old man stopped him. The attacker pushed him down and ran when a third person showed up."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, the old man distracted him."

"Who was the old man?" Frank asks.

"May is upset because the attack AND the old man. It was her father."

Frank looks at Andrew.

"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know his name."

"The old man watching the house. Zek, look out the window. Is there an old man sitting on the bench?"

Zek does.

"Yeah."

"Does he look familiar to you?"

"I can't tell from here. You think it's her father?"

"Look again. Could he be Asian?"

"Yeah, he's Asian."

"Grandpa's out there?" Andrew asks.

Frank stands and stops him and then turns to Jenny.

"Don't jump to conclusions. What can I do for May?"

She gets out a pad, pen and starts writing.

"Nothing until she comes out of the bathroom. In the meantime, get this filled."

"I'm on it.

Frank leaves. Jenny goes back to the door.

"May, please let me in again. I don't know what's got her more upset, the attack or her father."

"Throw in Frank while you're at it. There's so much tension in this house, you could cut it with a knife."

"May, please. Let me in."

The door opens ajar again and she goes in. Zek stares into space. May is wearing a robe and is sitting down. Jenny approaches cautiously.

"How do you feel?"

"Numb."

"May, I have never seen you as a patient. We've only been friends. But, if you need someone to talk to, I'm available."

"It can't be you."

"You have to talk to someone."

"Not you. Thank you, anyway."

"Then tell me as a friend. What are you feeling?"

"Very confused. Seeing my father again brought it all back."

"You never told me what happened."

"I was outside the house watching my brothers. A troop of men walked by. One man waved and smiled. I ran to the gate. It never failed. He always had a chocolate bar for me. He treated me like his daughter. I was in love with him. I wanted him to be the father of my children. There were other men with him, Taylor, Ruiz and Doc. They were all friendly, except Doc. He was in a daze. I know now he was already drunk."

"Do I know the man with the chocolates?"

"You married him. A few hours later, my father told me to pack some clothes and go with him. We went to Saigon and he introduced me to a man. Then my father left. But, before he did, I saw them exchange money. The man told me I was going to work for him. And then, he proceeded to show me how. A few hours ago, a kind soldier was giving me a chocolate bar and later a strange man was...When he was finished, he took me to a bar. He announced I was untouched. He neglected to say he tried out the merchandise first."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No one, not even Frank. And now I don't dare. The men at the bar declined his offer, except for one. Frank was drunk by then. He thinks he saved me. He was one man too late."

"I'm so sorry, May. How did you get over it without help?"

"I had help. No matter how bad things got, I always had a guardian angel. They were there when Frank gave me the money, when Sister took me in, when I found a foster family in the states.

"Zek wants to be a foster parent."

"Do it Jenny. Do it for all the children who need help, like I did."

"To this day, he still carries candy bars."

"For the record, I did have help. It wasn't till I met Frank again did they make themselves known. I believe you call them delusions."

"What do you call them?"

"Two you know. The last one is Monica. She was my boss at the hotel. She followed me into the garage and found me between two unconscious men. We picked up Frank and brought him to the room. She's also the one who told me my father would be coming. She's no delusion, Jenny. She's real."

"I know they're real. I saw them too. I chose not to tell Frank. It looks like we have two secrets now. How about we go outside now?"

"I'm ready."

The two men are alone in the living room.

"I'll kill him. That asshole is not going to get away with this. Is that man still across the street?"

Andrew looks out the window.

"Yes, and he's not alone."

"Who's he with?"

"See for yourself."

Zek looks out and sees Hai talking to no one.

"He's talking to himself."

"He's talking to Monica."

"Who?"

"I saw her in mom's room after the fight. It looked like they knew each other."

"How did she get in?"

"Aunt Jenny calls her a delusion."

"At least somebody is getting help. Son, tell me the truth. How is your dad?"

Andrew walks over to the bar.

"He's started."

"There's still some left in the bottle."

"Yesterday it was full. He won't eat with us. He goes out for long walks, alone. He comes home late and goes straight to sleep."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I was defending mom. He got so mad, I was afraid he's hit her. He's not my dad, anymore."

The girls come out. May's hair is wet and she is wearing a bathrobe. They go into the kitchen. Andrew starts to go to her but Zek stops him.

"Not yet, son."

"I've lost both my parents."

Frank comes back in.

"Where's May?"

"In the kitchen with Jenny. Jenny, could we see you please? Frank's here."

She comes out.

"You only gave her two?"

"I want her to call me on Monday. Two are enough. Make sure she eats before she takes them."

"How is she?" Frank asks.

"She's not harmed. She's just in shock. Keep her quiet and she'll be better in a few days."

"Can I see her now?"

"In a minute. We need to talk. I know you've ended our sessions. It's your choice. Just don't do anything stupid. There are ways to deal with this. Vengeance isn't one. Go in now."

He does. May sees him and he hugs her.

"You wanted to take in foster children, Zek. You can start now. These kids can't stay here."

"I understand. Andrew, you feel like coming?"

"I can't. Someone has to take care of the babies. I'm the only sane adult left. You could take the twins."

"Are you sure you won't come?"

"I can take care of myself. I'll get the girls ready."

He goes upstairs.

"I still didn't fill out the form yet. I'm not sure about you."

"Me?"

"These are kids we know. How can you deal with ones you don't know? Are you ready for that?"

"Very ready. Does that mean you won't do it?"

"When I feel you're ready. You have my word. Let's deal with this problem first."

Andrew comes down with the girls. Each has a bag.

"Hey, Uncle Zek." Lotus says.

"Hello girls. How would you like spending the night with me and Aunt Jenny?"

"Only if she doesn't cook." Blossom adds.

"I promise, I won't cook. We'll go out for pizza."

"And tomorrow you can go with us to a real four-star restaurant for Mother's Day.

"Mc Donalds?" Lotus asks.

"That's not what I had in mind."

"Mc Donalds is fine. Zek can take me to a four-star restaurant Monday."

Frank comes out.

"Where are you taking my girls?"

"I thought they deserved a break. I'll bring them home tomorrow. Frank, this is not the best place for them."

"You're right. Goodnight, girls. Give you dad a kiss before you go."

They do and he goes upstairs. Andrew goes into the kitchen.

"You girls get into the car. I'll be right there. There's something I have to do."

Zek leaves and goes back to Hai, who is still sitting on the bench.

"Hello, papason."

"Sergeant Anderson?"

"I'm told we owe you a thank you."

"He was trying to hurt my daughter. I had to do something."

"I need to ask you a question. Did you ever see that man before?"

"I saw you throw him out. Who is he?"

"A dead man after I get through with him."

"How is she?"

"I wouldn't go visiting right now. Look papason, this is not a good time to enter her life. I don't know why you're here, that's your affair. This family needs a break. You picked the wrong time to show up."

"When is the right time, Mr. Anderson?" Monica asks.

He turns and sees Monica.

"Don't tell me, you're Monica." Zek asks.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know when the right time is. I just know it isn't now."

"What makes you an authority?"

Zek pulls out a pager.

"This pager. I deal with many vets in my job. I'm the direct connection to the police when one flips out. One thing I can tell you from experience, the vets from Korea and Nam didn't all come back normal. I have seen them fine one day and the next they kill their whole family."

"Are you afraid Frank will do that?"

"He abhors violence. He wouldn't hurt anyone, except himself. I have seen him low and it's not pretty. He won't think twice of destroying everything he's worked for, if it only involves him. He's already started. Andrew showed me the bottle in the bar. It's already been used. No offence, ma'am, but you weren't there in Nam. Andrew was. I saw him a few times. I'm just giving you the facts."

"I knew the facts before you. See, I was there, along with others. We were the nurses, the Red Cross Volunteers. You name it, we did it, for both sides. God does not play politics, people do."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to help."

"Don't get me wrong, ma'am, you can't help. It's impossible to help one family member without Frank finding out. And when he does, excuse my language, all hell will break loose. He wants nothing to do with God-"

"And his delusions? Mr. Anderson, God knows what he's doing."

"Not this time. He butts in again and your friend, Andrew, will be on call, for Frank."

"He already is."

"You know something I don't?"

"I know your hearts in the right place, but not your mind. Let God do his work. He has a message for you. He approves of your wish to be a foster parent. It's what you were meant to be. And don't worry too much about this family. God is with them. It's time you gave your heart to others. Your wife is coming."

Jenny comes up to him.

"What are you doing out here? The girls are waiting."

"Jenny, there's someone you should meet. This is Hai Ngyen, May's father. He's been watching the house."

"I hear we owe you our gratitude. If you hadn't been there-"

"I just want my daughter, Mrs. Anderson."

"My professional name is Dr. Seymore. I'm a psychiatrist."

"And I'm a father who knows he made a mistake and wants his child back."

"Thank God, we only have two sets of parents. Mr. Ngyen, please don't get involved now. Let it die down."

Hai stands up.

"I can't. She's my daughter. I will watch her every day and night if I wish. Goodnight, Dr. Seymore."

He walks off.

"Did you hear him?" Jenny asks.

"Jenny, not to change the subject, but do you think we should call Gunther?"

"He can't do any good, but he should be informed."

"I'll call him after dinner. Let's go."

They cross the street to the car.

….

Frank is sitting by the mirror in his bedroom. He takes a key from the front drawer and opens a bottom one pulling out a gun. He holds it as Andrew enters. Andrew is surprised.

"I didn't know you had a gun?"

"I've had it for years."

"I thought you hated guns?"

"You're here because of it. The night I stopped your mother's attacker, I hit him with it. The rest is history. You want to hold it?"

"No. They make me nervous."

Frank opens the barrel, puts the gun to his head, cocks it and puts it down as he speaks.

"It's harmless. See, it's empty. I never keep it loaded. Actually, it was loaded that weekend. That's how I met your namesake. I was in the bathroom with this to my head. As I-cocked it, he showed up. He convinced me it was a bad idea. Just because I was having a bad day didn't mean the maid should. She would have to clean it up. I pointed it to my head again and he just stood there, waiting. As long as I held it, he would stay. I stopped just to get rid of him. Andrew—"

He puts it away and locks the drawer.

"Can be a real pain." Frank continues.

"Please, give me the key."

"No way. This key is mine."

"You're not thinking of using it, are you?"

Frank looks at the mirror.

"No. It's too easy. Men like that deserve to suffer first. Bullets are too neat. Say goodnight Andrew. I have work to do with the twins."

"I can help you."

"Not tonight. I'll do it."

Mayling walks in.

"I'll help you."

Frank turns to see her.

"May?"

"It's late. They're probably hungry. I bet they're also cranky. Whatever has happened today, I'm still their mother."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Goodnight Andrew."

"Night everyone."

He leaves. Mayling comes close to Frank.

"The pills are on the table. Jenny wants you to eat first and take one before you go to sleep."

"After we feed the girls."

They leave.

….

It is Mother's Day. Frank comes down the stairs. May is in the kitchen cooking. Her Sunday best is on the chair. Frank sees it.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast before church."

"You should be resting."

She brings out the plates.

"It's Sunday. I want to go to church. God is my only real strength. I have to go. Eat up. We don't have much time."

"We?" Frank asks.

Andrew comes down carrying the babies.

"We're going as a family. Please come with us."

"I don't know if I should."

"Please, Frank, for what's left of us."

"I'll get my suit."

He goes upstairs. Andrew walks up to her.

"It won't work mom."

"Eat up."

She walks back into the kitchen.

….

Mayling is quietly working, as a security guard stands erect at the door. Zek enters and walks up to her.

"Hello May."

"Hello Zek."

"Why did you call me?" Zek asks.

"I wanted to thank you for taking the girls Saturday night."

"It was Jenny's idea. She wanted me to see how it felt."

"How what felt?"

"I was thinking to tell you after it became final. I want to be a foster parent. Jenny and I never had children. I'm close to retirement but she still wants to work. I thought it would be a good way to spend my free time. You know I love kids. Hell, I feel like yours are mine."

"You have a good heart, Zek."

"I miss not seeing my little girl grow up. When she brings the grandkids, I try to imagine her growing up. Your kids have filled your life with love. I want to return it to others less fortunate."

"You realize they well be problem kids from problem homes?"

"You mean like yours lately? You can't tell me they don't feel it. Andrew may be stoic but I can see it in his eyes. Lotus and Blossom were surprised we didn't fight. They couldn't get comfortable."

"The babies are even cranky. They've lost their appetite. We've tried Zek."

"If you like, I could take the girls this weekend. It's no bother."

"They could use the time away from us. I'll get their bags ready on Friday."

Zek sees the guard.

"What's with the guard?"

"Some owners have become paranoid since the attack. The female ones have asked for protection. I wasn't one of them. It wasn't a random attack."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"May, the guy tried to rape you."

"You don't have to remind me. I'm just tired of legalities. For once, I'd like to avoid a courtroom. I'm tired. I want my life back. I'm tired of living in a war zone. This is America, not Vietnam. It has to get better."

"He's drinking May. It's only going to get worse."

….

Hai sits outside the office of Kinzie. Frank comes out of the elevator carrying a baseball bat. He kicks in Phillip's door. Frank comes in. Phillip stands up.

"What the-? Who the hell are you?"

"You know damn well who I am. I'm the wino husband whose wife you tried to attack."

"You're Hockenberry?"

Frank aims at the lamp and hits it.

"Smart boy. You remembered? Tell me, you always attack women?"

"I'm calling security."

"You do that."

Frank hits the ashtray and it goes flying in the air. Kinzie backs away.

"You're nuts."

Frank slams another lamp.

"At least I don't attack women. You really think that makes you a man? You're not a man; you're an animal."

Another man walks in. He is Phillip's boss.

"Call security." Kinzie cries.

"How many other women have you attacked? Or do you have a thing for Asians only?"

Frank cracks the table with the bat. Phillip runs away from him as Zek and Mayling enter. Frank doesn't see him.

"Look man, I'm sorry. She was asking for it."

Phillip falls backwards.

"She was selling flowers. You were the one asking for it."

Frank raises the bat to him. Phillip hides his head.

"Frank, NO!" Zek yells.

"He deserves it. He tried to hurt May."

"He's not worth the jail term. Give me the bat."

Frank raises the bat.

"No. This is one man who will get what he deserves."

"Give him the bat, Frank. You're not a killer. Please!"

Franks nose starts to bleed.

"No, I have to do it."

"Look, he's bleeding. I didn't touch him. You're a witness."

The guard comes in. Zek stops him.

"Give me the bat. I'm going to walk over and take it. Just stay calm."

He does.

Kinzie gets up.

"You can't prove it. It's her word against mine."

The blood is running down Frank's shirt.

"Not if we press charges."

"You won't."

Mayling steps forward.

"Yes, I will."

"And I will tell what I saw.

All turn to Hai except Mayling. Phillip looks taken back. Zek walks up to Phillip's cell phone and smashes it as he speaks.

"You're lucky that wasn't my wife. Or this would be your face."

Phillip's boss walks over to Phillip.

"You have five minutes to clear up what's left on your desk. I will not have a criminal on my payroll. You're fired."

Mayling walks over to the boss.

"Please, don't press charges. My husband is not well. He hasn't been for months. Just send me the bill. I will pay the damages."

"Ma'am, I have bought flowers from your establishment since you first opened. You have always treated me fairly. I won't be sending you a bill, or pressing charges. The money will come from HIS severance pay."

"Thank you."

Frank starts to feel dizzy and passes out. Zek runs to him while dropping the bat. Mayling goes to them.

"He's really bleeding. Get a rag with cold water."

Mayling looks around and sees nothing. She rips her sleeve and gets water from a water fountain. Zek puts it under his nose.

"This should stop it."

"He's waking up."

Frank is groggy.

"What happened?"

"You bled too fast and passed out. Can you sit up?"

"I'll try."

He does and falls back. The guard comes over.

"You need a doctor?"

"He'll be fine in a few minutes. Try again Frank."

He sits up.

"You need to rest. I'll take him home."

"He's my husband, I will. Just get him up."

They get him standing. She puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I can take it from here."

They walk to the elevator. Zek bends down picks up the bat. He sees Hai watching quietly.

"It seems I'm always thanking you, papason."

"I want my daughter back, Sgt. Anderson. I will do whatever it takes."

"It's gonna take a lot more than this."

The two men walk to the elevator.

….

Frank is resting on the couch. Lotus and Blossom run in and go into a different room. Andrew runs in and goes upstairs. Frank gets up slowly and moves to the bar. He looks at the bottle and very slowly picks up a glass. He does not see the girls watching. He pours a drink and starts to drink. Andrew comes down slowly with his guitar. All three watch him. Frank turns to them and stops. Andrew comes down the stairs to the girls.

"Girls, take this to my room. Then go in yours and don't come out until mom gets home."

"Why?" Lotus asks.

"Just stay in there and don't do out no matter what you hear. Now go."

They follow his instructions.

"You really think I would hurt your guitar? Do you think that little of me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

Andrew goes to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

He runs out. Frank looks at his glass and throws it against the wall breaking it. He then takes the bottle and does the same. The whole bar follows and he leaves in anger.

….

Zek is outside playing with his dog, Andy. Andrew drives up on his bike. Zek sees him drop the bike and run into the yard. He is upset. Zek walks over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I caught him. This time I saw him drinking."

Zek pulls out his phone and dials.

"Hello...May?...Now calm down. Tell me what's wrong?...The whole bar?...Just pick up the glass and wait. I'll find him."

He puts down the phone.

"What glass?"

"He destroyed the bar. There's glass all over."

"How are my sisters?"

"They were in their room all the time."

"I told them to stay there."

"You're a smart boy. Looking at you I wonder where you got your brains. You didn't get it from your father."

Jenny comes out.

"I'm ready for dinner. Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"There's been a change of plans. We need to find Frank. He's drinking again."

"I caught him."

"Right before he destroyed the bar. His control is gone."

"I'll get my bag."

"You don't need your bag, just your driver's license. Tonight he's MINE. Andrew put the bike in the house and meet us in the car."

"You know where he is?" Jenny asks.

"In the first place I saw him."

Andrew comes out and all three go into the car.

….

Zek, Jenny and Andrew enter Charlie's Bar. They are stopped by the bouncer. Charlie is waiting the bar.

"No way. He's under age." the Bouncer says.

Zek goes to the bar.

"We're not staying. Where is he?" Zek asks.

"The corner stool. It's his second drink." Charlie answers.

Zek walks over to him. Frank turns.

"So, this is the Hubbard Street Angel? Funny, you don't look angelic. Congratulations, Hockenberry. You've come full circle. You were a spoiled brat in Nam, and you still are. I really thought you'd grow up by now."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sarge."

Zek pulls the stool from under him causing him to fall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Frank asks.

"Bringing you down to size. I look at you and see a common drunk. You're not the Hubbard Street Angel. I deserve the title. You're not even a man. You're a joke. You don't even have second thoughts about deserting your family."

Frank gets up.

"I did not desert them."

Zek grabs Andrew and pulls him to Frank.

"Andrew, this is your real father, not the good man who raised you. This is what he really looks like."

"Please, not in front of my son." Frank begs.

"Was he your son when you picked up your first drink?"

Jenny grabs Andrew back.

"Zek, stop this. He's just a child."

"Correction, he's more of a man than this pathetic thing I'm looking at. Jenny, take him home. His car is across the street."

"How will I get home?" Frank asks.

Zek puts out his hand.

"That's my job. Give me the keys, private."

Frank looks at Andrew and gives Zek the keys. Zek gives them to Jenny.

"I'll meet you at Franks."

Jenny and Andrew leave. Zek grabs Frank's arm and pulls him out.

"Come with me. This is one night you'll pay for your actions. I want you at work tomorrow and you better be sober, or they'll be hell to pay, from me."

….

Mayling and Jenny are sitting drinking coffee in the living room. Andrew waits by the window. He sees Hai waiting. Jenny goes over.

"How long is he going to sit out there?" Andrew asks.

"I don't know." Jenny answers.

"Maybe I should go to him? He is my grandfather."

Jenny sees a car.

"One problem at a time." Jenny comments.

The door opens and Zek pushes Frank in.

"I told you I'd find him. Jenny, I promised you dinner and I meant it. Let's go."

"What about Frank?" she asks.

"That's up to May. Jenny, come on. I'll call you when we get there."

"I won't need you." Mayling says.

They leave. Mayling goes upstairs and comes down with a pillow and blanket and puts it on the couch.

"Say goodnight to your father." she says.

"He's not my father." Andrew answers.

Mayling and Andrew go upstairs.

…..

Zek is sitting drinking coffee in the breakroom. He is reading a paper while trying to get a kink out of his neck. He looks up and sees Frank with his coffee. Their eyes meet. Zek watches as Frank sits across from him.

"You look like hell." Zek says.

"I slept on the couch last night."

"That makes two of us. I just have one question. Why? You've been through worse and you've never slipped. Why now?"

"I don't know. Lately it seems like I'm drowning. I've lost control."

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"I need time away. I have to breathe again. I've requested a leave of absence."

"And your family?"

"I need time away from them also."

Zek rises and speaks coldly.

"Hockenberry, in all the years I've known you, nothing's changed. You're a coward. You always run away from your problems. I'm surprised you waited this long."

Zek leaves. Frank hangs his head.

….

Mayling comes home and enters the living room. She sees a letter addressed to her on a table. She opens it and sits down. Monica appears.

"Is it bad news?" Monica asks.

"He's left. He feels we're drowning him."

"I'm sorry, May."

She puts down the letter.

"I expected this to happen. It was only a matter of time. You were wrong, Monica. There isn't enough love to save this marriage. Maybe it's time I admitted it."

"Are you ready to give up so soon?"

"I'm tired. I left home to avoid the war and now I'm married to it. There's so much I can take."

"He really needs you now. Everyone he loves has deserted him."

"I don't blame them. He's a virus, constantly eating away at people till there's nothing left. I'm burnt out."

"Have you forgotten "for better or for worse"? You did say those vows."

"Don't remind me. His going is a relief."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He's spending some time with his father, and when he comes back, he'll tell us where he is just in case of emergencies. Even as a drunk, he's reliable."

Andrew enters. He sees Mayling is upset. He doesn't see Monica. She gives him the letter and he reads it.

"Mom, what is it? Why that...asshole? He left us."

"If he stayed he would become what he was before."

"Since when does a loving family make a man drink?"

"When he's originally a drunk."

"What do we do now?"

"We go on."

"He's with Gunther. Grandpa will straighten him out."

"I wouldn't count on it. There is one thing you can do for me."

"Name it."

"Is that man still waiting across the street?"

"Yes."

"Send him in. It's time you met your grandfather."

Andrew does and Hai enters cautiously. Father and daughter see each other. Monica has left.

"Set an extra place at the table. Your grandfather is staying."

 **FATHER'S DAY**

Gunther is sitting in a crowded bingo hall. He looks around and sees others as old as he is. They look excited while he is bored. He turns to the woman next to him. She is bored too. Her name is Mrs. Dolly Levi.

"Are you as bored as I am?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"My grandchildren tell me I should like bingo. Why are you here?"

"They're showing reruns of Jeopardy. What do you say we leave?"

"You're on."

The two walk to the door and look back.

"Just look at them. They don't know they're already dead." Gunther says.

One person walks up behind them. He is Raphael the Angel.

"Not everyone hates bingo, Gunther." Raphael says.

"Well I do. So does Mrs. Levi."

"I'll be right back, Gunther."

She walks off.

Raphael smiles.

"I think she likes you."

"Me, I'm too old."

"There's nothing wrong with running after a beautiful woman."

"Run? With my hip? I'm lucky I can crawl."

"There's nothing wrong with crawling."

She comes back.

"What do we do now?" she asks.

"I'm stuck here till my son picks me up. He's visiting. Bingo was HIS idea."

"You don't like bingo very much, do you?" Raphael asks.

"I dislike my son more. He's a bum."

"Aren't you being a bit drastic?"

"He leaves his beautiful wife and loving family to see me. And all because he's having head troubles. He needs his head examined. He was a mess growing up and he's a mess now. If I had a wife like him, I wouldn't leave her to visit an old man."

"Maybe he needed some time to think?"

"With a woman like that I wouldn't need time to think."

"Raphael, where can we go till, what was his name?"

"Stupid." Gunther answers.

"I don't think you named him stupid." she says.

"Francis."

"Until Francis comes."

"The coffee room is still open." Raphael answers.

The two walk off. Frank comes in the door and sees Raphael.

"Can I help you?" Raphael asks.

"I came early to pick up my father."

"And you are?"

"Frank Hockenberry. Gunther's my father."

"They're in the coffee room."

"They're?"

"Your father is going to have a girlfriend very soon."

Raphael looks at the room and smiles. Gunther and Dolly are sitting drinking. He picks up a packet of creamer.

"Packets. I can remember when cream was real."

"It's called progress."

"That's not what I call it."

"Gunther, you have to stop living in the past."

"The past was better. Everything was real. People were real. Now, it's all packaged."

"You really don't want your son here?"

"Not like this. If you saw how beautiful his wife is you'd understand. I don't mean outside, I mean inside. She has the patience of a saint. What was he thinking when he left?"

"You want him to go home?"

"Yes, he's driving me crazy."

He looks at her and smiles.

"Mrs. Levi, would you like to help me get rid of him?"

"What would I do?"

"We could show him what he's missing."

"We?"

"He's only here for a week. What if we pretend to be, what is it called now, an item? Every time he comes to be, I can say I'm with you."

"What would we do?"

"You know; the park, a walk, anything but bingo. If he sees what he's missing, he'll go back home to his wife. Could you help me?"

"Won't he know?"

"My boy is stupid. He won't know."

"Just for a week?"

"Just a week. Once, he's gone, we go back to being friends."

"Okay Gunther, just tell me when to start."

Frank enters the room.

"Dad?"

"Now. In here, Francis."

Frank walks over.

"I came early. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"I was talking to my friend, Dolly."

She rises.

"Francis, this is Mrs. Dolly Levi."

He smiles and shakes her hand.

"Well, hello...Dolly. I suppose you get a lot of that."

"More than I care to admit. I was around before the movie was. You must be Francis. Your father has told me about you."

"Now I know I'm in trouble. Dad, I thought we might grab lunch. I'll buy."

"WE were about to have lunch." Gunther answers.

"I can pay for three. Hell, I pay for seven at home."

"We wanted to spend time alone." Gunther adds.

"Oh, I understand. I guess I'll go home."

Gunther walks to the door.

"You do that. I'll see you later."

"Fine."

Gunther and Dolly leave. Raphael walks up to Frank.

"My father has a date." Franks says surprised.

"They make a cute couple. Just because a person is old doesn't mean he shouldn't be loved. You look surprised? Why?"

"I never thought of him as a...man."

"Gunther tells me you have a son."

"I do, Andrew."

"And he doesn't think of you as a man?"

"Right now, he doesn't think of me at all. I have to go. It's nice meeting you...?"

"Raphael. I help run this bingo parlor. We meet every day. Drop in again."

"I won't be staying long. Besides, bingo bores me."

"It also bores your father. It must run in the family."

"Bye, Raphael."

"Bye, Frank."

Frank leaves.

"They weren't kidding when they said you looked like him. Don't worry, Andrew. I'll take care of them."

….

Gunther and Dolly are sitting on a park bench eating hot dogs.

"I love your choice of restaurant." she says.

"I had to get out of there. Francis is beginning to smother me."

"You act allergic to him. What did he do?"

"He never grew up. All his life he ran away from his problems. This is no exception."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"He has a drinking problem. It began in Vietnam. When he came back, we argued and I threw him out. For ten years, he was a wino on skid row."

"That well-adjusted man?"

"He's not well adjusted, just a good actor. God sent him good friends and a fine woman to help him. The smartest thing he ever did was marry her. She gave him FIVE children. He has one bad year, starts drinking and leaves them all. My son is a jackass."

"He probably has his reasons."

"They are stupid reasons."

"What are they?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you?"

"And why not?"

"Because it involves telling you about other beings and that makes it complicated."

"You lost me?"

"It's better that way. What time is it?"

"Ten minutes after you last asked. What is your fascination with time?"

"I want Francis to think I'm having fun."

"You mean you're not?"

"I didn't mean that. I just want him to think we're somewhere alone doing...you know? Not that I would with you. You're a lady. You do understand?"

She becomes annoyed.

"Gunther, shut up and eat!"

He sees Frank. Frank sees him and walks over.

"He's found me. Get ready to act."

Gunther puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Why do I feel like I'm having a root canal?"

"He's coming closer. Smile."

She does a fake smile as she speaks.

"I am getting a root canal."

Frank comes by.

"This is your idea of lunch, a hot dog?" Frank asks.

"On my income, I have to be careful."

"Dad, let me buy you two real food."

"Hot dogs are real food."

"Do you know what's in those?"

"They're kosher, just like your mother. So, don't worry."

"Mrs. Levi, let me take you BOTH to some place nice. Convince him."

"I can't convince him of anything. Besides, I like sitting in the park. It's peaceful."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you at home, dad."

Frank walks away.

"You are being very cruel to him."

"A little tough love never hurt anyone. You want another sandwich?"

"Maybe one more."

"I'll be right back."

"I am having a root canal."

Gunther walks away. Raphael appears behind her. No one can see him.

"Andrew, looks like I don't have to do anything. Gunther is doing it for me."

…..

Frank is in Gunther's living room on the couch playing with the TV remote. He can't find a channel to watch. Gunther comes in.

"You look happy?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing on." Frank comments.

"Eighty channels and nothing is on? Try channel 82."

"What's 82?"

"The Playboy channel. If you don't like what you see there, you're not a man. Go ahead."

Frank does. Gunther goes to the set.

"She's got two nice friends. Now are you bored?"

Frank turns it off and stands.

"Dad, I didn't come here to look at boobs. I came to be with you. I need you right now."

"What do you want from an old man like me?"

"You have the Playboy channel and you call yourself old? Dad, please hear me out. I lost you for close to thirty years, and for nothing. When I was dying, I wanted to hear your voice."

"And you're dying now?"

"Yes. I've lost my family, my friends; everything I held sacred."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Mine."

"So go back home."

Frank sits back down.

"What for? They don't want me back. I'm dead to them."

Gunther sits next to him.

"You lived with Mayling for seventeen years. You really think she could stop loving you in one day? And Andrew, you're still his father?"

"We fought and I hit him. He hates me. He hates the man I've become."

Gunther rises.

"He hates the man behind the bottle, not you. You gave him life. You raised him."

"I didn't do it alone. Zek helped me."

"Mr. Anderson is a good man-"

"Who called me a coward and left me too. I have no one left, except you."

"You have God."

"Don't start that crap with me."

"Don't raise your voice to me, young man. And don't call God crap. Just because you've lost your faith doesn't mean I have. I can't forget the man who took your mother to heaven."

"He almost did it with me. Only I never saw anything. I never saw the light or the tunnel. I died and saw nothing."

"Is that a reason to hate God?"

"Look, dad, I didn't come here to fight over religion. I'm going upstairs."

He leaves. Gunther goes to the phone and dials.

"Hello, Andrew?...I'm glad I found you. Is something wrong?...Is your mother home?...Give her a message for me. Tell her, I'll have him home within the week. I have a plan...What do you mean you don't want him home? What is going on? Is there something wrong?...Okay, I'll keep in touch. Give your mother my love."

Gunther hangs up.

….

Andrew hangs up and turns. Hai is rocking the twins. They are laughing. Hai is smiling and singing in Vietnamese till he looks at Andrew who shoots him a dirty look and walks out. Hai looks at the girls and hangs his head. Mayling enters. The following conversation is in Vietnamese but written in English. Mayling walks in.

"Hello father."

"Hello daughter."

"I hope the girls didn't give you any trouble."

Hai looks at the girls.

"They could never give me trouble. How was work?"

"The same. Any phone calls?"

"One, Andrew got it."

"Where is he?"

"He left the room. I don't know."

"Andrew? Andrew?" Mayling calls.

"In the kitchen, mom."

She goes into the kitchen. Andrew is sitting at a small table drinking a soda.

"My father said there was a call?"

"Grandpa Gunther."

"Is your father alright?"

"He's fine. Grandpa has a plan. He says he will be home in less than a week."

"Is that all he said?"

Andrew faces her.

"He wanted to know what was wrong here? I didn't tell him. Why does that man have to be here?

"He's my father."

"A father doesn't sell his daughter. How can you let him hold MY sisters?"

"The sitter is on vacation. I have no choice."

"And what am I, chopped liver? I love them too."

She takes his hand.

"I know you do. But, you also have a life. I don't want to take it away from you just because your father left."

He pulls away.

"He's not my father. He's a drunk."

"Andrew Clayton Hockenberry, you take that back! He may have problems but he is still your father."

He rises.

"No, he's not. He's a stranger and I wish he never comes back."

He runs out of the kitchen. Hai comes in. She is crying. She wipes her eyes and turns to him. Again they speak in Vietnamese.

"He is a troubled boy." Hai says.

"He'll be fine."

She goes to the fridge and pulls out a soda, opens it and sits down. He sits across from her.

"I have come at a bad time."

"Yes you have."

"I wish I could say I remember your husband but I don't."

"Neither do I."

"Is he a good man?"

"A very good man, when he's not drinking."

"Do you want him back?"

She rises.

"No, I don't, not anymore. I'll get dinner started."

She walks to the stove.

….

She and Kate are working quietly in the store. Zek walks in. Kate sees him and waves.

"Hello Zek."

"Hello Kate."

Mayling turns and sees him.

"Zek, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"It's morning. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was."

"You work ten miles away. Why are you really here?"

"Could we speak alone?" Zek asks.

"I don't care if Kate hears. What did you want?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Surviving."

"You heard from Frank?"

"He's with his father. Gunther called me. He says he has a plan and Frank will be home within the week."

"Do you want him home?"

"No. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. My father has been helping with the kids while I work."

"How are things going?"

"The babies like him. They still won't eat. They miss their father. The girls are keeping to themselves."

"And Andrew?"

"He won't be in the same room with him."

"And you?"

"I'm finally getting sleep. I'm glad Frank's gone."

"So am I. He tires me out."

"He tires everyone out. How are the interviews going?"

"They're going. The state wants to make sure I'm the right person for the job."

"And Jenny?"

"Jenny has to do a one thing before she can become a parent. She has to learn to cook."

"What do you expect? She's a professional woman. They're not known for their domestic skills."

"You cook and you run a store."

"I'm not considered professional. I just like flowers."

"May, I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like the truth."

"Ask."

"If Frank were to come back, what would you do?"

"It's his house. He's paying for it."

"I don't mean the house. I mean you. I'm trying to make this as tactful as I can. Would you take him back?"

"No, not as he is right now. I want the man I married."

"And if he doesn't change back?"

"You know the answer to that. I can't do it anymore, Zek. I'm tired."

"I don't blame you. I'm tired too. But, I'm not tired of you and the kids. If you need me, just call."

She takes his hand.

"I know. Thank you."

….

Mayling, Hai and Andrew are eating breakfast. Andrew stares at his food.

"Why don't you eat?" Hai asks.

"I'm not hungry."

"Your mother got up early to cook your food and you're not hungry? She has a job to go to."

"I said I'm not hungry."

Andrew gets up.

"Where are you going? What about breakfast?"

"I'll pick up a donut."

He leaves. Again they speak in Vietnamese.

"That's a very angry young man." Hai says.

"This is a very angry family."

"He hates me."

"He's not alone."

She puts the plates in the sink.

"Mayling, I said I'm sorry."

"It's too late, father."

"You didn't suffer. Frank sent you away."

"He was one man too late. Right after you left, he took me into a back room and showed me what I had to do."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't care. I was fifteen!"

"Does Andrew know?"

"He only knows you sold me. No one knows, not even Frank."

Hai gets up to hold her.

"Mayling-"

She pulls away.

"NO! Don't touch me."

She runs out. Hai sits down and holds his head. He clutches his hand.

….

Frank clutches his hand in the kitchen. Gunther reads the paper.

"Are you going to read all day?" Frank asks.

"I always read the paper."

"Put it down, please. I came here to see you, not the sports page."

Gunther puts the paper down.

"There, you see me. What do you want?"

"I need to talk."

"So talk. I'm listening."

"I can't. Not if you speak to me that way. What ever happened to compassion?"

"I lost it when you left Mayling. Marriages today are a joke. When I was your age, we worked at them. No one left."

"The world has changed."

"The world is the same. People have changed. They live in a throwaway society. That also means relationships."

"I'm not finished with May. I love her. Last night after you went to bed, I went downstairs and watched channel 82. It was late so some of the models weren't dressed."

"Big deal. You were watching boobs."

"I was looking at those beautiful women with figures to die for, and all I could see was May. I miss her, dad. I miss her smell and her touch."

"Then go home!"

"I'm afraid."

"You're a grown man. What can you be afraid of?"

"I left them. They won't want me back. Things have changed."

"Francis, they won't take you back immediately. You've destroyed their trust. Trust is not given freely. It has to be earned. The sooner you go back the sooner you earn it. What's holding you here?"

"The timing isn't right."

Gunther rises.

"And it will never be as long as you stay here."

"Where are you going?" Frank asks.

"I'm taking my friend to the zoo. I need some air."

"Dad, I need you."

"And I need my friend. When I'm with her, the last thing we talk about is you."

….

Gunther and Dolly are walking at the zoo.

"Gunther, all you've talked about since we've come here is Frank."

"I can't help it, Mrs. Levi."

"Please, my name is Dolly. Let's talk about something else. I have talked to you for weeks and I know nothing about you."

"There's nothing to tell. You've met my son."

"Tell me about his mother."

They sit down.

"Alice had a dance school in Berlin. We met when I catered an affair she had. I was a chef. I can still make a mean omelet."

"What was she like?"

"She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was graceful and had legs that would never quit. When she danced it was like she was floating in air. Frank has her chin and her spirit. She was the original hippie, just like Isadora Duncan."

"Was he your only child?"

"He had a brother, Gunther III. He died in Germany right after the Nazi occupation. Alice was Jewish so we couldn't get medical help. He was the first to die because of Hitler. I got us out but I couldn't save her family. They were killed in the camps. Frank was born right here, in Memphis."

"So, he's Jewish?"

"Presbyterian."

"But under Jewish law-?"

"Jewish law never heard of strange fruit or lived in the south. I wanted to protect him so I raised him Christian."

"You weren't alone. I know others."

"And you?"

"Albert was a truck driver. He only stayed home long enough to give me THREE children. One trip, he felt sick. I got a call from Cleveland. He had a heart attack at a truck stop. I raised my three boys myself. Joe is a doctor. John is a lawyer."

"And your third boy is an Indian chief?"

"Close. He works for the FBI. They all did well."

"I wish I could say that about Francis. He really needs to go home now."

She takes his hand.

"He will when he's ready."

Raphael walks by.

"I thought I'd find you two here." Raphael says.

"Raphael?"

"I heard you talking about the zoo at the hall. You hate bingo that much?"

"It's a game for zombies."

"How's Frank?"

"Don't ask about him. He's a disaster. I really failed him."

"He's scared. He doesn't want to become what he was. He lived on the street for years."

"Did he tell you that?" Gunther asks.

"I saw him."

"That was over twenty years ago. You're too young. How do you know that much about him?"

"We have a mutual acquaintance I call a friend. He asked me to help because he can't anymore."

"Who?"

Raphael starts to shine.

"Andrew."

The air around Gunther freezes. People are frozen in time except for Gunther and Raphael.

"What is happening?"

"I'm an angel. I've come back to take you on a little trip, about seventeen years ago. You know Mr. Anderson?"

"He is a good man."

"And Frank's old sergeant. Take my hand and I'll show you how they met. Go ahead. It's safe."

"I can't, my hip."

"You won't feel us move. Give me your hand."

He does.

….

Raphael and Gunther are standing by the door of Charlie's bar. Gunther is confused.

"Where are we?" Gunther asks.

"A bar in Nashville. Frank lived and worked here. That's him on his favorite stool."

"That bum?"

"This was one of his better days."

Zek approaches.

"There's Mr. Anderson."

"Hey, Doc. It's me, Sarge." Zek says.

Frank looks up.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Sergeant Anderson."

"Never heard of you."

"Hockenberry, talk to me. Don't you remember Bravo platoon?"

"I try to forget. I don't know you, Sergeant. So, whoever you are, leave me and my demons alone."

Frank gets up and walks out into an alley.

Raphael and Gunther watch as two men run away from Frank who is lying on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Gunther asks.

"He was robbed and almost beaten to death. Children aren't the only ones to beat up drunks."

Zek comes in and sees Frank. He runs to him. Frank is unconscious. Zek turns Frank's head.

"Doc, speak to me."

A man approaches the two. Gunther can only see his back. He is shining.

"Who's that man?" Gunther asks.

It is Andrew the Angel. He turns to the two.

"It's me, Andrew."

"The Angel of Death?" Gunther asks.

"I was sent here to bring Frank home. He was near death. By now, he's already had liver and stomach damage. The beating only made it worse. I came but God changed his mind."

Zek puts his head down gently and gets up.

"I'm calling an ambulance. Don't die on me."

He leaves. Andrew bends down and strokes Frank's hair.

"I was sent again sixteen years later when he was attacked. This time Charlie saved him. Again, God changed his mind."

Andrew gets up. Two EMT'S with a stretcher enter. They put him on it.

"I'm going with you." Zek says.

"Only family allowed." one says.

"I am his only family."

"Then come on."

"I was sent down again three days later. Then Zek prayed and God changed his mind again."

"My poor son. Please tell me there's no more"

"There is, but I won't show you. I'll just tell you. I was sent one more time. It was two days after the first beating. He had a gun to his head. I was told to wait and do nothing but I disobeyed orders. As an Angel of Death I am not allowed to stop a suicide. I had to stop this one. As a result, I changed history. A woman who should have died didn't and one who shouldn't have did. Mayling was supposed to be murdered."

"Mayling? But what about the family?"

"They were meant for someone else. But when Frank saved her and they got married, God gave them to them. It isn't always I disobey orders. God gave me free will and I used it."

"I can't believe that was my son. He was another man."

"And he's afraid he'll become that man again. He needs your help."

"I can't help him. He needs a head doctor."

"He needs someone to love him. It was love that helped him before. Now he's lost it. You're all he has."

"He needs the love of his family. I just want to send him home."

"Let him go at his own pace. It doesn't take much for him to become what he was."

Time is still frozen. Andrew is gone.

"I had no idea." Gunther says.

"Now you do. I'm going to return you back now. Mrs. Levi will not remember me. Sit down again."

Gunther sits down. Time comes back to normal. She takes his hand.

"He will when he's ready."

"I hope so. He's been through so much; the attack and the trial."

"What trial?"

"Three men wanted him dead. They almost succeeded. You didn't see it in the papers?"

"Was it in Nashville? My God, he's the Hubbard Street Angel?"

"That's what they call him. You didn't know?"

"I thought he looked familiar. You have to stop this charade now. He REALLY needs you. We have to tell him the truth."

Gunther stands up.

"I will, tomorrow. Let's go to the birdhouse next."

The two stand and leave.

….

Frank is asleep on the couch in Gunther's living room. On TV is the Cartoon network, "Rocky and Bullwinkle". Gunther comes down and turns it off. He walks over to Frank, strokes his hair and walks away.

"Night, son."

Frank opens up his eyes.

"Night, dad."

"I thought you were asleep?"

Frank gets up.

"I just dozed off for a moment."

"You like the Cartoon network?"

"I watch it with the girls. Who was on?"

"Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"Damn! They're my favorites."

"Come upstairs. The couch is lumpy."

"You're right."

The men get up and start walking to the stairs. Frank stops.

"Dad?"

Gunther stops.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Gunther holds him.

"I love you too, Frank. Let's get some sleep."

Raphael shows up. Gunther lets go.

"I'll be up in a minute." Gunther says.

Frank leaves.

"Thank you for telling me."

"I have something else to tell you. There's problems at home. Mayling's father has moved in during Frank's absence."

"The man who sold his daughter?"

"He's not wanted but he has to be there. You send him back too soon and there will be problems. A friend of mine is handling the situation."

"That poor family. Why does the truth have to hurt them so?"

"They are truths that need to come out."

"How much time does your friend need?"

"She needs one more day."

"She has her day and more."

Raphael disappears. Gunther goes upstairs.

…..

Gunther sits drinking coffee. Frank comes in with the paper and gives it to him.

"What's this?" Gunther asks.

"Your paper. I thought you might like to read it."

Gunther puts the paper down.

"I'll read it later. I thought we could talk."

"Okay." Frank says.

Gunther hands Frank some coffee.

"You got bored with Channel 82?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering. Why do you have it?"

"It's a free monthly preview. I watched it when I first got it. Then I got bored and turned on the History channel. You can see just so many boobs, especially after some girls put things in them to blow them up. Too much of a good thing is no good."

"More than a handful is a waste."

"I remember your mother's. They were firm but natural. She was so beautiful. Her neck was small, her breasts just right, a petite waist and legs that never quite. When we made love, it was like Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. God, I loved Beethoven. It's no wonder Gunther came when he did. He was born six months after we were married. In those days if you got a girl pregnant you married her. It didn't matter if you loved her or not. It was the right thing to do."

"Did you love her?"

"I worshipped her. I wanted to marry her before but I was afraid to ask. When she told me she was pregnant I asked."

"I did the same with Andrew. We weren't ready. Her friends wanted her to have an abortion. I didn't. But, it was her body. The day of the procedure I waited. I would accept her no matter what. She came in and said she couldn't do it. Next thing I knew we were in front of a judge. I robbed her of a real wedding but she didn't care. What is it with Hockenberry men? When we fall, we fall hard."

"Hard is not the word. My days and nights with your mother were unbelievable. What about Mayling?"

"She takes her work home with her. She always smells of flowers. Being with her is like being in a field of flowers, with the wind blowing and the sun shining. She's so petite and fragile. Yes, she's the strongest woman I know. I wish I had half her strength. I miss her."

"Then go back."

"She won't have me back. I suppose you'll see Mrs. Levi today?"

"We have plans."

"She's a nice lady. Don't let her go."

"I don't intend to."

"You must have a lot in common?"

"Enough. We especially have one thing in common. She lost family in WWII. That's where her parents met. Her father was an American GI. He liberated her camp. They shared rations together. He stayed till the Red Cross came, then he left. When his term ended he re-enlisted to help the survivors. One day a woman came and introduced herself. A year later they were married."

"What has that to do with you?"

"She has a brother, Jacob. He's a Rabbi in Pennsylvania. Some time back, they had a serious problem with anti-Semitism. Three strangers came and helped them. One parishioner was confused about the hatred. Jacob started to tell a story his parents told them growing up. It was about ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Their parents both saw them. They would enter the gas chambers with everyone and they were the only ones to come out. They could be seen walking the camps before a death came. Dolly's mother even spoke to one."

"Why do I feel I know where this is going?"

"One night she couldn't sleep because the woman above her was sick and dying. She says she saw a man enter. He approached the bunks and when he saw her awake, he bent down and caressed her cheek and said "Fear not for I bring peace." He touched the other woman and she died."

"She saw the Angel of Death. We both have."

"As Jacob tells the story, one stranger repeated the words as he said them. The strangers were Angels and the one who said those words was Andrew."

Frank's face drops.

"Why is it we can't have a normal conversation without getting spiritual?"

Gunther rises.

"Son, I can't tell you what to believe. I do know this. Until you make peace with God, you will not be able to make peace with yourself or your family. I have to go. I'm meeting Dolly at the bingo hall."

"I thought you hated bingo?"

"I do. I'm just meeting her there."

"Don't tell that to Raphael. Bingo is his life."

Gunther walks away speaking.

"That's what you think. I'll see you later."

He walks out. Frank picks up the paper, starts reading and humming Beethoven's Fifth symphony.

…..

Andrew is reading the paper. Hai enters. He sees him, puts down the paper and starts to leave. Hai speaks and Andrew stops.

"Andrew, stop! Why do you always leave when I enter a room?"

"The air gets stale. I need to breathe."

"Speak to me with respect. I'm your grandfather."

"No you're not. What type of father would sell his OWN daughter?"

"I made a mistake and now I'm sorry."

"You're a little late."

"It was the war. You weren't there. My family was starving."

"So you sell your daughter instead? Thank God Dad saved her before anyone hurt her."

Hai hangs his head. Andrew walks to him and then away.

"He did save her in time, didn't he? Tell me she was safe. Oh my God! She was hurt before."

"It was only one man."

"One man! She was fifteen! What do you want from us? Why can't you just leave us alone? Dad had the right idea when he left. I wish I could."

He runs up the stairs.

"Andrew! Please, come back."

Andrew goes into his room and slams the door. He looks up.

"God, why are you doing this to us? What have we ever done to displease you? Why can't you leave our family alone?"

Monica appears and touches his shoulder. Andrew turns and sees her.

"God does not cause pain. He heals it. People cause pain."

"How much pain can we deal with? My mother lost her innocence for no reason. The man who caused it is downstairs. My father is a drunk and has left us. How much more pain can we take?"

"What happened was in the past. It can't be changed. You have to deal with the present.

"Why? I'm sixteen. All I want is a normal childhood. Why am I forced to grow up sooner than I should?"

"Your mother needs you."

"She needs a real husband, not a surrogate one. She's my mother, not my wife."

"Let me ask you a question. When you see your parents, do you see them as real people or your parents?"

"My parents, why?"

"Because they're real people, with real problems. They're not superhuman. Everything that happened to them was because of war. War destroys lives. You've lived your life in peace. You don't understand. It was the war that hurt your mother."

"It was the man downstairs. If he didn't sell her she'd be fine."

"She is fine."

"Does dad know?"

Mayling comes in.

"No, and he never will. Who told you?"

"I figured it out for myself when Grandpa didn't deny it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't need to know. What happens or has happened in my life is my own. I have to deal with it."

"But, you never have. You buried it till you met Frank, and then you buried it more. Seeing your father brought it all back. What do you intend to do about it?" Monica asks.

"Bury it again."

"With your other secrets. This family is one big collection of secrets. How can you expect to fix it if you can't see all the pieces? Do you even know why your father came? Do you even care?"

"I never asked him."

"He came to tell you something, the truth. But all you've done is push him away."

"He has nothing I want to hear."

"He's dying. He's got cancer. That's why he came now. He wants to make peace before he goes."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Would you have listened? Either of you? You're so filled with hate. You, Andrew, hate him because he caused your mother to be hurt. And you, Mayling, hate him because he hurt you. How do you expect your son to let his OWN father back when you can't accept yours?"

"Frank has nothing to do with this." Mayling says.

"You're wrong. You have pushed all your father's anger to your husband. You even told Zek you didn't want him back. How long before you start to reject your son too!"

"I would never do that. I love him."

"And you also love your father, and Frank. Your father is dying. What will it take for you to forgive him?"

"How long does he have?"

"Six months, a year. Andrew's already been called. Go to him, Mayling. Give your father peace before it's too late. And you, Andrew, don't hate your father. He is the reason you're here. He supported you when you took your first step, taught you how to ride a bike, gave you your first guitar and supported you when you were on trial for murder. He never left your side. He never blamed you when he was almost killed. He loved you, always."

"But he's a drunk."

"He has an illness. He had it ever since you were born. Don't remember the illness, remember the man. The first time he held you he counted your fingers and toes at least fifty times. He wanted to make sure they were all there."

""Haven't lost one yet." That what he said every time he held one of you."

"Mayling, your father did the same thing. It was the war, not him you hate. Go to him. He's waiting."

Monica disappears. Mayling sits on the bed.

"What will you do, mom?" Andrew asks.

"Make my peace, and so should you."

"I'm sorry you were hurt."

She puts her arm around him.

"I know you are. You have had to grow up so fast. It's not fair to you."

"I don't mind. You're my mother and I love you."

"I love you too. Every time I see your face, I see your father. You have the same chin. You know, after I was hurt, I stayed away from men for ten years. And then I met your dad again. As he improved and we dated, I fell in love with him. One night he didn't want to go home. I knew then I had to get over my fear of men, and I let him near me. After, as we lay there, I listened to his heartbeat, and I knew this was the man I wanted to share my life with. He made a point of being gentle. And then you came."

"After the condom broke. You should never trust rubber."

"And how would you know?"

"I used to fill them with water and drop them off the top of buildings. They break real easy."

"And whose did you use?"

"Dad's."

"So that's why you have four sisters?"

"You really don't want dad back?"

"I don't know. He's not here now. Let's go downstairs and talk to your grandfather. He's waiting."

The two leave the room. Mayling and Andrew come down the stairs. Hai sits reading the paper. He looks up as they approach. This is in English.

"Father?"

"Daughter?"

"Monica has told us. When were you going too? After you left?"

Hai speaks in Vietnamese.

"You didn't want to hear."

"Please, father, in English. Andrew does not understand us."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy. You have every right to hate me. I made a mistake that caused you to be hurt. Can you forgive me so I can die in peace?"

She walks to Hai.

"I forgive you."

He goes to the suitcase and pulls out a manila envelope and gives it to her.

"These are pictures, addresses and phone numbers of your brothers and sisters. They asked me to give you this. They want you back."

"I want them back. Frank lost all his family, except his father. Now, at least, I have mine. Thank you, father."

She hugs him. Hai turns to Andrew.

"Can you forgive me, Andrew? This is the last time I will see you."

"You gave us back our family. Yes, I forgive you."

Andrew hugs him. Hai looks at Mayling. He releases Andrew.

"Now I can die. I wish I could have talked to your soldier. I wanted to thank him. He seems like a good man."

"He is."

Hai goes to Mayling and then moves away as he speaks.

"Don't let that love die. My job is done."

She runs to him.

"Papa."

He hugs her.

"I will miss you daughter."

Andrew walks up to him.

"And you, Andrew."

He holds him.

…..

Gunther and Dolly are sitting on a park bench.

"You're very quiet today. Did something happen yesterday?" she asks.

"There's something I have to tell you. I don't know if you'd believe me."

"Try me."

"Yesterday while we were at the zoo, Raphael came by. He took me on a little trip. You see, he does more that run a bingo hall. He's an Angel. You don't look surprised?"

"After what my brother told me, nothing surprises me."

"He took me back seventeen years. I saw Francis on skid row. I didn't recognize him. He was beat up in an alley. Andrew came to get him. He told me about his history. Andrew came for him three times, and God changed his mind. Andrew seemed so...human."

"That's what Jacob said. He loves to talk about him. Jacob is the only man and only Jew to tell the Angel of Death to keep his day job, and live to tell about it."

"What happened?"

"Andrew had to fake being killed and he was a terrible actor. He also can't tune a guitar. He has very human traits. Jacob had to comfort him when he started to cry."

"Andrew cried?"

"Jacob asked him if he worked the camps. He did. By the end of his answer, Andrew was in tears."

"What did he see?"

"Everything, and more."

Frank walks up with an uneaten hot dog.

"I thought I'd find you here." Frank says.

"Are you following me?" Gunther asks.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Is that a hot dog you're eating? Don't you know what's in there?"

"They're kosher, just like mom."

A drunk walks by and stumbles. People avoid him in disgust. Frank gives Gunther his hot dog and goes to the drunk.

"Hold on to this. Let me help you."

"Please, leave me alone."

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you up. What was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember."

"Just stay there. Don't go."

Frank takes the hot dog and gives it to him.

"Please, take my sandwich."

"You're either a fool or an angel?"

"None, I'm just a brother."

"You got any money? I won't lie to you. It's for booze."

"I won't give you money for booze, but I will buy you a cup of coffee. You have a place to sleep tonight?"

"I have a room."

"I don't suppose you have soap and a razor."

The drunks say NO.

"I didn't think so. Why don't we get you cleaned and shaved and I'll give you a real meal."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've been there. What's your name?"

"Frank." the drunk answers.

Frank turns to Gunther and the drunk.

"I told you we were brothers. I'll see you at home. I've got something to do. Let's go, Frank."

The two walk off. Gunther is stunned.

"What's wrong, Gunther?" Dolly asks.

"He really is the Hubbard Street Angel. He came here so angry but with him the anger was gone."

"That was the God in him. Each of us has a little God in us. Let's go for a walk. I need to stretch my legs."

The two stand and walk off.

….

Gunther and Dolly are sitting on the couch. Frank walks in. He is surprised to see them together at such a late hour.

"Excuse me. I thought you were alone."

"That's okay. It's late?"

"Some people take time. It took a while to clean him up. What's wrong, Dad?"

Gunther stands.

"You really are the Hubbard Street Angel?"

"I never felt like it. Now, I'm just a paper pusher. I'll be upstairs taking a shower."

He starts to go upstairs.

"Frank?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any way you can go back to work?"

"I've tried. The doctors told me if I went back to my old schedule I'd be dead within a year. Course, now that I'm alone, it won't be a loss. Maybe I will go back."

He continues up the stairs. Gunther goes to the bottom. Dolly walks up to him.

"What have I started? He wants to die."

Dolly holds him for the first time. He lets go.

"It's late. I'll call you a cab."

"I don't like my neighborhood at night. I could sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Just give me a pillow."

….

Frank goes to open the bathroom door and sees Dolly. He is surprised. Gunther comes out of his room. Frank walks up to him.

"Dad, there's a woman in the bathroom?"

"I know."

"Did she stay here last night?"

"Yes she did. What is it to you?"

"You have to be careful. At your age, you could have a heart attack."

Gunther realizes the error and plays along.

"Francis, if the Angel of Death were to come to me when I was with a woman, I would make him wait till I was finished. And if I REALLY liked her, he'd have to wait a long time."

"At your age?"

"At least I'm alive. Go home, Frank. You're starting to cramp my style."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Go home before you can't."

Frank is stunned. He goes back into his room. Dolly comes out of the bathroom.

"Gunther, he thinks we-. It's not true. You have to tell the truth."

"No, I do not. Dolly, all this week I've been a fool. I do want you in my life. I am not my son. Will you accept me?"

"Yes, I will accept you."

She kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll make you some breakfast."

"No let me. I want to show you my omelets."

They go downstairs.

…..

Hai stands in the living room by the front door. He has his suitcase by his side. Mayling and Andrew are by him.

"I will miss you, daughter."

"I will miss you."

He holds her.

"I love you. Make sure you call your brothers and sisters."

"I will."

Hai looks at Andrew.

"Come to me, grandson."

Andrew hugs him. A cab honks outside.

Hai lets go.

"My ride is here. Goodbye Mayling."

"Not goodbye. I'll see you again."

"Only in heaven." Hai concludes.

He goes out of the door. Mayling and Andrew watch as the cab goes off. She starts to cry. Andrew holds her.

…..

Mayling and Andrew are getting ready for dinner. All are quiet. They hear a car stop.

"Are you expecting someone, mom?"

"No, are you?"

There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

He walks to the door and opens it to see Frank.

"Dad?"

"Andrew, may I come in?"

He lets him in. They stare at him.

"Hello May."

"Frank."

"It's too late for me to find a room. Dad threw me out. Could I stay here tonight? I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Andrew, take your father's suitcase. I'll set another place at the table."

She walks off quietly and coldly.

 **THE ROAD HOME**

Frank, Lotus, Blossom and Mayling are playing Monopoly. Frank rolls, moves and lands on Boardwalk.

"Boardwalk. Hand it over." Lotus demands.

Frank grabs money.

"Where'd you learn to be so vicious?"

"You taught me. Pay up."

He starts to pay but doesn't have enough.

"I'm short."

"Then sell some property."

"I only have two. Okay? Ah oh, not enough. That's it. I'm out."

"Give it to me."

"Can't you give me a break?"

"No way. Pay up."

He gives her his money and property.

"Remind me never to teach you poker. You're a snake."

"I had a good teacher."

He looks at the clock.

"Oh look, bed time."

"Not now. I'm on a hot streak."

"No arguments, young lady. You pack up your pieces and go upstairs."

She does and leaves the table. Frank carefully grabs the board and moves it to a different table.

"I wish I weren't such a good teacher."

"Don't blame me." Mayling adds.

He looks at her as she puts the table away. He walks up behind her.

"May?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to thank you for letting me stay here these two weeks. I know I promised to get a room, but I haven't gotten around to it."

"It's your house. You pay the bills."

"These past few weeks have been like the old times. The babies are eating. The girls leave their room. I only have one problem, Andrew. He seems to have married his guitar."

"He needs time. You can't expect miracles."

He puts his arms around her from the back and starts to kiss her neck. She pulls away.

"No. I can't."

"Is it the inquest?"

"It's you."

"I really messed up here. Don't wait up for me. I'll be reading downstairs."

She walks away not looking back.

….

Frank sits on the back steps. Andrew and Mayling can see him from Andrew's open window. He starts praying.

"Hey, God. It's me, Frank. Remember me? I know it's been awhile but I've had a lot on my mind. I don't have to tell you I really messed up. You can see that. Even with all the personal help you sent me, I still screwed up. I've ruined my life. Everyone I love doesn't love me back. I don't think they ever will. My dad tells me I ruined their sense of trust, and that I'll have to work very hard to get it back. I've done everything I can. What more can I do?"

He starts crying slowly.

"You know, God. I've been thinking. Me thinking, what a concept? I know my body is in bad shape, and it's all my fault. I'm not blaming you or anyone else. I'm an idiot for doing it to me. I've been thinking. Maybe tonight, or sometime soon, you could send Andrew to take me home? All I'm asking is for a heart attack when I'm asleep. It's not like anyone will miss me. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. Is that too much to ask? I'd do it myself, but I'm too much of a coward. You've done it before with me, three times. Each time you changed your mind. This last time would be final. You think you could do that? You really should of the last time. At least if I died then, I would still be loved. Now my family doesn't give a damn. If you really loved me, you'd do this. I don't want to be here alone anymore. I want to go home to you. You're the only one left who still loves me.

He cries and starts sobbing. Mayling and Andrew close the upstairs window. Andrew is moved but Mayling isn't.

"What do we do, mom? He really wants to die."

"I can't tell you what to do. You're an adult now. What you do is your own affair."

"How can you be so cold? If it weren't for him you'd be on your back right now. You might even be dead."

"I realize that. He did me a favor. But he's destroyed my trust in him. It will take more than a prayer to restore it."

"This is the first time since the attack he's prayed. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"It's not enough."

She walks out. Andrew opens up the window. Frank has stopped crying and is sitting quietly. He feels a hand on his shoulder. It is Tess. He turns and sees her. Andrew also sees her.

"Hello Frank."

"Hello Tess."

"He's heard your prayer and he's sent me with an answer. The answer is one word, NO. He will not take you before your time. He can't stop YOU from doing it but you'll get no help from him."

"I didn't think he would. It's not his style. He always takes you when you don't want to go, not when you do. Well, it was worth a try."

"What will you do next?"

"I have to move out. I've delayed it long enough. After that, I don't know. And as far as my family is concerned, they don't even care. I could drink myself to death in one sitting but I don't have the heart for it."

"And the gun upstairs?"

"Will stay upstairs. I won't take it with me. It's just as easy to be a zombie. I don't need to be drunk for that."

"Frank, God wants you to go on."

Frank stands and walks to the door.

"You can tell your boss I will. Who knows? Maybe he'll change his mind."

He goes in quietly. Tess looks up.

"Father, let him find his peace soon."

Andrew closes the window.

….

He is at his work by his computer working as Zek enters. He looks up.

"Hello Zek."

"Hey Frank. I have this month's budget. I did it early since I have a lot to do lately."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. You're one less person to track down."

"I also came to ask you a favor."

"That's a switch. Ask away."

"The state has sent an investigator. He's been asking questions about my parenting ability. He's interviewing everyone. Your family is on the list."

"This really means a lot to you."

"Yes, it does."

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry. By the time I get through, they'll be giving you MY children."

There is a knock and a young woman enters. She is Julia Thompson.

"Which one of you is Frank?" she asks.

"I am. Can I help you?"

She shakes his hand.

"Personnel sent me. I'm Julia Thompson, your new assistant."

"Assistant?" asks Zek.

"I got the memo yesterday. Seems I'm an important man here. Maybe it's because I make sure the bills get paid. Well, Julia, meet Mr. Anderson. He's one of our longstanding caseworkers. He's already given me his budget."

She shakes Zek's hand.

"Hello Mr. Anderson."

"Call me Zek."

"Where do I begin?" she asks.

Frank grabs some files.

"Here are some budgets. You could start by typing in some figures and creating a pie chart. I'll be out there in a minute. Sorry about the location of your office. I'll try and keep the door open between us."

She leaves.

"They won't give me an assistant. You've really made it big. You must really be important."

"This is the only place I am."

"I take it you've moved out?"

"Yesterday. I gave it the old college try. They don't want me. I really screwed up this time."

"I'm sorry Frank."

"Not as sorry as I am. Look, Zek, I don't mean to rush you out. I should be with my...assistant."

Zek walks to the door.

"I understand. They make them pretty young lately. She could be your daughter."

Frank walks to the door.

"Don't worry about the interview. I'm not that busy to stop. Just don't bring him here Monday morning. There's a board meeting I can't skip."

"I understand. Nice meeting you, Ms. Thompson."

Zek leaves.

"Give me a minute and I'll get you into the system. Do you have any questions so far?"

"I don't see the coffeepot."

"I get the coffee from downstairs. If you want to bring one, feel free."

"I have one more question. Are you really the Hubbard Street Angel?

"Not anymore. Let me get you started."

He sits down and starts working. A few minutes later he leaves. Andrew walks in. He sees Julia and is surprised.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I was looking for Mr. Hockenberry. This is still his office?"

"Yes, it is. I'm his assistant. He'll be back in a few minutes. He's just getting coffee. And you are?"

"His son, Andrew."

"Of course, I see the chin."

Frank comes in with his coffee.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"I have business here."

"What type of business?"

"Nothing that involves you. Could we talk?"

They approach the door.

"Could we close the door?"

"If you'd like?"

They go in. Julia can still hear them clearly. She stops her work and listens. Frank sits on the desk while Andrew sits in a chair.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"I came here to apologize. I've been a real ass. When you left us, I became angry."

"Everyone was angry."

"When you came back, I spent two weeks in my room playing guitar."

"I noticed. I kept wondering why you spent so much time rehearsing."

"I wasn't rehearsing. I was avoiding you. We all were. Instead of trying to work things out, we ran away from you."

"You had your reasons."

"They were wrong reasons. Remember that day in the park when you told me I was your idol? I know I didn't say it but you are mine. You always have been. The man you became had nothing to do with you. It was the booze. Dad, could you stand up for this?"

They both do.

"I should have said this last week. I love you."

Franks puts his hands on Andrew's shoulders.

"I can remember having to bend down to see your face. Now we're nose to nose. You're all legs. Where did they come from?"

"Your DNA. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Andrew hugs him.

"What's with the assistant?"

"It wasn't my choice. The board felt I needed help."

"Careful she doesn't take your job instead."

"Son, just because I'm not at home anymore doesn't mean I won't be there for you. I'm only a phone call away. I've left my number with your mother and you can always reach me here."

"There's no chance you and mom will make up?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you divorce?"

"I'll do whatever she wants. If there is one, it won't come from me."

"Well, I have to go."

They walk to the door.

"It was good seeing you."

Andrew leaves. Frank leaves the door open. He sees Julia grab her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch. You do eat?"

Frank looks at his watch.

"Already? Go ahead. I'm eating in."

"Mr. Hockenberry, you have had at least ten cups of coffee, no breaks and have left for only personal reasons. Now you eat in? Don't you think it's time you left this office?"

"You're right. Let's lock up."

They exit and enter the cafeteria. Frank and Julia are in line. One employee sees him and turns, Andrew. They approach him.

"Excuse me, could we have some service?" Franks asks.

Andrew turns.

"Yes sir?"

"Andrew? How long have you been here?"

"I started today. It's a summer job."

"But why the kitchen? The board has approved three business internships. One was in Zek's' department."

"I refused them. Someone more deserving should get it. I wanted to do this on my own. What can I get you sir?"

Frank looks at the choices.

"It's either tuna or mystery meat."

"Mystery meat isn't that bad."

"The dogs won't even eat it."

"I added a few things."

"Give me the tuna."

Andrew gives him a sandwich.

"Here you go sir. Anything else?"

"Some foil."

"Sure. What would you like?"

"I'll try the mystery meat."

"You'll be sorry."

They move on. Andrew turns to the next person. They continue to the register and sit down. Frank stares at her plate.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't wait. Taste it."

She takes a bite.

"MUMM! It's really good."

"Really?"

She cuts a piece and puts it on his plate.

"Try it."

He does.

"You're right. It doesn't taste like sandpaper anymore."

"Your son is a miracle worker."

"Runs in the family. My father was a chef in Germany before the war and my wife is an expert on spices."

"What about you?"

"I never learned. For ten years, I didn't even eat. Before you ask, it's a long story."

He takes half his sandwich and wraps it in foil.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Dinner. I live in a men's residence. There's a small kitchen. You really can't cook."

"You're going to survive all day on a tuna fish sandwich?"

"I have peanut butter and jelly in the cupboard."

"Frank, you know how in the grocery stores food is always packaged for two and up?"

"Yes?"

"Every time I make a meal I'm eating it for days. Next time, I'll bring it here. At least it will be fresh and much more healthier than tuna fish."

"You don't have to feed me. I can feed myself."

"Just because you and your wife are separated doesn't mean you have to stop eating. Please say yes."

"I'm old enough to be your father and you're taking care of me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"If we're going to work together, we need to take care of each other. Right, dad?"

"Okay? But I'm not defenseless."

She takes his hand.

"I never said you were."

Frank looks up and sees Andrew watching. He retracts his hand.

"Your food is getting cold."

He goes back to his food.

…

Over the next two weeks Frank and Julia eat while Andrew watches in the distance. Each time, the pair gets closer. Frank still maintains his professional distance but she is obviously attracted.

….

One girl sits in the cafeteria eating her lunch as another girl called Mary Ann comes by with her tray. Her skirt is so short when she leans down her underwear shows. Andrew is at the next table cleaning up. He catches the show. His boss disapproves. Mary Ann sits. Frank and Julia walk by and approach the line.

"There they are again, Romeo and Juliet." one girl speaks.

"When will she get it?" Mary Ann adds.

Andrew turns his back and continues picking up some dishes and listens.

"You know she cooks for him. I've heard of kissing up to the boss but that's too far." Mary Ann adds.

"She's in love with him. Just look at her eyes. Only, he doesn't know she's alive. He's playing daddy."

"Sugar daddy if you ask me. Give him a few days, he'll be in her pants."

The boss walks over.

"Hockenberry, hurry up with those dishes."

"Yes sir."

"What did you call him?" asks Girl one.

"Hockenberry. That's his old man over there."

"Ah oh."

The boss looks at her name tag.

"And he heard every word- Mary Ann. Do me a favor. Next time you come here, don't bend down. I don't need my male staff looking at your pink underwear."

He walks back to Andrew who is cleaning up another table.

"Hockenberry, can I ask you something?"

"Yes sir."

"Your father is big news here. Why did you ask to work in the kitchen?"

"He worked his way up by himself. I didn't want to ride on his name."

"I can tell you your time is short here. Monday's special is not called mystery meat anymore. We can't stock enough of it. Whatever you did, it worked."

"Thank you."

The boss starts to walk away.

"Keep up the good work. Sorry about your dad."

"Nothing's going on. I know him. He loves my mother."

"How old is she?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know men when they have problems. I've been there."

He walks away. Andrew looks at Frank and Julia who have sit down. They are laughing.

"No way dad. Not you."

….

She is accepting a supply of flowers in her shop. The driver, Paul Smith, is waiting for her signature.

"This should hold you for a few days." he says.

"Thank you."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few days. Mayling, I don't want to seem forward, but I have to say this. I've been your supplier for almost two years now. I feel I know you."

"I feel the same way."

"This thing with Frank can't be fixed?"

"It doesn't look like it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You wouldn't consider having dinner with me one night?"

"I can't. It's too early. I really don't know what I will be doing. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I can take NO for an answer. Look, if you change your mind, you have my number. I have some more stops. See ya."

"Bye."

He leaves. She turns to Kate.

"I would have said yes. He's a nice guy."

"So is Frank."

"May, how long are you going to be in limbo? What are you waiting for?"

"I have been with Frank close to twenty years. When you've been with someone that long, you'll understand. Start unwrapping the flowers."

Mayling walks away.

….

Mayling walks into the living room. Andrew is playing the guitar and looks up.

"Hi, mom."

"Any mail?"

"It's on the table. There's one from Gunther."

"Did you read it?"

"No. It was addressed to you."

She picks it up and opens it. He puts down the guitar.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Well, I'll be damned. It's an invitation. Your grandfather is getting married in two weeks."

"To who?"

"This has to be a joke. Her name is Dolly Levi."

"Like the movie? Maybe you should call him. He could be flipping out. He's old enough."

"I'll go see your father tomorrow. He'll know what to do."

"I wouldn't mom."

"And why not?"

"He has an assistant, a young girl. They always have lunch together. It looks like they're getting friendly. Everyone thinks they're—"

"Having an affair? Do you?"

"No, because I know dad. He loves you. He always will. I'll get dinner."

Andrew walks away. She puts the invitation in her purse and follows.

….

Julia is at her desk in the office. Frank gives her some more work.

"That's the last of it. Try and have it ready by tonight."

"Yes, Frank."

"Something wrong?"

"I was thinking. Why don't I make you dinner tonight at my place?"

"I don't think so."

"You can't survive on leftovers and takeout all your life. Wouldn't you like a home-cooked meal?"

"I would love one."

"Then come."

"I can't. It's wrong. We're wrong. It's better if we keep our relationship professional, less problems. But, thanks for the offer. I have some phone calls to make."

He goes into his office. Mayling enters. Julia sees her.

"May I help you?" Julia asks.

Mayling checks her out.

"I came to see my husband."

Julia stands.

"Frank, your wife's here?"

He comes out. He is beaming. Julia looks annoyed.

"May, is everything fine? Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine. Could we speak alone?"

"Sure."

Mayling goes in and closes the door. Julia listens. He sits on his desk.

"What do you need?"

She hands him the invitation.

"We got this in the mail. Tell me it's a joke."

He opens it and smiles.

"Well, I'll be. He sure works fast. Course, at his age he has too."

"He is getting married?"

He gives it back to her.

"Looks like it."

"And his wife to be?"

"Her name is real. Remember I told you he kicked me out? She's why. They started dating before I came. One morning I went into the bathroom and there she was. She spent the night. That's why I left. He said, "I cramped his style.""

"What is she like? When did they meet?"

"She's a nice lady. They met at a bingo hall. Well, are you going? I have too. He is my dad."

"Of course. It's short notice but Kate can handle the shop."

"Julia can handle the office. Do we bring the kids?"

"Not the babies. They're too young to travel. I wouldn't even bring the girls."

"I'll ask Zek if he can take the girls."

"I can ask the sitter to stay at the house with the babies. Speaking of babies, you could have changed your assistant's diapers. They're making them younger lately."

"They're not making them younger. We're getting older. You realize the remaining Beatles are grandparents. I still remember them on Ed Sullivan. We could bring Andrew if he wants to come. He'll have to talk to his boss. I won't. He wants me to stay out of the kitchen. I cramp his style too."

"How will we do this?"

"It's in two weeks. We can drive down on Friday, spend time with dad, and see the wedding on Sunday and drive back Monday."

"Where will we stay?"

"Dad's house. He has three bedrooms. You and Andrew take two. Dad can have his and I'll take the couch. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Won't Gunther ask why?"

"No. You see, I never told him I moved. Once he knows, he'll understand."

"Frank, we need to talk. We can't go on like this. We have to start making decisions."

"What do you suggest?"

"After the wedding, we start making it legal. There's no use for BOTH of us to live in limbo. We need to go on with your lives."

"I suppose you mean separately?"

"Yes."

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear. This is YOUR decision, not mine. I came back with the intention to work it out. But, if you don't want to, I'll understand. Are you talking divorce?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Then I won't fight you. I love you too much for that. You deserve your freedom."

He starts to break down.

"We'll have to be very careful. The last thing we need is anger. I don't want the kids to suffer."

"I don't either."

"Like I said before, if you ever need me, I'm only a phone call away. I don't want us to be enemies. You can have the house. Sorry but the car is mine. It's so old it's being held together with spit. I wouldn't feel safe with you driving it. You should get a new one anyway."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll agree to your terms. It's important they feel loved. As for the wedding, I'll call you next week. We can make plans then."

"What do we tell Gunther?"

She walks to the door and leaves closing it behind her. Mayling exits the outer office. From the inside Julia can hear him crying quietly. A few minutes later, he comes out. Julia pretends to work.

"Can I help you, Frank?"

"I've been thinking. Is that dinner offer still on?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you at seven."

He goes back to his office and closes the door. He goes to the phone and dials.

"Is this the Heavenly Bingo Palace?... Is Raphael there?...I'm sorry to hear he left. I thought he loved bingo?...Yes, you can help me. I'm looking for Gunther Hockenberry, or Mrs. Dolly Levi. Are they there?...Thank you. I'll wait...Hey, Dad! It's me, Frank. We got your invite today. We're coming... Me, May and maybe Andrew. We'll drive in Friday. Saturday we can hit a strip joint if you want. It's your last night as a single man. Just bring your pacemaker...It's a joke, dad. I'll call you before we leave...Bye, dad. Give Dolly our love. At least someone is happy."

He hangs up.

….

She is accepting another delivery in her shop. Paul walks up for his signature.

"Here you go, Mayling."

She signs it.

"Have you thought about my dinner offer?"

"Yes, I have and I accept."

"For real?"

"Yes real. Andrew can babysit."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"That's fine."

"I better go to my next stop. Wear something nice. A French place opened up by me. I've been dying to try it."

"French? That sounds expensive."

"I can afford it. You're one of my best customers. See you Saturday."

He leaves. She turns back to Kate.

"Well, it's about time." Kate says.

"Yes, it is. Let's unpack."

….

Julia is in small kitchen cooking pasta when the bell rings. She goes to the door and opens it. Frank is standing there with flowers.

"Flowers, you didn't have too."

"Women always say that but they mean the opposite. I should know. My wife is a florist."

She takes them.

"Come in. I'll put them in a vase."

"Something smells good."

"I'm making pasta. It should be done. I'll strain it."

"No, let me. That was always my job at home. It's the only thing my wife lets me do in the kitchen."

He goes to the sink and strains the pasta.

"Where's the butter?"

She enters the kitchen.

"To your left. I hope you don't mind bottled sauce. I'm not much of a cook."

He adds the butter.

"After two weeks of leftovers, Ragu sounds real good. Plates?"

She brings out the salads.

"Your left. I'll bring out the salads. I didn't have much old music. A friend of mine lent me some Hendrix and Beatles, not that I remember them."

Frank brings out the plates.

"They were before your time. I love them both, but Jimi was my favorite. Which CD do you have?"

"His greatest's hits."

"I love that one. My son has it. He bought it the day I was attacked. They played it by my bedside all day, hoping it would wake me up. By the tenth time, May was going to throw the CD player out the window. I have to stop calling her that. She won't be my wife for long."

"How long were you out?"

They both sit down.

"Three days. Strange, when a person is unconscious, they still hear voices. I heard my friend and family. But I really remember Jimi."

"I have some wine for me and some ginger ale for you. I also have soda."

"Either is fine."

"Do you say grace?"

"I used to, not anymore. Do you?"

"I never did. I'll put the CD and be back. Please, start. Don't let it get cold."

She does and comes back.

"Dig in." she says.

They begin eating.

"You're not like most people your age. You act younger." she comments.

"I feel younger. I started life late. That's why I have two babies."

"Why did you start so late?"

"Have you ever been to Hubbard Street?"

"No. I made it a point to avoid any apartments in that area. Why do you ask?"

Frank starts to unbutton his shirt halfway. He points to the scars and then buttons up his shirt.

"I lived there for ten years. These scars are from beatings I received when I was a wino. Mr. Anderson found me. He and his wife took me in and cleaned me up. He gave me a job. Now, we call it an internship. Then it was called a favor."

"You were a caseworker?"

"I did exactly what Zek does. But I got bored. So one day I went to Hubbard Street and saw some old friends. I decided to help them like Zek did me. For years I split my schedule between the VA and Hubbard Street. That's how I got the title."

"When did you find time to have a family?"

"I made time. I guess that's why I look young. I missed ten years of my life. Plus, five kids have a way of keeping you young. I actually enjoy watching the Cartoon Network. You know you could break down my history into four dates. I can remember where I was on the day we landed on the moon, the night the Beatles were on Ed Sullivan, the day Kennedy was shot and the night of December 8th, 1980. You weren't born then."

"I was two in 1980, and who's Ed Sullivan?"

"At least you didn't say who were the Beatles."

"I don't really know them."

"You know Paul McCartney?"

"I've heard of him. He's some rich guy in England."

"One day I popped in "A Hard Day's Night" into the VCR. My son came home and asked me why I was watching a black and white movie. I pointed out McCartney. He said, "Oh, you mean that old guy missing one eyebrow?" Then he proceeded to tell me how bad McCartney looked. I sat there watching this young good-looking twenty-one year old man and realized, in my eyes he will always be twenty-one. That's when I started to feel old. Lennon and McCartney gave music so much."

"Who's Lennon?"

"John Lennon of the Beatles. He was assassinated on December 8th, 1980."

She stands.

"I have really made a mess of tonight. I'm sorry I haven't heard of Kennedy, or watched us land on the moon, or even heard of the Beatles on Ed Sullivan. I can't help it I was born when I was."

He stands up and touches her shoulders in a fatherly manner.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just a generation gap."

He puts his hand under her chin and raises her face to his.

"We can't help when we're born."

He smiles for a moment. Their eyes meet and he kisses her. She kisses him back. It becomes passionate and he pushes against her. He then pushes her away.

"No. I can't do this. I don't love you. I still love my wife."

"She's leaving you."

He walks away.

"I have to get her back. I'm sorry if I led you on. It wasn't my intention. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Please, Frank, don't do this. I love you!"

"I don't love you. Forgive me. I am so sorry."

He runs out of the apartment. She is in tears. She grabs the vase of flowers and throws it at the door. It shatters.

"Not as sorry as I am."

….

There is a loud pounding on the door at Frank's house. Mayling comes down the stairs. She is closing her robe. She looks through the peephole and opens the door. Frank runs in.

"I had to see you."

"Is something wrong? You look upset?"

"I had to see someone. I didn't know where to go."

He starts pacing frantically.

"Frank, stop pacing. You're making me seasick. Now calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't stand still."

She grabs him and makes him still.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

He pulls away.

"Something happened tonight. I need someone to talk to. I need my best friend. Are you still my best friend?"

"Yes, I'm still your best friend. Tell me what happened."

"I've made a mess of my life. I had a wife and family who loved me, and I pushed them away. Now, they don't want me back. I've never felt so alone. Even when I was on the streets it never felt like this. I have this young assistant. We've been working pretty close for about two weeks. Tonight I was at her place for the first time. She made dinner. We were talking and she got upset. I tried to make her feel better and we ended up kissing. I knew she wanted more. I wanted more. But I couldn't. You see, I'm still in love with my wife. I can't get her out of my mind or my heart. She wants us to break up and I'm not fighting her."

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know about my wife, but my assistant does. After she told me I ran out. She was in tears. I never meant to hurt her or my wife. Things just happened. I don't know what to do. What would you do if the one person you really loved stopped loving you back?"

"I'd set them free."

"I've already doing that."

"But first I'd make sure they really stopped loving me. They may be just hurt. Sometimes it takes a little longer to realize their mistake."

"How long should I wait?"

"That depends on the person."

"Well, if you should see my wife, could you do me a favor? Could you tell her I will wait for as long as it takes."

"I will."

He walks to the door and turns.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you so late."

She walks to the door.

"That's okay."

"Maybe you'd like to have dinner Saturday night?"

"I can't. I...I have a date."

He pulls back.

"A date? I see. Well, maybe next time. Tell me something first. Is he a good guy? Does he know the meaning of the word NO? That's if you choose to say NO. You don't have too."

"He's a good guy. I've known him for two years. He's one of my suppliers."

Frank opens the door.

"Have a good time. You work hard and deserve a night out. Thanks for listening. Good night."

He walks out quietly closing the door. She watches as the sound of a car is heard. She looks up and sees Andrew at the top of the stairs.

"Tell me one thing. Did you agree after I told you about his assistant?"

"Yes."

"When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?" Andrew says.

He goes upstairs. She sits on the steps.

….

He comes into his office. Julia is packing her personal items. He approaches cautiously.

"I'm sorry Julia. I didn't mean for this to happen. You're a nice girl."

She faces him and heads for the door as she speaks.

"And young enough to be your daughter. They warned me about you. Everyone told me you were a one-woman man. I didn't believe them. I kept thinking his wife is divorcing him. He'll come to me. But I was wrong. Good-bye, Frank."

"I wish you wouldn't leave. We work well together. We could still be friends. Just forget about last night. Act like it didn't happen."

"But it did. And I can't forget how I feel. Good-bye, Frank. I called personnel. They're sending up a temp. Maybe they'll be fat and ugly."

She leaves as Monica the angel enters. He turns.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"I'm looking for Frank Hocken-"

"Berry. That's me. What do you want?"

"Personnel sent me. I'm your temp."

He speaks under his breath.

"So much for fat and ugly. My name is Frank. I'll get you started immediately. Before we start, is there something special you need?"

"I could use some coffee."

….

Andrew is sitting eating lunch in the cafeteria. He's looking at some sheet music. Frank comes in, sees him and sits with him. Andrew looks up.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Have you asked about next weekend?"

"Yeah, I got it. It helps when my dad's name is on my boss's paycheck."

"I'm the fourth one down."

"You're still there. When do we leave?"

"Friday morning about seven. I want to beat rush hour traffic. I'll be at the house at six-thirty."

"We'll be ready. What's Dolly like?"

"I only saw her a few times. She seems nice."

"What does she look like?"

"Old, like your grandfather."

"Is that really her name?"

"Yes. By the way, my assistant quit today. We had a disagreement."

"So you're on your own?"

"Personnel sent me a temp. She's very pretty, but this one is older."

"What's she like?"

"Dippy but she's safe. She's always at her desk, doesn't mind if I close my door and drinks a lot of coffee. She's got amazing bladder control."

"If you say so."

Monica comes in. She goes to the coffee machine. Frank sees her and stands.

"There she is. Monica!"

She turns, sees him and walks over. Andrew looks up and smiles. He checks out her legs.

"Hello, Frank. Getting lunch?"

"I was talking to my son. Andrew, this is my new assistant, Monica."

He shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

She sees the music.

"What song is that?" she asks.

"LET IT BE."

"It's a beautiful song. "There will be an answer. Let it be." Life is like that. There are always answers. They're just not always the ones we want."

"You can say that again. Isn't that your 8th cup since this morning?"

"I've lost count. I love coffee."

"Doesn't all that coffee make you hyper?" Frank asks.

"No. I could drink it all day. Will that be a problem?"

"No."

"I better get back. I have work to do. Nice meeting you, Andrew. I hope to see more of you."

"You can count on it."

She walks off and leaves the room.

"See what I mean, dippy. Shame, she does have nice legs."

"You got that right."

"Well, I'm going to eat now. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Frank leaves. Andrew goes into the hall. Monica is waiting for him. She waits for Andrew as he comes out. What do you want, Andrew?"

He turns.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few seconds. What do you want?"

"Dad's getting suspicious. I think maybe you should take a few walks during the day. You can't sit at your desk all the time."

"And why not?"

"I don't know about you guys but when we drink coffee, what goes in must come out. Dad's noticed your amazing bladder control. Until you do whatever you're going to do, you're going to have to appear human. Why are you here?"

"I see your point. I'll take more walks. Your father prayed and we were the answer. There's still hope for your parents. I'm here to make it possible a little faster. They still love each other."

"I know they do. What can I do to help?"

She walks away and turns back to him.

"Nothing. Let love do it. I better get back. I'll remember, little walks."

She goes off. Andrew checks out her legs.

"Man, if you were only human?"

….

Paul and Mayling are seated at the French restaurant. A waiter comes by and hands him a wine list.

"What type of wine do you like?" he asks.

"I don't know. I'll leave it up to you. With Frank's drinking problem I rarely have it anymore."

He calls to the waiter.

"We'll have the red wine."

"Of course, sir."

The waiter walks away.

"What do you think of this place?"

"It looks expensive."

"Don't worry. I can pay for it. Technically, you're paying for it. You're one of my best customers."

"So this is a business dinner?"

"Not the way you look tonight. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

The waiter brings the wine and they go through the ritual. He leaves and Paul raises his glass.

"A toast." Paul declares.

Mayling raises her glass.

"To flowers, the second most beautiful things on earth."

"What's the first?"

"You. You like the wine?"

"It's very good. I miss the occasional drink. It's hard living with an alcoholic."

"Did you know it when you married him?"

"Yes. My friends warned me against it but I loved him. He's a good man when he's sober. When we first met again he was very angry. He hated the world and himself. But when he dried out he became the complete opposite. I never saw a man with so much love. He's great with the kids. And our house is a zoo. At one time, we had three cats, two dogs, two goldfish and a lizard. We spent a fortune on pet food."

"Who in your family gets what pet?"

"I love cats. Andrew loves dogs. My middle girls love fish."

"And the lizard?"

"Frank loves George. When we first got him he kept trying to convince me George was smiling at him. I would look at George and he always looked the same."

"Frank's an important part of your life, isn't he?"

"We've been together for a long time."

"And where is he now?"

"The men's hotel on Lombard Street, the Greenleaf."

Paul stands.

"Then that's where we're going."

"Why?"

"I can't compete with a ghost. You'd rather be with him. When he left you I thought I had a chance. For the past year I've looked forward to your orders. I wanted to see you as often as I could. I can see now you want him not me. You wait in the lobby. I'll pay the bill."

She rises.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I am not upset. I just see a woman in love and it isn't for me. This will not affect our professional relationship. We will always be friends. I'll meet you in a few minutes. Garcon?"

….

Frank is in his small apartment lying on the couch watching Rocky and Bullwinkle. At his side is a small table with dinner, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk. He is laughing at the cartoon. There is a knock at the door. He opens it. Paul is standing there.

"Can I help you?" Frank asks.

"My name is Paul. I've found someone who belongs to you."

He moves aside, showing Mayling.

"We were about to have dinner and all she could talk about was you. Look, you two still love each other. Why don't you do us all a favor and work it out?"

"Thank you for bringing her here safe. There aren't many gentlemen left."

"I'm no gentlemen, just a hopeless romantic. That's probably why I sell flowers and not Real Estate. Good night."

He walks aside and turns.

"Oh, by the way, Mayling, lizards do smile. I had one as a child."

He walks off. Frank turns to her. He is confused.

"You told him about George?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't expect the Ritz."

She comes in and looks around. She is not pleased.

"How can you live like this?"

"I've been in worse. Besides, this place is clean. I had a problem with bugs when I first moved in but they sprayed and I haven't seen one in a while."

She looks at the table.

"I hope that's not dinner?"

"Yes it is. You know I love PBJ."

"You have to eat more than this?"

She goes to the cabinets and opens them. There are more bottles of peanut butter. She then goes to the fridge and does the same. All she sees is milk, bread and lots of takeout boxes.

"What's with the boxes?"

"I have a small kitchen so I can't really cook. All I can do is reheat. All those boxes are takeout."

"And those letters on them?"

"Days of the week. I mark it for when I buy them. "M" is for Monday and so on."

She pulls out a box marked "Sat". It is old pizza. She looks at it with disgust.

"Frank, this pizza is so green, it will cure you after it makes you sick, if it doesn't kill you first. How can you live like this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you cared."

"What? We have been through too much for me not to care. You have to come home."

"I can't, not until it's right. I want it to be like before."

"At least let me get you something healthy to eat."

"PBJ is healthy."

"Not if it's all you're eating. Frank, what has happened to you? Where is the man I married?"

"The man you married was a drunk. I'm sober again."

"I'm not talking about the drinking. That day in the alley you did die. They took away your spirit. You were a man before and now you're a child. The girls have more sense than you."

"I know my limitations. You can't make people love you."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"I'm giving you your freedom."

"I don't want my freedom. I want my old Frank back. He has to be still in there."

"The only old Frank I remember is the drunk."

She walks over to the TV.

"That's not what I mean. I mean the one who made me laugh, who threw his peas instead of eating them, who loved to play monopoly with his kids; the one who was a gentle lover; the one who watches Rocky & Bullwinkle even when his daughters aren't in the room. Where is THAT Frank?"

"I haven't seen him in a long time."

"You say that so meekly. I have been in this room for over five minutes and you still haven't even approached me. What do I have to do to get your attention? Tear your clothes off?"

"I can't do that. I need something more."

"I'll take that too. Now, damn it! Come over here!"

He slowly does, puts his arms around her waist and gently kisses her.

"I said I didn't want a peck."

He kisses her again, more passionate and tries to get her on the couch. She pulls away.

"No."

Frank becomes frustrated.

"Now what?"

"Not here. I want some place cleaner. Do you have any plastic bags?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go to that fridge and throw out anything that's over two days old. I'm giving you a real meal. I will not have you sick."

"What about the last part?"

"We have a room for that upstairs. Now get rid of that food and we'll be on our way."

"Yes, ma'am."

He goes and grabs a bag. She looks around in disgust.

"Yuck!"

….

Mayling and Frank walk into their kitchen.

"Take a seat."

He does.

"All I have is sweet & sour pork. I'll nuke it. What would you like?"

She pulls out two soda cans.

"Cola or uncola?"

"Cola."

She gives him the can and a glass. She then grabs the food and nukes it. He opens the can and pours it while she gives him the plate and utensils.

She hands him the bottle.

"It's not much but at least it's not green. Soy sauce."

She gets up, gets the food and gives it to him.

He tastes it.

"It's good. It's a lot better than takeout."

"I'll go upstairs and change."

"No, please stay. I like looking at you like that."

"Well I canning the shoes. My feet hurt."

"I could rub them like I used to."

"You always were very good with your hands."

"So, where is everybody?"

"The girls are with Zek. The babies are with the sitter and Andrew is at band rehearsal. He'll be late. He's getting a ride home."

"So we're alone? That hasn't happened in years. What's Andrew been doing lately?"

"You should know. You see him every day."

"He's always working."

"The band's gotten very popular. In two weeks he's playing St. Jerome."

"I wish I could see him."

"Sure you can. It IS our family church."

"He still doing oldies?"

"He still plays Hendrix and he's started learning the British Invasion. And, every once in a while he plays one of his own."

"He writes?"

"He writes a lot. He sneaks them in-between the oldies. No one notices."

"Are they any good?"

"I think they are, but I'm partial."

"We may have another Lennon-McCartney on our hands."

He finishes eating.

"That was quick?"

"I was hungry. I miss your cooking."

She grabs the dishes.

"I'll do the dishes."

He takes her hands.

"No I will. You'll get your dress wet."

He stands up and goes to the sink.

"You just sit down. I know where everything is."

He begins washing. She goes to the door and stands by the light switch. He grabs a towel to start drying. The lights go off.

"What happened to the lights?" Frank asks.

"The dishes can dry by themselves."

Frank turns and sees her profile in the dark.

"Let nature take its course, and I don't mean the dishes. Come to bed, husband."

He puts down the rag and goes to her.

….

They are lying in bed. She has her arm around his chest. He is gently stroking her hair.

"I'd forgotten who good this felt." she says.

"I didn't. Every night I would dream of this."

"Does this mean you're coming back home?"

"Do you want me too?"

"You're back in this bed. What do you think? Please come home, Frank."

"Not yet. We have too many issues to resolve first. When I come home, I want it to be right and permanent. This is just a first step. At least we're not yelling anymore. This time lets be honest with each other. The last thing I want is to have another secret come between us again."

"Do you have any left?"

"I'm all out. Actually, I have something. But, it's not a secret. My assistant, Julia, quit. I have a temp. She's even prettier but older."

"What's she like?"

"Dippy, but very safe. She sits all day at her desk working and drinking coffee. She must have amazing bladder control. She never goes to the bathroom."

"What's her name?"

"Monica, and she's Irish."

Mayling smiles.

"I tell you, her bladder makes me wonder if she's even human. If it were me, I'd be living in the can. Are you out of secrets?"

"No. The week you were gone my father lived here. He went home the day you came back."

"I expected that. He did help you. You had to forgive him eventually."

"I only forgave him after he told me the truth. He's dying from cancer."

"May, I'm so sorry. How long-?"

"Not long. He gave me the addresses and phone numbers of my family in Vietnam. I'm not alone anymore."

"I'm happy for you."

"There is one more secret. It involves us. The night you gave me the money to leave you weren't the first man I was with. My pimp was."

"I already know that."

"Who told you?"

"You did. When we first became lovers and I spent the night, I could tell you were still scared of men. That's why I tried to be very gentle. I wanted to wean you slowly."

"But how did you know?"

He turns and lands on top of her.

"Because, my dear wife, you talk in your sleep. You have for years."

"So do you."

"I know. Sometimes we even talk to each other. One night Andrew had to go to the can. On his way back he heard us talking. He opened the door a crack and there we were, having a conversation. And we were both asleep."

"What were we talking about?"

"Nothing important, work. You were complaining of the rising price of flowers and I was telling you the price of the new X-ray machine I just got for the hospital."

"At least we weren't arguing."

"No, that we do awake."

"If you knew, why didn't you bring it up?"

He strokes her hair.

"Because- you were raped at fifteen. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"And if I never did?"

"I wouldn't have cared. What time did you say Andrew was coming?"

She looks at the clock.

"About an hour from now. Why?"

He pulls her closer with his hands and starts kissing her neck.

"Because, I want another dip in the pool before I have to go. It wouldn't do for him to find me here."

"I see your point. UMHH, that feels so good."

He stops looking at her.

"You have to be very quiet, not your usual volume."

"You won't even know I'm here."

He kisses her.

….

Andrew comes into the house carrying his guitar. He locks the door and goes upstairs. As he reaches the second floor hallway he hears a man's voice in his mother's room. He opens the case, grabs his guitar by the neck and opens the door. He sees a shadow of man on top of her with his hand on her mouth.

"GET OFF HER!"

He turns on the lights and sees Frank. He turns off the lights.

"OOPS! Sorry."

He leaves and goes into his room. He hears his parent's voices from their room and then hears a knock on his door.

"Son, can I come in?"

"Go ahead."

Frank comes in quietly. Andrew is putting his guitar back in his case.

"I'm sorry you saw that. I was hoping to be gone by now. You came home early."

"We finished early."

"I feel so embarrassed."

"She's your wife. There's no need to be embarrassed. I got worried when I heard a man's voice."

"So you were going to hit him with your guitar?"

"It's all I had."

"Where was the baseball bat?"

"On the first floor."

"Do me a favor? Next time you want to hit someone, use the bat not your guitar."

"We only have one."

"Get another one."

"Okay, dad. Does this mean you're coming home?"

"Not yet. Your mother and I have to talk. Tonight was a fluke."

"It didn't look like a fluke."

"Sex was never our problem, talking was. We still have a lot of issues to deal with."

"At least the hormones are still there. There's hope."

"You sound like Gunther. Yes, there's hope. We've been married almost twenty years. I had it all planned. I knew exactly what I was going to do for our twentieth. It was going to be very something very special."

"A cruise?"

"No, nothing like that. I didn't want travel. We can do that anytime."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to marry your mother all over again, and this time do it right; the church, the dress, the walk down the aisle. She was robbed of that the first time. We were more concerned with giving you a name. I want to give her what she really deserves."

"Will you make it to twenty?"

"I intend to. I better go now. It's late."

Frank goes to the door.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asks.

"Home."

"This is your home."

"Not yet. We'll see what happens after the wedding. Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad. Give mom a kiss for me."

Frank leaves. Andrew smiles.

"YES!"

Frank and Mayling are by the bottom of the stairs. He has his coat on and is holding her.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"You wouldn't if you stayed here."

"I can't. This is all going too fast. We still have a lot of issues to talk about. I want my next move to be permanent."

"Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Promise me you'll eat better, no more green pizza."

"I promise."

He holds her and kisses her. Andrew watches from above. It becomes passionate. Andrew crosses his fingers.

"Mom, work it. I know you can."

"You're making this very difficult. I won't want to leave."

"That's my intention."

"Anyone ever tell you you're very convincing?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He does, while pushing her against the stairs railing.

"If we don't stop now, we never will."

"Shut up, Frank."

He pulls away.

"I really have to go. It's bad enough Andrew caught us."

He walks to the door and opens it. He turns and sees her standing there quietly, looks at her for a moment and then throws off his coat and grabs her.

"Oh, the hell with it! I'm staying. Andrew's just going to have to lose sleep."

Andrew leaves the top of the stairs. Frank and Mayling go back up only to meet him holding a pillow.

"Where are you going?" Frank asks.

Andrew is going into another room.

"To the girl's room. It's quiet there. Have a nice time guys. Remember, mom, tomorrow is church."

He goes in and closes the door.

Frank is in shock.

"And I married you for HIM?"

She grabs his hand and starts pulling him.

"Come on, Francis. You have work to do."

He walks up to her.

"Yes ma'am. Good night, Andrew."

"Good night, guys."

They walk back into their room.

 **THIS IS A PREQUEL USED ONLY TO INTRODUCE A PERSON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HE IS RABBI JACOB.**

 **A TOWN CALLED HARMONY**

There is a one-horse town in Pennsylvania called Harmony. Patrons are sitting in a diner at various tables and stools at the counter. One woman, Julie Green, sits alone at the counter. Two men approach her. They are Mike Wilson and Jim Wilson. Monica and Tess are sitting on an unoccupied part of the counter. A waitress pours coffee into Julie's cup.

"Just smell that coffee." Monica says.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Tess asks.

"Why are we here if we're not here to drink it?"

"This town is very sick. We're here to help cure it."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's one of the last one-company towns. Carter Steel owns everything as far as the eye can see. Families have worked here for generations."

"That's good. Isn't it?"

"It would be if times were better. The steel industry has been hit hard. A lot of these people are laid-off. Jobs are rare. The ones still working are trying very hard to keep them."

"Is that why this town is sick?"

"There's a deeper illness, one money can't fix."

"What do you mean?"

"Just listen."

Mike and Jim corner Julie at the counter. She is bothered but not afraid.

"I hear congratulations are in order. You're up for comptroller." Mike says.

"I haven't got the job yet. There's someone else who applied."

"Yeah, the Jewish girl. What's her name?"

"Rachel."

"You think she'll get it?"

"I don't know."

She starts to play with the crucifix she wears on a chain around her neck.

"She better not. Those Jews already run too much of this town. It's time we get a chance. Right, Julie?" Jim adds.

"Those people have to be put in their place. If I had my way, I'd run them all out of town." Mike continues.

Andrew the angel the Angel appears.

"That's the illness. This town is ready to explode and a lot of innocent people are going to be hurt in the process." he adds.

He sits on the other side of the counter.

"And if we don't stop it now, it's going to be a major war."

"Fasten your seat belts. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

The three Angels are now sitting in front of the counter with drinks in front of them. A waitress comes by and pours more coffee into Monica's cup. Andrew looks at Tess who is not approving. Sitting at a table are Mike and Jim. A young woman, Rachel Steinberg, enters and sits at the counter. The waitress comes by.

"What do you want?" the waitress asks.

"Coffee and muffin?"

"Dry or wet?"

"Butter on the side."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks."

"That's Rachel. She's your assignment, Andrew. She's the other part of this war. Rachel and Julie, your assignment, Monica, are up for the same job. Unlike Julie, she doesn't hide the truth."

"What truth?" Monica asks.

"You see how Julie is always playing with that chain around her neck?"

"The crucifix?"

"Julie came to this town six months ago and has been wearing it ever since. She didn't want to feel the hatred. So, she's been lying to everyone and herself ever since." Tess continues.

"What kind of lie?" Monica asks.

"Yes, Tess? What type of war are we dealing with?" Andrew continues asking.

"The war of prejudice. Both Julie and Rachel are Jewish, only one hides it to stay safe, and the other-"

"Will need all the protection she can get." Andrew concludes.

Mike and Jim approach Rachel.

"Starting now." Andrew comments.

"Hey, Rachel? Just a muffin this morning?" Mike asks.

"No meat?" Jim continues.

"Jim, bring me my plate."

Jim does and brings over a plate with bacon on it. Mike picks up the bacon.

"How about some bacon?"

"No thank you."

Julie starts getting uncomfortable and starts playing with her chain again.

"Andrew, can't you do anything?" Monica asks.

"Don't worry. I will."

He starts to get up and Tess stops him.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when."

"Come on, Rachel. Just one bite." Mike eggs on.

"Tess, I have to do something."

"You may not need to."

Another man enters. He is an Orthodox Jew in traditional dress. He wears black and has a long beard and is supporting curls.

"Forget it. We've got bigger fish to fry. See you later, Rachel." Jim says.

The man comes to the counter. The waitress comes to him.

"Black coffee to go, please."

She walks away and he waits patiently. Rachel and Julie are expecting a problem. Julie really starts playing with the chain.

"Hey, Joe? Did you go the hardware store yet?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, the bag's at the table."

"Bring me the scissors."

"NO! You can't! Leave him alone."

The man gets his coffee and leaves. Mike and Jim follow. Andrew turns to Tess.

"Now Tess?"

"Now."

Andrew runs out. The two men have him on the ground. The coffee has spilled. Mike pulls his beard up and Jim has the scissors in his hand. Andrew runs to them.

"Let him go!" Andrew cries.

Mike still holds the beard.

"We're just going to give him a haircut."

"You have no right."

Mike lets him go and they approach Andrew and surround him dangerously close. Jim points the scissors at him.

"What are you, a Jew lover?" Jim asks.

"A people lover. I would defend anyone's rights, even yours."

Julie comes out. Mike and Jim see her. Jim puts the scissors in his pocket and walks away from Andrew.

"Hey, Julie."

She looks at the man who is now standing.

"What are you doing?" Julie asks.

"What us? Getting some air. We better finish our breakfast before it gets cold. Nothing worse than cold bacon."

They walk back into the coffee shop. Andrew walks up to the man.

"Are you hurt?" Andrew asks.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help. A lot of people in this town would not have helped. This happens to so many of my people."

"I had to do something when I saw the scissors."

Andrew looks at the spilled coffee.

"You stay here. I'll get you another."

Andrew starts to go in as Julie walks up to the man. As she does, the crucifix shows. Andrew waits to listen.

"Look, take my advice and get out of this part of town. Go where you belong."

"I can go anywhere I please. Unlike you, I am not ashamed of what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't hide my faith behind a fake cross. You are a Jew, and a poor excuse for one. If you don't mind, I'll go get my OWN coffee."

He goes back in. Julie looks at Andrew.

"I don't know what he's talking about." she says.

Andrew shakes his head and goes back in.

He walks over to the counter. Rachel pays for her food and quickly leaves. Mike and Jim glare at Andrew. Jim is openly playing with the scissors. Julie walks back and sits at the counter.

"It looks like I'm on the front line and I haven't even started yet." Andrew comments.

"We're all in for a bumpy ride." Tess concludes.

….

It is a large office with several personnel. This is the accounting department. The office is filled with typical office furniture and computer equipment. Julie and Rachel have opposing desks. Both girls are quietly nervous. Another man, their boss Mr. Carter, walks in with Monica and Andrew.

"Julie, Rachel, could you come here please?"

They get up and approach the three.

"This is Monica and Andrew. They're temporary replacements from auditing. They'll be working with both of you. Julie, Monica will be with you. And Rachel, you'll be working with Andrew."

"We've met." Rachel says.

"Oh really? When?"

"Over a pair of scissors." Andrew answers.

"Well, since you all know each other, I'll leave you to your work. I have a meeting."

"Is something going on?" Julie asks.

Mike and Jim, also working in the department, come in.

"Yeah, man. Tell us what's going on?" Mike asks.

"The ACLU has received several complaints about harassment in this company. They're sent one of their lawyers to investigate."

"What's his name?"

"It's a woman. All I know about her is her name, Tess. I better go to her."

He starts walking away.

"Oh guys, this is Monica and Andrew. They'll be with us for a few days. Take good care of them."

Jim pulls the scissors from his pocket and Andrew watches.

"Don't worry. We will. We'll take very GOOD care of them." Jim says.

Mr. Carter walks away. Jim walks over to Andrew.

"Well, well. So the Jew lover has a name. Gee, Rachel, looks like you have a friend." Jim comments.

"What is it with you? What is your problem?" Andrew asks.

Jim points the scissors to Andrew's face.

"You. Take some advice and lay low. We'll be watching you."

Mike and Jim walk away. Andrew turns to Rachel.

"Have they been bothering you?" Andrew asks.

Rachel walks to her desk.

"They always have. But lately, it's become worse."

"Did you call the ACLU?" Monica asks.

"No, I didn't know anything about it."

"What's going on here?"

"A war. There's always been pressure between our two groups. But since the layoffs, it's gotten worse."

"How bad?"

"We're afraid to go to our cars alone. A couple of Jewish employees have even gotten jumped."

"What about the police? What are they doing?" Monica asks.

Rachel sits down.

"Nothing. They just turn away. I don't know who made the complaint but I wish they hadn't."

"Don't worry, Rachel. It won't be that bad." Julie says.

"That's easy for you to say. You belong to the safe group. Excuse me."

Rachel leaves. Monica motions to Andrew with her head. Andrew follows her. Julie continues playing with her chain.

"It's really not that bad. Rachel is exaggerating."

"Then why are you scared?" Monica asks.

"I'm not scared. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"When you get nervous, you play with your chain. I saw you do it this morning at the coffee shop."

Julie walks to her desk.

"Are you and Andrew friends?" Julie asks.

"We met just this morning."

"Then take some advice. Stay away from him. He's made the wrong kind of enemies."

"They don't scare me."

"They're not going to leave you alone. If you care for your life, you'll avoid him as much as possible. He's his OWN death wish."

"Are you afraid your friends will hurt him?" Monica asks.

"They're not my friends. We only work together. I have no real friends."

"What about Rachel?"

"I said, I have no friends. I'll get you started till Rachel comes back."

Monica turns to Andrew who nods in understanding.

….

Tess enters Mr. Carter's office. She is formally dressed and is carrying a briefcase. Mr. Carter stands up.

"Are you Mr. Carter?"

"Yes. Are you Tess?"

"Yes."

They shake hands and Mr. Carter sits down.

"Care for coffee? My secretary can get you some."

"No thank you. I didn't come here for pleasantries. Shall we get to work?"

"Of course."

Tess opens up her briefcase and pulls out some papers and hands them to him. She sits down.

"Our office has received several complaints about harassment at this company. I'm here to investigate."

"May I ask who your client is?"

"I am not at liberty to say at this time. I can tell you this. My MAIN client is very important. You might say OMNIPOTENT."

"When will you say?"

"Soon enough."

"How can I...we be of help to you?"

"I'll need to interview all of your employees. Could you please arrange for an interview schedule?"

"Of course, all except Andrew and Monica who started today. They came from a totally different division. May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"After the interviews, then what?"

"I'll make my report and I plan to hold a sensitivity meeting with ALL your employees. You'll be informed on the place in a few days."

"Will there be legal ramifications, penalties and so on?"

Tess stands.

"That will be the last resort. Hopefully this can be resolved peacefully. Now, could you please show me to my office?"

….

Andrew, Monica, Julie and Rachel are working quietly at their desks. Andrew looks across the room and sees Mike and Jim staring at him. Mike's phone rings and he picks up.

"Hello?...Do I have too?...Where is the office? I'll be there."

Mike hangs up.

"What did Carter want?" Julie asks.

"We're all being interviewed by that Tess woman. I'm first. I'll tell you. If I find out who filed the complaint, they're going to regret it."

He walks out. Jim picks up the scissors and starts playing with them. He glares at Andrew.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Andrew says.

Monica, Julie and Rachel watch nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim answers.

"Andrew, may I speak to you, in private?" Rachel asks.

The two walk off into a hidden corner of the office.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it? You don't know these guys. I do."

"I'm not doing anything. All I did this morning was stop them-"

"From having their fun. They're looking for a reason to fight."

"I can take care of myself."

"Two against one? Are you crazy?"

"I have a friend they don't know about."

"Who? Dick the Bruiser? You're just one guy. He must be a powerful friend."

He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me. I'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about. You and Julie are for the same promotion. What's to stop them from hurting you? I saw them with the bacon. They're not going to stop there."

"They can't hurt me. I'm a woman. They wouldn't dare."

"All the other attacked employees, what were they? Men or women?"

"Men, why?"

"Think about it, Rachel. Like you said, you're a woman. And unless you have a black belt in karate, it will be TWO against one."

He walks away. Rachel starts shaking

….

The Angels enter the synagogue. Rabbi Jacob is sitting waiting for them. He sees them and approaches.

"We're here to help you, Rabbi." Tess says.

"I don't understand."

"You will soon. Could we sit down?"

"Of course."

They sit down.

"My name is Tess and for the moment I'm with the ACLU. These are my friends Monica and Andrew. They will be helping me."

"Please go on."

"We have been receiving several complaints of harassment in this town, especially at Carter Steel. I'm here to investigate. My friends are working undercover for me."

"What have you discovered?"

"There are several employees at the root of the problem. For the moment, we cannot disclose names, though I already suspect you know who they are."

"What have they done now?"

"This morning, one of your flock went to the coffee shop. It became ugly."

"They brought out scissors."

"Oh my God! Not again."

"I was able to stop them; but in the process, made myself two enemies. My cover is blown."

"I'm the only one left who can help." Monica adds.

"What have I to do with this?"

Tess starts to shine.

"This is the part you may find hard to believe. I'm not really a lawyer, neither are my friends. We're Angels sent from God."

"He has sent us here to stop a war." Andrew continues.

"I'm going through the process of interviews as a cover. My,...our real goal is to bring peace to this community."

"God has finally heard my prayers."

"You are one client we were glad to accept."

"How can I help?"

"The interviews will take a day or so, and then I have to pretend to file a report. I..we would like to use this sanctuary for a sensitivity meeting of all involved. Maybe in a house of God, they'll listen."

"If they don't burn it down first."

"We can't make you do this. This meeting can be held elsewhere."

"It belongs in a house of God. I insist."

"Thank you."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why three Angels? What do each of you do?"

"My gift is truth." Monica answers.

"I'm their boss." Tess continues.

"I'm here as a caseworker; but my real title is the Angel of Death." Andrew concludes.

"Death? Do you really believe it will come to that?"

"I hope not. But, I'm always on call."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Leave it up to us. With a little help from God this can be resolved peacefully."

"Then our business is concluded."

"We ask just one more thing." Monica asks.

"Name it."

"We ask you pray with us. It was your prayers that brought us. Maybe this prayer will help us succeed."

Jacob offers his hand.

"I never refuse God."

The four join hands. The Angels lower their heads while the Rabbi speaks.

"Lord, I see you have finally answered my prayers by sending me three angels. Thank you. I don't have to tell you the problems our town is having. I don't know about the prayers of the other people in this town. I just know mine. Please give me the strength to deal with whatever happens and give these three, your children, the knowledge to end this problem. This was and still is a good town. We always loved each other, until now. Help us all see the error of our ways and make us one, again. Amen."

The Angels say AMEN and let go of hands. Tess still holds the Rabbi's hand.

"I wouldn't worry, Rabbi. God loves all his creations, human and Angel. And if there is any human who strayed, he can heal them. Let's leave that part to him."

….

The accounting office is empty. On Andrew's desk is a sign saying "Jew Lover" with a pair of scissors on them. On Rachel's desk is a sign saying "Christ Killer". Julie is the first one to reach the desks and sees the signs. She freezes.

"Oh no, they don't." Julie says.

She starts to grab Andrew's sign when she hears voices. It's Monica and Andrew. Monica notices she is upset.

Monica walks up to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Andrew goes to his desk and sees the display. He picks up the scissors.

"What is it, Andrew?"

He walks away holding the scissors.

"See for yourself."

"I swear, Andrew, I didn't do it." Julie pleads.

He faces Julie and plays with the scissors.

"I believe you. They left their trademark."

Monica goes over to his desk and sees the sign.

"Andrew, what do we do now?"

"There's one on Rachel's desk also."

Andrew goes over to the desk.

"Oh, no no no!" Andrew cries.

He takes it and throws it in his trash.

"Hide it, Andrew. Rachel may still see it." Julie adds.

Monica walks behind him and pulls it out and puts it face down on her desk. Andrew sits down and shakes his head. He is getting quietly angry.

"I'm getting really tired of this."

Mike and Jim enter and go to their desks.

"Andrew? I don't like that look. What are you going to do?" Monica asks.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do."

He gets up, grabs a marker, puts a line through the word JEW and writes PEOPLE on top of it. He then grabs some tape and puts it on the back of his computer for all to see, facing Mike and Jim's desks.

"Andrew, take it down." Julie orders.

"Why? It's the truth."

He then takes the scissors and goes to Jim's desk.

"I believe these are yours."

He walks back to his desk and sits down. Julie and Monica are in shock.

"You must take it down before Rachel gets here. Forget your anger for once and think about what you are doing." Monica cries.

"You're right. What was I thinking? I'm above all this."

He gets up and starts to take it off when Rachel reaches the desk. She is shocked. All three look at her.

"Rachel?" Andrew questions.

"Where did this come from?"

"It was on my desk when I came in."

"And you did the PEOPLE thing? Take it down."

"Why?"

"Andrew?"

"Give me one good reason."

Monica looks up and sees Sam the angel with Mr. Carter.

"SAM!"

Two new voices are heard in the distance. One is Mr. Carter and the other Sam, Tess's boss. Rachel stands in front of Andrew's computer to hide the sign.

"People, this is Sam. He's here to help with the investigation. Sam, these are the two employees we talked about, Monica and Andrew."

Sam smiles but is really angry.

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you here to help Tess?" Monica asks.

Sam glares at Andrew.

"Among other things. It seems she overlooked two employees when she did her interviews. I am here to fix that. I'll take it from here, Mr. Carter. That will be all."

"I'll see you later."

Mr. Carter leaves.

"And I believe I'll start with...Andrew. Come with me, and bring the signs, BOTH of them."

"Both?" Rachel asks.

"Monica, give me the sign on your desk." Sam asks.

She picks it up. It now reads "Special Interfaith Meeting Bethlehem Temple."

"I haven't finished it yet. There's a meeting there tomorrow night."

"I'll see you later, Monica. Andrew, come with me."

Sam goes to the computer and pulls off the sign and they leave.

"It's not fair. He didn't do anything. Why is he in trouble?"

"He lost his temper."

"He was stupid enough to put the sign up. He's letting his anger get to him. It's what they wanted."

"Well, I'm not going to let them win. I'll stop them myself if I have to."

Rachel starts to leave as Julie grabs her arm.

"Rachel, you don't know them. They can really hurt you."

"I am not afraid of them."

"Be VERY afraid."

"Why? They never hurt you. But why would they? You have your cross to protect you."

"And you have nothing."

"I have GOD."

"Julie's right. Let Sam and Tess fix it." Monica adds.

Rachel goes in the opposite direction. Julie sits down.

"This is blowing up and I don't know why? What is happening, Monica?" Julie asks.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk, alone."

She talks her arm.

"Come with me."

….

Tess is sitting quietly in her office but steaming. Sam is going around Andrew in circles. He is yelling.

"Andrew, what in heaven's name are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Sorry, Sam, I just lost my temper. When I saw the sign, I thought-"

"Thought?...Thought? That's your problem. You're not thinking. You were sent here with one goal, and one goal only, to protect Rachel. Now, instead of stopping a war, YOU started one."

"I couldn't help it. When I saw the scissors, I had to do something."

"Did you have to start WWIII? You have put this whole operation into jeopardy. Not only do we have to stop a war, protect Julie and Rachel, but now we have to protect YOU!"

"I suppose that means I'm off the case."

"You should be so lucky. If it were me, I'd send in Adam. What has happened to you? You were chosen because you're levelheaded. You rarely show your temper. Don't you realize every time your temper takes over, you put Rachel in danger? You think they hated you before, you made it worse. Right now, she's safe. They only want you. This won't last forever. And when they go after her, they won't know when to stop."

"I never thought of it that way."

"That's your problem. You've forgotten HOW to think."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"The All mighty has decided to give you one more chance. He knows your heart is in the right place. Just your brain needs redirection. If you screw up again, you will be off this case. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You may go now."

"Shall I send it Monica?"Andrew asks.

"I'll deal with her later. She's on the job. Now go and think about what I said."

Andrew leaves. Sam turns to Tess, who shakes her head.

"He's leaving us only one more choice, and we both know what that is."

….

Monica and Julie enter the women's bathroom. They are alone. Julie sees her seal the door.

"What did you just do?" Julie asks.

"I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed."

Julie goes to the door and tries to open it. It won't budge. She turns back to Monica.

"How did you do that?"

Monica starts to shine.

"I am not what I seem. I am an Angel sent from God."

"An Angel? Give me a break. You can stop the light show."

"It's God's light. He wants me to tell you something."

"What?"

"He loves you as you are, Julie Greenberg."

"What does that mean? That's not my name."

Julie starts to play with her chain.

"He knows about your lie and that cross your wear. He wants you to know being Jewish or not, he loves you."

"You knew?"

"You and Rachel are the same. For some reason, you choose to lie about it. God wants you to stop."

"We are not the same."

"Then why did you stop her when she was going to confront them? You feared for her safety. You don't want to admit it but you value her friendship. She's what you can be, given half the chance. Julie, why are you hiding it?"

"You try being Jewish in this town, or anywhere else. Even in this day or religious acceptance, we are denied. Jobs, housing, you name it. There are still restricted clubs. Blacks can join; but God forbid if your name ends in "Berg" or "Stein". If you walk down the street with a skullcap, you're considered target practice. And if you wear curls, the scissors come out. You saw what happened at the coffee shop. One man protects us and HE ends up getting harassed. We're not safe anymore."

"You're afraid?"

"Damn right, I am! I made up my mind, when I moved here and saw this prejudice, they would never know. That's why I changed my name. I wanted to be safe for the first time in my life."

"And are you safe? How can you when it's so easy to find out your secret? How long can you live like this?"

"For as long as it takes."

"For how long? Till the next promotion? The next raise? Julie, if you don't tell the truth, you'll end up destroying yourself and eventually your soul."

"What's the big deal? It's only a religion. I'm not hurting anyone."

"You're hurting Rachel and Andrew. But you're really hurting yourself."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing. It's God who wants you take off that cross and tell the truth."

"I can't. Can't you see that? I'm scared. Rachel could be me."

"Rachel is one thing you're not. She's brave. She is made of the same stock as Esther and Ruth."

"Alright, I admit it! I'm a coward. Satisfied? Now, can we get out of here?"

"You always could."

"You sealed the doors."

Rachel enters. Julie is stunned.

"There you are, Monica. Sam is looking for you. He's not in a good mood."

"How is Andrew?"

"Very quiet. It probably went real bad. He looks like he lost his best friend."

"I'll talk to him after I see Sam."

She leaves. Rachel turns to Julie.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks.

"I'm fine."

"Julie, thank you for stopping me. I wasn't thinking. I was being foolish."

"No, you were being brave."

….

All are at their desks. There is a quiet tension in the accounting department. An e-mail is sent. Andrew, Rachel, Monica, and Julie open theirs and appear very nervous. Mike and Jim stand up and walk away to the water cooler.

"Can you believe that E-mail?" Mike asks.

"We have to do something to protect our rights, not lose them."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we pay a little visit to Temple Bethlehem after work, say 7:00?"

"And do what?"

"Have you finished fixing your garage?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some bricks left over?"

"A few, and my pitching arm is fully operational. What about you, Jim?"

"I think I'll work on improving community relations."

"You always did think Rachel was cute."

"And she'll be cuter after I get through with her."

….

It is the end of the day. All are preparing to leave. Computers are being shut off and desks are being cleared. There is still nervous tension. Mike and Jim are in one corner while the others are in another. Both are very quiet.

"Well, Jim, I'm off." Mike says.

"Take care of that pitching arm."

Mike walks off. Rachel has picked up her purse. Andrew approaches her.

"Night, Rachel."

"Night, Andrew."

"Can I walk you to your car?" Andrew asks.

"No thanks. I'll be fine. Night all.

Andrew looks at Monica. Jim follows Rachel.

"I really hate laying low." Andrew comments.

"It's what Sam said."

"I know. But he's wrong on this one. I can feel it. There's something wrong here. It's just too quiet."

"I'll say there is. Those two always leave together. This time, Jim followed Rachel. She's in trouble, Andrew. Go to her." Julie warns.

Andrew rushes out. Rachel is in the garage getting her keys from her purse. Jim comes up behind her.

"Hello, Rachel."

She turns and jumps.

"You scared me."

He comes dangerously close.

"I'm sorry."

He puts his arms around her shoulders.

"You know, I've been thinking about that E-mail. Maybe it's time we improve community relations."

"Please take your hands off me."

"Ah, Rachel. You know I've always liked you."

He tries to kiss her as she turns away.

"Give me a chance."

"NO! Let me go!"

He pulls her closer.

"No way, Rachel. It's time we both get what we deserve."

She tries to fight him off while his hand accidentally tears her blouse. Andrew's hand comes from behind and throws him to the ground. Rachel leans against the car, clutching her blouse.

"What do you think you're doing?" Andrew cries.

Jim gets up.

"Improving community relations."

"Not this way."

Jim speaks as he starts to leave.

"It is where I come from..Oh, go on. Have her...She's probably frigid, all their women are. Oh, and Andrew. Good luck getting her for yourself. She probably doesn't even want you either."

Jim leaves. Andrew turns to Rachel who is still upset. He walks over, takes off his jacket and covers her while holding her.

"It's okay, Rachel. He's gone."

"When will it end?"

"Soon. I promise you this will end soon."

As Rachel cries, he looks up at the sky and starts praying.

"Father, please forgive me. This is all my fault. I only wanted to help. Next time, I promise I will follow instructions. Just please, help her now. Tell me how and I'll do it."

Andrew holds her and speaks. As he does, he shines and prays.

"The Lord is my Shepherd: I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He guideth me in straight paths for his namesake."

"Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for Thou are with me: Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou has anointed my head with oil, my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. And I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever." they both continue.

"Amen."

"Amen. Thank you father."

She is much calmer. He still holds her with the jacket covering her.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. What did you just do? That was more than a prayer."

"There's something I need to tell you. I'm an Angel sent from God."

"You're my guardian angel? You're always there to help me when I'm in trouble."

"Rachel, this time **I** put you in trouble. You were attacked because of me, my pride. There is a war coming and my friends and I were sent to stop it. I was sent here to protect you."

"I don't understand what you're saying?"

"I'm an Angel, a real one. So are Monica, Tess and Sam. That power you felt, **I** helped you feel. God uses us as his...conductors."

"You're not human?"

"No, but I'm also not perfect. Only one being is perfect and that's God. I have faults, one of them is pride. When I started being harassed my anger took over and gave me a false sense of pride. I lost my sense of direction. Every time I became angry, I put you, my case, in danger. You were attacked to get back at me. Can you ever forgive this angel for losing his way?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Another thing? Sam, Tess's boss, has warned me if I screw up one more time, I'm off the case. I don't know who he'll send. Whoever they are, don't be afraid to trust them. Hopefully, they won't be a screw-up like me."

"I like screw-ups."

Sam and Tess approach them. They are surprised at what they see and stop. Tess is taken back.

"Andrew, there's been trouble at the synagogue." Tess informs.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Somebody threw bricks through the windows. The job is too big for one person to clean up."

"I'm on it."

"I'll go to...I can't. My blouse is torn."

"No, it's not. Andrew, remove your jacket."

He does and it is repaired. Rachel looks at the blouse and then at them.

"You really are angels?"

Tess walks up to her and puts her arms around her.

"Yes, we are and we could use an extra pair of hands. Come with me."

Tess and Rachel leave. Sam faces Andrew. He knows he is in trouble.

"I won't say I didn't tell you. It was only a matter of time."

"I guess that was my last chance. What will you do now? Send me home?"

"Probably, but first you have to do something more."

"Not closure. I hate that."

"Humans need closure. If I were to take you off now, there would be too many questions. And that would really put this operation into jeopardy. This has to be done correctly. Be ready."

"Yes sir."

"Let's get back to cleaning up."

Julie is at her desk. Monica comes back in. She is visibly upset.

"How is she?" Julie asks.

"Very upset."

"Poor Rachel. She didn't deserve this. How could Jim do this?"

"He's not too blame."

"Then who is?"

"This town, the people, you-"

"Me, how?"

"You live in a cloud of lies. What happened to Rachel is only the beginning. By the time this is over, more innocent people will be hurt, maybe even killed. Not everyone will have Andrew to protect them."

"I have nothing to do with this."

"You have EVERYTHING to do with this. You live a lie. The next man lives a lie. A crime is committed and both of you turn your heads away. How many people have to suffer before the truth comes out?"

"This is more than Rachel. What is really bothering you?"

"Andrew is my friend and he is suffering because of people like YOU. You only care for yourself. Other people don't matter."

"Look, I'm sorry for him. He did it himself."

"By protecting those who couldn't protect themselves? If he hadn't stopped the first attack, who else would have gotten hurt? Andrew is pure love and doesn't deserve what's going to happen to him. He's my friend and I love him very much. He's suffering because of all YOUR lies."

"What do you mean suffering? What's going to happen to him?"

"Come with me and see for yourself."

….

All are working in the synagogue. Tess, Rachel and Sam are brushing up the glass. Andrew is on a ladder nailing boards over the open windows. The Rabbi is handing him nails.

"We'll never get this ready for tomorrow. There's just too much glass." Rachel remarks.

"All these pieces of glass are God's tears." Tess continues.

"All those beautiful windows. How could people do this? When will people leave us alone?"

"Excuse me for a minute, Andrew?" Jacob asks.

The Rabbi goes over to Tess and Rachel.

"When we stop being the chosen people. All through history we have been harassed. Sometimes I wish God would choose someone else." Jacob continues.

"Will anything good ever happen to us?" Rachel asks.

"It does every day. Did I ever tell you how my parents met?"

Andrew stops pounding and sits on the ladder to listen.

"No, please tell me."

 **THIS NEXT INFORMATION IS TAKEN FROM A SPECIAL I SAW ON PBS. THE FOLLOWING STORY IS TRUE.**

"My father was an American GI on ground duty in Germany. When he wasn't fighting, he was liberating camps. It was their duty to clear them of stray soldiers, open up the camp, bury the dead, take care of the survivors as best they could till the Red Cross came and then move on. You know all that stock footage they always show?"

"I've seen it."

"Everyone has. Only they didn't show it all. Our GI's saw so much suffering, you couldn't begin to describe it. One time, my father tried to tell me and he started crying and couldn't continue."

"What does that have to do with your parents?" Andrew asks.

"That's where they met. My father liberated her camp. They went through every building. With every door, they found monstrous things. The last door they opened was the camp bordello. There were women between the ages of fifteen and forty, all in various stages of disease and malnutrition. He spotted one of the worst and felt sorry for her. For one week, he shared all his rations. He didn't speak German and she didn't speak English. Yet, they could talk. The Red Cross came and he left. He never thought to see her again. Well, when his term ended, he enlisted again to work with the Red Cross processing survivors. One day, he noticed a young woman staring at him. She came up to him and introduced herself. In broken English, she said who she was. To make a story short, they were married six months later."

"That's beautiful."

"So you see, Rachel, even in bad times God gives US beauty. They were married for over thirty years. And with the exception of illness and the birth of my sister and I, and her eventual death, they never spent a night apart."

Andrew hears a car drive up. He looks through another window and sees Jim's car. He is with Mike. Sam walks up to him.

"It's time, Andrew. We need more boards. They're in the truck, outside." Sam orders.

"Oh, Rabbi, we need a few more boards. I'll be right back."

Tess looks at Sam as he leaves. She walks over to him.

"Does it have to be this way?"

"I'm afraid so, Tess."

"Will he be alright?"

"That's up to him. You better get back to clearing out the glass. We don't have much time. We'll know when to go out."

Andrew goes over to the truck in the parking lot. Multiple boards hang out. He reaches for one as Mike and Jim approach him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Andrew?" Jim exclaims.

The two corner him against the truck.

"Hear there was some trouble. Funny thing how bricks tend to fly themselves." Mike adds.

"You should know. You threw them."

Jim moves in front of Andrew.

"I'm getting tired of your lip. It's time we put an end to this."

"What is your problem?" Andrew asks.

"You, Jew lover."

"People lover."

"Let's see you love this.

Jim punches Andrew in the stomach. He starts to buckle over but stands up again.

"This isn't the answer."

"I didn't know we were playing Jeopardy."

He hits him again. This time he starts to double over.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

He hits him again and Andrew falls to the ground. Mike kicks him for a minute and stops.

"Fight me, Andrew. It will just be the two of us. Be a man for God's sake."

"God has nothing to do with it."

He gets kicked again.

"What are you, a coward?" Jim asks.

"You're the coward."

"We'll see about that. Get him up."

Mike picks him up. Andrew is breathing heavily and unevenly. Jim takes out the scissors. Andrew sees them.

"Remember these? One more word and you'll be wearing it." Jim asks.

"This will not get you anywhere."

"Oh yeah, watch me."

He stabs him as Tess, Rachel, Sam and the Rabbi run out.

"Leave that man alone!" Tess cries.

Andrew falls holding the scissors as Rachel grabs him. Mike and Jim run away passing Monica and Julie. Rachel sees the torn shirt, his bare untouched skin and no blood on the scissors. He looks at her and whispers.

"Say nothing."

Monica and Julie approach.

"Oh my God, Andrew!" Julie cries.

She tries to go to him. Monica pulls her away. Sam leaves.

"This is where your lies have gone. Now are you satisfied?" Monica asks.

"I had no idea it would go this far."

Her chain falls out of her blouse. Monica yanks it off.

"Why did you do that?" Julie asks.

Monica holds it.

"The man who died on this believed in peace. You don't DESERVE to wear it. You are a Jew. Admit it!"

"How can you argue this when someone is bleeding to death?"

Sam comes back.

"The ambulance is on its way. How are you?"

"I'll make it." Andrew answers.

Monica turns to Julie.

"That shalt love the Lord, thy God, with all thy heart, and all they soul, and with thy might. And these words, which I command thee this day, shall be upon they heart. Thou shall teach them diligently unto thy children, and shall speak of them when thou sittest in thy house, when thy walkest by the way, when they liest down and when they risest up. Thou shall write them upon the doorsteps of thy house and upon thy gates. That ye may remember and do all MY commandments and be holy unto YOUR God!"

Julie runs off. Tess walks up to Andrew who is still on the ground.

"Are they all gone?" Tess asks.

"All clear." Monica answers.

Tess looks at Andrew.

"You can get up now."

He sits on the ground and glibly puts his knee up. Rachel is stunned to see he is fine.

"How was I?" Andrew asks.

"You're no Olivier." Tess answers.

She gives him her hand and helps him up.

"You need to work on your technique." Tess continues.

"I thought I was good, especially when I fell down the second time."

"I wouldn't write your acceptance speech quite yet."

"You had all this planned!" Rachel cries.

Tess looks at Andrew as she speaks.

"It's not OUR plan. We're just following instructions-for once."

"When will you tell Julie?"

"In time. Let's go back inside and finish cleaning up. Let's go, Rachel."

"What about Andrew?" Rachel asks.

"I'm done. It's safe for me to leave now."

"Was all that necessary?"

"My actions made it necessary. You go in. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tess takes Rachel's hand and they walk away with Sam following. Monica starts to follow.

"Monica?"

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Tell me the truth. How was I?"

"Andrew, you're like a brother and I love you very much. I can't lie to you. You were...okay."

"Just okay?"

"Just okay. See you inside."

She walks off. Andrew looks at the Rabbi who is smiling and trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Andrew asks.

"I was just thinking. I will be the most famous man in the world for two reasons. Not only am I the only man but the only Jew to tell the Angel of Death what I'm going to say and live to tell about it."

He walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. He walks away as he speaks.

"Son, don't quit your day job. Don't forget the boards."

"It's not fair. They weren't even here. You know I did my best, right?"

Andrew turns and grabs some boards.

….

Andrew is in a chair in the Rabbi's office reading "The Diary of a Young Girl". Jacob walks in.

"Andrew, what are you doing here? I thought you went home?"

He puts down the book.

"I was. I just came back to say goodnight. Then, I found this book."

Jacob takes the book.

"My granddaughter must have left it. She loves it. Must be a teenage thing. She even keeps a diary."

"It's more than just a diary. She has become the face of six million."

"Andrew, how long have you been the Angel of Death?"

"In human years, about 130. I'm still considered an apprentice."

Jacob looks at the book again.

"Where you working when-?"

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

"They used to call us ghosts. We had to be everywhere at once. Some of us almost quit. There were times even **I** wanted to."

"Tell me about it."

Andrew starts to cry as he speaks.

 **THIS INFORMATION IS FROM THE SAME PBS SHOW.**

"Where do I begin? The showers, the ovens, the butcher building? They were all bad. Four times a day, one of us would enter the showers. The lights would go out and the chaos started. Then came the gas and everyone would try and find the doors to get out. There would be people crushed. At that point, we would make ourselves known and lead them in prayer. Thousands of people saying the Shema, four times a day. Then we would take them home in a group. It was the only way it could be done. We all took shifts. Even with that, it took its toll on us. Afterward, there would be so many bodies."

"I'm sorry I asked. Forgive me."

"They would be taken to the ovens. Multiple bodies were put into each one. Sometimes, they weren't even dead and were burned alive. And then came the smoke from the chimneys. On a windy day, the whole camp would have a thin layer of soot, human skin cells. It was everywhere. You ask what it was like? I'll tell you. There was one building. On the wall, there were these big meat hooks."

"My father spoke of them."

He continues speaking till he's totally crying.

"Did you ever notice that when they filmed the camps, they avoided that building? There's a reason. I hated that building. Every time I would walk in, I would see people, some still alive, suspended with a hook in their back. There was screaming, crying. Blood was running down the walls and onto the floor. Some people were kept hanging for days after their death. Every time I walked in, it made me sick inside. Day after day, it was the same. All those innocent people dying, for nothing. I kept asking the Father "When will it end? Why are you taking so long to help these people?""

Andrew puts his head in his hands and cries. The Rabbi pats his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have asked you. My father was the same way."

Andrew looks up and takes the book from Jacob.

"It wasn't all bad. When I wasn't on call, I'd come down just to talk to them. There was this one girl. She was sixteen. She had a week to live and I spent it with her. She used to tell me how much she liked to write. And how it drove her crazy that she was not allowed paper. She had this dream that someday she would be a famous writer. I remember the day I took her home. She held my hand and all she could talk about was how much paper she was going to get. She got her wish and became a famous writer. Now the whole world has read her diary. She may be famous, but to me, she'll always be my little Anne."

"Franke? Is she still writing."

"Volumes. Sometimes, when my cases get difficult, I find her and we chat. She's great therapy. I was just with her. You want to know what she told me."

"Please."

"She said, "Andy". She's the only one I let call me that. I hate that name. She said "Andy, changes are like a pool of water. Every once in a while, a change comes that's like a tidal wave. It only takes a few seconds. And then there's the ripples." You know how when you toss a stone in the water it forms circles and ripples?"

"I think I know where you're going."

"Where she's going? It wasn't my idea. For a sixteen-year old she can be very wise. Well, our problem is like that ripple. The type of change we need will take time, and it won't happen because of one meeting. Some of the people here tonight won't listen. Some will walk out. We'll be lucky to reach a handful. They will be our ripple. Progress will be slow, but eventually all ripples reach the shore. Eventually you will have peace."

He puts down the book and starts to leave.

"Goodnight, Rabbi. Keep an eye on Rachel. She's lost her guardian angel."

"I will."

Andrew starts leaving.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Anne, she's costing me a fortune in diaries."

"I will. Shalom."

"Shalom."

He leaves. The Rabbi sits down and starts to read.

….

Julie is at her desk in the accounting department. She is looking at the three empty desks before her. Mike and Jim are at their desks. They are very nervous. Mr. Carter walks up to Julie.

"Rachel just called. She's quit. It looks like you got the promotion. You'll be transferred as soon as I fill these positions."

"Thank you sir."

Mr. Carter walks away. Monica appears but only she can see her.

"How does it feel winning by default?" Monica asks.

"Terrible. Can we talk, privately?"

They enter the women's bathroom. Monica walks up to her and gives her the chain.

"I believe this is yours."

"I don't want it anymore. I never did. I only did it to survive. Now I know I was wrong."

"Julie, there's something you should know."

"Let me finish first. When I saw Andrew lying there, I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking "This is my fault". How is he, Monica?"

"We're fine. There was nothing wrong with him."

"But he was stabbed?"

"You can't hurt an angel."

"Then why the charade?"

"He had to do it for someone else. Unfortunately you were there."

"That was cruel. How could you?"

"It couldn't be avoided. I'm sorry. You had to be there to make it convincing."

"And Rachel? Did she know?"

"She was used also."

"Did she really quit or was that part of the plan?"

"She did quit. She couldn't work here anymore."

"And neither can I. That's another lie I want to end. Where is she? I want to tell her the truth, the whole truth."

"She'll be at the meeting tonight. One more thing? No one else must know about Andrew. We need to end this correctly."

"Alright. Thank you, Monica, for showing me."

Monica walks up to her and hugs her.

….

Tess and Sam go into Mr. Carter's office. He stands as she hands him the report.

"There's your report." Tess says.

He opens and starts to read.

"Don't bother reading it. I'll tell you what's in it. You have two problems, and they're brothers."

"From our interviews, we know they have been harassing Jewish employees for months now. It seems every time there were complaints you did nothing. Why is that?" Sam asks.

"Their employment was political."

"And economic. What is the real truth?"

"The company was in trouble. We almost closed. I needed money so I borrowed it from an illegal source. To keep me quiet they put two of their men on my payroll."

"You admit you kept them even after there was trouble?

"I had to keep them. My family built this company. We kept this town alive. I was thinking of the town. I had no choice."

Tess pulls out the bloody scissors.

"You have to make a choice. There were taken out of Andrew."

She puts them on the desk.

"Your political employee wanted to add murder to his resume."

"Is that what you'll tell your client?"

"He already knows. He saw it."

"When will I be expecting the police?"

"Andrew has decided not to press charges. As for Rachel, I don't know yet."

"What happened to Rachel?"

"Andrew was stabbed after he stopped her from being raped. And that was happening while Mike was using the windows of the synagogue for target practice."

"And it all started with these scissors."

Sam and Tess start to shine. Mr. Carter is stunned.

"Mr. Carter, we are not from the ACLU. We are angels, sent from God. There is a war going on here, and we have been sent to stop it."

"These scissors were almost used to cut the curls of a Jew at the coffee shop. It was Andrew who stopped it." Sam continues.

Mr. Carter looks at the scissors. The blood is gone.

"The blood? It's gone."

"It was never there. We are not working alone."

"Andrew?"

"And Monica. God wants this to stop."

"HE is our client. HE wants you to stop this hate."

"And I was the one who called the ACLU. But then, you already know that. I just got tired of the hate. How? Tell me how and I'll do it."

"We knew from the beginning. There will be an interfaith meeting at the synagogue tonight at seven. Make sure ALL of your employees will be there." Tess answers.

"What about the police?"

"That depends on Rachel."

"I feel so...rotten. I could have stopped all this. God must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you and is ready to forgive you. All you have to do ask. Pray to him. Join us tonight."

"I will, Tess."

He looks at the scissors.

"What about the scissors?"

Tess takes them.

"I'll take those for the moment. God loves you, Mr. Carter. It's never too late to start over."

She takes the scissors and they leave.

…..

Rachel enters the Jacob's office and pours a cup of coffee. Andrew enters after her.

"Hello."

Rachel is surprised.

"Andrew? Where did you come from?"

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"A very beautiful place."

She looks at the shirt. It is not ripped.

"Your shirt is fixed."

"We have the same tailor."

Jacob comes in.

"You had me pretty convinced last night. I really thought you had it."

"Thank you. At least someone liked it. I only had one vote, a young girl named Anne."

"Beware the sin of pride, son." Jacob warns.

Andrew smiles.

"Yes, Tess."

Jacob walks out of the room.

"I do believe he's enjoying this. Does he know something I don't?"

Tess's voice is heard. She and Jacob enter. She is carrying a guitar case.

"Good morning, Tess."

"Morning and take that smile off your face."

He does.

"We have a job to do and not much time to do it in."

She gives him the guitar.

"Andrew, this is yours."

"I don't play guitar."

"You do now. Now go somewhere and tune it."

"It isn't tuned."

"I was lucky to get it. It's up to you to tune it. Rabbi, how many are out there?"

"A full house. I've always wanted to say that. My first love was the theater."

"Good. I'll be out there. These people are going to love each other if I HAVE to beat it into them."

She leaves.

"What was that?" Rachel asks.

"Hurricane Tess."

Andrew goes to a chair and starts trying to tune it. Rachel walks up to him.

"Andrew, may I ask you a question? I know Monica is the Angel of Truth. Tess is your boss and Sam is hers. What type of Angel are you?"

Andrew looks at Jacob who walks over. Andrew stops tuning.

"My parents used to tell me about ghosts. They would see them in the camps. My mother would stand by the gas chambers every day. She said that if you looked at them without blinking, you could see them. They were always the last ones to enter and the only ones to come out. The next day they would be back. She would try very hard not to blink; but she always did. One night, she saw one up close. She was trying to sleep but couldn't. The woman in the bunk above her was dying and breathing heavily. Then a young man came in. He was bathed in white light. He walked up to the bunk and stopped when he saw her. He bent down and smiled. She froze. He then took his hand and gently caressed her cheek. He then said, "Fear—"

"Not, for I bring peace." Andrew continues.

"He then took his hand away, touched the other woman and the breathing stopped and he disappeared. Andrew is that type of Angel."

"He brings death?"

"The Nazis brought death. I brought them peace and took them home. I used to see your mother every day. We all did. It was a bad time for all of us. You better go now, Rabbi."

"Please, after all we've been through call me by my first name."

"Yes, Jacob."

Jacob leaves. Andrew goes back to the guitar.

"I suppose you're scared of me now?"

"How can I be scared of a guy who can't even tune a guitar?"

"Eternity is my gift, not the guitar."

She takes the guitar and waves her hand.

"Here, let me. Get!"

….

The synagogue is packed. Tess and Sam are sitting down behind the stand. She is anxious.

"What's wrong, Tess?" Sam asks.

"Rachel isn't here yet?"

"She'll be out soon."

Jacob comes over to them.

"Rachel will be a few minutes late. She's helping Andrew."

"Doing what?"

"Tuning a guitar."

Rachel comes out. They see her. She sees Monica and Julie in the crowd and approaches.

"There you are. Where were you?" Rachel asks.

"I brought a friend."

"Rachel?" Julie greets.

"Julie?"

"I heard about your resignation. I'm sorry."

"It's time I left."

"I quit too. Rachel, there's something you should know about me."

She pulls out the crucifix now a Star of David.

"I'm not Christian."

"I know that. Not many wear a "Star of David"."

"What star?"

"The one around your neck."

Julie looks down and sees it. She is surprised.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Monica asks.

Julie puts the star away.

"Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Julie, you can't go on being alone. You need friends. I'd like you to be my friend."

"I'd like that."

"Let's sit down. Tess is starting."

"Good evening and thank you all for coming tonight. My name is Tess and some of you know me as the representative from the ACLU. We were called after we received complaints."

"When I first came into town, I saw a sign "Welcome to Harmony". I looked up the word Harmony in the dictionary. It read: Act of causing no harm, resulting in serenity, calm, quiet and peace. I looked around me and I did not see any serenity, calm, quiet or peace. Instead, I saw anger, prejudice, fear and hate. So did my client. My client is God. He looked at his beloved town and cried. His children were ill. They had lost their spiritual direction. They had strayed from the path of righteousness into the path of evil and sin."

"I look at this congregation and I see the split in this town. One hates the other; doesn't understand the other; fears the other; and will eventually destroy the other and themselves in the process."

"The past few months have included people being harassed verbally and physically. People being attacked going to their cars, an attempted rape and a stabbing with the intent to kill. When will this end? When will the people of Harmony, Jew and Gentile alike, be able to walk without being afraid. It has to stop now and it's going to."

"I would like everyone sitting at the end of the row to reach his hand and take the hand of the person across the aisle. Those in the same row, join hands. Come on now. Don't be afraid. They don't bite."

Everyone is hesitant except Julie and Rachel. They join hands willingly.

"Let's put our heads down. Andrew, could you please come out now?"

He does with the guitar. Mike and Jim are stunned. He looks at them and they cringe.

"Let us pray. Grant us peach, thy most precious gift, O eternal source of peace and enable Harmony to be its messenger. Bless this town that it may be a stronghold of peace. May contentment reign within its borders, health and happiness within its homes. Strengthen the bonds of friendship and fellowship among all inhabitants of Harmony. Plant virtue in every soul and may the love of thy name hallow every home and every heart. Praised be thou, O Lord, giver of peace."

She turns to Andrew who begins playing. She starts to sing.

"If any of you know this song, please sing along.

"Love is but a song we sing. Fear's the way we die. We can make the mountains ring or make the Angels cry. Know the dove is on the wing and you may not know why.

Come on people. Smile on your brother. Everybody get together. Try to love one another right now."

Rachel and Julie trade places. Julie puts out her star as Rachel extends her hand to Jim who smiles. He nervously takes it. Tess continues singing.

"If you hear the song I sing, you shall understand. You hold the key to love and peace, right in your trembling hand. Just one key unlocks them both and it's at your command."

"Come on people now, smile on your brother. Everybody get together. Try to love one another right now. Right now. Right now."

Tess and Andrew stop.

"This is just the beginning. Let it be the start of REAL harmony. Thank you all for coming."

She steps away. Jim turns to Rachel and releases his hand.

"You took my hand. Why?" Jim asks.

"I forgive you."

"I don't understand. What just happened here? You forgive me. Andrew isn't-"

Jim turns and faces Andrew who comes from behind.

"Dead?"

Jim turns and faces him.

"But how?"

"You missed."

"I know I cut you."

Andrew starts shining.

"I'm an Angel. God sent me to tell you he loves and forgives you. Rachel and I both forgive you."

Mr. Carter approaches Julie and Rachel. They turn to him.

"Mr. Carter?" Julie asks.

"Hello girls. I was hoping I'd see you. I have something to ask you. It seems I've lost my whole accounting division. Could you two stay on until I can find replacements? I need your help."

Rachel looks at Julie.

"What do you think?" Rachel asks.

"It's better than unemployment." Julie answers.

"We'll be back on Monday."

"Thank you girls."

Mr. Carter starts to leave when Andrew grabs him. He turns. Andrew gives him back the scissors.

"I won't be needing these anymore."

"Throw them away."

"Gladly."

He throws them in the air and they become a white dove that flies away.

 **THE WEDDING**

Frank is briefing Monica.

"You think you can handle the meeting by yourself this time?"

"Where will you be?"

"In Memphis. I'm going away for the weekend with my family. My father's getting married."

"Congratulations. I bet you're happy for him."

"I am. At least he's not alone anymore. He became a hermit after mom died. It wasn't easy raising a son alone. I was twelve when she died."

"Do you remember her?"

"Sometimes. My dad says I inherited her spirit. I always caused him trouble."

"What's his bride like?"

"Old, but she seems sweet. You wouldn't believe her name. It's Dolly Levi, just like the play."

"At least she has a song named after her."

"And she hates it. I know that much."

He looks at her and smiles.

"Monica, I want to tell you something, and please don't take this wrong. I like you. You make me feel comfortable. I feel I can trust you."

"Thank you."

"My last assistant caused me trouble. You're safe."

"I came here to work, not for romance."

"And you do it well. I'd like us to be friends. Would you mind?"

"I'd like that. Is the wedding the only reason you've been happy this week?"

"No, it's my wife. It looks like we're getting back together, for good. This month or so I've been so lonely. Saturday night we clicked. I'm still high on it."

"Your feet haven't touched the ground all week. You must really love her."

"She's everything to me; my friend, my lover, my true soul mate. The thought of being with her and Andrew this weekend is all I can think about. My father will finally have love, and so will I. I will never lose her again."

"She's a lucky woman. You're a good man Frank."

"So are you. I know someday you'll find someone who will love you."

"I already have."

"I have some calls to make. You have all you need."

"I'm on it."

She leaves and enters the outer office. She starts singing "Hello Dolly". Tess is waiting for her. Tess and Frank both say, in unison, "Monica, don't sing."

"At last, a man with good ears." Tess says.

"Is our job done now, Tess?"

"Not quite. We have one more thing to do. And this time a human will be doing it. We're just going to watch."

….

Mayling and Andrew are running around the living room. Suitcases are by the stairs. She looks at the clock.

"He's late. I swear he'd be late for his own funeral." she says.

"He missed it three times already."

"Don't remind me. Andrew?"

"Yeah? "

"About last week?"

"You mean Saturday night? What about it?"

"We weren't acting normally. We all went crazy. It won't happen again."

"Why, mother, are you embarrassed?"

"I was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush. I'm too old for that."

"Old, yes, but not dead. Admit it, mom, he's your sweetheart. I have to admit, you two did act silly, sweet but silly."

The doorbell rings.

"Your boyfriend's here."

She opens the door.

"Knock it off. You're late."

"I over-slept. Where are the bags?"

"By the stairs."

"I'll put them in the car."

He does and leaves.

Andrew picks up his suit.

"Let's go, sweetie."

"Knock it off."

They leave and the sound of a car is heard leaving.

….

Frank is driving with Mayling by his side. Andrew sits in the back.

"We've just entered Memphis. In the distance is downtown. We're passing through the rich part of town. In about a half-hour we'll be by Graceland."

"You ever see it?" Andrew asks.

"I never had the chance. By the time it was open I was already in Nashville."

"But you were here twice? What did you do?"

"The first time dad and I spent time talking. The second time we watched Channel 82."

"What's Channel 82?"

"The Playboy Channel."

"Knockers."

"Plenty of knockers. There was one girl who had watermelons. They were very enhanced."

"I wish I could see that."

"We have it on tape. It's in my bag."

"I can't wait."

Mayling is getting very annoyed.

"Frank, keep your eyes on the road and not the watermelons."

"Yes, ma'am. We'll see the tape later. There's Graceland. See the crowd already?"

"Can we stop?"

"Not enough time, next time. I'm going to be with dad. I'll keep the tape for later."

"Are we there yet?" Andrew asks.

"You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Damn right."

"Soon. Don't expect a mansion. We had a small family. Andrew, you're sleeping on the couch. Dad's new brother-in-law is taking a bedroom. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm getting used to the couch. I'm always losing my room to visitors."

"There's my old grade school. The high school is in back."

"What about college?" Andrew asks.

"A junior college downtown. I never graduated. I was drafted."

"How did you get your business degree?"

"Correspondence courses and night school. You don't remember because you were a baby. There's the house."

"It looks quaint."

"It looks small. Just wait till you see the inside."

He drives up to the front. Gunther lets them in. Frank hugs him.

"Hey dad."

Gunther addresses Mayling and Andrew.

"Hello Francis. I see you've brought your sweet flower. And my favorite grandson."

"Your only grandson."

"You must be tired after your trip. Put your bags in the room off the stairs. Andrew, I'm sorry you have-"

"I know. The couch."

"Dad, I'll take the couch."

"But why?" Gunther asks.

"It's a long story. May and Andrew can have the room. Son, you put your bags up there. You can't miss it. It's my old room. Don't be surprised if you still see old pictures."

"Sure dad."

Gunther turns to Frank. Mayling goes upstairs.

"Tell me what happened Francis?"

"I went home. Only they didn't want me. I stayed two weeks and finally left."

"Is it over?"

"No, last week something happened. May and I finally communicated."

"What do you mean, communicated?"

"We made love for the first time in months."

"So, that part is fine."

"It's only the beginning. We have a long way to go before I can go home. I want it to be right."

"In your head or your heart?"

"Both."

"I will never understand children. All you have to do is fix your heart and your head will follow."

"It isn't that easy."

"Yes it is. I'm an old man but I know when it's time to listen to my heart."

He puts his hands on Frank's neck.

"When will you learn?"

Gunther walks away. Mayling and Andrew come down the stairs.

"You didn't tell me you were a sports jock."

"I was also a member of the debate team. We won state finals."

"So that's where you got your big mouth?"

"Which you obviously inherited, young man."

Gunther comes back.

"Francis, can you take out the garbage?" Gunther asks.

"Sure."

Frank leaves as the doorbell rings.

"That must me Jacob."

Gunther goes to the door and opens. Rabbi Jacob Golden from "A Town Called Harmony" is holding a small bag.

"Are you Jacob?"

"Yes I am. Are you Gunther?"

"Guilty. Please come in. Andrew, take his bag and take it to the bedroom by yours."

He does. Jacob looks around.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gunther."

"This is my daughter-in-law Mayling. Mayling, this is Dolly's brother Rabbi Jacob Golden."

They shake hands.

"Hello Rabbi."

"We're going to be family. Call me Jacob."

"That young man was Andrew, my grandson."

"We are going to be the strangest family around. My sister, a Jew, is marrying a Presbyterian. His son is married to a-"

"I'm from Vietnam."

"North or South?"

"South."

"I served there myself. Course, it was as a Rabbi, not a soldier."

"I didn't know any Jewish nationals."

"I didn't either but our men were. I buried a lot of good men. Where is your son?"

"He's taking out the garbage. Before he comes I think I should warn you. Dolly told me of your three visitors. I knew one. He took my Alice and he almost took my Francis three times. Your visitor and Francis could be twins."

"I'm confused."

"Anything else you need dad?" Frank asks.

"No son. Could you come in? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Frank walks in. Jacob's jaw drops.

"Francis, this is Dolly's brother Rabbi Jacob Golden."

They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Rabbi. Anything wrong? You don't look well."

"You remind me of someone."

Frank realizes.

"I get that a lot. Trust me I'm human. Prick me, I bleed."

"It's amazing."

"It's annoying. Let's change the subject."

"There is something you can do Francis. Get lunch started."

"Me, cook? That's May's department."

They both walk away.

"I'll help you. Honestly, I have never met a man so defenseless in the kitchen."

"Now you see what I mean?" Gunther asks Jacob.

"It's amazing. It's like looking at Andrew and someone else I met years ago. Nah, couldn't be."

"Andrew is an angel, he's perfect. My son is far from perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"He and his wife are separated."

"There's still love there. I can tell."

"Love is not the problem. He won't come home until his HEAD says it's right."

"It's not psychologically right?" Jacob asks.

"He needs a head doctor. In my days love was all you needed. Even the Beatles agree. Your head had nothing to do with it."

"Don't worry. When there's love, there's hope."

….

Everyone is in the dining room Lunch is finished. Frank is cleaning up the dishes alone. Andrew comes in behind Frank.

"Dad, where's the tape?"

"It's still in my suitcase, but your grandfather has a copy, somewhere. Why?"

"I want to see it."

"I'd rather see the real thing, and we're going to tomorrow night."

"We?" Andrew asks.

"Me and dad. I'm taking him to a strip joint for his bachelor party. It's his last day as a single man."

Gunther and Rabbi Jacob overhear from the hall.

"Can I come with?" Andrew asks.

"Not unless you're twenty-one and can prove it. You're staying home with your mother and Rabbi Jacob."

"That's not fair. When do I start having fun?"

"When you get one of your own."

"I would love to see a stripper, just once. You and grandpa are lucky."

Gunther walks in.

"I told you my son wasn't an angel. Did I hear the words strip joint?"

"The secret is out. Thanks son. I had plans to take you to one tomorrow for your bachelor party. I didn't know if your friends had anything planned."

"My friends are all dead."

"What about me?" Jacob asks.

"You? You're a man of God."

"I want to celebrate with my family. I promise I'll behave and not look."

"What was yours like Francis?" Gunther asks.

Frank smiles.

"Unforgettable. May was so mad at Zek the next day she almost killed him. I was the only one sober so I had to drive them home. Us and a few guys from work went to this joint. These girls had moves that didn't even seem possible. We were a very happy group. Only one guy didn't come. It wasn't his style."

"He liked boys?" Andrew asks.

"It was your namesake. I don't think Andrew would care for a strip joint. His boss wouldn't like it."

"That would be a funny sight." Jacob comments.

"Maybe you should stay with Andrew and May tomorrow night. It doesn't seem proper."

"I'm over twenty-one and this is Gunther's last night as a free man."

"When did you get so brave?" Frank asks.

"I've been around. I spent time in Vietnam, just like you." Jacob answers.

"Where did you serve?"

"I didn't. I was a member of the visiting clergy. We went to all the bases. Where was your camp?"

"Camp Barnett."

"I was there. I visited a Myron Goldman."

"L.T.?"

"They called him that."

"Did you ever meet a Sergeant Anderson?" Franks asks.

"They called him Zek for short."

"He was my sergeant."

"And my godfather."

Jacob points to Frank.

"I knew you looked familiar. You were the medic; skinny guy with long hair, glasses and this thick mustache."

"You had a mustache?" Andrew asks.

"You were the nerd. What ever happened to your monkey?"

"Chico?"

"You had a monkey named Chico?"

"How did you get a monkey?" Gunther asks.

"A couple of friends of mine gave him to me as a present. I was popular with certain working girls."

"Most men get freebies, you get a monkey?" Gunther comments.

"Funny, that's what Taylor said. Chico liked me so I got him. I finally set him free. An army base is no place for a wild animal."

"You and your friends were wild. I always found you at the camp bar or downtown Saigon. You drank a lot then."

"That was before I had a problem. I didn't know it then but I was turning into an alcoholic."

"That's why you were sober at your bachelor party."

"I've been sober for a long time."

Mayling comes to the hall door.

"I'm going now Frank. See you in a couple of hours. Behave yourself."

"I will."

She leaves and a door is heard closing. Frank turns to Andrew and Gunther.

"Quick, get my bag. Dad, turn on the VCR."

"What's going on?" Jacob asks.

"Channel 82." Gunther answers.

They watch the tape and it ends. All four men are smiling.

"Whoa." Andrew comments.

"You can say that again." Jacob says, smiling.

"Happy now son?"

"I can't wait till I get one of my own. What will I do till then?"

"Continue looking at my hidden Playboy collection? Don't play ignorant. I know you've seen them."

"How do you know?"

"I keep them in numerical order, and they were out of order."

"Mom almost caught me one day. I had to rush and put them away. I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope. All those tricks you play I played on my dad."

He puts his hand on Andrew's neck and pulls him closer.

"You're becoming a man, but you're still staying home tomorrow."

"You're no fun."

Andrew walks out.

"Now you know what I felt with you. You were a real pain-in-the-ass."

"I still am. Got any watermelon?" Frank asks.

….

The three enter a strip joint. Franks sees the bouncer and walks up to him and speaks. He hands him a CD. The bouncer walks away right after he points them to a front table with a reserved sign on it. The two old men look around.

"So, this is what these places look like. What's with the pole?" Gunther asks.

"You'll find out."

The men sit down. A waitress comes by. Frank gives the order and she leaves.

"She has her clothes on." Gunther comments.

"She's just a waitress dad. You okay with this Jacob? You don't have to see the dancers if you don't want to. There's a poolroom in the back."

"How far do they go?" Jacob asks.

"As far as you want. I've already made arrangements with one dancer. She's doing something very special."

An announcer comes out.

"Our next dancer is a real classic. Let's all welcome Sable."

A young woman comes out dressed as Beethoven. She is Sarah (Sable). A rock version of the Beethoven's fifth starts playing. She begins dancing. All we can see is her legs and the men's faces. Frank turns looking at them both.

"You okay dad?"

"Beethoven was never like this."

"You okay Jacob?"

"Thank God for Eve." he answers.

The two old men are mesmerized. Frank looks up to enjoy the show. The waitress brings the drinks. The song ends. There is clapping and the legs move off the stage.

"That song came out when I was in Nam."

"I remember. I take it Beethoven means something special?" Jacob asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The bouncer comes to Frank, gives him back the CD and whispers something in his ear. Frank nods and rises.

"Where are you going?" Gunther asks.

"The same place you are. Come on guys. Your drinks are safe."

Gunther stand.

"Where are we going?" Gunther asks.

"Just follow us."

They go to a dressing room. Sarah is in front of her mirror with a robe on. There is a knock.

"Come in."

She turns as the three men enter. She stands. Frank walks up to her and gives her an envelope.

"Thanks for the favor. I put the tip in an envelope so you wouldn't lose it."

"Thank you Mr. Hockenberry."

"Call me Frank. This is my father, Gunther and his new brother-in-law to be Rabbi Golden."

"I danced in front of a Rabbi?"

"Your dance was very different. The sign said full nudity. It was very tasteful."

"We don't always take everything off. It depends on the client. Frank did not ask for full. Did you like the dance, Gunther?"

"Very much."

"So, tomorrow is the big day? Are you excited?"

"Very excited."

She hugs Gunther.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you...Sable."

"My name is Sarah. Rabbi, where is your temple?"

"I'm from Pennsylvania."

"Mine is Temple Judea."

"What is a nice Jewish girl like you dancing for a living?"

"I have two very good reasons."

She points to a picture with two children.

"Their father left me for another woman a year ago. I have a day job but I need more money. I've taken lots of odd jobs just to make ends meet. This job came and bingo I took it."

Frank speaks under his breath and thinks.

"Bingo."

"Your husband was crazy to leave a woman like you." Gunther remarks.

Frank walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"How do you feel about bingo?"

"The game? I played it a few times. Why?"

The two walk off and continue their conversation quietly.

"What's that all about?" Jacob asks.

"My son is being an angel again."

"I don't understand."

"Come outside with me. Let me tell you about it. Frank we're going. Meet us in the poolroom. I feel like a game."

"So do I."

….

The three men enter Gunther's living room. All are singing Beethoven's Fifth. Andrew and Mayling are watching TV. Gunther and Jacob are a bit tipsy. Frank is sober.

"You three had a good time." Andrew remarks.

"A very good time. I love Beethoven." Gunther answers.

"So do I. Remind me not to challenge you to a game of pool. You are a real shark." Jacob answers.

"My hips may be bad but my eyes and my hands are just fine."

Both men go upstairs.

"Where did you take them?" Mayling asks.

Frank grabs her.

"To heaven."

He kisses her.

"Here we go again. I'm going upstairs."

Andrew leaves.

….

The Hocks enter the temple. It is Sunday morning. They are approached by Jacob Levi.

"Bride or groom?"

"Groom, I'm his son."

"You must be Frank. I'm Jacob Levi, Dolly's son."

"It's nice to meet you. This is my wife Mayling and my son Andrew."

Jacob looks around and turns back to Frank.

"My son is here, somewhere. Joey, come here and seat these guests. My Uncle Jacob is looking for you."

"Me? I can't. I'm the best man."

"Just meet him in back."

"Okay."

A young Afro-American comes up. He is Joey Levi.

"I'm here dad."

"Seat them by that young woman."

"Okay."

Joey looks at a stunned Andrew.

"Something wrong?" Joey asks.

"I never expected a-"

"Black Jew? Get over it. Come with me and I'll seat you."

They walk up the aisle.

"How does it feel being a black Jew?" Andrew asks.

"The same way it feels being Amerasian."

"You got that right."

They reach the aisle. Frank sees Sarah.

"You made it."

"I found a sitter."

"I hope you're staying for the reception."

"I wasn't invited, and the plates are already paid for."

"I'll pay for it. May, this is Sarah. Dad and I met her last night."

"Where?"

"I was his father's stripper."

"His what? "

"And pool partner. Those two creamed our butts. Jacob wants to see me. I'll just be a few minutes."

He leaves. Mayling laughs under his breath.

"You're not surprised?" Sarah asks.

"Only my husband would invite his father's stripper to the wedding."

"They both did. They paid for my time all night. The rest was spent over a pool table with my clothes on. Your father-in-law and I made a good pair."

"They must be crazy." Andrew comments.

"Hockenberry men usually are, and that's why we love them both."

"Mom, do me a favor. If I ever get that crazy, put me out of my misery."

….

Jacob is holding the Torah and praying. He is the temple office. Frank enters and he puts it down.

"You wanted me?" Franks asks.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Make it quick. Dad's getting anxious."

"This will only take a minute. Look at that table. What do you see?"

"A bible. Hell, we've got two at home."

Jacob looks upset.

"Sorry. Heck we have two."

Jacob points to the Torah.

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's the Torah. Is this a surprise quiz?"

"Tell me the difference between them."

"One only has five books while the others have more."

"Wrong answer."

"So, what's the right answer?"

"This little book is printed on a press. No human hand was used in its creation."

"So was the original Gothenburg bible."

Jacob picks up the torah.

"This Torah is written ALL by hand. Every page is perfect. If the writer makes a mistake he has to start over. Hold it."

"Me?"

"Don't be afraid. It won't bite."

Frank holds it very carefully.

"What do you feel?"

"It's heavy. Should I feel something? Is God going to zap me?"

"No, he's not going to zap you. I just wanted you to feel your heritage. You are really a Jew."

Frank gives the Torah back to Jacob.

"Look, Jacob. I don't know much about God but I do know he doesn't play politics. Man does. I have been a Christian all my life. It's all I know. I am what I am. That's what Popeye said."

Jacob puts down the torah.

"That's what God said to Moses on Mt. Sinai."

"Yeah, I saw the movie. I know what you're doing and why. It didn't work. I say the "Our Father" not the-"

"Shema."

"Whatever."

"Are you ashamed of your Jewish blood?"

"No."

"Your father was wrong when he raised you. He robbed you of a long and rich heritage."

"A heritage that killed my brother and my mother's family. Can we go now, Rabbi?"

"Let me put the Torah away. I'll see you out there."

Frank leaves. Jacob kisses it and puts it back and closes the cabinet. Moments later Frank goes back to Gunther who is waiting at the altar.

"Where have you been?"

"Being converted."

Joey sits by the Hocks.

"What's that thing on your head?" Andrew asks.

Joey hands him one.

"A skull cap. This is yours."

"What do I do with it?"

"Just put it on."

"It's missing that little wheel."

An old woman sits by them. She is wearing Bengay. The boys begin to gag.

"Ah, Jesus, Bengay." Andrew comments.

"Tell me about it." Joey adds.

Frank looks over at them.

"What's wrong?" Frank asks.

Andrew points to the woman and mouths out his reply.

"Bengay!"

Frank laughs.

"Wait till you get arthritis."

The music starts and Dolly walks into the doorway.

….

The family comes into the reception hall. It is a large hall with tables and a dance floor. Andrew looks around.

"Figures, a DJ. Nobody ever uses a real band anymore."

"DJ's are good. But, real bands are better. Let's go find our table."

They check the names and go to a table. All sit down but Frank.

"Where are you going?" Mayling asks.

"I'm sitting at the head table."

"Who do I talk to?" she asks.

Sarah walks in.

"Is this table ten?"

"Yes."

"Talk to Sarah. You two are the only ones under sixty-five. You should have a lot in common."

Frank feels a hand on his shoulder and turns. It is Tess.

"Tess?"

"Welcome to Shield Hall. I'm your manager for tonight."

"Where's the other manager?" Frank asks.

"He quit this morning. When I heard who was getting married, I had to take over."

"Always at work."

"Tonight is fun. Don't you worry. I've got everything under control. So, you and your family just relax and enjoy yourself."

Tess walks away.

"Who was that?" Sarah asks.

"Her name is Tess. That's all you need to know."

"Your dad and Jacob are here." Mayling comments.

Frank turns to see a joyful reunion with the men and Tess.

"Is she a member of the family?" Sarah asks.

"Sometimes it feels like it. I better see dad." Frank answers.

He walks away.

"Why do I feel you're not telling me everything?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we did. Trust us. She's cool." Andrew answers.

"I bet you didn't expect to come to a wedding today?" Mayling asks.

"No, normally my clients don't invite me to their weddings. I'm always just the dancer."

"My grandmother was a dancer."

"Your grandmother never took her clothes off."

"Before you go any further, I have to tell you. Frank did not want full nudity."

"He didn't?" Andrew asks.

"No, he was quite the gentleman. He seems to be very sweet."

"Sometimes too sweet."

"He told me about a job at a bingo hall. I already have an interview tomorrow. He's the only client who WANTS me to keep my clothes on."

"That's because you don't have watermelons." Andrew comments.

Mayling realizes.

"ANDREW! You saw the tape."

"What tape?"

"I heard you two discussing it. When did you have time? I was only gone for a few hours yesterday."

"Bingo."

"I'm gonna kill your father. I'm not gone for five minutes and he's showing you pornography."

"It's not pornography. It's the Playboy Channel."

"You still think my husband is sweet? He helped you for another reason. He's always helping people. The last time it almost killed him. Frankly I'd wish he'd stop."

"What happened?" Sarah asks.

"Have you lived in Memphis long?"

"All my life."

"Did you read the papers last year, about the Hubbard Street Angel?"

"I couldn't miss it. It was all over. Wasn't he that social worker they tried to kill?"

"Bingo." Andrew comments.

"Frank is the-"

"You got it. I am so glad he has a regular office job now. At least I can sleep in peace. He saw you needed help and he helped. It's the way he is."

"And that's why you love him, right mom?"

"Right. But I'm still going to kill him."

"Then you better kill Gunther. He has the tape too."

"What tape?" Sarah asks.

"This woman had boobs the size of-"

"That's enough Andrew." Mayling comments.

Sarah smiles.

"I get it, watermelons."

Joey comes in and sees Andrew. He motions to him. Andrew gets up.

"Excuse me."

He leaves.

"What's up?" Andrew asks.

"I need some air. There's too many old people here. Join me outside."

"Only for a few minutes."

The two boys leave. Frank has reached Jacob, Gunther and Tess.

"It's good to see you Tess." Jacob says.

"Good to see you too Rabbi. How are things back home?"

"Getting better. We still have a long way to go."

"How is Rachel?"

"She got married, to a gentile. Well, you can't have everything. How are your friends? Are they here?"

"Andrew is working tonight. He's constantly on call. Out of the three of us he's always the busiest."

"I know what you mean. He was always disappearing with me."

"You miss him very much." Tess comments.

"He was my friend and meant a lot to me. I still remember the day my son was born. He was there. They let us into the nursery and I let him hold him. Andrew took his finger and my son grabbed it and stared at him with these big eyes. Andrew asked what I was going to name him. I didn't have one yet. When I saw how Andrew looked at him, I knew. His face lit up and he smiled at the baby. Then he said "Andrew, you have a long and healthy life ahead of you. Not all will be good but know this. God loves you." That's when I knew my son was not mine. I was only borrowing him. I only hope I raised him well enough."

"You did the best you could. He's a fine boy, even though he just told your guest about the watermelons."

"He did what?"

"Just between us, you may see my Andrew yet tonight. Your wife wants to kill you."

"I better find him and straighten him out."

"You do that. How is Monica?" Jacob asks.

"Did you say Monica?" Frank asks.

"Yes, pretty little thing, has an Irish accent."

"Drinks a lot of coffee? Nice legs."

"How did you know?"

"That explains everything. You realize my son is in love with her?"

"He'll just have to find someone human. She never told you?"

"We spent the last week working. We didn't really talk till the day before I left. After my last assistant I was leery. Well, I better go find my son before WWIII breaks out."

He leaves.

"I'll go with you. I have to find my nephew."

….

Andrew and Joey are talking outside.

"This is going to be a long night." Joey says.

"You can say that again. The smell of Bengay is making me high."

Joey pulls out a joint as Frank approaches the door. Jacob follows him. Joey lights it.

"Care for a drag?"

Frank smells it. He starts for the door. Jacob stops him.

"No thanks. I don't do that stuff anymore." Andrews answers.

"Not since you got into trouble?"

"Yeah, how did you know? You live out west."

"Internet. And what I didn't get there I got from my father's computer. He's FBI and I used his password. I know about the murder, your dad's attempted murder and the trial. You name it, I know it. I made a point of checking you out when I knew we would be family. You're one cool dude. Sure you don't want some?"

"Positive. I gave it up a year ago, right after the murder. We all were stoned the day of the attack. I never told the police."

"What did you take?"

"More than I should of. Paul, my friend and I started when we were very young. My parents never knew because I never brought it home."

"Your old man never knew?"

"My father, when he wasn't playing Superman on Hubbard Street, tried to be my friend and not my father. My uncle Zek was my real father. Dad made a lot of mistakes with me."

"Paul still do it?"

"Yes, and he's a jackass. When my dad left us Paul came over. He lit up in front of my kid sisters. I told him he needed help and threw him out of the house and my band. No one was going to hurt my sisters if I had anything to do with it. Now I've lost my best friend and my lead singer."

"I thought you were cool. You're nothing but a goody-two-shoes."

"Well, I don't like you either. They say we pick our friends but not our family. They're right. You may become family but don't you ever think of coming near mine. Do yourself a favor. Get some help. You definitely need it."

Andrew leaves and enters the building. As he does, Frank's hand grabs his shoulder. Andrew stops and turns. Frank is very angry and Andrew can tell.

"Dad?"

"How could you?"

"What did you hear?"

"Enough. What were you thinking? I believed you. I trusted you."

"I'm sorry. I'm clean now."

"I want to know. How many years? When did it start?"

"I was the girls' age."

"The girls are eleven. My God! You've been stoned for six years. Where was I during this?"

"You were never home. You spent more time with your winos than your own family."

"My God. My own son was taking drugs."

"Is that any worse that booze? At least I stopped on my own. I didn't have to be humiliated in front of my family first."

"How can you say that?"

"Who do you think kept mom in one piece when YOU left us? I did! You ran out on us. So what's worse?"

"I'm sober now."

"So am I. So don't judge me by your standards!"

"My standards!"

Jacob separates them.

"Gentlemen, this is supposed to be a happy day. Don't ruin it."

"You're right Jacob. Obviously we still have issues to work out. I made a point of getting rid of all the secrets between your mother and I. I didn't think I had to do it with my son. Where and how did you get it?"

"It's easier than you think."

"Tell me."

"You know the ice cream truck that comes by every day?"

"Yes?"

"He sells more than soft serve."

"Outside our own house?"

"The world is very different from when you grew up. Now you can't tell the good guys from the bad."

"The ice cream man?"

Frank takes his phone out. Andrew grabs his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the Nashville police."

"No, you can't."

"And why not?"

"Don't make this another campaign. The last one nearly killed you. This one will. I know these people. They won't stop at killing you. They'll kill us too just to get their point across."

"I have to do something. The girls are always getting ice cream from him. I want them safe."

"Please dad, give me the phone. Let me take care of this."

Andrew gets the phone and dials.

"Hey, Uncle Zek. It's me, Andrew...We're fine. Uncle Zek, I have a favor to ask of you. I'll explain when I get home, but you have to do what I say. Does the ice cream man still come by every day?...You must not let the girls go to him. I can't tell you why, but there's a good reason...Why? What happened?...Really?"

Frank motions for the phone.

"Dad wants to talk to you."

Frank grabs the phone, speaks and hangs up.

"Zek, if the girls want ice cream, get it from the store. Don't ask why. Just do it...I'll give you the reason when I get home. Bye. What did he say?"

"We don't have to worry. Yesterday, when the truck came, they were outside playing with Andy. Just as Zek reached in to get some money, police and dogs surrounded it and arrested him. Apparently, quite a few trucks were involved."

"You can't even trust the ice cream man. This isn't over Andrew. We will not discuss this with your mother till we get home. You thought I was tough with your community service? This time will be worse. You will learn from this. For the first time in your life, I WILL be your father. Do I make myself clear?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You really have grown up."

"I had too. You made me. Can I go now?"

"Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Andrew leaves.

"I tried so hard to raise him right."

"Children don't come with a manual. Don't be too hard on him. He's proven himself many times over. He's a good boy. You heard him. He refused."

"It's all my fault. I spoiled him. All my life my father was critical of me. Sometimes I felt like he hated me. That's why I over loved Andrew. Is it possible to over love someone?"

"That's a difficult question we both have to answer. Your son has realized his mistake. My nephew hasn't. I have to speak to Jacob about this. You go talk to Andrew. Be the father I know you can be. Let's go back."

The two leave. Frank enters the reception hall. Andrew has sat down with Mayling and Sarah. Franks sits at the main table next to Gunther. Rabbi Jacob sits by Dolly. Salads are being served. Frank stares at Andrew. Mayling notices.

"What's with your dad?" Mayling asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look. Did something happen?"

"No. He's probably just tired."

Mayling gets her salad.

"Thank you."

"Isn't that how you got started?" Andrew asks.

"Waiting tables paid my way through school. It's how I met your father again. I was working a banquet and he was there."

"If you call being drunk there."

"Andrew, Sarah doesn't need to know our family history."

"He is an alcoholic. He's not afraid to admit it."

"Something did happen. We'll talk about this later."

Jacob stands up.

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone looks.

"I would like to make a toast. Please, everyone raise your glasses."

They do.

"I would like to formally invite the Hockenberry family to our tribe. We all wish you and my sister well. May you have many happy years before you. Frank and family, I know we come from different heritages. It doesn't matter whether we are Jew or gentile. As was pointed out to me early today, God does not play politics. Neither should we. Shalom."

Jacob sits down. Frank stands up and looks at the couple.

"I would like to extend our invitation to Dolly. At least now she won't be compared to a Broadway musical."

Everyone laughs.

"This is the LAST time I will say this. Hello Dolly. I and my family, small as it is, wish you two many years of joy and love. Jacob, in response to your comment, I am not alien to your heritage. My mother and brother were Jewish. Even though I have lived as a Christian, I have never looked down upon anyone who was different from me. And I'm not about to start now. God doesn't play politics and neither do I. Shalom. Before I conclude, I ask you indulge me. I'm about to do something I haven't done in over a year. So, before our food gets cold, I would like to say grace."

Everyone looks down.

"Father, bless this union. Bless our families and friends. And bless this food for which we are about to receive. Keep love always in our hearts for all we meet and for you. May my father and Dolly enjoy love for as long as you wish them to. Amen. And now without further ado, let's eat."

Frank sits down.

"As usual dad was long-winded." Andrew comments.

"Usually Rabbi's are. It's part of their job description." Sarah adds.

Everyone begins eating till they are all finished. Plates are being collected by the staff. Frank has never left the main table. He still stares at coldly at Andrew. Tess comes up with a microphone.

"Before we start the music, may I have your attention? Thank you. At this point I would like to call up a friend. We have prepared a special number for our lovely bride."

Jacob brings the guitar.

"Andrew, you come up here and bring a chair."

"What's going on?" Gunther asks.

"I have no idea."

"He's your son and you don't know?"

"I haven't been home for over a month."

"Is she going to sing?" Dolly asks.

"I certainly hope so. She has a voice from God. Pay attention Dolly."

Andrew has set up a chair and attached the guitar to an amp. Frank leans forward. Tess nods and he begins to play slowly. She sings her own version of "Hello Dolly" and turns to the couple.

""Hello, Dolly. Yes, hello Dolly. It's so nice to have you here where you belong. You're looking swell, Dolly. We can tell, Dolly. You're still glowing, you're still crowing, you're still going strong. We feel the room swaying for Andrew is playing one of your old favorite songs from way back when. So golly-gee Gunther. Find her an empty knee, Gunther. Dolly will never go away again.""

Andrew speeds up and plays the song at regular tempo. Frank smiles and Tess continues singing.

"I told you she has a voice from God. You didn't know about this Frank?"

"She was always too busy yelling at me to sing."

Tess has repeated the verse and turns to Andrew.

"Give me some of that Jimi action, Andrew."

Andrew stands up and does the song ala Hendrix. The older people look confused while Frank, Mayling and Sarah are laughing. Frank smiles proudly.

"Now that I would know about."

Andrew concludes and sits down. Tess starts to sing as she walks over to Gunther.

"Here's her hat, Gunther. She's staying where she's at, Gunther. Dolly will never go away, again."

Andrew stops. Tess speaks without the microphone.

"God bless you both."

Dolly is in tears. Tess kisses Gunther.

"You take good care of her now."

"I will."

She starts to walk away. Frank grabs her had.

"Tess, where did that come from?"

"Where do you think Andrew was that Saturday night you stayed over? I'm the one who drove him home. Don't let what you found out today hurt what you have. He knows he's done wrong. Forgive him."

Andrew walks over.

"Tess, could you help me?" Andrews asks.

"Sure baby."

"I need someone to hold the microphone. There's a song I'd like to do."

"Let's go."

They walk off.

"Now what?" Gunther asks.

"Don't look at me." Frank answers.

"Folks, I'd like to oblige you for a few more minutes. Then you can DJ all you want. Andrew would like to play a song. I have no idea what it is. I'm as surprised as you are. Go on Andrew."

"I would like to dedicate this song to Gunther and Dolly. But I would also like to dedicate it to two people I love most in this world, my parents. Dad, could you sit my mom, please?"

Frank does.

"This is an old John Lennon tune. It says everything I wish to say. You'll have to excuse my voice. I recently lost my lead singer from my band. This is a new experience for me. If it gets too bad, cover your ears and just listen to the words."

He starts to play and sing.

""Grow old along with me. The best is yet to be. When our day is done, we shall be as one. God bless our love. God bless our love. Spending our lives together. Man and wife together. World without end. World without end. Grow old along with me. Two branches of a tree.""

Andrew continues singing. Frank takes Mayling's hand and smiles. Andrew finishes and everyone claps.

"Well, enough of the live show. Let the DJ begin. Thanks Tess."

She hugs him.

"You're welcome baby."

She gives him the microphone and walks away. Frank stands alone while Mayling and Sarah have walked off to talk. Tess comes behind him.

"You have a fine boy there."

"I know."

"It's not too late. You don't have to wait twenty years."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know what you're thinking. You have everything you need right here; the witnesses, the girl and God."

"I can't Tess. The Reverend has gone home."

She points to Jacob.

"Would a Rabbi do?"

"Jacob? No way. He's off duty. It was a nice idea, but-"

She points to Jacob.

"Oh, it wasn't my idea. It was his."

Jacob holds a glass and napkin up in the air.

"He's even going to sacrifice his glass and napkin."

"Here?"

"God is everywhere."

He leans down and kisses her cheek.

"What was that for?" Tess asks.

"I have been such an ass with you. Please forgive me."

She speaks and points to her cheek.

"Under one condition. Do that again."

He does and hugs her.

"Go get your girl. Give me a few minutes."

Frank goes to find Mayling as Monica appears.

"Is this what you were talking about in the office?"

"Yes Angel Girl. After this, we can ALL go home."

Frank walks up to Mayling. The girls are by a plant.

"I've found that most people involuntarily kill their plants. They make the mistake of drowning them."

"That sounds like me. I have a black thumb."

"Before you buy a plant, read up on it. It may just need a little water."

"I can't take you anywhere. You always end up talking shop." Frank says.

"Flowers are my life." Mayling answers.

"Your livelihood, not your life."

He takes her hand and tugs.

"Come on."

"Frank, you're being rude. Sarah and I are having a discussion."

"And you can continue in five minutes. I promise I'll bring her back."

He takes Mayling to the front of the room. Andrew stands next to Jacob. Tess stands next to Monica.

"Monica?"

"Hello Frank."

"You two knew about this, didn't you?" Frank asks.

"Knew about what?" Mayling asks.

"God knows what's in your heart. Andrew, you take the rings." Tess orders gently.

Frank gives him his ring and turns to Mayling.

"Your ring?"

"What do you want with my ring?" Mayling asks.

"Excuse me folks. Sorry, but we have one more interruption. In five minutes you can dance all you want." Tess interrupts.

Tess pulls out a glass and wraps it in a napkin. Mayling notices and realizes.

"May, I robbed you the first time of a proper wedding. You don't have to do this. You deserve the long dress and the walk down the aisle."

"You're going to regret this for the rest of your life." Mayling says.

"I'm counting on it."

Mayling gives the ring to Andrew.

"Who needs a white dress anyway? You can start Rabbi."

The ceremony starts. As it goes in, a montage of family shots begin. Every once in a while there are shots of the faces of everyone involved. The shots end with Frank breaking the glass with his foot.

"L'achim! You can kiss her now." Jacob says.

Frank lays a big one on her almost knocking her off her feet. He turns to Tess and Monica.

"I guess this is it? You'll be going now. You've finished your jobs."

Tess turns to Frank and Jacob as she speaks.

"For now. You two won't need our help anymore. You'll do fine. It was good seeing you again. There will be peace in Harmony very soon. Don't worry about Joey. He just needs a little guidance."

"And plenty of discipline. Say hello to Andrew for me. It would be nice to see him again."

"Same here. I'd like to thank him for all he's done for us." Frank adds.

"He was just following orders." Tess adds.

"Say hello for us too."

"Tell him yourself. He's been here most of the night."

"Where is he?" Frank asks.

Andrew the angel appears behind Frank.

"Right behind you Frank."

Frank turns and is surprised.

"Andrew?"

"Hello Frank."

"I thought you couldn't come till the proper time. This isn't the time, is it?"

Andrew turns to Frank and Andrew as he speaks.

"No. The Father sent me to say good bye in person. He wants to thank you for inviting him back into your life. Son, you have a long life ahead of you. Live it well and to the fullest. Let me give you a hint. Let music be your guide."

"Will I be as big as the Beatles?"

Andrew turns to Mayling, Gunther and Dolly and Jacob as he speaks.

"I can't tell you anymore. Love your family with all your heart. They are your REAL life. Jacob Anne sends her best wishes. She sees your granddaughter write every day in her diary. Gunther and Dolly God gave you love. Live it every day."

"Gunther, who are these people?" Dolly asks.

"They're Jacob's angels."

"This is the Andrew who cried?"

"Yes Dolly. He's the one who couldn't act his way out of a paper bag." Jacob adds.

Andrew turns to Frank.

"I still can't, so I've been told. Bye Frank."

"Thank you for everything."

"God loves you."

Andrew the Angel puts out his hand to shake Frank's hand but Frank hesitates.

"I've never shook the hand of the Angel of Death before."

"Go ahead. He won't kill you." Jacob encourages.

Frank does and it becomes a hug. He turns away for a moment and the three disappear.

"Well, it looks like I'm on my own at work again. I like it better that way, back to reality."

Jacob Levi comes and taps Dolly's shoulder.

"Mom, your ride to the airport is here."

"What ride? We were going to go home, change and take a cab." Gunther answers.

"That's not what he said." Jacob says.

Jacob points to Raphael the angel in a chauffeur's uniform.

"So much for reality." Gunther adds.

"Him too?" Frank asks.

Gunther turns to Frank and kisses him after he speaks.

"We all have our Angels. We'll stick around for a while and then we'll go. You have the house for a few days. Enjoy Memphis. Go see Elvis. Your family could use a break. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun with Beethoven."

"Francis, clean up your mind."

The couple walks off. Gunther goes to speak to Raphael. The music has begun. Frank turns to Mayling.

"Would you like to dance with your husband or continue talking shop?"

"Dance with my husband."

Frank looks at Sarah who is sitting quietly. He speaks to Andrew.

"Son, go ask the lady to dance."

Andrew does. Frank and Mayling go to the dance floor. He holds her.

"Does this mean you're finally coming home?" Mayling asks.

"Just try and stop me."

"Frank, something happened between you and Andrew tonight. What is it?" Mayling asks.

"Don't worry. We'll handle it."

He holds her and the party begins.

….

Frank and family enter Gunther's living room with Jacob. Gunther and Dolly have left.

"Leave it to you, Frank, to get Sarah an interview in the hall too. When will you stop?" Mayling asks.

"Never. Well, it's over. We can go home now. I'll start packing."

Frank starts to go upstairs. Mayling and Andrew go into a different room

"Frank, wait!" Jacob says.

Frank comes back down.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to say a few words before we go our separate ways. It was an honor meeting you again. Little did I know the soldier I met thirty years ago with the monkey would become family. I'm happy you made it out alive."

"Sometimes I feel like I didn't. So many men died, and all for nothing."

"They died because it was their time. Only the reason was wrong."

"Plenty of lives were destroyed."

"War does that. But God restores them. Keep him in your life and you will always know peace in your heart. "

Frank gives him a paper.

"If you're ever in Nashville, here's our address."

Jacob does the same.

"If you're ever in Harmony, here's my address."

"Jacob, I have a question. Since I was married Jewish, am I one now?"

"You are whatever you believe. God does not play politics, people do."

Mayling and Andrew enter the room. Andrew walks over.

"Dad, I was thinking. The couch must be hard on your back. I'll take Grandpa's room. YOU stay with mom. I'll bring your bags up."

He leaves and Jacob walks over.

"Good night. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I have a long drive ahead of me."

"Good night Jacob."

Frank walks over to Mayling.

"Andrew told me what happened tonight. He had us both fooled. What do you intend to do?"

"I heard him refuse. He's learned his lesson. What he did was serious and he will be punished, somehow. I haven't figured it out how yet. But we're going to need his help. The girls have to know what's happening out there. I haven't a clue. This isn't the sixties. We're all going to learn so we can protect this family and Andrew is going to teach us."

Frank holds her.

"Don't worry. We'll make it. The worst is over. We've survived intact. There's a whole new world out there just waiting for us. And I, for one, intend to meet it head on."

"Count me in."

He puts his arm around her waist and they go up the stairs talking.

"I'm glad you're coming home."

"And why?"

She puts her hand on his butt.

"I miss your flabby butt."

 **RESOLUTION**

Frank Mayling and Andrew enter their living room carrying bags. All are quiet. Andrew takes Maylings' and his bag upstairs.

"You were very quiet all the way home. Does this mean you've thought of a punishment?"

"Yes, but I want Andrew to figure it out. First I want to hear why?"

"I just want to know why we never suspected it. He even fooled Zek."

"That's what I can't figure out. When is Zek due here?"

"He said to call when we got in."

"Don't call just yet. Let's go see Andrew. It's time we ALL had a talk."

He heads for the stairs.

"Frank, he quit."

"Yes but he did start. He's not our little boy anymore. In one year he'll be of legal age. It's time we start treating him like it."

Mayling follows him up the stairs. They knock on Andrew's door. He is unpacking his bag.

"Come in."

The door opens and Mayling and Frank enter.

"I didn't think mom would be involved."

Frank sits down.

"She's very involved. I've been thinking about this all the way home. I had a lot of speeches prepared but they all come down to one word. Why? We gave you everything you ever wanted. What more did you need?"

"It had nothing to do with possessions."

"Then why?"

"I did it because of you."

"Me? I don't understand."

"You had it easy. Your father protected you. He knew the harassment you would have if he raised you Jewish. You were safe."

"I always protected you. I even protected you when you were on trial. When did I NOT protect you?"

"The day I was born. I hated school because I was always treated as a half-breed. When I was younger I was always beat up. I was called the German Chink. I didn't fit in with the whites or the Asians. Some kids would even call me Hitler. You saw me and mom with love. Everyone else saw us with hate. Kids who lost family members in the war blamed US. They even called US baby killers. While you were busy playing United Nations I was getting the crap beaten out of me!"

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was my fault. I wanted you to think everything was perfect. You were trying so hard to improve yourself." Mayling says.

"I had kids spit at me. I was alone with only a few friends. I hated being me."

"When did the drugs start?"

"I was twelve. Paul and I went to the ice cream truck. I had a shiner. The vendor asked me what happened so I told you. He gave me my first joint and said it would make me feel better. I kept it in my room and that's the only time I brought drugs into the house. The next fight came and I used it. It did make me feel better. I went back for more. Paul and I both did."

"What was Paul's reason?"

"I don't know. He just did. The fights continued. Each time I'd get stoned. Then I started growing taller and the fights stopped. I fought back. Sometimes **I** even started them. I got everyone back who hurt me."

"Where was I?"

"Playing Superman on Hubbard Street."

"And Zek?"

"He never knew. I had both of you fooled."

"I take it you didn't stop at grass?"

"No. When I started high school I got in with the wrong crowd. They had strange ideas about having fun. Their latest idea was drunk bashing. I told them about you and your work and they said not to worry. I wouldn't get caught. The day of the attack Paul was supposed to be there but he got the flu and stayed home. The three of us went."

"The rest I know."

"You don't know it all. When we saw the guy in the alley I heard a voice say, "No, don't do it." For some reason I listened. We all heard it but the other two went anyway. They started hitting him and I ran. As I left the alley I saw Andrew. He walked right by me and didn't stop. I was afraid he would say something but he didn't."

"He did say something. He was that voice."

"I know that now. This was when I thought he was human."

"So you ran."

"I ran until I sobered up and then I came home. I stopped that day. It wasn't until you were called to the hospital did I realize he died. The rest you know."

"And you never told the police you boys were high?"

"We made a pact."

"Loyalty among criminals. How original. So this is why you blame me? Because you were born Vietnamese? That is no excuse. I was still your father. You should have told me. I, of all people, would understand. I was spit on too. When I stepped off the plane people saw my uniform and threw eggs at me. Here I was leaving a war I didn't WANT to go to, and the people I agreed with threw eggs. I was so glad to get rid of that uniform. I even burned it."

"And you turned to booze. So what's the difference between us?"

"The difference is I lost my father. You still had yours. All you had to do was ask and I would listen. I'm listening now."

The phone rings and Frank answers and hangs up.

"Excuse me. Hello?...We just got in Zek. You can bring the girls...Thanks. He's on his way. When he comes let him in and leave us men alone. Okay, May? We still have business to transact."

"I'll go downstairs and wait."

She leaves.

"I want to know. Did you stop with the ice cream man?"

"No. We had other connections. Please don't ask me to name them. They WILL kill us."

"Leave it to my son to put his whole family in danger, again."

Voices are heard downstairs.

"They're here."

Zek enters the room and Frank stands.

"Hey Frank. How was the wedding?"

"Great. How were the girls?"

"They were little angels. Now tell me what's going on? How did you know about the bust?"

"At the reception Andrew wandered off with a boy who is now part of the family. I went looking for him. He didn't know I was there. I heard the boy offer him a joint and he refused."

"That's great. He refused."

"Not before he admitted to using for many years. He quit last year after the attack."

"How many years?"

"Tell him son."

"Six."

"Six years! Where did you get it?"

"From a man who sold more than soft serve. He had us all fooled."

"But how?" Zek asks.

"I never brought it home."

"You're lucky he's your son and not mine. I would kill him. Why Andrew? You had everything. Why?"

"Zek, could you get the girls please?" Frank asks.

"I'll be right back."

He leaves and returns with the twins, Lotus and Blossom. They run to Frank and hug him.

"Daddy!"

"We missed you."

"We had to eat Aunt Jennie's cooking."

"It's not that bad. You're still alive. Look at Uncle Zek. He's fine."

"He took us to Mc Donalds."

Frank pulls away.

"Smart man. Girls, I need to ask you some questions and I want the truth."

Mayling walks in.

"What type of questions?" Blossom asks.

"They will sound strange but just answer them as honestly as you can. Do you understand?"

The girls agree.

"When you're at school do people treat you bad? Do they call you names or try to hurt you?"

The girls look at Mayling for approval.

"Answer the question." Mayling orders gently.

"They call us bad names. Sometimes they try and push us into walls."

"What type of names?"

"Mommy told us not to say them."

"You tell me."

Lotus whispers it into Frank's ear.

"Have you told your teachers?"

"We're afraid too. The older girls say they will beat us up. We don't like school."

Frank looks at Andrew.

"And I thought ten years would make a difference. Let's change the subject. You know the ice cream man?"

They agree.

"Has he ever given you anything but ice cream? Candy maybe?"

"No just ice cream. He gives some boys candy. He waits till we all leave and the boys come over. Is it bad candy?"

"Very bad candy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lotus?"

"Why do people hate us so much? We never hurt them."

"Help me on this one Zek."

"It's your family not mine. You're on your own private."

"Thanks Sarge. At one time we were enemies. We fought a war that was very wrong. A lot of people died. The people who hurt you never learned to forgive."

Zek pulls out an article from his pocket.

"Maybe this will help."

Frank takes the article and reads.

"A country divided?"

"It's a photography exhibit at the Natural Museum. It's pictures from Nam. It starts tomorrow and I was thinking of going with you after work."

"I don't think it's a good idea. The girls are too young."

"I'm not."

"What do you think May?"

"I think we should all go."

"But the pictures will be disturbing?"

"Someone can stay with the girls while we go in. We can show them what is safe. The war is not going to go away."

"Okay. We'll go after work. Zek thanks for taking care of the girls."

"I love them as much as you do. Night Frank."

They all leave but Frank and Andrew. Frank goes to the door.

"So what's my punishment?" Andrew asks.

"You're an adult now. You tell me. What would you do in my place?"

"You want ME to tell you?"

"Yes. You have twenty-four hours. We'll discuss this after the museum. I also want one more thing. I want to know everything you did, and don't leave anything out. I want street names, descriptions and so on."

"You can get that from a book."

"And I will. But I want it from you first. Your sisters will be safe if it's the last thing I do. You have till tomorrow night."

Frank leaves and enters his bedroom. He starts unpacking. Mayling enters.

"Is Zek gone?" Frank asks.

"He went home. What did you decide?"

He is putting clothes away.

"I'm letting Andrew pick his punishment."

"Are you crazy? He's a child."

"In one year he'll be a legal man. He's not a child anymore. He never was."

"Look at me Frank."

He does.

"He was a child. I can remember days when he came home bleeding and crying. He was always beat up. You just never saw it. I never let you. By the time you came home everything was fine. I wish I had a penny for every time I held him and he cried in my arms."

Frank sits on the bed.

"Damn it, May! Why didn't you tell me?"

She sits next to him.

"You were trying so hard to improve yourself. I wanted to see you succeed."

"You did with no problems."

"Not at first. When I wanted to start the shop I would go to the bank for help. I would go in because my last name was yours. But when they saw me it was an automatic refusal. I even had one loan officer tell me to go back home. I wasn't wanted there."

"But you got the money?"

"Zek got the money. He went to the bank with me. When he showed up they finally listened. But not before he counter-signed the loan. I couldn't do it on my own."

"I owe that man so much. I couldn't begin to repay him."

"He doesn't want payment. He just wants to be your friend."

Frank stands.

"He's more than a friend. He's the father I never had. And I love him for it. You still want to see those pictures?"

"No but considering what we just learned, we have too. It won't begin to justify Andrew but it will help us understand the rest of the world. Are you staying here tonight?"

"No. I have things to do at home."

"This is your home."

"I mean the hotel. I need to pack the rest of my clothes."

He puts his arms around her.

"Just give me a few more days. I'll be home."

He hugs her.

….

Mayling, Frank, Zek, Andrew and the girls are outside the exhibit. These are the pictures from the TOUR OF DUTY EPISODE - VIETNAM RAG.

"You stay with the girls Zek. We'll be as quick as we can."

"You're not looking forward to this, are you?" Zek asks.

"Not really, but it needs to be done. Catch you in a few."

All but Zek and the girls enter. The exhibit is divided into decades written on the walls. They start looking. Mayling and Andrew get dirty looks.

"I don't think they like us here Mom."

"That's their problem." she says.

Frank walks into the 1960's room and begins looking. Mayling and Andrew stop at one picture. It is of a GI, crucified and gutted to death. Mayling walks away.

"I can't see that."

"See what?"

"That picture."

Frank walks over and freezes.

"How can people do that to another human being?" Andrew asks.

"It was war. We never knew what to expect when we went out. I remember that day. We had a photographer with us. I remember Zek hated him. He didn't care what he shot. We wanted to free the body but Zek warned us it might be booby-trapped."

"And was it?" Andrew asks.

"We were ambushed before we found out. It took us hours before we could take the body."

Mayling walks over to another picture and stops.

"Frank, come see this?"

The two men walk over.

"What is it?"

"Isn't that Zek?"

"It sure is. That's us. There's Taylor, Ruiz, L.T.-"

A man who overhears goes to the picture.

"Where are you?" Andrew asks.

"Hey mister? Is that you?"

Franks walks over and sees a photo of him with a wounded man. Mayling and Andrew follow.

"It says "Unknown Medic". Is that you?" Andrew asks.

Frank starts choking up.

"Yes. He was shot when we got ambushed. I was trying to put pressure on the wound but he died anyway."

"This your kid?"

"And my wife."

"How could you marry one of them? You saw what they did to us."

"Where you there?"

"I was 4F."

"Then don't you dare talk to me or my family that way. They were innocent of this. Honey, go get Zek. I want him to see these pictures."

"Where will I meet you?" she asks.

He gives her money.

"The ice cream parlor downstairs. Get the girls some sodas. They're not seeing these pictures."

She leaves. Frank turns and gives the man a dirty look. He walks away. Another man turns and watches. He is Danny Purcell. Zek comes in and Danny turns his back.

"May told me. Where are they?" Zek asks.

"One is on the wall. That's all of us, but me."

"Where are you?"

Frank points to the picture.

"Here. It was right after we found him."

He points to the first picture. Zek walks over and looks.

"I remember that day."

"So do I."

He looks at the picture.

"I tried so hard to save him but I couldn't. I held his heart in my hand. It seems I always had blood on them. I couldn't save them."

"You did what you could. Try not to think of the ones you lost. Think of the ones you saved. There are men out there, alive, because of you."

"I wish I could see just one."

Danny turns.

"Will I do?"

"Purcell, is that you?"

Danny walks over.

"In the flesh Sarge."

"Forget the rank. Just call me Zek. Frank does."

"So, this is Doc. How you doin' Hockenberry?"

"Surprised. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the director of this exhibit. Wherever it goes, I go. That's how these pictures got in. I met the snotty photographer years later and he showed me the shots. So, I and some other vets, sponsored him and the rest is history."

"What other vets?" asks Zek.

"I can tell you in one word, Bravo. I was hoping I could see you before the exhibit left. Who's this Doc?"

"My son Andrew. The woman I was with was-"

"Don't tell me. Come with me."

He goes to another picture.

"Here you are again Sarge. Seems you're giving someone a candy bar."

The men walk over.

"Well, I'll be."

"Who's the girl?" Andrew asks.

"Look again." Danny says.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, that's your mom. Zek always had candy for her, the right kind."

"Check out these shots."

They walk over.

"Remember Pasteur Street?" Danny asks.

"Unfortunately." Frank answers.

"Why do you say that?" Andrew asks.

"It was the red light district in Saigon. There are four bordellos in that picture alone. In fact, if it were to continue,"

He points to an empty part of the wall.

"This is where I met your mother that day."

Danny points to another picture.

"Recognize those girls?"

"Are they hookers?"

"They were very special ladies. This one gave me the monkey. That's him by her feet, Chico."

He looks in the next room.

"Why is there a warning by the next room?" Frank asks.

"Those are our nightmares. Maybe Andrew should stay out."

"No. I want him to see those."

"They can't be any worse than that one over there."

"Yes they are. Your father saved a lot of lives, including mine. The ones in there, no one could."

"Were you shot?" Andrew asks.

"No. Your father and the other men helped me through heroine withdrawal. Doc supervised the whole thing."

"You're exaggerating Danny. We all helped."

"You told them how to do it. I'm drug free because of you. You guys really want to see those pictures?"

"I have my reasons."

"Okay, let's go."

The four walk in.

….

Mayling is sitting in the ice cream parlor with the girls who have drinks in front of them. Another Asian woman with two Amerasian children is at the next table. She looks at the Hocks. She is Mrs. Lilly Purcell and the girls are her grandsons. The girls notice.

"Mommy, why is that woman looking at us?" Lotus asks.

"I don't know. Just ignore her. Your dad was right. This was a bad idea."

"What did you say?" Blossom asks.

"Nothing. Just drink up. Your father will be here soon, I hope."

The woman comes over.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help noticing your children. They're just like mine. What part of Vietnam are you from?"

"South."

"Me too. I'm with my grandchildren."

"That's nice."

"Did you know there is an exhibit here on the war?"

"Yes. I saw part of it."

"I hope you left the girls outside. Some of the pictures are very graphic."

"They didn't see it. Did you?"

"I see it every day. My husband is the director. My name is Lilly Purcell. Is their father American too?"

"Yes, he's with his friend and my son in the show."

"How much did you see?"

"I got as far as the "Unknown Medic". Then I left. It became very uncomfortable in there."

"I know what you mean. Americans don't like us. The medic has a name. It's Hock—"

"Enberry." Lotus says.

"Yes. How did you know little girl?"

"He's my daddy."

"Mine too. We're twins."

Lilly smiles at them.

"I can see that. My husband and "Doc" served together in the same platoon. There's pictures of them in the exhibit."

"Mommy, when will daddy and Uncle Zek get here? I'm tired."

"Soon, Lotus."

"Sergeant Zek Anderson?"

"Yes. He's my husband's friend."

"Wait a minute. I knew you looked familiar. Hold on."

She pulls out a book with the exhibit pictures and turns to Mayling's photo. She shows it to her.

"This is Sergeant Anderson. Is this you?"

Mayling is taken back.

"Oh my God. I'm in the exhibit."

"Let me see Mommy." Blossom asks.

Mayling gives her the book.

"Is that really you?"

"I was younger then."

Blossom turns to the next page as Mayling grabs the book and gives it back to Lilly.

"I thought they had to get permission first?"

"Not if the person remains unknown."

"Like the "Unknown Medic"?"

"Is daddy in there?"

"Yes. But you can't see the pictures till you get a little older. Where is your father?"

All the men enter the parlor. They are carrying books in their bags. The women don't see them yet. They are visibly shaken.

"I warned you about the last part."

"You did. You okay, son? You look a little green?" Zek comments.

"I keep seeing those men in those cribs. How can they survive without arms and legs?"

"Land mines will do that. You step on one and it's better to be dead. You okay, Frank?"

"I tried so hard to forget what we saw. I can't. It's like it was yesterday. Now I see why people hated you son."

"So do I. If you hate it so much, why did you buy the book?"

"It's something I had to do."

Zek sees the girls.

"There are the girls. We better go."

The men approach as the girls see them.

"There's my husband." Lilly says.

"Mine is with him."

The men reach them. Danny goes over to Lilly.

"Lilly, look what I found."

"I see. You must be Sergeant Anderson."

"How did you know?"

"You're not the Unknown Medic. It's a pleasure to meet you Doc. I've heard a lot about you two."

"I haven't heard about you".

"I'm Lilly Purcell, Danny's wife."

"Don't look so surprised Doc. You're not the only one to marry a national. These are my grandkids, Roy and Troy."

"You remember Mayling? And these are my girls, Lotus and Blossom. It seems we both like puns."

"I'm afraid I scared your wife Doc. She probably thought I was a nut case."

"May, are the girls ready?"

"Yes."

"You'll have to excuse me, Mrs. Purcell, but it's late and we still have something to do. Girls, let's go. It's almost past your bedtime."

"But we didn't get to see the pictures?"

Frank turns to Danny and gives him a card.

"You will when you get older. It's good seeing you again. I'd love to stay but I can't. Call me at work. We'll have dinner before you leave."

"The exhibit is only here for one week, and then we go to Memphis. How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Fine with me. Zek, I'll see you at work."

"See ya."

The Hocks walks off.

"That was strange?"

"He's having family problems. But I'm not and I can stay. Tell me one thing, why Roy and Troy?"

"Roy Rogers and Troy Donahue."

Zek sits down.

"And I thought Lotus Blossom was bad. I need to know. How did you get the exhibit?"

"I inherited it. I ran into the reporter you hated. Actually, he sat right next to me."

"Where?"

"Chemo. I had cancer. So did he. He recognized me. We talked and after our therapy, he showed me the pictures. I can't tell you how surprised I was to see us. It's hard to believe we were so young."

"Tell me about it."

"He said he wanted to show them as an exhibit but he didn't know how. That's where I came in. After the war I took night courses and entered advertising. The company I work for now makes commercials."

"Which ones?"

"Have you seen the one duck wearing the tutu?"

"Yes, the laundry soap. My wife uses it."

"Bingo. I had the connections but I needed money."

"What did you do?"

"Taylor and I e-mail each other regularity. He told me he was going to be in New York for a book signing. He was going to one of Ruiz's restaurants. So, I flew up there and the three of us had dinner."

"But how did you get the pictures?"

"The reporter died shortly after our first meeting. He was a good guy who told the truth. We just didn't like him because it was the truth. We didn't hate him. We hated the war. He willed me the pictures with the promise I would show them. The next thing that happened was unbelievable. I told Taylor and Ruiz the story. Taylor had gotten his first royalty check from his new book. He had it with him, and he gave it ALL to me. Ruiz wrote a check and matched it. I had my money. But I didn't stop there. I went to see L.T. at West Point. Told him and he did the same. Bravo men paid for my first exhibit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had something different for you. You see, Sarge, the cancer is back. I don't have much time."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm dealing with it. If you hadn't come here I was going to see you tomorrow. When I'm gone, the pictures need a home. They need to be seen so the world doesn't forget all the people who died. I can't think of a better home than yours. Don't worry about the money. By now the show runs itself. Will you take it?"

"I don't know what to say. It's an honor I'm not worthy of."

"They're not worthy of you. You're a great man. Because of you a lot of men survived. You taught us how. Please do me the honor."

"Only if you call me Zek. I haven't been a sergeant for years."

Danny and Zek shake hands.

"Okay...Zek."

"The world has changed since we got out. People want to forget. All it brings up is anger. I live in Chicago and my wife and I still feel it."

"We feel it here too."

"Please apologize to Mayling for the incident. Sometimes it can't be helped."

Zek looks at his watch and stands.

"I will. Now I have to go. My dog is probably crossing his legs by now. Here's my card. Call me tomorrow. The three of us can meet after work. Nice meeting you Lilly."

Zek leaves.

"I told you he would do it. He's everything you said he was."

"And more."

….

Mayling is in their bedroom on the bed looking at the book. Frank sits by her.

"I try so hard to forget that nightmare."

"We all do. In fact, the last chapter is called "Nightmares"."

Mayling turns to it and is disgusted. She closes the book.

"Oh my God. How can anyone see those?"

"We did."

"You let Andrew see them? What are you, crazy?"

"Danny warned me but I didn't think they would be that bad. I know I was wrong. I'll apologize later."

She gives him back the book.

"Take it away. I'm going to take a shower. All of a sudden I feel dirty."

"Go ahead. I'll talk to Andrew and then I'm going back."

"You're always leaving. When will you come home?"

He stands.

"In a couple days. I paid for the whole week. Today is Wednesday. I will be home Friday."

"I already wish it were Friday. I miss you."

He holds her, speaks and then kisses her.

"Babe, you're all I think about. Go take your shower. I probably won't be here when you get out. This business with Andrew will be short. I love you."

She puts her hand on his butt.

"And I love you. I want this flabby butt in my bed by Friday or they'll be hell to pay."

"Count on it."

She leaves. He sits down and starts looking at the book. Andrew walks in carrying his guitar case. Frank looks up.

"I did what you said dad. This is a list of names, techniques, everything but my sources. I will not give you those."

Frank looks at the list.

"My, you have been busy. What about your punishment?"

"That's why I have this."

"You're going to give me a concert?"

"No. I want you to have this. A punishment is supposed to be something you love being taken away. I love music. It's the one thing that kept me sane all these years."

"No, absolutely not. Music is the best part of you. You heard Andrew. It's the key to your life. You just said it. It kept your sanity. You have to find something else."

"I have nothing else."

"Yes, you do. Do I have to tell you what it is? I really hoped you would be adult enough to figure it out. I guess not. Okay, here's your punishment. You remember Paul, your best friend since grade school? The very Paul who got stoned with you, and by your words, still is?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to help him stop."

"How?"

"You did?"

"That was different."

"No, it's not. This family has outside help, but you have to be his."

"The only way I could is...No. I'm not telling his parents."

"Yes you are. We BOTH are, tomorrow night. You're alive because you listened to a little voice. He could be dead tomorrow. How would you feel if YOUR best friend died because of an overdose? It would be your fault, not the pusher. You are going to do to Paul what you did on this list. His life depends on it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Frank walks to the door and turns.

"You be ready when I call. And one more thing. After this is over, this WHOLE family is going into therapy. We have TOO many problems. It's amazing we got this far in one piece. Right now love and the love of God are the only things holding us together. Night son. Expect my call."

Frank leaves. Andrew picks up the book and starts looking. Mayling comes in wearing a robe and her hair is wet. She sits by him.

"How much did you hear?" Andrew asks.

She takes the book.

"Enough. Put that book away. We've seen enough for today. Did you learn anything tonight?"

"I know why they hate us now."

"I'm not talking about Vietnam. I mean Paul. You are your brother's keeper. We all are. It's your duty to stop him. Your father is right."

"You know how hard that will be. He'll hate me."

"Yes he will. But when he goes clean he'll see you did it for love. It will take time, and even if he stops being your friend, at least he'll be alive. Just look at your dad. He hated us and ran away. But he came home when he discovered we were important to him. Paul will do the same."

"You really think so?"

She hugs him and then looks at him.

"I know so. It feels so good to hold you again. I miss the little boy who came to me whenever something went wrong. I miss my little boy. You're almost a man. I won't be able to be your mother very soon. I'll just be another adult."

Andrew pulls away.

"I may be 82 but you'll still be my mother. How do you feel about the therapy?"

"We need it. Too much has happened. We need an outside opinion. Go on. Take your guitar and go to sleep. We've all had a long day."

Andrew takes the book again.

"May I see Dad's picture before I go? He looks so scared."

"He was."

He closes the book.

"Not as scared as I am."

He walks out. She takes the book and puts it in the drawer and gets ready for bed.

….

Andrew is tossing and turning in bed and having a nightmare.

"No...What are you doing?...Please, let go of my hands...Hey! That hurts!...OW!...No, please don't. Help! God, please help me!"

Mayling runs in, turns on the lights and shakes him till he wakes up.

"Andrew, wake up. Wake up!"

He does and is very shaken and breathing heavily. She holds him and tries to calm him by rocking.

"It's over now. Take a deep breath."

He does.

"Calm down and tell me about it. When you do, forget it. Okay?"

"Yeah."

She strokes his hair.

"Now tell me."

"I was an American soldier in Nam. I lost my platoon so I backtracked to find them. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by VC. Two men grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. There were spikes made of bamboo. They tied my hands and ankles to them. I couldn't break free. Then one tore my shirt and a third came out of the bushes. I couldn't make out his face. He had a bayonet. He put it to my chest and started cutting. I was still alive and felt everything. I cried out but no one heard me. As he came closer I saw his face. Mom, it was me. And then I saw the face of the man on the ground. It was Paul. I was killing him and he was me."

"Of all nights for your father to be cheap. Now forget about it. It's over. Take some more deep breaths."

He does.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"You've seen a lot today and it's made you very confused. Try and get some sleep."

She still holds him and crawls into his bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"My job. I'm your mother. It's written in my contract when a child has a nightmare you lie next to him till they fall asleep. We did it all the time when you were young. We'd put you between us and when you'd crash, your father would carry you into your own bed. You're too heavy to carry so I'll just stay here till you're asleep."

"No offence Mom. I don't want the woman in my bed to be a blood relative. It's sick. I'm fine now."

She gets out.

"Be that way."

She starts for the door.

"Don't be angry. I'm not a child anymore. I'm a man."

She turns to him, speaks and turns off the light.

"Yes you are. But a few minutes ago, I saw my little boy again. I miss it. Night."

She leaves and he lies back to try and fall asleep.

….

Zek and Danny are sitting in a bar with some drinks in front of them. Jimmy the bartender tends to them.

"This is an odd place to meet. Why did Doc suggest it?" Danny asks.

"You'll find out."

Frank comes in and joins them.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic."

"Frank, in all the years I've known you, you have always been late. You would be late for your own funeral."

"I was, three times. Jimmy, ginger ale please."

"Zek's been telling me your whole life story."

"That took all of five minutes. I hope you didn't get bored."

"Your life is not boring."

"He told me about you. I'm sorry Danny."

"So am I. I had one cigarette too many. There's a reason they're called cancer sticks."

"I should quit. With all my health problems, smokes are not part of my agenda. Thanks Jimmy. I got a call from May today. She's very angry."

"How come?"

"Andrew had a nightmare because of the exhibit. You remember the boy we found who looked like a biology experiment?"

"How can I forget?"

"He dreamed he was him and he was alive when it happened."

"That's a rough one. I did warn you."

"Yes you did. So, Danny, have you seen any of our friends lately?"

"I e-mail Taylor all the time. Ruiz, I only saw in New York and L.T. is busy teaching. How about you?"

"I haven't seen L.T. and Ruiz since my lost weekend. Taylor I saw the second time I almost died."

"You did die, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Taylor was in town researching a book."

"He finished that one. He's starting a new one. He's shown me our part."

"Our part?"

"He's writing his memoirs and we're in it."

"I can't wait to read about Frank."

"Hey! Hey! I'm not wild anymore. I have a family now. Listen, Danny, I've been where you are now. Are you ready?"

"Yes. It was hard at first but I had help. What I'm going to tell you will sound crazy but it's true. There were these two technicians at chemo. One guy, I swear, looked like you Doc. He was your twin. It took me a long time before I believed it wasn't you. He had such gentle hands. I never felt the needle go in. There was this other tech, a young woman with great legs. She had an Irish accent."

"Drank a lot of coffee?"

"How did you know?"

Frank and Zek smile.

"Why are you guys smiling? I haven't finished my story."

"You don't have too. We know who and what they are. They usually travel in threes. Was there an older woman, heavy-set and Afro-American?"

"Not at the hospital. My wife hired her as a gardener. They became good friends."

"Let me give you some advice. Listen and do whatever they say. They're only the messengers. The message comes from a higher source."

"We both met the man professionally. I went looking for Frank at the neighborhood shop and rob, and sure enough it was being robbed. I was shot and almost died, and there was Andrew. Actually I knew him for years. He worked at the VA. It was he who helped me find you guys for our reunion. L.T., Ruiz and Taylor all saw him. I don't remember why you didn't come."

"I was out of town and got the invitation late."

"We found all of you pretty easy. Frank, on the other hand, disappeared from the face of the earth. Andrew found him."

"You can't hide from God. I named my son after Andrew."

"And I named my dog after his son."

"Once they got through with their introductions, what did they say?"

"Personal things. I won't bore you with those. The pretty one wanted me to run the exhibit. Oh, now I remember something else. She also had a message for you Doc."

"Me?"

"She said, and I quote "Don't worry. You're doing the right thing." What did she mean by that?"

"I think I know. How much did Zek tell you about my son?"

"He said there were problems."

"My son's been taking drugs for years. I never knew. He stopped when all our problems began, and he's stayed clean. I only found out by accident. Now I have to punish him, even though he's been the rock in my family all this time. When I asked him why he started he said he did it to forget the harassment he got because he was Amerasian. He didn't understand why people hated him. That's why I took him to the exhibit. Instead of helping him understand, I gave him nightmares."

"How will you punish him?" Danny asks.

"I'd rather not say yet. I have doubts about my decision. Now I know I'm right. It's going to get very ugly, starting tonight."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"It's late and I have to see him."

"Can I drop you home?" Danny asks.

"I am home."

"A men's residence?"

"May and I made up at the beginning of this week. I paid rent till Friday. This is my last night here and then I go home, for good. Well, I better go. I have phone calls to make before WWIII begins. It was good seeing you Danny. I wish the news were better."

"Me too. Doc, when you died did you see heaven?"

"I saw nothing. I wasn't meant to. Something got in the way."

"What?"

Frank smiles.

"A second bathroom. Ask Zek about it. Keep in touch, Danny. We'll have dinner before you leave."

"I will."

The two men hug and Frank walks off. Danny turns to Zek.

"A second bathroom?"

….

Victor Leonard, Paul's father, opens up the door. Frank and Andrew are standing.

"Hello Frank, Andrew?"

"Hello Victor. May we come in?"

"Sure."

They walk in.

"What's this all about?"

Victor's wife, Mary, comes in with Paul. Paul looks confused.

"Hello Frank. Can we get you anything to drink?" Mary asks.

"No. Could you and your husband come with me? We need to speak privately."

"Will my office do?"

"That will be fine. Andrew, you wait till I call you."

The three adults enter the office. Paul walks over to Andrew.

"What's going on Drew?"

"You're stoned again."

"Just some grass. No big deal."

"What is wrong with you? Your parents can see you?"

"Lighten up. You want some? I got some in my room."

"No thanks."

Andrew looks to the door.

….

The three adults are standing in the office.

"What is it Frank?" Victor asks.

"I think you two better sit down."

They sit down.

"This looks serious."

"It is."

"You have me worried." Mary says.

"You should be. I'll start at the beginning. I don't know how much you know about my family history, so I'll make it brief. I was at my father's wedding and something happened. One of our new in-laws is a boy Andrew's age. I overheard a disturbing conversation between them. He offered Andrew a joint and he refused. But not before he told this boy he quit a year ago."

"What has this to do with us?"

"He did all kind of drugs for years. He made me a list. This is where you come in. He didn't do it alone. Paul was with him."

"No way. He's a good boy." Mary cries.

"He's a drug user. Where my son has quit for personal reason, he still continues. He even lit up in front of my girls. Andrew threw him out."

"You're lying." Victor denies.

"I wish I were. I smelled it when I just came in. He's stoned now. It's in his hair and clothes."

"How would you know?"

"I lived during the sixties. And like Paul, I spent most of it stoned. Vietnam straightened me out."

Victor rises.

"I will not hear this. I know your problem. Everyone does. You're just a cleaned up wino. Why should I believe you? Paul would never do those things. He knows better."

Frank walks to the door.

"Excuse me. Andrew I need you."

He comes in and Frank closes the door.

"Did you tell them?"

"They don't believe me."

"He's telling the truth. Paul and I did drugs for years. We hid it from both of you."

"How? Why? Tell me. I want to know who did it first?"

"Answer the questions son."

"I started for personal reasons. Paul followed. We were twelve."

"You were babies." Mary cries.

"Whatever the reason it's your problem. Paul is clean. Don't listen to him Mary. They're lying. Just because he failed as a father doesn't mean we did. The man is a God damn alcoholic."

"I am not denying I failed. Children do not come with a manual and he was my first. I'm trying very hard to fix that now."

"Well leave Paul out of this. He hasn't done anything."

"Yes he has."

"At least he doesn't have a police record like your son. You are a terrible father and you will not bring me down to your level. Where's your proof?"

"I can give you proof. All you have to do is let Andrew search Paul's room."

"NO!" Andrew protests.

"Absolutely not! How do I know he won't plant anything to prove his point?"

"You'll watch him. Can you do it son?"

"I would rather not."

"They won't believe us any other way. It's Paul's life we're talking about."

"I'll do it. But I won't like it."

All enter Paul's bedroom. Paul goes to Mary.

"Mom, make him stop. He's lying."

"If he's lying I'm suing you for libel."

"Go on son."

Andrew goes through the room and pulls out drug supplies which are hidden all over and puts it on the bed. As he does Paul's parents are in shock. Andrew finally stops and stands by Frank. Paul turns to leave but Victor grabs his arm.)

"Why? Tell me why? It's your son. He corrupted him. What do you expect for a son of a wino? You're a disgrace as a human being and as a father."

"My father had nothing to do with it." Andrew says.

"Your father did nothing. That's why you started."

"He's clean now. He has been for over a year." Frank defends.

"After he killed someone first."

"My son never touched him."

"But he ran like a coward, just like his old man."

"He is not a coward. He's the one who made ME come here. I didn't want to do it. As it is, I know there's stuff I didn't find. Paul and I stopped talking a month ago."

"Is there more son? Please don't lie to us."

He lets go of his arm and Paul brings more from a few more hidden places and puts it on the bed. Mary runs out of the room.

Frank pulls out a card.

"I spoke to a doctor friend. She gave me the name and address of a drug rehab center. They have family counseling and discussion groups. They meet every Wednesday night. I've entered Andrew and I."

"You what? You never told me that."

"I meant what I said about therapy. I want to make sure you're drug free."

"No dad. I'm not like them."

"You and Paul were them."

"How dare you compare my son to yours? What gives you the right?" Victor asks.

"I want to see him alive, as you should. Come to the meeting, for his sake."

"Get out before I throw you out."

Frank puts the card on the bed.

"I'll put the card on the bed. If you love Paul you'll be there. I will. Let's go home Andrew."

Frank starts to leave.

"Wait! What do I do with all this stuff?"

"Destroy it."

"I don't know how."

"Son, you go with him and show him how. I'll meet you in the car."

Frank starts to leave and turns.

"Paul has been like a second son to me. I want to save his life too."

Frank leaves. Paul turns to Andrew.

"You just lost the only true friend you had."

"Maybe I have. At least you'll still be alive to hate me. Come with me. I'll show you."

Andrew leaves with Victor and the drugs.

….

Frank and Andrew walk into their living room. Andrew runs up the stairs. Mayling comes by Frank.

"How did it go?" Mayling asks.

"Don't ask. Something tells me he won't want me home anymore."

"He'll get over it. He always does."

"Not this time. After the dream he had I'm sure he hates me. He didn't say one word on the ride home. All that hard work has been shot to hell in one night."

He walks to the door.

"I better go."

"At least stay for some coffee?"

Frank is about to cry.

"Not tonight. I really need to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow after work."

He leaves and she goes upstairs to Andrew's room. He is lying on the bed. Mayling enters and cautiously goes to it and sits down.

"Your father just left. He was close to tears. Want to tell me what happened?"

"What was supposed to happen?"

"He said you didn't say one word to him all the way home. Are you angry again?"

"Yeah, but at me."

"Then why was he almost crying?"

"It went pretty bad. Dad got the worst of it. Paul's dad ripped into him. He called him names and said bad things to him."

"What did your dad do?"

"He didn't defend himself. He just stuck to the point and gave him the address of the Rehab center. He always remained professional. He tried to pretend the words didn't hurt but they did. I could see it in his eyes."

"Is that why you didn't talk to him?"

"I didn't know what to say. He got into one of his dark moods again. He just concentrated on driving."

"How dark?"

"Dark enough to drink."

"You know he's coming home tomorrow?"

"I know."

"You're not going to avoid him like the last time?"

"No but he was avoiding me. He's right. I screwed up. I always do. I just can't seem to get life right. Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. Your father is more than just my husband and lover. He's my best friend. And right now he needs a friend."

"So go to him. I'm home. I'll babysit."

"I can't. He said he wanted to be alone. He won't talk to either of us."

"There is someone left."

He grabs the book, finds a picture and points.

"Him."

"Zek? He's made a point of staying away so Frank can get up by himself."

"Remember when the girls started walking? What did dad do?"

"He held them up till they could do it by themselves."

"Sometimes we all need a little help."

Mayling stands.

"I am so mad at you for deceiving us I just wanted to shake you. But every once in a while you come up with the best ideas. I'll call him right now. When your dad comes back, try and talk to him?"

"Talking goes two ways."

"Let it begin with you. Get some sleep."

She leaves.

….

Frank sits down at the bar. Jimmy, the bartender, approaches.

"Your usual Frank?"

"Yeah, of and Jimmy, could you bring me a beer?"

"I thought you quit drinking."

"I don't want to drink it. I just want to look at it."

"Bottle or tap?"

"Bottle will do. Just leave it there, closed."

"Closed? I guess you won't mind if it's warm?"

"That will be fine."

Jimmy puts down the bottle and drink.

"Closed warm beer, coming right up. I'll get your ginger ale. Rumor has it you're leaving us?"

"I'm going home, for good."

"Don't look so happy. It's spoiling your face."

"It's a mixed blessing."

Zek walks in behind him and Jimmy sees him.

"Hello Mr. Anderson."

"Hello Jimmy."

Frank turns.

"Zek, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"In a pig's eye. You live across town."

Zek sits down and sees the beer.

"Don't tell me you're playing that game again? Last time you lost."

"No, I'm not."

Jimmy brings a bottle and glass and walks away. Zek pours his beer.

"Then why the bottle?"

"I wanted to remember how it felt to need something and know it's wrong. I wanted to see how Andrew felt."

"You could ask him?"

"He would just give me words. I need more."

"So, how did it go?"

"Disastrous. Paul's father put all the blame on me, on my inability to be a GOOD father. After all, I'm just a wino. Actually that was never true. I never liked wine. I'm German. It was beer. He got the booze wrong but he got the rest right. I was and am a bad father. Andrew was right. YOU were his real father not me. All I did was put him into the world. Any man could do that."

"When did he say that?"

"When he confessed about the drugs. He is so right. Even back in Nam I felt like you were my father."

"That's impossible. There's only ten years between our ages."

"It's not biological, it's physiological. You were robbed Zek. You deserved children. All the man admired you. You not only kept our bodies alive, you kept our souls. You were the closest thing we had to an angel."

"That's quite a compliment."

"It's the truth. I love you Zek. You are the only reason I'm drinking ginger ale instead of beer."

"You're giving me too much credit. I didn't make you stop. You did that on your own, with a little divine intervention. It was all YOU. Just like it was all Andrew when he stopped. YOU give him the strength to do it."

"I'd love to know when. He never respected me. He respects you. He always has. In your own quiet way you make people respect you. All I ever get is pity. "Poor Frank." That's all I ever hear. Nobody ever says "Poor Zek.""

"I'm speechless."

"You always are. You say the most when you sit and listen. You don't need to talk. You are the father I never had."

"What does that make Jenny, your mother?"

"I always saw her as Dr. Seymore. Even when you took me in the first few months, she was always a doctor. I never saw her as a woman."

"Oh, she's a woman alright. She can't cook, clean but she does one thing very well. She loves, of all people, me. I wouldn't trade her for the world. She gave me peace. I came back from Nam completely lost. I didn't know what to do. She showed me a different way."

"You miss not having kids?"

"Yes but I still have them, yours. And on nights like this I have you, son. I guess you're right. I always thought of my men as the sons I never had. Especially screw-ups like you. Between you and Taylor, you drove me crazy. Ruiz I never worried about. Myron was his own man. But you and Taylor were nightmares."

"What about Danny?"

"He was a good soldier. You were terrible. Purcell gave me the show. He said he wanted it to be in good hands after he died."

"I didn't know."

"He asked me two days ago. He said he didn't want people to forget the people who died. And now he's dying."

"It happens to everybody. I'm sure he has everything covered. What he doesn't, our little trio probably took care of. They're not one to leave any stones unturned. Who knows? They probably told him to give you the show."

"It wouldn't be the first time they made me a puppet."

"Or me. What was it like when you almost died? Did you see the tunnel and your relatives?"

"I saw a white light. I walked towards it but you know who stopped me. He said I had to fight. That's when he told me who he was. What did you see?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You want another beer?"

"No thanks. You going to be okay Frank?"

"If you mean the beer in front of me, you don't have to worry."

"I didn't mean the beer. Has our father-son chat made you feel better?"

"Yes and no. You can tell May I knew she sent you. I'm glad she did. Some things you can't discuss with a woman, no matter who she is."

"I can't fool you, can I?"

"No. But my son did, for six years. I'm not the smartest guy in the world. But I will be from now on. It's time I opened up my eyes. Thanks for coming Zek."

"You're welcome."

"Give Jenny a kiss for me."

"Hey! What happened to she's just a doctor?"

"I was never blind. See you at work."

Zek takes out some money and walks off. Franks picks up the bottle and calls to Jimmy.

"Yeah Frank?"

Frank stands and gives him his hand.

"You can have it back now. I'll come by before I leave. It's been a pleasure knowing you."

"Same here."

Frank takes out some money.

"No, this one is on me."

Franks stands and leaves.

….

Andrew comes down the stairs into the living room. The house is quiet except for a radio in the distance. He follows the sound to the back yard. He looks out and sees Frank pulling out weeds. Andrew goes into the yard.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?"

"Pulling out weeds. Since I left this yard has become a jungle. I need a machete just to reach the garbage. The weeds have to go. The bushes need cutting and the grass needs mowing. Saturday is the only day I can do it."

"I can help."

"Some things a man does by himself."

"I guess I'll go inside then."

"And do what?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not grounding you. You're too old for that. Do what you want? Just be home before seven. We're having company for dinner. Well, go on. I have work to do."

"The work would go faster with two."

Frank faces him.

"Andrew, do I have to spell it out? I want to be alone. Your mother is at work. The girls are with their friends and the babies are resting. This is the ONLY time I have to think."

"Sorry I disturbed your thinking."

He walks off and Frank continues working.

….

Andrew walks through the exhibit again. He is alone but is ignored. He stops at Frank's picture. Danny comes up from the back room and sees him and approaches.

"You have the book. And the original is at home."

Andrew turns.

"You can't get enough of this exhibit?"

"I had nothing to do so I came here."

"I could think of a better way to spend my Saturday besides looking at pictures."

"So can I."

"Then why are you here?"

"I went for a walk and found myself here. It seems like a different world."

"It was. Even now, when I see these pictures, it doesn't seem like it really happened. I look at my life now and it's so different."

"Are you in here?"

Danny walks over.

"I'm in that one. You can't miss my red neck."

"You all had red necks, along with sunburns. Didn't you use sunscreen?"

"It never lasted long. Some trips we were out for days, maybe even a week. You had to be good friends after that. The smell wasn't as bad in a group."

"What smell?"

"You try living in your underwear for one week. We never bathed and deodorant was a luxury. You always knew when we came."

"That's disgusting."

"That was Vietnam. We had two favorite places, the bordellos and the showers. That picture we were out for a short time, maybe three or four days."

"In the same underwear?"

"And socks. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be near us when we took our shoes off."

"Couldn't the enemy smell you?"

"After a while the smell blends into the jungle."

Andrew approaches the back of the show and Danny stops him.

"Sorry Andrew. This is off-limits."

"I saw it before."

"You're too young. If you need to see it, look at the book. Now tell me why you're really here."

Zek walks out from the back and sees them.

"Andrew?"

"Uncle Zek? What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you the same question. Purcell and I had business to take care of. What's your excuse?"

"I had nowhere to go."

"So you came here? Where's your father?"

"In the back yard pulling out weeds."

"He hates that job. Couldn't you help him?"

"I offered. He sent me away. He said he wanted to think. He hasn't talked to anyone since he's come home. It's like he's still gone. I thought you talked to him."

"I did. I thought I got through. Don't worry about him. These dark moods don't last long."

"The last one lasted three months and it ended with him getting drunk and leaving."

"He's past that."

"Does he get these moods often?" Danny asks.

"Lately he's become a manic-depressive. Let's give him some time to himself. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Okay."

"See you at dinner."

Zek and Andrew walk off. They go to the park and are eating hot dogs.

"So, tell me what happened today?" Zek asks.

"Nothing."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"It's the truth. Nothing happened. I try to talk to him and he gets quiet. I think he's mad at me."

"He's not alone. You hurt a lot of people who really love you. Frank told me what he overheard. It was cruel. I especially like the part about me being your real father. How do you think that made him feel?"

"I'm sorry about that but it's the truth. He was never there. When I had problems I came to you."

"So the only reason your father is important is strictly biological? Is that what you're saying?"

"No. I don't mean it that way."

"Then what do you mean? This could be why he's so quiet?"

"He was always helping others, but never us."

"You mean never...you. I see a totally different man from you. I see a man who loves ALL his family biological and non-biological. He lived on those streets. Who else better to help them?"

"At the expense of his family?"

"Maybe you're right. I don't know. I didn't live under your roof. But you have to remember he tried."

"He tried to be Superman and failed. I just wanted a dad, not Superman."

"You've got a dad, and he loves you very much. You remember that. I am NOT your father, or your uncle. I'm only your Godfather. The job has no responsibilities, except in time of crisis. You should have gone to your real father. It's HIS job, not mine. You took that away from him when you called ME your real father. I didn't plant you and I refuse to take the credit for parenting a child I didn't create. You owe your dad an apology. He's too man enough to ask for it."

"You're right."

"And you owe me one."

"Why?"

"I believed and trusted you. You destroyed that trust every time you got high. Getting clean doesn't count as much as not starting in the first place. You had elders who could help you with whatever problems you were having. Drugs are not the answer. If you don't believe me, look at your dad. Booze wasn't the answer for him and it almost destroyed him. You want to survive in this world, you use what's between your ears. It's why God put it there."

"What does God have to do with it?"

Zek walks away.

"You figure it out. Go home. I'll see you at dinner."

Zek walks off. Andrew goes in the opposite direction.

…

Frank stands in the backyard. He is tired and dirty. Andrew comes in with a glass of lemonade.

"WOW! The yard looks great!"

"It's only half done. When I'm finished we can plant some vegetables. It would be nice to have some fresh veggies."

"I brought you some lemonade."

"Thanks."

He gulps it down.

"You were really thirsty. For a guy who spent his whole life drinking, you don't drink enough now. You need water, fruit juice and milk. You can't survive on coffee."

"Your point being?"

"I love you dad. You just don't take care of yourself. You drink the wrong things, and I don't mean booze. Your diet is irregular. The only time you get a good meal is when mom makes it. You've even lost weight. I can see it in your face. You can't tell me this yard work didn't make you feel a little dizzy?"

"What will it take to shut you up Doctor?"

"A good meal and proper drinks. Now come with me to the kitchen."

"You sound like your mother."

"And damn proud of it. There's no green pizza in this house. Now get in there."

"Yes sir."

Frank leaves.

"And wash your face and hands."

Andrew follows. Both men enter the kitchen and Franks sits down. Andrew goes to the fridge and pulls out some leftovers and gets them ready to reheat. He then pours a glass of milk and puts it in front of Frank.

"Milk."

He then gets bread and butter and does the same.

"Carbohydrates, sugar and fats."

He heats up the food in the microwave and does the same.

"Protein. Now eat."

"Since when did you become a dietitian?"

"I work in the kitchen, remember? I make patient's meals. Eat."

Frank starts eating. Andrew brings out the milk and carton and puts it on the table.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my father and I love you. And I know you haven't been taking care of yourself. You need to get more meat on your bones."

"I don't see your mother complaining. The last thing a woman wants is a fat husband."

"Your bones are showing."

"Now you're giving me an anatomy lesson? What is going on?"

"I'm finally using the brains God gave me. All these years I resented the way you ignored us. I realize now I was wrong. I see you for what you really are."

"What am I?"

"You're a man who tried to help everyone at the expense of his family. You spread yourself too thin, just like bread and butter. You tried to be Superman but you can't. It's not that you didn't love us. It's the opposite. You loved us too much but you also loved the other helpless people you saw."

Andrew pours some more milk.

"Do you intend to drown me with milk?"

"I'd rather drown you with love. I was wrong to tell Joey what I said. Uncle Zek wasn't my real father. He's not even my uncle. He's just Zek. You're my real father and you always have been. If I had come to you when I had problems things would have been different. I never would have been involved with murder. You wouldn't have almost been killed, and we wouldn't be going into therapy. I'm sorry dad."

"I'm sorry too. I'm as much to blame. I didn't have my priorities right. My family should always come first. I'm not single with a lot of time to kill. I'm glad things worked out the way they did. If I had continued working at that pace I would have lost all of you. Now I have to work very hard to hold onto what I have left. I wasted a lot of years. You're a man now. I can never get those years back. At least I have your sisters to enjoy."

Frank finishes eating and rises.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asks.

"It's still early. The yard needs more work. The bushes have to be cut down. The lawn needs mowing. If I want to get it livable again, I have to do it now. I'd like to surprise your mother."

"The job goes faster with two."

"You hate yard work."

Andrew stands.

"So do you. We can hate it together."

"Alright. Thanks son."

He walks up to him and hugs him. Andrew is put back.

"Are you sure you haven't been in the bush?"

"A little strong?"

"You go out there. I'll put everything away and meet you."

Frank leaves and Andrew grabs the dishes. Time passes.

Mayling comes home and finds it quiet. She hears music coming from the backyard.

"Frank? Andrew? Lotus? Anybody? Where the hell is everyone?"

She follows the music and enters the yard. It is almost finished. Frank is still on his knees with weeds. Andrew is working on the bushes. She is in shock. Both men look up. Frank stands and he is filthy.

"Honey, you're early. I didn't expect you so soon?"

"What are you two doing?"

"Yard work. What does it look like?"

"You hate yard work. You'd rather die first."

"Been there, done that." Andrew comments.

"I wanted to surprise you. I thought we could plant some herbs, veggies, like we used too."

She walks over to Frank and touches his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

Frank pulls away.

"Don't do that. I must smell terrible. I'm fine."

"Where are the girls?"

"The middle ones are next door playing and Andrew and I have been taking turns checking on the babies. What time is it?"

"Five-thirty, why?"

"That gives us enough time to wash up. We're having company for dinner."

"Who?"

"Zek and Jenny. Danny, his wife and the grandkids."

"We can't feed all those people."

"Don't worry. Zek's bringing chicken. Danny's bringing beverages. All we need are paper plates and we have plenty of them."

He smells his armpits.

"Why is it when you work with the earth, you smell like flowers? I just smell. Son, let's get cleaned up."

The two men walk off. She stands in shock.

….

This is Frank's house, later. Everything is buffet style. Jenny has joined them. The adults are at the dining room table while the twins are with the boys in the kitchen. The babies are in their parent's laps. The adults are finished eating.

"That was good chicken." Danny says.

"I've had better." Andrew states.

"So have I." Franks adds.

"Where?"

"Right here at home. May makes it. She's a good cook."

"So, Andrew, what do you intend to do after high school? Join the army?" Danny asks.

"Hell no! You couldn't pay me enough to join. Dad was drafted. I have a choice."

"So far. I wish I were that lucky."

"You and me both. Sarge is the only one who liked it."

"I never said I liked it. It's all I knew."

He looks at Jenny.

"Till I met a special lady."

"Who you wouldn't have met if you weren't in the army?"

"I'm so glad you and Dr. Seymore got hitched. You're perfect for each other."

"We still are. He STILL chases me around the house."

"You just slow down because I can't run as fast as I used to. How about you, Purcell? You still chase Lilly?"

"I chase him."

"We don't have to ask Doc. We can see the living proof. Man, five kids! What were you thinking?" Danny comments.

"Thinking had nothing to do with it."

"He just likes giving double doses. At least the last time it wasn't."

"There were more." Danny asks.

"We lost a child. And right after I got snipped."

"Ouch! That must of hurt."

"It had to be done."

"You never answered my question Andrew. What will you do?"

"I was thinking of pursuing music or food, or both."

"Andrew loves to cook. Sometimes he makes dinner. He even saved the mystery meat at work."

"My hours are long. If he comes home early he does it. He's really quite good." Mayling adds.

"A regular Julia Child."

"She's old news. Emeril is in. Don't you watch the Food Network?" Andrew comments.

"I do. Remember Danny? He's the one who always says "Bam!"."

"Oh him. Isn't he also a musician?"

"He plays drums. I play guitar."

"Andrew does Hendrix."

"No way!"

"He did it at my father's wedding."

"And your wedding."

"I'm confused."

"May and I got married again at the reception. My new in-law, the Rabbi, married us. I love this woman very much. She's my best friend."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Zek asks.

"Sorry Zek, but I'd rather have May. She feels better, a lot more curves."

Danny's watch alarm goes off.

"What's that?" Zek asks.

"Time for my pills. Excuse me for a minute."

He takes the pills while everyone watches.

"Cancer's a real bitch. Two of them are pain pills."

"You in that much pain?" Frank asks.

"It's in the brain now. Sometimes I get headaches. They're getting worse."

"Are all your matters settled? If not, I can help. It's my job."

"It's already done. We had help. I think you know who I mean."

"It's not like them to leave a job unfinished."

"Who?" Andrew asks.

"Our three mysterious family friends. You played Dolly with one of them."

"They know?" Andrew asks.

"Yes we know them. They sent us here to Zek."

"I'll be taking over the exhibit after Danny-"

"Dies. I'm not afraid to say it Sarge. I know there's a heaven. I have friends there."

"That's a big responsibility Zek. What about fostering?" Mayling asks.

"I'll do both. I'm going to be retired. At least I'll lead a full life."

"And be doing something important in the process. This country lost a lot of men. They should not be forgotten."

"And they won't. A toast. To all the good men and women who gave their lives so that others can live in peace."

All raise their glasses.

"Amen. I never told you my story about our three friends. You stopped me."

"Tell us now."

"It was right after I got diagnosed. I went through all the stages, anger, and denial. When I started therapy I met our man. His resemblance blew me away. He and the other tech tried to make me feel comfortable, but all I felt was anger. I didn't want to believe."

"He made my life miserable. I hired a gardener to help out with the yard. This older woman showed up. She was like a mother to me. I cried and she held me. She listened to me."

"She also sings a mean "Dolly"." Frank adds.

"That's when I met the first owner of the pictures. I became involved with the shots. So did my two friends. One night I blew up at Lilly. She started crying. That's when they appeared in our living room. They sat us down and we talked, for what seemed minutes, but was actually hours. After they finished we were at peace. And they were gone."

"You'll see one again. That's for sure. It's his job."

"I saw him today at the exhibit. He came to the back room and talked about the pictures. He said all those men and women are in God's hands. They don't feel any more pain. I'm not afraid Doc. He also said, and I quote "Tell Frank he'll come around." I don't know what that meant, as usual."

"I'll believe it when I see it. I've done all I can for Paul. All I can do now is help Andrew."

The doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Zek asks.

"No. Excuse me. I'll go get it."

He goes to the door and opens it. It is Victor and family.

"Andrew? Paul's here."

Andrew goes to the door.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Drew."

"May we come in?" Victor asks.

"Yeah sure."

They enter.

"I have some friends over, just some guys from my army days. Join us."

"Could we speak to you alone?"

"Sure. Roy and Troy? Could you come into the dining room for a few minutes? Sorry, I don't have an office."

The kids leave. Frank, Andrew, and Paul's family enter the kitchen. They are all standing.

"Should I include May?" Frank asks.

"What I have to say involves both of you."

"Excuse me. May, we need you."

She comes in.

"I came here with my family to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things."

"You were right."

"It doesn't matter if I was right or wrong. You and Andrew came to help us. Instead I threw you out. I know we aren't friends. If it weren't for Paul we wouldn't even know each other. I'm here because of our boys. It's time we work together to fix the problem."

"Does this mean you'll be at the Rehab center?"

"Yes we will."

Victor puts his hand on Paul's neck.

"I love my boy and I know you love yours. I don't know how the boys feel."

"I miss my lead singer. I sound like Kermit the frog."

"Does that mean you want me back in the band?"

"Only if you're drug free."

"He will be."

"We play St. Jerome's Saturday night. You've missed a lot of rehearsals. The next one is on Tuesday."

"I don't know if I can make it? It's up to my parents."

"He'll make it. A little God never hurt anyone."

"A little is all you need."

"May? Do we have any chicken left?"

"There's still one bucket. I was saving it for dinner tomorrow."

"We'll have it tonight. If it's cold we can nuke it. Will you have dinner with us? Please?"

"After what I called you, you offer us dinner?"

Frank extends his hand.

"I believe in turning the other cheek. Please join us."

Victor takes his hand.

"We'd love too."

"I'll send the kids back in so us adults can be alone."

"What about Alice and Rachel?" Frank asks.

"It's their bedtime."

"I'll help you."

"No let me. I love babies." Mary claims.

"You want mine? I'll give them to you, cheap."

Mayling and Mary leave the room.

"Why don't we leave the boys alone? Andrew, show Paul the backyard."

Frank and Victor enter the dining room.

"What's with the back yard?" Paul asks.

"Hours of work. Let's go."

The two boys go outside.

"It's only half done."

"We'll finish tomorrow."

"Your dad takes his army seriously."

"He hates it. He just likes his buddies."

"Why did you tell him? It was our secret."

"I didn't. He overheard. Then I had to tell him everything."

"Thanks a lot, buddy. Now I'm really in deep shit."

"We both are."

"So, what's your punishment?"

"He made me tell your folks. He wants me to help you stop."

"Why? I'm having a good time. So were you."

"I didn't do it for fun. I wanted an escape. I know now it wasn't an answer. A man died because of me. I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"He was just a wino."

"My father was a wino. That could have been him."

"Man, you have really changed. What's gotten into you?"

"I grew up. It's time you did. You want to overdose?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Like hell you do. If you're not careful, you'll do one thing too many and you'll never come back. You'll be seeing angels long before I do."

"Drew, lay off! You sound like a preacher. I don't need your salvation."

"I'm not offering salvation. I'm offering you your life."

"You're a Goddamn crusader!"

Andrew speaks and pauses.

"It runs in the family. For the first time-"

"The first time what?"

"I know how dad feels."

"You are your dad."

Paul starts to go in.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asks.

Paul turns to Andrew.

"Away from you. I do not have a problem. I can quit at any time."

Andrew speaks and opens up his hand.

"Then do it. Quit right now. Give me the joint in your hip pocket."

Paul smiles.

"Now you've come to your senses."

He does and Andrew takes it. He breaks it up and lets the wind blow it away. Paul is in shock.

"You asshole!"

"That's right. I'm an asshole; one who wants you to quit, right now. Do it as a friend."

"I am not your friend."

"Then do it for you. For the first time in years just say NO."

"No way Drew. I like getting stoned. Maybe you did it to feel better. I did it because it felt good, and it still does. Go preach to someone else."

Paul goes inside. Andrew sits on the steps and hides his head. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Frank. Andrew sighs.

"I tried dad. He wouldn't listen."

"I didn't always succeed. I had plenty of people tell me where to go. It doesn't happen overnight. You did your best. Let's see what the professionals can do."

"I'm still without a lead singer."

"Well, don't look at me. I sing and the dogs howl. Let's go back inside before the rain starts."

"You feel it in your knees again?"

Frank speaks and puts his hand out.

"My knees are never wrong. There's the first drop. It's bengay tonight."

The two get up and enter the house.

 **THE SEND OFF**

Danny Purcell lies in a coffin. Frank and Zek are by it.

"I never thought he'd be the first to go." Frank says.

"I expected it to be me. I'm the oldest."

"At least we knew he wasn't alone."

A group of men come in. They turn to see all greet Lilly Purcell. They are Marcus Taylor, Alberto Ruiz and Myron Goldman. Frank looks at Danny.

"They're starting to come. A few more and we'll all be here."

"You think he hears you?" Zek asks.

"I think he's greeting them at the door."

The three men walk over. The duo faces them.

"Hello, Zek." Goldman greets.

"Hello Myron. How you been?"

"Busy. Hey Doc."

"Hey, L.T.."

"You look good."

"I feel good. This is one event you won't have to throw me out of. Hello Taylor. Danny told us of your latest writing project."

"I've brought copies so you won't be surprised." Taylor says.

They all look at Danny.

"He looks so peaceful." Goldman says.

"He was very peaceful towards the end." Zek adds.

Two other men enter. All are greeted by Lilly. They are John McKay and Marvin Johnson.

"We're all here now." Taylor remarks.

The two men walk over. Hugs are exchanged and then they look at Danny.

"I can't believe he's gone." McKay says.

"We're getting up in years. It's gonna happen soon, to all of us. I was there when Doc died." Taylor adds.

"Doc died?" Ruiz asks.

"I was brought back. Technically I was the first to go. I just never made it."

"I wonder how Danny went?" Goldman asks.

"One thing I can tell you, he wasn't alone. He had the same friends I did."

"Not you know who?" Taylor asks.

"Exactly. This time he didn't go alone. It's so good to see you guys again. I really missed you. How are you all doing? What are you doing?" Zek asks.

"I'm still writing."

"I'm still teaching." Goldman answers.

"I'm in local politics." Johnson answers.

"I'm still cooking." Ruiz answers.

"I run a flying school. What are you going Sarge?"

"Retiring in a few months. I've inherited Danny's show. I'll be taking it on the road."

"What about you, Doc? You ever enter medicine? You were pretty good at it." McKay asks.

"I work at the VA hospital in Administration. I did social work for a while. How did you and Johnson find out about Danny? Zek couldn't find you before."

"We got a letter with an E-mail address. It was signed by someone named-" Johnson answers.

"Andrew?" Taylor asks.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"We all met him. He was Zek's friend."

"The guy who looked like Doc?" Ruiz asks.

"Bingo." Zek answers.

"How did he know to find us? Did you guys try?" McKay asks.

"I wouldn't know where to look."

"You say he looked like Doc?"

"They could be twins."

"McKay, have you ever seen me but NOT me?"

"No. Only guy who looks like you is you. Isn't it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Come to think of it. We had a replacement mailman for a few days. I saw him from an upstairs window. He was walking away and looked up. It WAS you." McKay says.

"I have been many things but never a mailman. How about you, Johnson?"

"I had the same mailman. How can that be? Mc Kay lives in Los Angeles. I live in Atlanta."

Frank looks back at Danny.

"Well Danny, do you tell them now or later? He was your friend."

Lilly walks over.

"I'll tell them Frank." she says.

"You don't need to tell me. I already met the guy."

"Gentlemen, if you'll come with me, I have a story to tell you."

All walk off except Frank, Zek and Taylor. They look at Danny.

"Why is it dead people always look so peaceful?" Taylor asks.

"They're finally at home." Frank answers.

"That could have been you Doc."

"It will be eventually, just not yet. Danny, go with God."

A fourth and fifth man join them. They are Danny and Andrew the angel.

"I am Doc." Danny says.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Andrew asks.

"Yes."

The two leave the crowd. The wake is winding down. The men sit huddled in a group. All are quiet. Lilly comes by. They stand.

"They're closing down in ten minutes. Thank you all for coming." Lilly says.

"You're welcome. If there's anything you need just tell me. Something always comes up."

"I will."

"We'll be back tomorrow for the funeral."

"Danny was so right about all of you."

"He was our friend."

Lilly walks away.

"What do you say we go for a drink before we go home?" Zek asks.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Doc? You don't drink."

"I drink ginger ale."

"Well, let's go. There's an English pub down the street. They serve imported beers."

"That has to be better than what we had in Nam." Goldman comments.

"That wasn't beer. That was lighter fluid." Ruiz adds.

"Well, gentlemen, let's go."

….

All are at the pub sitting down with drinks. A cloud of cigarette smoke hovers over them.

"I still can't believe Lilly's story. It's too crazy." Goldman comments.

"It's not crazy. Frank and I have both met him professionally. Taylor too."

"Only I didn't have to die first."

"I did."

"Man, a lot of strange things happened that week. He was the snitch at the bar and did that wedding ring thing."

"What wedding ring thing?" Ruiz asks.

"When I got attacked they made it look like a robbery. They took my watch, my wallet and my wedding ring. I'll let Taylor tell the rest. I was asleep."

"After you know who helped identify them and we located them, we searched the premises and found the missing items, except the ring. As they were being cuffed, a drawer opened up, by itself. All of us saw it. One of us checked the drawer and found the ring. It wasn't there before."

"Where did it come from?" Goldman asks.

"It just appeared. I brought it back to the hospital and we put it on his finger."

"When I woke up it was there."

"I don't know Taylor. That story is too far fetched. I saw the guy. He looked human."

"He also disappeared on us. Where was he when the hooker was being killed?"

"That's right. He left by then."

"He left because he was on duty. I swear, on a stack of Bibles, Doc's wallet was NOT in my pocket when I examined the crime scene. Someone put it there. And right after, HE caught the guy and held him till the police arrived and then he vanished."

"How do you know all this?" Goldman asks.

"He told me outside of Doc's room."

"You saw him?"

"He was close enough to kiss."

"Doc, how do you feel about this?" McKay asks.

"Very confused. Him and his friends were always around us for a while."

"There's more than one?"

"There's three. Remember that possessive nurse who pulled us out by the ears?"

"I can't forget that attitude. She's meaner than Charlie was."

"The third one is a young, Irish and very attractive."

"Nice legs."

"I never met her?" Taylor remarks.

"She called you over to the crime scene."

"That's when May met her. It was my famous lost weekend. You were right. There was a first victim. **I** interrupted the attack. You see, I had a gun in my jacket."

"You hate guns." Ruiz comments.

"I hated myself more. Mc Kay, Johnson, you missed the real show."

"You can say that again. I glad I threw you out."

"You threw me out before I could get the gun and use it, on myself. I intended to ruin all your dinners."

"You wanted to kill yourself?" Goldman asks.

"In front of all of you. Instead, you threw me out before I could. I was so drunk I got lost and ended up in the garage. I saw a woman being attacked. I took my gun and hit him with it. He collapsed. I then took the gun and pointed it at him. I had every intention to use it. But, you know who, showed up. He, along with May, convinced me not to. As I put the gun down, everything went black. I remember waking up in my room, with May sitting across from me."

"How did you get there?" Ruiz asks.

"That's where the Irish one comes in. She and May picked me up and carried me to my room. In fact, when you guys came to return my wallet, May was in the room. I just didn't tell you."

"Who's May?"

"Do you remember a farmer by the name of Hai Nguyen?" Zek asks.

"No." McKay answers.

"I do."

"Mayling is his oldest daughter, and my wife and mother of my children."

"She's got nice legs too."

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about."

"Well, she does. After all those kids, she's got a great figure. Don't look so surprised. I notice her."

"She notices you. You likes your butt, says mine is flabby."

"She's right. You have the flabbiest butt I have ever seen."

"Your butt is a sore sight Doc." McKay adds.

"I still can't believe what you guys are saying. It's too crazy."

"I thought so too, till I met him professionally. For years he volunteered at the VA. He made a point of not getting close to anyone but Frank. He always had just enough money, never told us where he lived, and took a lot of vacations. He only talked to Frank."

"What did you talk about?" Johnson asks.

"Home for one."

"Where did he say it was?"

"I have known for years what he was, ever since my lost weekend. I was in my room and tried to kill myself. I put the gun to my head and there he was. He convinced me not to. He gave me some bull story about the maid. He said if I did it she'd have to clean it up. So why ruin her day."

"That's not true. There are special people who do that."

"I know that now. I saw a special on cable. I didn't know it then."

"Neither did he."

"Oh yes he did."

"So he lied?" Goldman asks.

"No, he bluffed. He never lies. You should see him play chess. He always wins. No one at home will play with him. It was during those games we talked."

"You did play a lot of chess." Zek comments.

"And it didn't bother you what he was?" Goldman asks.

"No. I named my son after him. The day he was born, he held him and blessed him."

"Just like he blessed Purcell. He was not afraid of heaven." Zek adds.

"And you, Sarge?" Taylor asks.

"I know death is part of life. I've seen enough of it. When I was shot I wasn't afraid. I was told it wasn't my time and sent back."

"Who told you?" Ruiz asks.

"Guess?"

"I don't think Danny suffered at the end. Andrew wouldn't allow that. Yes, I just said his name. You're all been avoiding it. He was always very gentle."

"Death is never gentle."

"That's where you're wrong Taylor. I've been there. Think of life as being two things, body and soul. When we're alive they are the same. But, when we die, the soul simply leaves. It doesn't have to leave violently. It can be very peaceful. That's how it was with my mother. And that's probably how it was with Danny. You didn't see him at the end. Zek and I both did. All we're burying tomorrow is his body. His soul is with God. He's probably looking down at us, right now and smiling."

Goldman raises his glass.

"I'm not sure of your logic, but I'm sure you're right about Purcell. I'd like to propose a toast."

They all raise their glasses.

"To Danny. We all loved you and we will miss you. You were part of our family. May you find peace wherever you are."

"Amen to that."

Their glasses join and are lowered.

"Which one of us is doing the eulogy?" McKay asks.

"None. I volunteered. Danny's son said some big wig was coming in for that. It seems Danny knew a senator. He's flying in from Washington."

"A senator? Purcell ran in important circles."

"Guess so. We'll find out tomorrow. Well guys, it's late. Frank and I have a long ride to the hotel."

"Me too. Anyone need a lift? I know Chicago." Myron asks.

No one takes him up on his offer.

"It's settled then. We'll meet at the church at nine."

They all get up and walk to the door.

"I like this gathering. Next time let's not make it a funeral." Zek comments.

"You're right Sarge."

They walk out.

….

Myron and Mc Kay are in their room getting ready for bed. Myron is on the bed reading when Mc Kay comes out of the bathroom.

"Your turn."

"Just like old times. You still hog the shower."

"I have an image to maintain. What are you reading?"

"The Bible. There's nothing else to read except the cable guide. I was just thinking."

"You were always good at that."

"What do you think about the stories we heard?" Myron asks.

"I don't know. I never met the guy. You did."

"He was weird, but an-? I don't think so. That's too farfetched."

"Then explain the ring and the wallet?"

"I can't. They probably missed the ring before and the drawer was left open."

"And the wallet?"

"Taylor found it and put it in his pocket. He just didn't want Doc to get into trouble."

"What about catching the killer?"

"I'll give him that. He probably did but left when the police came. Not everyone likes cops."

"Okay, I'll see you on those. Now how about what Lilly said? She was there."

"I never met Lilly until now. She's alone. Her husband just died. Do we really know what is going on in her head?"

"You are really trying not to believe. How can you read that book and not believe?"

"I also read my horoscope and I know that's garbage. My wife and I would read it every day before I went to work."

"I wouldn't put God and horoscopes in the same breath."

"God, no. Angels, yes. They're up there with leprechauns."

"Hey! Don't insult my heritage. I'm Irish."

"And I'm Jewish. We have our own myths. I live in the real world."

"Then explain why Doc, Sarge and Taylor believe."

"Mass delusions. Two of them died. No one is ever the same after that. They're always talking about white lights and Jesus standing at the end of a long hall. It's been medically proven what they see is a chemical reaction the brain has to the process of dying."

"Maybe you're right. Doc and Sarge were injured. Explain Taylor?"

"Taylor tells stories. He's a novelist for God's sake. I have his books."

"So do I. I still would like to meet the Irish one. I always liked a pair of nice legs."

"I'm a breast man myself. You ever get married, Mc Kay?"

"Twice, failed both times. I guess I'm not the marrying kind."

"Any kids?"

"Never was married long enough to make them. Flying is my life. I used my GI money to start a flying school. It's the only thing that gets my blood rushing."

"Ever get anyone famous?"

"Not at first. But one day, John Travolta shows up."

"No shit."

"And Harrison Ford after John told him. They're both very good pilots. So is Michael Dorn."

"Who?"

"He plays a Klingon on Star Trek, does all the movies. I was also in a few. Sometimes I double as a stunt pilot. You ever see TOP GUN?"

"Yeah."

"I was in there. Never met Tom Cruise though. What about you, Myron? You mentioned a wife."

"She died years ago, cancer."

"Sorry to hear that? Any kids?"

"No. It was when we tried to get pregnant we found the cancer. I am seeing someone. She's younger and has a few kids. Right now I'm still Uncle Myron."

"It seems Doc is the only one with kids. None of us had any."

"Ruiz did, I think. Taylor was too busy getting divorced, like you, to get any. The only three men, including me, that were happy, were Doc, Zek and Ruiz."

"What about Johnson?"

"Haven't talked to him yet. I will tomorrow. I'm hitting the shower."

Myron goes into the bathroom.

….

Taylor, Johnson and Ruiz enter their hotel room. They start to unpack and put items in the closet.

"Just like the old days, right RU?"

"Except the accommodations are nicer."

"And cleaner."

"I wouldn't say that. I just killed a roach."

"You want me to call the front desk?"

"No, I will. Someone give me a Kleenex. I want to show them the evidence."

"Always a cop, huh Taylor?"

"Maybe we can get a discount on the room. Can you believe these rates? And I thought New York was high."

"Chicago is catching up. I've been here many times and each time the price goes up, not down."

"Atlanta's catching up. America isn't cheap anymore. I don't know how the immigrants that came here made it."

"At least they were invited. Some of us weren't."

"You're still harping on that. The days of slavery are over."

"Whitey isn't. As long as we stay black, he will be white."

"What about L.T., Mc Kay, Doc and Sarge?"

"With the exception of L.T. and Sarge, the others were drafted. We were all grunts. We had brothers, Ricans and rednecks. None of us were status quo."

"Lay off, Taylor." Johnson says.

"What's with you Johnson? You see that black skin every time you look in the mirror?"

"If I really believe that I wouldn't be where I am now."

"You're just an alderman."

"And my precinct is multiracial. I have to deal with all of them. If I thought like you I wouldn't be elected."

"You mean you kissed whitey's ass."

"You will never change."

"I'm black and I'm proud."

"Black or white, your attitude stinks. My wife is white. It was hard at first but we survived. And I'm talking the south, not Detroit. If Danny was alive today, I bet he and Doc would have stories to tell."

"Well, Purcell isn't. And that's why we're all here. He's up there with the angels."

"About those stories you told us, were they really true?"

"Every last one."

"He was really a-?"

"Yes, as was the witch Sarge and I met in ICU and the Irish one with the legs. You guys know me. I'm a realist. I believe in facts. That's one of the reasons I became a cop. We deal with real evidence, like this roach. What happened to Doc really threw me."

"I believe in angels." Ruiz says.

"You also believe in God. I don't."

"Maybe that's your problem. There has to be more to life than this."

"You believe in God, Johnson?" Taylor asks.

"Every time one of my children was born and I'd hold them for the first time, I always saw God in their eyes."

"Even after your eldest was killed in the gang war?"

"Especially after that. It was one of us who killed him. He was just sitting on our front steps. My boy was a straight A student. He was just accepted into medical school."

"Sorry I brought that up."

"You think he saw-him?" Ruiz asks.

"I held him till the ambulance came. He told me of a beautiful man in front of him. When he died he looked so peaceful. I know he saw someone. And I'm sure Danny saw what he saw."

"You believe Lilly?" Johnson asks.

"Yes. I also believe you." Taylor answers.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"There are a lot of mysteries we can't solve. Maybe we're not meant too. That's where faith comes in." Ruiz adds.

"I lost my faith years ago."

"I don't believe that. I believe deep down inside you still have it. You just don't want anyone to know. If I didn't have faith in my dreams, I wouldn't be the rich mogul I am today. That's a big joke. I have more bills than I ever had."

"Yeah, but you're doing good. You have eight restaurants."

"And TWO more in the works. Everyone's a theme restaurant. I like variety."

"What are they?" Johnson asks.

"One is French. I'm pretty sure on that one."

"And the last?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Now we won't. Try us."

"Star Trek."

"The show?"

"My kids like the show. I caught a few. On the Enterprise was this restaurant. Whoopi Goldberg was the bartender. They called it Ten-Forward. I didn't think there was much of a market till my wife made me take my youngest to a convention. You couldn't believe all the people. I saw the crowd and dollar bills shined in my eyes."

"So you're duplicating Ten-Forward?"

"I called Paramount and talked to the boss herself. She said there's already a Star Trek hotel in Vegas. A restaurant in New York was a good idea."

"Too risky for me."

"Me too, till I saw the receipts from the convention. It's due to open in a few months. I even have some of the stars showing up. I have the bald English guy confirmed."

"Picard. His name is Patrick Stewart...Okay, I like the show. So sue me. Just don't tell anyone else." Taylor says.

Johnson laughs.

"You're a trekkie. I love it. Mr. I hate whiteys is a trekkie. How white can you get? You always were just hot air. I don't know about you guys but I need a shower."

He stands to go to the bathroom and does the Vulcan hand sign.

"Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock."

Johnson goes into the bathroom. Ruiz does the Vulcan greeting to Taylor.

"Me too, Taylor. Let's unpack."

….

Frank and Zek are unpacking in their hotel room. Frank is lost in thought and Zek notices.

"Frank, what planet are you on?" Zek asks.

"Huh?"

"You've been spacey since the wake."

"I'm just tired."

"I know you. You're more than tired. Do you feel okay?"

"My health is fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I was thinking about Danny. He was so young. All this talk about Andrew brought it all back. All these years he was there to help me and my family. I can see him helping Danny."

"You two were very close."

"We were like brothers. I miss him."

"If you ask me, I don't. He was always a ghoul to me. The one time I shook his hand it freaked me out. It felt like-"

"A gentle caress."

"Yeah, like that."

"You didn't see him when he first held Andrew as a baby. They were both bathed in white light. My son has had that light all his life. Sometimes, when it's dark, I see it. Now they call it an aura. But I know better. You have it too."

"Me?"

"After you came home from being shot I saw it then. You and my son are pure souls."

"You're starting to freak me out. Knock it off. I've done plenty of things I'm ashamed of in my life. In NO way am I pure. I was very good with a knife in the old days. I don't think Charlie thought of me as pure."

"We were all like that."

"Except you. You never killed. When you did, you-"

"Changed."

"And not for the better."

"Do I have that light?" Frank asks.

"You have something. I saw it when you looked at Danny. You looked - different, not as harsh. If I didn't know any better, it was-almost angelic. For a moment I saw him."

"He's in me. He taught me to love again. You guys gave me love; but I never knew how to return it. He taught me. Maybe that's what you see. I'm definitely not pure. You know how I became a man?"

"I'm all ears."

"I was thirteen. She was my baby-sitter, a real woman of sixteen."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine, but she went along. I hated losing her."

"You were always a little devil."

"I never said my halo was straight."

"It definitely is tilted."

"That's why I have five kids."

"Speaking of kids, how is Andrew?"

"As good as can be expected. We've entered therapy. A lot of deep feelings are coming out, especially with Paul. I don't have high hopes for him. The boy is hooked. I haven't let on to Paul or Victor. They need more work than Andrew and I. Andrew never left me. Paul left his father years ago. He never had a Zek to turn to. You were there when my son needed you. You were there for both of us."

"I just wanted to be a friend."

"You were more. I never realized till you got shot. We were in that store, with a gun to us, and all I could think about was keeping pressure on the wound. I didn't want to lose you."

"You saved my life."

"And when you passed out, and I saw Andrew in front of me, I begged him not to take you. Everyone thought I was talking to myself. Then you stopped breathing and the police broke in. I didn't want to lose you."

"I didn't want to go. Let's change the subject. You call May first. I'll be in the shower."

He leaves and Frank goes to the phone.

….

A hearst drives up into a graveyard followed by many cars. The men get out dressed in their Sunday bests. They go to the back of it and bring out the coffin. Lilly comes from out of the car. The men take the casket and walks slowly to the gravesite with Lilly behind. They put it on a platform above the grave and stand back. A flag is on top. Everyone is silent. The wind blows slowly in their hair. There isn't a sound. More cars drive up, followed by a limo.

"That has to be him." Ruiz says.

"Or her?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

A group of secret service men get out of the car.

"That's Secret Service."

"How can you tell?" McKay asks.

"They look like they stepped out of Blues Brothers movie. It's the glasses."

The men approach the limo. A door opens as a man comes out who is immediately covered by them. They approach Lilly.

"Where is Mrs. Purcell?" one asks.

"I'm her."

The men step away and an elderly Afro-American man steps forward. He takes off his glasses. He is Senator Colonel Brewster. He extends his hand.

"Colonel Brewster?" Zek comments.

"Senator Brewster from New York. It's his first term." Taylor adds.

Senator Brewster walks up to the men and they salute.

"At ease men. This isn't the army."

"Colonel? This is quite a surprise."

"Not really Goldman. Purcell and I have been corresponding for months. He told me all about you men."

"Danny sure loved his computer."

Brewster walks to the men and asks questions.

"Yes he did, Sergeant. Myron, you still teaching?"

"Yes sir."

"Ruiz, you have really made a name for yourself in New York City. I've eaten at a few of your establishments. They're in my district. McKay, your school is one of the finest in the west coast."

"Thank you sir."

"Taylor, I've read all your books. I can't wait to read the next one. I got your pages in the mail yesterday. Johnson, how is local politics? It's been awhile since I've been a member of city hall."

"It's very exciting."

"Any plans to go further? I could use a good man in my service."

"Not at the moment Colonel. My people need me."

"Admirable trait. Sergeant Anderson, I was so pleased to hear you were taking over the show. I couldn't think of a better person."

"Thank you Colonel."

"And you, Hockenberry. I have quite a file on you. You made the news a lot these TWO years."

"Not by choice."

"I'm very proud of you. America should have more men like you, like all of you."

"Thank you sir."

"Let's drop the formalities. We're here to bury a friend. Let's get started."

They walk to the casket. A priest addresses the crowd. Frank is mesmerized the whole time. The men stand in formation by the casket. Zek starts looking around. He spots a male figure in the distance. He rubs his eyes and looks again. It is Andrew the angel. He nudges Taylor.

"Taylor, two o'clock."

Taylor looks.

"Is it?"

"Sure is."

Taylor nudges Ruiz and the process continues until it reaches Frank. Myron nudges him.

"What is it?" Frank asks.

"Doc, two o'clock." Myron answers.

Frank looks.

"What am I looking at?"

"There's a man out there."

"I don't see anyone."

Myron looks again and he is gone. The priest walks away and Senator Brewster steps up.

"We have come here today for a very sad occasion, the burial of our good friend Danny Purcell. I first met Purcell when he was under my command. He had the senses of a cat and the eyes of eagle. This made him a fine soldier. Being in command, I never really got to know my men personally. I just treated them, as I would wish to be treated, with respect. They fought hard and well. Danny was up there with the best of them."

"Years later I heard of an exhibit. When it came to Washington I went to see it. I was very surprised to see Purcell running it. I went through it many times and felt prouder every time I did. And I have been a supporter of it ever since. With Purcell now gone I am pleased to say that the show will go on. It has been handed down to another man I am very proud of, Sergeant Zek Anderson."

The men look at Zek who keeps looking ahead.

"Danny leaves behind a loving wife and four boys. I can only wish that whatever and wherever these boys, correction men, go in their lives, they will be a benefit to their father, their friends and their country. Danny, on a personal note, I will miss you. I will miss our talks and our e-mails. But most of all, I will miss..you. God be with you."

The bugler starts playing taps. The men and Senator Brewster stand in formation. A gun salute happens next. The men go to the casket and start folding the flag, ending with Zek. He gives it to Senator Brewster who turns and gives it to Lilly. He turns back to the men and they all salute the casket. The service is concluded. Senator Brewster approaches them.

"Gentlemen, I have arranged for a buffet at the Purcell home. Just follow our car."

Senator Brewster walks off and the men follow.

….

The men enter the Purcell home. A full spread is on the dining room table. Several servers are ready to circulate the room.

"That's a nice spread. Where did you find them?" Zek comments.

"They've done a few affairs in Washington. They have a nice gimmick. The man who runs it must be wealthy. His fee is minimum, only supplies. His workers are volunteers. The money goes to charity."

"What charity?" Frank asks.

"That's the beauty of it. When I hired them, they gave me a list and I picked it. Seeing how Danny died, I chose the American Cancer Society. I simply made the check out to them."

"You brought them from Washington?"

"They have branches all over. I simply contacted the one in Chicago."

"What's their name?" Zek asks.

"F.A.I.T.H."

"Faith?"

"No, F.A.I.T.H. They're in the book under caterers. I need to find their rep. His name is Sam. Will you excuse me gentlemen?"

Senator Brewster walks over to the server who turns. It is Raphael the angel. Frank recognizes him and smiles.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"What for?" Zek asks.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes."

Senator Brewster walks to another man. He is older and Afro-American. He turns. It is Sam the angel.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"See that man Brewster is talking to? Last time I saw him, he was selling hot dogs in the park."

"You know him?"

"The young one is Raphael."

"They're not?"

Frank goes to the table.

"Where are you going?" Zek asks.

"To eat. Trust me. It will be heavenly."

They go to the table. Frank is the first to grab a plate. He starts examining the display.

"Try the chicken. It's excellent." Sam says.

"Hello Sam."

"Hello Frank."

"Frank, tell me this isn't happening." Zek comments.

"I'll take the chicken. Anything else you recommend?"

"Everything is heavenly." Raphael answers.

"Load it up. I'm starving. Why are you here Sam? It has nothing to do with me, right?"

"Not this time. Just enjoy the meal. What can I get you, Sergeant Anderson?"

"Don't be afraid. Eat up Zek. There are others waiting."

Frank gets his plate and walks over to the mantle fireplace. He starts looking at the pictures. Zek approaches him. He has a full plate and is enjoying it.

"This is really good. I would love to know what's in it."

"I can't help you there. If it were made my human hands I could."

"You think Brewster knew?" Zek asks.

"I don't know. If he doesn't, I won't tell him."

"What about the men?"

"No way. Let them enjoy their meal. And by the looks on their faces, they are."

Zek looks at the chicken.

"You think animals have souls?" Zek asks.

"I don't know. I could swear my pets do, especially George."

"George is a lizard."

"But he's MY lizard. He smiles when I enter the room."

Zek looks at the pictures as he speaks.

"Frank you're hopeless. Danny looked very happy."

"He led a good life."

Raphael walks up with a tray of drinks.

"Your drinks, gentlemen. Frank, your ginger ale."

"Thank you."

"How is Gunther?"

"Very happy."

"How do you know him?"

"He was my father's matchmaker."

"Correction, my boss was. Where did you think love comes from?"

Frank looks at the pictures.

"Was HE with him at the end?"

"Yes. He died peacefully in his sleep. He felt no pain."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I better see to the rest of the guests. Before I go, how is Andrew?" Raphael asks.

"We're getting along better. He's been writing his own music now. It's a shame you can't hear it."

"You forget. My friends and I have the best seat in the house. Enjoy your meals."

Raphael walks off to Senator Brewster, Taylor and Ruiz.

"Colonel, where did you find these guys? This food is heavenly." Taylor asks.

"I could use these guys for my restaurants."

"Drinks, gentlemen."

"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."

"Raphael, if you gentlemen will excuse me."

Raphael walks away.

"I hear you're going Star Trek, Ruiz. That's pretty risky."

"I'm worried about it."

"Don't be. There are a lot of trekkies in this world. Who knows? You might be talking to one right now. Will you excuse me?"

Senator Brewster walks off and goes to Myron and Mc Kay.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." McKay comments.

"Brewster never does anything small. Just look at this spread."

"I'm glad you enjoy the food. They come highly recommended."

"Where did you find these guys?" Goldman asks.

"The phone book."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Colonel. I'm sure Lilly appreciated it. Events like this are stressful enough. Feeding people can get costly. I remember with my wife."

"I was sorry to hear about her."

"She was a beautiful woman."

"Will you gentlemen get Taylor and Ruiz and meet me by the basement door? I'll get Sarge and Doc."

The men meet by the door. Senator Brewster walks up to Zek and Frank, who are still enjoying their meals.

"This food is unreal." Zek comments.

"You better go back before it's all gone."

"That can wait. I need you for a few minutes. Let's go down to the basement. Lilly is waiting for us."

The men, Senator Brewster and Lilly are in the basement.

"What is this all about?" Taylor asks.

"Who called this?" Goldman asks.

"I did. In these crates are the exhibit pictures." Lilly answers.

"I thought we were going to do this privately?" Zek asks.

"We will later. This involves all of you."

She pulls out a book and hands them out.

"In this crate contains pictures that were never shown. Danny chose not to. When you open the books, you'll find out why."

They do and are stunned.

"I can see why. Why have you brought the others here?" Zek asks.

"Because it's time they're shown." Brewster answers.

"I disagree."

"I have to agree with Zek. We all saw this. Is the rest of the world ready for it?" Goldman adds.

"I agree with them. They can't see the pictures. It's the village we saw. It almost ruined your career, Colonel."

"But it didn't. The world needs to know the truth about Phu-an."

"Lilly, no. Let these people rest in peace."

"Colonel, my men saw the massacre and they don't need to see the pictures."

"Goldman, of all people, you should see why. You made a point of getting this story out. I risked my career for this."

"Why now, Colonel? Or should I say Senator? If this is political I will be very disappointed. So will my men. They respect you."

"It's not political, and it's not my idea."

"Then whose is it?" Goldman asks.

Sam appears.

"It's God's." Sam answers.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs working?" Taylor asks.

"My work is here."

"I knew this would happen."

"What would happen?" Johnson asks.

"Forty-three souls were silenced. It's time they were heard."

"How would you know?" Taylor asks.

Sam starts to shine.

"I saw it. We all did. Andrew took them home. I am an Angel sent from God."

"The name of your company is not initials? It really is faith." Brewster asks.

"Yes, Colonel. The woman who came to see you was one of ours."

"What did she look like?" Zek asks.

"Young, nice legs. She loved coffee."

Frank and Zek laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Sergeant?" Brewster asks.

"Nothing sir. But I still agree with Myron. The pictures should stay hidden."

"We saw it, Colonel. That was enough for us."

"Detective Taylor, you have never been close to God. He wants you to know he loves you. He loves all of you. He knows what's in your hearts. L.T. Goldman, he knows how much you loved your wife. I have a message from her. Move on, Myron. Start living again. Mr. Johnson, your son's love always shines on you. Mr. Mc Kay, life is more than flying. Don't be afraid to care. You men all had a chance to live. The people in that village didn't and they appealed to God. He appeals to you now. Listen to him. These people need to be heard."

"You're definitely Andrew's friend. You sound just like him." Taylor comments.

"He was the only ONE of the angels there that day."

"Look, Sam. It was important when it happened. We wanted the men to pay, and they did."

"Sergeant Anderson, this message is only for you. I can't make you. God gave you free will. You are in charge of the exhibit now."

"It's financial suicide. Danny wouldn't even show them. Help me out, Frank. These are your friends."

"Don't look at me. I agree with you."

Zek looks at the pictures.

"I need to think about it. Is that okay with you, Sam?"

Sam has disappeared.

"They did it again." Frank comments.

"I need some time alone. You men go upstairs."

"Take your time, Sarge."

The men go upstairs. Senator Brewster stops.

Why now, Colonel? It's been thirty years."

"The Vietnamese government has requested the transcripts."

"It is political. I'll think about it."

Senator Brewster goes upstairs. Lilly walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you'll make the right decision."

The men are huddled in a circle. Senator Brewster walks up to them.

"I have to leave. My flight is in two hours. It was good seeing you again."

"Good seeing you, Colonel. Or should I say Senator?"

Brewster gives Goldman his cards.

"Colonel is fine between us. Anytime you are in Washington, come see me. Here are my cards. Good luck, men."

They salute and he leaves with his secret service men.

"Did this happen to you, Doc?" Goldman asks.

"Sometimes. You met mine before."

"We've gone past the issue. Does it really matter what he was? The issue is the pictures. I still say NO. Does everyone agree?" Johnson asks.

They all agree.

"It's up to Sarge now. Isn't anyone still hungry? That food was good. I'm going back for more."

Taylor walks off.

"As usual, Taylor. You think with your stomach."

Zek comes up from the basement. Frank walks up to him.

"There's still some food left. I'd go before it's gone. Taylor's gone up for seconds."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Me either. Take a walk with me."

The two men leave the house and enter a yard off Lake Michigan.

"So this is Lake Michigan? I wouldn't mind this backyard." Zek comments.

"It's pretty out here. Danny did right by this house. I didn't think ducks were that profitable?"

"Only if you can get them into a tutu. I don't know what to do, Frank. What would you do?"

"I don't know. This could kill the whole show. It's Danny's life."

"I wish Danny were here. He would know what to do."

"He did. He didn't show them. Whatever you decide I know it will be right. You're a fair man. Danny knew what he was doing."

Myron comes out with another full plate.

"You still hungry?" Frank asks.

"Angel or not, the food is good. Can you give us a few minutes Doc?"

"I'll be inside. I'm getting hungry."

Frank leaves.

"You really should get some more. It's almost gone."

"I'm not hungry. Danny knew this when he asked me. Myron, I don't know what to do. Brewster told me the Vietnamese government requested the transcripts from the trial. Our names are in them."

"Then we go public. They can't blame us. We came afterwards. Shit! We reported it."

"And the men who did it? What about them? Is it fair to them?"

"Was it fair to the villagers? Zek, I can't tell you what to do. It's your show now. Do what you think is right."

"I'm getting sick of hearing that."

Myron goes inside. Zek looks up at the sky.

"Danny, wherever you are, tell me what to do. Give me a sign."

Raphael comes out.

"He did. He sent Sam. Listen to his words. Listen with your heart. The last hours of those people were ones of terror. The world has to know."

"But why me? Why make me the messenger?"

"That's what Moses said. Remember when your Godson got into trouble? You convinced him to go to the police. He wasn't there when that man died, but he knew."

Zek looks at the sky.

"As I do. I'll think about it. The sun is setting. I can see the clouds changing. It's going to be a pretty one."

"It's even prettier from up there."

"Get the men. They should see this."

Raphael goes inside. Zek looks back at the sky.

"Enjoy the sunset Danny. We all will with you."

He starts to cry as the men come out. The men are all watching the sky. The sun has fully set and the stars are coming out. All are silent.

"You think Danny saw this?" Taylor asks.

"I know he did. He's probably sitting on one of those stars waving at us. Are the caterers gone?"

"They left already. They left some food just in case you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry. I'm thirsty."

"I could go for a pint."

"Sorry Taylor. No place on Earth serves Romulan Ale."

"What?" Zek asks.

"In-joke, Sarge."

"Dorn used to talk about it. It was blue Kool-Aid." McKay adds.

"Dorn who?" Johnson asks.

"Michael Dorn. He played a Klingon on Star Trek. I taught him to fly."

"Ru? Maybe you could get him for the opening?" Taylor comments.

"I'm trying. He's busy for months. He just finished a Korean Kung Fu flick. What about that drink, Sarge?"

"Sounds good to me. I just need to say good bye to Danny first. Danny, we're going now. It was a great party. Wish you were here. Be happy."

"Amen. Let's go."

….

The men are seated in the same bar with drinks. Smoke covers them again.

"Why is it? The one memory I have of us is us sitting and drinking?" Taylor asks.

"That's all we did. There weren't many bowling alleys in Saigon." Frank answers.

"All they had were bars, and plenty of loose women."

"I didn't see you complain." Ruiz comments.

"I had nothing to complain about. Nothing like an easy woman when your time is limited."

"Especially those who will do whatever you pay them for."

"You should know. You were their favorite. They even gave you a monkey."

"They gave me more towards the end. I was riding the penicillin train."

"Trained medical man like you?"

"Trained had nothing to do with it. I was a man."

"A man on a mission. What do you tell Andrew about this?" Taylor asks.

"Very little. He's like a sponge. He soaks up everything I tell him. It's very hard raising a good Christian boy."

"Especially when his daddy has a reservation for downstairs. That has to be why you got that extra help. You don't see us with a train of angels."

"They're there. You just don't see them. Besides, I was already in hell. I lived there for ten years. There's nothing the real hell doesn't have that I didn't do already."

"What was it like Doc?" Ruiz asks.

"Lonely and empty. All I wanted was my next drink. And then there were the beatings. Drunk bashing is so much fun. You saw me after one. It was one of the worst that I remember. I don't remember the others. I was in hell, and I created it, all by myself. You could have been attending my funeral today, if you knew where I was. And I made a point of disappearing."

"You had angels helping you."

"Yes I did, three. Zek, his wife and my beautiful Mayling. They are my real angels. Angels aren't always divine. Sometimes they are very human."

"They still call you the Hubbard Street Angel?" Goldman asks.

"The ones that remember. That part of my life is over. I know May is happy. She hated it when I went back there. She was always afraid something would happen."

"And it did."

"It took my son to do it. I screwed up big time with him. I'm not making those mistakes with my girls."

"You'll just make different ones. I've raised three. They're no picnic either."

"Looks like Taylor, Mc Kay and I are the only ones who didn't have kids."

"Don't worry. Between Ruiz, Doc and Johnson, they made up for it." Taylor comments.

"There were fourteen kids in that village. The youngest was a baby and the eldest was twelve. They never got their first pimple."

"What are you going to do Sarge?"

"I'm going to think about it. The first exhibit isn't till a few months. I have to retire first."

"It will be strange without you. I'm used to seeing you at work. I'll miss our coffee breaks. Just think. You won't see Mary Ann's pink underwear anymore."

"Who is that?" Taylor asks.

"A girl from accounting. The kitchen boys can't wait till lunch. She gives them a free show."

"You'll get over it. You guys going home tomorrow?" Zek asks.

"My precinct still needs running."

"People still have to eat."

"Crime doesn't stop when a cop goes on vacation."

"What about you, Mc Kay?" Zek asks.

"My school runs itself. It can wait a few more days. How about you, Doc?"

"I miss my wife."

"With a body like hers, I don't blame you."

"You ever think of her that way Zek?" Frank asks.

"She was a child."

"But when you saw her ten years later?"

"I admit she caught my eye. But I was a married man. And when you got her pregnant I knew I didn't have a chance. The lady was yours."

"And she is a REAL lady."

"I miss Jenny."

"You take that show you'll miss her even more. Are you ready for that?"

"No but it's something I have to do. The show needs to go on."

"You can stay with me if you come to West Point. I could save you hotel."

"Same here."

"Me too."

"I guess what we're saying is, you're always welcome with us."

"I got all of America: West Point, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Detroit, and New York City. I got it made."

"I warn you he snores." Frank adds.

"And you talk in your sleep. Half the stuff can't be repeated in mixed company."

"May talks too. Andrew says he hears us having full conversations in our sleep."

"It's been so good seeing you guys again. It feels like home. I'm gonna miss you all."

"Zek, this doesn't have to be good bye. We all have computers and e-mail. And then there's the old-fashioned telephone. We buried a friend today. Let's not meet at the next funeral."

"How do you guys feel about Star Trek?" Ruiz asks.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm opening my new restaurant in a couple months. The target date is Sept 10th. There will be celebs there. Maybe even Michael Dorn, Mc Kay. You two can talk shop. I need bodies to eat. Just think. You'll be eating with Klingons."

"And drinking Romulan Ale."

"What about it guys? Bring the wives. It will be our own private party."

"Only if I don't have to wear ears. All in favor, raise your glasses and say AYE."

They all do.

"Keep the glasses up. A toast. To Danny Purcell, wherever you are. We love you."

They join glasses.

"And I would like to add. Here's to seeing you ALL again on September 10th, 2001."

 **I GUESS YOU CAN TELL WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE.**

… **.**

McKay and Myron enter their hotel room. They start packing.

"Man, am I tired. This has been a long day."

"Funerals usually are."

"Lilly is not going to sleep tonight. For days after my wife died I slept on the couch. I didn't want to see an empty bed. The nights are the hardest."

"I was never lucky to find that type of love."

"It doesn't happen often. But when it does, grab on to it and never let go."

"Is that what you're going to do?" McKay asks.

"I'm tired of being Uncle Myron. I want to hear the word DAD. I can't believe there isn't anyone for you Mc Kay."

"I've been dating someone, but commitment was never my style."

"Word of warning. Flying may be nice but it doesn't keep you warm at night. Just think about it."

"Myron? What did you think about Sam?"

"The man in the basement?"

"What if he's not a man?"

"He's a man all right. He has to be."

"You know, out of all us here, we're very much alike. We believe what we can see only. What if there were more to him?"

"Mc Kay, this is all I know. I met a guy named Andrew almost twenty years ago. I just found out something very strange about him. It probably influenced what I saw."

"You don't believe it?"

"I want to believe there's something more out there. I want to believe my wife is safe and happy. If there is a heaven and there are angels, I hope she is with them. She was my angel and I miss her very much."

He hangs his head to hide his tears. McKay comes by him.

"She's with them. You think she saw the sunset with us?"

"I know she did. I felt her."

….

Taylor, Ruiz and Johnson enter their hotel room. Taylor starts to grab his suitcase. Ruiz and Johnson sit on the bed.

"Did you see the sunset?" Ruiz asks.

"We all did. We were there."

"I wonder if Danny was watching it?"

"I thought of the same thing. I kept wondering if my boy was looking back."

"Hey! Listen to you two. Don't you realize what happened tonight? We saw a bleeping angel. And you talk about a sunset? You're both confused."

"No, Taylor, you're the one that's confused. Sarge saw the angel. We just happen to be there. The sunset was more important. Wherever Danny is, he was watching it with us." Johnson says.

"He was with us all night. I could feel him."

"I'd like to know who came to my funeral too."

"What that attitude, there would only be a handful. All night, I thought about Lilly. She's lost her best friend. She won't see him when he sleeps, or when he wakes, or walks down the hall. His pillow will be empty. She'll never hear his laugh, his smile, or his smell."

"You mean your boy, don't you?"

"He had this infectious laugh. It sounded like a hyena. I know he's with the angels. You're so freaked out by what you saw. What happened was important to Sarge only. Even Doc didn't care. That should tell you something. He knew what Sam was from the beginning. All Doc wanted to do was eat. He couldn't stay away from the buffet. He and Sarge were the only two who had their priorities straight."

"It didn't bother you guys?" Taylor asks.

"We have faith. It wouldn't bother us. Johnson and I were lucky enough to have a family. The problem with you is you're alone. How many times were you married? Why didn't they last?"

"You try staying married while you're a cop? We have a very high divorce rate."

"And no one made you want to stay?"

"The last one did. She left me a few years ago. She couldn't stand the stress. She didn't know it when I left in the morning, I'd be alive at night. She hated answering the phone when I was gone. She finally left."

"It's a shame you had no kids."

"I've been lying to you and the others. When she left, she was pregnant. My boy is being raised by his stepfather."

"Have you seen him?"

"No. She made me promise to stay out of her life."

"What about the boy?" Johnson asks.

"I never saw him. I know his name, his address and where he goes to school. A couple of times I got in the car to check him out. But I never had the guts to turn the key. He has a stable home. What would he want with me?"

"You know what I would tell you if I was an angel?" Johnson asks.

"What?"

"Go to him. You don't have to tell him who you are. Get to know him before it's too late. Before he gets shot just because he's sitting on his front steps. The next time you're in your car, turn the key."

"We lost a friend today. We'll never see him again. All we have are our memories. Don't be afraid to make memories of your own." Ruiz adds.

"Do it, Marcus, for you."

"I don't know where to begin. I fought in the bush and I wasn't scared. The thought of seeing a little boy terrifies me."

Ruiz smiles.

"It's a start."

….

Frank and Zek are in bed. Both are staring into the dark.

"It's been a long day." Frank comments.

"You tired?"

"Exhausted. I can't keep my eyes open."

"That's no surprise. You ate like a pig."

"You came a close second. Zek, I need to ask you a question. At the funeral, everyone claimed to see a man at two o'clock. I didn't see anything. Was it Andrew?"

"Yes. He probably came to show his respect."

"I thought so. I'm glad he did. One more question and I'll shut up."

"Promise? We have an early flight tomorrow."

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"About the pictures?"

"What else?"

"No. I have a few months to think about it. Would you do it?"

"My first reaction is No. But then I hear their voices in my head. We all watched the sunset together, hoping Danny was with us. Where they watching it too?"

"Sam wants me to do it."

"Sam is only the messenger. God gave you freewill. He has his reasons, and so do you. Night, Zek."

"Night, Frank. Do me a favor? If you have to talk in your sleep again, keep it to a whisper. I'd like to get some sleep."

"And this comes from a man who snores? I thought Danny was bad. At least he didn't make the earth shake."

"If you don't want to be the next funeral, go to sleep. Night, Frank."

"Night, Zek."

 **GROUND ZERO**

It is Eleven-Forward and it is crowded. The date is September 10, 2001. A hubbub of activity is going on. This is the opening of Ruiz's new Star Trek restaurant ELEVEN FORWARD. Decor is pure sci-fi. The waiting staff is wearing uniforms similar to the show. Cameras are going off everywhere as soon as a celebrity walks in. Fans gather for autographs. In the midst of this is a table containing the men from Bravo. They are Myron Goldman, Marvin Johnson, Zek Anderson, Jenny Anderson, John McKay, Andrew Hockenberry, Frank Hockenberry and Mayling. Alberto Ruiz is floating around going crazy.

"I can't believe you got us here Dad. This is really embarrassing. I outgrew Star Trek years ago." Andrew says.

"Andrew, stop bitching. This is supposed to be fun. Think of it as a vacation. How many of your friends ever been to New York?"

"New York is not the problem. Star Trek is."

"If you didn't want to come, you could have told me. You haven't been yourself for weeks, and don't tell me it's that dream."

"The dream is real. Every time I have it, it becomes clearer."

"What dream is that?" Zek asks.

"Nightmare is more like it. It started out vague. But now, it's like watching a movie."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help?" Jenny asks.

"Tell her. She helped me."

"I'd rather not, thank you. I don't need a shrink."

McKay picks up his glass.

"These are the strangest glasses I ever saw. I wonder where Ruiz got them?"

"From Paramount. They supplied opening night, right down to the wait staff uniforms." Goldman answers.

Johnson picks up his glass.

"I can tell. The beer is blue."

"It's supposed to be Romulan Ale. Dorn told me about it."

Ruiz comes over.

"How's everybody doing?" Ruiz asks.

"I'm having a great time." Goldman answers.

"I'm not."

"What's with your son, Doc?" Ruiz asks.

"He's embarrassed. He'll get over it."

"No I won't. Normal people come to New York to see the Statue of Liberty. We end up drinking Romulan Ale. I hope my friends never see this."

"Too late. Entertainment Tonight is taping us. They really love Mayling." Goldman says.

"Me? Why?"

"Got me. Hey, Ru? Is Dorn showing up?" Frank asks.

"I hope so. I'm in the mood to talk shop."

"He just walked in. Mr. Dorn, over here. He's coming. Don't say a word, McKay."

Michael Dorn walks over.

"Hello, Mr. Ruiz. It's good to finally meet you."

"Same here. I'd like you to meet someone."

McKay turns.

"Hello, Dorn."

"Hey, McKay! What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with my friends."

"How do you know Ruiz?"

"We were in Nam together. I flew. He was infantry. We all were, except for the ladies. We were having a reunion."

"That sounds nice. Why don't you introduce me?"

"Gladly."

As he introduces everyone, they shake hands.

"This is Sergeant Anderson?"

"Zek? I've heard a lot about you."

"You got me worried now, Mc Kay."

"His wife, Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson."

"She's very pretty, Sergeant."

"Yeah, but she can't cook."

"Food isn't everything."

"Myron Goldman, Marvin Johnson, our medic Frank Hockenberry, his wife Mayling and his embarrassed son, Andrew."

Dorn stares at Mayling in disbelief. I originally based Mayling on the character Mrs. Miles O'Brien on Star Trek.

"It's amazing."

"What's amazing?" Mayling asks.

"We had an actress named Rosalind Chao. She was married to the character Miles O'Brien. You could be her twin."

"I assure you, sir. I am no actress. For the past twenty years I have lived in Nashville with my husband and children."

"You could have fooled me."

A crowd forms at the door. Colm Meaney has just walked in. Dorn looks up.

"Colm is here. He has to see this. Colm, over here!"

"I knew I should have stayed home."

He walks over and greets Dorn.

"Hey, Mike. How you been?" Colm asks.

"Fine. I'd like to show you something. This is John McKay, my flight instructor."

Colm shakes his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, McKay."

"And these are his friends from Vietnam. You'll get their names later. I need you to meet Mrs...What was your name?"

"Hockenberry. Mayling Hockenberry."

Colm looks at her with surprise.

"Unbelievable. It's a shame Rosalind can't be here. She wouldn't believe this."

Frank starts to laugh.

"What is so funny Frank?" Mayling asks.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Does this happen to you?"

"All the time."

"Well, I've never seen you."

"Then you would be the first. I assure, gentlemen, she is no actress. She has a florist shop and spends the rest of her life raising five children."

"My wife's character was a botanist. What a coincidence? Majel is calling us. It's time for promotion shots."

"That means you, Mr. Ruiz. You better come with us. Call me. We'll go flying tomorrow."

"I'll do that."

Detective Taylor runs in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Traffic was unreal. I hate New York."

Taylor sits down. Andrew starts staring at him. This makes him uncomfortable.

"Who's this, McKay?" Dorn asks.

"Detective Marcus Taylor."

"The author? I have all your books." Colm says.

"I'm up to play you in a movie." Dorn adds.

"They're making a movie about you?" Ruiz asks.

"No, the detective I use in the books."

"Tell me one thing. I just got the script and they never said who happened to the guy who caught the hooker's murderer."

"Yeah, who was he?"

Taylor looks at Frank.

"A man who wished to remain unknown." Taylor answers.

"Did you meet him?" Dorn asks.

"I was close enough to kiss him."

"Mike, Majel really wants us. We have to go."

"We'll fly tomorrow."

"You're on."

The two walk off. Andrew continues staring.

All but Mayling are at the table. Andrew is still quiet. Taylor is VERY uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Andrew? You act like I'm the bogeyman." Taylor asks.

"Sorry, I just can't help it."

"Well stop it."

Mayling comes back. She is ruffled.

"Something wrong, May?" Frank asks.

"I can't even go to the bathroom without being followed. I had five people ask me for my autograph. Frank, stop laughing."

"At least you're not confused for the Angel of Death. Which would you rather have?"

"Andrew, stop it! It's like you're walking on my grave." Taylor cries.

"Dad, I have to tell him."

"Absolutely not. We're here to eat not get spooked out."

"Will someone tell me please what's going on here?"

"Andrew's been having a bad dream lately, and each time it becomes clearer. It involves you."

"Me? A dream about me can't be bad. My face is too pretty."

"This one is." Andrew says.

"Then spit it out, boy."

"Some of us are by a big building. It's on fire. We're by what used to be a door. Some men run in and you follow them. I start to follow when a hand stops me and says, "No, don't go." I turn and see Monica."

"The one with the legs?"

"It's not her legs I'm looking at. It's her face. She's crying. I turn and see the back of someone following you. It looks like dad but it's not. It's Andrew. I turn back to her and she tells me to run. I ask why and as I do, I look up. The top of the building starts to collapse. We all start running, everyone except you. You're in the building when it goes."

"You sure know how to ruin a guy's night. Look, Andrew, it's only a dream."

"Then why is it so real?"

"It's probably what you ate." McKay says.

"Every night? Tell me, Aunt Jenny? How could I have indigestion every night?"

"You could have her cooking." Zek comments.

She ignores his remark.

"They probably are secret meanings buried deep in your subconscious. You and your father are going through therapy. It's probably some old feelings."

"Detective Taylor is not part of my therapy."

"You think it's a vision?" Frank asks.

"I don't know. I'm not psychic. Why would I dream about Monica?"

"Because you're in love with her. You're going to have to find someone human."

"Stop making fun of me. Detective, promise me something. If we're by a burning building, don't go in."

"No problem. I'm a cop, not a fireman."

"Happy now, son. You've freaked us all out. You should have stayed home."

Ruiz comes by.

"Well, it isn't Mr. Star Trek? How does it feel being among stars?" Taylor asks.

"Busy. How's everyone doing?"

"Fine, after a few ghost stories. Hey, Ru? Is Brewster showing up?" Taylor asks.

"His office called. He had prior commitments. Hillary needed him."

"Can't deny Hillary?"

"Are you kidding? He hates her. It's only us. He sends her regards."

Colm comes by and puts his hand on Mayling's and Frank's shoulders.

"I was wondering. May I have a dance with your lovely wife?" Colm asks.

Mayling is surprised.

"Ah, I don't know. Frank?"

"I don't see why not. Just remember one thing. If you're anything but a gentleman, you have six men to answer to."

"I have no problem with that. May I have your hand?

"What's wrong with the rest of her? I've always wanted to say that." Zek asks.

"Absolutely nothing."

The two go off to the dance floor.

"He made the right choice. She's one of the most beautiful women here. Who is that talking to them?"

"Entertainment Tonight." Goldman answers.

"They're taking pictures." McKay adds.

"She looks very aggravated." Goldman adds.

Frank starts laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh dad. You ain't gettin no nooky tonight. She's pissed."

"Ain't gettin no nooky? That's not proper English."

"Would you rather I say, you ain't gettin' laid?"

"I'd rather you not say anything."

"He's definitely you son, Doc. His mind's in the gutter." Goldman adds.

"It's inherited."

"Hey! Dorn's getting into the act. They're doing a group shot." Zek adds.

Frank starts laughing again.

"This is great. At last, one place where I can't see Andrew."

Andrew walks away from the table. Frank looks at Taylor.

"What did I say?" Frank asks.

"I'll take care of it." Taylor says.

Taylor walks over to Andrew.

"You okay, son?" Taylor asks.

"I'll be fine."

"That dream really has you spooked. Is there something more you didn't tell me?"

"After I turn back to Monica, and before she says to run, she says you won't feel any pain."

"Andrew, Jenny was right. Everything in that dream has special meanings. You can't take it literally."

"It was so real. Promise me if it happens, you won't go in."

"I can't. I'm a cop. If I see someone in trouble, it's my duty to help. I will promise that I'll be careful. Don't worry. This is New York. The worse thing that can happen is getting mugged in the subway. She's really pissed. Five bucks he gets some."

"No way. You don't know my mom."

"Let's bet on it. How about it, son?"

Frank walks over and stops.

"There is no way Dad is going to get her to agree."

Taylor extends his hand.

"You don't know your dad. What do you say?"

"You're on. But, you just lost five dollars."

"We'll see about that. How about you go back to the table now? Check out your mom."

Andrew walks away and Frank goes to Taylor.

"He's right. You just lost five bucks." Franks says.

"I know. But it got him to stop talking about the dream. Let's go back."

The two go back and sit down. Mayling joins them.

"That was a short dance."

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we go back to the hotel now?"

"We haven't eaten yet. I came here to eat."

"Frank, please."

"No way. I've heard about Ruiz's places and I'm hungry. We're staying."

Andrew gives his hand to Taylor.

"Hand it over, Taylor. I just won."

Taylor reaches into his wallet and winks at Frank as he hands Andrew the money. The waitress finally comes over.

….

The date is September 11; 's hotel room is divided into two bedrooms and one bath. In one room, Frank lays on the bed. He looks at the clock. It reads 8:40 a.m... Mayling is in the shower. Andrew is in his room sleeping. Frank closes his eyes as Andrew starts screaming. He runs into his room.

"Andrew! Andrew! Wake up! It's only a dream. Wake up!"

He does as Mayling enters. She is wearing a robe and has wet hair. She goes to Andrew who is in tears.

"That dream again?" Mayling asks.

"Mom, it's not a dream. It's going to happen. I know it. Why else would Monica stop me from going in?"

"Frank, do something. This is getting ridiculous."

He walks over to the window and looks out. It is a beautiful view. The hotel is about a mile from the World Trade Center. Frank has a clear image of it.

"Andrew, everything is fine. New York is fine. Snap out of it. Get out of bed."

Andrew does and sits on it. Frank sits next to him.

"You're just combining these items with your therapy. Trust me."

Mayling sits on the other side of Andrew.

"Listen to him. He's right."

A blast is heard. Frank throws them to the floor under the bed. He grabs the blanket and covers them. This takes place in one second. They remain covered as another blast happens. Then all is silent. Frank slowly takes off the cover and looks around. Glass is everywhere but on them. The three freeze.

"What was that?" Mayling asks.

"I don't know. I'll find out. Just do what I say. There's glass all over. I'm the only one with slippers. I'll get up first and try to brush the glass away. As I do, I'll get you a robe, son, and some slippers for both of you. Just lie still till I get to you."

"It's Vietnam all over again." Mayling says.

"Not on my watch."

He gets up and looks around. The windows are gone and smoke and dust are coming in. He slowly grabs a suitcase and moves the glass away with it. He finds a robe and slipper and goes to Andrew.

"Here, son. Get up very slowly and put these on."

Andrew does.

"Continue clearing the area while I get your mother."

Frank walks into another room and comes back with her slippers and puts them on the floor.

"Honey, slide over to where Andrew was and get up very slowly."

She does.

"Andrew, did you clear a path?"

"All the way to the door."

"Stay here. I'm going to the window to see. May, put the slippers on."

"Frank, be careful."

"Don't worry. There's no more glass left. It's all over the floor and furniture."

He does.

"Oh my God!" Franks explains.

"What is it?" Mayling asks.

"The World Trade Center is on fire, both towers."

"You were standing there a minute ago."

"The angels must be working overtime with us."

There is a knock on the door. Frank cautiously walks over. The sound of glass is heard with every step. He opens it. Johnson, Goldman and Zek stand there.

"You okay, Doc?" Johnson asks.

"We're fine. I covered us with a blanket. How about you guys?"

"Our windows are gone too."

"Jenny and I were dressed. We were about to take a walk. After the blast, she went to see what she could do."

"That's not a bad idea."

Taylor and McKay run in.

"You guys okay?" McKay asks.

"Yeah."

"It was Nam all over again. What happened? Turn on the TV."

"I'll try and see if it works."

He goes over and turns it on. They hear the news. All are stunned.

"Nam was never like this. We have to help. This is more than that school bus." Johnson says.

"We're trained for this." Goldman adds.

"Jenny's already going to see what she can do."

Frank looks at their night wear.

"Give me five minutes and meet us in the lobby. We've all got skills we could use. Honey, get dressed and pack our bags. Andrew and I are going down."

"I'm going with you."

"Don't argue with me."

"I'm not staying here alone. I'm scared. There has to be something I can do."

"Don't argue, Doc. She has every right to be scared. I'm scared too." Taylor adds.

"Okay. Give us a few minutes."

"Right."

They leave. Andrew is very quiet. Frank goes to him and puts his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, son. Next time I'll listen to you."

"Am I right about Taylor?" Andrew asks.

"I hope not. Let's get dressed. Careful the glass. Wear something that can get dirty. You won't be able to wear it after this."

….

Frank, Mayling and Andrew reach the lobby. There is pure chaos. Taylor, Goldman, Johnson and Zek are standing by a policeman name Officer Reynolds. They call the three over.

"What's it like out there?" Frank asks.

"You don't want to know. This is Officer Reynolds. He's found jobs for us."

"Where's McKay?" Frank asks.

"He's being driven to a chopper right now."

"Tell me what to do."

"Are you the medic?" Reynolds asks.

"Yes."

"You're going straight to triage. It's in the Sony warehouse. You men are going to the school."

"What for?" Zek asks.

"We need people to help identify the dead. Your technical training will help there."

"What about my family? They want to help." REYNOLDS

"Sorry, no civilians. They won't be able to deal with it."

"I grew up in Vietnam while it was at war. There isn't anything I haven't seen. I can do it. So can my boy."

"No way, ma'am."

"Give us a chance to help. America is MY country now."

"She always likes this?" Reynolds asks.

"You don't know the half of it."

"All right. Go with your husband to triage."

"Is my wife there? Dr. Seymore?"

"Medical doctor?"

"Yes."

"Our doctors are spread out. You'll have to find her yourself. Let's go."

They leave.

….

The streets are in chaos. Service personnel are everywhere. The wounded are being carried out. What once was a door can be seen in the distance in front of them.

"The Sony building is to your left. The morgue is down the street."

"What can I do?" Taylor asks.

"There are still people trapped in there. We need to get them out."

"I'm on it."

Taylor starts to run. Andrew stops him.

"NO! You can't go in."

"People are in trouble."

"My dream is becoming real. If you go in, you'll die."

"I will not die. I didn't spend two tours in Vietnam to die on American soil. I'll see you later."

He runs in. Andrew follows but is stopped by Monica.

"No! Don't go." Monica says.

Andrew turns.

"I have to stop him."

"He won't feel any pain." Monica says.

Andrew looks back and sees Andrew walk in after Taylor.

"NO! It can't be happening." Andrew cries.

The building starts to crumble. All look up.

"RUN!" Monica cries.

It starts to fall and all run. It follows after them. Frank sees a church.

"Quick! The church !" Frank says.

"Are you nuts mister? It's only a block away. It won't survive." Reynolds asks.

"God is in there. That's all I need."

This is a true fact. There was a church a block away that suffered on damage. They run in as the building falls and debris starts. They hide in the pews.

"God, if you're watching. We could use some help here." Frank prays.

He crosses himself as the others follow. The church shakes but the windows do not break. Then there is silence. They look up as the ground begins to shake again. They go back to hiding and the windows still do not break. Then the real silence begins as screams are heard outside. They stand up and head to the door. The situation has gone from bad to worse. Office Reynolds looks in disbelief.

"My men were in that building. Where was God?" Reynolds asks.

"In here with us." Frank answers.

"Taylor's dead, just like my dream."

"Andrew, he may still be alive. He could be in an air pocket." Zek says.

"You think so?"

"He's too pretty to die. Let's get to work. Reynolds, we're ready."

Reynolds is in shock.

"Tell us where to go Reynolds. We're losing time." Goldman demands.

"My men."

"Please show us."

"Come with me."

They leave the church. As they do, Frank looks back at the cross.

"God, please be with those men and with Taylor."

….

The Sony warehouse has been transferred into a hospital. Medical staff is starting to come in. The wounded are being brought in with them. The group enters.

"This is triage. I'll show you where the school is."

"Is my wife here?" Zek asks.

"I don't know sir."

Zek walks up to a man.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if you saw a Dr. Seymore here?"

"I don't know. Hey, people! Is there a Dr. Seymore here?")

"She stepped out right before the collapse. We don't know where she is." another man answers.

"Jenny? She could be hurt."

Frank holds Zek.

"I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself. Take it easy, Zek. You have a job to do."

"I better take you to the school."

"But Jenny?"

"Zek, as soon as she comes back, I'll call you. Just keep your phone on. I promise I will call. Now go."

Reynolds, Goldman, Zek and Johnson leave. Frank looks around.

"I'll find the guy in charge and we can get started."

….

McKay and a group of men are by a helicopter. McKay is holding a map and getting instructions from another man.

"What do I do?" McKay asks.

"We need a sweep of the area first."

"What about survivors?"

"No can do. That's a two-man team. You can't fly and rescue alone."

"Then find me another man. There are people out there who need help."

"It has to be a backup pilot."

Mc Kay hears a ruckus. He turns to see Dorn arguing with a cop.

"I assure you. I AM a pilot."

"Sure you are. This isn't the Enterprise."

"I have a license."

"And I'm Captain Kirk."

"Wrong show."

McKay runs over.

"He really is a pilot. Believe him."

"How would you know?"

"I taught him. Let him fly."

"You for real, McKay?"

"Yes. Now can we get started?"

"Then he's your second man. You two are now search and rescue."

"It's about time." Dorn cries.

Dorn pushes his way past the cop and runs to the bird. He gets in.

"I told you I wanted to fly, but I didn't mean this."

"Neither did I. Good to have you aboard."

"Who gets the wheel?"

"You do. Here's the map of the area. I'll be your eyes. Just keep us afloat."

"Yes sir."

Dorn gets into his seat and buckles in.

….

Mayling and Andrew are bringing medical supplies to Frank and the other doctors. Everyone is working on survivors. Dr. Seymore walks in. She is covered with soot and is being followed by Charlie the Wino. Frank looks up and sees her. He finished his patient and runs over to them.

"Jenny, are you all right? What happened?"

"I went to the van for supplies and all hell broke loose. I started running and this man, Charlie, grabbed me and threw me into a Starbucks. He shielded me with his body when the windows broke and saved my life."

Frank looks at Charlie.

"Thank you, Charles."

"My name is Charlie."

"You deserve more respect than that. You saved my friend's life. You wouldn't happen to have a flask with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Frank, don't start drinking now." Jenny says.

"It's alcohol. We're running low on rubbing alcohol. How else would we sterilize our instruments? Could you give me the flask, please?"

"You buy me another one?"

"I will buy you one."

Charlie gives it to him.

"Here."

Frank touches Charlie.

"You're hurt. You've got glass in your hand. Come with me. I'll get it out. Here, take my phone. Zeks worried about you. I'll take care of Charles."

The two walk off as Jenny dials. Frank picks up the tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Frank asks.

"No."

Frank starts to work.

"That was a brave thing you did. Dr. Seymore is a special lady. She's a healer."

"I didn't see her job. I saw a person. That was all I needed."

"Give me your hand."

He does and Frank is pulled back.

"Anything wrong?" Charlie asks.

"It's your hand. It doesn't fit your lifestyle. They're so fragile and gentle. You haven't been on the streets long."

"Longer than you think."

"What are your plans?"

"I want to help."

Mayling comes by and watches.

"Not with those hands. The cuts will get infected. You can't trust people and blood anymore."

"I want to help."

Frank looks at a bag by his side. He picks it up.

"I have an idea. My wife wears gloves at work. I bought this for her birthday. She doesn't know. I don't know if I should give you these."

She walks over and takes the gloves from his hands and gives them to Charlie.

"How did you know?" Frank asks.

"After all these years I know you like a book."

Frank gets the bandages and wraps Charlie's hand.

"May, get me the bandages. Welcome to the party. These gloves should fit."

Charlie puts the gloves on.

"Who do I see?"

"The guy in blue by the door."

Charlie starts walking.

"Charles?"

Charlie turns.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Charlie continues walking.

"What is it Frank?" Mayling asks.

"It's his hands. They didn't feel right."

Jenny is on the phone.

"Hello...Zek...It's me. I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I'll be okay...I love you too...Turn off your phone now. Your batteries will last longer. I'll see you later...Love you."

She hangs up and walks over to Frank.

….

McKay and Dorn are looking at the damaged buildings for survivors.

"Unbelievable. It's amazing if we find anyone." McKay says.

"What are we looking for?"

"People can be on roof tops, balconies. Any place a person can stand."

"All I see is smoke. I can't make out anything. Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Three o'clock. The balcony. Is that a little girl?"

"Can't tell."

"I'll get closer."

They do.

"It is. She's hurt. We're going to have to get her out. The building looks pretty damaged."

"Okay, fly boy. You were in Nam. How do we do it?"

"One of us will have to get down there. I see a rope and a seat back there."

"I'll do it."

"No way, Dorn. You're too valuable. Paramount would kill me if something happened. I'm the grunt. I'll do it. You call it in and just fly. I'll tie myself in and you get as close as you can."

"I'll hold it for as long as I can."

The bird gets closer and McKay slowly lowers himself out and manages to catch the balcony with his legs. He lands and sees Mary, a little girl. She is badly cut. He holds her.

"Hi! My name is Johnny. What's yours?"

"Mary."

"Mary, where are your parents?"

Mary points.

"In there. They're asleep on the floor. I can't wake them up. A man told me to come to the window."

"Where is this man?"

"He disappeared."

McKay unties himself.

"I'm going to see your parents. You wait here."

He goes in and comes right out.

"Mary, your parents are asleep. I'll send someone to wake them up later. First I have to get you out of here. I'm going to tie us both up and my friend will bring us up to the plane. Now, don't be afraid. Just keep looking at my face and nowhere else. Whatever you do, don't look down. You got my face?"

"Yes."

"In less than five seconds you'll be inside."

He motions and they are transported up. He buckles them into his chair and continues holding her.

"Where are her parents?"

McKay looks at Dorn and shakes his head NO.

"Mary, we're taking you to a hospital. When we land, I want you to tell the police your address and they will get your parents. Will you do that for me?"

"Okay."

"Make it so, Worf."

The bird goes up.

….

Triage is as usual. Even Charlie is helping. Ruiz comes in passing bottles of water. Frank sees him.

"Ru?" Frank asks.

"Doc?"

"Over here."

Ruiz comes over.

"What are you doing here?" Ruiz asks.

"Reliving old times. We're all helping. My family is here. Dr. Seymore is seeing to the more serious cases. Goldman, Johnson and Zek are working in the morgue. McKay is flying."

"And Taylor?"

"Taylor's gone. He went into the Trade Center right before it collapsed. We don't know where he is."

"Andrew's dream?"

"I don't want to believe it. Look, Ru? Do me a favor. Take Andrew. I'd rather he help you than see this."

"Yes, sir."

"Andrew, come here!"

He does.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I want you to help Ruiz. He's supplying food and water."

"But you need me?"

"You are not a medic, I am. You help Ruiz. Okay?"

They walk off. McKay runs in with Mary.

"Quick! I need a doctor."

Jenny runs over.

"Let me see."

"Her parents and she were in their apartment. The father shielded her, but she's still badly cut."

"She'll take time because of her age. I don't have it. Frank?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you do this? I'm too busy."

Frank takes Mary's hand and goes to McKay.

"Sure. Come with me. You see that table. You go sit on it and I'll be right there. Where are her parents?"

"Dead. They were killed when the windows blew. Can you help her Doc?"

"I'll do what I can. At least I'll get the glass out."

McKay leaves. Franks walks up to Mary.

"My name is Frank. What's yours?"

"Mary."

"I'm going to be your doctor. You have glass in your skin and I have to get it out."

Mayling stops and watches. Two men turn also. One is Senator Brewster and his aide. They stand by her and don't know each other. Frank gets the tweezers.

"Mary, what is your favorite TV show?"

"Barney."

"Mine too. I tell you what. This glass is going to hurt coming out. Why don't we sing the Barney song while I do it? Every time it hurts, we'll sing it louder. Okay?"

"Okay."

Frank takes her hand.

"I have to warn you. I can't sing. My dogs scream every time I do. Your ears will hurt more than the glass. Let's start. I love you. You love me. We're a perfect family. Come on, Mary. Sing with me."

They both start singing. He pulls the glass out as the singing gets louder with each tug. When he's finished she is in tears. He wipes her tears.

"There. That wasn't bad. Was it?"

She shakes her head NO.

"It was my singing that made you cry, right? My dogs always cry."

He kisses her forehead.

"You stay here. I'll find someone to take you to a hospital. I need someone to watch you for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

He looks around to see Andrew.

"Son, could you?"

"Sure dad."

He walks over.

"This is my son, Andrew. He'll watch you."

Frank walks away.

Andrew wipes her tears.

"I'd cry too if my dad sang to me. He sounds like a dying elephant. Come on. That was a joke. Let's see a smile."

She does.

"That's more like it."

A man comes over.

"I'll take her now. Give me your hand."

"Her name is Mary."

"Let's go, Mary."

She does and leaves. Senator Brewster turns to his aide.

"I know this man. Find out where he's staying." Brewster asks.

"I'm his wife."

"You're Hai's girl, Mayling?"

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Senator Brewster. Your husband and his men were under my command. I was supposed to be there last night but something came up. Where are the others?"

"Working. We're all spread out, all except Taylor. We can't find him."

"Where are you staying?"

"Our bags are staying at the Hilton down the street. As for us, we don't know. Our windows blew out when the planes hit."

"How long are you working?"

"As long as they need us, I guess."

"Are all of you at the Hilton?"

"At the moment."

Another man calls.

"Senator? We need you?"

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Hockenberry."

He leaves. She goes back to work.

….

The gym has become a makeshift morgue. Goldman, Johnson and Zek have been busy identifying the dead as they come in. People are numbered, tagged and sent elsewhere. The men are tired. There is a pause in the action.

"So many. It's hard to believe it happened here, at home." Johnson comments.

"They had it planned Johnson." Goldman adds.

Ruiz comes up with a small food truck. He sees them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, RU! You're okay? We were worried."

"I live across town. I wasn't affected."

"What are you doing here?" Zek asks.

"Doing my part. Several restaurant owners are providing food and water for the relief workers. Andrew is somewhere around here distributing water."

"It seems we're all working."

"You came here for a restaurant opening and all hell breaks loose. Did they find Taylor yet?"

"McKay is flying."

"Did they find Taylor yet? Answer the question, Sarge."

"No one knows. We're all still praying for him."

A man comes in.

"I need help here. We got another one."

Goldman and Johnson go to him.

"I feel like it's my entire fault. If I hadn't asked you guys to come-?"

"You didn't cause those planes to crash."

"But Taylor?"

Goldman and Johnson come back wheeling a body. They are distressed. Zek and Ruiz turn. It is Taylor. A man comes over.

"Taylor?"

"You know this guy?"

"He was my friend." Goldman answers.

Andrew comes by with some bottles of water. When he sees Taylor, he drops them. Zek turns to him.

"I was right. It wasn't a dream. I was right."

Zek walks over and holds him.

"At least we know where he is."

"If only he listened to me. If only he didn't go into the building."

"He never made it into the building. We still can't find them. He was killed by the debris. We can't get to the others yet."

"It's my entire fault. I should have made him listen. It's my entire fault."

Andrew becomes hysterical.

"He's dead because of me. It's all my-"

Zek slaps him. Andrew is stunned.

"I'm sorry son. It's the only way I knew to calm you down. Look at me."

He holds Andrew's head with his hands.

"Taylor is gone. There's nothing more we can do. He died in the line of duty, for his fellow man and America. It's what he would have wanted."

Andrew starts to cry and Zek holds him. He too is crying.

"And you guys think I didn't have children. This is my son. Doc may have made him; but I love him as if he were mine. Ruiz, get him out of here."

Ruiz touches Andrew's shoulder.

"Let's go, kid. We still need to help the living."

Zek lets him go.

"I dropped the water."

"There's more water where that came from. I'll get it. You go to the other side and take care of them."

"Yes sir."

Andrew leaves. The five men look at Taylor.

"Who was he?" the man asks.

"Detective Marcus Taylor of the Detroit Police department."

"The author?"

"It's not fair. It's not fair. I'm the oldest. You should be burying me. Why am I the one burying you? It's not fair."

Zek starts to cry as Goldman holds him. Ruiz and Johnson are crying lightly. Zek pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I didn't know you could cry, Sarge. You're always such a quiet man. You hide your feelings so well."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. We still have to number and tag him."

"I'll do that."

"Myron, don't cover his face. It will be covered soon enough."

Myron and the man walk away carting Taylor. Ruiz is numb.

"I'll get your water."

….

There is a pause in the action at the Sony warehouse. Frank, Dr. Seymore, Charlie and Mayling are sitting catching their breath.

"This day is unbelievable." Frank says.

"I won't think of New York the same way again." Jenny adds.

"How long are you staying?"

"Till they kick me out. They need doctors. How about you?"

"Till they kick me out."

"I don't think so Frank. I'm speaking as your doctor now. I know your body in ways your wife couldn't imagine. You've been taking good care of it and you're back to normal. You are backing, right?"

"Yes."

"You can stand one day, maybe two but not three. Your body went through a major shock. Your mind may have forgotten but your DNA hasn't. There's no need for you to stay."

"They need me."

"Your friends and family need you more. What is this thing with you?"

"I want to feel needed. These past years, I don't feel it. I'm just a paper pusher. I don't feel important anymore."

"You are important. Every day you fight for funding that keeps the hospital open and people working. That's very important. The longer we stay open, the more people we can help. You don't need to be on the front line anymore. Tell him, May."

"Frank, you're important to us, to me. I know you're frustrated. I see it in your eyes. I want you home. I love you."

Frank takes her hand.

"I love you too."

McKay and Dorn walk up.

"There you are. I was looking for you."

"We've been here all day. How bad is it out there now?" Jenny asks.

"You don't want to know."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Dorn?"

"Michael. McKay and I have been flying and surveying the damage. We had made plans to fly today, but not like this."

"You're a brave man."

"Truth is, I wanted to be an astronaut, the real kind. NASA refused me because of my eye. This government has a TWO RULE policy when it comes to its pilots; two arms, two legs and two eyes."

"That's why I got early leave. I didn't have two legs."

"I wanted to fly so bad, I went to McKay's school. John's a good teacher."

"He's a fine student. He kept the plane steady while I saved Mary."

"How is she?"

"I got the glass out and sent her to the hospital."

"I hope she has other family. Her parents were killed. Hey, Doc? Who's your friend?"

"This is Charles. He saved Jenny when the towers fell. He's been helping. Charles, this is a friend of mine, Johnny McKay. We were in Nam together. His friend is a very famous Klingon on Star Trek, Michael Dorn."

McKay extends his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charles. You saved a very special lady."

"It was nothing."

Dorn extends his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Charles."

A group of people come by with a young man as their leader. He is Dr. Collins.

"Excuse me. Which one of you is Dr. Seymore?"

"I am. Can I help you?"

"Dr. Collins. We are your relief. How long have you been here?"

She looks at her watch.

"Almost nine hours."

"You guys can go home now. The second shift is here."

"We have no home. Our luggage does. The crash blew out our windows at the hotel."

"You don't know New Yorkers. They're probably fixed by now. There's a makeshift cafeteria in the school. Why don't you go refresh yourselves and go home?"

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks."

The group walks away. Frank reaches for his wallet and pulls out some bills and gives them to Charlie.

"I keep my promises. This is for the flask. I'd rather you spend it on something else besides booze, like food. But, I can't make you."

Charlie takes the money.

"I'll think about it."

"What are your plans?" Jenny asks.

"I'm coming back tomorrow to help."

"Not in those clothes you're not."

"It's because I'm a wino, isn't it? People look at me and turn away. I'm invisible. I have feelings too. Nobody cares about me."

Frank starts laughing.

"Charlie, I want to tell you a story. Almost twenty years ago, my husband brought home a wino. The man was in his platoon and had come on bad times. We took him in, dried him out, got him a job and helped him stand on his own two feet. To make a story short, he's married and has a family. He has a house and a good job. You know where he is right now?"

"No."

"It's me. I've been there. That's how I knew about the flask. I had one. Why don't you come back with us? My pants can't fit you, but I'm sure I can find you a top. It's a shame you aren't the same size as us."

"I'm the closest in size. Come back with me. I'm a clotheshorse and I always over-pack. I'm sure I can find something. I may be able to get what you're wearing cleaned."

"You'd help a wino?"

"We Americans have to stick together. We'll go to my hotel so you can get cleaned up. Then I'll buy you dinner. How about it? That way these people can go home."

"Thank you."

"We'll be going now. McKay, will I see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

"Let's go, Charles. Call me McKay."

They start to leave.

"Charles?"

Charlie turns.

"Yes?"

"It's not too late to change. I did. I was lucky. I had three angels helping me; my sergeant, his wife and the lady who became my wife. But I also had extra help. I never saw his face but he was there. He gave me the strength to do it."

"You saw Andrew's face."

"I didn't mean Andrew, McKay. I mean God. Let God in. He will help you."

"Are you a Jesus freak?"

"No, if anything I'm the opposite. You know how on Judgment Day God is going to have a file on all of us? Well, my file will be the size of an encyclopedia. I was no saint. But, I let him in. You can too. Remember that."

"I will."

"Good luck, Charles."

"Good luck, Frank."

Charlie shakes his hand. Again Frank is pushed back. He walks off. Frank looks at his hand.

"What is it, Frank?"

Frank smiles.

"I think I know now."

Dorn walks off.

"For a while I thought you were going to tell him about you-know-who and company. I wonder where they are today?"

Frank smiles and looks at his hand.

"Closer than you think. Andrew saw Andrew follow Taylor. He told me. I know Taylor's dead. I just don't know where he is. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

….

The school cafeteria has a makeshift buffet. Various people are serving. Andrew is doing soup. Frank, Jenny, Mayling and Mc Kay enter and sit down. Frank sees Andrew and waves.

"It's been a long day." Jenny says.

"And it will only get longer." Frank adds.

Ruiz sees them and walks over.

"You guys made it. How are you doing?"

"Exhausted. How about you?"

"Past exhausted."

"Where are the others?"

"They're coming. Before they come, I need to tell you. They brought in Taylor."

"Where is he?"

"The morgue. Andrew saw him and got pretty upset. Sarge had to calm him down. I finally got him away. Then Sarge started crying."

Goldman, Zek and Johnson enter and walk over. Jenny runs to Zek and hugs him. Zek rubs her back.

"Oh, baby. You're okay. I was so worried."

"I'm fine."

"You're all white."

"I went out for supplies and the tower fell. A man threw me into a Starbucks and saved my life."

"Don't you ever do that again. I love you, baby."

He kisses her.

"I know about Taylor. Where is he?"

"The next flight up, in the gym."

"I'm going to pay my respects."

"I'll go with you."

"I'd rather do it alone."

Jenny and Mayling leave. Goldman, Johnson and Ruiz go for food. Zek sits by Frank.

"How you doin', Doc?"

"You haven't called me that in years."

"I haven't seen Doc in years. You have healer hands. You should have been a doctor. How come you never tried?"

"Too old and too drunk."

"What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

"I never knew."

Jenny and Mayling return.

"These hands belong to a healer."

"I'm going to have to cut my nails short. There's no way to get the blood from under them."

Zek squeezes Frank's hand.

"And they're wonderful hands."

"I knew you guys were close, but this? Is there something I should know?" Jenny asks.

Zek takes his hand away.

"Jenny, it's not what you think?"

"I know. I saw everything."

She walks over to Frank and takes his hands.

"He's right. I saw it today."

Goldman and Johnson return.

"I'll go see Taylor now. Excuse me."

He leaves and walks over to Andrew.

"I heard about Taylor."

"He never made it to the tower."

"Let's go see him."

They enter the morgue. Body bags are everywhere.

"Where is he?"

"Number 74."

They walk among them looking at tags till they see one whose face is not covered. It is Taylor. They stop.

"Hey, Taylor, it's me. Why did you have to go inside?" Andrew asks.

"It was his duty."

"I told him. He wouldn't listen."

"That's what made him Taylor."

Frank bends down and kisses his forehead.

"Good bye, brother."

He starts to cry.

"I love you. Go with God."

He puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Let's go, son. He's at peace now."

They walk off and return to the school cafeteria. The others are eating. Frank walks over and kisses Mayling on the cheek.

"You okay?" Mayling asks.

"I'm fine. Isn't that Office Reynolds? Hey! Officer Reynolds!"

Reynolds comes by.

"Hello, folks. How are you?"

"Tired and you."

"Past tired."

"Any news about your men?" Zek asks.

"Not yet. How about your man?"

"He's number 74." Frank answers.

"I'm sorry. I never got a chance to talk to you. Here you are, tourists, and you end up working. Did you ever find your wife?"

Zek takes Jenny's hand.

"She's right here. Jenny, this is Officer Reynolds. Reynolds, this is Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you guys from?"

"Too many states to mention." Goldman answers.

"You guys here on vacation?"

"We were."

"Look, I'm nobody important, but I want to thank you for helping. You didn't have too. You could have left."

"It's not our style."

"I better go. Nice seeing you again. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Reynolds walks away.

"Frank, go get something to eat."

"I'll be right back."

Frank and Andrew leave. Dorn comes back running.

"Hey, McKay!"

"Dorn, what are you doing here?"

Frank and Andrew return with plates.

"I wanted to see you guys before you left. The craziest thing just happened."

"Where's Charles?" Frank asks.

"Gone. He just disappeared. I brought him to my room. When I was looking for clothes, the room lit up. I turned and he was glowing. He said his job was done. Then he changed and became someone else, you, Frank."

"Me?"

Dorn gives Frank a letter.

"And then he disappeared. At his feet were these new clean gloves and a letter. It was addressed to you. What was he? What did I see?"

Frank gives Mayling back her gloves.

"Happy Birthday, Honey. They're like new."

"What does the letter say?" Zek asks.

He opens and reads. The money is enclosed. He folds it. He gives the letter to Jenny.

"Two lines. Read them out loud please."

"You do have healing hands. Thank you. Andrew."

"Who's he?"

"A friend of mine. His name is Andrew, no last name. He always does that."

"Charlie was Andrew, a wino? Why?"

"Jenny, do you remember when I was having problems? You kept saying I was seeing delusions. God knows how you feel about Andrew and his friends. God wanted to save your life; but he couldn't send Andrew as he was. So, he simply changed his form. How would you feel if you really saw him?"

"He has a point Jenny."

"My guess is, in their true form, they're pure energy. When they come down here, they need a form. He just borrowed mine, or did I borrow his? He did come first."

"Where is Charles now?" Dorn asks.

"Probably working out there again. We were just a stop."

"Is he what I think he is?"

"Yes, and he's not alone. There's probably quite a few down here. He has partners."

"You couldn't tell, Frank? You were friends for fifteen years?"

"It was only after I touched his hand a second time that I knew. I just didn't know who. You were visited by a heavenly messenger. Don't question it. Just accept it. You ready to go, May? Our luggage is probably very lonely."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Where are you staying?"

"Our luggage is staying at the Hilton."

"The emergency van is around the corner. I'll give you a lift. I really saw an angel?"

"Yes, and you and McKay were one to one little girl. Angels come in all shapes and sizes."

….

The group, minus Dorn, enters the hotel lobby and approach the desk. The clerk comes up.

"Can I help you folks?"

"We have rooms on the tenth floor. Our windows were shattered this morning."

"We've been busy fixing windows all day. We even called in extra maid service to clean up the rooms. I could check if your rooms are ready."

"Don't bother. We'll take them as is."

"Where have you been all day? You look terrible."

"Ground zero. We've been working."

"You and everyone else."

"Look, I know we're due to check out tomorrow; but we can't get a ride out of town. We need to stay a few more days. Could you adjust our bills so we can?"

"I can't. Your reservations have already been changed and paid for."

"By who?"

"By the State of New York."

Senator Brewster walks up.

"How long have you been here?" Goldman asks.

"All day. This is my headquarters. Sir, I want these people transferred to my rooms."

"The penthouse suite? What about you?"

"At the moment only my briefcase lives there. Send up three cots, soap and lots of towels. Whatever they need, give it to them. I'll come and see you people later."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"You deserve it."

"Well, let's go liberate our luggage."

….

They walk into the penthouse suite with their luggage and look around.

"Now this is living. I could get used to this."

"I'll check out the sleeping situation."

He walks out. The others go and look out the window. The skyline still can't be seen. All is smoke. It has started raining. Myron returns.

"What have we got, Myron?"

"There's two separate sleeping quarters and a small kitchen with plenty of coffee. There is a bath and separate shower. If we double up, three people can bathe at once."

"Who sleeps where?"

"We can give the two families the rooms for their privacy. We can take the cots."

Frank goes over to the couch and removes a pillow.

"No need. The couch opens up. Two can sleep here."

"Don't worry about us, Doc. We'll figure it out. Let's get cleaned up. Doc, your family can go first. Your room will be closer to the bathroom. The sooner we get cleaned up, the sooner we eat. McKay, Johnson, let's open up the cots."

Time passes. Frank is the last one to come out. He is wearing pajama bottoms only. He looks at the bed and sees Mayling and Andrew asleep.

"So much for dinner."

He gets into bed and hugs Mayling as he falls asleep.

….

Everyone in the penthouse has slept into the early afternoon. The door opens and Senator Brewster comes in. He sees everyone sleeping. He goes to the briefcase when he hears movement in the kitchen. He goes and sees Goldman sipping coffee.

"Colonel?"

"At ease, Goldman. I just came for my briefcase."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"A lower floor. I have a great view of wood for a window."

"You're not missing much. It's still raining. All that dirt is now mud."

"Just like the old days."

"Thank you, Colonel. The men and their families really needed the rest."

"What about Taylor?"

"Johnson is taking the body back home. Problem is, we can't get a flight."

"Nobody can. Let me arrange that."

Frank comes in. He is only wearing bottoms.

"I knew I smelled coffee. What time is it?"

"About fourteen hundred hours. We've slept over eighteen."

"Have you eaten?"

"We were sleeping."

"I also came to invite you to dinner. It won't be much. I thought we'd try Ruiz's Italian place across town. I'll call Ruiz."

"That would be nice. I wish Taylor could be with us."

"He is Doc."

"Does Taylor have family?"

"Not that we know."

"He has a son from his last wife."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"He only told Johnson and Ruiz. It was after the funeral. His wife made him promise to stay away and he did. His stepfather is raising the boy. They've only just become friends. The boy doesn't know."

"That's a rough one. Well, I better go. My aide will come and get you at nineteen hundred."

Goldman and Senator Brewster are trying not to stare at the scars on Frank's chest. He notices.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm so used to looking at it. I don't think anymore. The only time it bothers me is if I go swimming. I have to wear a T-shirt."

"Where did you get the scars?"

"Nashville. I lived on the streets for ten years. The scars are from beatings. See this one. That's a size twelve cowboy boot. The outside scars aren't bad. The internal ones hurt more. But they made me stronger."

"Just like America. We've been outwardly hurt but it's only made us stronger. You overcame it, so will we. I'll see you men later."

"Bye, Colonel."

Senator Brewster walks out. Myron hands Frank coffee.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It doesn't bother my family. I'll put on the tops."

McKay, Johnson and Zek come in.

"I smell coffee."

"I have to make some more. Have a seat."

McKay and Johnson notice Frank's chest and start staring.

"I told Brewster about Taylor. He's going to try and get him out."

"I just can't believe he's gone. I remember telling him about his son. Ruiz told him to get to know him. I told him to make his own memories before it was too late. I thought his son would go first, like mine. I never thought it would be him."

Goldman takes his book.

"I picked up his new book and started reading it on the plane. I didn't think it would be the last thing he wrote."

Frank takes the book and ends up crying.

"He really helped me when I needed it. He found the men who attacked me and gave me back my wedding ring. I can't believe he's gone. I miss him so much."

Mayling and Andrew enter. Zek puts his hand on Frank's shoulder. Everyone is crying or about to.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Crying is not considered macho."

"Doc, you were never macho. From day one we knew how much you cared. We all care. That's why we're still here."

"And why Taylor. He cared."

"You're all looking at my chest. I'm sorry if it disturbs you. It's what I am now. I'll go get dressed."

Frank walks out.

"Was it something we said?"

"It's just Frank. He always feels out of place when it comes to his body. He'll be fine."

Mayling leaves.

"Jenny still asleep?"

"She could sleep through an earthquake."

"You two saying behind?" McKay asks.

"They still need doctors, and I'm retired. I almost lost her today. I don't want it to happen again. Ruiz said he would put us up at his place."

"He said the same to me. They still need pilots. Dorn is even staying. It feels good working with him again. We could have used him with Charlie. Don't think just because he's an actor he's a softy. He's got what it takes."

"Zek, go wake up Jenny. We all have to get ready."

All leave but Goldman who picks up the book.

"Taylor, wherever you are right now, give them hell."

He leaves the kitchen.

….

The group, including Brewster and minus Dorn, are sitting at a round table in Ruiz's restaurant. The restaurant is slow. People are somber. They are eating but no one is really hungry.

"This is really good, Ruiz." Brewster says.

"I only hire the best."

"It's a shame you're losing money. Business is slow."

"I'm losing more than you think. These people are all relief workers. I gave them a bill just so they know the total. They pay what they can. All I ask is that they tip the server what's owed them. I'm not alone. Other restaurants are doing the same. It's a two-day moratorium. We're all New Yorkers. We have to stick together."

"Really?"

He stands.

"Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention? Thank you. My name is Senator Brewster from New York. I have been just been informed you are all relief workers. I would like to thank you for your help. We're all in this together. We are Americans. This is OUR country and we will get it back. Before I sit down, I would like to offer a prayer for all the men and women who died today."

He pulls out a paper from his pocket.

"I always carry a copy of my favorite psalm. **The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He restoreth my soul. He guideth me in straight paths for his name. Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou are with me. They rod and they staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou has anointed my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever."**

The place is silent.

"Thank you for your attention. The state of New York and the United States of America thank you for all your help in this emergency. God bless you and God bless America."

Everyone claps.

"You may go back to your meals now."

"That was beautiful, Colonel."

"We must not forget God in these times."

"Amen."

A server brings them more drinks.

"Goldman tells me you and McKay are staying."

"I'm still a doctor."

"And I'm retired. I'm sure I can find something to do."

"The fire department has asked me to look for more survivors where foot traffic isn't available. My partner and I will be getting a lot of flying on search and rescue. Then we'll work on ground duty at the site."

"Seems you'll be the only ones flying. All planes are grounded. We all have to find ground travel to go home. I've tried renting a car. It's impossible. You have to know someone."

"What am I, chopped liver? See my aide, Goldman. You'll get your transportation. I am a Senator. You people have given more than expected on the first day. As long as you continue, I will try to help."

"I want to stay too. I am trained medical personnel."

"Absolutely not, Frank."

"I agree with Dr. Seymore. This is how I see it. Ruiz and I have to stay. We're married to New York. Dr. Seymore is a doctor. Her husband is retired. Mc Kay is a pilot. Everyone else is non-essential personnel. Goldman belongs back in school. Johnson belongs with HIS constituents, and you, Private Hockenberry are NOT a doctor. Your training is good in the short run, not the long run."

"I need to feel needed."

"Not this time. There will be other little girls who are scared and hurt. But someone else will have to sing Barney to them."

The server looks up.

"Go home, Private. Hug your girls till they almost break. They need you more."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing. Are you the singing doctor? My niece, Mary, was hurt today. Her parents were killed. She said some doctor sang to her. He's all she talks about. She said he sang terribly."

"That's my dad, alright. He makes the dogs howl."

"I did take care of a little girl. She was in a high-rise and suffered glass damage. McKay and his partner got her off the balcony."

"You're the pilot?"

"Yes I am. How is she?"

"She's still scared. She keeps talking about the three angels who helped her; the man in the apartment, the man from the balcony and the singing doctor."

"I didn't see a man in the apartment?"

"It must be the shock. She keeps saying a man came from nowhere, pulled her out from under her father and told her to go to the window. And then he was gone. She has a vivid imagination. She said he looked like the singing doctor."

All look at Frank.

"You two men saved her life. I wish I could repay you."

"There's no need. We were just doing our job."

"If there's anything I can do, just name it."

"I'd like to go swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Long story. I'm glad she's fine. Tell her I'm releasing my greatest hits next week. She'll be able to buy it in the stores and on ."

"God bless you two. You're real angels."

"One out of three ain't bad."

"I have to go back to work now."

The server leaves.

"You still don't feel needed, Doc?"

"You're right."

"Will you excuse me? I have a quick call to make."

Senator Brewster leaves.

"Must be official business. I do that all the time."

"You think the man in the apartment was Andrew?" Zek asks.

"Probably. He did appear right before Charles."

Senator Brewster comes back.

"That was quick."

"I had a small matter to settle. You men and ladies have the pool from nine to ten tonight."

"They closed the pool for security reasons."

"It's been opened. Now hurry up and eat. You have some swimming to do."

….

The group from dinner enter the swimming pool. All are in swimwear except Senator Brewster. There is a sign on the door. A man, Jose the bartender, stands waiting by a cart.

"This has to be a mistake. The sign says private party."

"No mistake. You are the party. Jose is at your service with a working bar. Enjoy."

He starts to leave and turns.

"Oh, Hockenberry, lose the shirt."

Senator Brewster walks out. They all look at the pool.

"Lose the shirt, Doc. That's an order."

Frank takes off his shirt.

"Last one in the pool pays for the drinks."

"That's what you think, Zek."

They all run into the water.

….

They are leaving the swimming pool. All are wet. Frank has his shirt on. They exit laughing and are confronted by the server.

"Oh, hello."

"Can we help you?"

Mary steps in front of the server.

"I'm sorry to disturb your fun. Mary was so excited when I told her I found the singing doctor, she made me bring her here. She won't go to bed till she tells you something."

Frank kneels down to her.

"What do you want to tell me, Mary?"

"I wanted to thank you two for helping me."

"You're welcome."

"We were just doing our job. I couldn't leave you there. I had to find you."

"Where's the other guy?"

"Probably flying the Enterprise."

The server is confused.

"Are you angels?"

"No, sweetheart, we're not. I am a man. Someone have a knife?"

Goldman gives him one.

"See."

He makes a small cut in his skin.

"I bleed, just like you."

McKay does the same.

"Me, too. I bleed. We're not angels."

"What about the man in the house?"

"The man in the house was very special. He was sent to help you. Did he tell you his name?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew is a friend of mine. He helped me when I needed it. I don't need him anymore, so now he helps others, like you."

"Was he an angel?"

"Angels are everywhere. Even people like me and Johnny can be angels. We help when it's needed. So does Andrew. God sent him to help you."

"Mary, you know you still have to pay us."

"I have no money."

"All I want is a hug."

He hugs her.

"You owe me too."

He hugs her.

"It's past your bedtime. You should go home."

He kisses her forehead.

"Night, sweetheart."

"Night, Mary."

He kisses her cheek.

"Go get some sleep."

The men stand up.

"Thank you for helping her."

"We were just doing our job."

"I don't mean the rescue, I mean the story. That's what the nurse at the hospital said to her."

"Did she have a name?" Zek asks.

"It was Tess."

"That was no story. It's true."

"Myron?"

"Okay, I give in. I've seen too much to deny it."

"Let's go, Mary. These men need their sleep."

They walk away. Frank and McKay wave at Mary.

"Did you really sing to her, Doc?" Goldman asks.

"Yes."

"That was cruel and unusual punishment, and a very good idea. Just don't count on me to buy your greatest hits."

All walk to the elevator, except Mayling and Frank.

"I want to go home, May. I want to see our girls. Let's go tomorrow."

"Okay, papa. We'll go tomorrow."

He kisses her lightly and puts his arm around her waist and joins them by the elevator.

"Oh, Andrew, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you. You lost the bet."

The elevator door opens and they enter.

"No way."

"Yes way." Mayling answers.

The door closes.

 **A DAY IN THE LIFE**

The date is September 10th, 2001. There are several Angels standing observing the crowd. They are Monica, Tess, Andrew and Gloria. It is the opening of Ruiz's new restaurant Eleven-Forward. The same crowd as part one of "Ground Zero" is present. They are the Bravo men and their wives. The Angels are observing sight unseen.

"What are we doing here, Tess?" Monica asks.

"What is here?" Gloria asks.

"This is the opening of a restaurant named "Eleven-Forward". It's owned by a man named Alberto Ruiz."

"Why is everyone dressed so strange?" Gloria asks. ANGEL

"It's a Star Trek restaurant." Andrew answers.

"What's Star Trek?"

"Star Trek was a TV show in the sixties. It spawned other shows and quite a few movies. It's really quite silly."

"It's not silly. You just hate sci-fi. Just because you were a cucumber once-"

"Once was enough."

"You were a vegetable?" Gloria asks.

Tess ignores the remark.

"The ones in black are Klingons. They're the warrior clan. The ones with the pointed ears are Vulcans. They're always logical."

"We're here to be logical?" Monica asks.

"We're here to help the helpers. You see, tomorrow something bad may happen. The Father has sent us to help if it does."

"How bad?" Gloria asks.

"Very bad. You remember the bombing? This will be much worse. Come, I'll introduce you to the helpers."

They walk over to the table. The people freeze in time. They are Myron Goldman, Marvin Johnson, Marcus Taylor, Alberto Ruiz, Johnny McKay, Frank Hockenberry, Andrew Hockenberry, Mayling Hockenberry, Zek Anderson and Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson. Tess walks by and puts her hand on their shoulder as she introduces them.

"These men and women met many years ago in Vietnam. There was a war going on before you were created."

"I remember reading about it."

"The men were in the infantry. This is Myron Goldman. This is Marvin Johnson. This is Marcus Taylor. This is Alberto Ruiz, the man in charge. And this is John Mc Kay."

She continues to Frank and family.

Andrew walks over.

"Let me do this. Before I begin, you must know something. This family is very special to us. We've known them for eighteen years."

"Isn't that a long time on one case?" Gloria asks.

"Frank was a very special case. Besides the resemblance, he's like one of the family."

"Who can't get into his bathroom? I remember."

"I worked with him for many years, till he didn't need me anymore. He had problems, too many too mention, till he met and married Mayling. She is the rock of the family and the finest woman I've met in a long time. This is their son, Andrew. Frank named him after me."

"And we've never heard the last of it. You have a problem with pride, Angel Boy. Remember what happened to Lucifer."

"Andrew is at the obnoxious teenage stage but he's lovable. He will grow up to be a fine man like his father. Just like all the men and women at this table. You can continue, Tess."

Tess walks over to Zek.

"This is Zek Anderson and this is Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson. She only believes in science and tells everyone we're delusions. She really believes but won't admit it to anyone. She has a good heart. These are our helpers. There is one more who will come later. You won't meet him. Care to hear them now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Before you do, there is something you need to know. If these bad things happen, you are NOT to tell anyone who and what you are. You have to be human with them."

"Will they see me?"

"Tomorrow. For now let's just listen."

The table becomes alive. Mayling has left the table and is standing with two other people, Colm Meaney and Michael Dorn. They are actors.

"He's made the right choice. She's one of the most beautiful women here. Who's talking to them?"

"Entertainment Tonight."

"They're taking pictures."

"She looks very aggravated."

Frank starts laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh, dad. You ain't gonna get no nooky tonight. She's pissed."

"Ain't gettin no, that's not proper English."

"Would you rather I say, you ain't getting laid?"

"I'd rather you not say anything."

"What's nooky?"

"Nooky is the slang term for how Frank and Mayling got Andrew."

"You mean sex: a biological function with the sole purpose to create offspring."

"Let me explain something to you. It is true that sex creates offspring; but, with higher life forms like humans, it provides companionship and what humans call love."

"I already know married love is a sacrament."

"Love is the only thing that will help them now. Not only will these people have to prove it, but one may end up going back with Andrew. For now, let's leave them alone and let them enjoy their night."

….

The four Angels are in Central park standing and looking at the skyline. The date is September 11th, 2001.

"It's a beautiful morning, Tess. How can you say something bad will happen?" Monica asks.

"She's right. I've already gotten special instructions. I'll be busy all day."

"What will happen?" Gloria asks.

"It already started."

"The planes are on their way. The Father tried his best to stop it but he couldn't. He can't fight free will."

"Is that the enemy?" Gloria asks.

"Free will is not the enemy. It's what people do with it that's the enemy. You better go, Andrew. They'll be here any minute. You too, Monica."

"I understand."

Monica and Andrew walk away. Four more Angels appear. They are Sam, Adam, Ruth and Raphael. They approach Tess and Gloria.

"Hello, Tess. Beautiful day for a disaster."

"Hello, Sam. We just got the word. Monica and Andrew have already left. Let's go, Gloria. We have work to do. See you in the trenches."

The group disperses.

….

Two adults and a child are in their living room. They are in a high-rise apartment building. They are Mary and her parents. Dad is on the phone. Mom is standing by the window balcony. Mary is walking around with a glass of milk in her hand. Mom turns to Mary.

"Now drink it all."

Dad gets off the phone. "

That milk costs more than gas lately. Come over here, Mary."

She does. "Give Daddy a hug before he goes to work."

She does. Mom comes over. A blast is heard and glass flies everywhere. The parents fall to the floor. Dad covers Mary. A second blast is heard. The force causes the couch to almost crush them. Mary's hand moves. She tries to get out from under her father but he's too heavy."

"Daddy, I can't breathe. Daddy, get up."

Mary sees a hand. It is Andrew the Angel.

"Give me your hand, Mary."

She does.

"Get up."

"Daddy's too heavy."

Andrew moves the body.

"It's okay now. Get up. Give me your hand."

She does and looks around. She is badly cut. It looks like a tornado hit the room. She sees her parents. Andrew holds her.

"Mary, listen to me. My name is Andrew. I'm here to help you."

"Why won't Mommy and Daddy wake up?"

Adam shows up in the room and Andrew nods YES.

"They're asleep. Now go to the balcony. It's important for you to go there and never leave. A man will come for you soon."

"Why?"

"Just go."

She does. As she reaches it, she turns back to see Andrew gone. The sound of a helicopter is heard above. She looks up to see a man reaching the balcony. It is Mc Kay.

….

All is in chaos in the streets. Service personnel are everywhere. The wounded are being carried out. What once was a door can be seen in the distance in front of them. Monica and Andrew are waiting. They look up.

"Why Andrew? Why did this have to happen?" Monica asks.

"That's what everyone is asking. They're coming."

Officer Reynolds comes with the group minus McKay, Ruiz and Dr. Seymore.

"The Sony building is to your left. The morgue is down the street."

"What can I do?"

"There's still people trapped in there. We need to get them out."

Taylor starts to run. Andrew stops him.

"NO! You can't go in."

"People are in trouble."

"My dream is coming true. If you go in, you'll die."

"I will not die. I didn't spend two tours in Vietnam to die on American soil. I'll see you later."

He runs in. Andrew follows but is stopped by Monica.

"NO! Don't go."

Andrew turns.

"I have to stop him."

"He won't feel any pain."

Andrew looks back and sees Andrew walk in after Taylor.

"NO! It can't be happening."

The building starts to crumble. All look up.

"RUN!"

It starts to fall and they run. Monica watches as the building falls on Taylor. Andrew waits with Adam till Taylor's spirit gets up. Taylor looks around and is confused. He looks at the two Angels.

"Andrew? What are you doing here? What just happened?"

He looks at the debris and sees his hand under it.

"Hey! That's my hand. Am I under that?"

"Yes, Taylor. You're dead. It was very quick."

"But how?"

"The debris sent you to the ground. One brick hit your spinal cord right below your neck, breaking your neck and-"

"Spare me the details, bro. Who is your friend?"

"My name is Adam. I've come to take you home."

"That's his job."

"I'm needed elsewhere. Before I leave-"

"Don't go anywhere, bud. First of all, after all your hype I don't even get you. I get a replacement. Secondly, this is NOT the way I wanted to go. I expected to be making love to some beautiful brown sugar and-"

"I told you he was colorful."

"Colorful? Man, I'm pissed. This is so-defeating. I tell you, Andrew, if I HAD been with someone, I would DEFINITELY make you wait."

"You did say he was a man who loved life."

"Yeah, I just wish it were longer."

"Before I leave, is there anything you want your friends to know?"

Taylor looks back at his hand.

"That's a tough one. You didn't even give me time to write an acceptance speech."

Andrew checks his watch.

"Put down that watch. Tell them, I died as I lived, on duty and tell them, even though I never showed it openly, I loved them."

"I will. Let's go Taylor. It's time."

"Wait! Will they find me?"

"Yes. Now go. The Father waits." Andrew answers.

"You mean I actually get the big guy? Right on, Bro."

Adam and Taylor walk off as Andrew walks to the warehouse. The second tower is about to fall. He sees Dr. Seymore approach a van. The tower starts falling. Andrew starts to glow and becomes Charlie the Wino. Dr. Seymore looks up and starts to run. The debris follows closer than she can run. Charlie grabs her and throws her into a Starbucks. He covers her as the glass falls in on them. Then there is silence and lots of dust and debris is everywhere. He gets off her. They are both white.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jenny sits up.

"What just happened?"

Charlie rises and gives her his hand.

"The world caved in. They call me Charlie."

"Dr. Seymore. I never thought I'd be so happy to see a Starbucks. I have to get back to the hospital. WHOA!"

"Don't get up too fast. You'll get dizzy."

She sees Charlie's hand. It is cut.

"Your hand is cut. Come with me. You wait while I check the others here."

She does as Charlie waits.

….

Ruiz is at Ground Zero by a water truck. He has several volunteers in front of him. One is Gloria.

"My name is Alberto Ruiz. I am representing several restaurateurs who are dispersing food and water to the workers. This will be a big job. You'll find a lot of very tired people. It's our job to keep them going. Any questions?"

Gloria raises her hand. He points.

"Yes? I believe your name is Gloria."

"Where do we start?"

"Good question. Give me a few minutes to figure it out. Gloria, you stay with me."

He walks over to a policeman and they speak. Monica appears.

"How are you doing?" Monica asks.

"Fine. Dispersing water isn't very bad."

"You'll be dispersing more than water. These people need hope. They lost a lot of good people today."

Ruiz walks over to Gloria. He does not see Monica.

"Give me a minute. I'll tell the others where to go."

He goes over to the crowd and comes back.

"Let's go, Gloria. We'll hit triage first."

They start to walk.

"Are you from New York?" Ruiz asks.

"I am visiting."

"You picked up a bad day to show up."

….

Mayling and Andrew are in the Sony warehouse bringing medical supplies to Frank and other doctors. Everyone is working on survivors. Dr. Seymore walks in. She is covered with soot and is being followed by Charlie. Frank looks up and sees her. He finishes his patient and runs over to them.

"Jenny, you're all right. What happened?"

"I went to the van for supplies and all hell broke loose. I started running and Charlie grabbed me and threw me into a Starbucks. He shielded me with his body when the windows broke and saved my life."

Frank looks at Charlie.

"Thank you, Charles."

"My name is Charlie."

"You deserve more respect than that. You saved my friend's life. You wouldn't happen to have a flask with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Frank, don't start drinking now."

"It's alcohol. We're running low on the rubbing kind. How else would we sterilize our instruments? Could you give me the flask, please?"

"You buy me another one?"

"I will buy you one."

"Here."

"You're hurt. Your hand is cut. Come with me. I'll get it out. Here, take my phone. Zek's worried about you. I'll take care of him."

The two walk off. Frank picks up the tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"No."

Frank starts to work.

"That was a brave thing you did. Dr. Seymore is a special lady, a healer."

"I didn't see your job. I saw a person. That was all I needed."

"Give me your hand."

He does and Frank is pulled back.

"Anything wrong?"

"It's your hand. It doesn't fit your life style. They're so fragile and gentle. You haven't been on the streets long."

"Longer than you think."

"What are you plans?"

"I want to help."

Mayling comes by and watches.

"Not with these hands. The cuts will get infected. You can't trust people and blood anymore."

"I want to help."

Frank looks at a bag by his side. He picks it up.

"I have an idea. My wife wears gloves at work. I bought this for her birthday. She doesn't know. I don't know if I should give you these."

She walks over and takes the gloves from his hands and gives them to Charlie.

"How did you know?" Frank asks.

"After all these years I know you like a book."

"May, get me some bandages. Welcome to the party. These gloves should fit."

Charlie puts on the gloves.

"Who do I see?"

"The guy in blue by the door."

Charlie starts walking.

"Charles?"

Charlie turns.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Charlie starts walking.

"What is it, Frank?"

"It's his hands. They didn't feel right."

….

Triage is as usual in the Sony Warehouse. Even Charlie is working. Ruiz and Gloria are passing out water bottles. He and Frank have been talking.

"Look, Ru? Do me a favor. Take Andrew. I'd rather he help you than see this."

"Yes, sir."

"Andrew? Come here!"

He does.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I want you to help Ruiz. He's supplying food and water."

"But you need me?"

"You aren't a medic, I am. You help Ruiz. Okay?"

Andrew and Ruiz walk away. Gloria is busy giving water.

"Gloria?"

She turns.

"Yes?"

"This is Andrew. He's going to be helping us."

"Nice to meet you, Gloria."

"Look, Andrew. I know you saw Taylor enter. He may still be alive. Don't worry."

"There is always hope. Here are some bottles."

"You live in New York?" Andrew asks.

"I am from out of town."

"You're visiting, like us. I had a feeling we should have stayed home. But, my dad wouldn't hear it. Sometimes he can be a real mule."

"That must be him singing."

"Who died?" Ruiz asks.

"It IS dad singing."

Ruiz covers his ears.

"Is that what you call it?"

"I'll go and make him stop."

He goes over and sees Frank working on Mary. When he's finished, she is in tears.

"There. That wasn't bad, was it?"

She shakes her head NO.

"It was my singing that made you cry, right? My dogs always cry."

He kisses her forehead.

"You stay here. I'll find someone to take you to a hospital. I need someone to watch you for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

He looks around and sees Andrew.

"Son, could you?"

"Sure, Dad."

He walks over. Ruiz and Gloria watch.

"This is my son, Andrew. He'll watch you."

"That man constantly amazes me. I'm just glad about one thing." Ruiz comments.

"What's that?"

"He didn't sing in Nam. We would have lost the war sooner."

Andrew comes back.

"Andrew, your father is crazy."

"You just discovered that?"

Ruiz puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"He makes me proud to know him, as long as he doesn't sing. Let's get back to work."

The three walk away.

….

Frank is at the Sony warehouse wrapping a patient's hand. Charlie watches quietly and hands him the bandages.

"That was a good move with the little girl."

"I have four of my own. I've had a lot of practice. I'm just glad she knew a song I know. I hate Barney. Barney is every parent's nightmare. You got kids, Charles?"

"No."

"Wife?"

"No."

"You must be very lonely."

"I have a very rich life."

"On the streets?"

"I wasn't always on the streets."

Frank talks to the patient.

"You're done. Take it easy. Your heads going to hurt for a while."

The patient leaves.

"I still can't believe this happened. Where was God? Why didn't he stop this? I've been a crime victim. I understand one-on-one pain. But this? Where was he? I just don't understand."

A man walks up with another patient."

"Another man, Doc?"

"Bring him over. We got work to do, Charles."

The two walk to the injured man.

….

All is in chaos in a hospital emergency room. Tess and Ruth are working as nurses. Mary is brought in and Tess sees her. She is with a nurse's aide.

"And who do we have here?" Tess asks.

"She came from Ground Zero triage."

"Where are her parents?"

The aide shakes his head NO. Tess checks her arms.

"My, my! You did have a busy day. Whoever took care of you did a good job."

"It was the singing doctor."

"Did this singing doctor have a name?"

"Frank. He looked like Andrew."

Ruth comes by.

"Andrew, who?"

"The man who told me to go to the window. He looked just like the singing doctor, Frank. Frank was bad."

"Bad doctor?"

"Bad singer."

And orderly comes over.

"Nurse, we have an emergency."

"I'll be right there. Mary, you wait here. Someone is calling your Aunt right now."

"I'll stay with her. You go on, Tess."

Tess leaves. Ruth sits next to Mary and takes her hand.

"Tell me about yourself, Mary?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to play with my dolls. I pretend I'm their mother."

"And how do you play?"

"We have tea parties. Sometimes we watch TV."

"And what do you and your dolls watch?"

"Barney. We sing the song together."

"Is that what the singing doctor sang?"

"Yeah, and he was real bad."

Tess comes back.

"I'm back. Your Aunt is on her way."

"Was the doctor an Angel?"

"Sweetheart, anyone can be an angel. Of course with that voice, God would even refuse him in the choir. Angels help you when you're in trouble. They can even be singing doctors. Believe me, not all Angels can sing."

A woman runs to them. She is Aunt Jenny, Mary's aunt.

"MARY!"

"Aunt Jenny!"

Mary runs to her. Jenny hugs her. Tess walks up to them.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I couldn't get here any sooner. It's a zoo out there."

"All we did was watch her. Someone else took care of her."

Jenny sees her cuts.

"You were really hurt. Who helped you?"

"The singing doctor."

"I'm confused."

"A medic in triage sang to her as he pulled out the glass. They sang the Barney song."

"He sang bad."

"I think she means he was tone deaf."

"Where is he now?"

"At ground zero. That's all we know."

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes, Mary?"

"He looked like the man who helped me at home. Andrew told me to go to the window. When I did, he was gone and the two men picked me up."

"The police said she was rescued by a helicopter from her balcony by two men. I wish I could tell you more."

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Tess is fine."

"Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes, Mary?"

"Tess said those men could be Angels."

"Mary, honey, Angels don't need helicopters. They probably fly. It's their wings."

Ruth clears her throat.

"Baby. Even people can be Angels. They can't fly and need helicopters. You go home now. I wish I could tell you more. All we know is the man's first name."

"What is it?"

"Frank. See you later, Mary. Bye now."

"Bye."

Mary takes Jenny's hand and they walk off.

"I wish they'd stop saying we have wings."

"Let them believe it. It can only help us. We can stay more hidden. Let's get back to work."

….

Goldman wheels in Taylor's body into the morgue. Two men are washing the dead. They are Sam and Raphael. Goldman sees them for the first time.

"Hello, Myron." Sam says.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, helping out. You think only humans are helping?"

Goldman sees Raphael.

"Are you two alone?"

"There's a whole bunch of us down here. Well, hello Detective Taylor. Andrew told me about you. You were a brave man."

"The best. When you finish, could you not cover his face. It will be covered soon enough."

"We won't. He's in a good place, Mr. Goldman. Right now, he's surrounded by love. It's okay to mourn. You don't need to be stoic all the time."

"I thought I cried all my tears when my wife died. I didn't think I had any left. I feel like a dam about to burst."

"Have you moved on, Myron?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I'm engaged. We were about to talk details when I got back. Then this happened."

"Don't wait too long. To us, life is eternal. Time means nothing. To you, it means everything. Tell the people you love, you love them every day. Your time could be over sooner than you think."

Goldman looks at Taylor.

"I hope you're happy, Taylor. Don't be too much of a rascal. You might get sent downstairs. I love you, man. You think he heard me?"

"Every word. It's time we tend to his body. There are others who need your help."

Goldman leaves. Sam looks at Taylor. When he looks up, Adam is standing there.

"He went peacefully. It's like he knew. It's like they all knew."

"A man of duty always knows."

….

Andrew is at the fueling warehouse sitting down resting. Gloria sits next to him. He is sad. He has just seen Taylor.

"You look sad. What has happened?"

"They found Taylor. He's dead. It's all my fault."

"No, it is not. You did not fly those planes."

"No, but I knew this would happen. I dreamt it. I should have tried harder to stop him. Maybe if I ran after him?"

"Then you would be dead too. Do you want to die?"

"No, but if I had grabbed him, he would see the building and get a running chance. WE made it, so could he. If only-"

"If? Did you ever notice how strange the work IF is? If THIS, if THAT? Maybe it's better not to use the word IF."

"I don't get you."

"You did what you could. He wanted to go into the building. Nothing you could have done would have changed his mind."

"Then why the dream?"

"Maybe it was a message."

"From whom, God?"

"Why not? God wanted to save your life. Why do YOU feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty."

"Then why did you want to run after him? Was it really to stop him or join him?"

Andrew glares at her as Ruiz walks over.

"Hey, you two, break is over."

"Yes, sir. I will be right on it."

She leaves. Ruiz sits next to Andrew.

"How you doin', son?"

"I'm having a hard time taking all this in."

"We all are. You sound like you have a touch of survivor's guilt. Your dad and I were in the war and even we are overwhelmed. Every time we went out on patrol and a man died before us, we were shocked. That could have been us. We never got used to it. That's why your dad gave you to me. He knew you wouldbe in shock. How about we get back to work?"

….

A group of tired workers are trying to remove debris at Ground Zero. Gloria comes by with water. Andrew watches her quietly.

"Can I interest you in some water?"

"You sure can."

He grabs the water and gulps it down.

"You're a Godsend."

"I am not supposed to say what I am. Would you like some water?"

The next man grabs the bottle.

"Thanks. You're an Angel."

"I am not supposed to say that either."

Andrew walks over to her.

"Gloria, we need to talk."

"What issue do you wish to address?"

"Your conversational ability. You never use contractions. Everything you say comes out cold. You sound like Mr. Data."

"Who is Mr. Data?"

"A sentient android from Star Trek. Where have you been lately?"

"Star Trek, a space opera from the 1960's that spawned other television shows and various movies."

"You did it again. You don't even act human."

"I'm not. Oh, I should have not said that."

"Then what are you?"

Monica appears.

"She's an angel and we're breaking her in." Monica answers.

"You picked a hell-of-a place to do it. I knew there wasn't something right about her. Is she really an angel or a robot?"

"I am an angel. I was just born."

"You picked a great world to be born into."

"Monica, Tess told me no one is to know. I must not change free will."

Monica smiles.

"Trust me, Gloria. No one can change Andrew's will. He has a mind of his own."

"Is he the one who is in love with your legs?"

"How did you know?"

"Andrew told me. He also said-"

"Yes. Your father's right. You have to find someone human."

"And who told Andrew?" Andrew asks.

"Tess. She also said you were an obnoxious but lovable teenager." Gloria answers.

"She what?"

"And that you will become a fine young man. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Gloria continues.

"I don't believe this is happening. Now I know how dad feels."

"Is this what you call arguing?" Gloria asks.

"I'm too stunned too."

Ruiz comes by and sees only Andrew and Gloria talking.

"Hey, you two, cut the talk and get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

She walks off.

"Andrew, this is not the time for romance. Keep your dating off duty."

"Dating? She just told me—"

He looks at Monica who is shaking her head NO.

"I wouldn't date her if she were the last angel in heaven."

He walks off. Ruiz is confused.

….

There is a pause in the action at the Sony warehouse. Frank, Dr. Seymore, Charlie and Mayling are sitting catching their breath. McKay and Michael Dorn have already joined them. The relief group has just walked away to work. Frank reaches for his wallet and pulls out some bills and gives it to Charlie.

"I keep my promises. This is for the flask. I'd rather you spent it on something else besides booze, like food. But, I can't make you."

Charlie takes the money.

"I'll think about it."

"What are your plans?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow to help."

"Not in those clothes you aren't."

"It's because I'm a wino, isn't it? People look at me and turn away. I'm invisible. I have feelings too. Nobody ever cares about me."

Frank starts laughing.

"Charles, I want to tell you a story. Almost twenty years ago, my husband brought home a wino. The man was in his platoon and had come on bad times. We took him in, dried him out, got him a job and helped him stand on his own two feet. To make a story short, he married and has a family. He has a house and a good job. You know where he is right now?"

"No."

"It's me, Charles. I've been there. That's how I knew about the flask. I had one. Why don't you come back with us? My pants can't fit you, but I'm sure I can find a top. It's a shame you aren't the same size as us."

"I'm the closest in size. Come back with me. I'm a clotheshorse and I always over pack. I'm sure I can find something. I may be able to get what you're wearing cleaned."

"You would help a wino?"

"We Americans have to stick together. We'll go to my hotel so you can get cleaned up. Then I'll buy you dinner. How about it? That way these people can get on home."

"Thank you."

"We'll be going now. McKay, will I see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

"Let's go, Charles."

They start to leave.

"Charles?"

Charles turns.

"Yes?"

"It's not too late to change. I did. I was lucky. I had three Angels helping me; my sergeant, his wife and the lady who became my wife. But I also had extra help. I never saw his face but he was there. He gave me the strength to do it. I mean God. Let him in. He will help you."

"Are you a Jesus freak?"

"No, if anything I'm the opposite. You know how on Judgment Day God is going to have a file on all of us? Well, my file will be the size of an encyclopedia. I was no saint. But, I let him in. You can too. Remember that."

"I will."

"Good luck, Charles."

"Good luck, Frank."

Charlie shakes his hand. Again Frank is pushed back. He walks off. Frank looks at his hand.

"What is it, Frank?"

Frank smiles.

"I think I know now."

Dorn and Charlie walk off.

….

Dorn and Charlie enter his hotel room. Dorn goes to his suitcase and puts it on the bed. He turns his back while talking to Charlie.

"Have a seat. I'll be just a minute. Everyone tells me I over pack. I can't help it. I'm a clotheshorse. At one convention, Pat had to sit on my suitcase so I could close it. I should be able to find something for you."

Dorn sees a glow behind him and turns.

"What the?"

Charlie starts to shine. Dorn hides his face but he can still see him change into Andrew.

"What's happening?"

"My time with you is done. I am needed elsewhere."

"What are you?"

"A messenger with a message for you."

"Me? From who?"

"God loves you. He wants to thank you."

Andrew disappears. Dorn is still in shock. He goes to where Charlie stood and finds brand new gloves with a letter in one of them and money in the other. He pulls out the letter and reads the name "Frank Hockenberry" on it. He leaves the room.

….

Andrew is at Ground Zero sitting down for a moment. He is drinking water. Gloria approaches and sits next to him.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't dislike you. You just give me the creeps."

"What are creeps?"

"You don't know?"

"I have read the full encyclopedia and the word never came up."

"It means to make a person feel uncomfortable."

"Because I'm an angel?"

"Because you act like a computer. You don't act human."

"I'm not."

"That's not what I mean. Your friends have human qualities. I have seen them laugh, cry, smile and play baseball. They act normal, even Andrew. He loves Jimi Hendrix. But you have so much to learn."

"That is why I am here, to learn. Monica wants me to experience a human day."

Andrew starts singing.

""I read the news today, oh boy.""

"What are you singing?"

"A Beatles song called "A Day in the Life"."

"The Beatles, a rock bank from England, who created the British Revolution of-"

Andrew stands.

"Will you stop! You sound like a broken record."

Andrew walks away and she follows.

"Look, Gloria. I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this. I'm not mad at you."

"I know that. You are mad at what has happened. I have noticed everyone is. They are just too busy to realize it."

"I'm more than that. It's seeing Taylor's body. I had the dream-"

Gloria speaks and starts singing.

"And it came true. It was not a dream. Nor are you psychic. It was a warning and you listened. Now you feel guilty because you thought it was your fault. It was not your fault. It was Taylor's time. "He blew his mind out in a car. He didn't notice that the lights had changed. A crowd of people stood and stared, but I just had to look, having read the book.""

Andrew starts to cry lightly.

"You see, Andrew. I know the words and I know what the song means. Today happens to be the DAY in our lives. It will not be one we will forget for a long time. We have seen a lot of pain. But there is one thing I have, correction, I'VE learned. God is with us in everything we do. He will bring us the peace we need. All we have to do is listen to him. You did."

"But what happened today wasn't normal?"

"And you, along with everyone else are still in shock. Monica is always telling me how much God loves us. She is correct. I'VE seen it. If we let his love into our hearts, we will be able to understand this."

"I wish it were that easy."

Gloria touches his hand.

"Just try. We have to do it for them. We're giving them more than just food and water. We're giving them hope. We're their Angels."

"Just like you're mine?"

"I guess so."

"Okay."

"The water cart is coming. We better get back to work before Mr. Ruiz sees us."

She starts to walk away with Andrew.

"Just answer me one question. Who is Jimi Hendrix? He was in the encyclopedia."

Andrew is confused.

….

Sam and Raphael are at the morgue and have just finished working on Taylor. They begin to zip up the bag when Adam and Andrew appear.

"Don't cover his face, Sam. "

"He was a brave man, with a big heart."

"They all were. Taylor just never let anyone know, not even his own son."

"It's unfortunate when death comes before an important task is completed."

"How many times have I seen that? We try and work with them, but we can't always succeed."

"Frank and Andrew are coming. Let's give them some privacy."

The four disperse as Frank and Andrew find Taylor.

….

Frank has just finished his shower in the penthouse suite. He is wearing only a towel. He starts to grab the blow dryer when Adam appears.

"Hello, Frank."

Frank turns around.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I'm a friend of Andrew's. My name is Adam."

"I was wondering when one of you guys would show up. Are you alone?"

"We're all helping here, just like you."

"And what is your specialty?"

"Andrew and I are brothers. I took Taylor home. Andrew was with you."

"So I found out. Did Taylor feel pain?"

"It was very quick."

"I'm glad. Why are you here?"

"He had a message for all of you."

"What did he say?"

"Two things. First, he died as he lived, always on duty."

"He always was a good soldier, much better than me."

"God did not want you to be that kind of soldier. He wanted you to be a healer. It's his gift to you. You not only heal their bodies; you heal their souls."

"What else did he say?"

"He was very colorful when it came to his style of death and resented me taking him instead of Andrew. But he also said that even though he didn't always show it, he loved you all."

"Can you answer a question for me?"

"If I can?"

"I and my friends have just spent all day working in hell. Why did this happen? Why did all those people have to die? Where was God? Why didn't he stop this?"

"That's four questions."

"With only one answer, why?"

"Do you remember the ancient Greeks? They gave us art, literature, government and theater."

"Skip the history lesson and answer the question."

"There is one thing they didn't have."

"Yeah, cable."

"Their Gods always ran their lives. Nobody had freewill. You do."

"So, this happened because of freewill? That is a lousy cop-out."

"I can't begin to explain why. Only the Father knows."

"And he ain't telling. I didn't think you'd have an answer."

"When God created freewill, he didn't know what to expect. He only hoped for the best and he has seen it. He's also seen the worst, like today."

He takes Frank's hands.

"What is in your hands is God's best. What is in your heart is God's best. What is in your spirit is God's best. You ask where God is now. It's obvious. He is in your hands, your heart and your spirit."

Frank takes back his hands.

"But all those lives, those people-"

"Are now with him. He can't ask you to feel peace with all you've seen. He's crying too. He sent US here to help. You began his work. We are here to help you finish it. Taylor knew that. That's why he ran into the building. Did that help you any, Frank?"

"No. I still want to know why. How can people do this? What were they thinking?"

"Only God knows that, and he STILL doesn't understand."

"He's not alone."

He turns and sees Adam gone.

"Why did I know he'd do that?"

He grabs the blow dryer and turns it on.

….

The whole group of Angels is standing watching the Bravo table. They are at Ruiz's Italian restaurant. It is September 12th, 2001. It now includes Senator Brewster and is minus Dorn.

"What has today taught you, Gloria?" Tess asks.

"It has taught me that humans are very resilient. They have the strength to come back from almost everything."

"Correct. It always amazes me every time I handle a death. Families go on. It's no wonder God gave them the ultimate gift."

"What gift is that?"

"Knowledge. Granted they went about it the wrong way. They could have left that particular tree alone. When God created animals he let THEM name them. We didn't have that ability. Humans are one of God's most cherished creations."

"What did you think of Andrew?"

"A very troubled boy. He wants to be a man but he is still very much a child."

"You have just defined the term teenager. But why was he troubled?"

"His dream came true."

"That wasn't a dream."

"I was sent to warn him."

"And now he feels guilty."

"What else did you learn?"

"I gave him, what did he call it, the creeps. He kept comparing me to a robot on Star Trek."

"Android. His name is Dr. Data. Data had a Pinocchio Syndrome. He was born a puppet but he wanted to be a boy. He was like a child, learning life for the first time."

"Am I like him?"

"In a way. You may know the facts but you have no experience."

"I didn't know who Jimi Hendrix was."

"True. For example, you never use contractions."

"That's what Andrew said. That's how he knew I was not human."

"You told him? You were given orders not to."

"He figured it out himself. He's a very smart boy."

"He said I didn't act human."

"Sometimes humans don't even act human. Today was a good example."

"All these people are relief workers. They have spent a day in hell, and it's only the beginning."

"Sam, where do we go now?"

"Wherever we're needed. We were sent here to help the helpers. Let's leave them alone so they can enjoy their meals. We'll listen for a few minutes and go. We have work to do."

The Angels watch quietly, sight unseen.

"You people have done an amazing job." Brewster says.

"It's not enough. A million of us couldn't even put a dent. These people need help."

"And they're getting it."

"You don't know us born New Yorkers. We're fighters."

"Your water patrol was a lifesaver."

"It was the idea of many people. I volunteered the water and the food. My other restaurateurs have opened their doors to as many relief workers as possible. We're keeping our places open twenty-four hours. I have three rounds of staff working here alone."

"Where did you find the volunteers?"

"That's a strange story in itself. I brought my cart with expectations to recruit street people. We have enough in this city. Instead, this group of people was waiting for me. They just knew. I didn't even have time to advertise. No one was from New York. They were all out-of-towners."

"Way out of town." Andrew comments.

"What do you mean by that?" Frank asks.

"Andrew got to know one real well. I believe her name was Gloria. He was a real Romeo. I always knew where to find him. "

"No way. I wouldn't see her if she were the last woman on earth."

"She was pretty cute, behind those glasses."

"She's not my type."

"Where did she come from?" Ruiz asks.

"Way out of town."

"How way?"

Andrew points up.

"What does that mean?" Frank asks.

"Her friend, Monica, showed up. She was breaking her in."

"Miss legs? You mean they're down here too?"

"They're all over, Zek. Remember Charlie, or should I say Andrew?"

"But why the disguise?" Zek asks.

"He said his farewell to us already. He couldn't appear as he really is. He's not the only one I saw. I met his partner, Adam. We spoke in the bathroom this morning."

"What does he do?"

"He took Taylor home while Andrew was with us. Adam came to give us a message from Taylor."

"What did Taylor say?"

"He came to tell us, even if Taylor didn't show it, he loved us and that he died as he lived, in the line of duty."

"That's what Sam said."

"When did you see him?" Zek asks.

"There were two men washing the dead in the morgue. When I brought in Taylor, I finally met them."

"Who were they?" Frank asks.

"Let's just say, the last time we saw them, they made a heavenly brunch. You ate so much, you probably gained five pounds."

"F.A.I.T.H.?"

"Bingo. It wouldn't surprise me if they're some here. Andrew had two in his dream. Charlie worked with Doc. Two were in the morgue. Gloria worked for you, RU. Who knows how many were water bearers?"

"I bet Tess is somewhere around here too. They must be all over."

"This is just another day in their life, just like the song."

"Dr. Seymore, you've been very quiet. Don't you have something to add to this discussion?" Brewster asks.

"I don't know what to say. I am a scientist. I only believe in what I can see, weigh and measure. I find these beings part of a vivid imagination."

"Was it imagination that saved your life today?"

"It was a wino named Charlie. That's all I know."

"Then what did Dorn see?"

"I don't know what he saw."

Zek takes her hand.

"Honey, I know how your mind works. You're 99% logic, and most of the time you're right. But sometimes, you have to accept things on faith. We know we're not alone down here. It may not be scientific but right now it's real. Whether you like it or not, Andrew saved your life. Monica saved Andrew. It wasn't your time. Unfortunately, it was Taylor's."

"Taylor was not alone, Zek. There were thousands of others."

"And neither were we. We had help. Jenny, we're all logical men here. Even Ruiz knows Star Trek means money. We all have to work for our bread and butter. In times like these, we can't be too proud NOT to accept help. We have been through HELL today. We will all go home, some sooner than others. But these people can't. They live here."

"Zek is right, Jenny. Your people may have hated Vietnam and couldn't wait to go home, but WE lived there. We had no choice. WE had to make due with what we had. That's what these people are feeling."

"What is so wrong with having some extra-terrestrial help? And I don't mean E.T.."

"Nothing. I can't help it. It's the way I am. It's very hard to believe in something that isn't Earth based."

"You're here because of one such being and I wish I could thank him."

"Well, gentlemen and ladies, I wish I could say I had an experience but I didn't. Everyone I saw was human, but not less Angelic. I saw a young man bearing water and food to tired workers up to a singing doctor taking glass out of a scared little girl. You don't need to be from Heaven to be an angel. I see a whole table right here."

"Amen. He's right, Tess. We didn't do anything they couldn't. And they still have a long way to go." Andrew the angel says.

"And with God's and our help they'll make it."

"Tess, is all humanity like this? Do they always destroy each other?"

"Only the sick ones do. There's a little bit of Cain in everyone. Most are like these men and women. Don't let a day like this temper how you see humanity."

"They're actually quite wonderful when you get to know them. You found that out with Andrew."

Andrew the angel smiles.

"He's one of our favorites, course I am partial. He will grow up to be a fine young man."

"Watch your ego, Angel Boy?"

"Leave him alone, Tess. He's just being a proud father. God feels the same way about ALL his creations."

"You have a point."

Sam smiles at Andrew.

"We just got our new orders. It's back to work, folks. Ground zero calls."

The Angels vanish as a white dove flies away.

THE LAST FAREWELL

Frank is working at his desk when he hears a knock at the door. He does not look up as he speaks.

"Enter."

Zek enters followed by a new man Russell Greene, from Promised Land. Russ has not seen Frank's face yet.

"Frank, you got a minute?"

Frank looks and gets up.

"Let me finish this. Zek? You're back. When did you get in?"

Russell is taken back.

"Yesterday. They weren't finding people alive so they sent us home. Ground Zero is a real mess. Even McKay went home."

Frank sits back down.

"I still can't believe it happened."

"Well, those guys have awakened a sleeping giant. We'll get them back. But that's not why I'm here."

"What is and who is your friend?"

"Before we left, I began interviewing for my replacement. It's time that post got filled. This is Russell Greene. He'll be taking over."

Frank rises and gives Russell his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Russell. I'm Zek's old partner, Frank Hockenberry. Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"You just look like someone I know."

"Judging by your face it can't be good."

"Let's just say every time he shows up someone dies."

Frank sits down shaking his head.

"I swear I didn't know. I thought I knew all I needed to know."

"Some things people don't talk about."

"It seems we have three things in common. We're all married, served in Vietnam and we ALL know Andrew."

Frank stands and walks over to them.

"I assure you, Mr. Greene. I am VERY human."

"You could be his twin."

"Tell me about it. That's all I've heard for the last twenty years. Well, enough of me, tell me why my best friend picked you?"

"Maybe you should ask him that."

"He had the qualifications and he was one of us. If there's anyone who could understand our vets, they are a vet."

"Only they could know the nightmare of Vietnam. Though, at this moment, Nam seems unimportant. The real nightmare is New York."

"Did you see it too?"

"I was a medic in Nam. When it happened, my family and I went to help. We worked triage with Zek's wife. We were having a happy reunion of our platoon. The next day-Well, you know the rest."

"A friend of ours died there. He was a cop who went in to help, right before the first tower collapsed."

"He was a good friend. He'll be missed."

"How is Andrew taking it?" Zek asks.

"He's quiet. He sits in his room and plays his guitar."

"It's not his fault what happened."

"Tell that to an eighteen-year-old boy. He keeps thinking he could have stopped it."

"Is Andrew your son?"

"There are times I wish he wasn't. But, he's a good kid. He works here in the kitchen."

"My daughter Dinah works in the kitchen."

"Dinah Greene?"

"Yes, that's her name."

"That's all Andrew talks about. She's the first human girl he's noticed in a long time."

"What does that mean?"

"Russ, do you know what our friend Andrew is, and I don't mean Frank's son? He rarely travels alone. He has two females with him. Well, the pretty one is called Monica. Andrew is in love with her."

"Dinah's the first real girl my son has ever noticed. She must be special."

"I think she is."

"Russ, are you the only one who has seen Frank's twin?" Zek asks.

"We all have. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we should introduce Dinah to Frank before she sees him by accident. If it's anything like your reaction, there will be a problem."

"I see your point. Maybe I should warn my whole family."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I've got a few minutes. Let's go down to the kitchen now."

"Before we go, how did you two meet him?"

"Professionally."

….

Andrew is working in the cafeteria on the mystery meat. Dinah Greene is watching him. Frank and Russell walk up.

"That stuff looks terrible." Dinah says.

"It's supposed to. It's mystery meat."

"What's in it?"

"You don't want to know. When I first started you couldn't eat it. Even the dogs refused it, and they eat anything. Now, we can't keep enough."

"What happened?"

"I did. My mom's Vietnamese and a very good cook. She taught me. Mom could have her own show on the Food Network."

Andrew's boss comes in.

"Hey, Hock and Greene, your father's are here. Put down the meat for a few minutes."

The two come out. Dinah sees Russell. Frank has his back turned.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Frank turns and Dinah is in shock.

"Hey, Dad. It's too early. The meat is not ready."

"I didn't come here for lunch, yet. You'll have to bring it to me."

"I'm not a delivery service."

"I'm your boss's boss."

"Dinah, this is Frank Hockenberry. He works in Administration."

"He looks just like-"

"That's why I brought him down here. I didn't want you to be holding something when you first saw him."

"He knows-him?"

"Yes, I know Andrew. That's where my son got his name. I assure you, I am human."

"A little too human."

"He's been my ghost for twenty years. He even worked here for a while."

"Is he here now?"

"I haven't seen him in years. If you see me, it's really me."

"Dad, we have to get back to work."

"We won't keep you. Russell, Andrew has single handily saved our mystery meat. It's not only edible, it's delicious."

"Mystery meat? Is that anything like army rations?"

"Andrew, why don't you bring some to Mr. Greene too? I don't think he believes me."

"Where does he work?"

"He's replacing Zek. I think you know the office."

"Okay, Dad. Same time for lunch?"

"I can't wait. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Greene. Don't be a stranger. I work on the fifth floor."

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Hockenberry."

"Let's go, Russell. I feel a cup of coffee coming on."

"Better make it decaf, Dad."

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Mom says you drink so much coffee you shake the bed when you sleep. She doesn't need a vibrator."

"I'll get you back for this. Let's go, Russell, before my son tells everyone something else personal."

The two walk off to a coffee machine.

"I told you he was human. Let's get going."

The two walk away. Russell and Frank go to a coffee machine. Frank pulls out some change.

"My treat. What's your poison?"

"Regular, black."

Frank puts in some coins.

"Sounds good to me. I'll probably have regular with lots of cream."

"But your son said?"

He gives Russell a cup.

"My wife will just have to shake."

Frank gets his cup and they sit down.

"Am I human enough?"

"Very human. It's a relief."

"Tell me about it. I've only met one other person who drank more coffee, and she's not human. But boy did she have legs. You know I have seen them eat and drink but I don't know where it goes, and if it comes out."

"Maybe they go to the little Angel's room. I don't believe I said that."

"So, Russ, I can call you Russ?"

"I don't care what you call me. Just don't call me late for dinner."

"How long have you been in Nashville?"

"A month. My family and I live in a RV. We travel all over. But, we're getting tired. We want to settle down."

"How did you meet Zek?"

"He was the speaker at a groundbreaking. My son and I built the scaffold."

"The one in Seattle. So, you're also a carpenter."

"I'm everything."

"Zek tells me there was a little trouble."

"Well, anyway Zek and I started talking and before I knew it, he had given me an interview. It just happened."

"He always was a good talker."

"He said he would call me after he came back from New York. Then came the attack."

"You thinking of settling down here?"

"I'd like too. It's gonna take time. We don't know many people. Dinah and I got jobs here. My wife, Claire, has an interview tomorrow. It's a sales position in a flower shop."

"My wife has a flower shop. She's had it for years. It's quite successful. Tell you what. Come to dinner tonight. It's time our two families met."

"But you work in administration? You would hang with a caseworker?"

"I was one for years, until recently. Your job is more enjoyable than mine. How many are you?"

"Five."

"And seven of us."

"Seven?"

"My wife says I'm part rabbit. As she puts it, one single shot and two double ones."

"That's a lot of people to feed."

Frank and Russell stand.

"My family has a middle name, pizza."

"That's our middle name too."

Frank starts to walk.

"You bring your lot over and we'll order then. We'll just split it in half. Sound good?"

Russell follows and Frank extends his hand.

"Sounds good to me."

"Welcome to Nashville, Russ."

"Thank you, Frank."

The two walk off.

….

Russell and Dinah enter the RV. Claire Greene turns and sees them.

"You two are home early? Did something happen at work?"

"You could say that."

"I'm going to change."

"No, you stay here. I'm gonna need your help."

"I don't like the sound of that. Do I need to sit down?"

"Why don't we all sit down? A strange thing happened at work today?"

They all sit down.

"You know I've been working with Mr. Anderson all this week? Well, today he introduced me to several people. My last visit was to his friend in Administration. The two men are very close. It's his platoon medic from Nam. When I met his friend, I almost fell over.

"Did you know him?"

"Him, no. But we do know someone who looks like him. Let's just say every time he appears someone dies. He took Nathanial's mother."

"Andrew? Is that true, Dinah?"

"He looks more weather-beaten, but it's him."

"That's not where my story ends. He understood my reaction. It seems they have been friends, if you can call it friends, for many years. He even named his son after him. He son works in the kitchen with Dinah."

"The boy Andrew?"

"I didn't tell you this, Dinah, but Andrew is quite taken with you. You're all he talks about."

"Really?"

Dinah smiles.

"It looks like you're taken with him. Did you know his father was an administrator?"

"He never told me."

"If his father is so important, why is his son working in the kitchen?"

"He wanted to come up on his own."

"What's his father like?"

"Very human. He asked if there was anyone else who should meet him. I suggested Dinah and we went there."

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was-Andrew."

"That's not where the story ends. We had coffee later."

"Regular or decaf?"

"Regular and don't you tell his wife."

"I won't have too. She'll feel it."

Claire is confused.

"Will we see her?"

"I told him we didn't know any people here. He invited us to dinner with his family."

"An administrator invites a caseworker for dinner? That's very irregular."

"He wasn't always an administrator. He was a caseworker for years. The change is recent. He needed a desk job because of health reasons. I accepted. He's really a nice guy. Besides, his son likes Dinah. And it does appear mutual. I think it's better to me meet the boy's parents as SOON as possible."

"When is this dinner?"

"Tonight. He wants us there at seven."

"Does he know there's five of us?"

"He has seven."

"Twelve people!"

"Don't worry. He said his middle name is pizza. Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"No, but we have to make it an early night. I have a job interview at ten."

"The flower shop?"

"Yes, Dinah, you go change. I'll call the boys. You know, Russell, this whole thing seems very strange."

"It's about to get stranger. His wife has her own flower shop. He says she's very successful. You don't think?"

"No, course with our luck? No way. I'll get the boys."

She walks away. Dinah goes to change.

….

The doorbell rings at Frank's house. Mayling goes to it, looks through the peephole and slowly opens it. All the Greenes are there. The other new ones are Nathanial and Josh.

"May I help you?" Mayling asks.

"I'm Russell Greene. Your husband invited us."

"Oh, yes. Please come in. Sorry about the mess. We do have five children."

"Where are they?"

"Andrew is in the yard setting up tables. It's such a nice night; we're eating outside. My middle twins are somewhere and the last time I saw the babies they were upstairs. Frank is still up there. Come in. You'll have to excuse Frank. He's a born slob. He lives in jeans, t-shirts and gyms. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm his wife, Mayling. And you are-?"

"Mayling from Lotus Blossom?"

"Yes, that's my store. Why?"

"I'm Claire Greene. We have an appointment."

"My, this is a strange world."

Russell speaks under his breath.

"And it just got stranger."

"This is my son, Josh and my daughter Dinah."

"Now Dinah I know about. She is a pretty little thing. I can see why my son's interest. She's the first human girl he's been interested in."

"Human?"

"Monica."

"Well, at least we won't have to do much explaining tonight, for once. And who is this young man?"

"Our nephew, Nathanial."

"Andrew took my mom."

"Look, can we NOT talk about him? It makes me very uncomfortable. I could get you something to drink. We just don't have alcohol. Frank's in AA. We used to have a bar for guests, but the temptation was too much for him."

"We can wait for dinner."

"When is your husband coming down?"

"I'll go check. Honey, the Greenes are here. They're waiting for you."

"I can't find my Disney shirt."

"It was dirty and I haven't done the laundry yet. Just find another. He'll be down soon."

"You have a lovely house."

"Thank you. We need a bigger one. I warn you, we have only ONE full bathroom. We have a half one under the stairs. You try that with seven people, twice a day."

"Try five in a RV."

Frank runs down and goes to them. He is wearing a Rocky and Bullwinkle shirt.

"Russ, you made it."

Russell looks at the shirt.

"Cute shirt."

"Rocky is my idol."

Claire, Josh and Nathanial stare at him.

"Judging by the looks on these faces, this must be your family."

"Guilty as charged."

"I'm Frank, and you are?"

"Claire. This is my son, Josh. You know Dinah. And this not so little one is my nephew, Nathanial."

"I heard about your mother. I'm sorry. I assure you, I AM human. Just ask my wife."

"A little too human at times."

"Did May get you a drink?"

"We'll wait for dinner."

"Well, have a seat. Andrew is still setting up."

"Speaking of Andrew, Dinah tells me he plays guitar. So does Josh."

"He has a band. They're quite good."

"A father would say that."

"And the city of Nashville. His band is one of the official bands of the city. They play neighborhood festivals, the Fourth of July and even the Taste of Nashville. They're finally getting paid. You'll hear about them sooner or later."

"What's their name?" Josh asks.

"Trinity."

"Trinity! I was going to see them Saturday night."

"You know this band?"

"Dad, they have a guitarist that even plays Hendrix. This guy has magic fingers."

Frank and Mayling smile at each other. Andrew comes in.

"The tables are all set." Andrew says.

He sees Dinah and smiles.

"Hi, Dinah."

The two sets of parents smile.

"Let me introduce you, son. This is Claire, Dinah's mother."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Their nephew, Nathanial and son Josh. Josh, this is Mr. Hendrix."

"You play Hendrix?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you two can give us a concert after dinner?"

"You got another guitar?"

"I have three."

"Great!"

"Why don't we eat first? All of you go into the yard. Where are the girls?"

"They're already there. We're just waiting for food."

They all walk off talking. Frank grabs his phone book.

"Before you dial, could I ask you something? This doesn't seem strange to you? First, we all know Andrew and company. Second, your wife is interviewing mine tomorrow. And third, my son wanted to meet your son. You think this was planned?" Russell asks.

"It sure sounds like it. My life has always been like this. I've always met the people I needed when I needed them and not before."

"And you need us? For what?" Russell asks.

"That gives me the willies too. Let's not think about it. I'll order the food."

He picks up the phone.

….

Two long tables are set up in Frank's backyard. At one table sit the adults. The parents are joined by Josh, Dinah and Andrew. At the other table sits a nervous Nathanial being admired by Lotus and Blossom. Each twin has a baby Hockenberry between them. The last of the pizza is finished.

"That was good pizza."

"I've had better, May's. I'm a lucky man to be married to such a good cook. She's Supermom, Super wife and Super-Business woman."

"He's exaggerating. I really am human."

"That comes out very rarely. Last time was in New York. We were at the hotel bar before dinner."

"Frank, don't you dare tell that story."

"It's a funny story. We were in this bar."

"But you don't drink?"

"They do serve ginger ale. Anyway, there was this movie on cable. It wasn't "Gone With the Wind" in quality. This one scene had a man disrobing this woman. Every time he took something off, he kissed the place. I noticed May was ignoring me and watching the TV. So was everyone else, except the bartender who was working. The scene went slow and very steamy. He got to her pants and started to remove them when the bartender jumped across the bar and turned off the TV. At that point, May screamed "Hey! Put that back!" I was in shock. My mother of my children turned into a truck driver."

"How do you suppose I BECAME the mother of your children, virgin birth?"

"Dad, is it okay to leave? Andrew and I would like to jam in his room." Josh asks.

"Sure, Josh. Take Dinah with you."

"I'll stay here. They'll just ignore me. You know Josh and guitar."

"Nathanial, why don't you and the middle girls go in and watch TV?"

"Girls, put your sisters to bed first."

The five leave.

"Now we can get down to business. The main reason I came over was to find out how you met our mutual friends." Russell says.

"That's a tough one. After Nam, I lived on skid row for ten years. Zek was arranging a reunion of the platoon. He came to tell me and I told him off and walked away. I was later mugged and badly beaten. Zek found me and called an ambulance. When I woke up, a young volunteer was before me. It was Andrew. I told him off too. I did go to the reunion with the intention of killing myself. That's why I brought a gun. I tried to use it earlier that night but Andrew showed up again. And he wouldn't leave. He talked me out of it. He said he couldn't leave as long as I held the gun. One way or another he had to wait. I finally put the gun down and he left. He can be a real pain-in-the ass."

"Is that when you stopped drinking?"

"No. I went to the reunion, gun and all. I was thrown out. Somehow I got lost in the hotel garage. I heard a woman scream. This young waitress was being attacked. I took the gun and knocked the guy out and passed out."

"Here I was, scared and crying, standing between two unconscious men. Monica found me. She and I picked Frank up and brought him to hotel room and I cleaned him up. That was the SECOND time he helped me."

"You remember how Agent Orange destroyed the local farmer's crops? May's family was affected."

"Let me say this. I was the eldest of the family. On my fifteenth birthday, my father sold me to a local pimp for a six months' supply of rice."

"That happened a lot." Russell comments.

"The night I was there, he offered a special deal to any GI who-"

"You don't need to say it." Claire adds.

Mayling speaks and takes Frank's hand.

"No one offered. Only one man obliged. When we were alone, he took the money he would have paid for me, put it in my hand and sent me to a local orphanage. The sisters called the Red Cross and they found me a foster family in the states. This man saved my life."

Russ turns to Claire who is crying.

"What's wrong with you?"

Claire wipes her tears.

"That's the most romantic story I've ever heard."

Russ looks at Dinah who is also crying.

"Not you too!"

Dinah wipes a tear.

"Mom's right."

"But how did you get from skid row to here?"

Frank takes Mayling's hand as he speaks.

"Zek and his wife brought me back. I became a caseworker. May stuck around. She was my best friend and still is. I call them my three Angels."

"What about the real ones?"

"At first it was Andrew. And the others followed. As the years went by, their visits grew less. And then three years ago happened. Dinah, why don't you watch TV with Nathanial?"

"Why? I'm an adult."

"Just please do it." Frank asks.

She leaves.

"This part of the story is not romantic. My son was taking drugs and I never knew. He and his friends came down to skid row. I had started social work in the area. I tried to give my former friends and neighbors the same help I had. There was this man, Arthur Wilkes. I was working with him. Andrew and his friends saw him. They started hitting him. Andrew couldn't do it. Even though he was stoned he knew it was wrong. So he ran, but not for help. Arthur died."

"How awful?" Claire comments.

"Zek made him go to the police, and Andrew told them everything, leaving the drugs out. It went to trial and three boys were charged with murder. Two boys went to Juvenile Hall, and Andrew got community service, with me. For three months he saw what I did on skid row. I was rough on him and he hated me."

"You had to. A man died because of him."

"The day he started school, I went back to work, alone. Two men grabbed me and forced me to drink till I collapsed. Andrew stood there, waiting for me to die. I passed out and woke up three days later, after I supposedly died."

"Who were they?"

"They were local thugs hired by the father of one of the boys Andrew put away. The man swore revenge at the trial and he got it."

"Is Andrew clean now?"

"He stopped on his own, right after the attack, and still feels guilty. I've told him I'm not angry with him but he doesn't believe me. How can you hate your own son? I can't. The next year was rough. I started drinking and we almost got divorced. It was our famous TRINITY that brought us back together again. Once we were on the right path, they said their adieus and moved on. That was almost a year ago. Since then, we've started family therapy and have gotten to know our Reverend very well. God got us through. That's the real love story. Now, tell us yours."

"That's a hard act to follow. Our story isn't quite as dramatic."

"But still as important, Russell." Claire adds.

"I didn't say that. Where do I begin? We lived in a small one-factory town. I was a manager. It closed and I lost my job and eventually the house. All we had left was our car, our RV and some monthly cash benefits. So, we took to the road and discovered America. We got Nathanial. We've been on the road with him ever since. All of us take odd jobs just to make ends meet. It hasn't been easy. Nashville is just another stop. Seattle was another. If we can make this work, we'll stay."

"We're all tired and want to settle down. Josh and Dinah want to go to a regular college. Nathanial wants to have a friend for more than a few days." Claire adds.

"Whatever you need, just tell us. We'll try and help out as much as we can. Besides, your girl likes my boy. We have something in common. Before I go any further, I have something to say for Andrew and me. We both have substance problems. He has LICKED his, I hope. I know I will never lick mine. My family lives with that every day. If you would rather keep our relationship strictly professional, I will understand. Dinah is your daughter. I'm the father of four girls. I'd be choosy about their friend's families. I took a chance airing our dirty laundry because I feel I can trust you. If you choose to become distant, I ask that if doesn't go past this yard."

"You can trust us. As for Dinah and Andrew, maybe nothing will happen. This could become just a friendship. It's too early to tell. I need to ask you one question. As the father of four girls, would you trust them with a boy with Andrew's history?"

"A year ago I would have refused."

"Frank!" Mayling cries.

"Hear me out, May. This has nothing to do with this involvement with my attack. I don't harbor bad feelings anymore. I know he's trying very hard and in the process has found a new drug, music. I can't think of a better drug, can you?"

"No. He seems to be a good hard-working boy."

"He is. He found that job without me."

"I will not object on him calling on Dinah, as long as he stays free of illegal substances and stays a gentlemen. I see no problem. But I will warn you. If he hurts her, in any way, he will answer to me."

"After he answers to me first. May will tell you I hold women in high regard. I dated her for weeks before I even kissed her. And SHE told me to do it. He will not make her do anything she doesn't want to do. I've tried very hard to raise a good Christian boy."

"And I've raised a good Christian girl. All my kids are good. All I can do is my best. Well, you think we've given the boys enough time to rehearse? I would like to hear some Hendrix before the night is through."

"Maybe tomorrow. I still have the interview. At least I hope I do."

"Don't bother coming for the interview. You've got the job."

"But I don't know much about flowers?"

"You know people. You can't travel all over the US and not learn that. I didn't know about flowers either when I started. My boss hired me because I knew people. Later, when she retired, I bought the shop. I know we'll work well together. Permit me to talk shop for one minute, Frank. Mother's Day and Valentine's Day are our busiest. Don't even think of calling in sick. The only excuse I accept is death. I even have my family help out."

"Well, with us, you'll have a few more hands."

"So, come in tomorrow ready to work. Now, we can go inside and have our concert."

"You girls go in. I'll close the tables and take get the garbage."

"I'll give you a hand."

The girls leave. Frank starts picking up the garbage and Russ is collapsing the tables and chairs. Russ stops him.

"Frank? You don't have to worry. Whatever you said here tonight will not leave our lips."

"I appreciate that. We better finish. I can't wait to hear the concert."

…

Both women are unpacking a new shipment in Maylings' flower shop. The radio is on the oldies station.

"Do you always listen to the oldies?" Claire asks.

"Not always. This is the only station Frank will listen to. I don't think he knows any songs past 1970. Course there's a good reason for that. He lived on the streets for the seventies. And in the eighties he was too busy with school and family to even turn on the radio."

"I like the girl groups myself. We recently went to a concert. There was the main band and their female back-up singers. I spent the whole night watching them. They had everything choreographed."

"I know what you mean."

"How many in Trinity?"

"Four boys. There were five but that's a long story."

"Where did the name come from?"

"Our residential Holy Trinity. Andrew just dropped the Holy."

Claire gets a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Mayling asks.

"I just had a funny idea. Does Andrew have any back-up singers?"

"Andrew has two rules, no drugs and each member has to play an instrument."

"Can't you see them with some singers? Say Lotus and Blossom?"

"They know his music. And they're not tone-deaf, like their father."

"When is his next show?"

"Germanfest in the park. Why?"

"It was a crazy idea. Forget I mentioned it."

"No, keep talking. I think I see what you're saying. I'll even pay for the T-shirts. We could up the band name on them."

"And the store name on the back. You could use it as free advertising."

"I don't know, Claire. That sounds like a lot of work. I don't even know if Andrew will agree. It is his band. I'll ask him. As for the girls, I'll get the shirts AFTER they have some rehearsals and NOT before."

"Make it three. Dinah sings like an Angel. Even if Andrew doesn't agree, you can still make the shirts and the girls could pass out band advertising."

"With a little line on the bottom saying "Sponsored by Lotus Blossom." I like you Claire. We think alike. I'll get right on it."

….

Frank is sitting drinking coffee and smoking in the coffee room. Russell sees him and joins him. Frank is quiet and almost dazed. He is in silent shock. George Harrison has just died from cancer.

"You look far away." Russell comments.

"I am. I was just remembering my mis-spent youth."

"Before or after the drinking?"

"Before. You do know about George?"

"I heard this morning."

"You know you're getting old when the Beatles start dying off."

"He was ill."

Frank looks at his cigarettes.

"And it all started with these. May's been trying to get me to quit but it's hard. This is one addiction I can't break. I don't know what's worse, destroying my insides with booze or my lungs with these."

"Neither is preferable. When is Andrew's next show?"

"Saturday night at Germanfest. They play the park."

"You're very proud of him."

"Very. And more proud he didn't pick up this nasty habit. He should live longer than me, and George."

Zek comes by, sees them and approaches.

"Well, Frank, you have him trained already?"

"I just sat down. Have you heard?"

"It's all over the news. Two down and two to go."

"What are you doing here?" Frank asks.

"I can't shake this bug so I came for some meds. I have to shake it soon. I'm going to Washington soon."

"The exhibit?"

"Yeah."

"Have you decided to show those extra pictures?"

"Yes."

"I wish you wouldn't. It's not like we knew them. Some other platoon killed them."

"We did know them, Frank. It was May who made me see it. The day of the massacre, she was supposed to visit her cousin in the vill, but her brother got sick. If she had been there, you would have not had a wife and I would not have godchildren."

"I didn't know."

Zek points at the cigarette after he speaks.

"She told me when she found out about the pictures. She even showed me her cousin. I have to show those shots. Look, I have to go. Frank, remember Purcell. He and George died the same way, prematurely. I don't want to see you in a sunset."

"Will you be at Germanfest?" Frank asks.

"I'll see how I feel. Catch you later, Russ."

Zek walks off.

"We saw a massacred vill too. Some men just crack up easy."

"I know I did. I just never hurt anyone."

"What exhibit was he talking about?"

""A Country Divided". He inherited the exhibit from a member of our platoon."

"I saw the exhibit. I even bought the book."

Frank rises.

"Look at the pictures again. That was our platoon. Catch you later, Russ."

Andrew comes by as Frank puts more money in the coffee machine.

"That better be decaf." Andrew says.

"It's whatever I want it to be."

"I heard the news, dad. He was a good musician."

"One of the best."

"Why isn't everyone mourning?" Andrew asks.

"We are. Music is the one mourning. Us Beatle fans are celebrating his life."

He gets the cup, puts it down and reaches for another cigarette and lights up.

"It wasn't like John. John was taken. George just died."

"I didn't think you remembered. It was during your lost years."

"Sit down, son. I remember some things. I was working Charlie's doing odd jobs. I was taking out the garbage while everyone else was watching football. I heard a strange noise and came back inside. Howard Cossell just said John was shot to death in New York. Everyone, drunk and sober, was crying. We may not have remembered our names, but we knew John Lennon. And now it's George."

Andrew points to the cigarette.

"And all because of those."

"Don't remind me."

"Andrew, does Trinity know any Harrison?" Russell asks.

"We play the Beatles."

"No, later Harrison."

"I have sheet music. Why?"

"Maybe you could do a little tribute at Germanfest, for us old Beatle fans?"

Andrew rises and points to Frank as he speaks.

"I can't promise but I'll try. In fact, I already have an idea. I have to go now. Do your lungs a favor? Get rid of those."

Andrew walks off. Frank rises pissed.

"I love you too, son. Got to go, Russ."

Frank walks off.

"And Claire was afraid HE was an Angel?"

He walks off.

….

All the Greenes and Hocks are getting a picnic lunch ready at Germanfest, minus the baby twins. Zek is not there. Claire puts some weight on the blanket corners.

"What a beautiful night for a concert?" Claire comments.

"We don't have many. Winter's coming."

Lotus and Blossom are acting silly. Josh stands. Andrew and the band are on the stage setting up. Frank stands up and goes to the stage.

"I'll help you set up."

"Sorry, Dad. I'd rather have Josh."

Frank walks away.

"Josh? May, I think he just fired me."

Josh goes upstairs. Frank sits down and starts getting plates ready.

"Don't take it personally. He's finally found someone his own age. Just enjoy the show." Russell comments.

"I better. Your kids have been living at my house all week. I know this will be different."

He looks at Lotus and Blossom.

"Girls, you can unzip your jackets. It's still warm."

"If you say so." Blossom says.

They stand and remove them revealing the new shirts.

"Where did those come from?" Frank asks.

"I paid for them. The girls are Andrew's back-up singers."

"When did this happen?"

"Why, Frank? I thought you could control your wife?" Russell says, smiling.

Dinah stands up and takes off her jacket, revealing the same shirt. Frank sees.

"You should talk, Russ."

Russell turns to Dinah.

"You too? Did you know about this, Claire?"

"It was my idea. Have fun girls."

Russell looks at Nathanial.

"Well, I'll be. Why aren't you up there?"

"They didn't ask me."

"I guess it's just the five of us eating dinner. Pass the chicken."

An announcer comes to the microphone. Trinity, along with the girls have taken their places.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Nashville's Annual Germanfest. You couldn't ask for a better night. Tonight we have a real treat. Trinity will be performing and they're adding something new. Without further ado, let's give a warm welcome to Nashville's own boys and girls, TRINITY!"

He steps aside as Andrew walks up to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. It's good to see familiar faces again. Before I begin, I would like to explain something. We will be doing two sets, one with a lot of changes and one all of you have seen before. I've asked some friends and family to help me. I hope you will enjoy it. But seriously folks, on a sadder note, last week the world lost a great musician. He was an icon as a Beatle and a master guitarist. You know who I mean. As an answer to a request, we will be doing a small tribute to a great musician and songwriter, Mr. George Harrison."

He steps away as the lead singer comes close to the microphone. Andrew starts playing the intro to "My Sweet Lord". The lead singer begins. The girls start dancing in the corner. A microphone is before them. Josh stands by Andrew playing.

"When did you girls arrange this?" Russell asks.

"Last week. May asked Andrew if he could do it. At first he refused."

"Then George died. He was listening to some of his songs and came up with the idea. Check out the back of the shirts, free advertising. And the best part is, it's tax-deductible."

The girls start singing.

"They're not half bad. Are they doing the whole show?" Russell comments.

"Just the first set. Andrew wants to be able to recover if he flops." Mayling adds.

"There is no way he will flop. They're too good."

"Then stop talking and listen."

The last song of the first set has finished. Andrew comes back to the lead microphone.

"Wow! That was great!" Andrew says.

The crowd cheers.

"Before we close this set, I would like to introduce the band. To my left on bass guitar is Mac Harris: on drums, Wildman Jones; on rhythm guitar, Mr. Josh Greene. My singers are Miss Dinah Greene and my own sisters, Lotus and Blossom. Show them the shirts."

The girls show their backs.

"The store came first. And me, I'm Andrew and we are TRINITY. See you in a half-hour."

The band disbands and they all leave the stage. The twins, Dinah and Josh go to the blanket. Andrew follows a few seconds after.

"Mom, they loved us." Dinah says.

"They really did." Lotus adds.

"Yes, they did. You girls were great. But did you have fun? That's all that counts."

"You bet we did." Dinah says.

"When did all this happen?" Frank asks.

"This week." Andrew answers.

"You guys did a great job."

"Dad, I was wondering. Maybe we could get an organ?" Andrew asks.

"You don't play piano?"

"No, but Josh does. Just look what we did with one guitar and singers. Think what we could do with an organ? We could try even some Moodies."

"Son, we are not the Osmond family. We don't have the money. Besides, we don't know how long the Greenes are staying. When they leave, we'll be stuck with a piano you can't play. And I'm not paying for lessons."

"I will." Andrew adds.

"Absolutely not! The money you earn is for your education. After you finish city college, that money will be used for Chef school. Don't tell me you don't want to go to Paris anymore? They have the best cooking schools."

"I love cooking but I love music more. You heard what Andrew said. Music is the key to my life, not cooking."

"I still refuse. You may be eighteen but you still live under my roof. What I say goes."

Andrew stands.

"Where are you going?" Frank asks.

"To the can or do I have to ask permission for that too?"

He walks off. Frank turns to Mayling.

"I swear that boy gets to me. Sometimes we click and other times it's like a war. I only want to lead him in a safe direction. Am I wrong?"

"May I say something, Mr. H.?" Dinah says.

"Of course, Dinah."

"I have only known Andrew for a few weeks but I feel I know him pretty well. When he plays guitar, he becomes one with it."

"Dinah's right. As we were rehearsing, I couldn't tell where he ended and it began. There's magic in his hands." Josh adds.

"I'm not saying there isn't. I saw it before anyone. I just want him to take his time. It took many years between the Cavern Club and Ed Sullivan for the Beatles. Why should Andrew be any different? He needs to grow up along with his music. What do you say, May? Back me up on this."

"Honey, God gave you healing hands to be a doctor. We all saw it in New York. Do you want your son to be frustrated too? You were too old for medical school. Andrew is young. Let him try."

"He'll make mistakes."

"But they'll be HIS mistakes."

"You want me to buy an organ?"

"I want HIM to buy it. It's HIS dream."

"And if the Greenes leave, then what?"

"Then Andrew will learn to play."

"May I interrupt here? Josh is MY son. Maybe we should ask him if he's willing to play? We didn't come here so he could join a band. How about it, Josh? Would you be willing to play?"

"Hell, yes! You bet I would."

"Then it's settled. Andrew buys an organ. Why don't I ever win with this family?"

Andrew comes back with two brats in his hands. Frank looks up.

"What's this?" Frank asks.

"A brat. This is Germanfest."

"You're not eating sauerkraut. I refuse to get into a car with someone who has eaten sauerkraut."

"Dad, we are German."

"We're also part Jewish. Go get a kosher hot dog instead."

"You're Jewish?"

"My mother was."

Andrew bends down and rubs one under Frank's nose.

"It's getting cold."

Frank grabs is.

"Oh, what the hell? Everyone else, grab some chicken or sandwiches. You only have a half-hour break. You girls need to eat fast."

"We're not in the second set." Lotus says.

Franks notices Mayling pulling out some advertisements.

"What are those?" Frank asks.

Mayling gives them to the girls.

"Advertisements. A little free advertising doesn't' hurt."

"And who is going to pass them out?" Frank asks.

"The girls."

"Honey, this is getting expensive. First, the shirts. Then, the organ. And now advertisements? We're not made of money."

"I bought the shirts and advertisements. They're both tax-deductible."

"Really?"

"Yes, I made sure."

"Okay, I have no problems with those, but after they eat."

"Nathanial, you go with them. The park is dark at night."

"Stay in a group and only go to lit places. You don't know what type of perverts are out here."

"Yes, Mr. H.."

"Now eat your dinner."

The performers begin eating. Time passes. There is only ten minutes before the next show. Dinah gets up.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asks.

"The girl's room."

"It's dark. I'll walk you."

The two walk off. The two fathers look at each other. Andrew waits as Dinah comes out.

"See, no perverts."

"Except me." Andrew says.

Frank and Russ walk up close enough to hear but not be seen. They see the two. Dinah stands by a tree. Andrew stands by her.

"Dinah, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, but make it quick. You have a show in seven minutes."

Andrew becomes nervous.

"What is it?"

"I..I feel a little awkward. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Because I was Amerasian, no white girl would even look at me. Even Asian girls blew me off. Every girl I've ever liked pushed me away. And I really like you."

"Then stop talking and kiss me. It's what you're asking, isn't it?"

"Yes. I don't know if you like me the same way."

"I do, now get it over with. You have a show in five minutes."

He approaches her slowly and kisses her gently on the lips. The two fathers look at each other. Andrew pulls back.

"See, the world didn't end. Now, let's go back."

Andrew holds her again.

"No. I want one more kiss. I still have four minutes."

The fathers shake their heads.

"Well?"

"That's a deep subject."

"Promise me something. If there's grandchildren, don't let my wife name them. We don't need any more flowers in the family."

The two start walking hand-in-hand. The two fathers hide and appear after they walk by.

"How do you feel about German-Jewish blood?" Frank asks.

"How do you feel about English?"

It is the end of the day at Germanfest. Russ is helping Frank put instruments in his van.

"It's a shame Zek couldn't be here. He missed a good show." Russell says.

"He's been tired lately. I'm beginning to worry about him. He hasn't been the same since he came back from New York. Maybe he overdid it. He IS older than me."

Andrew comes with more instruments.

"All that's left is the drums."

"I'll get them."

Frank walks away and Andrew puts another guitar in.

"That was a good show, son."

"Thank you, Mr. Greene. May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I would like permission to call on Dinah."

"You what?"

"We like each other."

"And you need to ask?"

"I want to do this right, sir. Is your answer NO? Is that why you're reluctant?"

Russell smiles.

"Well, it's about time. What took you so long? Go kiss her before our cars go separate ways."

"Thank you. Mr. Greene?"

"Yes, Andrew."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm Vietnamese?"

"Andrew, when I see you, I don't see a war. I see the result of peace. Now go on before I change my mind."

Andrew runs over to the Greene's car. Claire and Dinah are outside. Claire turns to Dinah and puts her hands on her arms.

"Did you really enjoy yourself?" Claire asks.

"I've never had so much fun."

Claire sees Andrew.

"I'm glad. Hello, Andrew."

She releases Dinah and smiles at Andrew.

"I'll go get your dad. Make it quick. It's late."

She walks over to the Hock car. Andrew takes Dinah's hand.

"Thank you for tonight. Maybe we could do it again? The audience really loved it."

"You're welcome. I felt like Diana Ross."

Andrew comes closer and puts his arms around her waist.

"Night."

"Night."

He kisses her. The parents watch from the Hock's car.

"It's so sweet, Russ."

Russell speaks under his breath.

"Real sweet."

….

The RV is divided into many small rooms. Claire and Russ are in the bedroom while the children are outside. All are getting ready for bed. Claire is smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Russell asks.

"Andrew and Dinah. They make a cute couple. I'd forgotten what young love looked like. When you've been married as long as we have, you lose that look of discovery. You lose the passion. It's nice to see that look in Dinah's eyes, and in Andrew's. He's a sweet boy."

"You know what he did tonight? He asked permission to call on Dinah."

"I thought boys stopped doing that years ago. That was sweet. What did you say?"

"What could I say? Dinah likes him. If I refused, she would hate me. I had to accept. His father is in Administration. There was no way I could refuse."

"I like Andrew."

"So do I, but I don't trust him. Doesn't it bother you he had a drug problem? Or that his dad is a drunk? Of that his actions killed his OWN father? If the doctors didn't bring him back, he'd be dead. The boy is trouble. That's all there is to it."

In the next room, as the voices get louder, Josh and Nathanial look at Dinah. She tries to ignore it.

"Then why didn't you refuse? What would Frank do, fire you?"

"He can't fire me. He's not my boss."

"Then why are you so concerned?"

"Dinah is my daughter. I want what's best for her. And Andrew doesn't even come close. He has a police record. He was arrested for murder."

"He never touched the man. He ran instead."

"But not for help. He couldn't. He was stoned. The whole family is a mess. The son took drugs. The father drank. He met his wife in a bordello."

"She was not there by choice."

"That is not the point. The father patronized them."

"He was alone, in a country he didn't want to be in, doing something he didn't want to do. They wanted him to kill and he couldn't. Those girls were his friends."

"And that makes him a COWARD and a drunk."

"Russell Greene, you were there too. No man was a saint."

"Some of us tried. I did. You were my wife and you were far away. Don't you think I needed female company? I couldn't because I loved you. I had my chances. Some of the girls were beautiful, and they did anything you'd want for a price. That boy's father did."

"Then explain why he helped Mayling?"

"She was fifteen. He wouldn't send her away if she were of age. Face it, Claire. The man loved prostitutes."

"He wasn't alone or those girls would be out of business real quick."

Outside Dinah is starting to cry. Josh puts his arm around her.

"Nathanial, Dinah, let's go outside. We don't need to hear this."

The exit the RV. The voices are still loud but muffled. Inside, Claire grabs a book on the exhibit. Russell sees the book.

"You had that? I was looking for it. Frank said that was his platoon."

She gives him back the book.

"Look at page thirty-seven. What do you see?"

"Mr. Anderson giving a child a candy bar."

"Look at her face. Remind you of someone?"

"That's Mayling."

"As a child. Does she look like she WANTED to be a prostitute? Now look at page forty-three. Look at the medic's face."

"It's Frank."

"He has his hand in a man's chest and he's keeping the heart beating. Does that look like a man who's having a good time?"

Russell gives her back the book.

"No. You've made your point. You have to remember there was a war going on. It just affected him wrong."

"And it didn't affect you? You came back so angry it was a long time before I really saw YOU again. The war made Frank a drunk. And even with that, he chose to help a young girl and gave her back her life."

"I'll give him credit for that. At least he saved her before anything happened. He did? Didn't he?"

"This does not pass your lips. He was one man too late. Her new boss showed her what he expected from her. He showed her everything. May told me."

"But Frank said he saved her?"

"He didn't know till later. I know the family has problems. I won't deny that. You look at May as see Superwoman. I look at her and see a terrified child trying to understand why this bad thing happened to her. We girls are brainwashed at an early age to believe in Prince Charming. Well, sometimes Prince Charming doesn't ride up on a horse. Sometimes, he patrons bordellos. So, what do you intend to do? Rescind your permission? Andrew has been through a lot. He's made mistakes and he's sorry. Now he's trying to start over. He saw his father could and it's his turn. Do you really want to slam the door in his face?"

"I don't know what to do. I just want to protect Dinah. Tonight when I saw the way he kissed her, I wanted to hit him. I wanted to tell him "Take your dirty hands off my daughter.""

"So, you gave him permission instead because of his father's position? Russell Greene, May told me Frank's no saint to live with. There's only one word for you tonight, hypocrite!"

She leaves the room. Nathanial is sitting on a bench. Josh and Dinah listen as the voices finally stop.

"Thank God they've stopped." Josh says.

He walks over to Dinah.

"You okay, Dinah?"

"Do I look okay? Andrew told me all that. He's changed. He wants to start over clean, and I believe him. You saw him tonight. The only drug he loves now is music."

"I won't deny he's a good musician."

Dinah faces Josh.

"You idolize him?"

"Okay, maybe I do. I admit it. He does things with a guitar I could never do. But he's a guy, a guy who likes MY baby sister."

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Dinah, you're my sister and I love you. But, if he hurts you in ANY way, he will have to answer to Dad and me, and not necessarily in that order. I will continue playing with him for as long as he wants me. I have a lot to learn. I'm a grown man and can take care of myself. But, I am still your brother and I WILL protect you."

Dinah walks away.

"He would never hurt me."

Josh walks up to her and puts his arms around her waist.

"Not intentionally. I know him that well. But, be careful Dinah. His kind can do harm."

Dinah walks away.

"You don't have to worry. After tonight, it looks like the love affair is over."

She goes back inside. Josh looks at Nathanial.

"Are girls always that difficult?" Nathanial asks.

"You don't know the half of it. Let's go inside."

The two go in.

….

The exhibit called "A Country Divided" is being shown at the Smithsonian exhibit hall. Zek watches as the crowd looks at it. The museum curator comes to him.

"The crowd is responding well."

"I didn't think they would. After 9-11, we need to be united not divided. I expected a low turnout."

"It's a good exhibit. It shows our fighting men at their best."

"And their worst. My platoon found that massacre. We reported it. I guess patriotism has become fashionable. I heard on the radio there is an "Adopt a Soldier" campaign for the holidays. Be the first on your block to have one over for Christmas. When we came home they threw eggs at us. Nobody adopted us. We were called "baby killers"."

"Times have changed, Mr. Anderson. We respect our armed forces now."

"One war too late."

"I didn't come to discuss politics. I came for something else. We would like to keep this exhibit here, permanently. It's a perfect home."

"I don't know what to say. As I told you, I inherited it from a man in my platoon. He got it from the original photographer. Both are now deceased. I wasn't given instructions on its final home."

"But you are the one in charge? Please think about it. It really belongs here. Come to my office and we'll talk turkey.

"I'll hear you out."

The two men walk away. One man turns around. It is Andrew the angel.

….

Senator Brewster is in his office sitting at his desk as the door opens. It is Zek. Brewster stands and walks over.

"Sergeant Anderson, what a surprise? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. May I sit down?"

"Of course. How can I be of help?"

"First, I would like to thank you for getting the Smithsonian for me. It wasn't an easy find."

"I have connections."

"So you demonstrated in New York. Second, I came to tell you something. This morning, the curator asked if he could keep the exhibit, permanently. I agreed. I know Purcell wanted everyone to see it, but I can't do it. I'm not getting younger. I took early retirement to be with my wife. The last thing I wanted to do was travel alone. This seemed the perfect solution. Everyone goes to museums and the Smithsonian is one of the best."

"Yes it is. That was a very smart move. They will take good care of it. Now I would like to say something. I would like to thank you and Jenny for staying as long as you did."

"It was our duty as Americans. I wish we hadn't lost Taylor. He was a good man."

"And a good soldier. How are Private Hockenberry and family?"

"Fine, last time I checked. Andrew's band is really taking off."

"Any news from Mary?"

"Her aunt gave Ruiz a picture she made for Frank. It had two elephants. One had earplugs and the other had his trunk with a circled caption. It said, "I love you. Thanx." When Frank saw it, he became a wet rag. He cries at a drop of a hat."

"How is Mary, really?"

"Ruiz said her cuts have healed. But she still believes her parents are alive. She hasn't accepted it. Those bastards really know where to hurt us."

"We're returning the favor quite well."

"Well, I've taken enough of your time. Thank you for seeing me."

"Anything for my men. Give Jenny a kiss for me."

"After I give her one for me."

Zek leaves.

….

Zek is in the street approaching his car. As he does, he grabs his left arm and starts to feel faint. Two hands support him. Zek looks up to see Andrew the Angel.

"Andrew?"

"Hello Zek. You recognized me?"

"I've learned to tell the difference. What are you doing here?"

"You're my assignment. I've come to help."

Zek gets his car keys.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine."

"Then why does your arm hurt?"

"Arthritis."

"You can't hide anything from God or me. We know the truth. We know the real reason you gave away the exhibit. You're ill. You have been since New York. You've been hiding it from everyone, even Jenny."

"It's just a bug. I'll be able to kick it myself."

"It's not a bug, Zek. Your heart has a virus. You were born with it and it chose to come out now. Your father had it but you never got to know him to get his family history. You need a new heart."

"Will I get it in time?"

"No. You don't have much time left."

"Then I better see Jenny."

"Jenny can wait. You'll have your time with her. Go see Katie and the kids first. It's the last time they'll see their grandfather."

"How much time do I have?"

"Just enough."

Zek's keys are shaking in his hand.

"I see. When the time comes, will it be you?"

"I can't promise that. I have asked to be the one but I don't have the final choice."

"I want it to be you. I want the last face I see to be Frank's."

He tries to put the key in the lock and feels dizzy again. Andrew touches Zek's hand.

"Let me. I'll drive."

"I can still drive."

"After you've had some rest. I'll take care of you."

….

Zek is in his hotel room lying on the bed. Andrew is covering him with a blanket.

"I've never felt so tired. Are you doing this?"

"No. Get some rest. We'll talk when you wake up. I know you have questions. It's time I answered them. Rest."

Zek falls asleep. Andrew goes to the window and watches the sunset.

"Please, Father, let it be me. Let me bring him home."

…

Frank is at his desk. The door opens and Gunther enters. Frank looks up.

"DAD!"

He gets up and hugs him.

"Francis!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted a vacation so I came here to see my family."

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel."

"Absolutely not! You're staying with us. May and I can take the couch. Why spend money on a hotel?"

"I want my privacy. I really came here to meet this Mr. Greene. That's all you've been talking about."

"I'll introduce you."

The door opens and Russell enters.

"Got a minute, Frank?"

"Russ, come in. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Russ, this is my father, Gunther. Dad, this is Mr. Greene."

They shake hands.

"I finally get to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your family."

"I wish I could say the same. Frank and I have not known each other for long."

"Have you forgotten Mr. Anderson? I thought he was your best friend."

"Zek is retired. He's spending more time with his wife. I see him after work and weekends. So, Dad, what are your plans?"

"I want to be a tourist for a couple days."

"Can you stay till Sunday? Andrew's band plays the park Saturday night. They're unbelievable. He would love to see you again. You remember Dolly, don't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Bye, Dad. Call me with the hotel information."

"I will."

He hugs Frank and turns to Russ.

"You take good care of my Francis."

"I will."

Gunther leaves. Russell gives Frank some papers who take them.

"I brought you the budget early."

"Zek taught you well. I never had to chase him down. Must be the army training."

"Must be. Frank, can we talk? "

"Please, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"Why doesn't that sound good?"

"It isn't."

"Then spit it out."

"You know Andrew has asked permission to see Dinah?"

"Yes, and he's very happy you agreed. I haven't seen him like this in years."

"I've started having second thoughts."

Frank's face drops.

"Don't get me wrong. I like the boy but-"

"You don't want him near Dinah."

"Yes."

Frank rises and becomes angry.

"Mr. Greene, I have tried very hard to get that boy to the point he is. You didn't see him after I was attacked. He had no self-worth left. I couldn't do anything because I had a long recovery. His MOTHER had to deal with him. Now he's finally happy. I will NOT be the one to let him down. If you want to end this, YOU do it. You started it. I did not make his ask permission. He did it on his own because he wanted to do the right thing. Thank you for your report, Mr. Greene. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. Good-day, Mr. Greene."

Russ walks out. Franks sits down and throws his pen on the desk.

….

Frank enters the living room. Mayling is opening the mail. She walks up to him and kisses him lightly.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Mayling asks.

"Not good. Where's Andrew?"

"He's in the yard with Dinah. She's staying for dinner. They're trying a recipe they saw on TV. Something's wrong, Frank? I can tell."

"Russ wants to rescind his permission."

"What did you say?"

"I lost my temper and told him HE'D have to do it. I was not going to destroy that boy. He's been through enough. I am so mad, I could kill him. I trusted him. I told him our dirty laundry. I don't care what he does to me. I've been through the ringer and back. But, no one hurts my family."

She takes his hands.

"Yes, you've been through the ringer, and yes you know how rotten life can be. But, there's one thing you never lost. Your body may say you're a man, but you still have a child's innocence. That's why I love you. You always look for the best in people."

"It never fails. No matter how angry I get, you always calm me down."

He puts his arms around her and pulls her close.

"If you ever bottled that, Valium would go out of business."

He kisses her. Andrew and Dinah enter. They watch and wait. Frank stops and looks at them.

"Now you see why I have four sisters. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Andrew says.

The two walk off holding hands. Frank lets go of Mayling.

"I could kill Russ."

"He's picking up Dinah later. You'll have the chance. Frank, I know your temper. Don't show it at home, and not in front of Andrew."

"Okay, let's go see what they've made."

Dinner has passed. Mayling lets Russell into the house. He removes his hat.

"Hello May."

"Hello Russ. Dinah and Andrew are still washing dishes. They'll be through soon."

"Is Frank around?"

"He's putting the girls to bed."

Russell goes up the stairs. He hears Frank's voice and stands outside the baby's room. Frank sits between two beds. The girls have their eyes glued on him. He is reading a book.

"And the prince picked up the princess and put her on his horse and rode away. And they all lived happily ever after."

"Are you a prince, daddy?" Alice asks.

"No, I'm just your daddy. But you two are real princesses. You're MY princesses. I love you both."

"You love us the same?" Rachel asks.

He speaks and kisses them.

"Yes, I love you the same. You're my special girls. Now go to sleep. Goodnight."

He stands and turns seeing Russell. He walks out and closes the door.

"Hello, Russ."

"Hello, Frank. Can we talk?"

"Let's keep it low. I want the girls to sleep."

They walk into Frank's bedroom and the door is left open.

"So talk."

"I know you're angry. I don't blame you. You're as protective of your children as I am."

"Yes, I am. I told you our dirty laundry because I trusted you. I guess I was wrong. I don't care what you do to me. Nothing phases me anymore. Once you die, nothing can match it. But my children will be safe. How DARE you treat my son as a yo-yo? He has feelings, and so does Dinah. Something started last week and YOU okayed it. If you want to end it, YOU end it. I will have no part in it."

Russell turns.

"Frank I-"

Russ turns and sees Andrew watching them. He has Dinah's jacket. He has heard and his face shows it.

"Andrew?"

"Tell me one thing, Mr. Greene? Does that include Josh too? I need to know. We're working on a duet for the next show."

"Son?"

"Now I know how you feel dad. I've got a ghost too. Looks like it will never go away."

He throws the jacket to Russ.

"This is Dinah's jacket. Maybe it's better if you give it to her."

Andrew goes into his room and closes the door.

"Frank, he's your son. Do something?"

"No. You started it. You end it."

He starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" Russell asks.

"Downstairs for a cigarette and coffee, in that order. Enjoy your talk."

Frank leaves. Andrew is on his bed and quietly strumming his guitar when Russ enters. Andrew doesn't turn but knows he's there.

"I'm sorry you heard that son."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I hadn't decided."

"Well, now you won't have to. It's no big deal. One day I'll be famous and I'll have all the groupies I need. I won't even remember Dinah. You tell her whatever you want. I'll be the heavy. That way she won't hate you. Your Dinah will be untouched by my dirty hands. I'll have all my groupies very soon."

"What will you do till then?"

"What I always do, keep praying for someone special to love me."

"I'm sorry, son."

Andrew faces Russell.

"You didn't answer my question. Does that include Josh too?"

"No, he's old enough to make up his own mind."

"And he's a he, not a she. Thank God I'm straight. We have something planned for next Saturday. If you don't wish to come, just call my dad and he'll pick up Josh."

"Andrew, I-"

"Goodnight, Mr. Greene. Close the door on the way out, please."

Andrew turns his back again. Russ closes the door as Andrew looks up.

"God, if you're listening, when will I find the love my parents have? I'm a man now. All I want is someone to look at me like my mom does my dad. I don't want to be alone."

He puts the guitar down and grabs his coat. Russ comes down the stairs. Frank is sitting quietly smoking. He looks up.

"That was quick."

"There wasn't much to say."

Andrew comes down the stairs with his coat on.

"Where are you going?"

"Uncle Zek said he wanted to see me. I'm going over. Is that okay?"

"It's fine."

"I'll be passing the shop and rob. Can I get anything?"

Frank reaches into his wallet, take some money and give it to Andrew.

"We're out of ice cream."

"What type?"

"Your choice this time."

"I'll be back soon."

Andrew leaves.

"That was a load of crap."

"Your son lied and you let him go?"

"He didn't lie. He's going to Zek's, but Zek didn't call him. He always goes to see Zek when I fail as a father. I'm used to it. Zek's a father to both of us."

"You're not a failure."

"Yes, I am. He's the only child I can't get through to. We'll talk when he comes back. He needs Zek more than me."

Dinah comes in.

"Ready, Dad."

Russell gives her the coat.

"Let's go. Night, Frank."

"Night, Mr. Greene."

They leave. Mayling walks up to Frank. He goes up the stairs.

….

Andrew and Dinah are working in the hospital kitchen. He approaches her quietly.

"Dinah, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Dinah smiles.

"Sure, Andrew. What is it?"

"I've been doing some thinking. I'm sorry if I led you on these past few days. I shouldn't have. You're a nice girl and deserve someone clean, not someone with a record."

Her face drops.

"This is my father's idea, isn't it? He's making you do this."

"I'm doing it of my own free will. Maybe it's better if we just stay friends. That way you can find the right kind of guy."

"I don't believe you mean this. That's not what your kisses said."

"It's what my brain is saying."

Their boss comes in.

"Hey, Hock. You have a visitor."

Zek enters.

"Hello Andrew."

Andrew smiles.

"Uncle Zek, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need an excuse to see my godson?"

"No. What can I do for you?"

Andrew the Angel walks in. Only Dinah can see him and she is freaked. Andrew stares only at Zek and she notices.

"I came to tell you to expect me on Saturday night. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry I missed your last show."

"You're in for a real treat."

"That's what I heard. You're now Trinity and the Andrew Sisters."

"Who?"

"Your name is Andrew and you have your sisters with you, just like the singers. You never heard of the Andrew Sisters? They were famous in the forties and fifties."

"That was before my time."

Zek hugs Andrew.

"I keep forgetting. I'll see you Saturday. Be a good boy."

Zek leaves. Andrew turns to Dinah. The Angel follows Zek. She leaves.

….

Russell is at his desk and the door opens. Dinah runs in. She is upset.

"Dad, he's here!"

"Calm down, Dinah. Who's here?"

"Andrew!"

"You work with Andrew."

"The other one."

"You probably just saw Frank."

"I've learned to tell the difference. It was him. He was close enough to touch."

"When did this happen?"

"Mr. Anderson came to see Andrew. He walked in behind him."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just looked at Mr. Anderson. He had that same blank stare, only more concentrated. Why is he here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's here to visit. He is a friend of the family. The Hocks aren't afraid of him. Mr. Anderson probably feels the same way."

"I know his look. He was on business."

"Even if he was, it's not our place to get involved."

"He was after Mr. Anderson. He should be told."

"If you're right, he'll be told soon enough. Now go back to work and forget about it. It doesn't involve us."

"But Dad!"

"That is an order, young lady."

She leaves.

….

Claire is outside their RV when Russ comes up and kisses her.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Russ."

"How was work?"

"Busy. Lotus Blossom is a busy store. I can see why Mayling stays so slim. She never eats lunch. She never stops working."

"Did you eat?"

"She made a point of making sure I did. She's a fair boss. I've had worse."

"She didn't talk about Andrew?"

"She stays professional. What did Frank say?"

"He said hello politely and went about his work."

"That's what Dinah said. Andrew kept a polite distance and did his work."

"I've never seen such a polite family."

"It's a shame. They were nice people."

"Where's Dinah?"

"She's playing checkers with Nathanial. Josh is rehearsing."

She walks away. Russ goes back into the RV and comes back with Dinah's shirt. He sees Dinah and Nathanial and goes back in. Claire enters the bedroom leaving the door open. Russ goes over to Josh. He is learning a new song.

"What you doin'?" Russell asks.

"I'm learning a new song. Andrew wrote it. He writes a lot of his material now."

"May I see it?"

Josh hand him the music.

"This is only the music. These are the words. It's called "Old Ghosts"."

Russ reads the words and goes to Claire.

"Claire, read these words. Andrew wrote them."

She reads.

"They sound like him. What about them?"

"I feel like an ass."

"You said it, not me. You got your wish. The family is keeping their distance. It's a shame. They were good to us."

Russ goes back and gives Josh the sheet. He then walks over to Dinah and Nathanial involved in the game.

"Your move." Nathanial says.

"I can't move. You got me every time."

"Want to give in now or later?"

"I'd rather not give in at all."

"You just want to win."

"So do you."

"Who's winning?" Russell asks.

"It's a draw. Dinah refuses to give in."

"You know what I do when I see a draw?" Russell says.

"What?"

Russ pushes the pieces aside.

"Hey! We were playing and I was winning."

Russell gives Dinah her shirt.

"And now you're not. Here. Put this on. You have a job to do. You're singing tonight."

"But you said-"

"Never mind what I said. Get ready to work. Now scat!"

Dinah goes into the bathroom.

"Nathanial, Josh, Claire, get dressed. We're going out."

….

Frank, Mayling, Andrew, Gunther, Dolly and the girls are in the park on one blanket. Zek and Jenny are on another. A third blanket is empty.

"Zek, there was no need for a third blanket."

"It's for the Greenes."

"The only Greene showing up is Josh. I thought you knew."

"I know what Andrew told me. Call me an old fool but I have hope. He'll come around."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Uncle Zek, he's only thinking about Dinah. I'm bad news."

"No, you're not. You're a good kid. You're my godson and I believe in you. So does Dinah."

"A lot of good that does. I'll never see her again."

Zek sees the Greenes.

"I wouldn't say that."

Andrew looks up and sees Dinah. He starts to smile. Frank looks at him disapprovingly and Andrew lowers his head. The Greenes arrive.

"We saved a blanket for you." Zek says.

"How did you know?"

"A friend told me. Have a seat."

They all sit down. Dinah removes her coat showing the shirt. Andrew is surprised.

"Dinah, Josh, you talk business with Andrew. I'm sure you have things to discuss. Well, go on."

"You girls go too."

The five go up to the stage. Russ turns to Frank.

"Now that they're gone, we can talk." Russell says.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. What's going on?"

"I have been an ass. I let some old ghosts cloud my present judgment. A kind and loving family took us in and made us feel welcome. They opened up their hearts to me and when it came to the truth, I rejected them. Please accept my apology. Well, say something?"

"There's no need to apologize. I offered you a choice and you took it. I'm not the one you should apologize to. It's Andrew."

"And I will, tonight after the show. I still need to know if you accept my apology."

"We accept. Now let's enjoy the show."

Zek looks around and sees Andrew the Angel come from behind a tree. He is holding his watch. Zek looks at the Hocks and sees Frank with his arm around Mayling. Their heads are resting on each other. The Greenes are holding hands. He looks up at the stage as he watches Trinity perform. Zek's eyes start to tear. He looks at Jenny and then back at Andrew who shakes his head YES and then checks his watch again. Zek takes Jenny's hand.

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Zek?"

"There's something I need to say. These years have been the most wonderful years of my life. You have given me so much. I will always love you."

"And I love you, Zek. What's wrong with you? You sound so final?"

"I just want you to know."

"Don't worry. We have lots of years together. Now enjoy the show."

He puts his arm around her and holds her close. Andrew watches from the trees. The first set has finished. The kids are back on the blanket.

"Well, Uncle Zek? What did you think?"

"It's something I'm never going to forget. You guys are great. Whose idea was it?"

"Mine. The crowd loves it."

Zek gets up.

"I can see why. Please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Jenny asks.

"The one place you can't, the boy's room. I'll be back."

He walks away. Russ looks at him as Andrew the Angel follows him. He turns to Dinah who also sees him. The Hocks are getting dinner ready.

"Grab some plates, guys. The chicken is still hot."

"Don't bother with us. We just ate."

"What did you think, Grandpa?"

"You're a regular Elvis."

"Except I'm alive."

"So is he. He's a FBI agent. He's a narc."

"Grandpa, the man is dead. And dead is dead."

"Jenny, Zek looks pretty bad." Mayling says.

"I know. He can't shake this bug. I finally convinced him to see a specialist. It wasn't easy."

"He doesn't like doctors?" Mayling asks.

"He hates them."

"He's been gone for a long time. I'm going to check on him." Franks says.

"I'll go with you." Russell adds.

"I thought only girls went to the bathroom in pairs?"

Russell stands.

"Very funny. Let's go, Frank."

The two leave. Zek exits the bathroom pavilion. He feels tired and sits down on one of the two benches. Andrew stands before him.

"Andrew?"

"It's time, Zek."

Zek gets choked up.

"So soon? I never got to say good-bye. They'll never know how much I love them."

"They know. Give me your hand. The Father waits."

"I'm afraid. Will there be pain?"

"Very little if you trust me. Just keep looking at me. Your hand, Zek."

"My arm is starting to hurt."

"Just look at me. Don't be afraid."

Zek slowly gives him his hand.

"It's over now. You can look."

He turns and sees himself sitting quietly on the bench. Voices are heard in the distance. It is Frank and Russ.

"There he is. He's sitting on the bench."

They approach and Russ stops.

"He fell asleep."

Frank goes over and sits next to him and shakes him gently.

"Zek, wake up. Zek, please wake up."

He feels his pulse. His eyes start tearing and starts shaking.

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

Frank starts to cry.

"I don't know. By his face, it was peaceful."

"Dinah saw Andrew at work. He was standing behind Zek. We both saw him tonight. Dinah was sure he was working."

Andrew runs in and sees Frank crying.

"Dad, Aunt Jenny wants to know what's taking so long? Is Uncle Zek okay?"

Frank nods NO.

"Is he?"

"Yes, son, He's gone. It was peaceful."

Andrew tries to go to Zek but Russ stops him.

"No, son. Don't disturb him. There's nothing more you can do."

"Son, I want you to go tell your mother. Have her bring Jenny. It's important she be with her." Frank says.

"I can't believe he's gone."

Frank gives Russell his phone.

"Go get your mother! Call 911."

Andrew runs back as Russ starts dialing.

….

Andrew comes back to the blankets. Mayling is alone with Gunther and Dolly while Claire and Jenny have walked off. He approaches Mayling.

"What's taking so long?" Mayling asks.

"It's Uncle Zek."

She sees Andrew crying.

"What about him? Andrew, is something wrong?"

"He's...He's dead. Dad found him sitting on the bench outside the johns."

"Oh my God!"

"Dad wants you to bring Aunt Jenny. He says he needs you there."

"I'll get her."

She walks away.

"I think you better come, Grandpa. Dad's gonna need you. I know I do."

Gunther hugs him.

"My poor child. You have never seen death. I pray you never see it again."

Dinah and Josh approach them.

"What's going on?" Josh asks.

"An old friend just came. You two watch the blankets."

The two walk off.

….

Frank still sits by Zek. Russ sits across from them. They are trying to make it look normal.

"What's taking so long? The ambulance will be here soon."

Gunther and Andrew approach. Frank turns to Gunther.

"Dad, just make this look normal. Pretend we're all talking."

"He looks so peaceful."

Frank is crying.

"Andrew took him. Andrew and I spent many years together. I never thought about what he really did, till now. I want my friend back."

Gunther walks up to him and Frank runs into his arms. Mayling and Jenny come up. Mayling stops as Jenny goes to Zek. She takes his hand, crying.

"Oh, Zek, why did you do this? We had so many years to go. He was going to see the doctor Monday."

Mayling holds a crying Andrew. A crowd has started to form as the sound of an ambulance is heard. Frank goes over to Mayling.

"Honey, you go with Jenny to the hospital. Call me and I'll pick you up."

"What will you do?"

"I'm the bands ride home. I have to stay. Son, you have to go back on stage."

"I can't."

"You made a commitment. You must keep it."

"He's right, son. These people came to hear music. You can't let them down." Russell adds.

"I can't."

Jenny stands up and walks over to Andrew.

"Zek would want you to."

Russell walks to Andrew.

"Let's go, son."

"I'll go with you. You all right, Francis?"

"I'm fine. You just make sure he gets back on stage."

Russ, Andrew and Gunther walk away. Jenny goes back to Zek and takes his hand. The EMT'S enter with a stretcher.

….

All the Hocks enter the house. The Greenes follow. Andrew and Dinah go upstairs with the two girls following. Frank goes to sit on the couch. He lights up as all enter the living room. Gunther stands by the door. Russ sits by Frank.

"I don't know what to do without him. He was my sergeant, my friend, my brother, the godfather of my children and my father. He's the one reason I stayed sober. I knew if I messed up, he'd whip my ass."

"He was a good man."

"He picked me up when everyone walked away. Even my father left me."

Gunther hangs his head. Mayling sees him and holds his arm.

"He's hurt, Gunther. He'll come around."

"He's right. I let him down."

Gunther goes outside and Russ notices. He speaks and notices the open door.

"Frank, I know you feel low. He meant a lot to you. But remember one thing, you're not alone. You have your wife and family. You also have your REAL father."

"I forgot about him."

"He hasn't forgotten you." Claire adds.

"You also have us. I know I've been distant and pretty stupid lately. But, I'm sorry. Which reminds me, I never apologized to Andrew."

"This isn't the time."

"I know it's not, but I made a promise. And I always keep my promises. Frank, if you need to talk, I'm here. Claire and I are both here. I'm going upstairs now. I'll be just a few minutes and then I'll drive Gunther to the hotel."

He goes upstairs. Andrew and Dinah are sitting on the bed. She is holding him. Russ opens the door slowly. She looks up. He motions to her and she leaves. Russ sits by Andrew.

"How you doin', son?"

"Rotten."

"I'm sorry this happened. I know you loved him."

"We all loved him."

"That's not why I came up here. Early tonight I apologized to your parents for my recent behavior. I had intended to do the same with you, but this happened. I'm sorry, son. I was wrong. If you still wish to see Dinah, I won't be in your way."

"There's no need to worry. It's over with. I don't need a girlfriend. I need a friend. Dinah just happens to be a girl. She's free to go on with her life, without me."

"Don't say this for my sake."

Andrew speaks and starts crying.

"I'm not. My uncle just died. The last thing on my mind is romance."

"Do you accept my apology?"

"It's not necessary."

Russell stands.

"I've said my peace."

He walks to the door and turns.

"Will you permit me to be a parent for one more minute?"

"Go ahead."

"You did something that really pissed me off. When I gave you trouble, you didn't turn to your father. You went to a stranger. Your father said he's used to it. That was not right. He is your father and deserves your respect."

"I respect him."

"Going to Zek was not respect. HE is your father, and you should go to HIM first."

"I'm only following family tradition."

"I don't understand."

"Dad never went to Grandpa."

"But tonight he cried in his arms?"

"Grandpa threw him out thirty years ago. That's why Dad ended up on the streets. Grandpa disowned him. It was Uncle Zek who took him in. Grandpa Gunther didn't even care. That's why Dad feels Zek was his father."

"So, what's your excuse?"

"It's too complicated."

"I see. Your dad rejected his dad and now you reject yours. It's time this cycle is broken and it should start with you. Whether it's with Dinah or not, one day you'll have a son. He's gonna want your love, just like your father wants yours, and Gunther wants his. You break this cycle with your dad tonight. He needs you. Promise me you will."

"I will."

"I'll send Dinah back in."

"There's no need. It's late. She should go home. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be alone."

"That's your problem, son. You're always alone. There are people who love you and you don't even see it. Night, son."

"Night, Mr. Greene."

He leaves as Andrew lies down on the bed. Frank is still sitting on the couch. Mayling is with him. Russ sits on the other side.

"How did it go?" Frank asks.

"Better than I thought. Frank, remember when we talked about the coincidences in our lives? You said you always meet the right people whenever you need them, and not before."

"What of it?"

"Maybe God knew you would be alone soon, and that's why he sent us. Maybe that's why he sent Zek to speak at the ground breaking. He knew we would be there. This isn't just another coincidence. Tess once said people can do God's work too. You did it in New York. Maybe we're doing it here."

"Nothing surprises me anymore."

"I still have Father Walker's number. He needs to be told about Zek. I'll call him. He might be able to help. May, send in Gunther."

She goes to the door and lets him in.

"Gunther, please sit next to Frank." Russell says.

Gunther does.

"Do you love this man?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your father, Frank?"

"Yes."

Russell speaks and stands and walks to the door.

"Then stop calling Zek your father. He was a lot of things but you only have one earthly father. And he's right by you. I'll be in the car. Come on, everyone. Gunther, take your time."

They all leave. Mayling stands behind the couch.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just so confused. I didn't know what I was saying."

"No, you were right. I deserted you when you needed me. Zek was there. It takes more than blood to be a father. It's late and I'm tired. I need some sleep."

Frank and Gunther stand.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Francis."

Gunther hugs him and walks off. Mayling turns to hold Frank and he ignores her again and goes upstairs alone. Mayling looks up.

"God? Why is it this family always moves apart when we should be together? When will we learn THESE are the times for togetherness? I love those two men up there. Give me the strength to be the glue that keeps them together. And one more thing, take good care of my friend, Zek. We will all miss him very much. Show him the same love he showed us when he was here. Amen."

She goes upstairs.

REBIRTH

A young white priest approaches a RV. Russell Greene owns it. His name is Father John Walker from Seattle. He walks up and knocks on the door.

"Hello? Mr. Greene? Are you home?"

Claire walks up to him from the outside. Father Walker turns and sees her. She is surprised.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Claire. I came to see Russ. He called me about Zek."

"He should be here soon."

Father Walker looks in the distance. Russell is approaching.

"Here he is now."

Claire turns as Russ approaches and sees Father Walker for the first time.

"Russell, we have a visitor."

"I see that. I didn't expect you to come."

"I came as soon I heard."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to pay my respects".

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days. Is there a problem?"

Claire looks at Russ.

"I'll get a few drinks. This may take a while." Claire says.

She walks off.

"What's going on?"

"We lost Zek a couple days ago.

"I have just come from the home of his son."

"Hock."

"How did he pass?"

"He was ill. It started in New York. He got this bug and it wouldn't leave. His heart finally gave out."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really wanted to meet his friend."

"Was Zek at home?"

Claire comes out with two glasses. Father Walker and Russ take them.

"Have you told him yet?" Claire asks.

"I was about to give him the details. It was a few nights ago. All of us were watching Trinity, Andrew's band. Andrew is Frank's son. Dinah and Josh are temporarily both in it. It was at intermission. Zek went to the can and never came back. Frank and I went looking for him. We found him. He was sitting on a bench, dead. He looked asleep. His face was very peaceful. It was a shock to all of us. We didn't think he was that sick."

"He didn't look sick in Seattle."

"He was. The autopsy said he had a congenital virus in his heart."

"That's sad. He appeared to be a fine man."

"He was. We all miss him, especially Frank. That family is taking this pretty bad."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not now."

"Yes there is Russ. Maybe he can talk to Frank and Andrew."

"I'll try. What do you want me to do?"

"Claire, it's a personal matter. I don't think Frank would appreciate a stranger butting in."

"But he's a priest."

"Yes, I'm a priest. What did I just agree to?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I thought we could grab lunch."

"Get up. I know this place down the street. I'll tell you all about it."

Walker rises.

"You think I can help?"

"You can't hurt."

"Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome."

The two men start to walk off.

"Russell?"

"Maybe this is another coincidence.

"It probably is. How do ribs sound?"

"I'm hungry already."

….

An open casket sits at the head of the room at a funeral home. Several people are sitting by it. It contains Zek. Jenny is sitting on a chair. Next to her is Frank, who is holding her hand. The other HOCK'S are in the next row. Next to Jenny are Zek's daughter, Katie, and some grandchildren. All are quiet. Voices are heard approaching. They are Myron Goldman, Alberto Ruiz, John McKay and Marvin Johnson. They approach the casket and see everyone. Frank and Jenny stand.

"Hey, Doc."

"L.T.."

"It seems every time we see each other; it's always a funeral. We have to stop this. Our e-mail circle is getting smaller every day."

"We're not getting any younger. How you doin', RU?"

"Fine."

"The restaurants?"

"Business is slow, but I'll survive. Our condolences, Mrs. Anderson. Zek was a good man. He will be missed."

"Thank you, Ruiz."

"Brewster said he would try and make it. His schedule has been very tight since 9-11."

"How are we on pallbearers?" McKay asks.

"We could use a few more hands. So far it's me, my son, and our friends Russ Greene and his son Josh. We don't know the others."

Johnson walks over to Zek.

"It's hard to believe he's gone. I always considered him our good luck charm. How did it happen?"

Jenny walks over.

"It was a heart attack. He has a congenital virus in his heart. It flared up in New York."

Ruiz walks over.

"New York was too much for him."

"It would have happened anyway. It was just his time. I'm grateful for the years we did have."

She starts to cry and Myron holds her.

"It's okay to let it out, Dr. Seymore."

She looks up.

"Mrs. Clayton Anderson. He was my only real love. I can't imagine the world without him."

"When my wife died, I wanted to die with her. We never had children. She was all I had. But I went on and years later I was in a small car accident. The owner of the other car was a woman. You know what happened to her?"

"What happened?"

"We were married two weeks ago. We all go on."

Jenny moves away. Frank walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder as she looks at Zek.

"Jenny, only his body is here. We didn't love his body. We loved his soul. Right now he's probably watching us, and you know what he's saying."

"What?"

"Thank you for all the love you people gave me. Now, let me go, and move on. We'll meet again soon."

"When did it happen?" Goldman asks.

"We were at a city function. Andrew's band was playing. During the intermission, he went to the can. He was gone a long time so we went to check. I found him sitting on a bench. It looked like he went to sleep. His face was very peaceful."

"Like it is now. Good-bye, my friend. It was an honor knowing you."

Myron salutes and the other men follow. Russ enters with Father Walker and approaches the group. Frank turns and sees them. Frank walks up to them.

"You made it."

"Yes, and I brought a friend. This is Father Walker."

"From Seattle? It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Is the widow here?"

"By the casket. The men with her are my platoon buddies. We all are graduates from the school called Vietnam."

"Thanks for the warning. If you'll excuse me."

Father Walker walks away.

….

The service is going on in the church. Frank comes to the podium. Senator Brewster comes in late and sits in the back row. Nobody sees him. Russ and family have Father Walker sitting with them. Frank pulls out a sheet of paper and starts reading.

"Hello everyone. I have been asked by the family to say a few words. Last night I sat down and tried to keep my comments brief. I couldn't. What came out was "Gone With The Wind" instead. I promise I'll try."

"Zek was just a man. What is a man? A man is a complicated series of beings, all in one body. He was no exception. When I was in Nam, he was my sergeant; when I was on the streets, he was my brother; when I was getting married, he was my friend; when my children were born, he was their godfather. And when it was just us, he was MY father. Our relationship was too complicated to understand. I love him as much as if he were the reason I was put on this world."

"Zek never talked a lot. He left that to others. But, when he did, his thoughts were very profound. Before me are the remaining four members of our platoon. The first time we met, after many years, was one year ago at another funeral. Our first one to go was a man named Danny. He lived in a very expensive suburb of Chicago. His back yard was Lake Michigan."

"Zek had disappeared. He was outside looking at the sky. The sun was setting. He called us all out and we watched it. It was absolutely beautiful. It finished and the sky was just before darkness and before starlight. Zek wondered. As we were watching this sunset, was Danny watching it too? Was he watching us, as we were watching him?"

He starts to cry.

"Zek and I watched quite a few sunsets since then. We always wondered if our departed loved ones were watching back. Since then, our platoon, lost another member, Sgt. Marcus Taylor. He was killed at the Trade Center in New York. And now Zek has joined them. I hope, tonight, there will be another sunset. I intend to be watching it. And this time, along with Danny and Taylor, I'll be looking for Zek."

He wipes a tear from his eye.

"You'll have to excuse me. This is very hard. I will miss him for as long as I live. We all will. And every time we will see a sunset, he will be looking at us. I love you, Sergeant Anderson."

"You are one of the best persons I have ever met. I only hope I have made you proud. I hope I became the son you always wanted. And now I would like to introduce my son, Andrew CLAYTON Hockenberry. He will play a song that says it all."

Andrew comes to the podium and hugs Frank. Frank lets go and goes back down. Mayling holds him as he cries. Andrew picks up his guitar and begins to play the introduction to the Beatle song "In My Life". Senator Brewster wipes a tear from his face. Father Walker turns to Russ.

"I see what you mean? There is a problem." Walker says.

"You think you can help?"

"I can try. Just get me alone with him."

"That's easier said than done."

"Trust me. I'll find a way."

….

Many people are in Zek's house. They include the Hocks, the Greenes, the four bravo men, Katie and the kids, Father Walker, Gunther and various other guests. A large buffet is on the dining room table. Everyone is eating and talking. Jenny is standing by Claire. Mayling has door patrol. It opens every few minutes. Zek was loved and this gathering shows it. The only one missing is Frank. Russ walks over to Claire and Jenny. Father Walker is with him.

"This place is packed." Russell says.

"Everyone loved Zek."

The four bravo men walk up to them.

"Zek would never believe this."

"He was a modest man and would have hated it. He hated being the center of attention. He really was shy. Not many people knew that."

"We did. We knew him very well."

"You learn a lot when you're on patrol with someone."

"They become your best friend, real fast."

"You can say that again."

"Were you in Nam?" Goldman asks.

"One tour and that was enough for me. It was enough to last a lifetime."

"One tour is enough for anybody. I could have lived without mine." Walker adds.

"Zek did three. He was a lifer."

"What changed?" Russell asks.

"Me. I gave him a reason to be a civilian. I was a Major." Jenny answers.

"You guys go way back. What was this thing with the sunset?" Russell asks.

Senator Brewster joins them.

"I was wondering that myself. I was at that affair and I never saw it."

"Colonel, you made it?"

"I came in when Hockenberry was doing the eulogy. It was beautiful."

"Yes it was. Frank and Zek were very close."

"You never answered my question? When did the sunset happen?"

"After you left." Goldman answers.

"I've share that experience too, but in a different way. I go to a fishing resort in Washington. Each time I rent the same small cabin and I watch the sunsets. They are so beautiful. I see God every time. I had a friend named Pat. Now when I see one, I see her there. I know she sees me. It's our special time together. Zek was not alone." Walker adds.

"How wonderful. Senator, there's some people I'd like you to meet. This is Mr. and Mrs. Russell Greene. Guys, this is Colonel Brewster, now Senator Brewster of the State of New York."

"Were you in Nam too?" Russell asks.

"I was their commanding officer. Were you?"

"With the exception of my wife, it seems we all were graduates."

"Hockenberry brought me to tears when he spoke about the sunset. I'm sorry I missed it."

"With any luck, you won't miss this one tonight. Frank is already out there with Andy."

"Who's Andy?" Goldman asks.

"Our dog. Andy hasn't eaten since Zek died. He won't even come inside anymore. He really has me worried. The only one he comes to is Frank. He went out there with a bowl. Maybe he can make him eat. The dog never leaves his side."

"Is Andy always like this?" Russell asks.

"No. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him too. He has to eat."

"I'll go check on Frank's progress."

"I'll go with you. I'd like to thank him for his words."

"I think I'll also join you."

"In a few minutes, Colonel. Jenny, where is Gunther?"

"By the window. He's having a hard time blending in. The man is lost."

"Who's he?" Johnson asks.

"Frank's real father."

"Doc never talked about his father."

"They weren't very close."

"And they still aren't. Excuse me, Jenny. Father, could you join me?"

Russ and Father Walker walk over to Gunther who is looking out the window. Senator Brewster follows and listens at a polite distance. So does Father Walker. He is doing his homework.

"How you doin', Gunther?"

"Fine, Mr. Greene."

"About that Mr. Greene stuff, my name is Russell. You can call me Russ."

"All right, Russ."

"I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want the truth. How you doin', Gunther?"

"Just fine."

"That is a load of crap."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should be with your son, not alone in here. You're his father."

"Only by blood. I deserted him thirty years ago. If Mr. Anderson wouldn't have found him, he'd be dead and I wouldn't know. I know the life he led on skid row. I saw it. Frank was right when he said Zek was his father. I never really was."

"Surely before the war-?"

"Before the war he was a hippie. I knew he took drugs. I couldn't stop him. When he was drafted, he was living in some commune with his girlfriend. I lost my son long before Vietnam. The only reason he's the fine man he is now is Mr. Anderson. Zek was a fine man. He was truly loved. All you need to do is look around this room to know that. I can't compete with him."

"But you two talk?"

"Yes, we talk. We talk a lot. We talk about TV, movies, politics, our families, but never about US. I don't know who my son is. I will never know."

Brewster walks over.

"Your son is a fine man, Mr. Hockenberry."

"Who are you?"

"His Colonel, Colonel Brewster. I wasn't there at the end. I knew him before. He always did his job, and bravely. It wasn't wrong of him to want peace. We all did. The war just got in the way. After what I saw in church today, I know he would have ended up the same way. Sergeant Anderson did not create him. He just brought it out. I saw it with Mary."

"The girl in New York?"

"I saw the whole thing. Your son's a hero. He was born one."

"Who's Mary?"

"I can tell you after we see Hockenberry in the yard. Care to join us, Gunther?"

"Please, Gunther. He is your son. He's just lost a good friend, and he needs you."

The four walk out into the yard. Frank is sitting on a picnic table. A dog, Andy, sits next to him. Between them are two plates, Frank's and Andy's. Frank is petting him. The four watch.

"Andy, you have to eat. It's been three days. Aren't you hungry? I know you miss him. I miss him too."

He looks at his plate.

"Well, if you won't eat your food, try mine. How about some chicken?"

He puts it under Andy's nose.

"Doesn't that smell good? Come on, boy. I thought you were a professional moocher? Why change your reputation now?"

There is no response from the dog.

"You have your mother worried. She already lost Zek. You're all she has left. Do it for me. Just taste it. And they say animals can't love. They had you pegged wrong. Do it for daddy. He would want you to eat."

The dog sniffs and eats it.

"You did it, good boy. How about a second piece?"

The dog eats. Frank does the same with the mashed potatoes.

"I knew you were hungry. We'll keep it light tonight. After three days, your stomach may not be ready for a lot. Now that's a good boy."

Brewster walks up.

"It's Mary all over again, and this time you didn't have to sing."

Frank stands and turns.

"Colonel?"

"At ease, private. We've been out of the army for years. I'm a civilian and so are you."

"But I'm not a senator?"

"I'll give you that."

Frank lights up again.

"Is this the point where we all watch the sunset?" Russell asks.

"The sky is clear enough."

"What do you think Zek will be saying?"

Jenny walks up.

"I know what he'd be saying. He'd say it's time to stop smoking. He doesn't want you on the same side of the sunset. And neither do I."

"Please, don't start. I get it from everyone else."

"And they're right. May tells me your smoking has doubled. The smell is on your skin and hair. God knows what your lungs look like."

"She's right, Frank."

She speaks and puts out her hand.

"I'm not going to ask you to stop as your doctor. I've tried that. It doesn't work. I'm asking as a friend. You gave a beautiful eulogy. I don't want to give one for you. Please, give me the cigarettes. Do it for Zek. Andy finally ate for him. You do the same."

He gives her the pack and she crushes them.

"Russell, do me a favor. Go get the other men. The sun is setting. And ask them to leave their cigarettes inside."

"Yes, ma'am."

Russ leaves and comes back with them. A small group of people also follow. They stand by the door. Everyone looks up silently. Even Andy looks up. The sunset finally ends. The small group goes inside. Russ, the bravo men, Father Walker and Andy still stand in formation. Senator Brewster raises his arm and salutes. Jenny and everyone else follow. Frank looks at his plate. It is empty. Andy goes back into the house.

"How did you do it, Frank?" Jenny asks.

"All I did was talk to him."

"It wasn't you. Someone behind that sunset did. We all know who."

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have guests."

Jenny leaves. The others, plus Gunther stay.

"That was beautiful. I'll never see a sunset the same again."

"Zek and I never did. It changed us too."

"You think he saw us?" McKay asks.

"Yes, and he wasn't alone. Danny and Taylor were probably with him. Maybe even your friend, Pat, Father." Johnson answers.

Myron starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ruiz asks.

"I was picturing Zek with Taylor. I wouldn't call that heaven. Taylor drove us crazy on earth. Imagine an eternity with him."

"You have a point there, Goldman."

"Gentlemen, as usual, I have to leave. My time is important. You gave a beautiful eulogy. Zek would be proud."

"Thank you sir."

Brewster turns to Gunther.

"You have a fine son there. You remember that. I give you leave. Good-night."

"Night, sir."

Senator Brewster leaves.

"Isn't this the time we all hit a bar? It's what we did with Danny?"

"I'm game. Any objections?"

"Where is one?"

"There's one a block away. It's a yuppie joint."

"As long as they serve beer."

"I'll meet you guys in a few minutes. You go in."

All leave. Gunther stands by the door with Russ and Father Walker. Myron stands by Frank.

"It looks like the two of us have something new in common."

"We do?"

"We both had a special relationship with Zek. I never depended on him like you did. We were more brothers."

"You were also officers."

"True. I counted on Zek for a lot of things. One major one was keeping you guys alive. I was proud of you all. Most of the time, he did his job. He hated body bags as much as the next guy. He was a good soldier and a good friend."

"Yes he was."

"Look, Doc-"

"Please, don't call me Doc. My name is Frank. Zek always called me that."

"All right, Frank. My name is Myron. You and Zek had a special relationship. If you ever need to talk about it, you know how to contact me. Feel free."

"I will, Myron."

"What do you think of your son now?" Russell asks.

"I am so proud of him. I feel so ashamed for letting him down."

"He's proud of you. Let him get over the loss and you'll see for yourself. Don't give up. There is a bad family cycle here. You men don't believe in talking, all three of you."

"Andrew won't talk to him."

"You seem determined to break this cycle."

"I am and I will."

The two men go back leaving Father Walker.

"I hope when I die, I just fall asleep."

"That's what I did. When I woke up, it was like nothing happened. That's probably what he felt. Let's go inside. The yuppie bar is waiting. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Frank looks up at the sky again.

"Good-bye, my friend. Take good care of him God."

Father Walker walks over as Myron leaves.

"That was amazing. Andy is in mourning."

"How can you tell?"

"I know animals. I have a relationship with a rabbit. He still recognizes me."

"You believe animals have souls?"

"I know they do. It seems we have a lot in common."

"So I've been told. It's like talking to myself. I was a medic."

"As was I. It was the worst year of my life and it almost destroyed me."

"Is that why you're a priest?"

"I wanted peace. Nam took that away from me."

"Why do I feel a sermon coming on?"

"No sermon, just some advice. We have more in common than you think. I had my Zek. His name is Father Leonard Miller. He's the priest that found me on the streets. Leonard is a lot of things to me, except one. He was never my father. I already had one."

"Where was your father?"

"My parents rejected me. I could never do anything right by them. Even when I became a priest they didn't understand. They still don't. We don't get along. Even now I have a secret from them. I just don't know how they would react. At least your father still talks to you."

"Yes, that he does. He didn't always. We didn't speak for many years. It took my death to bring him back."

"And you still resent him?"

"I resent the loss in years."

"And Zek filled those years. Don't make the same mistake I'm making. Love your father. I know he loves you. Remember Mr. Anderson for what he really was, a friend."

"You sound like Russ."

"Mr. Greene is right."

"Let me ask you something? How important is your secret and why would your parents freak?"

"Very important. I know I'm wrong. My secretary always tells me. Eventually I will tell them, but not now. I have a two-year-old son."

"Oh, that is a difficult situation. At least Reverends can get married."

"They have the right idea. He came from love. I hope you'll think about what I said. Fathers can be nice. And yours loves you."

"Father, we're going to a nearby bar. It seems to a ritual with us. I guess it goes back to Nam."

"Tell me about it. I lived in them."

"Care to join us?"

"No, I have an early day tomorrow. Tonight should be with your friends."

"Thank you, Father. I'll keep what you said in mind."

"I hope so."

"Do you see your son?"

Walker looks at the door as he speaks.

"No. I've left them alone. He has a new father and he gives him what I can't. You better go. Your friends are getting anxious."

Frank leaves and Russ walks up to Father Walker.

"You think you got through?"

"I hope I did. Walk me to my car. I need to go. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Come with me."

….

The Bravo men are at the yuppie bar sitting along with Russ and Gunther.

"So, that's the story of Mary?"

"Is his singing really that bad?" Russell asks.

"You don't want to know. That's all Mary talks about."

"Well, at least I calmed her down enough to help her."

"Where did you get the idea?"

"I'm raising five. Something wrong, McKay?"

"Are you sure this is a bar? Everyone is drinking water, except us."

"I warned you it's a yuppie place. You want real booze, try Hubbard Street."

"Well, let's go. I want the real stuff."

"No you don't. I lived there for ten years. You don't want Hubbard Street. That's where Zek found me."

"I didn't know."

"That's okay. So, Myron, what have you been doing?" Frank asks.

"Besides getting married two weeks ago, nothing. She's got two kids. I may adopt them."

"Congratulations! Children make a man rich." Ruiz adds.

"Or poor. I have five. How's Eleven-Forward?"

"It's doing pretty good. My other places are suffering. Eleven and my Italian place are keeping me afloat."

"What's Eleven-Forward?" Russell asks.

"I have a chain of restaurants in New York City. It's my latest. Did you ever see Star Trek? You know their cafeteria and bar? It's called Ten-Forward. Mine is based on it."

"We were there at the opening. The next day was the attack."

"So, you guys all worked ground zero?"

"We had the training. It was our duty. You can't expect civilians to know what to do in a crisis. There's so much service personnel can do. I still can't believe Taylor's gone. It feels like he should be here, with us."

"It was his time."

"Who's Taylor?" Russell asks.

"Sergeant Marcus Taylor, vice detective from Detroit, Michigan."

"And author of many books. You've probably seen them, along with Stephen King and Anne Rice."

"Top ten. Was he the crime writer?"

"Yes. He dramatized real crimes."

"Josh has one of his books. Is crime all he did?"

"His last book was his memoirs. There's a chapter on each of us. Strange, I bought that book at the airport and read some of it on the plane to New York. Little did I know-. It's all happening so fast. First Danny, then Taylor and now Zek. When will it end?"

"When we're all gone. It was funny reading those chapters. He remembered everything, down to the monkey."

"Monkey?"

"I was given a monkey by some friends. I named him Chico. He's in the Country Divided book."

"A real monkey? Who were your friends?"

"Working girls, Russ."

"Most men get freebies, he got a monkey. That monkey had more personality than him."

"I got more than a monkey. My butt was always sore."

"I'm gonna miss that monkey."

"We all had sore butts. Should we be saying this in front of your father, Frank?"

"I was no saint. Ask me about Beethoven's Fifth."

"Do we want to know?" Ruiz asks.

"No. What about you, Russ?"

"What was Nam like for you?"

"You see any of your old friends?"

"In answer to your questions. "Terrible" and "No". We split up when we came back. We had our characters though. What was Zek like?"

"Straight as a doornail. His morals never slipped, except once, and she was made a widow three days ago. I'd like to make a toast. To Zek. May he finally find peace."

Frank raises his glass.

"To Jenny, for giving him the peace he needed. If there ever was a couple who loved each other, it was Zek and Jenny."

The others raise their glasses and lower them.

"Do we have time for another?" McKay asks.

"We should be going back now. It's probably winding down. Our place is there."

….

Zek's house is finally emptying out. The group has returned. Mayling and Claire are cleaning up. Jenny sits down for a moment. Gunther sits next to her.

"You look tired." Gunther says.

"I am."

"Can I be of help?"

"No. Everyone else is leaving."

She looks at the house.

"This house is so big and empty. Zek did all the maintenance. He was good with electronics and plumbing. He never needed help. Except for the time he fixed the garbage disposal. We won't talk about that. I had to call in professionals."

"My house is also big. It's only me and Dolly. The neighborhood is changing. What will I do with a three-bedroom house in a bad area? It's not the area my Francis grew up in."

"What will you do?"

"Find something smaller."

"Maybe I should too. It's time I bought a condo, guaranteed maintenance. I've got the money. I guess I can sell this place."

"Mrs. Anderson, could I interest you in a deal? I need something smaller, in a better area. You need something smaller. Would you sell this house to me?"

"You would leave Memphis?"

"There's no reason to stay. My friends are all dead. Dolly's family is all over. She's all I have."

"That's not a bad idea. You could be close to Frank and the kids."

"The kids I want to see. But my Francis, we will never be father and son. I want to move for Dolly."

"Then you send for her. Check out of that hotel. Stay with me till I find a condo and then sell your house. I promise, whatever price you get, this house will be yours. Welcome to Nashville, Gunther."

She extends her hand and he takes it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

Russ comes in.

"The car is ready, Gunther. I'll take you to the hotel."

"You will take me and bring me back here, after I've checked out."

"I don't understand?"

Gunther walks to Russell.

"I'll tell you in the car."

The two leave. Frank and Mayling come up to Jenny.

"We've put everything away."

"The dishes are washed and the extra food is in the fridge."

"Thank you. You never got to eat Frank. Andy ate it. Take a plate home."

Frank hugs her.

"I'm not hungry. Call is if you need us."

Frank and Mayling walk out. Jenny is all alone. She looks around the house and starts to cry.

…

Russ is in his office at his desk when he hears a knock.

"Come in."

A man comes in. He is Joe Greene, Russ's brother. Russ looks up. Both are surprised.

"Russ?"

"Joe?"

"You're my caseworker?"

"Yes. I've been here for a month now."

"So, you've finally settled down?"

"I'm trying. Have a seat, Joe."

"I can't believe this."

"That makes two of us. How can I help you?"

"I need to buy some cheap meds, but I need the forms first."

Russell grabs some forms.

"Then let's get started. Name? I think I can handle that. Address?"

Joe hands his a paper.

"This is the address. I just moved in. Actually, I'm only passing through."

"You're always passing through. Phone?"

"The only phone is in the hall. It's a flophouse. Money is short."

"As usual. List of meds?"

Joe hands him a list.

"Just give me a minute. You'll have your forms soon."

Russ works while Joe looks around.

"How's the family?"

Russell hands him the forms.

"We're doing fine. Nathanial's getting real tall. Here. Now you can get your meds."

Joe stands.

"Thanks. Does this place have a coffee shop?"

"First floor."

"Care to join me." Joe asks.

Russell looks at his watch.

"I have another appointment in a few minutes. If you care to wait, I'll join you."

"I can wait."

Joe leaves.

"Just like old home week."

…

Joe and Russ are sitting in the coffee shop and drinking.

"What happened to the oilrig job?"

"Layoffs. Nine-eleven didn't help much. I'm unemployed again. At least you're working."

"For now. How long have you been in town?"

"A couple days. I took the first room I could afford. The area is not the greatest. They call it Hubbard Street. Ever hear of it?"

"I know someone who used to live there."

"There's a corner bar. Why don't you meet me after work for a drink? It's called Charlie's."

"Maybe one."

Frank walks to the coffee machine. He does not notice them. Joe sees him and takes notice.

"Something wrong?" Russell asks.

"I know that guy. He hitched a ride with me."

"What guy?"

"The one by the coffee machine."

Russ turns and sees Frank.

"Hey, Frank!"

Frank turns and sees Russ. He walks over, coffee in hand.

"Hello, Russ. Isn't it a little early for a break?"

"What's your excuse?"

"I'm on the board. I can do what I please."

"Frank, this is my brother, Joe."

"Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but the coffee would spill."

"Joe, this is Frank Hockenberry. He's on the board here."

"We've met? I gave you a ride to Chickory Creek. You bought me a tank of gas."

"I don't think so. I would have remembered that. I don't even know where that place is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Then you have a twin out there. His name began with an "A"; Arthur, Alex. It will come to me in a minute."

"I'm afraid I can't wait. I've got an important meeting in five minutes. Can I see you Russ, alone?"

Russ stands and they walk a few feet away.

"I thought everyone knew?"

"I didn't remember Joe."

"You forgot your brother?"

"It's a long story. What do I tell him?"

"Nothing. He'll find out soon enough."

Frank leaves and Russ sits down again.

"He's pretty high up. How'd you meet him?"

"His son likes Dinah. Josh and Dinah are in his band. It's my turn to go."

Joe and Russell rise.

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you tonight."

"Till tonight."

The two leave.

….

Frank is at his desk when he hears a knock.

"Come in."

Russ comes in.

"Russ, something wrong?"

"No. I just came for some directions. I still don't know Nashville very well."

"Show me the address."

Russell gives him the paper and Frank's face drops.

"Here. It's Joe's address."

"Something wrong? You know this place?"

"A little too well. When did you plan on going?"

"Tonight, after work. He wants to meet me at the corner bar."

"Charlie's, right?"

"You don't look pleased."

"I'm going with you."

"The area is that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it. I'll pick you up at the RV park with MY car."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"You'll never see it again. Cars tend to disappear around there."

"You have a new car. It's better looking than mine."

"I keep an old beater. No one would steal that."

"Really, Frank. This isn't necessary. I'm a big boy."

"You don't know Hubbard Street. I do. You go there alone, and Claire will never see you alive again. You have to trust me on this. Claire would never forgive me if I let you go alone."

"Okay, I trust you. I'll be home by six."

"See you then."

Russ starts to leave.

"Russ, I'd leave any valuables home and don't take a full wallet. No credit cards. And dress poorly. You don't need to attract attention."

"Not even my wedding ring?"

"That's where mine was stolen."

"You're the boss. See you at six."

Russ leaves.

….

Frank and Russ are on Hubbard Street and pull up to a meter. Russ looks around.

"Welcome to Hubbard Street."

"This place looks like a war zone."

"Just wait. The night is young. Charlie's is across the street."

Russell looks at his hand and so does Frank.

"I feel strange without my ring."

"I know what you mean. I feel naked. When we go into Charlie's, you'll know why."

The two leave the car and walk to Charlie's. Frank and Russ enter. It is a dive with a capitol "D". Bums are everywhere. Most are dirty and quite a few smell. Russ is repelled.

"I see what you mean."

"Why did Joe meet you here?"

"He lives a few blocks away."

"Where is he?"

Russell looks around.

"There, at the corner stool."

Frank speaks under his breath.

"Figures."

"What figures?"

"Nothing."

They approach Joe who turns.

"You're late."

"A friend drove me."

"The board member. I remember the name now. It was Andrew."

"We'll talk about Andrew later. You couldn't pick a better place. The people here are real losers."

"These losers are real people. I was one for ten years. Joe is sitting on my special stool. This is where Zek found me."

"Sorry, I forgot. It's just that when I see you, I don't see this."

"And you never will."

"Can I get you two a drink?"

"Just one."

"Hey, barkeep! Two drinks for my friends."

Charlie the bartender walks over.

"A beer for my brother and-"

"Coffee for the other. Hello, Frank. What brings you down here again?"

"I was escorting an old friend. Charlie, this is Russell Greene. He works at the VA. He took over Zek's position."

"Sorry to hear about Zek. He was a good man. I still remember the night he came looking for you."

"I don't. I don't remember anything of that period."

"I'll get your drinks."

"Make mine ginger ale."

"You don't drink?"

"I'm a drunk."

Russ and Frank sit next to Joe.

"What did May say when you told her you were coming?" Russell asks.

"I didn't. She'd kill me, again. What brings you to Nashville, Joe?"

"Just passing through."

"That's how we got Nathanial. You're always passing through."

"You're his father?"

"Yeah."

They get their drinks and start drinking.

"Where you headed, Joe?"

"Don't know."

Joe notices people staring.

"Why are people staring at us?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault. I've got a reputation here. I did social work for a while."

"The Hubbard Street Angel?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"People talk at work. Plus, after you told me your family history, I did some research at the library. I've known all about it for weeks."

"Then you know why I'm uncomfortable here. Can we drink a little faster?"

"How many years did you work here?"

"As a drunk or a social worker?"

"Social worker."

"Almost fifteen. I helped a lot of people return to normal lives."

"Joe, is there somewhere else we can go? I'm getting uncomfortable too."

"There's my place."

"Let's go."

The three start to leave when Frank turns.

"Take it easy, Charlie."

"Nice seeing you again, Frank. The poster's still in the window. I've never taken it down."

"Does it do any good?"

"Not really. When you stopped helping, everything returned to normal. There will never be another Hubbard Street Angel. People just don't care."

The three leave.

….

The area is getting seedier. The three are walking.

"My place is around the corner."

They pass an alley.

"We can get in through the back door. It's just down this alley."

Frank freezes.

"Something wrong?"

"Frank, your face is white. Do you remember something?"

"I died here. As I was being attacked I saw HIM watching me. He had that same blank stare."

"Who?" Joe asks.

"Is there a front entrance? Maybe an alley at night isn't such a good idea."

"The front isn't much better."

"At least it's not an alley. Come on, Frank."

Frank is still frozen.

"It's because of this alley I became a paper pusher."

Joe looks at Russ, who is lost. Russ takes Frank's arm.

"It's over, Frank. Forget about it. You can't change the past."

"You're right."

The three men enter the flop house. It is filthy. Russ is disgusted. Frank is not surprised. He goes straight to the window and looks out into the alley.

"Your friend really has a thing with that alley."

"He was attacked there. That would freak out anyone. Love your place. Does the wallpaper always change color when you turn on the lights?"

"It's a little buggy. I've given them names and I've taught one to do tricks."

"Whatever turns you on? What are you looking at, Frank?"

"Nothin' yet. This is a popular alley."

"I know I've seen your twin before. I remember. Andrew WAS his name. Did I say something wrong?"

"Joe, remember when you asked me if I believed in Angels? You told me about a woman named Tess. Andrew is a friend of hers."

"He's a-?"

"He's the Angel of Death."

Frank walks over.

"AN angel of death. There's a whole group of them. I met another in New York. They're all part of a corporate structure."

"So, he's your twin?"

"I'm his twin. He came first. He was there when I died in that alley."

"That doesn't freak you out?"

"Not anymore. I even named my son after him. Don't look surprised. When you saw him, did he appear different?"

"No, he acted human."

"He can be very human, just with no faults."

"That would freak me out."

A noise is heard in the alley. Frank goes to the window and sees three men mugging a fourth.

"What's going on?"

"Just what I feared. I have to help him."

Frank runs out.

"Wait for us."

The two men follow. Frank runs out first. The three hooded men are on top of the fourth.

"Let go of him!" Frank cries.

They do and start to run. Frank goes to the victim. He is called Freddie. Joe and Russ go after the three. Russ grabs one and holds him down by sitting on him and holding his arm around him.

"It's okay. Help is here."

"Let's see just who you are."

He pulls off the hood as Frank turns and goes pale. Joe comes back alone.

"It's no use. They got away."

"This one didn't. You know this guy, Frank?"

"Paul? Why?"

Paul Leonard simply smiles back and laughs. He is stoned. Frank turns back to the victim and turns around. He knows him too. It is Freddie an old friend.

"Freddie, it's me, Doc. Say something, Joe. Call 911."

Joe starts dialing.

"Speak to me."

"Hey, Doc."

Freddie starts to fade out.

"Stay awake, Freddie. Don't fall asleep on me. Stay with me, buddy."

"Where did you know this guy from?"

"We were neighbors at your flophouse."

The sound of an ambulance is heard. Freddie becomes unconscious. Paul is still out of it. Frank hugs Freddie.

"You're looking at me before Zek."

Russ looks up to see Andrew the angel before him. Frank does not see him.

"Ah, Frank?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

….

The three men are at the police station by a desk. Detective Kowalski approaches them.

"Are you the guys who caught him?"

"Yes."

"You guys look too clean to live on Hubbard. What were you doing there?"

"I have a room. My brother was being escorted by a friend."

"I'm new in town. I'm Russell Greene and this is my brother, Joe. This is-"

"The Hubbard Street Angel. Didn't expect to see you again, Mr. Hockenberry."

"It wasn't planned. I was escorting Russ so no one would hurt him."

Kowalski looks at Frank's hand.

"Where's your wedding ring?"

"At home, safe. Detective Kowalski was Andrew's attesting officer when this happened before."

"The desk tells me you identified the attacker by name."

"He was my son's best friend. Russell, Paul and Andrew started Trinity. He used to be very talented."

"Did you get a look at the other two?"

"They were hooded."

"What else can you tell us?"

"They were tall, young and white. I could tell by their hands. I couldn't see much because they got away."

"They're probably the same age as the attacker. Mr. Hockenberry, where was your son tonight?"

"Why? You don't think? Andrew is clean. He would never do this."

"I agree with him. He's a good kid."

"He wasn't always. Where was he tonight?"

"I left him at home."

"Could you please check for me?"

"That would mean calling my wife."

"The phone is right by you."

"She's gonna kill me, Russ. Okay."

He picks up and dials.

"She's gonna really be pissed. Hello?...Hey, May. It's me...I'm at the police station..."

He holds the phone away from his ear.

"May, calm down and stop yelling. I'm fine...It's a long story."

Russell turns to Joe.

"He's dead meat."

"I took Russ to see his brother. His brother lives on Hubbard Street."

He holds the phone away again.

"May, calm down. I left my valuables at home and took the beater. There's a reason I called. Where is Andrew?...Has he been there all night?...Good. Something has happened that could involve him. Russ, Joe and I stopped a mugging. Russ caught one of them. It was Paul."

"Let me talk to her."

"Your ears. Honey, Detective Kowalski would like to speak to you."

He hands over the phone.

"How pissed is she?"

"Don't ask."

"Mrs. Hockenberry, this is Detective Kowalski. We met at the hospital. Please don't be angry with your husband. I made him call. Where was your son tonight?...All night?...We had to make sure. This case involves someone he knows. I'll give you back your husband."

Frank takes the phone.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. We have to make our statements...NO! Don't come over here! I'm fine. You stay home. I mean it, May! You're not needed here. Stay with Andrew. I'll see you later. I love you."

He hangs up. Russ turns to Frank.

"She's on her way, isn't she?"

"How did you guess? I'm screwed."

"Actually the opposite."

Two people approach Detective Kowalski. They are Victor and Mary Leonard. They don't see Frank yet.

"Excuse me. We received a call our son was here. I'm Victor Leonard."

"Your son Paul?"

"Yes. What happened?"

Victor sees Frank.

"What are you doing here?"

"These three men stopped a mugging."

"Is Paul hurt?" Mary asks.

"He was one of the attackers. The victim was a resident of Hubbard Street."

"And what were you doing there, Frank?"

"Escorting someone around the area. I was concerned for his safety."

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Where is Paul now?" Mary asks.

"He's being questioned. Before you see him, I suggest you get a good lawyer. He was stoned during the attack."

"That's a lie!"

"I was the one who caught him. As I sat on him, he was laughing. Your son was out of it."

"It's all your fault, Hockenberry. Your son got him started. Paul was clean before Andrew. Your kind always dirties the people they meet."

Mayling and Andrew enter the hallway. She runs to Frank.

"Frank, are you okay?"

"There was no need to come. I'm fine. Why is Andrew here?"

"You didn't expect mom to be out by herself this late at night?"

"I wanted you two at home."

"Well, the whole lot is here now. I knew this room was starting to smell."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Leonard. My husband and his friends were helping someone your son was attacking."

"And it's all your son's fault. He got him started on drugs."

"My son is clean now."

"Then let's test him now."

"He has been at home all night. How dare you!"

Detective Kowalski stands between them. They are close to blows.

"You two, stop it! This settles nothing."

"You're in deep shit, Frank."

"Tell me about it."

Paul comes out escorted by a policeman. All freeze. Paul is still under the effect. Mary walks up to him.

"Paul?"

"Hey, mom."

"I suggest you call a good lawyer, Mr. Leonard."

"I am a lawyer."

He puts his hand on Mary's back.

"Come with me. Could you please give us a private room, detective?"

"Come with me."

Paul sees Andrew.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Trinity. I heard all about you lately. You've become hot stuff. You ROBBED me! I started Trinity with you."

"And you could still be in it. We gave you a chance. You could be clean too."

"Let's go, son."

The Leonards, Detective Kowalski and the policeman leave. Mayling glares at Frank.

"How dare you go back there? You know how I feel about that place."

"May, he was helping me."

She starts crying.

"That's his problem. He ALWAYS helps people. The last time it killed him. Why did I fall in love with someone with a death wish? I already lost a good friend in Zek. I don't want to lose you too!"

"I wanted Russ to be safe."

"He's a grown man and can take care of himself. He's safe now."

"May-"

He comes towards her.

"Don't touch me. Andrew and I are going back to the car. You're coming with me."

"I can't. After I have my statement, I have to go to the hospital to see Freddie. I knew him before. He'll feel better if he sees a familiar face."

The phone rings. Another policeman picks it up.

"I see. I'll take care of it."

He hangs up.

"You won't have to go to the hospital. He just expired. This just became a murder case. If you'll excuse me, I have something to do. We'll be ready for your statements in a few minutes. You're lucky you got into trouble as a minor. Your friend is going to be tried as an adult. He's going to jail, maybe even the death penalty. The one thing that saved you from a harsher penalty is that you were drug free at the time of the attack."

The policeman walks away. Andrew wants to hide.

"Don't even think of getting involved. I know you."

"Paul was part of our family."

"Paul is their problem, not yours. We have solved ours. Let them solve theirs. Andrew and I are going home now. You make your statement and come home immediately. We need to talk."

Mayling and Andrew leave.

"I am so sorry, Frank."

"Not as sorry as I am."

He grabs a paper and pen.

"Joe, here is a hotel."

He writes and hands it to him.

"Do yourself a favor, move. Chances are, we will probably be neighbors, real soon. Where is Zek now? I could really use him."

"Fatherly advice again?"

"Who else can I turn too?"

Detective Kowalski approaches them.

"We'll start the statements with you, Russell."

Russell turns to Frank.

"Coming. You want fatherly advice? Try your real one. He's at Jenny's."

Russ walks away with Detective Kowalski.

….

The Hocks are eating dinner. It is very quiet. All that can be heard is the clash of silverware on the plates. It is quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"Pass the salt, please." Frank asks.

Andrew does.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Pass the butter, please."

"Here."

"Thank you."

There is more silence. The four girls look at Mayling. They know something is wrong. Mayling slams her napkin on the table and goes into the first floor bathroom.

"What happened?" Andrew asks.

"Don't look at me. I'll go check."

Frank goes to the bathroom door. Mayling can be heard crying inside. Frank knocks.

"Something wrong, May?"

"Go away!"

Andrew walks up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything."

"What do we do?"

"Leave her alone. She'll be fine. Go back to dinner."

Andrew leaves as Frank knocks.

"Honey, your food is getting cold. I'll nuke it for you."

Frank leaves.

….

It is closing time at Lotus Blossom. Russell comes in. Claire is closing.

"You're early?"

"My last appointment was at four so I helped Joe get settled at the hotel."

"Let's hope it's a better area."

"It isn't Hubbard Street, thank God. It's hard to believe Frank lived there for years."

"I don't call that living."

"Where's May?"

"She's taking out the garbage."

"Why do I hear something more in your voice?"

"I'm worried about her. She is not sleeping well. She has no appetite. And lately, I've found her crying, for no reason. She won't tell me what's wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if she were crying now. I'm starting to learn the signs."

"She's not still mad about Frank helping me?"

"She's past that."

"I'll go check on her."

Russ goes out by the garbage bin. He hears a woman crying. He checks and sees it is Mayling. He walks up to her.

"May, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"People don't usually cry for nothing. Is it the family? Are you ill?"

"I am not sick."

"But the family is? Am I right?"

"I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since Zek died, Frank and Andrew don't talk. My house is dead silent."

"Are they fighting?"

"No. They've just stopped talking. They don't even talk about Paul. Our meals are pure silence. Even the girls are afraid to speak. They know something is wrong. When Zek died, my family died with him."

"I'm sure this is temporary. It can't last."

"He's been gone for two weeks. What will it take for them to talk again? I don't know what to do."

Claire comes out as Russ holds a crying Mayling.

"Don't worry, May. We'll help you. It's time for Super Greene to come out."

….

Russ comes in the RV. Claire is in the small kitchen. There is the sound of guitar nearby.

"Hey, babe. Where is everyone?"

"Nathanial and Dinah are at the library. Josh is rehearsing with Andrew in the bedroom."

"Andrew's here? That's a change. Is it for Dinah?"

"He's forgotten Dinah. It's only Josh."

"I see."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think it's time for Super Greene. Someone's got to put some sense into that boy's head. His mother should not be crying every day."

"I thought you didn't want us to get involved? What changed your mind?"

"May did. She is the ONLY adult in that family with a level head. When she cracks, they all crack. And that woman can't take much more. Claire, you go outside. I'm gonna listen in for a while."

Claire leaves. Russ stands by the bedroom door. Inside the room, Josh and Andrew are going over music.

"I don't know, Andrew. That's a pretty hard riff. I don't have the talent you have."

"Nonsense. All you need is practice. Let me tell you what someone once told me. Make the guitar an extension of your arm. Give it life. I have to go. I've got homework."

"Could I ask you something first? Why are you ignoring Dinah? Has she done something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"It's my dad, isn't it? Three weeks ago, you two were crazy about each other, and now nothing."

"It's not your dad. I've come to my senses. Dinah is a special girl. She deserves better. I let your dad win because I didn't want to cause trouble. Then, after Paul happened, I realized he was right. She needs a fresh start, with someone else. You and I are different. We're guys. We can be in the business together and no one would care. I can't do that to Dinah."

"Are you in love with her?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Even if I were, it wouldn't matter. It's over."

"No, it's not over for her. She still cares for you. I can see it in her eyes. All I have to do is say your name and she becomes quiet. How can you turn cold overnight? I'm beginning to wonder if you ever cared? Maybe you thought she would be easy?"

"Josh, if I wanted a piece of tail, I could get it now. You've seen the band. I have groupies. I just don't use them. I want someone special."

"You sound like a virgin."

Andrew says nothing.

"You are a-""

"It's not something I want to broadcast. This time next year, with my groupies, that will change."

"You still didn't answer my question. Do you love her? I want the truth."

"Okay, I'll give you the truth. Every time I see her face, I see my children's eyes. She's all I think about. Yes, I love her. And that's why I'm staying away."

"It's my dad, isn't it?"

"No, it's mine. Josh, I killed him. My actions made those men attack him. He not only died physically; he had to eat baby food for weeks. He had to change jobs just to put a roof over our heads. My dad hasn't been the same since. I am a murderer, his murderer. Dinah belongs with someone clean, not me."

"What a load of crap! You are so full of it. I have never seen two more pathetic men in my life. You and your father have excuses for everything. You two have the lowest self-esteem I have ever seen. I used to idolize you. Now, I only feel sorry for you."

"I never asked you to be my idol. It's my music you really want."

"Damn right! Your music is the only part of you worth anything. When you play, something happens to you. You become alive. After you stop, you become a zombie. You once said Andrew said music was the key to your life. I finally know what he means. He didn't mean fame, he means attitude. If you only put the magic of music into the rest of your life, you'd be alive. You wouldn't need excuses."

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes, I'm finished."

"Your opinion has been noted. It's late. Night."

Andrew leaves and rushes out. Russ is waiting. Andrew doesn't see him.

"What's your hurry?"

"Mr. Greene?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. I heard you two boys fighting."

"We weren't fighting."

"Well, you weren't discussing the weather."

"It's late. I have to go."

"I'm not letting you go, not yet. You see I overheard what Josh said, and he's right. You know what I was doing a few days ago? I was holding your mother in my arms. She was crying. She's been crying a lot lately."

"I've heard her."

"You know why she's crying? You and your dad are breaking her heart. She has seen the two men she loves literally fall apart."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I think you do. Now I know what Zek went through. When he was alive, you both shared him. No, shared is not the word. You DROWNED him. Thank God for his wife. If someone did that to me, I'd kill him. Ever since Zek died, you two have forgotten the art of conversation. Your house has become a tomb."

"We talk. We talk a lot."

"That's the same line Gunther said. Your family must be cursed. The men have severe personality problems."

"That is not called for."

"You know why and your father don't speak? I'll tell you. You can't stand to be in the same room alone because you're too much alike. When you see each other, you see yourself, and you HATE what you see. Josh was right. You two are pathetic."

"Why are you saying this? I gave up Dinah, just like you asked."

"And I'm glad you did. You said you loved her. Well, I don't believe you. You, your dad, and his dad don't know how to love. Or else, they would love each other. You two SUFFOCATED Zek. You turned a simple act of Christian love into a stranglehold. I'm glad you dropped Dinah. I want her to find real love, not suffocation."

Andrew is near tears.

"Are you finished?"

"Not yet. I must be hitting a nerve. You look like you're about to cry. Boy, you have serious issues. Drugs are only a small part of it. You can go to all the shrinks in the world and it won't mean a damn thing if you don't listen to your heart. Zek is gone. You can't count on him. And you can't count on me. I will not take his place. I don't like drowning. Your mother deserves better, and you and your father are the ones destroying her. It's time you two, no three, get your act together and grow up. Goodnight, Mr. Hockenberry."

Andrew walks off. Josh comes out of the RV and goes to Russ.

"You think it worked?" Russell asks.

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

"You love me, right?"

"You?"

He looks at Russ and smiles.

"Not a chance."

The two go into the RV.

….

Jenny is in her living room. She is carrying some collapsed boxes up the stairs as the bell rings. She drops the boxes and opens the door. It is Andrew.

"Andrew? What are you doing here? It's late. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just came to see Gunther."

"He's upstairs in my room. We're working. It's time to De-Zek this place. Care to help?"

"Okay."

"You can take the boxes. I'll take the tape and scissors."

They grab the supplies and go upstairs. Gunther is busy folding clothes in the bedroom. The pair comes in with their supplies.

"Look who I found?"

"Andrew!"

"Where do you want these boxes?"

"On the bed. We can make them as we need them. Why don't we grab a drawer and start folding?"

"You're getting rid of Zek's clothes?"

"I can't wear them. The Salvation Army can always find new owners. What are you doing out so late?"

"I was rehearsing with Josh."

"On a school night? I thought this week was finals?"

"That's next week."

"Music usually makes you happy. You look like you've lost your best friend."

"Josh and I had words."

"Dinah again?"

"How did you guess? Then Mr. Greene set in."

"They really attacked you." Gunther asks.

"What did they say?"

"A lot of things."

"We have a lot of folding. You can tell us all about it."

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning."

"Josh started first. He wanted to know my true feelings about Dinah."

"Which are?"

"I love her, Grandpa. That's why I'm leaving her alone. I'm no good."

"That is not true. These past years you've changed for the better. Everyone is proud of you."

"I'm not proud of myself. I told Josh that. That's when he said he never saw two people with such low self-esteem."

"Two?"

"He meant dad. That's when I started to leave and met Mr. Greene."

"What did Russ say?" Jenny asks.

"He agreed with Josh and added his two cents. He said dad and I don't get along because we're alike. When we see each other, we see what we hate in ourselves. And he didn't stop there."

"He really hit below the belt."

"Are we the same? You're dad's doctor?"

"And as his doctor, I can't tell you what he says. I can tell you that self-esteem was mentioned. What else did Russ say?"

"We didn't love Zek. We suffocated him."

"He's right."

"Aunt Jenny?"

"He always felt drained after an evening with you two. You drained him dry. He tried very hard to keep the lines of communication open. It took its toll."

"He said that?"

"Yes. He just never told you. Everything Russ and Josh said was true. You and your father are something else. You couldn't pay me enough to live in your house. I don't know how May does it."

"Are we that bad?"

"You want the truth or a polite answer?" Jenny asks.

"Does that include me too?" Gunther asks.

"Only when you're with Frank. Andrew, the Greenes were only giving you tough love. It seems the only way to get through to you Hock men is with a sledgehammer. That was Zek's secret. You remember what he did when Frank started drinking again? How he pulled the stool out from under him?"

"Yes."

"And he threw you at him and humiliated him in front of you. And then he dragged him out of Charlie's kicking and screaming?"

"Zek did that? That gentle man?"

"Yes, Gunther. Then he brought him home and threw him inside and left him to face his family. That was my Zek. I was never so proud of him as I was that night. He finally did what I've wanted to do for years. And he didn't have to go to medical school to learn it."

She pulls out an ugly sweater and starts to cry.

"I can see it like it was yesterday. It's strange. With every shirt or sweater I pull out I see him in it. I can still smell him in this one."

"Dad bought him that. Zek loved it."

"He hated it. The minute you left he changed. He said this was the ugliest sweater he ever saw. What was Frank thinking?"

"It is pretty ugly."

"How long can you stay?" Jenny asks.

"Not so long."

"Call your dad and tell him you'll be late. I'll drive you home."

"Yes, Aunt Jenny."

He leaves. She starts to pack the sweater but stops and puts it back in the drawer.

"I thought you hated that?"

"Zek hated it. I think I'll keep it."

….

Andrew is walking out of the local shop-and-rob. A young woman sees him and goes up to him. She is Linda Burrows.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you remember me? Linda from sophomore English?"

"Burrows? I remember you. You've changed."

"I've grown up. You live around here?"

"Just up the street. You live here?"

"I have a studio a block away."

"You live alone?"

"I'm over eighteen."

"You're right."

"Why don't you walk with me? It's on your way."

"Sure. Why not?"

They start walking.

"So, what have you been doing since high school?"

"I'm working. I never wanted to go back to school. I'm a model."

"What do you model?"

"Lingerie. I hear you've become quite famous. I saw Trinity at Germanfest. You're pretty good with a guitar. Are your fingers that fast with girls?"

"A gentleman doesn't answer that."

They stop by a door.

"Here I am. Care to come up for a drink?"

"You're too young to buy booze."

"A friend of mine gets it for me. Come on up. I won't bite."

He looks at his watch.

"I've got time. Why not?"

She opens up the door. They enter the studio. As she turns on the light, Andrew looks around.

"I thought my house was small?"

"It's a small start but pretty soon I'll make enough money to get a bigger place."

"All this because you walk around in your underwear?"

"I do more than just walk around. I make the underwear look good. It's my job."

He checks her out.

"You must do it well."

"Have a seat. I'll get us some drinks."

"Where? All I see is a bed."

She approaches him.

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

She puts her arms around his neck.

"When I saw you at Germanfest, something clicked. I knew I had to know you better."

She starts to kiss his neck.

"Take off your coat and stay awhile. I'll make it worth your while."

He pulls away.

"Look, Linda. We don't know each other. Aren't you rushing this?"

"I've been watching you for weeks. I followed you today. You turn me on."

She kisses him.

"Stay awhile. We can have fun. I'll let you bite me."

He pulls away and speaks under his breath.

"Not tonight. I don't believe I'm saying this."

She approaches and kisses him again.

"Lighten up. Please, stay."

He puts his arms around her.

"Said the spider."

"To the fly."

He kisses her back as she turns off the light. Time has passed. Clothes are on the floor. Two lumps are under the blanket. Andrew looks up and sees her smiling at him.

"Hey there."

Andrew looks at his watch.

"Hey. It's late. I really have to go. It's finals week. I need to study."

"Study me instead."

"Believe me. I'd love to, but I can't. I need to pass this bullshit course for my GPA."

She licks his ear lobe.

"Trust me. You pass."

He gets up to find his clothes.

"Maybe next time, after finals."

She pulls him back.

"Finals can wait. I can't."

"I don't believe this is happening."

She kisses his neck.

"Neither do I. You're the first cherry I've ever had. I recognize a virgin when I see one. You know the best thing about virgins?"

"No."

She nibbles on his ears.

"They're ripe for the training. I love training."

"Linda, this was very nice but I have to study."

"Which would you rather study? Me or bullshit?"

He pushes her back on the bed and kisses her.

"You. And that's no bullshit."

….

It is very late. Andrew comes home quietly. He does not see Frank reading on a chair. He starts to go up the stairs.

"Late night. I thought you had finals?"

"I'll do fine."

Frank walks up the stairs.

"Something come up?"

"You could say that. Night."

He goes upstairs. Frank goes back to the chair and picks up his book again. Tess the angel shows up. She is shaking her head.

"Father, we have a problem here."

….

Andrew and Josh are setting up at a high school gym. Josh stares at him. Russ has more instruments to give them off stage. He is far enough to hear.

"You okay, Andrew?"

"I'm fine."

"Something's different since last week. You've changed. You got a girl."

"Yes, I did. I finally got a piece of tail."

"A groupie?"

"Yeah, and she was very obliging."

"They usually are. Well, you've made up my mind. I was so relieved to find someone who didn't need that type of thing. I guess I was wrong. I've been thinking of a way to tell you this. I'm leaving the band. Trinity is your dream, not mine. Tonight's my last night, and I'm taking Dinah with me. You know this band was named after three holy beings. They would be disappointed with you. What do you think Uncle Zek would say?"

"He'd say I'm finally growing up."

"You named the band from a holy source. Maybe it's time you changed the name."

"Asshole."

"Takes one to know one."

Josh walks away. He sees Linda watching. Andrew looks up and waves. Russ sees her.

….

Russ and Josh are walking down the hall. As they pass a closet, they hear a couple enjoying themselves. They recognize Andrew's voice.

"Like father, like son." Russell comments.

The two walk on.

….

It is dark. Voices are heard. A knock is heard on the door. Two figures are seen in the shadows. They are Linda and Harry, Trinity's guitarist.

"Who the hell is that?" Harry asks.

"How should I know? I'll get it."

She gets up and puts a sheet around her and goes to the door and opens it ajar. It is Andrew and he is holding a pizza.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"My exams are over. I have a free night. I brought pizza. Is someone else in there?"

"You wanted to know."

She opens the door and Andrew sees Harry.

"Harry?"

"What did you expect, monogamy? We were just having fun. It didn't mean anything."

"I was so stupid. I gave up my friends for you. There is a name for girls like you. It usually involves an exchange of money. Have fun, Harry, she's a good ride."

Andrew walks away still holding the pizza.

….

Russ is sitting on a bench outside the RV. Andrew walks up still holding the pizza.

"Hello, Mr. Greene."

"Hello Andrew. What can I do for you?"

"I came to see Dinah."

"She's at the library. Josh will be picking her up at closing time."

"I see."

"I'll tell her you were looking for her. Picking up dinner?"

"Don't bother."

He puts the pizza on the table.

"Merry Christmas. Night, sir."

Andrew starts to walk away.

"Andrew?"

Andrew turns.

"Yes?"

"I overheard you and Josh and I have something to say."

"Some more tough love?"

"No, just some advice. Groupies are not only a lonely life; they're medically dangerous. If she was obliging to you she was with someone else. Who knows where they've been? One night with the wrong person could be a death sentence. You remember that. Thanks for the pizza."

"I will, sir. You're welcome."

Andrew walks away.

….

Andrew comes home and starts to go up the stairs. Frank sees him.

"Late night, again? You've made a habit of those."

"I'm old enough."

"We got a call from the police. Paul finally identified the other two men. They were your former friends. They got out of the hall and went back to their old tricks. Some people never learn. I'm glad you did."

"So am I."

Andrew goes to his room. Frank quietly enters. Andrew is just lying on the bed.

"Got a minute?" Frank asks.

"I've got all night. What's up?"

"I came to ask you a question. You've changed this past week. Something has happened. You've become a real man. Who was it?"

"No one important."

"A boy becomes a man and the girl is not important?"

"Just some groupie."

"Well, how was it?"

"Not very memorable."

"Now you know how it feels."

"Felt. You and mom haven't been close since Zek died. This house has thin walls. I hear everything. I've gotten plenty of sleep."

"That's normal. Couples have dry spells."

"Not you and mom. You're crazy about each other."

"It's only temporary. I'll leave you alone now."

Frank turns to go to the door.

"Dad? What's it like when you're in love?"

"Heaven. Night, son."

Frank leaves.

….

Russ and Claire are walking out of a church graveyard.

"I'll get the car."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to see someone."

"I'll be waiting with the kids."

Russ walks over to Zek's grave and leans on one knee.

"Hey, Zek. How you doin'? It's me, Russ. I came to say hello. We all miss you. You left a real mess. The Hocks are breaking up. They need your help. I'm sure you can see that. You know I've asked the boss to help, but he hasn't done anything yet. Maybe he will in his own time. I just wish he'd hurry. Maybe you could rush him. A good woman's heart is breaking. Maybe he could send some extra help? May could really use an angel now. God, please help her."

Tess appears. Russell sees her.

"He already sent help, you."

"Me? How can I help? This needs immediate attention. I've tried. I can't get through to them. My kids have left the group. I have little dealings with Frank at work. The only one left is Claire."

"Claire is all you need. She will be your eyes and ears. You've done everything else, already. You prayed to God to help May. He's heard your prayers."

"And when will he answer them?"

"In his own time, not yours. Now how about a hug?"

"I thought you would never ask."

They hug.

"You have a good heart. Most people ask God to help themselves. You ask for others. Frank's coming."

Frank approaches and does not see Tess.

"Hey, Russ."

"Frank, I was wondering when you'd come."

"I come here every Sunday. It's nice to finally see a stone. It makes it more permanent."

"I'll leave you two alone."

Russ walks away far enough to hear. Frank sits on his knee. He speaks and start to cry.

"Hey, Zek. It's me. The old pain-in-the-ass. I've come to see you again. How you doin'? Are you finally at peace? I wish I were. Ever since you died, my family has fallen apart. May is always crying. Andrew became a man with some groupie, who later dumped him. He's grown up on me. I used to be able to talk to him as a child. Now I can't. He's a man. I don't know how to talk to him as a man. What do I say to him?"

Tess comes by and pets his head.

"I miss you so much. I need your help. Why did you have to go now? I love you, Zek."

He hangs his head. Tess bends down and kisses the top of his head and stands up. Frank rubs his head.

"I have to go. May and the kids are waiting. See you next Sunday."

Frank walks away. Tess walks up to Russ.

"His heart is breaking." she says.

"The whole family is. Why didn't you let him see you?"

She speaks and opens up her arms again.

"You don't need to see us to get our help. One more hug."

Russ hugs her. He turns to look at the grave and turns back. She is gone. He looks up.

"God, if you have something planned, do it soon. Amen."

….

Gunther is in the living room listening to Beethoven. The bell rings and he opens the door.

"Francis?"

"Hi, dad. Can I come in?"

"You need to ask? Come in."

He comes in and looks around.

"Boy, you really de-Zek'd this house. It's like he was never here."

"It was Jenny's idea. She wants to give us our own space. You want a soda?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gunther goes and gets a beer and soda.

"You don't mind me having a beer? I can still drink."

"You always did like your German beer."

"Sit down. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I had to tell someone. I didn't know who. It's Andrew."

"What about him?"

"He's a man."

"I know he is."

"No, he's finally a man. He...Beethoven."

"Who was she?"

"A groupie."

"A what?"

"A fan of the band. She made a point of getting to know them, personally."

"Oh, one of those. Well, at least he'll know what to do when the right girl comes. It's always better if the man knows."

"I'd rather it would be someone he cared for."

"That's how you learned. You had good teachers."

"Not the type of teachers I want my son to have."

"At least he'll know technique. Love is nice, but sometimes technique is nicer. He'll be able to make his love very happy. Girls should never be knowledgeable."

"Dad, women have changed. Even the nicest girls tell us what they want."

"I still prefer the old days."

"What was it like with mom, love or technique?"

"A little of this, a lot of that, and visa versa. It was never dull."

"And Dolly?"

"I'm an old man, Francis. My spirit is always willing but my flesh isn't. I'm old. She's old. It can never be like your mother. My get up and go has gone up and left. Still, we love each other. That's all that counts. I'm not young like you."

"Dad, tell me what to say to him? How do I treat him as a man and not a child? He knows now."

"Let him find out for himself. You did. Your job is done. Let him be a man."

"I feel so silly coming here. May did the same thing when the middle girls became women. She told anyone who would listen. They were so embarrassed. I just had to tell someone. I better get home. May's already started making dinner."

Frank and Gunther rise.

"I'm glad you told me. I can go to my grave knowing I may be a great grandfather."

"I just hope it isn't too soon. I'm too young to be a grandfather."

They walk to the door.

"Bye, Francis."

He leaves. Gunther goes to the stereo and blares Beethoven and smiles.

….

Jenny is in the coffee room sitting, drinking coffee and looking at the ads. Russ comes by and sits across from her.

"Any luck?"

"Russ?"

"You didn't answer my question. I see a lot of circles but no successes."

"I haven't found a condo. Some are too expensive. Some are too small. And when I do find one I like, they don't take dogs. I refuse to give up Andy. He's all I have left of Zek."

"How is Andy?"

"He's back to mooching. I don't know what Frank told him."

"It was Zek, not Frank who talked to Andy. We just didn't hear. I didn't think a condo was that hard to find. There are so many now."

"They're worse than apartments. You would think when you buy one; you can have a dog. They allow cats and birds, but no dogs. Andy needs me."

"I think you need him more."

"You're right. How are the Hocks doing?"

"Not good. Son does not talk to father. His father does not talk to his father. You put those three together and all you get is silence. They have to be FORCED to talk to each other."

"How? They're already under the same roof."

"Not good enough. We have to do something."

"What? Short of locking them in an elevator, there's no way."

"What if you asked maintenance?"

"I will not endanger a patient for them."

"You're on the board."

"So is Frank. I can't Russ."

"It was a thought. I'll leave you to your paper."

"There aren't any here."

"I get the impression you're changing your mind."

"I am. I just don't know how to tell Gunther. I promised him and Dolly. His area is dangerous and he worries about both their safety."

"Can't you keep them as renters?"

"I'll figure it out. I just can't sell the house. Zek is still in there."

"You'll figure it out. Catch you later, Doc."

Russ leaves. Jenny goes back to the paper.

….

Russ enters an elevator. Frank and Andrew are in there.

"Hey, guys. Where you headed?" Russell asks.

"I'm headed down."

"And I'm headed up."

"What goes up must come down?"

The door opens and Tess enters. Only Russ can see her.

"I hate it when people press buttons just to aggravate others. There's never anybody there." Frank comments.

"I know what you mean."

He looks at Tess and smiles.

"It's a rotten prank."

The door opens.

"My floor. See you later."

Russ leaves smiling. He goes to a water fountain and starts to drink as an alarm goes off. He sees people run to the elevator.

"There's two people in there."

"Who?"

"Mr. Hockenberry and his son."

Russ turns and smiles. He looks up.

"Thank you Lord."

Tess appears.

"You're welcome."

"Did you do that?"

She hands him a wrench.

"I helped. I think you should hide this."

"Why Tess? You scoundrel. That's the best present I've ever gotten. How long will they be in there?"

"For as long as it takes. You asked for a miracle. It's up to them now."

Tess walks away. Jenny runs up to Russ and he hides the wrench.

"Russ, is it true? Are they really trapped?" Jenny asks.

"Yes."

"Did you do that?"

"No, it happened just after I got out. Don't worry about them. They're in God's safe hands."

Russ walks away smiling.

"What does that mean?"

….

Frank is on the phone in the elevator.

"One hour! We have a maintenance agreement. They should be here earlier than that. Well, get them here!"

He slams down the phone.

"What did they say?"

"The elevator people are stuck in traffic. They're estimating an hour. Well, at least we can open the top and get air if we need it."

"We are between floors. If they open the door to the top floor, we can climb out."

Frank glares at him.

"Don't look at me. I saw it in the movies."

"You need to get a life."

"You got any better ideas? I'm all ears."

"And all mouth as usual."

"What is your problem?" Andrew asks.

"You."

"Cause I got laid and you didn't?"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I'm your father."

"Yeah, prove it, and I don't mean biology."

"Don't get me angry. You know my temper."

"Go ahead. Slap me. You've done it before. Who is to stop you, Zek?"

"Leave him out of this."

"Why do I bother with you? You never wanted me. I'm only here because of a broken condom. You know how that makes me feel? I feel dirty because of a mistake YOU made. You had to be cheap at the drug store."

"I have never seen you like that. You are my SON, not a piece of broken rubber. I love you."

"Then why do you feel I've ruined your life?"

"When did I say that?"

"Whenever you talk about your life, you always say how you gave up so much for me. If mom hadn't gotten knocked up, you would have done it right. You would have waited to get married to have kids. I wouldn't even be here."

"Andrew, please stop. You've said enough."

"No I haven't. What if I hadn't happened? Would you have used mom till you got tired of her?"

"I loved your mother. I would never use her like that."

"Right. We guys do that all the time. Why should you be any different? Why should you buy the product after you used it for free?"

"Don't blame me for what happened to you. I would never use your mother like that."

"Why not? All the other American GI's did. All our women were to you were-"

"Don't say that word. My friends may have been pros, but it was not their choice."

"It was your choice to patron them."

"I never said I was a saint. I did the best I could. Your mother is the way she is because **I** helped her."

"After you bought her."

"One piece of tail and you become an expert?"

"Why not you were, Dr. Hockenberry? This is what you really wanted to be, isn't it? I ruined that for you. I ruined everything you wanted, even your physical life. You died because of me."

"You weren't to blame. It was the thugs."

"That were paid to get revenge, for me. Don't tell you don't resent that? I heard you wake up screaming when you finally remembered."

"That happens to every crime victim. I haven't done it in years."

"And you don't resent me?"

"No."

"Tell me the truth. Look me in the eyes and tell me."

"Yes, I resent it. Getting drunk against my will was no picnic. It wasn't even good liquor. You want the truth, I'll tell you. I DID hate you for what you did to me. Part of me still does. You robbed me of my career when you were born. And when I finally found a career I liked, you robbed me again. I hated baby foods. I hated waking up scared every night. I hated being told I had to leave my job to save my life. I hated begging for a job in Administration just to keep a roof over our heads. And I hated the job when I finally got it. Satisfied? All my cards are on the table."

"And so are mine."

Frank calms down and approaches Andrew.

"But I never hated you. From the day your mother told me, I wanted you. Even now, trapped in this damn elevator, you are the best part of me. I see what I could have become. I love you, Andrew. And nothing in this world can ever change that. God gave me the best presents I ever had. You, your mom, your sisters, you are my life. I wouldn't trade any part of it if you paid me."

He takes Andrew's hands.

"I know I haven't been the best father in the world. On a scale of one to ten, I'm not even a five. I'm only doing the best I can with what God chose to give me."

"I know you are. I may not say it, and lately I've been a real pain. But, in my eyes, you are a ten. You're the only father I would ever want."

"Where does that leave Zek?"

"Uncle Zek helped me when I needed it. I was wrong always running to him. I should have been running to you. You're my REAL father."

"And I was wrong running to Zek when my father came back. I see that now. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

They hug and the elevator starts again. The two men part. Frank starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asks.

"I think somebody planned this. This is just like him. And he probably had help."

The door opens.

"I believe this is my floor."

"I'll get out with you. All of a sudden I want the stairs."

Frank takes Andrew's hands again.

"I'll be a little late going home. I have an errand to run."

"I already know what it is. Let's go, dad. People want the elevator."

The two exit.

….

Gunther is watching TV and the bell rings. He goes to the door.

"Francis? Two times in one week?"

"I need to see you."

"Come in."

He enters.

"Where are Jenny and Dolly?"

"Shopping. It's just me and Andy."

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I don't want anyone else to hear this."

"Let's go to my bedroom. We'll close the door."

They go in.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"First I have to tell you what happened today. Andrew and I were stuck in an elevator together. The technicians never found out what was wrong. It just stopped. While we were waiting, we started talking. Talking turned into yelling. We let all our real feelings out. I would love to know what other people thought. I'm sure they could hear us."

"Well, after it was over, and we finally made up, the elevator started. I swear it's like somebody planned it. I'm babbling. Let me get to the point. After it was over, we both felt like a weight was taken off our chests. All those months of therapy were worth nothing. Fifteen minutes in a trapped elevator did more good."

"What has this to do with me?"

"I want to do the same with you."

"Jenny doesn't have an elevator."

"We don't need one. We just need each other, and a lot of privacy."

"Where do you want to start?"

"With Zek dying. After he died, I made the mistake of calling him my father. He was a lot of things, but he was never my father. You were, and still are. I blamed my resentment of you on the last thirty years. I was wrong. It began much sooner. It began when mom was still alive. That's where we should start."

"Your mother was a fine woman. She loved you very much. I could never compete with you. You were HER little boy. Your brother was mine. It's a shame you never knew him. You would have been good friends. When she died, I was lost. I didn't know what to do with you. I didn't even know who you were. So, I did the only thing I knew. I became your grandfather. He was a tough man. He never showed love openly. It was not...what do they call it, macho. I raised you the only way I could, with a stern hand. I know you resented me. You were a free spirit, just like your mother. You rebelled."

"I knew about the drugs. I pretended not to notice when you came home and your hair and clothes didn't smell like regular cigarettes. And then there were the girls. One day I was in your room when I saw an open drawer. I went to close it and saw what was inside. You had an open box of condoms. You were sixteen. I don't even know when you started."

"I was thirteen. She was my baby-sitter. I was stoned and she was horny. After that, it became a habit."

"Then you met that one girl. I thought you would calm down. Instead, you moved into a-""

"Commune. A rather large family devoted to sex, drugs and rock and roll."

"When you got drafted, I was relieved. I kept hoping this will finally make you grow up. I worried about you every day. I would watch the news and see the body bags. I prayed it wouldn't be you."

"You were right. I did grow up. Only, not the man you wanted me to be. The war destroyed me."

"It destroyed me to. When I got that letter, I didn't know what to do. I didn't raise a child molester. You were a lot of things, but you would never hurt a child. When I finally saw you and asked, you said you couldn't remember. You were drunk when you said it. I saw my sweet little boy in front on me, drunk and not able to remember if he hurt a young girl of fifteen. After you left, I never spoke of you again. You were garbage. You were dead to me."

"I was dead to myself. If Zek hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead now."

"And I would never have known. I didn't hear from you for ten years. And then you sent me the wedding invitation that I sent back in pieces. If I had gone, I would have met May, found out the truth, and we would have twenty years to grow together. I would have held my grandchildren when they were born; I would have seen their first steps; I would have heard their first words. I would not have been alone."

"It's too late for that. You can't change the past."

"I was alone for thirty years. You were having a family. You had people to love you. I had no one."

"You have us now."

"What good is it? I'll be dead in a few years. I missed valuable years with you. Then my hip went out. While I was at home I got Andrew's letter. I read it a thousand times. I looked at your family picture and realized how much I missed you. Then came your trial. I more I read about you and your life, I realized I was wrong. Only it was too late, so I thought. I went to the trial. I sat there every day and listened. I watched you and Andrew. Only Zek knew I was there. I made a point of avoiding you, till the day they read my letter. I saw that man tear you apart and I wanted to scream "Leave my son alone!" When you said what happened to that child, I felt so ashamed. I was so wrong about you."

"You didn't know, dad."

"That's why I followed you into the men's room. I listened as you told Zek you still needed me. I couldn't stop myself. You were my little boy and you were scared. I wanted to make the monsters go away. Thank God for Zek. He did for you what I should have done. He saved your life and your soul."

"Zek did save my life, but God saved my soul. I had extra help."

"Yes, you did have three angels. I mean the real ones; Zek, Jenny and Mayling. They saved your soul."

"Let's not argue theology. We're straying."

"Yes we are. What were your feelings?"

Jenny comes in with some bags. She hears voices and goes by Gunther's room. She recognizes them and smiles.

"What were MY feelings? Where do I begin?"

"With your mother."

"I loved mom. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. When she got sick, I didn't understand. I never heard of cancer before. All I remember is you crying and pushing me away. When she died, you became a stone. It was like living with Hitler. Everything was regimented. I hated that. So I rebelled. The sixties came at the right time. I got stoned because I liked it. Sex was my middle name."

"When I got drafted, I became the man you saw. I won't make excuses for myself. That was my fault. I couldn't kill and they made me. Then came the incident with May. I really couldn't remember. It was an average night for me. I forgot a lot of things. When I came home and you threw me out, I felt alone. So, I went and hid in the nearest hole I could find."

"Hubbard Street."

"I hated you. I hated me. I hated the world. I made sure no one I knew would ever find me again, not even myself. Then came the invite. Zek was arranging a reunion of the platoon. The last thing I wanted to see was their faces. The day I left, they ALL turned their backs to me as I walked by.

"Zek came looking for me and found me. He took me in. I slept in this very room until I moved out. I fought them all the way. My outside wounds healed but my inside ones never did. And then one day Andrew appeared in my room. He told me to get dressed and meet him on the front steps. I did and quietly crept outside."

"He was sitting there and I joined him. He told me to accept God's love. He tried that before and it didn't work, but that day was different. The sun started coming up and we both watched it. Something changed in me. I felt my heart open. Andrew just sat quietly and looked at the sky. When it was over, the hate was gone. I felt alive. Zek came out in his robe and saw us there. He just shook his head and went back inside."

"Then May got pregnant. The day of our wedding, I got your answer to the invite. It told me all I needed to know. I had no real father. There was only Zek."

"Zek was a good man."

"The years went by and I forgot about you. I didn't think of you till the trial and the letter. That day in court was pure hell. I wanted a drink so bad. When you came out of the bathroom stall, I couldn't believe it. I was so scared and I wanted my daddy and there you were."

"All this time, we've been going around this reconciliation wrong. We've tried to see each other as adult men. That's not what we REALLY are. We are father and son. I'm your little boy. I lost you when I was young. That's where we should begin. All this talk of watermelons and Beethoven doesn't mean a thing. I'm still twelve years old and I miss my mommy and daddy."

A tear runs down his cheek.

"You're my daddy and I love you."

Gunther strokes Frank's hair.

"And you're my little boy and I love you."

The two men hug as Frank starts to cry.

Jenny stands pleased.

"Gunther, you're almost as good as me." Jenny says.

She walks away. The two men part.

"This past month since Zek died, I have been so wrong. He wasn't my father. He was just a good friend whom I confused for my father. You are my father. You will always be. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"I am so proud of you. If you weren't wearing shoes and socks, I'd probably be counting your fingers and toes. Are there still twenty?"

"Haven't lost one yet."

The two men hug as Jenny enters with a bag. They part and turn.

"I knew I heard voices."

"You're early. Where's Dolly?" Gunther asks.

Jenny gives Frank a bag.

"Getting her hair done at the beauty shop. I have something for you, Frank. I didn't have the heart to give it away."

He pulls out the sweater.

"Zek's sweater? I got him this. It really is ugly. What was I thinking?"

"I wanted to give you something to remember him by. You don't have to wear it. I wouldn't."

Frank gets up and walks to her and hugs her.

"Thank you. I'll cherish it. I just won't wear it."

The two part and Jenny sits next to Gunther.

"Gunther, there's something I have to say to you. I want Frank to hear this too. I have been lying to you. All this month I have found condos. I just couldn't start the paper work. I can't sell this house. Zek is still here. I know I promised you and I'm sorry. I can't."

"I knew you couldn't. There's no need to apologize."

"But there is something we can do. Nothing has changed. You still have to move. It's not safe for you and Dolly. There's only two of you. All you need is a one-bedroom house, maybe two. You sell your house and take that money and buy one here. That way you can be with your family. There's some houses available on this block. We'll go see the Realtor tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe we'll be neighbors?"

"Till you do, you can stay as my guests, for as long as it takes. This house needs people. As long as I'm alive you will have a roof over your heads. But remember one thing, I am not Zek. I will not be suffocated. As soon as that house is yours, you're out of here. You have a life to. It that okay with you?"

Gunther looks at Frank.

"What do you think, Francis? You think we can live in the same town without killing each other?"

Frank sits next to Gunther.

"I think so. And when you do move, you have ten hands to help you. That's a hundred fingers."

"I would like to live here, very much. I will take your offer, Jenny. I just have one question. Francis, I can move my furniture and my wife, but what do I do with your personal things? I never changed your room after you left. Your trophies are still there."

"I've forgotten who that man was. I guess I'll take them. Jenny, now that you're keeping the house, how about bringing Zek back. Where are his things?"

"In boxes in the basement. Gunther helped me pack them."

"Let's get them out. I'll help you."

Frank and Jenny both get up. She walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For letting Zek go."

"Jenny, you have helped me so much over the years. You're family as much as my blood relatives. I have never really thanked you the right way. I'm going to change that right now."

He puts his finger under her chin, raises her head and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Thank you."

She is surprised.

"That was very good, Frank. But you better leave that for May."

"I intend to. I'm going to give her a whole month's worth. Show me where the boxes are. Dad and I will help you tomorrow. Tonight I want him home with us."

"What about Dolly?" Gunther asks.

"She deserves a night out with the girls. I'm sure Jenny can find something to do. Get your coat, dad. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Frank and Gunther leave. Jenny stands as Andy comes to her. She leans down and pets him.

"Hello, Andy. It looks like everything will be okay. I'm sure your daddy is happy and watching right now."

"Jenny, the boxes."

"I'll be right there."

Jenny and Andy leave the room.

….

She enters and closes the bedroom door behind her. She starts to pull down the blankets as Andy enters. She hears and turns. She goes to pet him.

"Oh, Andy. Can't you sleep alone for once? You're a big boy. You can do it. Okay, one more night. I know you miss your daddy. I do too. He was a wonderful man. He snored like a chainsaw, knew nothing about garbage disposals, and didn't have the heart to tell his friends the truth, even when he did hate his presents. He wasn't perfect, but he was all I wanted."

She sits on the bed and Andy jumps on it and lies down. She continues petting him. Zek appears and sits next to her silently.

"Sometimes, late at night, I feel he's here. I can't explain it but all of a sudden I'll feel safe."

Andy puts his head up and looks at Zek and smiles.

"Do you see him? Is he here now?"

Zek puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm here, Jenny. I will be here as long as you need me. I will always be in your heart as you are in mine."

"I wish I knew what Zek told you. Whatever it was, you listened."

"I told him to take care of you, my love."

She stands.

"Well, get off the bed. I need to pull back the blankets."

Andy does. Zek stands up and walks to the door. Andy looks at him. She pulls down the blankets and reaches for her nightgown. Zek walks to the door and Andy keeps watching him. Jenny watches Andy.

"Something wrong, Andy? Do you see something?"

Zek leaves and Andy looks back at her.

"He WAS here, wasn't he?"

She sits on the bed and starts to cry.

"Well, Zek, it's over. The Hocks are doing fine. You gave them just what they needed. You did a good job."

She grabs a pillow and holds it. Andy jumps on the bed and lies next to her.

….

Russ is alone in the RV watching a football game on TV. There is a knock on the door and he opens it. It is Tess.

"Tess, what are you doing here?"

"I'm off duty. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. I was watching football."

"Where's the family?"

"In town doing errands. They're bringing back pizza later."

He sees a videotape in her hand.

"You brought a movie?"

"I thought we could watch it. Unless, you'd rather see the game?"

"I'd rather see the tape. Have a seat."

He takes the tape and puts it in as they sit down. It is Frank's house.

"What's this?"

"A video in the making."

"This is really happening?"

"Right now. Watch."

….

All the Hocks minus Dolly are in the dining room seated around the table.

"Let's take hands and say Grace. God, thank you for the food we are about to receive and thank you for broken elevators. Amen. Let's eat."

They start.

"How are classes going, Andrew?" Frank asks.

"Okay. I just hate philosophy."

"What are you learning?"

"Aristotle. He is boring."

"How boring?"

"Someone fell asleep in class and started snoring."

"That bad. Can't you drop the class?"

"I can't. It's a bullshit course."

"Andrew, your sisters are here. Should you be using those words in front of them? Aristotle was a fine man." Gunther comments.

"He was an old Greek who died thousands of years ago. Did you have to take him, dad?"

"They didn't teach him in Vietnam, thank God. He's your problem."

"Coward!"

"Damn right!"

"Francis, behave! Your daughters are here."

Mayling looks around the table and starts smiling.

"What else did you learn?" Gunther asks.

"I had one class last quarter that was just as bad."

"Philosophy?"

"What else? The teacher even said that animals don't have souls, and that includes pets. I thought the class was going to jump him."

"That's not true. I know Andy does. He proved it when Zek died. He was grieving."

"That was quite a miracle you did with the dog." Gunther adds.

"That was not a miracle. He didn't eat for three days. I just put the chicken under his nose to get him hungry. It worked."

"You believe all animals have souls?"

"Yes."

"Even George?" Gunther asks.

"George loves me. He smiles."

"Lizards do not smile. It's your imagination."

"He does too smile. I've seen him." Andrew adds.

"You boys need glasses. How about you, May? Did you read philosophy?"

"The only philosophy we had in Vietnam was Communism."

"At least you were spared Aristotle."

"What does he say?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"I think we all would."

"Okay. I'll try to keep you awake. He does mention the soul. He says the soul-"

….

Tess turns off the VCR.

"Hey! I was watching that. I want to hear about Aristotle."

"I didn't bring this for Aristotle. You prayed for a miracle and I wanted to show it to you. God does answer prayers. All you had to do was look at May's face."

"Yes, he does. I still would like to know what he said."

"You might as well. I have a feeling Frank will want to tell you tomorrow at coffee."

"You were around then? Did you know him?"

She answers annoyed.

"Yes. I knew him. His ideas were not dry. They were mine. Actually, I was only repeating them from a higher source. I just enhanced them a little. Aristotle had writer's block and I came down to help. The ideas are not boring. Just his writing was. He could put anyone to sleep. I'll give you the ideas as they were meant to be. How much time do you have?"

"They're not due back for two hours. That's why I was watching football. Can you stay that long?"

Tess smiles.

"Yes. Let me start with the soul, human and animal."

613


End file.
